Tohru's Secret
by MysticSorceror
Summary: When Tohru learns she's pregnant she hopes to keep it secret from the rest of the family, but there's one problem, she doesn't know the father and more than one guy loves her. Fluff, plot twists, surprises and some angst. Kyoru, Yukeru and Momiru
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

**Also there will be a ton of fluff in this story so look out for it Myst**

Hatori made his way past the table as he stared at the girl's results, he choked slightly and looked down at the ground, "Tohru," he whispered as gently as he could but then shook his head trying to forget what he was about to say. Although he wasn't ready it had to be done, "It turns out," he coughed slightly turning slightly red, "That you're pregnant."

Tohru's eyes widened and she touched her knee awkwardly, pregnant? What would that mean? And with who, she couldn't remember actually sleeping with anyone unless...unless it happened on that night when Shigure had forced her to try the wine. Just because she had woken up in her own bed did that mean that she had spent time in someone else's.

"I have to ask you," he looked away scared to do this, "Do you remember who you slept with?"

Tohru found her gut to clench in, did she remember? No, not really, but then again if she admitted to that she might worry the dragon. With a sweat drop descending her forehead she giggled nervously, "Of course I do..."

Hatori stared at her for a while before shaking his head, "You don't do you?"

Another bout of silence

Tohru hung her head and her stomach gave a small lurch, "No not really but I...I'm fine not knowing," she perked up with the common look of determination on her face. She was Tohru afterall. "It's alright though, I really can take care of the baby by myself..."

Hatori stared aside before nodding weakly, he didn't believe it for a second but what could he do to convince her otherwise. "You'll have to make biweekly checkups until the baby arrives," he instructed her, "and make sure that Shigure knows." A strange sensation hit him and he looked around, slightly distressed, "Are you sure that it wasn't that stupid mutt?"

"Oh Shigure-san?" Tohru giggled again, her nerves were really touching her, "Oh but I'm sure that he's alright, I don't think that he'd do anything bad to me ever, of course I can't blame any of the Sohma's for this, they're all such good people afterall."

Hatori suppressed his look of annoyance, his mind turning the possibilities over and over again. Had the person she had slept with been drunk too or had they taken control of her and nearly raped her? That was a question for another day. With another inhale he looked to Tohru, "Well the choice is up to you, we could try abortion or you could have the child."

"I'll have the child!" Tohru replied instantly, her long brown hair touched the table and she froze worried about what she'd tell everyone else. Would they be worried about her? "I mean, it would be so cruel to hurt them, there's life inside of me and I need to protect it, I'll do anything it takes. Anything."

The doctor smiled at that response, the girl just seemed so strong as she told him that as if she really was prepared. "Well," he finally finished, "There are some people outside who have come to collect you, if I were you I wouldn't keep them waiting."

Tohru nodded before getting to the door and heard a familiar voice say the words,

"I really care about her you..."

**I know it's short but my prologues always are, if you want to read more then go ahead and review, please? And whoever guesses my favorite character first will get a bit-part in this story later on. So go ahead and guess, review and please read on to find out what happens.**


	2. Chapter One:: A Woman's Reaction

**Hey After just a week it's Chapter Two and I managed to get thirteen reviews, I'm sooo sooo grateful to all you guys.**

**Thankyou to reviewers from Prologue / CH 0**

95Elizabeth, animeprincess32, breakingdawnx9, Enigma-Nemesis, imthegirlyoulookatbutneversee, Kyki- The Late Night Writer, Lady Ayami, loretta537, PurpleHime, rockangel160, Sakky-chan, snoopykid2991, Vikertree

**Congrats to the winners of CH 0's question – my favorite character is indeed the adorable Sohma, Hatsuharu**

loretta537, rockangel160, Vikertree_**Your characters will be getting a bit part in either this chapter or the next**_

**Author Note:**

**In each chapter there will be a general subject and then a couple scenes which relate. It's hard to explain ;;**

**...**

**..**

**CHAPTER ONE – A WOMAN'S REACTION**

The walk away from the doctors office had been rather awkward Tohru remembered. It was only when she was trying to cover up her small problem to the two boys that she noticed how in tune each of them had become. With a smile slapped on her face she attempted to tell them that nothing was wrong, that everything was fine and although they may not have believed her they both accepted maybe it was time to drop the subject and let Tohru have her secrets.

"Oh mum," she whispered looking up at her picture of Kyoko, she shivered slightly unsure what to say, it would have been so much easier with her around. What she needed was Kyoko's arms around her, rocking her side-to-side and telling her that everything was alright, that she could still fulfill her promise, that the kid would probably grow up and kick butt and that it would definitely be the cutest thing in the world.

Tohru smiled weakly imagining this and pulled down the sleeves of her blouse until they were the right length, how long could she continue to wear skirts and what if something had happened and she wasn't the good mother that she so desired to be. "Mum," she took another breath in, "Guess what, I'm pr--"

There was a tapping on the door and it was opened causing Tohru to fall backwards.

Poking his head into the room, Kyo stared at the girl who was spread out on her back looking up at him with that goofy expression on her face. The cat's eyes widened and he looked down, trying to see if Tohru was alright, "Hey what the hell were you doing on the floor?" he asked running a hand through his mess of orange hair. "You wanna..."

"Oh?" Tohru spoke quickly picking herself up, "I, I guess I just fell over," she laughed tapping herself on the head, "Feeling just a little dizzy that's all, yep, just sort of dizzy. And I have to go meet Uo-chan and Hana-chan soon, I shouldn't keep them wondering where I am."

Kyo got down next to her and offered a hand to help her up, "Well as good as that is and stuff you should really make sure that you're not gonna get dizzy, I mean what are you gonna do out there? God, you really need to take better care of yourself idiot..." he smiled at her softly as she blushed. His eyes there were so hypnotizing, was Kyo-kun the father? What would he say if he knew?

"Oh but, I" Tohru smiled in her usual manner as Kyo rolled his eyes giving her a light tap on the shoulder, "I promise to be careful Kyo-kun I really really do, and you don't need to worry about me," she whispered before looking down, "Oh and, oh no!" her eyes filled with dread, "I forgot to prepare something for lunch, I'm so so sorry, I'll go make something right now!" She attempted to dash off but Kyo held her arm.

"Hold it, you just went to see Hatori yesterday y'know and you were already...you shouldn't tire yourself out if you're sick." He pulled her closer but not so close that they were hugging his arms made a circle around her and she stood still, entranced by his gentleness and the warmth that came from just being near him. "You're alright aren't ya?"

Tohru nodded gently and looked to him, "I am Kyo-kun but I really should be going, I promised Uo-chan and Hana-chan and then afterwards I'll go shopping for something for dinner, which reminds me I need to figure out what meals to make this week, is there anything that you'd like...and I should ask Yuki-kun too."

"Oh you needn't worry about me Honda-san," Yuki replied as he exited from the bathroom still in his pajamas, it seemed he had just woken up. Tohru blushed, she rarely saw Yuki wear his pajamas around the house unless it was night and even then, not so much. Yuki only wore a white shirt and boxer shorts today but it still caused her cheeks to turn red. "What are you doing to her you stupid cat?" the prince asked rolling his eyes.

"Just comforting her that's all you wanna make a deal of it you damn rat?!" Kyo spat letting Tohru out of his touch, "And who the hell are you to criticize when you just stand here in front of her wearing that!"

"Clothes?" Yuki inquired raising an eyebrow, "I severely doubt that Honda-san wants me to take them off, it really does make me wonder, how much of an idiot are you?"

"You wanna get it on rat boy!" Kyo roared rolling his sleeve up as Yuki looked at him dryly, Tohru however was freaking out a little.

"You two, you shouldn't...I mean, it's alright if you fight but maybe, maybe Kyo-kun, you could wait until Yuki-kun's dressed...even though Yuki-kun would probably..." she stood there, waving her hands, her lips flapping as the two boys calmed down just staring at her.

Yuki stood back up, "Honda-san, is it alright if I accompany you shopping this afternoon?" he offered as Tohru smiled brightly.

"Of course Yuki-kun, it'll be so much fun going shopping together. I can't wait, of course if Kyo-kun, you'd like to..."

"I'm not going anywhere with this guy," Kyo answered directing a thumb in Yuki's general direction, his back turned to his rival. "I'm going to the roof, just make some salmon onigiri or something..."

"Your selfishness really does impress me," the rat commented, his arms folded, "Telling Honda-san to just make you anything you think of off the top of your idiotic head."

"It's-It's nothing!" Tohru suddenly spoke up noticing the gleam in Kyo's eyes, she really didn't want an argument started right here. "It's alright Yuki-kun, I asked Kyo-kun and I'd be happy to make onigiri, maybe we could make it together," she laughed clapping her hands together as Yuki looked down nervously. Cooking was definitely not his thing. "Oh but I should get going, Hana and Uo are waiting for me..."

She looked at him before grabbing her sweater and bag, getting to the door she looked up to see that Yuki had exchanged his shorts for his green trousers and was watching her go. "Well I'm off, be sure to take care of yourself and the house alright? Oh and be safe!"

"Be safe Honda-san!" Yuki smiled watching the girl exit the house. God he loved her!

**Twenty Minutes Later – Cafe**

"Elizabeth!" Uo called waving to her friend from her old job, sure she wasn't as close to her as she was to Tohru but there was this bond between them, a connection that could only be brought from working for the same insane boss for several months. "You're a survivor" she grinned as Elizabeth looked back at her. "So what's it like working here?"

Elizabeth batter her hair behind her, the brown locks hung close to her waist and the strands curled a lot, when she was younger people had teased her about being a puffball but right now she looked gorgeous. Her glasses were perched on her small nose as she wiped a glass up. "It's alright," Elizabeth offered up one of her usual relaxing smiles, "I can't help but think that all these extra cakes laying around are just going to make me chubbier."

Uo's eyes widened in disbelief and her hands reached out, putting them around Elizabeth's slender waist, "Who are you tryna kid? You're thin enough, eat or you might fall down or something. Plus it's kinda cool having the freedom to splurge every now and again..." she looked up trying to think of her own body. Elizabeth really was more suited to being a model than she was but who could blame a girl for trying.

Elizabeth laughed slightly, her cheeks turning pink from embarassment, "Arisa what are you doing?"

"Yes Arisa," a ghostlike voice came from behind the former gang member, "What are you doing?" she looked to the girl behind the counter, "Hello, I'm Saki Hanajima and I can guess that you're a friend of Arisa's since you two have very close waves."

"What?" the brunette blinked before seeing Uo laugh

"Hana's kinda psychic, anyway Elizabeth this is one of my best friends Hana-chan and this is my old work colleague Elizabeth." Uo laughed as the brunette exchanged nervous greetings with the goth's confident ones. Before anything else could be accomplished a man called out.

"Elizabeth!" he called, "Can you get back to work? There are still customers who need to place orders." Elizabeth sighed, nodded, exchanged farewells with the two girls and returned to her job.

"Old friend?" Hana asked tilting her head to the side although Uo could already detect that she knew it all already, Hana was just like that. "I detect Sohma waves in here" she whispered looking around for someone she recognized but there was no one there. She shook it off and then chose to sit down at a table, "Shall we sit here Arisa?"

"Sure," the Yankee replied fingering the placemat and let her head drop down onto the tablecloth, "Damn, I wonder if that perverted novelist did anything to her, she just didn't seem like herself at all. Well if any of those guys did anything," she leant back before smiling, "Don't think the prince has it in him and as for carrot top he wouldn't hurt her. So if anything it's that creepy Shigure."

"No," Hana spoke softly, "During the time I spoke to her, I didn't sense that there was a thing that someone had done wrong, only that she sounded...different in a way...almost like she was glowing"

"Glowing?" the blonde repeated incredulously, "Are you sure that you didn't eat something weird last night? With some of the stuff that you eat--"

"No," Hana finished in a determined manner, "Tohru-chan was glowing."

From the side of them they heard a woman almost choke on the air in disbelief, it surprised the two girls at first but they returned to speaking between themselves, not having made the connection between their conversation and the eavesdropping female. After ten minutes or so the bell above the door rang again and Tohru walked in, apologizing for causing such a disturbance.

"Hey Tohru!" Uo called, waving her over to their table. As they had been waiting for the riceball the two girls had ordered drinks, Uo was eating a small, low-fat muffin whereas Hana was digging into a rich chocolate cake. There was also a princess cake the two had ordered for Tohru and a cup of hot white chocolate, her favorite. Tohru stared at the items in front of her seat.

"Oh you ordered for me, thankyou so much both of you, Hana-chan, Uo-chan, thankyou that's such a kind thing for you to do." She sniffed the chocolate and licked her lips enjoying the aroma, "This smells so delicious if either of you would like to have a--"

"It's fine Tohru," Hana smiled warmly, putting one hand on top of the girl's, "Calm down and just think clearly, whatever it is Arisa and I will only be too happy to sort it out with you," she looked towards the blonde hoping for some backup.

"Hell yeah!" Uo added, "We'll be sure to help you no matter what alright!"

Tohru closed her eyes taking a deep breath in, she nodded to herself before continuing, wasn't it better if she was straightforward in this? "Uo-chan, Hana-chan..." she took a deep breath in, reached out and felt the two girls each take one of her hands, "I'm...pregnant" she choked.

The eavesdropping girl also choked, a block of jelly popping out of her mouth as she reached for the glass of water. Had she just heard that? She fingered her short strands of black hair and turned to check if...yes it was the Tohru she knew. But if anyone were to be told that they were pregnant she guessed that it would be her before the "savior", she could hug her boyfriend and she'd had a ton of...well not lately, not that Kazuma knew of anyway but she had done it with him. It just shocked her that Tohru was here saying this.

"Are you kidding me?" Uo asked her eyes widening as she clasped a hand on Tohru's shoulder, "Who is it? The princes? Kyo's? God Tohru, who knew that you got up to that. I mean, what the hell was going on I mean...aww crap I'm not too sure what to do," she commented as she put her hands on the table.

Hana held Tohru warmly, laying her head on her friends shoulder, "It's alright, I'm here for you no matter what you choose to do, I only wish for your happiness."

Tohru looked at her two friends, Hana seemed fine and comforting as one might expect, as someone would want in this situation and Uo was acting like herself shocked out of her mind.

"Was it rape?" the Yankee asked grabbing hold of a fork, "If someone raped you I'm going to stab them and pull their fricken guts out! Was it that perverted novelist!?"

"Umm, ah no, no," Tohru responded quickly, still worried about what might have happened, "No it wasn't, I'm sure it wasn't, and about Shigure...I...I don't know."

"What the hell do you mean you don't know!?" Uo asked her eyes widening, the color drained from her face and she stared at Tohru with a sense of urgency as many of the other diners stared at their interaction.

"Well..." Tohru murmured softly, "I don't really remember, I think that I got drunk or..or maybe, I'm not sure but none of the Sohma's would rape me I'm sure of it."

Uo stood up, getting her jacket on, "Wait right there Tohru!" she seemed to order, "I'm going to go get something, make sure to drink a lot so you can..." before she could even finish she had left the restaurant, still talking to herself outside.

With Uo gone, Tohru felt extremely unbalanced and looked towards Hana, "I'm not sure who's it is...I mean I think Yuki-kun or Kyo-kun might, well they might be a little shocked but I don't think that they'd get angry at me, umm and I think that if it's Momiji-kun he'll be happy but what about Hatsuharu-san?"

Hana put her hand to Tohru's stomach, "I'm sure that he'd be calm about it...but you never know the reactions of other people."

"But what if it is Hatsuharu-san?" the riceball started to panic, "What if it's Hatsuharu-san? I don't want it to be him, he has a beautiful, really caring girlfriend and...and I don't...I don't want it to be Haru..." she broke down crying at that as Hana blinked up slightly confused.

"You have not exercised all your op--" Hana began but looked up to see an older student come over and stare at the two of them but the goth continued speaking. "-tions. And I agree, Sohma Hatsuharu may not make the greatest father but he is not heartless..."

"You better believe that he's not heartless," the girl commented, "And he'd be a great dad, even though this is the sixth time he's passed this restaurant..." she noted watching him walk by again. "If that jerk cheated on me," she whispered terrified that it might be so, afterall who could choose her over Tohru? The brunette surpassed her in all the ways that really mattered.

"Isuzu?" Tohru asked looking up at her, "Please, please don't tell Haru I said anything...ah, Hana-chan, Isuzu-chan," she attempted to introduce the two even though she was crying and both "gothic girls" were holding her. "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..."

"Hey don't apologize alright?" Rin rubbed her back hoping that might help her, "It's not Haru..I hope it isn't..."

There was another ring from the bell and a breathless Uo started panting, holding a bag from a local supermarket, "Got it... "she nodded solemnly.

**END CH 1.**

**Hey guys this time I need help deciding which Sohma's you'd like to see included in the next couple of chapters.**

**Hoping for reviews**

**Myst**


	3. Chapter Two:: Misunderstandings

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Early update I know ;; but I've been having a pretty bad week so this is a really rare fast update – it probably won't happen again unless there's substantial reviews. Even though that is slightly selfish.

**THANKYOU REVIEWERS CH 1:**

95Elizibeth, breakingdawnx9, Enigma-Nemesis, icy tiger, kiwadoi seiitsu, Kyonkichi-san, Lady Ayami, loretta537, Mercyfyre, nami4027, RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl, rockangel160, snoopykid2991, Vikertee, watanukisama,

**CH 2: Misunderstandings**

Ten minutes later Tohru exited from the bathroom, looking around shyly as if people were tracking her with a video camera, and patted down her skirt. "Umm, Uo-san, Isuzu-san, Hana-san," she told the girls walking over to them as Uo attempted to pick up some conversation with Rin, it was hard since the horse shut herself off and could do nothing more than nod or ask in a casually way if the blonde was in the right mental state.

"Good girl!" Uo laughed, hiting Tohru on the back in a friendly motion as Rin finally showed some attention, she reached a hand up as Uo kept hitting her but then let her eyes roll to the side, a weak smile on her face. Was this what friends did? "So let us see it"

Tohru blushed deeply before holding forward a white stick with a red plus sign in the middle, she held it to Uo who immediately went wide-eyed, "Holy Cow Tohru! So I guess, what the hell?" she tilted her head so it hit her shoulder, "So I guess this is it, hell what would Kyoko do?"

"What would fricken Akito do more like..." Rin commented looking aside as Uo and Hana stared at her, finally she initiated something, "I mean he'd pretty much go insane, that stupid asshole...what are you going to do..." she murmured before the bell rang again and she held the test close to her. "Say hey everyone!" she spun around so that she was facing someone who had just entered but she had no idea who, "I'm fricken pregnant!"

She bowed her head tossing the pregnancy test behind her before catching sight of a familiar pair of boots, wait those looked like...she lifted her head before meeting eye contact with a man who was only half there. His eyes were wide and he looked freaked out, beads of sweat collecting near his forehead, his mouth hung open and his face had turned nearly as pale as the top part of his hair.

"H-haru?" Rin asked finding the rare blush on her cheeks as she looked at her boyfriend, the shock over his face as he stood there.

"Pregnant..." Haru replied breathlessly, his fingers beginning to twitch so he wasn't stuck in the same position, "Really? Is it mine?"

Rin turned to the pregnancy test before shrugging, in a way she thought that he knew everything about Tohru's situation or at least that she was the one pregnant. In the ox's head it was a bit different, all he had really seen was his girlfriend with a positive pregnancy test stating that she was knocked up. "God I hope not, you better not be the father or else I might have to kill you" she warned him, smiling weakly at him but still meaning her words.

Haru's face paled some more but he didn't want to lead himself into a breakdown, "Whose is it?"

Rin looked at him oddly not sure why he seemed to be freaking out, "That damn asshole rat, Kyo maybe?" she shrugged, "I'm not really sure, haven't found out yet."

"Do you...need me to do anything?" Haru questioned clutching his elbow as he came closer to the table, pulling up a chair and sitting there extremely weakly. He couldn't believe that Rin was cheating on him but he still loved her right? Right? "Maybe I could just pretend to be the dad or...or something."

"You don't have to do that you idiot, in fact you probably shouldn't..." she spoke not liking how ill he seemed, his eyes stil glued to the test. Taking his hand she attempted to calm him down stroking his hand with her thumb as the three other girls just looked at him. "You're not the father...I don't want you to be the father to this child. Alright?"

Haru stared at her getting up, "Okay," he nodded blankly, "Okay, but you know if you need me for anything during the pregnancy..." he whispered acting more down to earth than usual even though he was in a lot of shock.

"Hatsuharu-san, it's alright," Tohru smiled at him, "But thank you for offering to help, that's so sweet of you. Although it would be best if you weren't the father, I'll try and tell you as soon as I know alright. Afterall you've been so kind to everyone."

"Uh, sure, right," Haru muttered rubbing his neck and wandered over to the counter, he wanted to pay for their meal instead of having them pay the bill. "And make sure that that girl gets another jelly alright?" he asked gesturing to Rin, she was eating for two now wasn't she?

Back at the table Uo looked up to see him walk out, "Pretty weird guy," she laughed weakly, "I mean, to think that he's responsible for that, but, he is kind of a nice guy. Doesn't he hang out by himself a lot as well, or follow around Momiji?"

"Oh well Hatsuharu-san is very nice but I'm not sure why he seemed so panicked, I hope he's alright now, he didn't look very relaxed when he went out. What if he collapses or faints or...should I go after him and make sure that he's alright?" Tohru asked looking the way he had left, she wasn't sure what had happened but it seemed that he had become depressed.

"He thinks that it's your baby," Hana told Rin as she looked at her, "Sohma Hatsuharu believes it to be you who is pregnant."

Rin looked at Hana in disbelief before replaying the conversation through her head, "Crap!" She looked doggedly at the riceball, "Listen or whatever if I you want Tohru, I gotta go after him before he has a fricken tantrum. Take care of yourself or I might just have to kill you," she said dryly, slapping down some money and dashing out to find her Haru.

Tohru gave a weak smile, "Well it'll be alright, won't it?" Hana gently smiled as Uo sighed, this was exhausting already.

**Later that Day**

"Irashaimase" two girls bowed as Yuki walked into the supermarket with Tohru and Kyo, the latter having felt pushed into it lest he suffer Shigure's singing-in-the-bath time. One of the girls wore a name tag reading "Tori XD" and by looking at her one would become immediately drawn to the big silver earrings she was wearing, her brown eyes twinkled as she looked at the two guys.

The other girl had strangely purple hair which caught Yuki's eyes, purple hair to match his amethyst eyes? Was it dyed...was she younger than him, he didn't remember seeing her around the school or else Makoto would have freaked out. She wore gothic style jewelry and a black hair ribbon. Her glasses really brought out how attractive she was. Her name tag read "Vicky"

Tohru gave a weak smile to each of the two girls before feeling Yuki and Kyo each take her hand and walk over to the produce counter.

Whilst they were there Tori turned to Vicky and sighed, "There were a couple at the back arguing again, apparently they don't know what to have for dinner. It's kind of cute in a way but it's making work a little harder. The guy is kinda pale though, I wonder if he's alright."

Vicky looked at the floor, her eyes kept roaming off to Kyo, he looked almost as hot as that cute blonde she'd seen with the bunny backpack. Sighing she stared at her accessories, the store was pretty lenient to be letting her wear this stuff and she bowed her head. "The guy, I heard that he's with his girlfriend and she's pregnant but that the kid isn't his. Kinda sad right afterall I'd like to see what kind of baby those two would have."

Tori lifted an eyebrow tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear, she batted her huge brown eyes, "Well I'm just worried about his health, he really didn't seem that happy..." she mused before hearing a squeal.

Over at the displays Tohru was pointing at two toys holding velcro hands, a small grey rat and a large orange cat, "Oh my gosh! Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun look!It's so cute isn't it!" she reached out to take it, smiling widely as she set it in the basket before blinking, was this too much to pay for? She pondered it over before seeing both Yuki and Kyo reaching out for the toy. Yuki's hand attached to it first and he held it up.

"I'll buy it for you Honda-san, it seems that it really means a lot to you," he smiled at her as Tohru tried to resist, tell him that he shouldn't have done that but it was too late, he had already left. Tohru glanced down at the milk, Yuki-kun was so kind to have done that for her, now she should return the favor with making sure that he had a good dinner.

"Damn rat, I could've bought it for you," Kyo muttered running his hand up the back of his neck, "Hey Tohru, yesterday you really worried me, about Hatori and everything...was anything wrong?"

Tohru took a deep breath before nodding, "Umm, Kyo-kun I..."

A thought ran across her mind as she saw him standing there before her, watching her, most definitely caring for her

...

"_Are you alright?" an unidentifiable male asked her, holding her hand and stroking it, "I wasn't expecting you to drink any of it, but then I'm not sure what they told you it was. --I know you probably won't remember this and somehow I hope that I'm not able to tell you this but I...I think I'm in love with you."_

_The male moved closer to her as she grabbed for his shoulders, the heat was beating into the pair as they stared into each other's eyes, Tohru touched the area around the male's lips and stroked his cheek, "Is that true --kun, you love me?" She started crying, the tears running down her face as she felt herself lean towards him wishing that he kissed her, she wanted his warm lips and his strong shoulders. _

_In what seemed an era they had both taken off their clothes, the male gently taking her shirt off for her and not making a second thought as he unhooked her bra, they sat naked together, the door locked and the sounds of a party downstairs but there was this guy. This male who...loved her? His warm body...did she love his body? It felt like it. _

"_I.." Tohru sobbed, the alcohol getting to her again, "I'm so ugly, how could you ever like me? I...I...there's nothing special about me at all, I can't even break the curse..."_

_The male watched her wanting to help her, he leaned forwards, kissing her neck in a passionate manner and began to run his fingers through her hair. He was so passionate here and she knew that he loved her and she felt that she loved him. In only a short time the two were curled up together in the bed as Tohru pressed herself against his chest. She didn't remember touching him in a way that could make him transform, they had used measures around that. Yet she knew it, this guy might love her now more than anyone else ever would or could._

"_I love you..." she found herself to whisper and then listened to his warm, strong voice._

"_Hearing you say that makes me happy..."_

_..._

"Honda-san?" Yuki asked looking at her as she just stood there staring into space, it seemed Kyo had panicked again when he couldn't get through to her. "Are you alright? Is everything alright..."

"I was just asking her that," Kyo sighed running a hand down his face, "Crap, you were gonna say something before you totally zoned out."

"Oh?" Tohru asked trying to get herself into the present-day before her face turned slightly more downcast, "Oh, well Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun...please don't worry about me because everything is going to be fine really and, and although I'd really like to keep living at Shigure-san's house with everyone, I'm pre--"

**END OF CH 2 – sorry it was so short**

**So because most people wanted them to appear, the next chapter will have Hiro and Kisa in it as well as Momiji. **

**  
And the next guessing question is: What are two of my three time OTP (One True Pairings)? - only guess three the winner will get a bit part with the character of their choice NOT ROMANTIC**

**BONUS SECTION: WHERE THE PREGNANCY TEST WENT**

Night had fallen on the Uotani apartment and Arisa had already departed for her part-time job, she had dumped the bag in her room forgetting the pregnancy test right inside. Uo's father blinked, he got up trying to figure out where he was and then checked the fridge. Where was his beer!? And his cigarettes they were nearly all gone...where had his money gone? He checked his pockets clapping each twice, nothing.

Wait, no his daughter, god damn it his daughter probably poured them out because of the doctor's orders, so it was her fault. She should pay and she had plenty of money. In his drunken state he moved towards Arisa's room and checked her bag, the first thing he touched was a tube and so pulled it up.

He looked at it and his eyes went wide, "Pregna..." he slurred freaked out slightly.

It seemed that Haru wasn't the only one to come to a misunderstanding


	4. Chapter Three:: The Father?

**I know what you guys are thinking – review already but hey ten people reviewed the last chapter and that's enough to motivate any writer.**

**Thankyous for CH.2 **

95Elizabeth, IceAngel5, kiwadoi seiitsu, Kyonkichi-san, nami4027, PurpleHime, raccu, Rinny87, rockangel160, Running to my Heart, Vikertee

**CH 3. The Father? Or **I can not believe that another update is here already

"Oh?" Tohru asked trying to get herself into the present-day before her face turned slightly more downcast, "Oh, well Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun...please don't worry about me because everything is going to be fine really and, and although I'd really like to keep living at Shigure-san's house with everyone, I'm pre--"

"Pre?" Yuki attempted to coax her as the girl hesitated to say anything else, "Honda-san, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm preparing a dinner party that I'd like to invite Akito-san to!" she smiled raising a fist in the air in sign of victory. Yuki and Kyo exchanged looks between each other in disbelief, Yuki looked rather displeased at the pleasure and Kyo...

"Why the hell would you want to invite that fricken bas- for!?" the red head snapped looking down at the basket, "I mean it's one thing to ask that damn Ayame or Ritsu or...or that annoying rabbit bu-"

"Please don't talk badly about Momiji-kun!" Tohru spoke up before feeling her cheeks turning red slightly, "Or...or any of the others. I mean, you usually do say some things about Ayame-san and Ritsu-kun but please don't put Momiji-kun in there."

Yuki nodded, "Apparently Momiji's sister is in the hospital, Haru told me about it."

Kyo stared at them and sighed, putting a hand to his forehead, "Yeah, sorry about that and all...just don't...don't invite that jerk and I thought we already had a party, or at least that perverted mutt did and this guy," he pointed to Yuki, "Stayed with you half the night."

Tohru looked to Yuki and saw him nervously turn aside, was Yuki-kun the father? "Really Yuki-kun? Why?"

Yuki blinked as he looked at her, giving a prince-like smile, "I was worried about you, I would have never imagined that you would drink that much especially since you didn't want to hurt anyone else's feelings. I would have stayed longer but someone," he spoke commenting on Kyo, "Made sure that you were sleeping alright...Selfish Idiot"

Kyo offered up a weakened smile, "You know Tohru, you're not ugly so don't say that again and being with you...it really made me happy so it wasn't like it was a huge sacrifice...better than being with the jerks downstairs even if I did have to wait a while..."

There was silence as no one was sure what to say after that, Tohru kept looking between Yuki and Kyo, it had to be one of them right? Maybe Kyo-kun since he made sure she slept or maybe Yuki-kun...

Silence...

"I'm not going to have your baby!" was the voice from a few stands over, the trio instantly turned recognizing the voice to belong to none other than Rin Sohma. "Come on Haru, I told you, I'm not having your kid."

Haru nodded as he filled up the cart with even more food that the horse could eat, there was about 10,000円 worth of jelly in there. "I still love you," he spoke trying to see whether repeating it could make him hold onto that feeling. "Rin, I love you. Please tell me that you still love me..." he seemed to beg as Rin's eyes widened.

"Of course baby," she whispered wrapping her arms around his shaking body and feeling him break, he felt lighter somehow, weaker, "I'm just not gonna have a baby..."

"You should," the ox nodded to himself, "You really shouldn't have an abortion and make sure to tell the father..."

"There isn't a father..." Rin sighed, holding his arm, "I love you Haru, no one else alright? I just don't know who is going to be a father but it's hopefully not you."

Haru looked down before taking a deep breath, "I want to protect you Rin, you and the kid no matter what...I've decided that I will do anything for you Isuzu..."

Rin hung her head, "But I'm not pregnant...you don't need to do all of this, I'm not pregnant."

Haru looked at her with a smile, "Then what were you doing with that pregnancy test? Summoning aliens..."

Rin stared at the ground, she couldn't betray Tohru like that, "I'm sorry baby, really...I'll tell you sometime alright, just please wait a little?"

"Promise that you love me?" Haru asked holding her in his protective arms and she nodded. The ox turned back to the counters, "I think we need more jelly, fetus' tend to need food or something." He lifted his chin up, "I wonder if it'll be like Alien..."

_Keep dreaming _Rin found herself to think before clutching his arm, "Haru, when I have children I want you to be the father alright?" At this she found her heart beat, Haru was smiling so happily that it just reminded her of just how much she loved him.

...Silence...

"Was that just Rin?" Yuki blinked looking aside to find the source of the voice as Tohru looked down, "Did she get news from Hatori or something.."

"N-no," Tohru spoke looking down and then stared at the two guys, "Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun...I'm pregnant, please don't tell anyone."

...

..

Both boys had their eyes completely on her stomach, had this happened when they were with Tohru, Kyo remembered her naked and Yuki remembered laying her in her bed, what did that mean? Slowly they both nodded zoomed in on her belly as if expecting it to explode.

"Yuki-kun? Kyo-kun?" she asked seeing their still faces and their eyes fixed on her stomach, they weren't moving. She had...had made them stop moving? "Yuki-kun...Kyo-kun..."

"There's something in there?" Yuki mused his eyes still onto the girl's shirt.

"Kinda, I guess. Like some fish-looking alien?" Kyo answered as if Tohru had turned into some really weird alien.

"So it's living inside of there?" Yuki questioned again before finding himself reach out and absent mindedly touching the brunette's stomach. "I don't really think it feels me..."

"Probably inside of some jelly...like a spawn..." the cat replied as they both heard Tohru speak again.

"Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, you two are behaving so nicely together, it makes me so happy to see that but I don't think the baby really feels anything right now and I don't really know who the father is but, but if you could keep this private then it's okay and I'll be alright on my own."

"No!" both guys said together looking into Tohru's eyes wanting to help her.

"I'll help you Honda-san..." the prince whispered although his face was pale and he was still out of it, "Ah..why don't I...I mean I...I..." without knowing what else to do and with his mind freaking out on him he managed to grab an armful of strawberry boxes and put them in the basket Kyo had taken because it was "too heavy for Tohru".

"Damn it!! Who the hell did this!?" he asked before shaking his head, "I mean...it's...it's gonna be alright hopefully...but, but," he looked towards Yuki, "You know I'm gonna to kill you if it's yours..."

"Well I doubt that it will look cute if it's anything like you...wow the monster cat had a kitten..." he said dryly, sweat already collecting on his forehead before he started to laugh and then coughed from the stress as Tohru rubbed his back.

"Yuki-kun is it alright? Is it your asthma again?" she panicked before feeling something odd in her stomach, she felt it coming and hiccuped.

This alerted both guys and they stared at her with wide eyes, "What is it? What's wrong with the baby?"

Tohru stared at the two of them before looking down at her stomach, "Oh..well I really don't think that any--"

"Hatori!" Kyo yelled not giving Tohru time to complete what she wanted to say, "Aww, crap when I do get that doctor..."

"No, no," Tohru struggled, "Kyo-kun it's alright we shouldn--"

"Honda-san!" Yuki held her tightly as he led her to a seat, "Sit down and relax, maybe...maybe some warm milk or something."

"She's not a cat you damn rat!" Kyo snapped at that, the stress affecting the two cousins terribly. "Warm milks not gonna do crap..."

"Actually i think I..." the riceball attempted once again to speak up, she watched as the prince stood up to face his cousin.

"If you could keep your ego in check you would have realized that rats are also given warm milk. And how do you even know that it's your..."

"Drinking too much milk can kill cats..." a strong voice was heard as the two third-years looked towards their younger cousin, his hand around Rin's. "Yeah, drinking too much milk hurts a cat's stomach and then it dies...so you heard that she was pregnant?"

"You mean you already knew!?" Kyo and Yuki yelled looking at Haru as Rin helped Tohru get away, or more like dragged her from the scene allowing her to get to work

**At Tohru's Work**

Tohru looked around as she came in late, she froze remembering what Yuki had said about Momo? How was Momiji taking that. Closing her eyes the flashback came to her again, those warm hands, that heartbeat, the way he spoke so deeply tha--"

"Tohru!" the blonde bunny called looking at her, he was resting against the back wall with his backpack on, he really did look handsome these days. "How are you?" he asked tilting his head to the side and offered up a packet of strawberry flavored Pocky. "Want some?"

"Oh, if that, if that's alright with you, but really you shouldn't worry about me, and they're all yours and..." the rabbit started laughing as he leaned in close to her, how could he act so happy with Momo where she was? "What about--" she stopped short not knowing whether to continue or not.

"Momo?" Momiji spoke weakly looking at the floor, "i went to see her with Kisa today, Papa probably wasn't happy with me," he looked at the ground and put a hand around hers, "Are you alright? I was worried about you, Kyo and Yuki tried looking after you but you really did drink a lot"

"At Shigure-san's last week..." she blushed, that was about two weeks ago, was he still worried about that, "Momiji-kun do you know about--"

"About the time that you and Kyo spent together after the party?" he thought to himself before nodding carrying somewhat of an attitude over it. Tohru almost sensed it to be jealousy or dislike but it was Momiji-kun, he couldn't have these emotions right.

"Momiji-kun, do you think that it's possible for someone not in the Zodiac to be with someone who is?" her eyes drifted up to him before seeing the deep red colour that coated his cheeks.

"Yeah it's possible," he smiled at her, brightening her from the inside-out, "Really it's possible...why?"

Tohru looked to Momiji and offered a weak smile, "Please don't say anything Momiji-kun but I think I have feelings for..."

"Momiji-nii-san" Kisa spoke interrupting the riceball as Momiji turned with his usual smile slapped on, "Ah, Nee-chan!"

Momiji held Kisa in his arms although their bodies weren't exactly touching, he laughed to himself as he turned to Tohru. Hiro standing behind them.

"Hey Tohru," he leaned in to her, whispering into her ear, "Let's do something fun tonight, all four of us and Yuki and...Kyo too if you want."

The riceball shone at this, "I'd love to Momiji-kun!"

**I feel so bad for updating so much but everyone's reviews have really made me a lot happier this week, especially with finals being next week. I think that after this week I'm going to try to make the chapters even longer and the chapters fewer.**

**Also I'm wondering who people think the father is, please tell me who if you think you know**

**Myst**

**Bonus Part: Later that Night**

A young man stood outside of Shigure's house, his hands were in front of him and he wore rather beautiful clothes, a pearl white shirt and black trousers. His heart pounded as he stared at the stars, they really were rather beautiful. He bowed his head allowing the wind to pull his hair back so that it hit his face. He closed his eyes remembering how he had bonded with Tohru that night, that one night that meant the world to him and giving a small kick to a stone walked away.

Was tonight going to be different? No. Still all he cared about was this girl and her strength, her happiness, he would do anything for her. He held onto his sleeve before bowing his head and turned.

"_For just a little I need to think and then I'll come back, I promise"_


	5. Chapter Four:: Lots of Herrings

**THANKYOU REVIEWERS CH.3**

95Elizabeth, breakingdawnx9, Clairence, draganett, H3110-KiTtY, kiwadoi seiitsu, Kyki- The Late Night Writer, Kyonkichi-san, Lady Ayami, LinaStar, Mercyfyre, nami4027, Otaku-Rehab, PurpleHime, raccu, Rinny87, rockangel160, ROSELIACOOL, Running to my Heart, tori, toshirogurl, Vikertee, VinterBarn

**CH 4. Lots of Herrings**

Tohru looked down at her pink skirt and white blouse ensemble, how long would it be until she was too fat to wear this? She stared at her belly and stroked the skin, the father? How would the father react to this knowledge but then knowing her heart she really wanted the child's daddy to be...

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru spun around to see the boy watching her with a weak smile, his eyes targeted onto her stomach and the itchiness came back to him. He rubbed the back of his neck and a deep blush crept over his cheeks.

"Honda-san, Momiji's here with the tickets, apparently he wants the five of us, well you, me, him and Kisa and Hiro. ..he would have invited that idiotic cat but apparently he's headed off to the dojo today." He felt his heart beat slightly and then looked down, "You don't need anything special...for the baby right?"

"Oh well...Hatori-san hasn't told me anything," she fidgeted with her skirt and then perked up, a smile over her face, "But I'm coming right now so...so don't worry about me!" She took a step forward before she saw Yuki holding a book in his hands, not thinking she fell over and soon there was one girl and a rat on the ground. "Oh Yuki-kun I'm really really sorry..."

"Don't worry about it Honda-san" Yuki looked up at her and rubbed his head against her thumb, "Are you alright? Did you--"

"No, all thanks to you Yuki-kun," she laughed stroking the small rat's soft fur, "Aww you really are cute you know." She leaned across to sort out his clothes and her eyes fell onto a book "_How to help raise a baby" _"Oh my gosh Yuki-kun!"

Yuki looked up at the book and paled slightly, "I.."

"Oh you were reading it for me?" she let herself smile widely, "Thankyou soo soo much Yuki-kun, it makes me so happy to know that you were thinking of me and of course the baby will be in such capable hands."

"I want to try to be a good role model for the child," Yuki whispered before transforming but Tohru was too immersed in the book to freak out over the naked man. The prince slipped on black trousers and a white shirt. Tohru looked up at him, he really did look nice in that shirt with the breeze from the window blowing back his hair. He was adorable and so caring. "You ready to go?"

"Yuki-kun those clothes," Tohru motioned forward to touch the pearl white shirt, he looked so formal wearing this. "They look really good on you but I...I don't remember"

"Haru took me shopping yesterday after I ran into him and Rin, said he wanted to get Rin something to wear when she got bigger although the skirts might only have been appropriate if she exploded. We should go there together Honda-san.." he tilted his head to the side providing his warm princely smile and Tohru felt her heart beat faster.

"Yuki-kun, you'd make a good father," she laughed as Yuki's eyes widened, he looked so shaky and all of a sudden started choking on the air. Tohru stared at him not sure what would happen before finding Kagura to run up and start hitting him on the back.

"Hold on Yun-kun!" she yelled pounding him as he started to cough, did she even know how hard she was hitting him? Yuki looked up with a weakened expression.

"You've stopped it Kagura..." he told her trying to soothe his back by putting his hand there, "What are you doing here?"

"Well...Momiji told me that he had a spare ticket for the amusement park and I decided to invite myself a long, I hope that's alright. I was really excited until he said that Kyo wasn't coming, apparently he's going training for about a week to get his mind off of something though no one's told me what..." she kicked the floor with her foot and then looked to Tohru. "But now we have even numbers Tohru-chan!"

"E-even numbers?" Tohru asked before seeing the rest of the group, Kisa was holding Hiro's hand trying to calm him down about some trivial thing and Momiji was making jokes with Shigure about the changes he had been going through. "Oh! You're right Kagura-chan! There are three girls and three boys!"

"You bet," the boar winked holding Tohru's hands, "And we can talk them into doing things for us," With that she looked up to Yuki whose eyes widened as he looked side to side.

"Kagura you don't really think that..." he smiled weakly before Kagura shook her head and stared right at the poor rat.

"It's Tohru right? You wouldn't want to upset her would you?" the college girl held Tohru in her arm and leaned across to stare at Yuki who turned a deep red.

"N-no!" Yuki splurted out "Of course not! But...but does Honda-san really..."

"Of course she does," Kagura tried to tell him matter of factly, "She is a girl and most girls like to be spoiled. I mean you wouldn't want someone to steal her from you..."

The prince turned a deeper red as Kagura came closer to him, pointing a finger towards his stomach, he stood straighter feeling the saliva roll down his throat, "No...I wouldn't like that either but...but...Honda-san really should be the one saying this."

Tohru looked at him turning red and shaking her head side to side, "No...no that's not...that's not true, if Yuki-kun would spoil me I'd, I'd feel guilty. Afterall he bought me that toy yesterday which I love so...so he doesn't need to do anything else."

"Well of course Honda-san, if there's anything you want today you could ask me..." he struggled to smile even though Kagura had pinned him against the wall whilst interrogating him, "Especially food, I mean you might need food to gain the weight you need."

"So you're saying that you want her to have a bigger butt and bigger boobs, that you want Tohru to get fat for you. Well Yun-kun I didn't think you liked things like that..." Kagura's eyes targeted on him making Yuki feel even more uncomfortable.

"N-No! I don't...I mean I don't like that kind of thing..." he turned towards Tohru hoping for some help and imagined her in a couple of months, she would be bigger so was saying this wrong? Was it hurtful? "I mean...if Honda-san were to get bigger it wouldn't really matter to me. I'd still like to take care of her, I mean no matter what Honda-san would be beautiful."

"Ah Yuki-kun that's not true," Tohru smiled her cheeks turning red before she heard two voices calling up the stairs for her.

"Onee-san?" Kisa asked dashing up and seeing the position that Yuki was in blinked, "Kagura-nee what are you doing to...to Yuki-nii?"

"Leading an investigation..." Kagura smiled, "Well Yun-kun it seems that you passed the test.."

"So we can go?" Momiji tried tilting his head to the side and blinked seeing what Yuki was wearing, it seemed odd to him this color combination as if it had some connection to him or maybe because there was something about this princely rat that he knew. "Yuki what did you do?"

"I...I didn't do anything," Yuki told them with a shaky voice, "And yes, I think that going would be good right now, that is if I'm allowed to go..."

"Fine you're off the hook for now," Kagura lowered her hand and then turned around, taking Kisa's hand and walking down the stairs giving Yuki some breathing room.

Momiji offered Yuki a weak smile and walked over once he saw the book on the counter, he looked down at the title and stroked it with his finger, his eyes widened and he took a deep breath in but refused to say something. His heart pounded in his chest and his eyes grew wider, was Tohru really pregnant? He turned around with a weakened expression to see that Yuki and Tohru were talking about something and hadn't seen him find this book, "Hey Tohru-chan!" he laughed taking her hand, "Come on! I want us all to get our picture on a shirt! And then we need to go in the photobooth, I think we'll all fit without any problems and we wouldn't have to hug so no one transforms."

"Oh!" Tohru smiled putting her hands together, "That would be wonderful Momiji-kun! It's so exciting to think that we'd be able to share these moments together and if it's no t too much trouble I'd like to ride the ferris wheel."

"Yeah that'd be so cool!" the bunny laughed before gazing back at Yuki, "So Yun-Yun are you coming?"

Yuki gave a weak laugh before nodding, "Sure," he started to walk down the stairs before he paused, "Momiji, where did you get that nickname?"

"The vice president of the student council was telling the whole school to call you that and I thought it was kinda cute y'know..." he turned to Yuki and winked holding Tohru's hand in his.

"So are we going?" Hiro moaned looking up at the stairs at the group

"Hiro-kun we shouldn't worry about getting there, I'm sure that Momiji-nii has everything planned out and we'll get plenty of time to play there."

"Whatever, just make sure that he doesn't get too hyper why don't you?" the sheep rolled his eyes before smiling at Kisa holding his hand in hers and giving him a smile that could melt away his anger, "Let's just go..."

"Sure! Let's go!" Momiji laughed and with that they were off.

**In the mountains**

Kyo looked at the running river, he and Kazuma had been busy fishing for something that would be adequate for their lunch and luckily they had come across a lot of herring. Kyo had left early in the morning and had sworn that he saw someone near the house, probably Shigure or that damn rat. No big deal. He felt the light splash of a discovered herring against his pearl white shirt. Since he had been leaving late at night he had dug out a white t-shirt and black trousers so he could start his training.

"So is this relaxing?" Kazuma inquired noticing his adopted son's troubled expression, there was definitely something going on with this kid that he wanted to sort out.

"Yeah kinda," Kyo shrugged wrestling with a herring, it looked like they were having fish tonight. He turned to see Kazuma staring at him with a smile on his face, the man was holding a fishing net and not using his bare hands, sure it was easier but did it take much skill? "What are you smiling about master?"

"I just think you have an interesting method of catching fish," he looked at the sky as if the answers to all life's mysteries were up there, "So what's wrong with Tohru-chan?"

"With...Tohru," Kyo wiped his forehead, he'd had enough of catching fish for now, "Nothing apart from the fact that she's pregnant..."

The martial artist turned and tilted his head to the side, "Is this a joke? Tohru..."

"Yeah, apparently she's pregnant...thing is I don't really know if I'm the father or not..." Kazuma grew a little pale at this, he lowered his head giving the situation some deep thought.

After a while he finally replied, "Would you like to be the father?"

"Hell I don't know!" Kyo snapped unintentionally running a hand through his hair, "I guess not..."

Kazuma's face turned to a surprised emotion, he knew that Kyo really did care for her and to hear him say this..."Why not?"

"'Cause I really don't think the kid needs their father to be locked up," Kyo spoke bitterly staring at the water as Kazuma turned to him sadly.

...Silence...

**Okay well that's all, not sure whether you'd call this short, long or whatever**

**Hey guys and gals, there will be some Haru/Yuki implied in this fic. It will only be implied not an actual couple but tell me if you have a problem with it or whether it's not plausible. **


	6. Chapter Five: Stuck on the Ferris Wheel

**Fifth Chapter Equals Super Huge Thankyou List and Self Advertising**

**Thankyou to those who have favorited this story**

95Elizabeth, 9xDance Water Dancex9, animeprincess32, H3110-KiTtY, imthegirlyoulookatbutneversee, luna-moonkitty, imthegirlyoulookatbutneversee, luna-moonkitty, Mercyfyre, mizblond, nami4027, Running to my Heart, snoopykid2991, UltimateShipper2008, xxSohmaxHatorixx

**Thankyou to those who have put this fic of story alert**

95Elizabeth, alyhaly, breakingdawnx9, cherryberrysweetie, draganett, Enigma-Nemesis, Eternity Crystal, Fou-Chan, fullmoon127, imthegirlyoulookatbutneversee, Kagome51, Kyonkichi-san, LadyAkina, LinaStar, loretta537, luna-moonkitty, mizblond, nami4027, raccu, rockangel160, ROSELIACOOL, Running to my Heart, snoopykid2991, String.Cheese, tiflissa, UltimateShipper2008, Vikertee, VinterBarn,

**Thankyou to the reviewers from CH. 4**

95Elizabeth, H3110-KiTtY, jess, Kyki- The Late Night Writer, luna-moonkitty, Mercyfyre, raccu, Rinny87, rockangel160, Rose, Running to my Heart, Vikertee, VinterBarn

**Self Advertising**

**Story Title: **Melted Crayons

**Release Date: **June 1st 2008

**Summary: **Sequel to Shy Little Boy

**Couples: **HaruxRin / YukixTohru

**Also:**

**Guess what I just realized me and Akito had the same thing in common...a psychological disorder BPD.**

**And now after that huge ramble**

**Onto!**

**CHAPTER FIVE: Stuck on the Ferris Wheel and Father-Son Talk**

"Onee," Kisa whispered reaching across for Tohru's arm, the brunette turned to her and smiled allowing the younger girl to smile too. "We should, if it's not too much trouble, umm, we should ride something together!"

Tohru's face brightened and she licked her strawberry icecream, Yuki-kun had bought it for her and then he had bought himself one though she wasn't sure what flavor it was. It looked like cookie dough but Yuki-kun wouldn't tell her whether that was his favorite flavor. She closed her eyes, she should have just asked him what flavor he was eating instead of asking if it was his favorite or not.

"Sure," the riceball chirped with her usual smile, "What will we ride? Should we wait until Momiji-kun and Yuki-kun and Kagura-chan come back?" she turned around wildly for them but where were they. Momiji had just said that he wanted to go into the store and Kagura had agreed, then the boar had ended up dragging Yuki-kun is as well, "Shouldn't we wait until they finish?"

"Yeah right?" Hiro yawned staring upwards, "They coulda shown a little more respect and everything, I mean taking us here where there are those stupid ride operators telling me I'm too short, just 'cause I'm not five foot five they fricken call me a child. What am I supposed to do, ride that damn teacups..."

"But, Hiro-kun..." Kisa choked looking down, "I really wanted to ride the teacups with Onee-chan" she stared at her icecream and took the last bite, she had ordered a small so it wasn't that hard for her to finish. Hiro stood still before taking Kisa's hand.

"Alright let's go to the teacups," Hiro sighed trying to direct Kisa that way but she stopped and put her hand on Hiro's wrist.

"Hiro, I'd really like to go with Onee-chan too and we should wait for the others to come back. Can we please wait?" she asked in a quiet voice as Hiro sighed getting back to the seats.

"They better come back then," Hiro moaned looking to Tohru, "Do you have any idea where they are or are you so stupid that you forgot already."

"Hiro...please don't," Kisa whispered as Hiro became slightly quiet, he still stared at the table creating a figure eight with his finger. "Onee-chan..." Kisa spoke looking up at Tohru, "Would that be alright?"

"Of course," Tohru laughed, "I love the teacups, mum used to make them go really really fast, maybe we could do that, I bet that Yuki-kun and Kagura-chan have enough strength and energy between the two of them to move it really fast, Momiji-kun too I bet."

"What can I do?" Momiji asked running out of the shop with Yuki and Kagura, the rat looked defeated and was carrying an armful of pink bags, he looked down sadly as Kagura hit him on the back. It was then that Tohru noticed that all the elder girl was carrying was her purse. "Oh yeah we should probably get on a ride or something..."

"Yes, umm, we were just talking about the teacups...Kisa-chan and I...we were going, Hiro too of course and anyone who wants to really..." she looked at them hopefully as Kagura slapped Yuki again.

"Yeah! Let's do that! It'd be so much fun right Yun-kun?" She looked right at the boy and the bags on his arm, "Oh Tohru, I bought you something," she smiled looking at Yuki's arm and pointed to the fourth one along, "It's in...this bag. Aww Yun-chan why is it so near the back?"

"Because you shoved them on my arm without me saying anything," Yuki commented keeping his head down, no wonder that stupid cat got annoyed at her. "Kagura you could have tried to get a bigger bag...you still could..."

Kagura looked to Yuki before adopting a sweet, innocent girl act, "Aww Yun-kun, I'm so sorry I should have gotten one, do you think you could go back and get one whilst I hold the other bags, I'd really like the one with the cat on it."

Yuki sighed, passing Kagura the bags and went back into the store, he returned within moments with girls staring after him with three bags in hand. "Here," he spoke handing it over to her, "Do you think you could carry it this time?" Kagura nodded as she transferred the smaller bags and Yuki passed two across to the girls, "Kisa, I thought I'd get you one so it's a tiger alright," he smiled as he gave her the tiger-face bag and then turned to Tohru, "And Honda-san, this one has a cat and a mouse and...sadly a dog on it."

"Thank you O-onii-chan" Kisa smiled as she looked at her own tiger face bag and then looked to Tohru and saw her glow.

"Yuki-kun thank you so so much..." tears came into her eyes and she had to hold back on the urge to put her arms around him. "Thank you! So teacups right!?" before she knew it she had held Yuki's hand tightly and gazed into his eyes, "Thank you"

"You're welcome Honda-san, you too Kisa," he looked up at the sky, '_maybe I should get Machi something as well' _he felt Tohru lead him forwards and to the area where the teacups were and somehow he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was staring daggers at him.

"So we're here!" the riceball announced bringing the rat back to reality, "The teacups and we should get to ride soon the line is pretty short..."

"Probably because it's such a boring ride," Hiro moaned with his arms folded as Kagura looked at him, "Man this'll be exciting..."

"Well then I'll have to take you to the arcade games so you can show me that there's something more exciting, getting beat by a girl?" she winked as Hiro looked to her,

"Sure, whatever, let's just do that then," he looked up feeling the sky starting to darken and shook his head, probably getting cloudy that was all.

"Let's go!" he heard Momiji call breaking him out of the same mind set, so they were going to ride these stupid teacups but after that things might get better. He looked across at them and cringed, really? A pink teacup were they insane?

**In the Mountains**

Kyo shuddered as he heard the rumble of thunder, hopefully Tohru wasn't having any of this weather, lightning really frightened her and more than that it frightened that damn rat...somehow that rat was even afraid of being all alone in a darkened room, well not when trying to sleep and crap but just power outages. There was something about the color black that would just set him off.

He flinched feeling the rain, okay his bad weather..."Give me a break," he moaned staring at the tent as Kazuma looked to him sympathetically.

"You want to go take a rest?" he inquired rubbing his shoulder, "We could probably find something safer than a tent if you..."

"I'm fine," the cat replied in his half-deadened state, "Just hate this weather that's all..." Kazuma came to sit next to him and without prior warning put a hand up to help test the temperature, was he getting a fever. "Da--Master," he held to his knee, he had nearly let that word slip, no, not again, "I'm alright...don't...don't worry so much."

"I'm glad you almost called me that Kyo," he laughed ruffling the cat's orange hair, "We should still get you somewhere warm, I mean you might be the dad soon..."

"What would that make you...like a grandad or something?" he saw Kazuma's gaze drift out and a smile appear on his face, "Master!" the dojo owner looked to him and nodded, "I mean, why the hell did you take me in? I mean, yeah I guess it was regret or owed to your grandfather and whatever but...but you've seen my form more than..anyone really. Why are you still near me?"

"Because I care too much to leave," he smiled as Kyo gave a soft smile knocking Kazuma's hand off as the elder tried to ruffle his weird-colored hair. "Plus how would I manage to eat if you weren't with me," Kyo laughed weakly at this.

"You always did burn things Master," There were a couple more splashes as the fish swam around and the rain came down heavier. "But, what if I am gonna be a dad, what then?"

"What then?" the grey haired man repeated, "Well you'd be a father, you'd be a good one since you love Tohru and I think you'd have good judgment in the child's life."

"How did you know I loved her?" the cat looked up, his reddish-brown eyes increasing in size, "Master, and hell what good does it do for the cat to have a kid, what'd happen then..."

"Then they'd have a very noble father," Kazuma replied as he froze, the potatoes were going to fall in the river, seeing his eyes Kyo noticed the bag too but as he went to grab them a few of the fish thrased against his arm and in the scramble of it all the juzu beads plopped into the water rushing by them.

Kazuma froze before seeing the beads trying to get away, god...he looked at them and smiled as he found them to get stuck next to some driftwood. Turnng back to the ugly monster he reminded himself again that this was his son and tried to clear his throat. "Don't worry, I can see them..."

"Master...stop...maybe I should stay looking like this," the "monster" commented in the darkened voice, "I need to stay this way..."

"Kyo, what are you..." the man walked over to the water's edge and fished out the bracelet, holding it tight to his chest, this was more valuable than any potatoes. "Kyo..." he approached him again forcing himself to stand the smell, "Why don't you want to put the bracelet back on? Kyo...what's wrong?" his heart beat quickly as his stomach plummeted, something was very very wrong here.

"This is what I truly look like," the cat hissed, "And Kyo isn't my name, I don't..."

"Kyo!" Kazuma told him trying to force the bracelet on, it wasn't that he couldn't stand being around Kyo but he couldn't stand the pain he had to be feeling, the pain that came from being in this form. "Just..."

"Leave me!" the cat hissed attacking his former master and pushing him to the ground, ripping him up as if he had no control over this, "Leave me old man!"

Kazuma's eyes widened, Kyo, he really wasn't acting like himself, was it stress? A Black side? _Son, what's wrong with you?_

**Meanwhile**

**Ferris Wheel**

"Look Tohru!" Momiji pointed as he felt the small drops of rain, the weather forecast had said that it would be sunny today so he didn't understand why it would be raining now. "Look we're nearly at the top!"

"Oh that's great Momiji-kun!" the brunette laughed looking out, if the scene wasn't so dreary it would have been beautiful, "I wonder if Kyo-kun's alright?" There was silence between the two boys each knowing how badly Kyo received rain and there was that odd feeling about him. Suddenly there was a jolt and the ferris wheel came to a halt.

"We've stopped," Tohru commented as Momiji looked around everything had stopped and the rain started pounding against the top of their car.

A bolt of lightning struck in the distance.

**END CH 5.**


	7. Chapter Six:: Heartbeat

**Thankyou Reviewers CH. 5**

95Elizabeth, BandGeek99, H3110-KiTtY, IceAngel5, kiwadoi seiitsu, kouga's older woman, Kyki- The Late Night Writer, Kyonkichi-san, Mercyfyre, Mii-chan loves you, raccu, Rinny87, rockangel160, ROSELIACOOL, she-who-must-not-be-named!, TinGirl314, VinterBarn

**CHAPTER SIX: HEARTBEAT**

"_Shi-han!" Isuzu called running to the elder man holding a distressed Haru's arm, "There's something screwed up in there...something that fricken hurt..." she glared looking down her own heartbeat but what worried her more was the six year old who was breaking into tears. He had a huge scratch on his face and bruises on his body, he choked back the tears. "Are you going to do anything to that stupid ass?" _

_Kazuma offered a worried look at the little boy and then saw his hands, the juzu beads, "Hatsuharu are you going to be alright for a moment or so alone? I'll come right back," he tried with a smile before seeing the small boy sob obviously terrified over something. Anyone would be the first time they saw Kyo's true form. _

_Taking the juzu beads he walked over to the garden and the bushes, due to the smell he could tell Kyo was there. "Kyo..." he sighed holding the bracelet, he saw the small thing shiver and tried to hold back any disgust, this was his son. "Kyo, there you are...I have your bracelet" he smiled slipping it onto his arm and saw the naked seven year old. "Hey," he whispered smoothing his hair. _

"_M-master," Kyo sobbed reaching out timidly for his hand and felt his "father" embrace him in his arms, trying to comfort the crying boy, "Do you hate me now?" _

"_Of course not," the man laughed as the seven year old nodded, "Because no matter what you're still Kyo Sohma," 'my son' he mentally added to that and looked to Kyo, he seemed so shaken up by everything. "You want to come with and see Hatsuharu-chan..."_

"_He hates me doesn't he?" Kyo asked bitterly before looking up and seeing the small boy standing there. _

"_Kyo?" the ox asked tilting his head to the side, "Are you feeling alright?" he paused before blinking, "Kyo...why are you naked?" he shook his head, his light fluffy hair moving in the breeze and he ran over taking one of Kyo's hands, "I still want to spar with you..."_

"_Not when I'm naked!" Kyo felt himself say before realizing that even in this form there were people who cared about him and Kazuma felt happy. Kyo was human._

"Kyo is human..." the grey-haired man tried to remind himself feeling the claws sink in and the worst kind of pain take over him. There was blood on the ground below and he felt something odd with his knee, no his calf it was wet like saliva but also painful. Kyo? Was Kyo eating him? This kid must be out of his mind!

"Kyo!" he tried to order unable to move the leg away and bit down harder as the teeth came down, the cat monster was chewing, no not "the cat monster", Kyo. "Stop it! I...I love you..."

"Shut up!!" the once sane teenage boy roared, "Shut up!! I don't have a name...I...I'm this monster," he ripped apart his father even more, scarring the man in the worst ways. "I'll tell you that old man!"

"Kyo! Get to your senses! Control this...it's not right..." he froze seeing some struggle between the monster and the guy inside, it was as if two spirits were fighting over the same body. Kyo just started screaming, trying to get himself together,

"Get out of there!" Kyo seemed to hiss at himself before lurching forward on Kazuma again

"KYO!!" Kazuma yelled again forcing the bracelet up onto Kyo's wrist and saw the boy attempting to feast on his arm, he looked deranged and as much as it hurt to get up the master took Kyo in his arms and shivered as the boy broke down.

"What's wrong with me master?" he asked, "I couldn't...I couldn't think, I couldn't control what..." his eyes widened as he saw the blood down his masters back and the ripped up limbs, could he fight again? Could he perform his martial art techniques after this? Did he hate him...no that didn't matter right now, was he safe? "Master...I..."

"Kyo," Kazuma whispered holding the naked boy, his heart racing, "It's alright, we'll have to look into it..."

"Dad, maybe it would be better for me to get locked up," he whispered hearing the thunder, "You should take me there, I'm a danger, a threat.."

"And I would never take you there," Kazuma spoke stroking Kyo's hair, "I just think that...do you think therapy might work?" he mused, "Kyo no matter what I'm here for you..."

Kyo looked up from under his bangs and turned to Kazuma, "Master, I really am...am sorry and after everything you've done for me. Why?"

"Because I love you like you were my biological son," he whispered.

Another clap of thunder

...

..

**Amusement Park:**

The three of them sat in a circle, each guy taking one of Tohru's hands with both of theirs trying hard to calm her down, they had to get out of here soon, hadn't they foreseen this storm and if so why hadn't they stopped the ride. Another bolt of lightning, it was coming closer and they were stuck in this metal deathtrap. Tohru looked so broken and so fragile and both guys hated to see it.

"Tohru, it's going to be alright," Momiji whispered rubbing her right hand, "Just keep calm, I'm sure there'll be some help soon," he looked to Yuki who was leaning out of the car to get a closer look at the surroundings. "It'll be alright, just think that we're here, that we all love you and that we wouldn't ever let you get hurt."

"Mo-mo-momiji-kun?" Tohru sniffed as a bolt of lightning struck closer, lighting up the sky, she shivered holding onto her knees, she just wanted to get out of here. "I'm...I'm..."

"Hold both her hands Momiji," Yuki seemed to order as he stood up, "Honda-san I'm going to try to help but I need your help. I need to hug you..." without another word he did so, putting himself close to her body and turned into his rat form. "I'll see you soon" he promised her scurrying to the other side of the seats and running down the edge.

"Be--be sa-safe Yuki-kun!!" Tohru yelled out as the tiny mouse made his way down the ride, it took a lot of running and devising but he could get down quickly.

"Tohru..." Momiji told her stroking both her hands, "Come here," he told her holding her in his arms, "I'm no longer part of the curse, I've been release Honda-san, because of you..." she looked up at him feeling his warm body, she felt so calm in his hold. It felt familiar like,

"Kyo-kun..." she smiled to herself starting to feel tired, she loved those few moments when she hugged Kyo where he didn't transform, those few simple moments that meant so much to her everytime and then the way that Yuki-kun would protect her, "Kyo-kun please don't be hurt..."

"You really like him don't you?" Momiji asked seeming slightly hurt but this was Tohru, here was Tohru and her heart was beating at just the thought of his cousin..or perhaps both of his cousins. "I bet Kyo's looking forward to the baby..."

"You, You know Momiji-kun?" she asked softly as the bunny smiled

"'Cause I knew but," another thunder bolt and Tohru held the former bunny closer, "I didn't want to tell you but I saw the book that Yuki was reading. He'd make a good father as well..."

"So would you Momiji-kun," the riceball whispered hoping to god that the wheel would start turning again, she could feel Momiji's arm around her, his free hand running through her hair in comfort. "When you find someone special..and...and your children would be so beautiful."

Momiji blushed, "Really Tohru?" he laughed trying to act like his childish self as Tohru laughed too, "I think that Tohru-chan, I"

"Aaaah!"

The sound of a random scream broke the two out of their conversation and then the next words confused them until they remembered Yuki, "Oh my god! There's someone running around naked...I think it's...yeah it's a really hot guy!"

"Oh my gosh! It's Yuki! It's Yuki!" the fangirl squeaks and shrill yells continued everywhere and Yuki ran out head down in embarrassment but he had to do this for Honda-san.

Yuki closed his eyes deeply regretting this, when had he let Manabe become such an influence over him, running around like this was not something he would do but Tohru...metal drew lightning in and he would give her the entire world to save his life even if it did mean this unfortunate tarnish on his record. Darn it, why had he even forced himself to transform, looking at the situation now he could have just gone down as a human and now because of his moment of not thinking he had created this unnatural disaster. Well it couldn't be helped.

"Yun-chan!" Kagura yelled from the crowd dashing to him with a spare outfit, thankgod she had one of them with her, but as Yuki looked at it he froze. A dress? Was that all that she had with her, oh dear god...this had to be a nightmare, it just had to be a nightmare and where did she get this atrocity, his brother's store? God damnit! But he had to do it, he had to overcome his fear for Tohru no matter what happened to him. With some resistance he put it on, blushing for a moment before coming to his senses, this madness had to end no matter what.

"You have to get this thing moving!" he yelled to the man looking at the equipment the wires were all out and then he realized that everyone was staring at him. Couldn't he just erase this part of his life but no, he had to do this for Tohru and thank god that stupid cat wasn't here. "There's a girl up there who's pregnant and some small kids, you have to do something before..." he looked up in horror as the lightning hit one of the cars and it caught fire, the flames rose higher and he knew exactly why he was dressed this way, to save the girl he loved. The screaming was everywhere.

"We know that!" one of the operators yelled, "We don't need to listen to a girl running 'round..."

"You think this proves anything!? Just 'cause I'm wearing this...this...outfit" he spat the word, "Doesn't mean anything, people could die" he shook his head he had to do something! "Listen I'll go up there and try to get them down but we have to do it!"

"Yun-chan" Kagura called grabbing his arm "I'll go up there with you, you just need to wear something."

Without another word to the operators the two of them had jumped up onto the first car, they started helping the people out, Yuki taking care of the two small boys and Kagura helping the mother. They climbed on top of the cart and continued to help the others, the reaches were pretty dangerous and the carts began to swing but they managed to climb up the small boxes the boar helping the girls and the prince in the maid outfit helping the guys out.

Before anyone knew it some helicopters had arrived and the shivering Tohru was escorted down, holding Yuki-kun's clothes tightly in her arms, she had to give them back to him. She had to, but he did look so cute in this maid outfit.

Afterwards thankyous, a change of clothes and some exiting of the park came and Tohru held tightly to Yuki's hand as Momiji followed. He wasn't the hero today but hopefully he had provided Tohru with enough strength to overcome this ordeal. Yuki looked to Tohru with a smile seeing the girls cheeks turn red and pretty soon the gang had arrived back at Shigure's house.

They exchanged farewells as Yuki turned to the riceball wanting to hold her, the two stood in the darkness trying to exchange the same air. The sacrifice that the prince had made mattered a lot to Tohru and she couldn't help but to allow the rat to hold her hands, stroke her hair away from her face and kiss her lightly on the lips not realizing that standing in the darkness someone was watching them.

**Sorry that I updated so fast, that the chapter was so short and that the end was a bit rushed but I'm just excited. **

**Thanks everyone for supporting this fic.**


	8. Chapter Seven:: Confessions

**Hey, after receiving a complaint on the last chapter I went back and edited it, you could go back and read it but trust me when I say that I made Yuki more IC**

**More about Myst**

**My top ten characters: this will not have much significance on the story**

Haru

Yuki

Rin

Machi

Kazuma

Hatori

Kureno

Kakeru

Momiji

Shigure / Kunimitsu / Nao / Megumi

**My bottom ten characters: Again not that much significance – order of most dislike**

Old Servant

Makoto

Meshyou

Mitsura

Mine

Ritsu

Kyo's Father

Kisa

Akito

Minami

**Hint on the Story:**

Somewhere along the way the father will be locked up whether this is by Akito, the police or someone else I can't really tell you.

**Onto Fic Related Things**

**Thankyou to Reviewers CH. 6 – **And I will apologize I'm sorry for updating so quickly

95Elizabeth, H3110-KiTtY, IceAngel5, Kyki- The Late Night Writer, Kyonkichi-san, MeleeMoo, Mercyfyre, nami4027, Princess-goth, PurpleHime, raccu, raion, Rinny87, ROSELIACOOL, she-who-will-not-be-named!, snoopykid2991, Vejhead, VinterBarn

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Confessions**

As night fell Kyo kept watch over Kazuma's body, the hospital room was mainly closed and, although many of the hospital staff had told the poor kitty cat to go home, the martial arts master had convinced them to let him stay. Kyo stared at the right side of Kazuma's face where the doctors had wrapped it up. His eyes followed the trail of various other casts and bandages. "Dad..." he whispered weakly, tears filling his eyes, "I...I didn't me--"

"It's alright," Kazuma whispered taking Kyo's hand and squeezing lightly, "Better me then someone else right? They might not realize that you..."

"I could have helped it!" Kyo snapped as the wind made the curtains on the window shiver and he closed his eyes hating the small strain of light, that smile on the man's face...what was wrong with this man? "I..Master...what you...what you...what you've done for me already..." he froze for a moment and then banged his head against the wall, dropping Kazuma's hand whilst doing so, "Damn it! Damn it! I'm such an idiot..."

"Kyo?" the teacher asked him watching his awkward movements, he wanted to reach out and help him but his arm felt weak right now. "Kyo...what is it? You know you could tell me righ--"

"I promised myself I wouldn't call you dad until I became someone you were proud to call your son and I've already done it." He stared down at his feet and the bracelet, his hand subconsciously reached across beginning to pull it down before he mentally slapped himself and pushed it up. What was wrong with him!?

"I do feel proud of you," Kazuma whispered, "I always am Kyo...you should get some rest" he tried to sit up, "We'll swap you take the bed and I'll..."

"HELL NO!!" the cat snapped unsure what had provoked that in him but looked at the floor, he shifted his foot uneasily, "No...I'll sleep on the chair, think about yourself master..." he bowed his head, closing his eyes and sheepishly whispered. "I'm sorry D-d-Master. Maybe I should tell Akito and get myself --"

"No...Kyo, no" the hospitalized man took a deep breath in, "I still want you to go to school and spend as much time as you'd like around Tohru but, do you think it's best for you to move back to the dojo for a, just for a little bit. Just until we get this mess sorted to."

Kyo looked up thinking this through for a moment or two, "That...might be nice," he whispered softly and got to his feet. "I'm going to give someone a call...if that's alright with you.."

Kazuma nodded and the cat exited the hospital room dialling a number from his contacts list.

**In front of Shigure's House:**

Hatori stared at the two of them before walking forward completely scaring the two interlocked people until they broke apart, why was the seahorse here? "H-Hatori-san?" Tohru choked delivering him a bow before seeing Hatori nod in response, "Why are you here so late? Umm...I mean, how are you?"

"Well I was hoping to get into the house but it appears that idiot is out," the doctor spoke dryly, he dug around in his pocket and seemed to pull out a bag of something, "Since you two seem to be a couple I must tell you Yuki that you should have worn one of these..."

Yuki took the bag from Hatori's hands and looked inside, his cheeks turned a deep red, he felt this kick from inside as if he knew something and had finally figured it out. The time he had shared with Tohru, the bed they had shared, he knew it but, something might have happened between that cat and her...no, probably not. "Sure...thanks Hatori"

"Well just make sure to use them unless you'd like another accident like this to happen again...and since I hear that pregnancy isn't something a teenager should be doing I wouldn't advise it..." he banged the suitcase against his leg as he waited for that idiot to come home.

Tohru turned cherry red herself before walking towards Hatori, "Hatori-san, is there some reason you're looking for Shigure, is he sick?"

"Intoxicated more like," Hatori thought aloud rolling his eyes, he felt his heart beat inside his chest, he really wanted to come and talk to the man about something more important, something that couldn't be said over the phone but the man was drunk it seemed and had probably missed the last train. There was something else on his mind though, something that involved the now embarrassed rodent.

Looking at his younger cousin, the doctor took a deep breath in, "Yuki, there's something I need to discuss with you..."

The prince nodded, "First, Hatori I think we need to enter the house, it would probably be better if we weren't standing outside to talk..." he opened the door and entered the room, having already removed his shoes outside. He waited for Hatori to enter the dining room and sat down at the table, what did this mean. "So..." Yuki sighed, pacing the room, "What is it?"

Tohru looked at the two of them blinking, "Oh, Hatori-san, would you like anything to eat or drink? Umm...I'm sorry that I almost intruded what the two of you were saying...I..."

"Tohru, maybe it would be better if you listened, I'm not sure how long it would last and it might be best to consider abortion," he stared at the floor, took a deep breath in and finally told the bad news "Akito suspects that something is going on in this house..."

Tohru's eyes lit up as Yuki bit down angrily, if Akito ever found out what was going on then there would be hell to pay? Maybe an abortion might have been best...

"No!" the riceball spoke instantly, putting both hands on the table, "No, I mean, getting an abortion would be wrong...it wouldn't feel right it would be...as if I was killing the baby. No, I couldn't do that, Hatori-san is there any way you could hide the information from Akito-san?"

Hatori stared down at the floor, "There's something else as well...though I really should wait until that stupid "guardian" of yours gets back..."

"Well would you feel comfortable talking about it now?" Tohru attempted to prompt the doctor with how gently she acted, it felt like something had gone horribly, horribly wrong..."I'd be happy to listen Hatori-san..."

Hatori offered her a sympathetic look, "It really isn't something you should think over too much, just something Akito chose to tell one of "his Zodiac" after discovering a relationship he was having with someone outside of his Zodiac." There was silence before the sound of keys in the lock came and a drunk dog stumbled into his own house.

Tohru rose to her feet to go greet the dog and saw him laughing over a door, "Welcome home Shigure-san"

Shigure let a smile creep over his face, "Tohru, Tohru, Tohru," he smiled letting a giggle escape from his lips, "Let me guess you've been having a great time without me...you really are horrible you know," he whimpered as Tohru's eyes widened.

"Oh Shigure-san really, I didn't mean to be so bad...umm, umm, if there's, if there's anything that I did wrong please tell me," tears started to gather in her eyes since she was unsure of just what she had done wrong.

Shigure leaned in until Tohru could smell the alcohol on his breath and she flinched, "Tohru, listen, listen..." he laughed putting his hand on her shoulder and pushing her back a bit, "When you have your flower you wanna give it to me 'cause I wanna be the one to take the floweway..." he slurred before finding Hatori in the doorway, "Ha'ri, Ha'ri guess what I saw a monkey today..."

Hatori frowned staring at his intoxicated friend, "Just what do you think you're doing, how much did you drink tonight..."

"Lots and lots and lots" Shigure grinned, a stupid smile plastered on his face, "And then Ha'ri I wanna go to bed with you tonight...'cause I think that I need more play time...come on..."

"Do you really think you should be saying these things in front of Honda-san?" Yuki asked protectively standing next to Tohru, this perverted moron was even worse when he was drunk. "If you're going to get this wasted then perhaps it would be better not coming home."

"You're so special Yuki," the man laughed, "I want to make you pregnant!"

"What...are...you...talking...about?" Yuki glared at the mutt, he felt somewhat more protective over Tohru, afterall this man was spurting nonsense, he took a deep breath in and stared at the ceiling, how long was this going to last. "Hatori, can you protect Honda-san for me, I need to make a call..."

"But Yuki-kun, I don't really need someone to look after me, I'm alright really but thank you so much for..." she watched as the rat flipped open his cell phone and made his way to his bedroom.

**Haru's Room**

The ox sat on his bed playing the latest video game on his DS, he felt the house empty as his mother went out to be with her friends and ever since he was young he had learned to ignore his father. When he was a child he would often go to his father and ask for a hug or someone to talk to, his father wasn't like that, the arrogant, ego-centric ba...

His stomach rumbled and he remembered that he hadn't had anything to eat today, his mother never cooked and he hadn't had a family dinner in a while. He saved his game, letting Lucario reach level 57 before doing so and wandered into the kitchen.

Sorting through the contents of the fridge he found it to be nearly empty, had his parents forgotten to do the grocery shopping again? Taking a deep breath in he nodded, he'd have to do it tomorrow, it was getting pretty late for tonight.

"Moron," his dad laughed bitterly as Haru turned around to face him, was he drunk again? " 'Nother beer, get me one..."

Haru took a deep breath in staring in the fridge to find that there wasn't one, "There's none left," he spoke blandly in his white form. He closed the fridge before searching in the cupboards and found his dad to snap at him again.

"I said...'nother beer, plus I know the other day you slept with a girl, you woke up smelling like her..." Haru shivered, had he been with someone other than Rin? Maybe his memory was failing him but then he remembered Tohru and he turned pale, he had been with her when she was drunk.

"There are no more beers," Haru replied getting out a box of crackers that he could eat, there was silence before his father came over and pushed him against the wall. Even with all his martial arts and the fact that he sometimes snapped, his father always dominated him.

"Answer me one more time dirt bag, stupid, idiotic cattle man, where are the rest of the beers," his hand covered Haru's throat and he began to squeeze as Haru attempted to get away from him, there was a moment of silence before.

Smack

Hatsuharu's father started beating his son, Haru froze, shivering, at least it didn't hurt as much as when he was a child but it still scared him. Those thoughts of him screaming entered his mind and then that one night, his eyes grew wider as he remembered the scared little boy and his father. "So...you finally managed to have sex, did you get any better at it?"

"I was eight!" Haru snapped, trying to forget his past, he had always tried to cover it up so well, his eyes closed and he remembered how good being with Rin had made him feel, how she had saved him from the darkest abyss. He had always been scared of having a child because of his own relationship with his father.

"Now you're going to cry are you..." the sinister man hissed starting to bite down on his son's neck and started beating him again, "This is almost as fun as when you were little, never learned to defend yourself did you..."

"Shut up!" Haru snapped trying his best to not turn black, it wasn't worth it, "Stop it! Just fricken stop it!! I'll go get you more fucking beer!" he snapped grabbing his wallet, phone and keys, putting his jacket on and then walked out. It was when he had the phone in his hands that he heard it ring and waited until he was outside until he could answer.

"_I think I might be the father"_


	9. Chapter Eight:: Kittens

**Author Note:**

Hey everybody I wanted to make a couple things clear, on this site I consider reviewers and writers without age meaning I will not tailor what I say to anybody whether they're an adult or a child, I treat people as people. Second I would like to apologize to anyone who may consider me harsh or unjust because of a review or reply to review I've given. I say everything honestly so I'm sorry to those I've hurt but that's who I am. Blunt and Honest

Myst

**Onto Story Related Things**

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS CH. 7**

95Elizabeth, babyC.jelly.beany.bug, BrokenHearted-Ninja, Clairence, kiwadoi seiitsu, Konoha Lotus, Kyonkichi-san, Kyki- The Late Night Writer, Lady Ayami, MeleeMoo, Mercyfyre, nami4027, PinkLikeCool, Princess-goth, raccu, rockangel160, she-who-has-no-name-to-give, Vejhed, VinterBarn

**Sorry about the dark stuff guys and gals I just have a problem of my own right now**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: KITTENS**

Three weeks had passed by and Tohru tried to spend her time with the two possible fathers in her mind, Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun. Right now she was looking across at Kyo as they sat together eating lunch. Kyo stared at the bento and laughed when he saw cat shaped riceballs. "I...well I thought that Kyo-kun might like them...and...and I miss having dinner with you...oh, but enough about me, how are you?"

The cat looked down, bit into a riceball and his eyes glazed over, "It's going alright, Master's been going with me to some therapy sessions...he's kinda protective over all of that stuff...it's like he has an opinion about everything including medication..."

"Medication?" the brunette questioned her eyes widening, "Kyo-kun? Why do you need medi--"

"You know what forget it, forget I said anything alright..." he quickly spoke up trying to hold it inside, "So...how's the baby doing? Do you know the sex?"

The girls face turned a bright red, "Well...I don't remember all about that night Kyo-kun afterall I'm sure that you'd...I mean Yuki-kun, or...or Kyo-kun or Hatsuharu-kun or...or anyone really...would be the father." Her heart pounded in her chest as she watched his eyes light up. Unfortunately afterwards he glared at the table turning pale.

"Hopefully you're not having kittens," Kyo spoke darkly looking away, his heart pounded in his chest, there was no way...just no way that he was going to be a good father. He was cursed to be the cat, the monster who had already rendered the man who raised him into a wheelchair that he couldn't even god damn push for himself.

_But I'd like it if they were your children Kyo-kun _Tohru thought to herself looking into Kyo's eyes, she knew something was wrong but she hated to pry. "Is Kazuma-san happy that you're home?"

Kyo froze, he had to be selfish right now, "Tohru, I don't want to be the father."

Silence

The cat heard his heart beating and the girl offered a few sniffs, tears collecting in her eyes, "Hey, Tohru, look it's not that there's anything wrong with you, it's just that that damn rat would make a pretty good father too, he'd be better at being a father plus he loves you and all that crap."

"Well Yuki-kun would be..." Tohru whispered in agreement although her heart seemed ripped apart by these two people, Yuki had kept notes on what she was eating and made sure that when she got up in the early hours he hadn't gone to bed and could comfort her. Kyo-kun on the other hand, something about him was so comforting.

"You know what Tohru, you should get one of those paternity tests," Uo commented as she and Hana joined the two "lovebirds", "If you're really having a hard time figuring it out..."

"I believe that you're going to have kittens Tohru, although I could be wrong..." she pondered to herself, "Calves maybe, baby snakes, octopi"

"Oc...to...pi?" the brunette repeated the word starting to feel dizzy over the image of octopus eggs coming out of her, it freaked her out and she really really did hope that they were kittens. Yuki-kun's kittens would be as adorable as Kyo-kun's of course. She clapped her hands together, "But it feels so wonderful to think that I'm carrying around kittens...or children, well they would be children, or even one, a baby..." her face turned a deep scarlet as she thought this through.

"You're on your sixth week" Hana spoke softly, "If you were actually having kittens they would have hatched now..." everyone turned to the psychic with wide eyes.

"Eh, Hana" Uo laughed putting a hand to her friends shoulder, "What are you talking about? Not even kittens are hatched from eggs, Tohru's gotta wait eight more months or something before orangey here," she pointed towards Kyo, "Becomes a proud papa"

"I'm not the fricken dad alright," Kyo attempted to deny, alright maybe he didn't exactly know how he and Tohru had procreated but he had this digging feeling that he was the one at least that's why he called the simple minded fool, and to talk about Shishiou who had played a part in both of their lives.

"Temper Temper," Uo scolded him, "Now, now Kyon don't go getting your panties in a twist, we are all third years y'know..." she sighed glancing at the sky, "I wonder how it would feel to have his kids inside of me..."

"Oh, well I...I don't think K-that man's ever had...well you know...before," Tohru commented playing with her fingers, truth be told she had no idea how much Shigure disliked Kureno or what Kureno had done, all she had to work with were her innocent thoughts.

"I'm not getting my panties..." Kyo's eyes sparked open and he looked up, "What the hell are you talking about!? No way in hell am I wearing panties! That's just really messed up! And I'm not the god damn dad!"

"It does feel that you are," Hana commented with her eyes closed, "You have a special connection to the babies inside Tohru's stomach..."

At this both Tohru and Kyo looked at each other and without knowing what he was doing Kyo snapped, his hand drew towards his wrist, "You want me to rip this bracelet off ya damn!"

"Kyo-kun?" the brunette asked confused to why he was acting this way, Kyo-kun had never threatened to remove his bracelet before, there was always something holding him back even with Yuki. "Kyo-kun, Hana-chan, Hana-chan didn't mean it...so please, please leave your bracelet alone...please?" she begged him.

"Come on Tohru, what the hell's the problem, it's just a bracelet or something..." Uo asked giving the two of them a dubious look, she froze looking at the juzu beads and sighed, must be another thing that Tohru hadn't told them.

"The juzu beads hold back another form..." the psychic commented dryly "A Digimon..."

Silence...

The wind blew capturing the leaves from the trees and blowing them around as Kyo, Tohru and Arisa gawked at the unbelievable words that had entered the conversation.

"That's true..." Tohru thought for a moment, "Kyo thinks that he's a Digimon!"

"No...god damnit! I do not think that I'm a fricken--" the cat protested only to find Tohru talking over him,

"Yes, Kyo-kun thinks he's a Digimon. See, there were these two authors that Shigure-san introduced me to, umm...let's see...PinkLikeCool-kun and..and well Tori-chan of course and then PinkLikeCool-kun said that Kyo had a very special quality and he could become Kyo-mon but he could talk and everything..."

"What are you talking about?" Kyo asked again, "I don't think that I'm a Digimon, what kinda weird idea is that...'

"No," Hana nodded to herself, "Tohru-chan is right, Kyo-mon is going to be a daddy!"

"I'm not gonna be a fricken dad!" Kyo barked before pointing to the bracelet, "Next time you touch the subject I'll tear it off!" with that he left.

**That Night**

**Main House:**

"So I would just need you to get those refills for me," Hatori asked of one of the servants, he really was running out of supplies and he couldn't exactly get out and buy them with Akito this restless. The head of the family had some feeling that something had happened around Tohru and that it would include one of her Zodiac. It had taken Hatori everything to keep Akito off the scent already. Pushing open his door he saw his office in ruins and Akito in the middle of it, tearing apart the files definitely not considering their importance.

"Where is it Hatori!!" the god screamed at her seahorse as Hatori silently mourned the loss of his properly filed paperwork. "Where is it Hatori!?" The doctor took a deep breath to relax himself before holding Aktio in his arms.

"Take a deep breath," he advised as Akito shivered, tears down her face

"My Zodiac! Someone in my Zodiac hates me!!" Akito screamed grabbing tight to Hatori's jacket, "It's not you right? You didn't do anything with that dirtbag did you?! Did you? You wouldn't leave me right Hatori? Not again right?"

"No..." Hatori whispered, "No, I haven't done anything with her, don't worry so much, no one's disobeying you and no one hates you. We all love you..." Hatori froze, it wasn't the most honest thing to say but it's what Akito had always been told and what she needed to hear now.

Akito's eyes scanned the folders before staring at the one on Tohru, she read it through and felt sickened, some Zodiac had...had done it with her. "Is it Shigure...again...I thought one whore would've been enough for even him and he slept with...with her."

Hatori froze, "I'm not sure who it is Akito, but you shouldn't worry about this..."

"Yuki!" the girl screamed, "Send all my male Zodiac to me at once, one at a time!" she gave Hatori a dirty look, "Females can't make other females pregnant right?"

Hatori froze trying to pry the form from Akito's fingers without forcing it, "No...they can't...which of your..."

"YUKI!!" she bellowed again, "I want Yuki!! I want my rat!!"

"Yuki is a little hard to get a hold of at this time..."

"Then Hatsuharu," Akito licked her lips, "Yes, Hatsuharu but make sure that he's not in one of his disgusting black rages, such an idiotic person...yes such an idiot..." she started laughing making rude comments on the intelligence level of the ox.

**Haru's Room**

"So are you going to tell her?" Haru asked his companion as the two sat together in his room, Haru looked at the ceiling, "So I guess Honda-san's going to have kittens..."

"Well I'm not exactly sure that they're mine..." the male replied looking down at his lap, he played with the bracelet on his left arm, why did he even wear this right now. He shook his head deciding not to think about it, afterall he couldn't remove it it represented a promise he had made to Tohru and even more he felt that it saved him, protected him in only ways his guardian had been able to do.

"Well you know, you're gonna have to say something," Haru laughed leaning back, "Until you called me up that night I was dead sure Rin was knocked up, no wonder she had such a problem with me trying to make her eat that much..." he sighed as he stood up walking to the window and looking out.

"You love her right?" the male asked awkwardly, he loved Tohru as well but he didn't deserve to be with her, there were so many things that were wrong about him, and to think that Tohru carried his kitten. Even if he couldn't be with her he could hope that by pretending not to know that baby might have a chance of having a better father.

"Rin, yeah is it that obvious?" Haru asked leaning against the wall, "I'd do anything for her, anything call that soppy or whatever, call it weak but..."

There was a knock on the door as Haru called out, "Yeah, I'm in here!"

Silence

The ox exited the room surprised to find his father standing there with a servant apparently looking for him, "Yo?" he asked confused running a hand through his hair, "What's going on?"

"Akito called for you..." the servant replied, "It's about Tohru Honda's problem, he said he needs to see you now..."

Haru nodded, "Just gonna grab a jacket," he told her entering the room again, taking a jacket and without another word stepped out, wishing goodbye to his grey rat. "I'm ready to see my god..."


	10. Chapter Nine:: I'm the Father

**Hey guys, I'm feeling really like ultra ultra down these days so I may have to take a little break from writing this to sort out my own issues. Hope to hear input about this chapter**

**THANKYOU TO REVIEWERS CH 8**

95Elizabeth, babyC.jelly.beany.bug, Konoha Lotus, Lady Ayami, nami4027, raccu, rockangel160, ROSELIACOOL, Running to my Heart, she-who-wishes-she-was-named, TinGirl314

**CHAPTER NINE: I'M THE FATHER**

The air choked the ox like poison as he was brought into Akito's room, they had forced two of the male servants to stand behind restraining him as if he was a prisoner even in his white form. It was more than obvious that Akito didn't trust him. Everything seemed to be going wrong and Haru watched the small spoiled "boy" pace before him, "Well Hatsuharu-kun," he smiled coldly, "How have you been?"

Haru stared at the ground, he was pretty immobile as these two older men held him, "I've been...alright," _yeah, alright...probably would be better if I could actually move. _

Akito laughed coming closer and putting his hand to the ox's cheek, "I know that Hatsuharu-kun and I would hate to have to punish you...but have you been seeing that whore Isuzu since our last meeting..." Haru closed his eyes not knowing what to say, he didn't want to cause anyone more problems but Akito could read him anyway and he struck the ox across his face. "Idiot! You're a fool aren't you! You should have been blinded!"

Haru took a deep breath in to control his anger, he couldn't show that side to Akito right now, he just couldn't, he had to do everything he could to conceal this growing anger. "I apologize for my beha--" Akito struck him again this time scraping her nails close to his eye, a few drips of blood rolling near his ear causing the poor cow to flinch.

"Have you been sleeping with that medusa again!?" Akito snapped, Haru didn't reply but once again Akito could read him, the love that Haru held for Rin was something that couldn't be hidden. "And now...that you and Miss Perfect Tohru Honda," she spat the name and Haru flinched again, he was too young to feel this pain, seventeen years was older then a child but he had only lived part of his life, he shouldn't have experienced this pain.

"Me and Honda-san?" Haru asked his eyes widening, Akito really had strong feelings about this and the father of those children, that father had already experienced so much pain in his childhood already. He wasn't considered good enough by his father and the connection with his mother had become so strained that at times it seemed nonexistent, she had turned him away because of his form and decided to exchange him for a better life both in this world and the next.

"Yes you and that little...hussy," Akito spat showing the great dislike for the girl, she put a hand to Hatsuharu's throat, "So tell me, who is the father?"

Haru closed his eyes, why wasn't anyone helping with this pain, he wasn't sure what to do but he felt something happening, the blood was covering Akito's nails and he collapsed onto the ground unable to speak anymore.

"So who disobeyed me!" the god snapped "Who was it! Who's the father?!"

"It's Ay--" Haru shook his head, no matter what he couldn't pass this dagger onto someone else, he had to keep the secret he just had to, "I did..." he choked wanting the blood to stop and felt something cut across his eye, the pain was too much to bear without going black but right now it was as if he had lost some part of himself, he was missing his soul.

"So you're saying that you're the father!? You disgust me!" he hissed at the teenager who wasn't sure which part of his body to hold. Akito got down close to the male digging his nails into the poor ox's arms dislocating it and waving the cold-blooded servants away. "You have to make this up to me you know, you do understand that don't you Hatsuharu?"

"Y-yes..." he choked looking down, the blood collecting around him and he closed one eye, he couldn't see anything with that one closed, his eye...his right eye, why couldn't he see out of it? "I...do"

"And you will since as your god I'll forgive you," Akito smiled coldly thinking how best to punish her ox, "Well I could have you neutered I suppose but then how would you go to the bathroom as you often wish to do...so I'll give you the choice," there came that cold manipulative smile, "Either I cut it off and...and hurt those two girls you loved to violate or else you'll stay here with me, forever..."

Haru took a deep breath in, he needed help! Why was he still here!? He needed someone to help him, he began to cry, tears coming from his one working eye, "I..." he choked unable to do anything else, was this how Hatori had felt. "I'll stay here..."

"Good choice..." Akito smiled, "It makes me feel so happy that you have chosen me instead of them...it really shows how much you love your god..."

Haru couldn't move, he couldn't think anymore everything had happened so fast and the darkness seemed to consume him, he didn't want his life to move on, he didn't know how to handle it anymore, not after what had seemed to happen today. This wasn't his life...it couldn't be his life and he felt that he was going mad over it.

"So tomorrow you will drop out of your precious school and you will say goodbye to those whores before moving in with me, I'll have full control of you my ox and it won't be as bad as you might think, we'll be happy together won't we?" He looked around finding the cold oldest servant around, "Go bring Hatori to sort out this mess and lead him to his new room, Yuki's old room will do, no sense of putting my new pet into the cat's cage."

The ox choked again, this wasn't...this couldn't be it...it just couldn't but at least Akito seemed to believe, people would be happier without him.

**At Shigure's House**

"Honda-san," Yuki smiled looking at the girl, he put his hand over hers and gazed into her eyes, those warm pools of light comforted him a great deal and he would find it hard to live without them. He felt that those kids were his and he wanted them to be, maybe if he told her how he felt...he blushed, shaking his head, no it wasn't the time right now but there was the feeling that he was wrong, that his gut was just telling him that.

"Oh! Yuki-kun!" Tohru smiled looking towards the shy prince as he helped her wash up after dinner, "Hana-chan thinks that I'm having kittens..." she chirped as Yuki's eyes widened, of course the first thing that entered his mind was Kyo but..."Well at first I thought it meant Kyo-kun but then I realized that kittens was just a nickname for cute babies, or literally they could come from cats or rats or hedgehogs or a long line of animals really...but then I decided that I'd prefer not to know the father..."

"...Tohru..." Yuki whispered awkwardly, "I'll help you with them, I mean" he blushed embarrassed to have called her by her first name, "Honda-san, if it doesn't cause too much trouble and if the biological father, if it's me or not can't really handle what's happened then I, I would fill in for the father for you whilst you live here. I was raised by Akito but according to some of the other Zodiac members it's good to have a healthy family with a mother and a father," he stopped almost dropping a glass before catching it.

Tohru shut her eyes remembering how much Kyo had resisted the position of the dad and here Yuki-kun was offering to help her, she looked down, "Well Yuki-kun, umm...I'm sure that I'll be alright on my own, it's not a huge deal and my mother raised me by herself so..."

Yuki bowed his head, maybe it was too soon to be offering love confessions and she did have a lot on her mind right now, he shouldn't force her. "If it's alright Honda-san I'd like to continue reading the pregnancy material, I'd like to help you as much as I possibly can..."

Tohru stared at him giving a week smile and bowing her head, "Thank you very much Yuki-kun, that's so nice of you and it really will help..." she looked into his eyes feeling the magic for a moment and stared down, "I just wish that Kyo-kun was still here,"

"Give that stupid cat some time to cool off alright? I'm sure he'll be back before you know it..." Yuki looked up, he knew exactly what had happened the night of Tohru's "happy" encounter and he had only told one person, the person who had cared about him before he had even met the brunette...and his reaction.

"So how was it at the main house Yuki-kun?" Tohru changed the subject suddenly and Yuki's eyes widened, he wasn't exactly sure of what to tell Tohru right now, Akito had found out and he might be in trouble but no matter what he would protect Tohru, that was a given. He loved her more than anyone else ever could...at least that's what he believed.

"It went alright, Haru seemed a little off but...I shouldn't worry about him," he looked down with a smile, Haru had nothing to worry about since he was completely loyal to Rin, Akito wouldn't hurt him so that wasn't a problem, the thing was that Haru had been summoned and he hadn't.

They must have seen him whilst they were taking Haru away but... Yuki frowned hoping not to worry Tohru too much, "He's alright, or he will be just don't worry, all you need to worry about is the baby right?"

"Yes, that's true but..." Tohru looked down, "No it's alright, thank you Yuki-kun, your support really does mean a lot to me."

There was a knock on the kitchen door and both Tohru and Yuki spun around to face Shigure, "What do you want?" Yuki rolled his eyes. "Perverted dog..."

Shigure delivered the two of them a rather sad, begging expression, "Yuki, you really are too cruel, here I am taking position as your guardian and all you can do is make fun of me, why my innocent behavior is nothing to frown about afterall I do care about my little flower more than anyone...especially now that she's knocked up."

Tohru's eyes widened as she stared at Shigure, "How did you..."

"News gets around," Shigure winked leaning into Tohru and offering her a strong smile, "You shouldn't worry right now, the baby should be the most important thing but either way you have a guest..."

Tohru exited the kitchen to come face to face with someone she wasn't expecting, "Oh Kunimitsu-san!" she asked her eyes widening before she froze, something must have happened to Kyo-kun and Kazuma-san..."What's wrong?"

Kunimitsu looked down at the ground, "Kazuma-dono told me that Kyo's gone off somewhere...I'm not sure why but I was told to look around here..."

Yuki frowned, "Haven't seen that stupid cat around here..."

Tohru's heart beat faster as she dashed to retrieve her coat, "I'll...I'll help you look for him..."

The young man looked to her bashfully, "No, Kazuma-dono would kill me if he knew I convinced you to come in your condition, I'll try and look around myself, I've known him for a while so I should know where to..."

"Why don't you bring Tohru along," Shigure winked to the poor guy as he was trying to leave the house "I'm sure you're in competition with Kyo about a girl..."

"Yes," Kunimitsu blushed shaking his head, "Kagura-chan...well I should get going," he spoke as Tohru called to him to be safe an odd pit in her stomach over the condition of the Sohma.

**I need some reviewers to keep me motivated...hint hint**

_**puppy dog eyes "**hmm what can help on this"_

**FREE BALLOONS AND POCKY TO ALL REVIEWERS**


	11. Chapter Ten :: Haru's Goodbye M

**Author Note: I can not answer questions to anonymous reviews, well I could but I'm not going to so, unless you provide your user name or email address, it isn't really worth asking questions.**

**Hey everyone! I have no idea as to why I'm writing this so fast but does anyone else ever get to the point of feeling so incredibly low that writing seems...therapeutic? Still, honestly, it was the rush of reviews and alerts that got me motivated to write. However, this chapter probably reflects my mood emotionally wise. **

**Thank you to Reviewers CH NINE: Your support really meant a lot to me**

babyC.jelly.beany.bug, Hiro Sohma, Konoha Lotus, kouga's older woman, Kyonkichi-san, Lady Ayami, Lorelei, Mercyfyre, monkeysatemyhomework0.o, nami4027, PinkLikeCool, PurpleHime, raccu, Rinny87, rockangel160, ROSELIACOOL, Running to my Heart, TinGirl314, Vejhed

**Thank you to the people who have recently alerted this story:**

AnonymousSparkle, babyC.jelly.beany.bug, BandGeek99, brownsugar91, BunBun-Zarkelador, Francofille, H3110-KiTtY, Hiro Sohma, Juke-Ely, Konoha Lotus, kouga's older woman, Mercyfyre, Mii-chan loves youu, monkeysatemyhomework0.o, ohiowriter, PinkLikeCool, Princess-goth, TinGirl314, twinfeathers, Vejhed,

**I am of course grateful to all the people who have alerted the story but these are all the people who weren't mentioned CH 5.**

**Thank you to the people who have recently added this story to their favorites:**

astrohuckleberry, BrokenHearted-Ninja, brownsugar91, fearyofthenight, Konoha Lotus, kouga's older woman, Kyonkichi-san, MeleeMoo, Mii-chan loves youu, nikkinaz6, PinkLikeCool, Princess-goth, racu, ROSELIACOOL, Silver Wolf Demon, TinGirl314, Volturi-fied,  
**I am of course grateful to all the people who have favourited the story but these are all the people who weren't mentioned CH 5.**

**FIC RECOMMENDATION**

**Title: **Fruits Basket Guess Who With a Twist**  
Author: **CheeseLovingFruitsBasketFan

**Story ID: **4233948

**Idea: **These are little drabbles based on words sorted alphabetically. In each chapter there is an unnamed character's POV and the idea is to try and guess who the characters are. From what I've already read the author knows a lot about Fruits Basket and the chapters aren't as easy as they may appear.

**CHAPTER TEN: HARU'S LONG GOODBYE and ACTUAL FATHER REVEALED**

Momiji rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he heard Haru enter his bedroom. He looked up, surprised to what he saw, it was as if he were still dreaming. Haru was bald, quieter than usual and one of his arms was in a sling, his neck was bandaged and his right eye was covered. He wore very simple clothing, a black shirt and trousers, hanging on his arm was a plastic bag with his boots inside. "H-Haru?" he asked as the ox nodded.

"It's alright," he attempted to smile, he had to keep smiling for him, "He won't know that you were the one..you and Honda-san are safe..." There was a smack on the ground as he dropped the bag, "Momiji," he whispered in a hollowed voice, "There are some boxes in the storage room, could you go and get them for me, I need to pack up my room tonight..."

Momiji looked at him confused, he wasn't sure what exactly had happened to Haru but, the ox didn't seem to be too happy, "Haru, what are you..."

The cow gave Momiji a sharp look, "The boxes," he said bluntly. Momiji ran to get them, returning swiftly with five or six whilst Haru dumped everything out of drawers and placed the items on his bed. "You're a similar size to me now...which of my clothes would you like?..."

"Haru...what are you doing this for? I know you hate to worry people but just tell me," the bunny pleaded. Haru sorted out the photos into different albums, the first one he put together was one of him and Rin in some of the most adorable poses. This was love the way they were together, this was what he had wanted with someone. Haru quickly got finished with the second album of him and Rin and was now putting pictures of him and Yuki together, tossing that into another box.

Momiji's eyes grew wider as he saw Valentines Day, birthday and Christmas gifts from Rin get placed in the first box next to the two photo albums. All his jewelry, gloves and other accessories entered that box as well. Next, he added music CDs, DVDs and books. "Haru...why are you giving all these things to Rin-chan? Are you breaking up with her?...What happened with Akito?"

"I'm going to be living with god now," Haru told the bunny, "As punishment, it's the only way I can protect both Honda-san and Isuzu." He took a brief look at the remaining items in his room, Hiro would be getting his bike and then, for the fun of it, he was giving sensei his gaming equipment, people went over to that house enough anyway. His digital camera lay on his nightstand, he had yet to decide whether Rin or Yuki would get that. "Whatever I don't give away will be burned and I can only keep things that meet his approval..." he would have spat out the last part if he hadn't already felt so hollow.

"What if I went and explained to Aki--" Momiji whispered as Haru looked away.

"I wanted to protect you as well..." he whispered, his heart pounding in his chest. As he sorted more into boxes he closed his eye. "I'm going to go drop some boxes off at the dojo, stay here if you want..." he told the bunny who looked to him.

"I'm coming too! So...which boxes are we taking?" he asked sadly, he wanted to stop Haru but something inside him prevented him from doing so. "Haru, are you sure that there's nothing I could do to change this?...To help you?...That I could do for you?..."

"You wanna do something for me?" the ox asked staring at Momiji who nodded. "Five things then," he lifted his fingers listing out his desires: "Don't tell anyone of what's really going on with me, don't try to get yourself into this mess, take care of Isuzu for me which means protect her, help make her happy, do the same for Yuki and last...just try to keep me off of people's minds until they find out by themselves..."

The bunny took a deep breath in, "I could get you out of this mess right now Haru-chan, I'd only be..."

"You have a kid to look forward to, just keep my wishes alive alright? Especially Rin, the way that she'll handle this.." he bowed his head in defeat.

**Dojo**

The stars twinkled in the midnight canvas over Kazuma's house. The cold air played with the trees and a cat crept stealthily through the bushes. Rin sat down on the steps outside the dojo, crap it was cold out here! Hopefully that stupid cat would be here soon; she wasn't about to run all over looking for him. She froze hearing footsteps, and looked up, her eyes widening as she spotted the two people. Haru!

"Haru!?" she whispered getting to him and kissing all the places she could reach on his body, "What happened? Baby?" she wrapped her arms around him and found the worst thing to happen, Haru broke down into tears. She held him tighter, "What did that bas...Akito do to you?"

Momiji frowned at this, it was his fault! He had at least thought that Akito was smarter than to fall for the same trick twice but, apparently, Haru had been able to manipulate him. Was it that easy when Akito was in a temper and just had to blame someone? He walked to the other side of the dojo and knocked on the wooden door, no one was there.

Rin peered at him from where she was in Haru's arm. "No one's going to answer," she commented trying to wipe away Haru's tears, it scared her to see him cry, it was a very rare sight to her but it was something she wanted to stop. "I'm the only able body here..." she turned her attention back to her boyfriend, tilting her head to the side. "Baby," she whispered massaging his hand, "Just tell me what happened..."

"I can't," Haru whispered to her with his head bowed as Rin touched his scalp. She had loved his snow white hair but she wasn't going to stop wanting him near just because it was gone. No matter what she loved the ox, her savior. "I just need to go away for a while but before that I need to give you some things back," he passed forward the boxes for her. She opened them taking out the photo albums and thumbing through them with a dampened smile.

"Ha...Haru" she asked looking at him tears pricking her eyes, "Just run away from him...I'll protect you, I will...we can run away together, you don't need to go into the cat's cage...if you do I'll break you out."

Haru lovingly pushed her hair behind her ear, "No, I can't let you do that to yourself, I couldn't bear for you to get hurt again..." he held her in his arm. "Just promise me something please?"

"Why don't you promise me something you jerk!" she spoke to his shirt, "Just promise to stop being so nice, you haven't done anything apart from be with me and Akito should know that...stop being nice Hatsuharu! Turn in whoever it is you're covering for! Who...are you covering for?" she asked holding his shirt in her hands, her head buried in his warm chest. She wanted to stay in this position forever but had learned that she rarely got what she wanted.

"I can't tell you..." Haru closed his eye smelling her hair as his neck stung, Rin was holding him there, would she ever be able to let go of him?

Momiji kicked the ground. "It's not fair Haru...the father should turn himself in, you're making a sacrifice for them when it's their responsibility, makes me sick..." he told him as Rin looked at Momiji suspiciously but shook her head. Momiji was too nice, he couldn't have the balls to sleep with Tohru; it had to be that fricken messed up cat either that or that dick of a rat.

"Momiji's right...you've already done enough for that rat...stop it!" she snapped at him, "You have a kid to look forward to!"

"I'm not the father to Hond--" Haru told him as Rin stared at him watched the ground nervously,

"No you idiot not Tohru! Ours...Big coincidence isn't it that I get knocked up the same time as Tohru but at least I'm only loyal to one guy. Who knows how many she's slept with! She doesn't even know who the stupid father is!" Tears gathered in her eyes as Haru felt the pit in his stomach, right now this was some news that he didn't want to receive. If he hadn't agreed to remain with Akito he would have been overjoyed at the thought of being a father, of Rin actually being pregnant after he had started trying with her, now...

His eye held so much sadness and guilt, "You...could get an abor--" Rin slapped him at that comment.

"And lose all parts of you that I have!? You have no idea how important you are to me do you!? Jerk...I may not think that self-sacrifice should be a part of life but I know what true love feels like. Tell me where I can find you now, I want to visit you as much as I can...I'd die if I couldn't! So tell me you asshole! Tell me!" Rin screamed at him unable to keep her emotions inside any longer, "You know you hypocrite so tell me...room of the cat?"

"Yuki's old room was mentioned..." Haru replied as Rin nodded determined to use this information.

"That's good, I've snuck in there before, I know the right place to watch the door from and don't try to stop me. I need you in my life Hatsuharu Sohma and I'm not content to watch from a distance as that bastard Akito steals your soul and your happiness...I love you so much baby," she kissed his cheek, her shaking hands touching every part of him. She found his arm was in the sling and nodded, that would heal soon, his eye wouldn't and she hadn't seen his throat yet, maybe a scar but it would heal as well. "And if I find that...that person who's the reason for this I'll make sure they get what's coming to them."

Haru looked to her, "Well I should be getting back to my old room..." he kissed Rin again before she latched herself to him.

"Don't go anywhere Hatsuharu Sohma...I'm coming with you, I'm staying with you tonight and you better let me walk you to the main house later, I want to see you as much as I can understand?"

Haru nodded, reaching to her and moving her hair behind her ears, "I'll be alright..." he tried to tell her as she rolled her eyes.

"I just wanna see the proof for myself."

Momiji looked down, he was to blame for this but he had promised Haru not to get involved. His heart and his promise conflicted and he absent mindedly played with the bracelet which resembled his promise to Tohru, to look after her. Should he tell her knowing that he could only be rejected? Should he tell Akito only to feel that Haru's sacrifice and attempts to help him were for nothing?

He stared at the ground as if he were stuck

**School the Next Day**

Momiji stared at his notebook, he kept giving Haru glances from where he sat, the whole class seemed to be, it wasn't as if his condition was exactly normal. The sun peeked its head out from behind a passing cloud as the guilt consumed the rabbit. Haru shouldn't have come! Still, he'd gotten himself ready knowing that this would be the last time he could be considered a student at Kaibara no kokou.

Soon the bell rang and a group of guys were trying to talk to Haru. Had his girlfriend dumped him and that was the reason for shaving his head, Was he part of the Yakuza? His heart stuck to the back of his chest. Momiji stood behind Haru realizing that his friend had figuratively lost his soul, his eyes no longer sparkled and it was as if he had exited his own body years back, his actions and words sounded mechanic. This wasn't Haru...it just couldn't be Haru.

Momiji's eyes widened as he saw the ox making origami squares, why did they look so perfect? He had to do something to break this to just release Haru from this but the promise. "Haru! How about we gather everyone together and play badminton like we did on the first day of school!?"

Silence

The bunny tugged on his friend's sleeve again, "Haaaaru! Come on I bet it will be fun with Tohru and Uo-chan and Hana-chan and of course Yuki and...well Kyo's not here but the teams will be even."

Haru scooted his chair back and walked out of the room without even looking into the bunny's brown eyes, "Can't...I have to go to the office alone and unenroll."

Momiji blinked, tears nearly escaping him but he shook his head, he had to try hard to be strong now, he had to do his best! Not feeling as cheerful as usual, he felt it best to pay Tohru a visit. Upon entering the brunette's homeroom, he found that only three people were there, desks pushed together as they engaged in a game of Rich Man-Poor Man.

"Momiji-kun!" Tohru's smile widened, "How are you today?"

The blonde lingered by the door forcing a fake smile onto his own face, "Hey Tooohru! What's up! Hi you guys!" he grinned waving to them. He had to keep his mind off of Haru and his condition for a little bit. "Aww...you're playing cards without me that's no fun!"

Tohru's eyes widened as she waved her hands in front of her, "Well no, I...I mean I didn't expect for you to visit us today and it's so nice to see you. Oh and guess what Momiji-kun, I've decided to get a paternity test..."

"Wow!?" Momiji faked again, "That's great! How are you feeling about it?"

There was an air of silence as Tohru leaned in close to him and took both of his hands in hers, "Please don't tell anyone Momiji-kun but I've decided, I really do want Kyo-kun to be the father..."

The bunny's eyes widened.

**In the Office**

It had taken ten minutes of waiting and fifteen minutes of discussion before the papers were being passed forward to the ox to sign. Apparently he would be signing now and then his parent or guardian would have to complete it, odd but not out of the ordinary. Haru had quickly avoided talking about his future plans and what had already happened with Akito stating that his injuries were part of an unfortunate accident.

"So there is one more form that I'd like you to fill out" the school principal told the lifeless ox, "Still, I'm not the person you need to talk to..."

Haru took a breath in, the melancholy expression remaining the same, "Who?"

At that point the door was opened and a familiar voice, a voice that he didn't want to hear right now rang out

"How can I help today?"


	12. Chapter Eleven :: Stupid Sacrifice M

**Disclaimer: Since I always forget these. I don't own anything right now.**

**THANKYOU REVIEWERS CH. 10**

95Elizabeth, babyC.jelly.beany.bug, Hiro Sohma, Konoha Lotus, kouga's older woman, Lady Ayami, Mii-chan loves youu, nami4027, PurpleHime, raion, Rinny87, rockangel160, ROSELIACOOL, she-who-couldn't-care-less, TinGirl314, UltimateShipper2008, Vejhed

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: STUPID SACRIFICE or DID THE FATHER JUST CHANGE!?**

Yuki took a deep breath out as he stood behind the bald male student and the headmaster. This wasn't something dealt with often, most dropped out without telling anyone but this...someone like this un-enrolling properly, there had to be some bigger goal behind it. "So how can I help today?" the prince asked with a small smile.

The headmaster looked at the forms, "Ah, Sohma Yuki...we have another you have to deal with, fortunately the two of you know one another..."

Haru hung his head in defeat and said in a strained manner which hid his voice, "I'd prefer to talk to the vice president...Manabe, Kakeru"

Yuki blinked, he wasn't exactly sure how to feel, the headmaster had said that he knew this bald student, probably not there were so few people he actually knew in this school. Still, what also threw him through a loop was the desire to see that stupid vice president over him as if he were disgusting. "Excuse me, I'm sure that we'll be able to sort something out," he put a hand on the back of Haru's chair as he immediately leaned forward.

Yuki frowned unsure how to handle this, "I'm very understanding, is it something to do with your family? Maybe a girlfriend or a...cousin."

"Bingo!" Haru smiled dully, the fire in his eyes burning as he glared at his cousin, Yuki froze wondering whether he knew this guy or not...he looked so different but it couldn't, "Listen I'm not comfortable talking to him, I'd prefer to talk to..."

"H-Haru?" the rat choked staring at his eye, his neck, his arm but most importantly his eyes...he had recognized those eyes, lived with those eyes for eight years after being near Akito. Haru couldn't be experiencing that level of pain. "Haru, what's going on?"

Haru turned back to the principal, "Is this all the forms I need to sign in here?"

"Are...these..." Yuki whispered under his breath as Haru stared at him with a frown,

"I know what I said...I don't need to be corrected on that shi--stuff..." he looked down sadly receiving the answer that those were the only forms and as soon as he could Haru left the office. Yuki followed him holding the form in his hands before bowing his head.

"Haru?" he asked looking to him imploringly, he stood still staring at the floor, "What's going on with you? Did Akito do this to you?...Was it over Rin?"

Haru felt his stomach churn again, "Isuzu Sohma and I are no longer a couple. I am unenrolling from this school in order to stay close to Akito as he asked for..."

The rat frowned, "Haru, this doesn't sound like you..." he whispered desperately, out of all his cousins there was just something about Haru that mattered more. The ox took too much onto his own shoulders and it wasn't fair, sure he turned black but maybe this time he was going too far. "I'll explain that I did it..." he looked down, playing with a bracelet on his arm that represented a silent promise he had made to her.

"Why would you want to admit to being the father?" Haru asked, "It won't bring my eye back you know..."

"Because," Yuki frowned, "I can remember being with her...with Honda-san"

Haru's eye widened and he turned to look at the rat in surprise, "What?" this was not what he was expecting, was Momiji not the father? Was this all just a misunderstanding? Were they all puppets in some crazy fic where the author changed her mind over the main players at random? "You're the father..."

Yuki closed his eyes, "I'm not saying that Honda-san is easy but...there's just, I know that..." he looked down nervously, "I know what sex feels like Haru."

...Silence...

"Because of Akito right?" Haru choked not wanting this brought up in the school and he had tried so hard to just detach himself from everything and everyone close to him. "Hey, do you have like a class or...like a council meeting..or"

"I'm done for the day," Yuki replied offering a small nod as Haru tilted his head to the side, it was lunch right now but that wouldn't last forever...

"Since when?" Haru inquired completely confused about this and found a smile turn up on Yuki's face.

"Since I realized that my cousin needed and deserved more happiness then any other guy I've seen for a while..." he held Haru's hand tightly hoping to transfer some of his strength to the ox.

Haru gave a very weak smile but it was enough and the two had soon returned to the rat's homeroom where they spotted the four people playing cards. As Yuki came in he gave a weak cough to signal that he was there and brightened when he saw how relieved Momiji seemed.

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru smiled before her eyes grew wider as she turned to Haru, she couldn't recognize him without his hair or jewelry and he was even wearing a tie. "Oh...oh..." she nervously paused as Haru tilted his head to the side.

"Do you think I could play with you four?" the ox asked as Uo and Hana turned to him.

Uo tilted her head a smug look over her face, "Sure newbie, it's always fun to kick someone else's butt for a change...what d'ya say Tohru, Hana?"

"Well umm...anyone's welcome," Tohru nodded slightly frightened to see someone this tall and slightly aggressive, she couldn't even tell who it was anymore. "Umm...it's a pleasure to meet you, umm, umm...'

"Hatsuharu Sohma..." Hana whispered her eyes focused on the table as Haru looked up, surprised she knew who he was.

Tohru turned to her friend, her eyes widening before turning back to Haru in shock and then to Hana and then to Haru, "Wh-what?"

"Yeah..." Haru nodded looking at Tohru's bewilderment in slight amusement, she really was as cute as everyone said she was. "Just thought I could join you?" his grip on Yuki's hand tightened a little as the prince squeezed back supportively.

"Hatsuharu-san!" Tohru spoke getting to her feet and coming closer, surprised to see the once strong ox flinch at this, "Are you alright? What happened?" tears pricked in both of their eyes as Haru felt trapped. He didn't need her compassion and although it seemed wrong to feel this way, maybe was better off without it.

"It's not that important, don't worry about it Honda-san..." he bowed his head as Tohru continued to stare at him in concern, "So do you think we could join you?"

"Of..of course Haru-san..." she blinked before taking his hand, "I never thanked you for staying with me that night," she bowed her head, Haru may never have been in her bedroom with her but he had made sure that she didn't drink too much or that anyone, such as Shigure, did anything inappropriate to her once the party started. She could hardly remember that night only that Haru had made sure she drink water as well and talked to her when she was alone with him and crying.

Haru nodded silently, "It's alright, you weren't feeling well it happens sometimes when you have too much to drink..."

"But, you really tried to protect me..." she whispered looking to him with a weak smile, "Thank you so much for that."

Again another nod and after a few more moments of talking the six of them were playing cards together.

**Dojo**

Kyo kicked his shoes off as he came back to the dojo, he walked into the main door before tripping over a box, rolling his eyes he looked aside automatically disliking what was in there even though it was taped up. "Damn thing!" he cursed before watching someone standing in the doorway to the kitchen partially glaring at him, "What the hell?" he asked her before looking at the box and saw the kanji: 草摩 夾, on there. He froze, tilted his head to the side and deciphered the pattern as his name.

With a sigh he opened it not wanting to speak to Rin and froze, martial arts clothing, books, weights...he shifted through the boxes and found a bunch of photos of him and Haru from when they were young and played together. His heart shifted awkwardly, as much as he hated to draw attention to it he cared about that kid.

"He's signed himself over y'know..." Rin told him bitterly, she frowned seeing the action movies, rock CD's and a couple of pairs of boots.

"No one asked him to do that..." Kyo hissed trying hard to keep himself from breaking, he was under a lot of stress this guilt wasn't what he needed. "Who did he..."

"Sign himself over to?" Rin asked sarcastically frowning at the poor kitty cat, "Oh let me think, the tooth fairy, the easter bunny, Father Christmas...who the hell do you think?...my boyfriend just signed himself over to Akito to save your idiotic butt..."

"Hey what the hell are you talking about!?" Kyo snapped, "Why the hell is it my fault..."

"Jerk, he probably knows that you slept with Tohru and now you're the parent to her kids, and dont' you dare storm off you fricken turd, step up and face responsibility or else I'm gonna have to force you. Why don't you do us all a great favor and get off your fricken butt and show that you're a man..." she stared at Kyo wanting to hit him, she just wanted to strangle this jerk to death until Haru's eye healed and his hair grew back...until she could see her boyfriend smile, until he could laugh again.

"You act so pathetic...so pathetic that everyone automatically feels sorry for you...grow up you fricken prick." With that she stormed off holding tight to the chain she was wearing around her neck, this was Haru's favorite and she would wear it until his release. As she entered her room, she stared at the small bag she had found and filled it with as many items as she could that would stay hidden. Haru needed something, he couldn't go cold-turkey, he wasn't like that.

Opening her sketchbook she fingered the sketch she had made of him, he was her strength, the missing part to her and she closed her eyes remembering how he had come to her window so many times just to talk or spend time with her, how he had stood up to her parents when things seemed to be bad, how he had done so much for everyone and yet never spared a moment for himself. Tears splattered down on the page running over the sketch lines and she started crying more. Why was he leaving her?

"It won't solve anything Haru..." she whispered to herself, "Those children will be born with orange hair, what will happen then?"

Kyo looked down thinking the same thing as Rin, if Haru were to give himself over and those babies had his hair what would happen. Akito wouldn't like being lied to but then there was a chance than those kids had grey hair, was that what he wanted? He tried to think about it, he didn't want to have a kid right now...he didn't want anything genetically related to him because he didn't want to ruin their lives.

He knocked on Kazuma's door and found him staring at a record of Haru's skill and abilities, had the news spread to him as well. "Master,"

"Hmm..." Kazuma frowned before smiling at him, "Kyo...are you alright? You ran off when we were discussing the father issue."

"Yeah, well that's because I know who the real father is now..." Kyo replied as Kazuma delivered him an odd look and nodded, hopefully Kyo wouldn't think it was really Haru.

"It's Yuki." Kyo concluded thinking through the events that night, there wasn't anything that prevented those kids from being his but if he believed they were Yuki's kids then they were Yuki's kids. Simple as that.

**Please review and tell me what you'd like to see next chapter**

**Oh and another guessing game...whoever gets this right gets a bit part in the fic.**

**What are two of my favorite non-romantic relationships in Fruits Basket**

**If you want me to update soon then review!!**

NEXT UPDATE: NEXT MONDAY UNLESS I GET OVER 20 REVIEWS BEFORE THEN


	13. Chapter Twelve :: Filler Giggles

**Wow, 20 reviews in under one day 0.0 I am beyond shocked at how many people read this fic! So let's go for 25! _laughs_** **I'm kidding you guys but I consider 20 in a day a real shock! Which means I really have to move this fic up a knotch.**

**Finally a disclaimer: Practically nothing in this fic is mine, it all belongs to Natuski Takaya and chosen reviewers who have won bit parts. And a lot of jokes in this do not belong to me either.**

**Oh and warning: Three Characters in this Fic will get "Fat". Yep three XD whoever guesses all three gets special Green Tea or Strawberry Pocky. **

**Thankyou Reviewers CH. 11**

AnonymousSparkle, babyC.jelly.beany.bug, BandGeek99, Kagome51, kiwadoi seiitsu, Konoha Lotus, kouga's older woman, Kyki- The Late Night Writer, Kyonkichi-san, loretta537,Mii-chan loves youu, mit-chan007, monkeysateyhomework0.o, Mrs. Kyo Shoma, nami4027, PurpleHime, raccu, raion, Rinny87, rockangel160, ROSELIACOOL, Running to my Heart, TinGirl314, UltimateShipper2008

**Thankyou for Reviewing CH. 11 and Personal Note**

she-who-apologises-profusely-but-know-it's-not-enough. I guess I was a touch sensitive as well, although I did go on a huge rant and edited the chapter in order to get perfect grammar, I even made a joke about it last chapter. And you can probably sign in to review if you want. I only have two people on my block list: BloodFat and darla ladylondon

**Oh and Kyki- The Late Night Writer's character has a part in this chapter.**

**CHAPTER TWELVE: LATE NIGHT TEARS, FEARS AND GIGGLES**

The dojo was quiet that night as Kazuma had ordered takeout and, Rin, after Hatori had gone behind her back and told Kazuma her condition, was being forced to eat more. She wandered into the dining room to catch Kazuma already there and then saw what he was looking at, a small martial arts uniform meant for a five year old kid. Tears crept up and she looked at the different belts, "How good was he?" she struggled to say fingering a green belt.

Kazuma looked at her, turning his wheelchair so he was more open, the takeout on the table already. "Haru, it depended...he was good but didn't have the fighting spirit in his white form and was uncontrollable when he snapped. I'm not sure I really helped him."

Rin smiled looking at the different rips in the small garment, he had tried really hard for all of these belts hadn't he? At least that gave her confidence, he could defend himself if that was what was needed but...she looked down trying to think of what she was going to do now. She turned to Kazuma and fingered the sleeves nervously, "Hopefully we can get the kid into martial arts..." she mused.

The man looked at her, she had dropped the defense for tonight and the worry and stress was shown over her face, "You really should eat something...fortunately I didn't cook..." Rin walked over to the table wrinkling her nose over the sushi, wasn't she supposed to be getting weird food cravings or something? She sat down picking out the octopus ones munching on them slowly.

There was a sound at the door as Rin started glaring, she did not want to see that fricken stuck-up cat again and hear him whining about how he didn't want to be a father. He really had a twig up his butt...and...something but, what? What? In his butt?

She froze with a weird smile on her face as that weird song merged with another and she cringed. Where the hell were these crazy songs coming from? Taking a deep breath she tried to remember the different videos that Haru had shown her on his iPod. "Who the hell wants to put a fricken banana in their "favorite" ear?" she asked as Kazuma stared at her uncomfortably.

"Isuzu?" he choked looking at her as Kyo came into the room, staring at the two of them as Rin frowned, looking at the table. As she raised her head she stared directly at Kyo, glaring at him without saying a word.

"Shishio" Kyo coughed awkwardly, "What's going on in here? Oh dinner," Rin continued to glare at him, not taking her eyes off of him, singling him out as the sole reason why Haru was now in Akito's possession. Kyo rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before coming over to her, "So...you're pregnant or something?"

Rin ignored him but smiled coldly as she reached across for all the sushi and started stripping all the fish off of them under Kyo's nose as he froze unsure what she was doing. After a while he realized that he had to grab some sushi before Rin took it all, was that her intention? To piss him off?

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kyo snapped as he wrestled Isuzu's chopsticks for a few remaining strips of fish, "Why are you taking it?"

"The baby needs protein idiot..." Rin told him firmly before taking a deep breath out, "Oh god what am I saying, yeah my baby needs protein...but there's another baby who needs his protein" she got up and stormed out the room, all the fish on her plate. She couldn't stand to be around this immature kitty cat.

As Rin walked out the room Kyo bowed his head, getting to the rice and turning to Kazuma, "What's that all about?"

Kazuma looked at the floor uneasily, he didn't want to take anyone's side and Kyo was already going through therapy on the whole father issue, he couldn't push that any more than it had already been. "Isuzu's just worried about Hatsuharu."

Kyo stared at the table, "It's not my fault...that's not my fault, he could have just said that he wasn't the damn father, he knows he's not..so why the hell does she want to blame me. It should be that damn rat who's to blame...what kind of guy agrees to have himself locked up anyway?"

"Well Hatsuharu did it to help everyone else..." Kazuma commented as the conversation dulled to a lull.

**Shigure's House**

"Eeeee! Hee Hee Hee!"

Tohru flinched, her eyes widening, that was the fourth weird noise she'd heard tonight and it really freaked her out, she wasn't sure of what to do. The floorboards creaked under her and she backed into a wall wondering where this sound was coming from. She held tight to her arms feeling rather cold, were there ghosts in the house? She stared at the window seeing something silver flash across.

"Oooo Ho Ho Ho!"

The brunette looked down, she was spending tonight with Yuki-kun and Momiji-kun, Shigure-san had told her this morning that he was going out for drinks...but this laughing. "Umm, Momiji-kun? Yuki-kun?" she asked swirling around until Momiji popped up with a bowl of popcorn.

"Come on Tohru! We were going to watch the movie!" he laughed pulling her into the next room where Yuki was setting up the DVD on his computer, Shigure hadn't been bothered to purchase an actual DVD player. "Yuki's just getting it all sorted out right now..."

"Yes," Yuki nodded closing his emails and the spam mail he had received about how Ayame Sohma would make the best maternity wear ever! Definitely junk mail. "So it's about this girl named Tsukiko who goes on this teen comedy adventure..." he sighed, this wasn't his type of movie but with any luck it would prove to be better than Mogeta.

The story showed Tsukiko, a young sixteen year old who's older sister was going through pregnancy at age seventeen, it had a strong relationship between Kairi, the older sister who looked a little like Tohru and Tsukiko. Tsukiko had short, straight black hair and wore a jean skirt, pink top and tan sandals. She was extremely popular and everyone remarked how adorable she was with her playful curiosity and hopefulness.

"Sissy," she asked her older sister as she leaned over the toilet, their parents both worked hard and were out right now, "How are you feeling? You don't need to be sick again do you?" she lifted her head up and blinked her blue eyes.

"Oh no, I..I wouldn't want to trouble anyone..." Kairi sniffed, as Tsukiko wandered over to her, sitting close and stroking her back. The siblings really did love one another.

"Aww that's just like Tohru!" Momiji commented before a weird sound caused the hairs on his neck to stand up.

Eeee! Hee! Hee! Hee!

"Did, you guys, just hear that?" Momiji asked his eyes widening, he'd been hearing these weird giggles and cackles all night as well, at first they had been fun but they never stopped.

"Unfortunately yes," Yuki spoke dully as he held Tohru's hand in his, turning back to the movie. Tsukiko had comforted Kairi and now they were sitting in the bathroom, Kairi wondering just what she was going to do and where the baby would sleep.

Tohru put her hand to her stomach before feeling a weird thing happen, it was as if she needed food and she needed more now. Getting up she clumsily walked to the kitchen as Yuki paused the DVD for her; he and Momiji followed the girl into the next room.

"Honda-san?" Yuki asked looking at her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright..." Tohru smiled strongly, keeping her simple self as she looked around, "I'm just a little--"

Whaaa! Ha! Ha! Ha!

"--a little," she looked up trying to find the source of the sound but that one sounded as if Shigure-san was laughing, but he was out wasn't he. "Hungry, I was looking for the snacks that I bought today..."

"Hungry?" Yuki asked before finding the box of snacks she had bought, there were some pomegranate seeds, a small bag of oatmeal and a packet of noodles..."What would you like Ho--"

Tweeeeet! Tweeeet!! Eeeee! Hee! Hee! Hee!

"--nda-san?"

"Oh! I'll make noodle salad!" Momiji smiled taking the packet and putting a put on the stove, he got closer to Tohru, "Now you have to sit down and watch the rest of the movie and leave everything to me..."

"Momiji-kun are you sure that you don't need any help?" Tohru asked reaching across to him, "I'm sure that I could hel--"

"RING RING RING RING RING RING RING BANANA PHONE!!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Is something out there? Maybe it's a ghost?" Tohru worried looking around, "Yuki-kun did you leave the computer on?"

Yuki stared into the room and then gave a frown as he looked outside, "We better stop them before they start singing the Happy Tree Friends song...knowing them it's in their playlist..."

"Oh! I want to sing Potter Puppet Pals!" Momiji spoke putting his hands up in the air as Yuki opened the door in a rather awkward manner and walked to the side to see the worst sight imaginable. There was his brother and that perverted dog just spinning around with microphones.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yuki asked clicking the stop button on their stereo as he looked at them, glaring at the thought of what they were doing...and it had disturbed Honda-san as well. "Honda-san needs her rest and you're here acting like...babies"

"But Yuuuuki-kun" Shigure whined, tears arising in his eyes, "I thought that you would love our performance and of course we were hoping that you would star in a song of your own..."

"You thought I'd do what?" Yuki choked looking down but as Aya put his hand on his little brother's shoulder Yuki looked up.

"I wanted to present my dearest maiden, the goddess of this most divine house my blessings with some of mother earth's most fragrant roses and chocolates that will make even the highest pain melt into a nonexistent itch...and I of course wanted to congratulate my darling little brother on being a father, well I count myself the highest of all uncles."

Yuki froze as he looked up at Ayame, the snake was indeed holding a bouquet of roses and a large box of chocolates but did that give him the right to be singing web songs all night? "Okay...what is the real reason you decided to come," he sighed looking down. This event was just like a chapter that the writer had tried to put into the fic when no real ideas had entered her mind. Was it really a filler chapter?

"Why obvious little brother," Aya laughed, "Tomorrow I want to show Tohru some maternity clothes."

"She hasn't gotten any bigger yet!!" the rat snapped.

Still soon, three people would be getting bigger.

**I'm gonna try to get some stronger ideas before posting more chapters unless some reviews inspire me as to what to do next. **

**Thank you for reading and...reviewing?**


	14. Chapter Thirteen :: Disappointment

**Thankyou Reviewers CH. 12**

95Elizabeth, Amanda, Aras, babyC.jelly.beany.bug, kiwadoi seiitsu, Konoha Lotus, kouga's older woman, Kyki-The Late Night Writer, Kyonkichi-san, Lady Ayami, luna-moonkitty, Mii-chan loves youu, mit-chan007, monkeysatemyhomework0.o, Mrs. Kyo Sohma, nami4027, raccu, ROSELIACOOL, Sagesther, TinGirl314, VinterBarn

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: DISAPPOINTMENT**

Tohru took a deep breath in as she finished hanging the clothes up, the breeze tossed the sheets around but they were clipped on tightly. She let her hair blow back before feeling worn out, already? Her arms and legs weighed her down but she couldn't give up could she? Afterall she hadn't had a great night with Ayame and Shigure singing and dancing around...the second night in a row that they did that.

Shaking her head she told herself to do something but what had Hatori suggested? A smile crept over her face as she remembered! A walk! She could take a walk, usually she and Yuki went out for a walk in the afternoon to the park or the base or...or somewhere. Coming down the stairs she was surprised not to find Yuki-kun at the table, "Shigure-san?" she asked with a smile, "Good morning! How are you today? Have you seen Yuki-kun?"

Shigure gave a strong smile as he looked through a magazine Aya had given him, the fashion was quite elaborate but more than that it was the model that interested him, how had Mine become such a pretty thing. "Hmm...Yuki went with Ayame to his store, surprise to me as well." He looked up, his glasses perched on his nose, "Why are you asking?"

"I..." Tohru rubbed her forearm trying to find the best words to fit, "I felt that...do you need anything from the store?"

Shigure looked up before shaking his head, "I can't think of anything, didn't you do the shopping with Yuki yesterday?"

"Mhm, but I...I thought that," she bowed her head awkwardly, "Shigure-san is there anything in particular that you're missing or that you'd like..." The dog looked up confused but after noticing the pleading nature of her expression smiled.

"Well I could always use more mochi, I have another novel to be finished soon and--"

"Yes" Tohru chirped, a wide smile spreading on her face, "Yes! Mochi is Shigure-san's most powerful weapon!" The dog started laughing too, going to his bag and pulling out seven 100yen pieces.

"And get something for yourself as well? Wouldn't want my precious flower not to blossom, ah a baby will make this house a brighter place," Tohru blushed as he said that and nervously took the money with a bow. "Don't stay out too long alright?"

"Oh, of course, I'll be back to make dinner," she smiled walking out of the house. As she walked along she started humming to herself thinking about how it would feel to hold a chubby little baby in her arms. She wanted to draw a picture of the baby and soon it's hair was grey and then it faded to orange and then it merged into something similar to Hatsuaharu-san's hair. It was orange on the top and grey on the bottom.

She shivered, that didn't look so good. No offense to Hatsuharu-san but she didn't want her first-born to have a mosaic of hair colors. Before she knew it she had closed her eyes and was now humming _Rock a Bye Baby_. Her eyes widened, that didn't sound good to her. Closing her eyes again she started singing one of her favorite songs...

" Yuhi no you yamani

Deru, Deru Momiji

Kaeru yatokage ga

Konnichi wa"

Tohru smiled as she remembered how much fun she had had when she learned that song but then Kyo-kun and Momiji-kun and Yuki-kun had all been there too. Tears arose in her eyes when she thought of Kyo and all the time she had wanted to spend with him. She loved him but...why was he avoiding her? As she walked she absentmindedly tripped over, knocking over a box of lemons that the shop had set up outside.

The lemons rolled everywhere and she heard a man cuss as he tried to get away from the monster lemons and accidentally knocked over a box of limes adding that to the story. "Oh gosh...I'm so...so" she tried before seeing those familiar juzu beads and heard the angry kitty's voice.

"What the hell were you thinking? You wanted to break everything or..." he turned around until they were staring at each other. Tohru had forgotten how attractive he was with his tan skin, his orange bangs hiding his eyes and his surprised expression, he really was adorable in her eyes.

"Kyo-kun, good morning" she smiled looking at him with a smile.

Kyo took a deep breath in and tapped her on the side of her head playfully, "You might wanna know that the store owners looking at you, we better pick up all of these fruity fruits."

"Oh!" Tohru smiled, "I think they'd all have fun if they could play together."

Silence

Tohru looked up as she found the shop keeper to be looking at her, "Oh...I'm, I'm really sorry, I..I'll pick them all up and I don't have much money but...I..."

"Hell," Kyo laughed as he saw some being trampled on and he pulled out some cash, if he ever married this girl he'd have to pay for all of her clumsy acts. "How much do we owe you?" his eyes widened as he heard the cost and handed over 5,000 yen...and he had wanted that anime DVD as well.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked looking up at him, "Umm, you didn't need to, I...I'll pay--"

"It's fine," Kyo told her with a short nod, he couldn't get mad at her right now since this was most definitely an accident. "Listen, can we go somewhere to talk and then come back, I wanna tell you something and..." Tohru nodded seeing how desperate he appeared and if the curse didn't hold her back she would already be hugging him.

Tohru nodded getting to her feet and, after making quick apologies to the shopkeeper, passers by and eventually the fruit, followed Kyo. The two of them walked to the park and sat down on the bench. Tohru's eyes strolled over to where a couple of two year olds were playing in the sandbox, their mothers interacting with them. She really did want a baby.

"I've been thinking," she started, "That, even if I do have a baby, I'd really like to graduate from highschool I mean...I promised my mother...and.."

Silence

Tohru tilted her head as she looked at Kyo, he seemed so nervous around her now and it upset her a little, she didn't want to show it however and reached for his hand. "Kyo-kun, what were you going to say? You said that you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Well I...I really like you..." Kyo started

Tohru's heart beat faster, was this a love confession? No one had really said anything like that to her before but why didn't Kyo-kun look at her, it seemed that he...

"I really like you too Kyo-kun" the brunette smiled in her usual way as Kyo closed his eyes, so she was wrong, this wasn't what he wanted to talk about.

"I don't want to be a dad Tohru, I don't wanna have a kid. I feel that if I had a kid there would just be this..this desire within me to strangle them or kill them, I'm sorry," he bowed his head as Tohru's eyes widened, why was he saying these things to her?

"But Kyo-kun, you'd make a very good father..." the girl attempted to tell him, she just wanted him to believe it and not have this self doubt. The orange haired man seemed so angry and he had already run away from them. Her eyes pinned to his bracelet as he held his wrist self consciously. Hadn't he threatened to remove that if the father issue was touched again? "Please...don't"

"I won't rip it off but you know, I wish I could be the dad..." Tohru didn't say anything, this time she could only listen to Kyo-kun. He closed his eyes remembering what he had told himself, if he believed hard enough that it was Yuki's kid inside of there then it was. "Yuki's the father..."

"Wha-What?" Tohru blinked before seeing Kyo's fist tightened and she stroked his fingers, she wanted to help him.

"Yuki...should be the father, he's the one who really cares about being part of the kid's life...I'd only screw the child up..."

"No!" the girl said at once, "You wouldn't...and...and I like someone much more than Yuki-kun, I like..."

"Listen I gotta go," Kyo commented awkwardly standing up, "But...I don't wanna be with you alright?" he lied as he turned his back. He would want to be with Tohru as a single person but a family, no, he didn't want that. As he walked away from her Tohru was reminded of the cat Kyo had left and tears came to her eyes. She loved him and he didn't love her...wasn't that what he had said?

**Ayame's Store**

"Well, well my fabulous baby brother" Ayame laughed, pulling Yuki through his extravagant store, "We have certainly updated on maternity wear, why I have a young woman trying to decide which patterns to get for when she will need the clothes. Of course, we're taking a naughty selection of her oh so fabulous wardrobe and gaining inspiration from it, and of course we'll do the same for your bride."

"My...What?" the poor rat choked, his eyes widening as he saw that Ayame had pulled him dangerously close to the womens changing room. He could swear that he even heard someone in there, cussing.

"Why your bride," Aya laughed giving a random spin for no reason whatsoever, "Oh I could be the most fabulous uncle in the..."

"If you're the father you stuck up manwhore then I'll fricken slaughter you..." the girl in the changing room growled. Yuki heard a zip strap up and then a familiar girl came out wearing...a maternity outfit? "You wanna own up to sleeping with Tohru now?"

"Oh it does look fabulous right?" Aya laughed over the enlarged corset, skirt and blouse and the stretchy black stockings. He had agreed to commission a lot for his younger sibling and she was letting him because he worked on commission, as annoying as he was.

"Well...I..." Yuki stumbled over his words, "Rin? Why are you wearing that?"

"You know," Rin said glaring at him, "For a high school student council president you really are an idiot and more than that a baby. You are aware that I'd prefer to come in here with the kid's father but guess what Einstein he's not here because he went to protect your fricken butt."

"Wait..Haru really went to..." Yuki attempted to get the facts together as Aya watched, this was better than a soap opera.

"No of course not," Rin spoke sarcastically, "I slept with Ritsu, it was the best night of my life..."

Yuki stared at her before moving uncomfortably, Rin was really rounding on him, trying to get him to confess that he was the father but none of this would be known until the parental test results and that could take at least a month. "It's not my fault that Haru went there, I would have tried to stop him...really? He doesn't bel--"

"Ha! How much of that do you really believe!" she snapped, tears rushed to her eyes as she walked over, pinning Yuki to the wall, "At least you can admit that but you know I've had it with you! You're even worse than that idiotic, retarded feline. If it is you asshole then I'm gonna take your dick and break it off with my bare hands...he fricken loves you you know and you allow him to go through..." her hormones were really starting to affect her.

"I told him not to do it, he wouldn't listen to me," Yuki whispered, "I'm trying to think of something I can do to save him...I even told him that I would go to Akito and say that I was the father, he stopped me..."

"You talked to him about this?" Rin blinked, she wanted to hit this guy now, just to take all her stress and anger out on him. She wanted to break but after hearing him say that she had to admit that Yuki wasn't lying. It was something she knew Haru would do.

"I want to get him out of there," the grey haired boy told her, seeing Rin break, "I do, I'm trying to think of a way alright, a way that he would let me. I feel guilty for not protecting him, he's my younger cousin..."

"He's MY boyfriend!!" Rin screamed, she needed to do something, to just...do...something.

"I know that!" Yuki choked feeling his throat swell slightly and his lungs weaken, "And the way he looked, what Akito did to him, it scared me...disgusted me!"

"He's not disgusting!!" Rin yelled at him before breaking into tears, she hated these hormones and the baby wasn't due for another eight months anyway, Tohru's was due in seven. "He's...He's not!!" Tears dropped down as Yuki attempted to hold her and for once in her life, Rin let him.

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WRITTEN AFTER THIRTY REVIEWS**


	15. Chapter Fourteen :: I'm not the father

**Okay due to lack of self-control, which may be good for this one time, I'm posting this after only 26 reviews :; but I have to try and hold back on these chapters right? I mean how many people really want to read my work every day . Thank you to everyone who does.**

**THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS CH. 13 ****どもありがとう　ございました　みんあさん**

95Elizabeth, Ambuu, AnonymousSparkle, BandGeek99, brittany, kiwadoi seiitsu, Konoha Lotus, kouga's older woman, Kyki- The Late Night Writer, Kyonkichi-san, Lady Ayami, luna-moonkitty, MeleeMoo, Mii-chan loves youu, monkeysatemyhomework0.o, Princess-goth, PurpleHime, raccu, raion, Rinny87, rockangel160, ROSELIACOOL, Sagesther, UltimateShipper2008, Vejhed, VinterBarn

**raion: Your character will have a part next chapter**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: I CAN'T BE THE FATHER**

Kyo returned back to school the Monday following the weekend, he remembered what he had told Tohru yesterday and it stung him. Although he would hate the girl to cry, he prayed that it hadn't become so bad that Hana and Uo were on his case. It wasn't like he said he hated her for Christs sake, just that he couldn't be with her. There was nothing wrong with that right? As he entered the classroom he tossed the case onto the floor and took his seat, the sensei was going to go on at him for not appearing earlier but at least he came.

Tohru's face lit up as she noticed Kyo there, she really did want him but she would try to understand how he felt. "Kyo-kun!" Tohru smiled warmly walking over to him, "How are you feeling? We were worried about you..well I was so I'm sure that Shigure-san and even Yuki-kun were too...and Hana-chan and Uo-chan of course."

The cat allowed himself to deliver her a weak smile as he stared at his wrist, "Listen, Tohru...about—about yesterday," tears arose in the poor riceball's eyes again and Kyo struggled to keep himself calm, he was about to make her cry again. He hated that! He hated thinking that he was the reason she was upset. "Listen, I'm sorry..."

"Oh," Tohru sniffed hoping that Uo and Hana would be out of the classroom for a little longer, she really could use some time to talk with Kyo about what was happening. She wanted him to come back to Shigure's house so all four of them could be together. Even if Kyo didn't want her close to him, she wanted him near...but that was selfish right? "That's alright..."

Kyo turned to her before running a hand through his hair, "Listen, I was wondering if I could come back...to that perverted mutts house.."

Tohru froze and then nodded, "I'd like that Kyo-kun and in a couple of months I'm going to get bigger and...well I already feel tired but I'm sure that I'll need a little bit of help, but, but I could also do it by myself so don't worry about it alright?"

The boy frowned, playing with his nails, "I don't want to be a father alright?" he asked her as Tohru nodded, "So...I'm not exactly looking to play with the kid..."

"Well that's alright..." Tohru replied weakly, rocking herself on the balls of her feet, her hands were put together, her fingers interlaced, "Of course I'd like to see you Kyo-kun and it's alright if you don't want to spend time with the baby." She looked down, was that right? Did she really believe that was the way things worked, she had imagined it so perfectly before...Kyo-kun playing with that small red-headed baby.

It turned out that things wouldn't work like that. If Kyo-kun didn't want to be the father then maybe he wasn't, maybe Yuki really was. She had to believe that she was carrying Yuki-kun's child because if she made herself believe that then it had to be true. Somehow it would become true. "Afterall, maybe Yuki-kun is the father."

Kyo sighed looking at her, he had tried to convince himself of the same thing and now he was just watching her do it. Maybe it wasn't that damn rat who had spawned this child but if the two of them really concentrated on the fact that it might be then it would probably work. "Yeah...maybe, listen Tohru...I do like you..."

Silence

Tohru sniffed again, her hand drawing to her wrist awkwardly, "I know Kyo-kun, we have a very good friendship and it's alright if you don't want to be a father, it's a shock to me as well...but, if this is Yuki-kun's child then that'd be good as well. Yuki-kun is really kind Kyo-kun, he'd make a good daddy..." _so would you _she wanted to add but made sure not to, she knew his feelings on the situation and although it saddened her she didn't want to force him into anything.

"Yeah, well I don't think that guy cares about you..." the cat commented bitterly as Tohru glared at him, that look scared him and he wasn't sure why Tohru had it. She'd never glared like that before, not that he'd seen...maybe it was those damn hormones. Chicks always got uptight when they were having a baby didn't they? Just some female crap...

"Don't say that, whilst you've been gone Yuki-kun has been taking very very good care of me. I think that it'd be nice if he was the father, he'd care so much about the baby...he really really would, so...please try to understand that." Her voice turned shrill at the end and she tried to keep herself from crying, she had to be strong, she wanted to love Yuki-kun she did and she did...sort of. Maybe she wasn't looking properly but she could be happy with Yuki-kun.

"Yeah, right, sorry I'm not as perfect as that damn rat..." Kyo replied, rolling his eyes and taking a deep breath out of mental exhaustion. "Listen..I wanna come back and I'll try to take care of you..." he tried as Tohru nodded.

"Thank you Kyo-kun," she whispered before leaning back, "I've always wondered what it feels like to be in a family of three, I can't remember my father very well so I really want the baby to have a mother and a father and...and..." she put her hands over her mouth forgetting what she had just said. "I'm sorry Kyo-kun, I've just been thinking about my mother lately and I..."

"Listen it's alright," he sighed, "I want you to have that too...so go have fun with that rat..."

There was a small moment of silence as Tohru stood still, she wasn't quite sure of what to say but there was something, "Oh, Kyo-kun...if it's not too much of an inconvenience I'm going to take a parental test to try and discover who the dad is...I...I was hoping that you would take part in it, I mean, if, if you don't want to then I suppose that would be fine..."

"They have those?" he asked in surprise, his crimson eyes widening, "I thought you just waited until the kid was born...or you remembered who you made out with."

Tohru blushed, she hated thinking that she had lost her virginity to a mystery man, her mother had always told her that it was a precious gift that she had to save. Had someone unworthy taken it away from her. "Well...I...Uo-chan told me about them and I wanted to make sure that Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun could take the test...but maybe I should ask more people like...Shigure-san and Hatori-san and Momiji-kun and Ritsu-san..." she raked her brain trying to remember who was there that night.

Kyo blinked, he hadn't just heard that right. Ritsu!? Was this girl on something, were those damn hormones working weird again or did Ritsu really tend to get around? Maybe one way of getting him to shut up was to sleep with him. "Sure I'll take the stupid test but maybe it's best just to get that damn rat and crybaby bunny to take the test, he'll probably cry if you don't include him."

"But Momiji-kun has grown up so much, I mean he's gotten taller and he's as attractive as Hatsuharu-san said he'd be..." her voice dulled, "I wonder if Hatsuharu-san is alright. Yuki-kun told me that he was taking a break and attending a cram school away from the main Sohma estate but...I hope he's not hurt."

"Don't worry about him," the boy advised her, "I'm sure he's fine."

"Yes, you're right," the girl smiled with a half turn, "And after this test Kyo-kun we'll know that you're not the father"

...Silence...

**Student Council**

"No I don't want to have your baby Akito..." Yuki spoke in his dream as he fell asleep on the forms that needed to be filled out. His eyes dropped to a close but fortunately he hadn't drooled on anything yet. The thought of Haru mixed with the realization that he could become a father in under a year put a lot of pressure on him. "No...I'm gonna be a daddy to someone else, Akito...I don't want your babies..."

Kakeru entered the student council room to see Machi and Nao sitting and working whilst watching the prince, Kimi was out doing her duties so they got the gossip girl out of the room. "Hey, what's up with Yun-Yun?" he inquired coming closer to the tired rat, "Aww, he needed his beauty sleep?"

"He's talking nonsense," Nao scowled, he was still attempting to calculate a way to find out where Motoko was attending college and then finding a way to get to where she was. "It appears that the idiot within you has rubbed off on someone else, I wished that it wasn't contagious..."

"Aww Chibi-suke," the vice president whined, "Why do you have to be like that...whyyyyyy! I mean if Yun-Yun becomes more like me then isn't that good, wouldn't it be more fun with two of me around? What do you say Machi?"

The quiet girl looked down deciding not to say anything _kouchou-senpai is not like that dumbass._

"No Akito...you can't have a baby," Yuki moaned again, "You're a guy...guys can't have babies, no Ritsu can't have a child either...yeah I know Ritsu's androgynous but...no...no don't give me that baby Akito...that's not your baby...where did you even get a baby?"

"This seems bad..." Kakeru mused standing over his friend, this was out of character for Yuki but then he may have been stressed out about something. He took a deep breath in before getting onto his knees by Yuki's side just waiting for him to wake up..."Daddy," he laughed attempting to sound like a little did, "Daddy wake up..you're having a nightmare..."

"Please don't tell me you've joined in this game," Nao frowned across from them, they were never going to get the papers done if their president had fallen asleep over them. What was wrong with him anyway? Surely the idiot next to him wasn't sending off rays of idiocracy and turning others stupid, he didn't want to be corrupt with something like this.

"No...I can't be the father," Yuki started crying as Machi and Kakeru looked at him in concern, "I don't want to whip the kid...I don't want to lock the kid in the dark. I'm useless as a dad...I can't...I can't..."

"Hey Yun-Yun?" Kakeru asked tugging on his sleeve, "Hey, wake up..." he whispered as Yuki cracked his red eyes open and stared across at the vice, noticing the worry on his face at once.

"Was I talking in my sleep again?" Yuki asked before seeing the strange looks he had received, he looked down freaking out silently that he had mentioned about the curse. "What did I say?" he splurted looking at the three members awkwardly, "What did I say?"

"Calm down Yun-Yun, you just said that you weren't a father!" Kakeru smiled before wiping his eyes mockingly, "And I thought that Yun-Yun loved meeee!"

Yuki stared at his friend, wondering what could be happening and got to his feet, "I'm going to take a walk and then I'll do rounds..." he announced, organizing the slightly ruffled papers he was sleeping atop of and exiting the student council room, followed, immediately, by Manabe.

"So..." Kakeru asked resting his head back onto his arm as they walked along, "What is it? Did you really knock someone up Yun-Yun?"

Yuki sighed, looking at the ground and at the four feet below him, he wasn't sure what to say, "Don't repeat it but..possibly,"

Kakeru was silent for a while trying to figure out why Yuki had used those words exactly, "What do you mean possibly?"

"Well...she's not really sure who the father is, I just...have this feeling that it's my kid although I'm not sure, it's a mystery..." he rested his head against the wall seeing Kakeru listening to him. Finally he might be able to discuss his emotions with someone.

"I know what you mean," Kakeru replied with a deep breath in, "What do you say to learning who the father is right now?"

"Well, I'll find out but the test isn't for another couple of weeks..." the rat mused gazing off to nothingness.

The football player laughed, resting his back against the wall as he looked the president in his eyes, "No, I'm just saying that I know who the father is..."

"You do?" Yuki asked not believing this but maybe he did, maybe he had found out the information...or eavesdropped or...

"Yep!" Kakeru replied, and then pointed a thumb at himself, "Me. I'm the father..."

Glare of "Hatred"

**Bonus Part:**

_**What happened last night...**_

Ayame delivered a simple knock to the door of his beloved younger cousin, he was carrying a flower bouquet, why with all these celebrations who wouldn't desire a wonderful flower bouquet. He stood in his red robe with his hair flowing back, he was proud...very proud that his cousin had accomplished something that he had only done with other guys.

"Uh...oh I'm sorry for being so late out, I'm sorry that I didn't answer the door immediately, oh my that sounds so insensitive, I'm sorry...I'm sorry..I'm sorry...oh Ayame-nii?" the monkey boy asked his brown eyes filled with curiosity as he held to part of his kimono. He was extremely surprised to see Ayame, his idol, here in front of him.

"Ritsu, my my, courageous is one word to describe you today," he offered the flowers to the scared man as he stared at the offering in shock.

"What words to describe me? Oh I'm so so sorry to all of them, I'm sorry there should be none, no words to describe the small effect that I have on life...oh I'm sorry, please forgive me. I should die instead of receiving gifts, I'm not worthy..." Ayame laughed again

"Boy Boy Ritsu this is one way of enjoying your manliness..." he leaned forward and whispered in his cousin's ear, "I in fact lost my virginity to Shigure."

"Wha?" Ritsu choked, "Oh god! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sooooory!"

Ayame Sohma was immune to sarcasm


	16. Chapter Fifteen :: Second Year Students

**Thankyou to those who have recently put this fic on story alert:**

-Azn-Grl-Furuba-Fan-, Ambuu, Belizma-chan, Da Ninja Penguin-, Lily Lorelei, mit-chan007, Starchii

**Thankyou to those who have recently favorited this story:**

-Azn-Girl-Furuba-Fan-, akki818, Ambuu, babyC.jelly.beanie.bug, BandGeek99, Da Ninja Penguin-, DaichiKun, IceAngel5, Lily Lorelei, mit-chan007, skullXqueen815, So-Called Admirer, Tornado-Fawkes, VinterBarn

**Thankyou to those who reviewed CH. 14:**

95Elizabeth, babyC.jelly.beany.bug, BandGeek99, DaichiKun, Da Ninja Penguin-, Kagome51, kiwadoi seiitsu, Konoha Lotus, kouga's older woman, Kyki-The Late Night Writer, Kyonkichi-san, Lady Ayami, Lily Lorelei, luna-moonkitty, monkeysatemyhomework0.o, nami4027, PinkLikeCool, raccu, raion, Rinny87, rockangel160, ROSELIACOOL, Sagesther, she-who-loves-this-song, So-Called Admirer, Vejhed,

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket, Super Smash Brothers Brawl or Guitar Hero although I love all three TT.

**Raion – your character is included here**

**Note:**

It's been like half a year since I read the Fruits Basket manga so, hmm, Yuki did get his cellphone before the whole Akito stabbing Kureno event happened right?

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: SECOND YEAR STUDENTS**

**Friday Night:**

Yuki stared at the gaming equipment hooked up to Shigure's TV, what a waste...no one was playing with it anymore even though it was there. Bowing his head Yuki walked over to it touching the black cover of the PS3. How much had this cost him? Unsure what else to do he sorted through the games Haru had left here.

"_You know you might be able to get into this..." Haru laughed as he completed another round of Super Smash Brothers Brawl on his Nintendo Wii. "Is there anything over Intense?" he asked selecting another character as Yuki just stood over him watching. "Come on, Pikachu can beat Yoshi! It's not even a proper match."_

_Yuki stared at the two animals on the screen, Pikachu looked a lot like that thing in Mogeta, was there a similarity to the two of them. That green dinosaur also looked familiar. "Haru..." he asked weakly, "Did you just realize you got put in an egg?..."_

"_Yeah, thanks for reminding me," Haru replied as he struggled to free himself. _

_Yuki nodded sitting down on his cousin's bed, glad that he could get away from that suffocating house and spend time with someone. Plus he had noticed how down Haru had seemed, why didn't the ox ever let him help. Before he knew anything a white stick bat against his leg._

"_Come on you seem down, have a match with me and tell me what it is..."_

Yuki closed his eyes and picked up a large box Haru had put here, he read the title: ギターヘロ. "Guitar Hero?" the rat asked confused before taking a breath in and plugged it in, how did he even use this thing? He wasn't a gamer like Haru but he knew the ox would want his things to be used. He slipped the disc in and after fixing everything up he played a song.

...And Failed...

**Saturday Morning:**

"Mum..." Tohru whispered in her sleep as she curled up in a ball, it was already eleven o'clock and she hadn't woken up yet, she was just so tired. Momiji sat by her with a frown over his face, he had been coming over a lot more since realizing Tohru was pregnant. He refused to believe that she was alright or should be woken up, after a week of school and a week of work she was exhausted. "I'm sorry...I wasn't able to wait, I don't even know who I gave it to..."

Momiji leaned against the wall as Kyo stared in after finishing his training, he wiped a towel across his face and blinked at the bunny. "So..." he sighed, looking up at the ceiling, "How is she?"

The bunny delivered a short glare which took Kyo by surprise, "She's just tired," the blonde turned his attention back to the girl, stroking her hair back, she looked so restless like this but there wasn't anything he could do. She had promised to pay her own school expenses and to graduate and there was all this worry about the baby. Babies cost a lot and without a daddy Tohru might end up risking her health.

"If that's all it is..." Kyo mumbled before hearing Momiji's voice turn extremely serious

"She might forgive you but I don't Kyo," he frowned, holding Tohru's hand in his and massaged it with his thumb, "About what you said to her, it wasn't right. There are some things that you say to people but there are some that you should never say, especially if the woman is pregnant and most important, especially if it's Tohru."

"You don't know how it feels," the cat groaned leaning against the wall and half shielding his hand with his face, "To be rejected by your father, to have to live a life where you feel that you shouldn't have been born. To know that you..." he made a fist and drove it into the wall behind him, "To know that you caused your mother pain."

...Silence...

Momiji stared at the bed, he wasn't about to make a competition out of this. He rolled his eyes before masking his pain with a solemn expression, "You're not your father..." he whispered knowing that was the issue with the cat. His older cousin was scared of assuming responsibility over what may or may not be his child because he was worried about his own father. "You're not your father," he repeated in a hushed manner as Tohru started to cry in her sleep.

"I...Tohru!" Kyo yelled pushing Momiji until he collided with the wall but it was worth it just to get that seat next to her, to be the one to take care of her. The blonde rubbed his shoulder and stood up, walking to the foot of Tohru's bed and sat down on the corner, glaring at Kyo out of the corner of his eye.

Eventually the brunette cracked open her beautiful brown eyes and looked at the two, she lightly dabbed at her eye refusing to show that she was crying, and, from the way that things were positioned, looked first at Kyo. A smile forming on her pale face. Five minutes earlier it would have been Momiji sitting there.

"Kyo-kun," she whispered as he took her hand in the same way Momiji had done, "Good morning, oh, I must have overslept, I'm sorry..." she yawned, attempting to push herself up but felt a little weak and light headed. Kyo put a hand on her shoulder trying to reassure her that everything would be alright.

"You shouldn't get up," he whispered, stroking her hair away from her eyes, "I mean what the hell, you trying to get yourself exhausted idiot, you're overworking yourself numbskull."

"Kyo!" Momiji snapped, he knew that Tohru was giggling and that this was the way that the two played together, even flirted but...it just angered him to hear that. "Don't be mean to Tooooohru! Hey!" he laughed looking at her, "You feeling better? I bought you something!" he winked pulling out a large blue and pink checked bag, "I saw it and well...I really hope you like it Tohru-chan"

Tohru blushed as Kyo helped her to sit up, her eyes drew to the large bag and her cheeks turned pink. "Oh, oh Momiji-kun...thank you so so much but I, I don't deserve your kindness. I mean, umm...thank you very very much, if there's ever anything I can do to repay you for--"

"Don't worry," the blonde winked, "Just enjoy the gifts."

"Oh I will..I bet they're beautiful but, but..." she gazed at him with a determined expression, "I will find a way to thank you for your kindness one day Momiji-kun..."

The bunny swung his legs off the bed and hopped up as Tohru opened the bag to find more than one present and held up the first one: a large white, duckdown bunny. She cuddled it, tears already in her eyes over how happy that made her. Next was a box of twelve chocolates: Zodiac chocolates and she even found a chocolate cat taped on top. There was also a pink and white checked skirt with extendible waistline, pink blouse with elastic waist and a cardigan with an emblem featuring a bunny making rice cakes on the moon.

"Momiji-kun this is too much, this really, I don't know how I can ever thank you enough." She held all the gifts close to her, tears running down her cheek and Momiji pulled out a white handkerchief with a bunny on the corner and attempted to dab the tears away. "Oh, I..." the brunette laughed, "I don't know why I..oh I shouldn't be crying...oh I..I'm sorry Momiji-kun, I think it might be the hormones."

"Don't apologize," he touched her shoulder as she caught sight of the time and started panicking again.

"Oh I...I'm sorry, it's eleven o'clock and...oh no, you two must be starving, I'm..I--" she started choking on her words now tears cascading down her face, "I'm so useless and pathetic, I'm sorry, I'm worthless, I..."

Momiji stared at Kyo waiting for him to make his move, after a few moments Momiji rubbed Tohru's back eyeing the red head once again. After a couple more moments Kyo anxiously reached to Tohru's hand.

"No...you're not, just be quiet and stop saying all that crap about yourself, you better not believe it." He bit his tongue as Tohru cried harder, Momiji now hugging her closely, holding her against his warm chest. Kyo sighed, not knowing how to handle the situation, "I'm...I'm sorry," he told her before walking downstairs to see a blood shot Yuki holding a guitar.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kyo snapped as Yuki looked at him half dead, he'd gotten the hang of this game after the seventh straight hour of play. "You know you look like a fricken idiot you damn rat..."

"Don't you understand anything you stupid cat or is that really a problem for you? Do you realize why this is here or do you just try and ignore the fact..." he put the guitar down now turning off the system. He hoped to Buddha that he hadn't kept Tohru awake but as the memories of Haru haunted him he knew he had to keep playing...for his cousin.

"Well why the hell is it here?" Kyo asked obviously troubled over how he had caused Tohru to cry, it was these lady problems and everything, he didn't understand them and he couldn't get why everyone else sympathized. They were hormones right, it was all part of being a girl anyway. "That worthless ox get.."

Yuki punched his rival on the shoulder glaring at him, "Leave Haru alone!!" he yelled at him not knowing what else to do. That kid had put everyone over himself and had sacrifice his life to Akito's mercy, for Kyo to look down on him now was just...evil. "You have no idea what hell he's facing now! So unless you want to end up in the hospital don't talk negatively about him, useless cat."

"Who ca--" Kyo moaned, rubbing his shoulder with a frown as a grace from god came into the room.

"My my, it seems that the two young males are here already..." Shigure laughed leaning on the doorway, Kyo wouldn't talk negatively in front of him and he didn't know about Haru's new position. "And the princess, does she feel any better..my stomach must have rumbled for a long long time just wondering what morsels she had prepared oh so delicately for today."

"Honda-san isn't feeling that well today, I wouldn't bother her with anything unnecessary," Yuki told the dog with a yawn, he could pull through today right? No matter how bad he felt his cousin might be feeling worse. "I managed to check on her when she first woke up, the pregnancy has her extremely tired so leave the shopping to me...although," he studied the ceiling, "I'm not sure that I should be the--"

"I'll do the damn cooking!" Kyo growled making his way to the kitchen as Yuki looked through Haru's games again, the ox sure had a lot. He really missed him but maybe playing these games would mean he was helping Haru continue...at least the old Haru.

"I guess I should be going soon," Yuki rubbed his eyes, he was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday but he wasn't too bothered about changing and at least this outfit didn't smell.

"Without a shower? Dirty boy!" Shigure reprimanded him as the prince made his way through the hallway, "And you may need to wait to see what dear Kyo-kun wants to cook for us today. I for one will rejoice in his culinary masterwork."

"Who cares about him?" Yuki asked before grabbing his wallet, key and phone and walking out.

**Fifteen minutes later in the Supermarket.**

Yuki smiled cruelly as he stared at the leeks, in his hands Kyo was going to become putty, able to be shaped and molded in any way he desired. Yes, leeks were exactly the things that he desired to land his hands on. Leeks, natto, miso...what else did that cat hate? As he was plotting over the demise of his rival Yuki was alerted to a conversation a woman was having on her own phone.

"Come on Becki-chan" a tall girl leaned across the supermarket shelf, eyeing a delicious double chocolate chip muffin, her trainers tapped on the stores hard floor and she rested her head against the shelf. She was of medium stature with shoulder length golden brown hair, she sounded extremely kind especially to this Becki-chan. "Tell me what you need, afterall I wouldn't mind shopping for you and you are pregnant afterall."

Yuki lifted his head and he couldn't help but to look at this seventeen year old suddenly feeling a bond, even after doing so much reading he wasn't sure just what ingredients to get that would help Tohru. He could build up his confidence and team up with this girl, after all Tohru really was the most important person. He listened to the girl she was extremely patient, reliable and kind just like Haru in his white form.

The girl silently closed her phone and Yuki wandered over to her, surprised, her brown eyes lit up and she glanced at the prince. "Prince Yuki?" she asked putting a hand over her mouth, "What are you doing here? Oh, I...I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself did I?"

Yuki looked into her brown eyes, he would probably not see this girl again but it was nice to make a one-day friend and afterall her eyes looked just like Tohru's. "No...Miss,"

"Oh," the girl nodded, "Moriko Kou,"

"Well then, Kou-san, do you think you could help me? I couldn't help overhearing that you were shopping for someone who was...well expecting. Do you think that," he had to be strong, this was one thing that Tohru had tried to teach him, "you could help me? I'm a little pathetic about this. Actually no I really am horrible at looking after her."

"Of course" Moriko grinned, "And don't worry, everybody has a good side you just need to flip the bad things. I'm sure you can get the hang of taking care of her just fine Sohma-kun."


	17. Chapter Sixteen :: Kyo's Redemption

**Thankyou to Reviewers CH 15:**

95Elizabeth, Ambuu, babyC.jelly.beany.bug, kouga's older woman, Kyonkichi-san, Lady Ayami, Lily Lorelei, PurpleHime, raccu, raion, Rinny87, rockangel160, Sagesther, she-who-wants-her-lunch, TinGirl314, Vejhed,

**Lily Lorelei – your character will appear next chapter since this chapter took a different tone**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN : KYO'S "REDEMPTION"**

Tohru sat down sat down at the table, looking at Yuki as he ate his breakfast, he had taken to getting himself packaged food since that stupid cat purposefully picked the most horrid of food to cook and he couldn't cook for himself. "Good morning Yuki-kun," Tohru smiled as she felt her stomach, she was finally going to get to see it.

"Honda-san," Yuki smiled as he looked at his white shirt and black trousers, Shigure had already left this morning because Akito wanted to go out with his older Zodiac members, well older except for Aya. That meant that today was a perfect day to sneak into the main house. He hadn't seen Haru in a long time.

The warm June sun beat down on the two of them, next week was the parental test and afterwards summer came and Momiji had already decided to go down to the beach again. It was going to be the same people generally with the substitution of three additional girls instead of one guy. Yes, they were sneaking Uo and Hana in without Akito's approval. "How are you feeling today?" the rat finished taking a sip of water.

"Oh," Tohru played with her pink shirt that Uo had gotten her from Harajuku and the pink matching skirt, "Yuki-kun are you sure that you don't want to come to the ultrasound with Momiji-kun and Hana-chan and Uo-chan?" Her brown eyes lit up at the fact that Yuki may actually have said but the rat didn't respond.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, "I have somewhere that I need to go as well,"

"Oh?" Tohru asked before getting overly curious, "Where?"

Yuki faced the determination in her eyes and couldn't help but look away, the lie about where Haru was had seemed to work so far, surprisingly. Was it right to just continue to give her this make believe story? "I...I'm thinking of seeing someone today,"

"Oh, will it be alright going by yourself or...or I wouldn't want to intrude," Tohru tried thinking about her ultrasound and whether she could go afterwards or beforehand, if Yuki really was seeing someone it might be important and she'd want to encourage him...even if she couldn't go.

"No...it should be fine, I might meet up with Rin there anyway so..." before he could say any more Tohru had already read him and her eyes it up with delight.

"Oh, you're going to see Hatsuharu-san, I really wish that I could come with you but, I, can you just give him my good wishes and...and say hello to him for me?" she pulled on her sleeve hoping that Yuki would say yes to her. Staring at the table Yuki thought about the best thing to say in answer to this request so took a deep breath in, a smile gracing his lips once again.

"I'll try, hopefully he hasn't become locked up in something," Tohru tilted her head looking up at Yuki confused.

"Yuki-kun I'm sure that if Hatsuharu-san is busy he'll talk to you, you might even get to help him with his studies...well please give him my luck." She wanted to try and ask more about him but was caught off guard as the third member sat down at the table passing Tohru some soup he had made.

"You're telling her about Haru?" he asked Yuki bitterly as Tohru looked to Kyo, her eyes widening in confusion.

"Not that," Yuki mouthed standing up and walking into the kitchen, rubbing Tohru's shoulder as a comfort procedure as he left.

"Oh, Kyo-kun," Tohru smiled as she put her hands together and encouraged the cat with a loving smile, "Would you like to go to the ul—uh-umm...I mean what are you doing today Kyo-kun?"

"I'm going to a therapy issue with Shishou," he stirred the spoon around in the soup, "Apparently I still have problems with the baby..."

Tohru bit her lip, she hated to admit it but perhaps Kazuma was right, Kyo really seemed to dislike the fact that she was pregnant. She tried to run through the reasons why he would be so annoyed lately. She had to try to understand because she really cared about him, "Is it because of the cooking Kyo-kun, I know that I've not been doing such a good job lately and I..I'd hate to be selfish, Shigure-san did invite me here as a housekeeper so..I..I really don't mind, in fact I should take it off your hands. I'm sorry Kyo-kun..."

"Argh," Kyo pulled a hand through his orange hair, "No don't apologize, I should be the one apologizing to you...I mean god, I don't know how I do it but it's like I make you cry every night..."

Tohru's eyes widened as the guilt attacked her heart, "Oh I...I'm sorry...it's not you Kyo-kun, it's not you...I mean I...I'm sorry...I've been...so hormonal...and...and I'd," tears welled up in her eyes once again, "See...it's happening...again..."

Kyo stared bewildered at his hands wanting to help her in the same way that he had seen Yuki and Momiji do it, he really wanted to help her but his means of comfort wasn't working anymore. He held her hand tightly, "Listen..." he whispered, bowing his head so that his orange bangs hid his eyes, "I...It's alright. Listen, if you...if you need to talk about things I'll be here..." was that right? Did that help at all?

"Oh, Kyo-kun," Tohru laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes, "That would, that would be really nice of you...thank you so much" she beamed as Kyo grinned. He had finally been able to stop her from crying, it was good right? "I...I would feel really happy if you would look at the ultrasound picture afterwards but I..I don't mind if you don't want to see, I mean Yuki-kun has said that he'd like to..."

"Yeah, well," the guy rubbed his shoulder before nodding, "I'll look at it too, hopefully this session will cure me...and it might not be that bad being a dad and all, it's just kinda weird for me."

Tohru's face lit up just hearing that, it hadn't happened too late and Kyo-kun sounded so genuine, this was what she had wanted to hear all along,

"I mean I'd hate to learn that I'm that messed up fetus' father but..."

Tohru felt tears spark her eyes again, he was insulting her child and they hadn't even been born yet. It wasn't fair at all, she frowned before doing something she had never done before and slapped Kyo in the face. She stood back noticing his cheek. "Oh Kyo-kun, I, I'm really sorry about that...I...I just, oh I'm sorry...afterall I still like Ky--"

"Hey!" Kyo laughed putting a hand to his cheek, "Nice slap, now I know that you can defend yourself, it's good to know. Oh and I got you something!" he spoke going to his room and picking up a pink and white striped bag, after seeing Momiji giving her a gift he wanted to get her something too.

He let the bag rest on his arm before going down the stairs and passing it to her, "It's nothing much, just like some crap I picked out..."

"Oh but I bet Kyo-kun's gift will be the best," the brunette smiled before holding an orange duck-down cat, she even laughed when she noticed that the cat was wearing a top hat. She rummaged through the bag to see the rest of the gifts: a large box of chocolate sea shells and some clothes with little riceballs on them for the baby. Tears welled up in her eyes but she couldn't help it this time.

"Damn it, I made you cry again didn't I?" he asked with a drop of his head, "I'm such a jerk, I really...listen Tohru, I'm, I'm sorry about--"

"Oh no Kyo-kun, I'm not...well I am but only because I love these gifts so much. They're the best gifts that I've received so far, it's just, I'm so so grateful for everything you've done for me. That everyone has done for me, I...I...oh thank you Kyo-kun, thank you so much." In the girl's mind this definitely made up for everything Kyo-kun had seemed to do wrong.

Yuki rolled his eyes as he stood in the kitchen, so Kyo had stolen Momiji's idea hadn't he? And this somehow had Tohru going crazy about him again. No matter how much he wanted to deny the fact that Tohru really did love Kyo it was there. He wanted to do something to fight for Tohru's love but he had other things in mind. Haru in particular.

Tohru heard the phone ring and immediately went to get it.

Yuki walked to the dining room and eyed Kyo, "Even if she forgives you it doesn't mean everyone else will,"

Kyo frowned at his cousin, "Yeah, well what is it to you ya damn rat?" he asked leaning on the table, "My god you sound like that crybaby bunny."

"Well maybe Momiji has it right," the rat said bluntly, he looked across putting on one of Haru's jackets and swept a hand through his hair. As Kyo inspected the rat he noticed something.

"Aren't those his pants as well? What are you...in love with him or something?" he took the bowl of soup and pressed it to his lips to drink. "That worthless ox..."

Yuki frowned, "He's done a lot for you too you know," he commented, tapping the table, "He was friends with you before he even met me and didn't he accept you in your..."

"Don't you dare talk about that!" the cat growled as the prince bit his lip, standing up and rubbing his fist with his hand.

"Well don't call him worthless..." Yuki looked away and before he knew it tears had pricked his eyes, he hated this feeling that he couldn't help the one person who had always been there for him. It had haunted him for weeks now, the memories of Akito and now those flashbacks attacked his nightmares but with Haru there instead of him. "You're pretty pathetic...Honda-san said she liked you didn't she?...and now you make her cry all the time."

"It's not my fault," the cat spat bitterly, "It's because she's a girl..."

Yuki turned around and glared at Kyo, "Then maybe everyone should excuse your behavior because you're a real idiot," he felt his hands and the sore marks from where he had been spending time on the video games Haru had left here. He needed to see his cousin, try to understand a way to help him.

Kyo leaned back and then laughed, "Maybe you should learn to spike your hair then, it's obvious that you're trying to be like him. It's as if the two of you have been touching co--"

Yuki grabbed Kyo's collar, "It's not like that and you know it...if you really are the father to Tohru's kid you're doing a great job of making up for it. It should be you under Akito's control not him..." he closed his eyes remembering those horrid years with Akito and dropped the cat, "I should get going."

"Tell your boyfriend how much you love him," the redhead retorted as Yuki's eyes widened but he refused to answer that civilly. He slammed the door on his way out, putting on Haru's boots. He wasn't turning out to be like him right?

With a deep breath out he knew that he was soon going to enter the main house and hopefully see his younger cousin.

Tohru returned to the dining room after hearing the door slam and eyed Kyo suspiciously before shaking her head, no there was nothing wrong with Yuki-kun, it was just...he must have closed the door a little harder than he had meant to. Of course! That was it!

"So I'm going out in half an hour, Uo-chan borrowed a car and so she's taking me, oh but if, if you..." she felt her stomach clench in, "Excuse me!" she spoke up now scampering towards the bathroom. Morning sickness really was annoying.

Kyo looked up and without another word looked at the ceiling, sighed and walked out.

**KK, that was chapter sixteen – chapter Seventeen will be very long since it uses three different plots instead of the usual two or in this case, one. **

**Sadly last chapter gained less reviews than the others but maybe it was the time of day I posted...but it got the same hit count.**

**Is it just me or does anyone else hate it when the hit count is so much higher than review count?**

**Oh so because of that the next chapter will be posted over 25 reviews. **

**Yes I'm a self-obsessed college student XD**


	18. Chapter Seventeen :: Meat Existence

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket and Natsuki is Lily Lorelei's character

**Special thanks to raion for such an inspiring review**

**Thankyou to reviewers CH. 16:**

95Elizabeth, Amanda, babyC.jelly.beany.bug, Bleeding from the heart, cherryberrysweetie, Clairence, emj, Konoha Lotus, kouga's older woman, Kyki- The Late Night Writer, Kyonkichi-san, Lady Ayami, Lily Lorelei, Mercyfyre, mit-chan007, monkeysatemyhomework0.o, nami4027, PurpleHime, raion, Rinny87, rockangel160, Sagesther, UltimateShipper2008, x-BlueEyedBeauty-x,

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: MEAT EXISTENCE**

Yuki crept the hallways trying to find out which room Haru was in, his room was empty, no sign of human life and his eyes flickered open as he tried to realize what was going on. He couldn't right? Without knowing what else to do he walked outside and to the room where the cat would be locked up, no sight of him. Maybe Akito took Haru with him, the rat kicked the floor annoyed at this...he had wanted to see Haru so badly and now that...

He stared at the ground taking a couple of breaths in and out, why the hell did Akito take him? Without paying much attention he felt someone take him firmly by the shoulder. Crap! He was in for it now..."What are you doing?" he heard someone croak and felt the fingers on him, kind of chubby. Oh god, Akito wasn't hiring guards now was he?

"I...I came to...well," he took a deep breath, no need to feel nervous, he was a Sohma right and also one of Akito's so called "favorites". "I wanted to visit Akito" he took another breath before hearing the guy laugh slightly.

"No I mean what the hell are you doing Yuki?" he released the rat as Yuki looked around to see a very battered, and slightly larger Haru. He was bleeding in several places and had this sort of far-off look on his face but he was here! "Don't you think..."

Yuki took a deep breath out in relief, before he studied his cousin more, there were these deep scars made possibly from a whip, his cousin's eyes were red and puffy, there was a large cut on his forehead and he seemed to be shivering even when laughing. "That you're important, why are you out here anyway? You should get Hatori to look at your..."

"Ha-hatori knows," Haru braved himself to say, Yuki froze Haru had put on quite a lot of weight, was it through stress...he didn't want to ask because it would sound rude but, "So how are you dealing with--with this wh-whole" he put his hands on his head trying to null the pain, "Tohru thing?"

"Haru!" Yuki asked unsure what to say, he appeared to be in real pain..."Are you--maybe if you lay down..." he was worried and he noticed Haru turning pale. He had definitely been eating, was it over eating that was making him so sick?

"I should be fine," Haru gave him a weak smile "Afterall, I have a gift today. You came to see me...and I don't have to spend my time within "my room"." There was a moment of silence before Haru started breaking down in these heavy coughs that sounded worse than an asthma attack. Yuki rubbed his back, Haru was definitely hiding something from him.

"Haru..." the rat whispered, "Why didn't you come to Shigure's?"

The ox took a nervous breath in, "There's a border," he attempted to explain, "Around the main house and I have to wear this," he pointed to a large black band around the top of his left arm, "It's sewn into my skin and if I ever cross the borders it sets off an alarm..."

The rat frowned thinking through these words, "It's...sewn..into your skin?" his eyes widened hoping he hadn't heard those words correctly. Haru nodded silently and Yuki followed him into the main house and to the kitchen where there was a large box with Haru's name on it. "What is that?" he pointed making sure no one was watching them, the house appeared to be quiet today..most of the servants must have been given the day off.

Haru gave a very disgusted look, "Death..." he muttered as Yuki thought about this confused until he saw the amount of food. "This is what I have to eat every single day and if I.." he entered nothingness in his mind just escaping the room for a moment until the grey haired boy pulled him back to reality.

"I'll eat with you today then," he commented taking a seat opposite the ox and pulled out the food, this was junk food and more than that cold! What was Akito trying to do here? "I...I started playing,"

"Playing?" Haru questioned a pit forming in his stomach, no he had to keep strong and not show this sadness that was overtaking him. Yuki needed his confidence, to see his happiness.

"Guitar Hero..." Yuki replied, "And Brawl..."

Haru grinned widely, "Hell yeah" he laughed to himself, happy that Yuki was doing that. "God damn it that's just..that's awesome Yuki, have you asked Honda-san to play with you as well? You should take Rock Band to the student council, I mean you tell me that your vice is a blast..bet it'd be fun.."

The prince chuckled at that, "I'm not sure Haru, Nao gets annoyed as it is with us not working. Still, playing that with Honda-san, Uotani-san and Hanajima-san might be enjoyable, Momiji too...I'd just get a little worried taking that equipment into the school with me."

"Why?" Haru inquired listening to Yuki, that was one thing he really enjoyed, to listen to others.

"It's not mine Haru, it's still yours...just like this jacket, these pants, these boots, they're yours...I'm just keeping them safe for you." Haru studied the clothes Yuki was talking about and smiled with a weak nod.

"Hey Yuki, can you do a favor for me?" he inquired in a nervous voice, "I mean, it's completely alright if--"

"I'll do it," the rat agreed instantly, "What?"

"Well, Rin, the pregnancy there's a lot of things that only the father should do like...go to those maternity classes and crap, and...I don't think that I'll be allowed to take her...so" his eyes carried a sort of hope that Yuki would agree.

"I'll try Haru," the prince choked, "But, Rin doesn't exactly like me, you know that right?"

"Rin doesn't like who?" the horse asked, her arms going around Haru as she fell on his back like a pillow, from this additional weight he had put on. She kissed his neck eyeing Yuki but she looked generally happy, "Baby, I bought these for you..." she spoke passing forward a few comic books, "You did ask for these ones right?"

"Thanks Rin..." he whispered as he turned to hug her, tears falling down her cheek as he lay his face on the top of her head. "Every time you leave I miss you more..."

"So, I see the two of you are together, do you need some time alone?" Yuki asked before tilting his head to the side, "Rin, you seem better than last time..."

Rin shot him a glare as she leaned into Haru's chest, he was so warm now and she hated the tears, brushing them away. "You didn't tell him right?"

"Tell him?" Yuki asked before seeing Rin's defensive look, she put her arms around Haru's neck, "Haru?"

"They keep telling him that they'll eat him," the horse snapped, "They even cut him the other day as if they were carving him. This is your fault, you know it is..."

"It isn't Yuki's fault..." Haru muttered as Rin pulled up his shirt showing Yuki this large scar as if someone had eaten a part of him. The poor cow stood there defeated as Rin let go of the shirt turning to a horrified Yuki. He always trusted what Haru said right? then why did the ox never say what was wrong?

"Haru..." Yuki whispered softly, "Why didn't you..."

"I didn't want anyone to be worried about me," Haru answered truthfully, holding Rin to him again. He stared at the box now beginning to eat again as Yuki looked down. He was such an idiot...just letting himself rant when Haru needed to do the same.

"We're still thinking of a way to get you out.." the rat spoke up looking to Rin hoping she'd agree and she nodded, "There's just not much more I can think of than turning myself in...and if you allow me to--"

"Then no," the short black haired boy told his older cousin, "No I won't allow that, I don't want Akito to hurt you again. I don't want you to lose your voice."

"And I hate seeing you not able to use yours..." Yuki replied shortly, he was alerted to the sound of a servant in the next room and watched Rin kiss Haru numerous times on his face and neck, give his hand a squeeze and without knowing what hit him next. Rin was pulling him out of the main house.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" she asked dropping his hand and taking deep breaths in and out when they had escaped, "I don't think anyone saw us," she listened to the sound of Hatori's car getting into the estate and Rin pulled her younger cousin into the bushes.

After the coast was clear Rin looked at the floor, kicking the bush in anger, "That bastard must've complained enough to come back early, and I was hoping to talk to him about..." she turned and glared at the rat, "You're just lucky I managed to save your ass...I was doing it for Haru's sake anyway..."

Yuki frowned disappointed, "Well, thank you..." he tried before seeing Rin eyeing him up and down.

"Those clothes, the ones you're wearing, those are Haru's clothes..." she saw Yuki look down and had to admit he looked better in these than his usual ones. "Make sure they stay nice..." with that she was off, she had learned to get along with that shithead rat better these days.

**Kyo's Therapy Appointment**

The room was extremely clean and there were fluffy couches everywhere, it was a happy, serene, pleasurable place. Kazuma was already talking to a woman who had tried to chat him up, Kyo leaning against him, hating to be in these kinds of places alone. He didn't want to start freaking out and endanger others but being with a parent was slightly embarrassing.

"So..." Kazuma asked looking back at his adopted son, "How is Tohru doing these days?"

Kyo bowed his head, "I have no idea...she keeps crying, Wednesday she actually wet herself," he closed his eyes he shouldn't have said that, she'd cried for hours over that as that damn rat told her that it was common for lack of bladder control...although it mainly worked in the second trimester. That damn rat had even washed her sheets for her.

"It is a little early," Kazuma thought about this, no doubt the girl was humiliated to have done something so childish and she didn't want the news spread around like wildfire. "But apparently when the baby grows there is additional weight and it does press down on the bladder system, so it really isn't her fault."

Kyo took a deep breath in, "And then there's that damn rat" he growled as Kazuma nodded, he had become used to hearing his "son" venting about Yuki. Until he heard Yuki's side of the story he couldn't exactly feel anything against him but he could comfort Kyo.

"Yuki? So what has he been doing this time?" the dojo master inquired letting Kyo vent for now.

"It's...hella gay," he imagined Yuki that morning wearing Haru's clothes, playing his games, mentioning him when he was sleeping so if you passed by his room you would hear the ox's name. "It's as if he's becoming a friggen Hatsuharu clone."

Kazuma thought about this for a moment, everyone had seemed to get upset that Haru had turned himself in and since many of the Zodiac had already been told not to try and free him, the poor man had to respect his student's wishes. "How so?"

"He keeps dressing like him and trying to figure out how best to "carry out his spirit", it's not like he's dead..." Kyo leaned back, at least that's what he hoped, that Haru hadn't died, then he really would feel guilty.

Kazuma chose not to respond to that and was relieved when he was saved as the psychiatrist came into the room. She was a fairly tall woman, young with a ponytail and Kazuma had seen her several times before since these checkups were pretty regular. He always wondered what went on behind those closed doors.

Kyo entered the room, touching the back of his shoulder uncomfortably as he made his way towards the soft brown couch, he looked up at the doctor as she closed the door and tried to hide behind his orange bangs which, this woman, had repeatedly said were cute.

"So Kyo," she leaned back trying to grasp the situation, "How have things been since we last saw one another?"

Kyo stared down, "Alright, I guess..." he shrugged still hiding the anger on his face, "Kinda..yeah"

"Hmm?" the doctor leaned forward, "Have you given any thought to whether the baby is yours or not?" she tried to ask him again, Kyo looked into her chocolate brown eyes. The curiosity and kindness made him think of Tohru at once and he took a deep breath out.

"That damn baby better not be mine, everyone knows that damn rat would make a..." he froze, had he used that phrase to refer to Yuki before? Did he even listen to what he was saying anymore?

"Your cousin Yuki," the woman prompted him, Kyo let his shoulders slump down in release.

"Well any idiot would know he'd make a better dad than I could," there was a moment of silence, "I mean what the hell is it? I don't even know why he'd make a good father and I wouldn't..."

"Why do you think you wouldn't?" the doctor pressed in a kind manner, she wanted Kyo to open up so that she could try to understand his point of view.

"Because...I just wouldn't make a good dad," he whispered, "It's not like I was able to help my mother when..." where had that come from? Why could he say things to this woman that he could only say to Shishou before.

"Your afraid that you'll turn out like your father?" she asked trying to think of the interaction between what she had seen as father and son, Kazuma gave her that impression. "It's interesting that you say that, Kazuma seems pretty gentle to--"

"That's because he's not my father!!" Kyo snapped loudly. Kazuma flinched in the waiting room having heard that, he sat patiently though, reading through a magazine and trying not to eavesdrop too much. "Kazuma Sohma is not my dad, he just...took me in when I was a kid..."

"He seems to care about you though," she commented leaning forward, "What would you say to turning out to be a father like him?"

"Yeah right..." the cat rolled his eyes, "That won't happen, I'm not biologically related to him,"

The woman nodded, they had never dug this deep into the father issue before most of the time Kyo refused to say anything about that. It was as if she had finally located the issue. "There are two types of father you know, there's the biological father and the man who takes care of you. Usually they're the same person but I don't see that in your case."

Kyo pushed his bangs back, "He's not my dad...and who wants someone angry and sarcastic to be the dad..."

The woman nodded before an idea came to her mind, "Kyo, we never talk about your mother, do you think that..."

"She's dead," he spoke shortly.

"Do you ever blame yourself for her--" the woman attempted to ask as Kyo looked at the ground.

"I'm not comfortable talking about that." Kyo's eyes widened as he stared at his hand, he couldn't see himself as human anymore, it was strange to him as well but he didn't see himself as a person but more as the cat, the monster who was going to get locked up. There was so much disgusting blood running through him, he knew that he shouldn't be here...instead of him, his mother should still be here.

"Do you ever feel that you're not as good as Yuki?" the psychiatrist asked shifting the topic, Kyo looked at the floor disgusted by that thought.

"Of course I'm not...he's fricken perfect, everyone loves him. He's stuck up enough so that he even loves himself. He's fricken arrogant, power-hungry, intelligent..." did he believe those things about that damn rat? Didn't he have to? The cat always always hated the rat so the rat had to be better.

"And you really believe that he'd make the better dad?"

"Of course he would," Kyo sighed, "He didn't have a crappy childhood...he doesn't even know what pain feels like...but he's always busy thinking about his damn boyfriend."

"His boyfriend?" the doctor asked before nodding, "Well a lot of homosexual men tend to have the mothering thing down."

The guy couldn't help but to smile at that, "No, I honestly don't think he swings that way, it's just that damn asshole Hatsuharu..."

The girl leaned forward curiously, "You haven't spoken about him before,"

"Well that's because he's pretty worthless, sometimes I wish he wasn't alive to make stu--" he stared at her, what was it about this environment that got him to open up? He really hated that guy right now, he had sacrificed himself and that had put guilt on everyone else. Whatever hell he was enduring he deserved it. He wasn't sure how to approach the next questions or the rest of the session but he did feel one thing.

It would be much easier if both this baby and the cow never existed.

**Tohru's Appointment**

"So what is it doc?" Uo asked leaning across and staring at the monitor as Momiji rested his hand on Tohru's stomach with a smile, running his fingers through her hair. "Hey Momiji, you're doing a good job with her. I wish carrot top was this good..."

"But it's really not Kyo-kun's fault," Tohru spoke up as Momiji continued to rub her back. He wanted to be there for her, to see for himself what the brunette was going through, "He's trying...it may not be the best but he's...he's really really trying to do his best."

"Yeah, well I don't trust him," Uo took a deep breath out as she sighed, "I can't wait for summer to get here already..." she looked to the side as the doctors assistant walked in. She was younger then all of them, an intern.

Hana turned to her, her black, braided hair matched her own but the green eyes were just as captivating even if they were a different color. The psychic stuck a fork into the sausage she was eating and brought it up to her lips, as the two blondes looked up at the girl. Momiji jumped up from Tohru's side and walked over to the young sixteen year old.

"There are some forms that need to be filled out in the front," she whispered as Momiji nodded, putting his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I'll take care of it," he whispered as Tohru had slipped into a brief nap. Uo walked over to him handing an envelope.

"This is from Hana and I, should take care of things..." Momiji's eyes widened as he looked in to see the money, he picked his head up and tears formed in his brown eyes before he leaned forward, "I'll chip in too you guys, just make sure that Tohru's alright and I'll be right back!"

Momiji wandered into the waiting room where the forms were and sat down, he was able to fill in the forms for her, leaving the signature for her to sign later, he knew that Tohru would be grateful to him and not overly critical that he had invaded her privacy. He saw the girl leaning closer and closer to him and blinked surprised.

"You have really nice hands," she laughed as she tried to take one and place it on the knee of her blue jeans, "Do you use anything on them?"

The bunny blinked and removed his hand, "I should fill out the forms right?" he chirped as the girl leaned into him.

"You know you really are adorable" she whispered leaning towards him, "My name's Natsuki, what's yours?"

"Oh," Momiji took a moment to think about what was going on before smiling, "Well my name is Momiji!" he held out a hand, "Nice to meet you Natsuki-chan..."

"Well it's my honor to meet you Mo-mi-ji kun..." she dragged his name out slowly, her tongue slipping on each syllable as she attempted to use her sex appeal to her advantage. "So are you the father?"

"I think so," Momiji grinned, "It'd be fun to be a daddy..." that would mean he'd finally have some family of his very very own. "So here's the money," he spoke pulling out his own wallet and passing forward the exact amount, he'd find a way to give Uo and Hana their money back...but then it might disappoint them. His stomach gave a weak gurgle as he decided what to do, lie about the cost and give them more money back and then spend the rest on the summer break for something that everyone could share.

"Well I suppose you're done, unless you want to spend some more time with me..." Momiji frowned, was this girl attempting to chat him up? He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but, I'm already in love with someone else.." he passed the forms back, "Tohru-chan will sign them after she's done," he gave another smile to Natsuki and scampered off towards the room. The doctor was there and there was a picture on the screen though he wasn't that sure about what it really was.

"Momiji-kun!" Tohru laughed hearing him enter, "It's twins!"

**Okay so I'm posting another question to get some more OC's added, this is a three part question:**

**A: Who are my two favorite male characters?**

**B: Who are my two favorite female characters?**

**C: What is my favorite Ouran High couple? - if no one gets this I'll base it on only A and B**


	19. Chapter Eighteen :: The Truth of the dad

**THANKYOU TO REVIEWERS CH. 17**

95Elizabeth, Ambuu, babyC.jelly.beany.bug, Bleeding from the heart, Kagome51, kiwadoi seiitsu, Konoha Lotus, kouga's older woman, Kyki-The Late Night Writer, Kyonkichi-san, Lady Ayami, Lily Lorelei, Mercyfyre, monkeysatemyhomework0.o, nami4027, PurpleHime, raccu, Rinny87, Sagesther, she-who-has-caught-up,

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: THE TRUTH ABOUT THE FATHER**

Yuki sat down at the dining room table, slumped over and resting the side of his head on his arm. He was an idiot. He should have known that Haru would never be alright in that house but the way he was being treated and that huge scar down his back, that missing flesh where the blood had just dried over it. Something was wrong with this. He didn't say anything as he listened to the door and lifted his head seeing Kyo there.

Kyo stared at him as Yuki slumped down again, trying to think of how to solve this situation. "What the hell is wrong with you damn rat!" the red head snapped as Yuki looked up with pain in his eyes. "Come on! I think I'm ready to fight you now, you pansy sissy boy."

Yuki didn't say anything but bowed his head again, speaking in a strained voice, "Welcome home..."

The cat stared at him again, "What the hell? Just fight me!" he snapped as Yuki looked to the table hearing the jingle of keys and Shigure's warm voice.

"So Ha'ri, I predict that we have the house to ourselves," his laugh echoed around the room, "So...we should be able to have some fun, and it really is an honor that you have decided to follow me here. Why, I don't know the last time..."

The two walked into the living room where Yuki was sitting at the table depressed and Kyo turned around bewildered to see him here. "I thought that you were gonna hang out with that damn Akito today and what the hell is Hatori doing here?"

Yuki blinked staring at Hatori, he wanted to ask how Haru was but since Shigure was here felt better if he didn't, the dog had a darker side to him and he was afraid that the news might go back to Akito again. "So, he knows about her being pregnant," he muttered, "Akito knows about Honda-san."

Kyo's eyes widened as he turned to Hatori, "What? He knows? What's he going to do to her?"

Yuki looked up at him before frowning. "You knew that," he whispered looking away. He stood from the table surprised to hear someone else arrive at the house but this came with a smile. Honda-san was home with Momiji. He watched her come in and attempted to fake a smile, "Honda-san, how was it?"

"Oh Yuki-kun, I'm having twins," she laughed, clapping her hands together with a smile, "I...I really was surprised but of course I had Momiji-kun cheering me on. I think it'll be harder with two babies but hopefully I can manage,"

"Well I'll always try to help as much as I can," Yuki offered he had to keep the sadness off of his face for her, he had to...forget about Haru for a while. "Are they healthy?"

"Oh they're very healthy, I have the sonogram in my bag when you want to take a look for it, oh but have you gone to--"

"I can't anymore," Yuki replied weakly, "Listen Honda-san, I don't think you should say this when Hatori's here...Akito frowns upon it"

The brunette's eyes filled with sadness but she nodded, truly feeling sorry for the ox, "I understand Yuki-kun, but maybe soon...I mean Isuzu-san is probably going to move there right?" She held Rin in her heart scared that she was losing the person she loved. Fortunately she would never have to lose Kyo-kun or Yuki-kun or anyone she cared about ever again. "How is Isuzu-san?"

Yuki felt the relief inside of him, since she had moved onto Rin it was an easier topic to handle, "She's pregnant as well..."

Tohru's eyes widened as her face lit up, Momiji held her hand trying to see through the mask Yuki was putting on, it seemed bad but everyone felt that they aught to have a mask around Tohru so that she couldn't feel anything bad, with Haru in the main house it was becoming harder and harder to maintain one.

"That's wonderful, oh I'll have to give her my blessings and...and maybe we could go maternity clothes shopping or look at all the things for the babies. Hatsuharu-san must be really happy that he's going to be a dad...don't you think so Momiji-kun?" she laughed, turning to him.

"Yep! Haru must be pretty happy," he leaned back as he saw the pain in Yuki's eyes, he didn't want to ask about his cousin because it scared him to death. He had an idea of what Akito was doing but just hoped that he was wrong about that. "He's always wanted a daughter..."

Tohru looked up, "Aww, that would be adorable," her smile faded slightly as a problem came to mind, "But...but if Hatsuharu-san had a daughter then he wouldn't be able to hold her," tears pricked her eyes. "He'd...he'd always transform but...but..." she shook her head wanting to stop thinking about that. Since she was going to become a mother in about half a year she didn't want to imagine what would happen if a parent couldn't hold their child.

"Yeah, but I don't think Haru minds," the bunny winked noticing Kyo coming out of the living room and stretching, he frowned at him, holding Tohru's hand tighter as if to protect her from him. "Tohru-chan! We should go out and buy some chocolates to celebrate the babies!"

"Babies, so there's going to be more than one brat?" he looked away, with a frown on his face, "I thought one would be bad enough."

Momiji frowned as he looked at Yuki who didn't really respond to that comment, "Kyooo!" he whined, "Don't be mean to them, they're babies, they don't know how to be born..."

"Well they should learn," the cat replied shortly. Crap! He looked up, he didn't just say that right? It wasn't as if there was anything the fetuses could learn if they hadn't been exposed to the world but, weren't they alive? "Maybe you should go clothes shopping instead, you're getting kinda fat."

Tohru looked down at her belly, her clothes were feeling a bit tighter but she wasn't made of money, "But..but Kyo-kun," tears had started in her eyes again, "I...I'm sorry, I must be spilling out of my clothes...I...I must look like a pig...or a cow because I'm so fat."

"Aww Tooohru!" Momiji held her as Yuki's eyes widened because of that statement, "Don't worry about it! Kyo-kun's just being a big meanie!" he stuck out his tongue at his older cousin, how immature was that?

"Yeah sorry," the cat shrugged hating the fact that once again he had triggered these tears, he kept saying something wrong didn't he? Couldn't she tell that he was just teasing her? "Listen you're not a pig or a cow, those things get fattened up so they can be eaten..."

The prince's stomach gurgled at that, he looked up noticing everyone's eyes on him and offered a weak nod, that phrase running through his mind. _So they can be eaten. _He closed his eyes and shook his head again, no that had to be wrong. Impossible really. Akito wouldn't eat one of his own Zodiac?

"Oh!" Tohru smiled widely, "Umm...Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, Momiji-kun, if it's not too much trouble...I mean, umm...I'm sorry if it is, I'll just go by myself or...or I won't but..but I think it might be nice to go to the park and have crepes. Oh...that was so selfish of me, I'm sorry!"

"No let's go!" Momiji sang taking her hand, "Yuki you should come too,"

Yuki looked down before shaking his head, he wasn't really in the mood but he could see Kyo pulling on a random jacket and frowned. That was Haru's jacket that the cat was wearing...it made his heart bleed just seeing it on that ungrateful moron and he coughed, "Don't you feel like wearing your own clothes?"

Kyo stared at the jacket and sighed, getting his own and tossing Haru's expensive one on the ground. "Come on let's go..." he growled as Tohru held hands with both of them looking back at Yuki.

"Yuki-kun are you coming too?" she asked hopefully as the rat looked up from the jacket, his heart already bleeding.

"No, I've...I've got something else to do," the prince replied uneasily, he wasn't sure what but he didn't want to go out right now.

Tohru frowned, "Are you sure that you're alright Yuki-kun? Would you like me to--"

"No you should go," he tried to tell her with a sympathetic pleading expression as the girl felt uneasy about this and nodded. Within ten minutes they were off and Yuki walked back in the direction of the living room able to hear what Hatori and Shigure were talking about.

"So, Akito knows that he isn't the father?" Shigure questioned surprised as Hatori took another drag on his cigarette, the dog drew a figure eight with his finger on the wood of his table, "But if Akito really knows this then why is Hatsuharu being kept locked up?"

"It's very simple to understand," Hatori replied in his usual monotone, "Ever since Hatsuharu's recent outburst about Isuzu, Akito has become so fearful that one of his Zodiac had the power to hurt him that he has begun to hate Hatsuharu."

"And...Haru knows about this hatred Akito has of him?" Shigure leaned on the table, his eyes kept on his best friend, this information Hatori telling him wasn't exactly new but it was surprising, "How long does Akito want to keep him thinking that he's made a sacrifice to save the real father?"

"I believe that Akito would never tell him that," Hatori took another breath out, his cigarette resting between his fingers, he was no newbie to smoking. "No one else would either. It's best to not say the truth, he'd lose all motivation for his life..."

"And when do you expect Akito to release him?" the dog questioned leaning forward although everyone would know the correct answer to that. As far as Akito had been concerned Black Haru was worse than the Zodiac cat, a cruel creature who would spend his life in imprisonment.

"Sohma, Hatsuharu will never be released," the doctor answered firmly, "His punishments will continue to get worse until he becomes a hollow shell, I've been told several times that one day Akito may want me to erase all of his memories. That is something I do not look forward to, afterall I've already erased his father's memories of him. His mother would not show up to her appointment but that problem may be easy to solve.'

"Hmm, so you're saying that Akito wants to keep Haru for himself, to use him in a similar way to that traitor Kureno? To keep him as a pet?" the novelist's voice seemed to carry a touch of bitterness as he reminded himself of Akito's beautiful bird.

"No, that's not his plan," Hatori put his hands together, taking a deep breath out, "You do realize that Akito is extremely sadistic don't you?"

The dog nodded, "But my my Ha'ri, if you're only figuring that out now then..."

"He wants to watch someone experience more pain than he has to feel and has chosen Hatsuharu as his guinea pig. He wants to break him as much as he can until the Haru we have all come to know no longer exists.." he rubbed his glasses as if nervous about something, "In addition Akito wants Tohru to visit him with both Yuki and, surprisingly Kyo, next Friday."

"The day before her parental test, is there something that the father could do to help Hatsuharu once that identity has been discovered?" The dog looked away, Akito really had to be insane to do this to the ox of her own Zodiac and inviting Tohru might have something to do with the real child.

"There is nothing anyone can do for him," Hatori spoke bluntly, "I trust you to tell Tohru that Akito hopes to meet with her..."

Yuki looked down unable to hear anything else about the subject and walked to his room, closing the door softly after him. He had always felt that there was something funny about Rin coming back so easily and nothing occurring to Haru. That had seemed too happy, too perfect.

What he worried about now was how long his cousin had left before he completely broke and went hollow as it was proposed.

Without knowing it, Yuki lay his head down on the pillow and for the first in a very long time, just cried.

**Since no one got the last question here's another two parter:**

**A: Who is my favorite Fruits Basket character?**

**B: Who are my two least favorite Zodiac members?**


	20. Chap Nineteen: Forget Everything but Her

**THANKYOU REVIEWERS CH. 18**

95Elizabeth, Ambuu, babyC.jelly.beany.bug, Bleeding from the heart, cherryberrysweetie, Da Ninja Penguin-, Kagome51, Konoha Lotus, kouga's older woman, Kyki-The Late Night Writer, Kyonkichi-san, Lady Ayami, Lily Lorelei, Mercyfyre, monkeysatemyhomework0.o, nami4027, raccu, Raion, Rinny87, ROSELIACOOL, Sagesther, she-who-is-still-shocked, The Jolly Frog, UltimateShipper2008, Vejhed, x-BlueEyedBeauty-x,

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: FORGET EVERYTHING BUT HER**

"_I found you," the small boy smiled as he entered Yuki's room that autumn day. His expression was that of the six year old child he was. "Yuki," he waved to him, "Do you remember me?" the boy seated himself onto the floor as Yuki came towards him surprised. The last time he had seen this boy was when he was getting yelled at, he flinched slightly unsure what to expect. _

"_Hmm," the boy tilted his head to the side and frowned, "I'm Hatsuharu Sohma," he chirped as Yuki nodded uncomfortably. "Yuki, in my class they gave out sweets..." he dug in his pocket pulling out some chocolates and passing them forward, "I saved mine for you!"_

_Yuki looked at the smaller boys hands taking the candy offered, "Are you sure that you don't want any?" he whispered in a weak voice._

"_Don't worry about me," he laughed rocking back and forth, "I'm the ox so I'm strong. I may be stupid but I'm strong enough to live through anything...although I do get losted a lot." He tilted his head with that adorable smile, his white hair looked so fluffy and his brown eyes were so kind that Yuki couldn't help but to smile slightly. _

"Umm...kouchou-senpai," Machi asked looking at the grey haired boy as he stared into space, she stood there again trying to talk to him as Yuki looked up in interest and nodded.

The grey haired boy shook his head trying to get that memory out of there, it was Wednesday and for the past few weeks he had realized that he had begun thinking about Haru all the time, how he would sneak into his room just to spend time with him, how the two of them got to know each other. The way Haru always said that he was his first love. Those things stung.

"Yes Machi," he smiled softly as she gestured to the chair,

"Can I sit next to you kouchou-senpai?" she shivered a little as Yuki nodded, he pulled out the chair for her and started to work on the necessary forms that needed to be filled out before summer vacation started. She nervously took her half pencil out and began to scribble on her own forms, keeping a watchful eye on Yuki. Everyone in the school seemed to notice this slight depressed nature taking over his personality as if he was trudging along with a large, black aura attached to him.

"Machi?" Yuki coughed, waiting for the girl next to him to answer and she nodded shyly, "Do you remember my cousin Hatsuharu Sohma?"

The girl's eyes lit up slightly, she nodded again, everyone in the school knew now who Hatsuharu was.

"He's..." Yuki lifted his head trying to come up with the best words for this, he must be wasting the girl's time with this foolishness, "Not doing too well." He wrote on his paper as Machi held her pencil so it wasn't touching hers, "I wanted to know what impression he had in the class before he left..."

His heart beat and he closed his eyes, that was a stupid question to ask! Stupid! What was he doing here anyway, Momiji would have been a better person to ask and he had told himself to get over Haru.

"Weird," the brunette spoke shortly, "Scary. He didn't seem to talk to many people."

Yuki watched her, he couldn't expect anything else, Haru had always been called weird or rebelliousness because of his jewelry, clothes and hair. After the huge incident a year ago when he had gone black he had to understand that the ox wouldn't be forgiven. His reputation at this school didn't seem as nice as it should have been.

"But," the girl added, "He was nice to me."

There, that was relief for him.

"Kouchou?" the girl spoke again, her soft lips pushing these words out, "Is something wrong with Honda-senpai?"

Yuki looked at her surprised, how had she known this or had that clownish brother of hers been blabbing it around the school, he wasn't sure what to tell her and istead paused, choosing his words carefully, "There's not something wrong with Honda-san, just a change in her life she has to make...she should be fine afterwards."

Machi nodded hoping that this boy she was sitting next to would be alright even with all these trials and tribulations. "I hope kouchou will be alright," she told him with a weak nod now focussing fully on the work in front of her and leaving Yuki alone for a little while as he stepped out into the hall.

"I'll do rounds now," he commented and before anyone could say a word against it, left the room and walked towards his homeroom. Peering in he saw Kyo talking to Tohru, was this interrupting the two of them? Should he be doing it?

"Listen Tohru," Kyo stared out the window as he prepared to say this, "About the children...my father always hated me and my mother," his voice grew hoarse as the rat watched from the doorway, "My mother died when I was very young, I always believed that her death was my fault, that if I hadn't existed then she wouldn't have died. Even after Shishou took me in I was afraid of being a disappointment, I've never been able to truly call him my father."

Tohru nodded as she listened to the red headed boy saying all of this, it was starting to make much more sense to her now. "I'm sure it wasn't your fault,"

Kyo bit down nervously on his bottom lip, "That was the only family I've ever known and I feel as if I was the cause of the pain of these people. That because I was the cat they had to hate me."

"But Kyo-kun, that's not true Kazuma-dono-san loves you very much and you always seem to take care of me, most of the time Kyo-kun just being around you makes me happy. I'm sure that if you were the father you'd be able to make the babies happy too, oh you'd make a really good father Kyo-kun!" Her face brightened as Kyo bowed his head, that wasn't the whole problem here. There was also the fact that if they were his brats in her stomach that they would have the cat's blood run through their veins. No one with the cat's blood would be accepted.

"I just don't want to father a child, I'm not ready for that...maybe that damn rat would make a better father, what do you think about him?" he sighed as Yuki stood against the wall just listening to the two of them, it seemed all he did lately was eavesdrop.

"Well it's true that Yuki-kun would make a good father and lately I've been thinking, "she closed her eyes, "I thought that maybe I'd like to take a chance with him, that is if Yuki-kun says yes but, but I also like Kyo-kun so..."

"So that damn rat wins again," Kyo whined as they heard a cough from the back of the room and both of them turned around to see Yuki there.

"Oh Yuki-kun!" Tohru turned a deep red as she saw him there and before she could do anything felt her gag reflex work and dashed out as the rat looked out after her. Where were Hana and Uo or had they known Tohru could use some time alone with that stupid cat?

"So what is it you damn rat!" Kyo snapped at him as Yuki didn't respond, just looked away from him trying to escape this situation, there was no doubt about it, Kyo was upset at him.

"I didn't want to intrude," he mumered in this dampened state, he went over to his seat and sat down without something witty to say to Kyo. He lay his head on his arm just resting on his desk as Kyo stared at him, he had seen Yuki bored but never depressed like this before.

"What the hell are you talking about damn rat, you're as bad as that worthless cow! I bet you're just some girl trying to wonder what life would be like without him..." he moved over to Yuki forming a fist as if about to start a fight but the rat didn't respond. "Well I guess that he is pretty useless, to sacrifice himself he's a stupid asshole that's it!"

Yuki didn't respond, his eyes glazing over but he didn't speak as he waited for Honda-san.

"Aren't you listening to me! He's nothing but a real pain, he thinks it's fun to sacrifice himself for the "greater good", he shouldn't exist..." Kyo put his hand straight down on Yuki's desk as the rat flinched slightly but didn't say anything. "That kid deserves anything he's lucky enough to get, what's he gonna do? Cry?"

Yuki took another breath in trying to pull himself out of this grief enough to attack Kyo but he just couldn't, he felt the tears prick his eyes as he kept his head face down on the desk, "You don't know anything..."

"What are you shaking for!?" Kyo asked seeing Yuki shiver

"_If you're worried about anything you can come talk to me you know," the white haired guy laughed as he stood with his older cousin, "Yuki, if anything hurts you, I want to help. Afterall I'm okay, so it would be best if you were too. Have you decided to tell Honda-san how you feel about this?"_

Yuki remained quiet, shaking his head as he tried to hold the tears in, he couldn't show this side in front of Tohru, he just couldn't because it would hurt her too much. He heard the patter of footsteps as Tohru came scampering back, still cherry red.

"Umm, I'm so sorry about that..." Tohru apologized staring at the ground too embarrassed to face the prince, "I...I'm sorry I didn't know that you were..."

Yuki felt his breath sink in, "Sunday Honda-san," he asked looking at her, "Would you like to go on a date and look at things for the babies?" Okay that was getting his mind off of Haru...a little.

Tohru blushed again, "Well I...I would really like that Yuki-kun, thank you so much for inviting me...I mean, I really really do look forward to it."

Kyo stared at Yuki blaming him for this change in Tohru, it wasn't as if he had been doing anything wrong. Tohru should be going on a date with him, he'd never make her worry about anything and he could look at baby clothes with her.

"I mean..." Tohru continued, "If that's alright with Kyo-kun of course,"

Yuki blinked, he'd never heard of this, asking another guy's permission to go out on a date. He had never really asked someone out before but was this how it was supposed to happen? He didn't think so and something in that response drew away the joy that had originally come to him.

"Yeah, sure, whatever" Kyo shrugged, "As long as you're not going out with that Momiji brat!" He closed his eyes, what had caused him to say that? Surely the rat was worse than the rabbit but he wasn't thinking was he? He was always saying the wrong this wasn't he.

"Yo Tohru!" Uo laughed knocking on the door, "I brought you the food you asked for, are you sure you want this, I mean sure it has the iron and protein that you need but..." she handed her the food, a lot of brown noodles in some kind of sweet sauce. "Hopefully this helps and whatever,"

"Oh thank you Uo-chan! But...I really wish that I could eat more beef...no I...I didn't," Uo gave Tohru's shoulder a warm pat.

"I'll be right back," she promised before leaving again. Tohru took a look at the plate before her and smiled as she got her chopsticks seeing Yuki's and Kyo's confused expressions. "Oh, well would you two like some?" she offered pushing the plate forward.

"Honda-san, are you sure that you'd like to eat...whatever that is?" the rat questioned, pointing at it and lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah what the hell is that?" Kyo inquired sickened by the look of it and pointed, "Is that a bubble,"

"Oh I suppose so," the girl laughed, "And it's not weird, it's ramen covered in dark chocolate, I had a real craving for it but I...I don't mind sharing."

"No thanks," Kyo replied, _Like I would eat that crap_

"You can eat it all, you need your strength," Yuki laughed pushing the plate towards her, "I'm happy that you're eating what you'd really like Ho--" No! He was going on a date with her so she had to be first on his mind, "Tohru."

The riceball's face lit up brighter than it had been in a long time, "Oh Yuki-kun, you said my first name that makes me so happy, thank you so so much..."

"It was nothing," Yuki blushed slightly as Kyo stared at him, that damn rat stole his chance.

"So what was the real reason you came in here?" he growled as the prince blinked turning inside himself once again.

"_Yuki! We can be friends right?" the small boy asked being the first person since Akito to give him a real hug--_

Yuki closed his eyes, _Forget him! I know I came in here to tell Honda-san about Haru but...but..._"I was just wandering," he lied again.

Silence

After a few more minutes Uo rushed into the room carrying a plateful of beef, "You're in luck Tohru, although Hana-chan's still down there eating it looked as if they were butchering a whole cow!"

**Note from Myst-chan:**

**Sorry you guys I may not post another chapter for a couple of days because I need to go to the doctors, I'm having really severe chest pains and sometimes I can't breathe properly, god I even fainted last night. **

**Sorry that this fic won't be updated that soon for the next chapter but I'll try and work on some other fics that are easier to write since I can be slow on them**

**Once again I apologize**

**  
Please review**

**Myst**


	21. Chapter Twenty: Numbers 4 to 12

**Explanation for my illness**

Hey, I knew a couple of people were curious and the fact is that for six months last month I had an eating disorder after painfully ending a relationship with another author on this site. I wanted to punish myself for hurting her because I saw the whole thing as my fault. I ended up getting extremely sick and over the past two months I've been trying to gain more weight but the disorder weakened my immune system making the bug hurt even more.

So, because I love writing this at least as much as you like reading it against everyone's suggestions I've put up the next chapter because I wanted to.

Please read, and I do have to apologize because I brought this on myself

Myst

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS CH. 19: **

95Elizabeth, Ambuu, AnonymousSparkle, babyC.jelly.beany.bug, BandGeek99, Bleeding from the heart, Konoha Lotus, kouga's older woman, Kyki- The Late Night Writer, Kyonkichi-san, Lily Lorelei, luna-moonkitty, Mercyfyre, Mii-chan loves youu, mit-chan007, monkeysatemyhomework0.o, nami4027, Princess-goth, Purple Hime, raccu, raion, Rinny87, rockangel160, Sagesther, UltimateShipper2008, Vejhed, x-BlueEyedBeauty-x,

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE RECENTLY ADDED THIS STORY TO ALERTS**

AngelEtty, Bleeding from the heart, Jen4s, Kyki - The Late Night Writer, Lady Ayami, MiakaMemo, spidersilkx9

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE RECENTLY ADDED THIS STORY TO FAVORITES**

Bleeding from the heart, Lady Ayami, lilmisstwilightgirl, monkeysatemyhomework0.o

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

**Story Recommendation:**

I have recently fallen in love with **Sohma Mad House **written by **rockangel160**. Since she's a reviewer an easy way to get to her profile and read the story is to find her on the reviews.

**Why I love it**

It is the most sadistic thing ever written, it's so cold and bitter that you can't help but to feel sorry for everyone and it's extremely creative as well. It's going to stay on my favorites list for a very long time. If you've been enjoying these few chapters with Haru I have the feeling you'll like this fic

**CHAPTER TWENTY: NUMBERS FOUR TO TWELVE**

The cold wind cut against her skin as Tohru tightened her hold on her protectors hands. She wore a long black coat, white blouse and black skirt, she was doing her best at walking in high heels although they did hurt. She would be seeing Akito soon and it scared her, what about her baby? Was her child going to be safe? The stars brightly twinkled above them and Tohru began humming _Silent Night'._

"What are you singing that for?" Kyo asked drawing a hand through his orange hair, "Akito'll have a fit if he hears you singing...so stop it..." he stopped himself from saying anything cruel and instead let himself smile, "Stop it or I'll flick you."

Yuki looked at the two of them and heard Tohru's small giggles, he had to keep strong about this since Tohru had already agreed to their date. He had to be comfortable about that, what he didn't feel comfortable about was Tohru's reaction to how Haru was being treated. He had been too cowardly to say anything and it was too late now wasn't it?

As they approached the main house they saw a figure sitting down and blinked, someone was out here waiting for them? As they drew nearer Tohru clapped her hands together noticing that the figure was none other than Rin wearing Haru's white coat! "Isuzu-chan it's so nice to see you,"

Rin shot her a sharp look before shaking her head, it wasn't Tohru's fault, "Thanks, how's..." she gestured to Tohru's stomach, "That...thing..."

"Don't you dare call it a thing!" Kyo snapped at her as Rin looked away, "I bet you'll never have one, is that it?" he was mad at Rin for her random accusations.

"She's pregnant as well baka neko..." Yuki whispered before Rin got the chance to and the horse stood back baffled, she had always finished her own insults before and protected herself so it was a surprise that the rat was helping her.

"Anyway, we should get in...I want a chance to see Haru before Akito comes in," she took Tohru's arm and started to drag her to Akito's part as Yuki stood still. Haru, for two days he had been able to push Haru out of his mind and he didn't want to come here, he didn't want to see him and after hearing what Shigure and Hatori had said last week didn't want to.

He had started to subconsciously merged Akito, Haru and Kureno into one single entity that he had to hate. Very soon it would just be one "god" and his wooden puppets. Kyo looked at him as the rat started to slink away and frowned, that asshole was leaving Tohru on her own to get hurt by Akito! That was just not right! He felt an outburst try to leave him but instead refused to leave the girl's side. Inner Zodiac members were just too loyal to their god!

"Isu—zu--saaaaaa" the riceball slipped through the gate before falling over, she froze as she felt someone in front of her take her shoulders and hold her up. Rin smiled at this but Kyo was still unsure over what was happening. "Umm...aah! I was...I was..."

"Honda-san?" came the dull voice before there was the sound of a zap and the man's voice carried his pain, "Are you alright? Did you hurt..."

"I'm..I'm sorry," Tohru tried trying to back away but ended up touching something soft and warm resulting in...

A puff of smoke

As the lights turned on Tohru clung to Kyo's arm and viewed a rather round cow on the ground, she wanted to scream but stopped herself. That wouldn't be good right now but she was absolutely sickened by the state that he was in. Standing behind her Kyo felt the exact same.

A million thoughts ran through his mind each of them trying to say the same thing, that Hatsuharu Sohma deserved this pain, but no one did! No one! On each leg of the cow were these black bands sewn into his skin, there was even one worn over the forehead and all of a sudden there was another zap and Tohru could swear she could see the veins in his body.

As Tohru managed to get to her feet she moved over to see that the cow had parts sliced out of him were blood had turned black to cover it, there were scars and cuts and these huge marks that she wasn't sure where they came from. In random places on the ox's body you could see the pink flesh of the body. Of the black bands there were different numbers running from 4 to 12. The lowest numbers were on the legs, the highest on the stomach and forehead.

There was another shock and Haru seemed to shake until he was prompted back into his normal form by force, there was now this shaking boy with the worst scars imaginable and Tohru reached forward before feeling the shock run through her and screamed slightly. "Tohru!" Kyo snapped as the brunette started to cry at seeing this state, the tears wouldn't stop and as Kyo took her hand he saw a small burn mark. "What the hell did you do that for pathetic ox!"

Haru felt the tears down his own face as he reached towards Tohru, "Ho—Honda-san," he choked afraid before there was a bright burst of light coming from his forehead and Haru seemed to sob endlessly, he couldn't help it. "Mama," he whispered, "Please, please stop it...please..."

"Hatsuharu-san?" Tohru's brown eyes seemed to take him in but she was unable to comprehend this, those bands? Why didn't Haru-kun take them off, they were just velcro right? "Oh my gosh! I...I..."tears were in her eyes again and she couldn't grasp what she was standing long enough to understand it. This seemed like too much pain, it seemed so deadly, "I'm sorry Hatsuharu-san, if there's anything that I could--please let me help you..."

"It's..." Haru looked back at his clothes as Rin rushed to retrieve them now helping him put them on, they were so tight on him due to this quick weight gain. The poor ox looked down defeated, he couldn't even dress himself right now, he was so weak. "Okay...A--Master has probably been...waiting...for you."

"Master?" Rin blinked with wide eyes, did that mean Akito? That just wasn't right

"Damn ox deserves it..." Kyo thought aloud trying to convince himself of this unaware that everyone else had heard that. He took a step back noting his cousin sink deeper into depression, one pregnant girl holding her boyfriend like child whilst glaring and a girl who could do nothing but cry and apologize for everything going on.

"What the hell did you say!?" Rin snapped at him, her eyes narrowing to slits and she felt a shock on her own body as the shock collar sewn onto the cow's neck turned on and small cuts appeared on the teen's arms and legs, blood spilling out and small black strands of hair drifting to the floor. "Haru"

"I want Yuki" the cow whimpered, "I thought he was coming too...I want to see Yuki..."

Kyo felt his hand form a fist, now he knew what was going on with the rat, seeing Haru like this would make anyone pity him. This kid was useless, defenseless and...and it made Kyo sick to see someone this fat. He didn't want Haru to exist, as bad as it sounded he was in the cat's place. With Haru under his control Akito would let his cat be free right?

"Hatsuharu-san, Yuki-kun was...he was really near me...I, I don't know where he is right now but he's coming. Yuki-kun wouldn't let you down, and I, I'm so sorry. Oh god, it's my fault you're in here isn't it...I...I...I'm so sorry," she felt herself about to be sick and yet...

Rin stood up, putting her hand on Tohru's shoulder, "Can you watch him for me?"

"I..." the brunette spoke up before nodding, "I'll do my best Isuzu-san"

Rin nodded her head in appreciation before dashing out towards the centre of the estate where she had last seen Yuki and saw him standing there. "What the hell are you doing!?" she snapped starting to smell beef, she wasn't imagining it either, she was starting to smell beef and it made her...hungry.

"Rin?" he blinked looking at her before she slammed him against the wall, he could have blocked but he wasn't aware of what she would do, he didn't think that she would come and tackle him. "What are...are you okay?"

"Can't you smell that!!" she screamed at him, "He's in the worst pain of his life and he wants to see you! You could at least..."

"I don't want to see him," Yuki spoke delicately not wanting those deadly memories to catch him again, "It's hard to watch."

"You think!? You think that it's fucking hard to watch!! He's going through hell right in front of my eyes! Yet, when he's in pain does he ask for me? No, he asks for you because I'm good enough to be with him, to run to him! You wanna show some backbone any time soon!?" With a deep breath she looked into Yuki's eyes trying to dig up any soul that he carried. "Why don't you be a little girl and run to Hatori, bet he'd make you forget..."

"You don't..." the rat froze, "Haru's never going to be released, I know that now..."

"Damnit!" Rin cursed, "You really are stupid, it surprises me that he likes you so much. Of course Akito thinks he won't be released, and of course you'd believe that New Years is the last day of the year. It's no fucking surprise, what is a surprise is the fact that you're denying help to...I can't handle crap like you. I'm only here to get what he wants. I don't give crap about your personal life but he does!"

Yuki looked at the floor trying to force himself to put some strength into his words, to tell her about what he heard Hatori and Shigure say about him. He took another breath in before feeling a warm slap against his face as Rin hit him. "Where is he?"

Rin pulled on his hand to get to Haru but froze as they found a sixth person there, Akito!

The air almost choked them as Akito stood there with the cow bowed down next to him as still as a statue, his breathing balanced enough that he didn't interrupt the conversation. Kyo had his hand protectively in Tohru's as she took a step forward.

"A-Akito-san, I, I came but, but Hatsuharu-san..." Haru's eye widened as he shook his head, she couldn't be saying this right? Akito laughed running his hand around the poor seventeen year old's face. He touched his cheek and laughed softly.

"What about Haru? Are you sad that I have him? And...I thought that after he got this fat," Akito laughed as Rin frowned standing next to Yuki. She really wanted to kill "god" for humiliating her precious boyfriend.

"He isn't fat," Tohru spoke up as Akito laughed bitterly, he brought out a remote control that had numbers running from four to twelve. She blinked at the contraption as Haru flinched, scared of it. "Akito-san, I'm sorry...I...I..." she started crying.

"Do you want to know why your precious Hatsuharu is here?" Akito asked even though the two had had very little time one-on-one since they met one another.

"I..." Tohru paused before nodding, "I mean, if, if that's alright...I'd like to help him Akito-san..." Kyo held her arm tighter.

"Because of you," the god laughed pointing to Tohru, "He is going through this pain because of you!"

The brunette shivered a little not understanding this but Hatsuharu-san seemed to be in so much pain! It wasn't fair! "If I've..If I've upse--"

"You know what it's his fault not yours Tohru," Kyo snapped holding her back from the situation before she blamed herself. "It's because he's just the stupid ox..."

Akito frowned before looking to her ox she selected number twelve on high power and the band on his head reacted causing him to scream. His eye bloodshot and he felt it to run for a long time before being dropped back down. His mind was going to get fried at this rate and he'd become no more than a dumb animal.

"So would you like to take his place?" the god smiled coldly, "Afterall it's your fault isn't it? Your fault that he's here..."

"It's not Hon-nnn" Haru yelled as number twelve was hit again, "Stop it! I wanna go home! I wanna go home!!" he whimpered drawn into memories of his past.

"What if I were to..." Yuki asked stepping forward.

**Hey, can you guys believe I spent six hours on just one chapter but I did my best to get it done.**

**I got given some painkillers and medicine but I have to go in to get some more treatment so this may not be a quick thing. Sorry everyone but I'll try as hard as I can to update quickly. **

**Thank you for wishing me so many good wishes**

**Fay Fay (Please call me Myst -, I dislike my real name being used on me)**


	22. Chapter 21: Another Shocking Discovery

**Apologies:**

Before I start I wanted to make two apologies

-A: This fic is going to be a lot longer than I originally planned but feel free to stop reading any time you feel. I prefer reading short stories as well. My longest fic has been 91 chapters believe it or not so I'm hoping this will be much shorter

-B: For the next few chapters the updates will be a little slow until I feel better but I will write at those times when I do feel alright. Chapter Twenty Two will probably be updated Monday. I hope to finish this fic before the end of the summer.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Fruits Basket TT although I really really want to

**THANKYOU TO REVIEWERS CHAPTER TWENTY:**

95Elizabeth, babyC.jelly.beany.bug, BandGeek99, Bleeding from the heart, cherryberrysweetie, Ellanna, Lily Lorelei, kiwadoi seiitsu, Konoha Lotus, Kyki- The Late Night Writer, Kyonkichi-san, Mercyfyre, Mii-chan loves youu, monkeysatemyhomework0.o, nami4027, PurpleHime, raccu, raion, Rinny87, rockangel160, Running to my Heart, Sagesther, she-who-has-no-name, UltimateShipper2008, x-BlueEyedBeauty-x,

**Important Author Note: **This chapter will take a different tone – all the chapters so far have been in 3rd person POV, this chapter will be in 1st person from Haru's POV. I hope to do well on it.

-bows- I hope I'm able to do well on it

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: ANOTHER SHOCKING DISCOVERY**

I bow down next to "god" secretly keeping all my loathing in my head, I hate Akito more than anyone I have ever met but I can't attack, I can barely dress myself how embarrassing is that? I can't even hear what he's saying anymore, it's as if I can't think with this pad sewn into my face. This stitching must have taken hours, I wonder what kind of thread they used or did they sterilize the needles before poking them into my body. I wasn't awake during that time.

I am brought out of my thoughts by Yuki's voice for so many nights I've longed to hear that voice but then he'd see the pathetic state I'm in. I can no longer escape to my thoughts of nothingness or random bewilderment. I'm forced to feel emotion, forced to cry, forced to beg, forced to hate myself with a burning passion.

"What if I were to take his place?" Yuki questions stepping towards me, he seems so afraid but the concern is still in his eyes. He wouldn't do that for me right? Maybe I really am an idiot, Master rubs his...no! Not master! Akito...Akito rubs his hands around my face as he treats me like his pet.

"Let's leave that to Hatsuharu to decide," Akito speaks slowly, his tongue bouncing over the words, "Oh poor sad little Hatsuharu, all alone to..."

"That stupid ox wouldn't know anything!" Kyo growls as I feel my heart sink lower in my chest, I've always known that I wasn't the brightest star in the sky but hearing that makes me hate myself even more. It's hard not to when you're stuck here, "He probably doesn't..."

"I want to stay here," I speak up. Do I really believe that? Do I really feel that I should endure more of these shocks that are wrecking my health, that crying will make everything better. I'm unwanted by most people but I have a woman who loves me, a girl that's carrying my child. How could she be alright on her own, but, I refuse to leave because leaving would just be like handing my pain over to someone else. That isn't fair, especially to Yuki who has endured enough pain in his life already.

"See, he loves me too much to want to leave me," Akito bends down giving me a hug and I want to shiver, to break free to yell how much this hug is hurting the wounds he's left me with. I want to grab him and just beat him until...no, that's my black side talking again.

"No..." Rin speaks up, I wish she wouldn't at times like these, "It's not true that he loves you, he loves Yuki." I gaze up at her to see how protective she's become of me, she's even wearing my coat. Although I don't want to say anything it hurts to see people carrying me around like I'm some idol that they have to protect! I'm not a good person so why do they always act like I am.

As I see Akito approach Rin and the fear in her eyes I want to yell out that she shouldn't love me anymore, that it'd be best if she went to Hatori to forget me. Everyone knows there's no escape for me now that I'll either live on as Akito's pet or I'll die by his hand. I can't bear to see her get hurt and Akito mumbles something to her about winning and sacrifice.

"You didn't..." I comment before there's that stabbing pain around my stomach, I've started to know what an electric shock feels like and although it always stings a person...or in my case a cow gets used to it after a while. It's supposed to keep me quiet and since I can't speak as the pain takes its grip on me it works. I put my tongue up to the roof of my mouth and I feel that sickening taste, blood. I'm bleeding again internally because of all the nerve damage.

"Shall we go inside, I think I really should speak to the perfect little Miss Tohru Honda and her protectors," Akito mumbles as I feel my feet take in the pressure. Akito's pressed those damn buttons again and I can barely hear everyone else's voice whilst standing this pain. "Stand up!!" Akito yells, looking to me with that damn expression, the expression that tells me that he really does own me now.

I attempt to stand, forgetting that just a few seconds ago my legs were under shock, I can't stand. Not right now, I don't have the energy and as I look down Yuki speaks for me once again.

"Akito, he can't stand, you've shocked hi-his" he stutters as my Master, no as Akito looks back to him. I want to run out and defend Yuki but something within me stops me, am I just growing too loyal to Akito? Am I just becoming part of his menagerie. Wow, I never thought I'd remember that vocab word.

"It's the damn ox's fault!" Kyo barks again and it's too obvious that it is, it doesn't need to be stated. I'm the one who falsely confessed to something I didn't do. I did it willingly so who else deserves the blame and Kyo's right, I deserve every ounce of this pain. No one would ever care about me and they shouldn't, I'm the ox of the Chinese Zodiac and I do deserve this torture. I've convinced myself of that.

"You're right," Akito agrees with that smug smile as an expression, "He does deserve it, he's foolish and idiotic and...and I..."

"Let's go inside" Tohru reminds everyone, the tears starting to pick up again, "And...and I do apologize, it's my fault it really...I...maybe Hatsuharu-san should go to Hatori, he..."

"He's my cow!!" Akito bellows, "I can do with him what I wish!" Thank you anyway Tohru, you did your best but this pain will never end and why should it, I'm a useless animal.

"You want me to come over there and beat you up!" Isuzu growls, even with this determination and this pain I want to look at her. If I had any strength within my body I'd stand to protect her, to just hold her until all her personal demons had been confronted. I'm too weak to do that anymore and I've failed her, I've left her by herself and I'm not worthy to be loved by her.

"Akito," it's now Yuki's time to speak and the wind blows his hair back, he's starting coughing due to how cold it is. My eye snaps open! His asthma! He shouldn't be here if his asthma will affect him, I shouldn't matter that much to him. "He needs medical assistance, can't you see that."

"He's MINE!!" Akito yells again, he's going to have a breakdown if he continues to be this loud. "I can do with him whatever I want."

"But..." Tohru whispers, "If Hatsuharu-san is in...if he's in pain, then maybe..."

Why are they all standing up for me!? They should be like Kyo, they should hate me, say that I deserve this but with Kyo I understand why it's different. He's battling with his Zodiac form, he tried to eat Shishou and if he was left alone with me in that form he'd probably try to eat me as well.

"Do you want to know why he's here?" Akito laughs as Tohru nods in her innocent sort of way, "Because he...Answer!" he points to me, "You know why you're here!"

It's my turn to speak and somehow I have to get my voice to return to me, I have to exit my head to offer my reply, it should only take a moment. "Because I admitted to making Honda-san pregnant, because I wanted to save Honda-san and Rin."

Rin's face turns solemn, I've told her the part about Tohru before and she seems to understand but when it comes to her she feels guilty as if she really doesn't deserve this at all. As if I chose the wrong person to sacrifice...I didn't and everyone has to be crazy. All my life I've been useless and although I've tried I've always hurt more people than I've helped.

"But I...I..." Tohru starts crying again, "I didn't...I don't want this to happen to...Hatsuharu-san" Tears are running down her face as both Yuki and Kyo take her arms.

"Damn ox deserves to be dead!" Kyo speaks, the monster cat is controlling him now, I've seen it happen before and I don't blame him. "He deserves the worst--" he looks at Yuki, Rin and Tohru who stare at him as if he's heartless. It's not his fault that he's saying all of this! He wouldn't! Kyo is a really sweet person, he and Yuki are much kinder, nicer guys than I could ever be.

"Kyo-kun," I whisper, "I agree with you..."

Now they all stare at me, as Akito laughs, is this what he wanted all the time? To break me? Maybe I do deserve it, I've never really helped anyone else...maybe Rin, but, but never anyone else. I've just done random stuff but Rin is the only person I've helped become happier. Staying here is the one good thing I've done, protecting Tohru's baby and taking the punishment myself.

"Do you want to know the real reason he's here!" Akito snaps and my eyes widen.

Real reason? Is there really another reason to...no, it's this baby issue that he hates. This innocent, defenseless child who couldn't do anything wrong. Tohru nods.

"I know he's not the father to your child," Akito hisses, "He's sacrificed himself for nothing, afterall who would want to sleep with someone as dirty as he is..." these words prick me like needles, did I really endure this torture for nothing. Maybe I am stupid but then the real father. I didn't help him! I couldn't help him and just making Akito wait longer might be torturing them. "Probably crawling with STD's because everyone already knows that he's not a virgin."

I can't say that I'm surprised by this news, the whole world probably knows already. I am just a foolish sacrifice but if Akito concentrates...no because the baby, that's the problem. My heart sinks again and I struggle to find my thoughts, everyone starts speaking and before I know it Tohru is taking her shoes off. That's weird, why would she? I see, she's wearing heels but...

Akito smiles coldly as he holds that shoe in his hand and we all know what's going to happen, he's going to stab her in the stomach to kill the "wretched thing" as he so calls it. I notice the worry on everyone's faces, how could Tohru be such an idiot! How could she just hand over a potential weapon as if it were nothing. Did she really think that Akito would just admire her shoes? Did she think he would slip them onto his bony feet and parade around the main house like that?

The whole thing happens in slow motion and before I know it my feet have left the area, I'm running forward and I feel that I need something to hold onto. With a deep breath in I find myself before her with a sharp pain running through my spine. Akito yells and starts to flick the switches up as I have to endure that burning hell but I can still make one small request.

"Run!" I whisper as they scamper off and I drop down to the floor twitching, my brain running through painful memories as if I were reliving them. My whole body aches and before I know it things have started to turn black.

Is this what death feels like?

**Hey, so how was that.**

**I actually felt better this morning so was able to write something, I'll try to write as much as I can when I feel aright. I always find it easier to write in first person but I hope I got the characterisation down correctly. **

**Please review.**


	23. Chapter 22: Starlight Bunny Confessions

**I am done telling you guys when I'm next gonna update because I always get excited and update early XD so I'm no longer gonna tell you because it's really annoying how committed I am to what I say**

**-bows head-**

**Gomen**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own フルツーバスケト

**Thank you reviewers CH. 21**

95Elizabeth, Ambuu, babyC.jelly.beany.bug, BandGeek99, cherryberrysweetie, Elizabeth, Lady Ayami, luna-moonkitty, kiwadoi seiitsu, Konoha Lotus, Kyki- The Late Night Writer, Kyonkichi-san**, **Mii-chan loves youu,nami4027, raccu, raion, Rinny87,ROSELIACOOL,Sagesther, toshirogurl, UltimateShipper2008, Vejhed,x-BlueEyedBeauty-x**,**

**Chapter Twenty Two; Starlight Confessions or ****兎の告白　****(Usagi no kokuhaku (confession))**

"Guess what Toooohru!" Momiji sang as soon as the door was opened, he and Shigure had been playing cards together although the bunny wasn't that good at it despite his desire to be. The two men looked up wide eyed at Tohru who shuffled in next to Yuki who was still trying to comfort her and Kyo who was dangerously playing with his beads. "Tohru?" he asked tilting his head to the side, "What is it? What's wrong? Was Kyo being mean again?"

The brunette looked up at the blonde before tears sparked in her eyes once again, "I..I...nothing's wrong Momiji-kun, everything's fine and we...we..." she choked slightly trying to push numerous things out of her mind. The way Hatsuharu-san's eyes begged for mercy, the way that the shocks both affected and effected him and the pain he endured at the end when attempting to help her.

Yuki felt her weight drop out as she fell over to her knees and started sobbing, curling herself in the corner as the three boys watched awkwardly. Momiji ran to the kitchen to get some chocolates and the cat that Kyo had gotten her, Yuki stood rubbing her back and Kyo awkwardly crouched in front of her.

Shigure looked out of the doorway wondering what was going on but decided not to say anything, the teenage boys were already attempting their various comfort measures. _My my how love has fallen for Tohru to have these three boys around her, we are seeing brighter days now aren't we. But if the main house affects her in this way then maybe it would be best to keep the part where Akito kills him quiet. _

"And..." Tohru started crying as she continued to explain herself, choking on the tears, "Ha-Hatsuharu-san...he..." she shook her head again as Yuki frowned, Momiji however looked interested.

"Haru-chan..." the blonde asked in a watered down manner, he closed his eyes and flinched as he thought about the possible injuries he could be going through, none of which matched up or even neared the extent of his current treatment. "I don't think Haru would want you to worry about him, he has a lot of strength so..."

"But..." the girl continued, "He...he isn't...he's just like a baby"

"Yeah some baby, can't even dress himself right probably drinks from a bottle and shits in his nappy," all eyes, dry and wet turned to Kyo as he said that, something had definitely changed in him, he just wasn't the same as the kind, sweet Kyo they all knew. The one who would get protective over a crying Tohru and who was embarrassed when people complimented him.

"Kyo..." Momiji began before Yuki could get any sounds from his mouth, "You shouldn't talk like that about Haru-chan." No, that wasn't going to do it, what he needed was to talk to Kyo one-on-one and he had to let him know that. "I need to speak with you," he spoke firmly as the cat leaned back

"Yeah, what about..." he sighed before Momiji shook his head, it wasn't that easy and he couldn't say this in front of Tohru.

"I need to speak with you!!" the rabbit snapped as Yuki comforted Tohru some more, "It's not a joke,"

"Mo-Momiji-kun?" Tohru tried, reaching out to him, he seemed so angry and she could see Kyo's eyes flicker as he stood accepting the invitation to talk to his younger cousin. Half-heartedly he agreed as Shigure watched in interest, the two boys walked into the kitchen.

Momiji took a deep breath as he leaned back on the kitchen counter, he saw Kyo pacing but generally staring at him, "I told you that I wouldn't forgive you." The small boys captured a sense of fear as he noticed Kyo playing with his bracelet, "Saying things to Tohru is one thing but saying things about Haru when he's given himself in to stop..." he stopped, this wasn't Kyo's fault. As much as the cat may want to argue the fact was that he wasn't the father.

"What if I told you that you weren't the father," Momiji took a breath out saying these words, although if this had been a story admitting who the father was could have been a bad turn, afterall that was the main point of this fanficition right? To add mystery to who the father was, had the author said something about the father in Chapter Nine which had upset a lot of people. Of course this was all a hypothetical theory but it had to come out.

"What the hell are you talking about you damn bunny! You saying that Yuki's the father? How do you know that I'm not!" the words had made their way out into the hall as Yuki, Shigure and Tohru looked distracted towards the kitchen. The blonde realized this and pulled Kyo outside so that Tohru wouldn't hear what was to be said

"Do you really believe that Tohru would be able to have sex with someone who was still cursed?" he asked as the cat blinked.

"So you're saying that the father isn't a Sohma?" he stared at his younger cousin confused, why were they out here yelling at one another? There was something wrong but he had actually believed that Tohru could have had a hot and heavy night with a guy she couldn't hold. "You know I really don't get you..."

"What if I were to tell you that Tohru's children were going to be a quarter German?" Okay, that had to be obvious enough, Kyo had to figure it out from there. The half-German, half-Japanese boy closed his eyes as he waited for the feline to understand what had happened.

"Why the hell would they be a quarter German?" the orange haired guy asked, "Was she banging Hitler or something?"

Momiji frowned, "You really are a fool..." he whispered, it had to come out now, the thing that he knew to be true, the thing that might kill Tohru if she found out that she slept with someone that she didn't love. "It will hurt he r if I tell you but I suppose you wouldn't care about that, you haven't shown that you care any other time."

"That's because I thought she was carrying my kid, the kid she should be carrying rather than Michaelangelo's or some other German guy's..." he took a deep breath, kicking some dirt with the side of his shoe.

"I'm the father."

...Silence...

The third year student stared at the younger teen incredulously, what the hell!? No...it made—No, it didn't. What.The.Hell. Kyo covered his mouth pointing a finger at Momiji, "So you're actually admitting that you're the father, how do you know that? God, those babies have another baby as a father."

There was a feeling stirring in the cat, jealously, he felt jealous of Momiji? That couldn't be true, he didn't even want those kids to be his but even if he didn't want them to be his he didn't want them to be Momiji's either. Barely thinking Kyo spoke one sentence that was known to be true but was extremely painful.

"Are you kidding? Tohru doesn't even love you, she just strings you--"

"Don't say anything bad about Tohru," the rabbit growled, "I know that she doesn't love me which is why I'm hoping those babies have brown hair when they're born so that Tohru can raise them with the person she falls in love with. She deserves to be happy...Haru does as well."

The night stars seemed to sparkle down on them and the wind drew cold, Momiji felt his skin turn cold as he listened to the quiet night until...Kyo started laughing at him.

"So you're just some arrogant asshole, you knock her up and you're too much of an infant to even take care of the problem, god you really make me sick about how immature you are."

The laughs cut deeply into the bunny's heart that wasn't what he meant. Sure he would love to be in this happy four person family with Tohru with two babies that had his features. He would love his first real family but if Tohru didn't love him it wasn't fair. Tohru's wishes came before his own and only she could decide who to love. He'd still like to see his children but that would seem wrong, hopefully they wouldn't resemble their father at all, that would make everyone happy.

"I bet you won't even tell her," the cat laughed as Momiji stood still, was he going to tell her? Wasn't that the right thing to do? But doing that might force Tohru into an awkward position.

"I don't know,"

As they stood there Shigure knocked on the door and came out where Momiji was staring at the floor and Kyo was glaring at his companion. "My My, it seems that there are two other people fighting here, why Kyo it seems that you have a cat fight with everyone, will this come to be a habit for you?"

"Just shut up you perverted dog," Kyo snapped looking around to notice that Tohru had gone, probably needed to sleep or something but that damn rat had disappeared. "Where is he, I could've challenged him!"

"Yuki-kun, strangest thing, he got a phone call and just left...strange" the novelist muttered to himself.

**Meanwhile: Dojo**

After receiving Rin's phone call Yuki had come down as soon as he could to the dojo to find the horse waiting outside for him. Blinking, Yuki tried to focus and saw her crying, pulling her legs towards her chest. "Rin?" he asked approaching her, "Is something wrong?"

"Is something wrong?" she repeated coldly adding a touch of sarcasm to her response, "Let me see my boyfriend and my baby's daddy just got a full body electric shock and I left him there..no of course nothing's wrong." Standing up she looked at the stars above them studying them as she worried about how Haru was faring.

"About Haru," Yuki whispered softly, "I can't say that I'm not worried about him as well..."

"So you agree that something needs to be done?" Rin asked, leaning back as the rat nodded, "Fine then you're my partner in crime,"

"Your...partner in crime?" Yuki questioned confused about that statement

"After this summer vacation Momiji's arranged, I'm going to break him out," the horse announced.

**-End-**

**Sorry it's so short but I'm coming down with writers block – no joke this time because I really am flaky on other parts...such as the Monday thing, I'll have to stop leaving random author notes on things XD**

**Oh and here's something for you: The biological father will may or may not be the actual father. Also don't be so sure that you know the biological father yet - Tohru may be easier than you think.**

**I'm sick of being nice (sorry personal thing)**

**New question – answer this to have a character in the fic**

What was the first manga that I ever bought?

**Also: Special thanks to raion and Konoha Lotus for being the excellent people they are they can get characters in without having to answer a question _hugs both of them_**


	24. Chapter Twenty Three: Power Over Oneself

**Disclaimer**: I do not own フルツーバスケト

Tomoe is Lily Lorelei's OC

**Thank you reviewers CH. 22**

95Elizabeth, Ambuu, babyC.jelly.beany.bug, BandGeek99, cherryberrysweetie, kiwadoi seiitsu, Konoha Lotus, Kyki- The Late Night Writer, Kyonkichi-san, Mii-chan loves youu, nami4027, raccu, raion, Rinny87, rockangel160, ROSELIACOOL, Running to my Heart, Sagesther, Sakky-chan, toshirogurl, UltimateShipper2008, x-BlueEyedBeauty-x,

**Chapter Twenty Three: Power over oneself**

Yuki blushed as he held the small bottle of his blood, did he look like a vampire just carrying this around but apparently he'd have to deliver this to the other room. Tohru was still shaking as she sat in the waiting room with the other two boys. Blinking the rat tried to remember if he had forgotten something or if something had happened between Kyo and Momiji last night, they were interacting rather oddly with each other, but then again, last night was not something he wanted engrained in his mind. Why had he acted that way? He should be ashamed of how he had almost run away from Haru.

"Tohru," he smiled as he passed her, she was still shivering and Mo-no wait Kyo! KYO! Was comforting her? And she was laughing? The prince's eyes widened at the interaction between his cousin and one of the two objects of his desire. Not that Tohru was an object per say, neither was Machi but he did desire to be with either of them. That was wrong right? He should have committed himself to just one girl but all this time it had appeared to him that Kyo was going to end up with Tohru, possibly even as the dad.

"Yeah, so the kids have to be good at martial arts, I could teach them," he commented, leaning back in his chair as Tohru blushed. Something had definitely happened in the time between their arrival back home last night and when he had returned on his own. What he didn't know was that Kyo actually cared very little about Tohru's kittens and was just talking about them to rub it in the younger boy's face.

Momiji didn't seem to be paying attention however, as he had begun a conversation with a girl behind the counter. The girl was sixteen with blond curly hair the same color as the rabbit's and blue eyes. She was a freshman from their high school but hadn't been in the Prince Yuki fanclub or the Prince Kyo fanclub which was formed later on and was only half as good because it was a complete copy. What she was a part of, and even vice president of was the Prince Momiji fanclub. The only guy who didn't have a fanclub was Haru who didn't seem to deserve a fanclub because many people disliked his passiveness, boring personality and uncontrolled anger.

...At least he had his looks on his side back then...

"So...Mo-Momiji-kun," the girl asked scared that she might end up getting too close to him, he was friendly after all and for weeks she had watched him in the hallway hoping that he would invite her for ice cream. "Where's your bunny bag? I...you don't have it with you?"

"Oh Bunny-san wanted to stay at home tonight, " he laughed as he filled in the form, "Bunny-san got a little tired from bouncing around on my back all the time, so how about you Tomoe-chan, do you like rabbits?"

Tomoe nodded quickly, "Yes, they're...they're adorable! I wish I..that I just...had one or two to take home but.." she blushed, when Natsuki had told her about Momiji-kun she had said that he was a bit withdrawn and nervous but the Momiji she saw wasn't like that.

"Yay" Momiji grinned as he finished the papers, "So should i go in now? Are you going to be cruel to me Tomoe-chan?"

"But I...I really don't," she bowed her head, "I'm not administring the test Momiji-kun, the doctor is."

"Awww," the second year student whined, "That's not fair, I wanted to talk to you more Tomoe-chan..." with that he left the flustered airhead and the room.

"So that damn kid is in there," Kyo mused before looking Tohru in the eyes, "Hey what if that crybaby is the father?"

Tohru's eyes widened as Yuki returned from taking the blood sample to the next room, "But, it, it can't be Momiji-kun, I mean I...I think that if it were Momiji-kun he'd make a very good father but it...it isn't Momiji-kun. I think he'd have told me if it was him and I...I...really wanted the babies to be Yuki-kun's or..."

"Am I missing something?" the rat asked turning a deep red as Tohru matched his color, quickly apologizing for saying that the babies could be his.

"Or Kyo-kun's." she finished on that note as Yuki smiled.

They had both wanted the same thing right, or, similar things at least for those twins to be his. Hopefully if he did raise them they wouldn't have such a bad childhood as he had had. He knew what he had to do but was now the time to do it? Wouldn't tomorrow be when they were without distractions? He turned to Kyo, would he possibly leap in and make a move, try to prove that he had "changed"? This "change" wouldn't last and when he broke Tohru might be worse off than anyone would have thought.

"I..." Yuki began

Beep! Beep! Beep!

All heads lifted to the sound of the alarm and Yuki took his phone from his pocket and knew what he wanted to do, to see the outcome of yesterday. Akito would be asleep or getting ready to sleep now, thank god that they were doing this test in the evening. More time to escape.

"Tohru," the rat took a step forward, "I have to go somewhere do you think that you'll be alright here alone?"

The riceball nodded as she rested against Kyo's shoulder, "Be safe Yuki-kun and if you need..."

"I'll be fine," he tried to promise her but that was a promise that he might never be able to complete alone. "You! Stupid cat!" the grey haired boy stood his ground staring at his rival, "Until Momiji comes back you take care of her and if she cries I'll beat you up..."

"But if she does that's not my fault...I mean she cries enough as it is 'cause of all the god damn hormones," Yuki frowned, patted Tohru's shoulder and walked out not wanting to waste time speaking with his idiotic cousin.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them as Tohru tried to think of a way to continue the conversation. She leaned across looking up at Kyo and touching one of the subjects that he really didn't want to think about but it had haunted her mind all day, "Do you think that Hatsuharu-san is going to be alright? I mean Kyo-kun wants him to be alright as well doesn't he?"

"Couldn't care less about that jerk," Kyo commented as Tohru bit her bottom lip and stared down, had she picked the wrong subject to talk about. "I really hope he dies, only good thing he does is distract Akito so the kids aren't attacked."

"But, Hatsuharu-san has always been nice to me," the brunette stared down, the only person she was more worried about than Haru was Rin, how was she handling this? It wasn't that Haru had nothing wrong with him but Isuzu-san had a child that she needed to take care of. "Oh...umm, Kazuma-san I haven't seen him for a while. I heard that he got injured, I really wanted to..."

"That guy should kill himself! Lowlife needs death!" Kyo snapped out before his eyes snapped open, he didn't just say that did he? It hadn't felt like him but he had said it, it had been his voice. No! It wasn't him was it, he would never say that about Shishou, he was practically his father.

"Oh but," Tohru sniffed as she started to cry, she wanted Momiji to come back hearing Kyo say all of this scared her. There was something wrong with him, he wasn't the same Kyo-kun she had fallen in love with. "But...Kazuma-dono-san, he, he really loves you Kyo-kun...if anything were to happen to you he..."

"I need to finish up that work, I need to digest him..." Kyo snarled as his eyes narrowed and Tohru saw the cat demon in him, it scared her to death. What had happened to him? What had triggered Kyo-kun like this? Was it her fault?

"Wh-What?" Tohru asked shifting her chair from him afraid.

"Tohru?" Kyo asked seeing the fear on her face, "I'm sorry I..I have to...my cat demon is trying to control me."

Silence

Tohru looked down sadly as she reached out for Kyo's wrist, fingering the bracelet gently, "It hurts doesn't it? When he tries to speak for Kyo-kun. Still, Kyo-kun should know that I'll try my best to help him and so will Kazuma-dono-san."

Kyo nodded, tears filling his eyes, so this had the reason for everything he had said, for his change. He was losing his human side to him, what if it was lost forever? What kind of a role model would he be then...he bowed his head, his mind tuning in on that one day.

"_The kitchen felt so big to the seven year old as he sat in the middle of the floor, shaking. There was juice spilled on the floor and small crumbs scattered around. The boy was flinching as if he had something medically wrong with him and was scratching himself and moving his bracelet up and down. He felt so shy and alone and insecure, his mother was gone and there was his shishou. Did Shishou really care about him or was it pity?_

"_No!" he screamed bringing his hands to his orange hair, "No...No...I..It's not my fault! It's not my fault! Stop it! Stop it!" there was that voice within his head, that cold voice that wouldn't shut up and yet no one else could hear it. No one else could understand the torment he had to endure. "No!! Die! Die stupid boy..." he jammed a fork into his arm. _

_  
The blood seemed to trickle down onto the floor and the shy little kitten had tears in his eyes as he looked around him, he wanted to silence that voice before it hurt anyone again. The blood touched the floor, maybe he had done it this time, maybe the wound was deep enough that it would kill him and rid the world of this "demon cat"_

"_Kyo?" he heard that familiar voice but he didn't want to see the man who it belonged to, "Kyo, are you home? How was..." the martial artist came to a sudden halt at the kitchen door way, his eyes took in the blood at once. Kyo put his hands over his ears, here it would come, the yelling! He'd be yelled at! _

_He felt the older man take his arm and try to pull it from his body, "Stop it!" he cried, "Please don't hit me, please don't hit me..."_

_Kazuma frowned, "Kyo?" he asked gently, "I'm not going to hit you but I do need to wrap your wrist up, will you let me?"_

_The boy took a nervous breath not trusting Kazuma before deciding that he might need to tell someone, "Shishou I can hear him..."_

"_Hear who Kyo?" the grey haired man asked slightly frowning, "Is the stain talking to you again? I know that there are scary stains in..."_

"_No..." the small boy shivered, "The cat demon...I...I...please don't hate me"_

_Kazuma shook his head taking Kyo in his arms and rubbing his back, "It's okay, don't worry about it...don't worry about it. Everything will be alright"_

Kyo let his eyes open before thinking, at the end of that memory he could swear that he heard the words: Daddy's here. Maybe things wouldn't be hopeless anymore and he could finally gain forgiveness if he strove to block that voice out of his mind.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four: Colorful and Pretty

**Disclaimer**: I do not own フルツーバスケト

**Thank you reviewers CH. 23**

95Elizabeth,BandGeek99, cherryberrysweetie, Ellanna, FireMiko-Kagomechan, Katrina Tora,Konoha Lotus, Kyonkichi-san, Lily Lorelei, monkeysatemyhomework0.o, raccu,Rinny87, rockangel160, UltimateShipper2008,

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR: COLORFUL AND PRETTY**

"Are you going out Doctor Sohma?" Yuki heard a maid ask as he neared the main house, he took a deep breath in he'd rather be caught by Hatori rather than a servant but even that wasn't what he was looking for. Hatori seemed to say something until he heard those words, "Is he going to be alright on his own?"

"Ah.., he should be fine there just let him get some rest," the doctor began to say as he looked over the mentally ill patient in the corner, he was playing with something but Hatori hadn't noticed what.

"But if Akito-sama," the servant persisted as Hatori shook his head, raising a hand as if signalling that he'd speak.

"All he needs right now is rest," the doctor replied bowing his head, "I'll have my assistant look in on him from time to time." After a few more goodbyes were exchanged the doctor walked out stopping in front of Yuki though the rat wished he was concealed. Hatori's stop had to be a coincidence!

"Yuki?" the twenty nine year old asked turning in the direction of his younger cousin so as to see him, "I thought tonight was the night when Tohru-chan was going to be having her parental test, what are you doing near the main house?"

Yuki paused, closing his eyes and stepping out so Hatori could see the depressed state he had entered, almost as if he had to he broke down coughing, his asthma was getting worse with all this added stress and one person he did not want to show that side to was Hatori.

The doctor gazed sympathetically at him, rubbing his back although both of them knew why the rat had come, it was something that the dragon had wanted as well but there were no means for doing so. "Yuki, maybe it would be best to forget about him you seem to be damaging..."

"Hatori," the rat whispered begging the older man to listen, "He's my little cousin and he's done nothing wrong, you should know that. What Akito's doing to him, you could stop it..."

"I," the dragon shifted his eye awkwardly, "I can't stop it, I've already erased his father's memory but he hated Hatsuharu anyway, his mother is pretending to forget it appears she still cares for him." Hatori's eye seemed to sparkle with tears as he kicked the floor to Yuki's surprise since he'd never known Hatori to have these emotions. "I'm barely allowed to see him, I've only treated him three times during his entire visit most of the meals and injections and bands are done by the eldest servant."

Yuki shifted in discomfort, he was torn, part of him wanted to hit the doctor because of just how much he had done or not done to help Haru and the other part wanted to hug him, he seemed so hurt having to do this. If this was how Hatori was putting up then what about Shigure? "I overheard what you and Shigure were saying about Haru...How could you do that to him?" the rat broke into harsh coughs once again as the doctor froze.

"Yuki, come to my office with me, if anyone asks I'll say it's for you to have your lungs tested, you do seem to be having slight asthma attacks, you'll be worse if you keep this up." Yuki stared at Hatori unsure what his cousin was going to do but slowly nodded, whatever they were going to do or going to talk about had to be related to Haru in some way.

Within a few minutes Hatori had entered the room and gestured Haru to the other room where there was this broken child sitting there, swaying from side to side, "If things were ideal I'd have booked him into a nursing home or mental ward until he felt better, these are not ideal conditions."

"So...what's wrong with him?" the rat inquired fearfully as he stood in the office, he could hear this very loud singing, thank god it was blocked by the doors otherwise Akito might have complained about a headache.

_Yaneyori Koinobori_

_Ookiimagoi wa otousan_

_Chisaihigoi wa kodomotachi_

_Omoshirosouni oyoideru_

"The Boys Day Song?" Yuki blinked unsure what to think, boys day was celebrated by young children but he could remember that voice and it broke his heart at once, his little cousin had lost his mind. He wanted to run, to pretend that he hadn't heard that, maybe if he went everything would be fine, no! That wasn't..."I'm going to see him."

The rat exited the room and spotted the seventeen year old, he had taken some of his clothes off and was playing with a needle and thread, the bands still on but the one on his forehead seemed the most damaged, "Haru?" he tried mentally shivering. "Do you remember me?"

"Yuki-kun," Haru smiled as he pulled the red string through the fiber, "I'm sorry, I...I ate all my sweets today, I...I didn't...please don't..." tears had already pricked his eyes and Yuki shook his head, he didn't want to blame his cousin for this and he didn't want to cause him additional stress either.

"It's okay Haru...Haru-chan," he forced himself to smile as he looked at Haru's tattered shirt on the floor, "Aren't you cold? You shouldn't take your clothes off unless you're in the bath or you're getting changed." He looked into his cousin's eyes, they seemed so different and weak, "Haru, put your hands up for me alright? Let's try to get your shirt back on.."

"But, if I put my hands up then I won't be able to keep sewing," Haru asked tilting his head to the side as Yuki caught sight of the blood rolling down his cousin's back. Haru was sewing a lovely red heart onto himself. Seeing the horror on the older boy's face Haru frowned, "Is something wrong Yuki-kun?"

Yuki felt his mind wander over the question, he didn't know what to do, "Haru-chan...can you sit here for me, I want to show Hatori your heart."

"But I thought you weren't allowed to leave your room?" Haru frowned confused, "Did Akito let you? Oh and my heart is really pretty isn't it Yuki-kun!?" He had this warped smile on his face and his eyes showed his insanity, he had broken, completely broken.

Yuki walked into the room seeing Haru stay there, still sticking the needle into his body. Tears welled in his eyes and he shook his head letting them fall, "Please go and help him Hatori, I can't...I need a moment to breathe, I'll go back to him afterwards, just please?"

Hatori looked at Yuki confused before going out to the backyard, "Hatsuharu, what are you doing, that can't stay in your arm, we'll have to take it out. Do you want me to do that later when you're asleep or do you?"

"I will" Haru laughed taking the end of the string and just yanking it out of his arm as the blood flooded down. Yuki felt sick from just overhearing this, Hatori dashed back to the office to get a bandage, some cream and a piece of cotton wool. "Look it came out...look Yuki-kun! Look!"

"I see," Yuki nodded trying hard not to throw up, "Haru-chan, I forgot, how old are you?"

"Six! I'm Six Years Old!" he announced with this huge smile on his face as Yuki got down, the ox looked extremely shaky and there was a wheelchair as well as a walker near him, did that mean that he couldn't walk properly? The skin around the bands was turning a sickening yellow.

"Yeah," Yuki whispered helping his cousin put on his shirt and held him in his arms, "Are you going to be alright?" he tried as Hatori looked away.

"Are you going to stay with me tonight?" Haru seemed to ask like a child as Yuki took a deep breath in.

"Let's just say that I'll stay until you fall asleep,"

...And that was a promise...

**At the parental test:**

Momiji sat in front of his chair as he waited for Kyo to get done, Tohru was a little confused about what made the younger teen so concerned about what the cat was doing, maybe it was because he was worried about Kyo-kun? That must be it!

Kyo exited, the vial of blood in hand and walked into the other room at that point Momiji jumped up following the red headed kid into the next room where there were two other bottles both with names on them, the names were just on sticky paper, easy to take off and put on again.

"So rabbit," he smiled, "I suppose this blood is the one we want to know about?" he picked up the bottle containing Momiji's blood and tapped it with his finger, "Oh let's see what the little bunny has to tell Tohru or perhaps I'll take that off your hand," Kyo fingered Momiji's bottle taking the rabbit's name off.

The half German boy's eyes lit up as he struggled to get his name back from Kyo, he knew that if Tohru were to see the results from this test that she'd know the truth, he didn't want that to happen. Feeling uncomfortable he rubbed the top of his right arm.

"Isn't this what you want?" the cat growled to him as the rabbit stared wide eyed at the vials, without really thinking about it he pulled the sticker off of Yuki's. Now both his vial and Yuki's had no names on it, that made things even worse. Momiji concentrated on the bottles, his was the one in the middle right? Yes the second one.

Kyo put his vial down and ripped the name off as he raised an eyebrow to the bunny, "Makes it fair right?" he asked, "Now she won't know what genes the babies have."

"That isn't funny Kyo," Momiji frowned as the cat laughed to himself

"Do you think I care" Kyo pushed himself onto a counter where about thirty blood samples with no names dropped on top of the ones already there and both teenagers realized that there was no way they knew which bottle was which but they had to put three there just to give the impression that nothing happened.

Without a word to one another the two boys walked out of the room to see Tohru sleeping there, she looked so beautiful to both of them and as they approached her she woke up.

"Oh Momiji-kun, Kyo-kun, welcome back how are you? Are you ready to go now?"

No word of what had happened in that room would be spoken.

**Again sorry it's short, I'll try to make the next one extra long to make it up to you guys**

**Myst**


	26. Chapter Twenty Five :: Dogs and Cats

**Apology:**

This chapter has something in it that might not make sense but come on I had to do something nice for the guy, he deserves it and much more.

**Thankyou Reviewers CH 24:**

95Elizabeth, Ambuu, babyC.jelly.beany.bug, BandGeek99, Ellanna, Katrina Tora, kiwadoi seiitsu, Konoha Lotus, Kyki- The Late Night Writer, Lily Lorelei, Mercyfyre,Mii-chan loves youu, mit-chan007, monkeysatemyhomework0.o,raccu, raion, Rinny87, rockangel160, ROSELIACOOL, Running to my Heart, Sagesther,x-BlueEyedBeauty-x**, **x-Blue.Eyed.Bunny-x

**Thank you to those who have recently favorited this story:**

DemonicLittleChild, Katrina Tora, luffylove12, princess-cutiepie-89, Sakky-chan, sweetmonkey5, X-Blue.Eyed.Bunny-X

**Thank you to those who have recently added this fic to their alerts**

animemanganet, avidlydreaming, foxydog, Katrina Tora, Kay12693, Sakky-chan, X-Blue.Eyed.Bunny-X

**Chapter Twenty Five: Dogs and Cats**

Due to the already exhausting weekend Yuki had agreed with Tohru to postpone their date until the following weekend and now it was only a day away from their summer trip. The excitement was already buzzing around and Tohru had been offered a job that she could do at home although it did require the internet and confused her more than anything else ever had.

Today was the day that Yuki and Tohru would have their date but it had turned out to include more people than previously planned. Once Tohru had heard that Yuki would take her to baby stores she had asked Rin to come with them and then Momiji had tagged along. Yuki leaned against the wall as Tohru finally dashed to get her sweater.

Rin tilted her head to the side as she stared at Yuki, "You saw him on your own didn't you?"

Yuki's eyes flashed open and he rubbed his shoulder as Momiji looked at him curiously, no doubt they were talking about Haru but he didn't know what to ask as Tohru rushed down the stairs now fully prepared apart from the tightness of her clothes and slight expose or her stomach. Smiling at everyone she took a deep breath in.

"Are we all ready to go?" Tohru laughed clapping her hands together as Momiji jumped up and turned to Rin, Yuki went to Tohru and slipped his hand into hers. "I really wish that Kyo-kun could come too but he said that he needed to say something to Kazuma-dono-san and then tomorrow...to..."

Yuki got to the door where there was Hatori standing there and the three teenagers froze whilst Rin looked away annoyed to find him here.

"Ah, Hatori-san!" Tohru bowed quickly, "It's good to see you here, I...I..is something wrong?"

"Haaari!" Momiji sang tilting his head to the side, "You didn't go with Akito-san when Shigure and Kureno did?"

"I...want to hang out with you," Hatori spoke in a bland manner as Rin's eyes widened, this wasn't some game and there was no way she wanted to hang out with a doctor. What was this? One of Akito's plans or...

"Oh! Hatori-san wants to come too, that's so wonderful," Tohru sniffed, "I'm so happy and I'm so surprised as well but I...I'd love for you to come..."

"Hatori?" Yuki's eyes widened in surprise, "What are you talking about?" _This is weird...this is just weird to hear him saying this._

Hatori coughed clearing his throat, "It's more of a trade off actually," he bowed his head, "Aya came with me but--"

"God, Nii-san's here," Yuki moaned as Momiji tilted his head to the side, confused about what could be occurring. "Why'd you bring him?"

"Because," a man said from behind him, "You put up with them and you get to put up with me," Haru wheeled himself forward as Hatori helped him with the chair.

"It's only until five," the doctor told them seeing the excitement on Tohru's, Rin's and Yuki's faces and a look of horror on Momiji's, tears already pricked the bunny's eyes. "Also, I wouldn't be surprised if he has an episode, he lapses between his child and adult minds still, as long as I'm with him Akito believes it might be alright to give Haru a day to recuperate. It's very big of Akito to do that."

Haru looked down, "So is it alright if I...you don't mind if I..."

"No! Of course not Hatsuharu-san!" Tohru spoke up, "But how did you get the," she looked Haru up and down and realized something, some of the bands had come off. There was still the one on his forehead but there were some blackish blue bruises where the bands had been removed and bandages. "Hatori-san did you take the bands off?"

"Some of the bands have come off?" Rin asked tears filling her eyes as she reached forward to hold her precious boyfriend, she could finally touch him away from the main house, he was in a wheelchair and spilling out of his clothes with these horrible scars and unstable mental condition but he was here! "Oh baby, I...I..." she couldn't speak and so pushed her head against his chest.

"That's good," Yuki nodded, "It means less pain...so are you coming with us still?"

"Oh well, I..." Tohru asked before Momiji broke through and pretty much hugged Haru from behind tears in his eyes as he broke down.

"I'm so sorry Ha-chan" the blonde sobbed scared to see the state he was in, "I really...I'm sorry, I should have come to see you but I...I..."

"Momiji," Haru laughed softly, "It's alright I've just...been a little busy is all," he put a hand to his head, "Yuki, Hatori told me that you saw me when I was having one of my, "episodes"," he gazed at the floor, "I'm sorry about that, I can't..."

"I know," Yuki nodded, "No one blames you Haru, we all know that you can't help it."

"So we're gonna look for baby clothes right?" Haru asked with a smile and Momiji nodded, he knew that he had been speaking with it to Kagura but how did Hatori even find out unless somehow Ayame knew?

"Of course! I mean Hatsuharu-san should look for clothes for his dau--dog"

Rin shot her a glare as Haru looked ahead confused, it hadn't taken a genius to know that Rin had practically ripped the ultrasound technicians shirt off by the collar as she demanded to know the gender. There wasn't even adequate proof that it was what she was told but that's the feeling received.

"My dog?" Haru blinked as he managed to absent his mind for the first time in a long time, "I have a dog? Is he a dalmation named Spot?"

"What are you talking about idiot?" Rin rubbed his short black hair back her eyes flickered as she spotted the small white strands shooting through. "You don't have a dog...yet,'

"How did you find out the gender?" Hatori asked confused as Rin shook her head, glaring darkly at him.

"i'm having a dog?" Haru asked rubbing at the area on his forehead where the band was. "I thought that it was a foal..."

Momiji laughed, tears still in his eyes before another voice rang out signalling that it would be about time to go.

"Oooo what is my wonderful baby brother doing apart from thinking about his tender baby to which I am the proud uncle, oh isn't that glorious well we must go at once and Tohru I have to say that under your clothes your beautiful belly is protuding quite a bit, as is yours little cousin," the snake smiled as he patted Haru on the shoulder. The ox didn't need to be reminded about his current weight.

"Oh really?" Tohru sniffed, "Well I knew that..." she continued as Yuki and Rin glared at Aya for saying that

Haru on the other hand only looked out, "I'm having a dog?"

**At the Dojo**

"_Kyo, it's alright if you don't understand on the first go," Kazuma laughed as they shared their evening bath, the martial arts master put a hand on the little cat's head, "Tomorrow we'll try again and then again, I'm sure if you want to cook better than me you can do so..."_

"_Shishou" the little boy laughed, "What about riceballs, are riceballs easy?"_

"_I'll try to teach you," the man smiled, embarrassed that he had never made a proper riceball._

"Kyo" stormed through the Sohma estate trampling on whatever he saw, a cold smile played out on his face, this wasn't him or at least he wasn't in control of his body. Somehow, someway his other side had managed to gain control and it stomped through the streets not caring about others right now.

Nearing the dojo he heard someone call out the body's name and stood still, a cold grin plastered on his face. The small girl ran forward and stopped in front of him. "Kyo-onii, it's so nice to...umm...I mean..."

The cat leaned back, "You're pathetic," he hissed as the fourteen year old looked up, "Weak and pathetic" he lauged again, "It would be better if you couldn't talk at all or are you going to make a fuss over this!" he held her in his arms making sure that she couldn't get free and started to bit her, ripping off her skin with his teeth.

Kisa clasped her neck, she pulled back and the cat felt someone throw a rock at him. Glaring angrily he spotted the trouble making sheep but he couldn't be bothered right now there was someone more important that he had to get rid of, someone else he needed to destroy, his "master".

"Die you little bitch!" the cat snapped as Kisa's eyes filled with tears and Hiro ran over, the wounds weren't that deep but Kyo had hurt her.

"Kisa!" Hiro asked weakly, his heart beating in his chest before shaking his head, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you..."

The demon cat started to run no longer wanting to consider things happening behind him and managed to get to the dojo where Kunimitsu stood with his broom sweeping the front porch. "Ah, Kyo I didn't think that we'd expect to get you today."

"Where is he!?" the beast asked, his eyes no longer carrying human emotion, "Where is that asshole!?"

"Asshole?" the secretary asked frowning, "I'm not sure what you mean, Yuki hasn't come to the dojo for a while..."

"No!" he barked, "I no longer care about him. I want to see the one called Sohma Kazuma!"

"The one who?" Kunimitsu paused confused as he offered an awkward smile to the student, "Kyo are you feeling alright? As for Kazuma-dono...he's teaching a class right now, you shouldn't disturb him."

The cat licked his lips maliciously, reaching down to the bracelet, "It's time to finish what I started!"

Storming through the grounds Kyo managed to locate the training hall and pushed open the door to see Kazuma standing there tilting his head noticing that Kyo wasn't feeling well.

"I'm calling a short break," he announced as all four pairs of eyes were concentrating on Kyo, "Kyo, is everything alright?"

"I've come for you old man!" he barked reaching for his wrist and tearing off the bracelet as it hit the floor with a thump.

_Don't worry. Everything will be alright. Daddy's here_

**Argh! This chapter was short too, sorry guys but please review and I will definitely try for longer.**


	27. Chapter Twenty Six ::

**Disclaimer: Do not own Fruits Basket but I do own the three students at the end XD**

**Thank you to Reviewers CH 25:**

95Elizabeth, Ambuu, babyC.jelly.beany.bug, Bleeding from the heart, cherryberrysweetie,Konoha Lotus, Kyki- The Late Night Writer, Lily Lorelei, loretta537, Mii-chan loves youu, mit-chan007, raccu, raion, Rinny87, rockangel160,Sagesther, Sakky-chn, x-BlueEyedBeauty-x, x-Blue.Eyed.Bunny-x, xxSohmaxHatorixx**,**

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX : **

"The thing that Sohma Hatsuharu hates most is mockery," Akito laughed as she leaned her head against Kureno's shoulder as Shigure stared behind at them from the passenger seat, a deep frown over his face. He turned trying to block out the rooster. "Now not only is he slow and stupid but he's ugly and fat too, anyone would hate to see him."

Akito leaned forward rubbing her hands together, "He's going to completely break today in front of everyone. He's a freak, a train wreck and today he'll know it at last. Tonight my cow will beg to be near me at his own expense. Idiot..." she laughed, "Such an idiot."

**Meanwhile at the Shopping Center **

"If something happens to him," Hatori told Yuki as he pulled the rat aside, keeping his gaze on Rin who had hold of Haru's chair. "This is the number for my cellphone, make sure to call me before entering another store, I know this sounds protective but in his state..."

"I understand," Yuki smiled as he punched the number into his own phone, Hatori rarely let his personal number get handed out but everyone knew his work number. "Now, you should get Nii-san...before..." he groaned, directing Hatori's attention to his older brother playing with the samples on the makeup counter.

Hatori shivered, today was going to grate on him again. "Well, I'll be off..take care of him and good luck alright,"

The prince froze before his eyes widened, "Wait, Hatori," he stepped towards the doctor before he could get out of sight, "If Haru has one of his "episodes" how can I help him?"

The dragon gave a weak smile, "If that happens then take him to a quiet place and just talk to him until he calms down, contact me and if it gets worse then we'll have to go somewhere else." He tilted his head to the side before seeing Aya starting to put makeup on Haru's wounds. "He's going to get in trouble for that..." he sighed, walking off. (1)

Yuki nodded as he returned to Tohru, he blinked, was she wearing makeup as well? Had Ayame just gone and put it on everyone? "I'm sorry about my brother Tohru, sometimes he..."

"I know, but, it was alright and Ayame-san offered to make me some maternity wear but I think umm...I think that Isuzu-san got a little mad when Ayame-san attempted to put mascara and lipstick on Hatsuharu-san." Looking back at Yuki, Tohru could see the pain flicker through as well as daggers shooting into Aya's back, "I mean...umm...he didn't and, and baby clothes."

Yuki laughed softly as Momiji watched sadly behind them, "Hey Yuki," the bunny whispered as Hatori pulled Ayame away to hear a girl freaking out about his make up use and Rin cleaning Haru's face without paying attention to the annoying little sales girl. "What actually happened to Ha-kun? He's not the same..."

The rat froze as he stared at Tohru hoping that she had some magical answer to this, "A lot but...I'd prefer if we didn't talk about it with him here, this is the first time in a while I've seen him exit his mind," he smiled as Haru asked how the perfume tasted when it was supposed to smell so nice. If Rin hadn't been with him he might have even tasted it.

"Haru!" Yuki called taking Tohru's hand and walking over to him, "You ready to go?"

The ox tilted his head to the side and nodded as Rin grabbed the handles of the chair, "Ayame, he said that your vice..." he blinked before looking down, "Probably shouldn't have said that..."

"So it was Manabe," Yuki smiled coldly, "Don't worry Haru this is my fight," he joked. _When I get that little...I'll skin him for spoiling this, he better not have told Machi. _ "So where are we going?"

Haru looked up at the ceiling before cocking his head to the side, "I wonder where we'd get to if we went through the vents..."

"Well I'd...I'd like to umm..can we check out the toy store? There might be...umm...some..." the brunette spoke starting to get caught up in her words before Momiji laughed happily.

"Yay! I wanna see if there are more stuffed bunnies and there have to be a lot of things for a baby as well, Yuki you're gonna have to buy toys for the baby as well, you're the only one who hasn't gotten Tohru a gift," he reminded the rat as Yuki felt the sweat down his spine. He was definitely going to get her a lot before the end of the day.

Yuki pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a text stating they were going to the toy store before putting it back. "Maybe they have some cute bears or...ca--"

"Mice!" Tohru laughed, "I'd like to see if they have any cute rats or mice or bunnies or...cats" she added at the end as Yuki swallowed hard, he had to expect this. "Oh Isuzu-san maybe they have some horse toys..."

Rin blinked before looking at Haru, as he turned back to her, she leaned down, "I want lots of little cow toys," she admitted blushing deeply though she had spoken in no more than a whisper, "And oxen if they have those.."

"Horses," Haru replied softly, "I want her to have horses..."

"Idiot," the girl laughed hitting her boyfriend lightly on the head hoping that a simple tap wouldn't set him off, "Cows and Oxen are so much cuter..."

"I want to be a ninja cow," Haru mused as Rin felt herself laugh causing the three people behind her to notice.

"Rin?" Yuki asked, he gave Tohru's hand a squeeze "Did you just lau--" he stopped as he heard some cruel words about Haru and felt angry immediately. It was a group of women who obviously spent more on makeup than on improving their own intelligence and counted calories in everything.

"Did Haru say something funny?" Momiji laughed bouncing towards the two in front as Haru flinched, obviously hearing those words. He forced himself to smile although he wanted to just crawl into a hole right now. "Haru-kun! We need to select out toys right," he laughed hoping to comfort the ox.

"Yuki-kun," Tohru stroked his hand, "Please just...I'm sure those women didn't mean to..."

Yuki nodded as he stroked her fingers "We'll have to find toys that match so that both babies have something good and won't fight and Tohru, if you want the babies can share..."

"Oh no! Yuki-kun it would...I'll be fine with the babies in my room, really that would be alright, I'm sure that..."

"I'll make that damn mutt clear a room," Yuki joked as Tohru panicked over how that would be too big of an imposition.

After a while they had made it to the toy store and Tohru had found some cute little mice toys in sets of two, she stared at Rin and Haru slightly jealous. They already knew what they were going to have so picking out things was going to be much easier. She wanted them not to know either but maybe that was the hormones speaking to her.

"I want to buy this!" Momiji laughed as he grabbed a large pink bunny and held it to him, "Do you guys think that before I had my growth spurt I would have looked like Hani with this bunny?"

"Honey bunny?" Tohru asked confused as she blinked, holding the mice in her arms, "I..Momiji I'm not sure what a honey bunny is but you look really cute with that, it's adorable."

Haru looked up at Rin as he wheeled himself back keeping something concealed from her by holding it behind him, "Did you find one which looked like me yet?" he asked with a grin as Rin nodded. She held the small cow who was in martial arts clothes.

"I know that it doesn't really look like..." she murmured glancing at the floor shyly, "But..." she froze before realizing the second part to his statement and frowned hoping only Haru had seen that side to her. "What about you?"

"Well it kind of looks like you" Haru smiled as he pulled out a monster from behind him. A beautiful, bright pink My Little Pony plush with long purple main and magical stars near its bottom.

...Silence...

"Idiot," Rin commented with a smile as she watched Haru holding it, this had nothing to do with a head injury this was just natural, clueless Hatusharu Sohma. The guy she loved to death.

**Earlier At the Dojo**

Kazuma's eyes widened as he stared at Kyo, he had ripped the bracelet off in front of people who were even unaware of the Zodiac curse, what was he thinking? And those words, what had happened to this kid? The smell was too horrible and the students all began to shiver, their eyes widening.

"What is that?" one of the disciples shivered taking a step forward, he had black hair tied back into a ponytail and gripped to the upper half of his arm, "Sensei..."

"You should leave Akira, you should all leave," the martial arts master commented without even looking around, his eyes still focussed on Kyo. If something happened to him or to anyone else Akito would take that as an advantage to lock Kyo up. No one made a move and Kazuma found the pain and fear in his whole body, "LEAVE!!" he yelled at them as they froze.

No one had ever seen the sensei in this much combating emotion and a second guy, this one with shaggy bleached blonde hair tried to stand next to Kazuma. "Sensei I won't leave you," Kazuma's face turned pale at that, no one could accept Kyo's other form without getting to know Kyo, this was going to be harder.

"I don't want you here Hiroshi," the man growled as he felt his body hit the floor as the cat demon pounced on him, "K-Kyo?" he shivered before feeling more determined. "LEAVE!" he snapped at the three students and saw Hiroshi and the remaining guy with spiky brown hair nod and make their way to the exit. Hiroshi however remained by his side.

Hiroshi tried to reach towards Kyo who was now leaning over Kazuma and trying to bite him until the sensei rolled to his side. What had messed up his "son" this much? "Sensei," the student spoke taking a step forward, "I'm not going to leave your side. I'll protect you sensei."

"Hiroshi!" Kazuma yelled feeling incredibly angry at his disciple, "I said leave..." he managed to make a few blocks against Kyo, he had to get him to calm down and gain his senses again. Not even his grandfather had gone like this and he had apparently had children even if he was cursed. Finally Kyo bit down hard on the mans arm as the student's brown eyes widened.

"Sensei!" Hiroshi continued, there were only two people in this place now, he had often admired Kazuma and this...this thing could slaughter him. "I...I don't want to leave you! I won't be that weak and run away again!" he managed to get into a fighting pose and ran to tackle the cat who had taken control of Kyo.

"I don't want..." the trainer spoke getting to the point where he was breathless but he had to keep at it for Kyo's sake as well as his own and Hiroshi's. "KYO!!" he snapped as Hiroshi's arm was bitten and torn out of it's joint, Kyo wasn't going to tear it off right? "STOP IT!"

The blonde managed to stand even though this cat had tried to feast on him, "I won't leave you sensei," he repeated, he owed this man so much for believing in him, for showing him that there was another way to live than the gang he had once belonged to.

"Hiroshi leave! It's still my son under there!" Kazuma whispered before catching the demon's eyes, "Kyo" took the opportunity to push Hiroshi over, ripping the skin on his chest off so that he was bleeding. "Kyo! STOP!! Can't you understand me anymore?"

The monster stalked its prey before looking up at the man. This man had attempted to be perfect but he was a fake! He had no idea what it was to be a father he was only pretending to be one so why did everyone admire him so much. Why was he supposed to match up to this man? This pathetic sadist who enjoyed his pain. The bastard deserved to die but before that happened he deserved all the pain he could get.

Kazuma took deep breaths in and out to settle himself, Hiroshi's wounds were painful but he'd live. Hopefully this fight wouldn't last long and Kyo would snap, that way he could get both of them to a doctor. How had this cat managed to take over the body of the kid he loved? "Kyo, think about this!" he yelled, his throat becoming sore, "Think about Tohru! What would she say if she saw you this..."

"STOP IT!" the demon growled at him before pouncing on him starting to tear off Kazuma's skin, biting him where his lungs would be and the teacher found it hard to breathe because of this, he couldn't defend himself that well if he couldn't breathe properly. "I hate you more than anyone! Do you think I'm an idiot!? That I would believe your lies, how could anyone accept your words!?"

"Kazuma froze as the demon pulled off areas of skin and eventually made his way up to the man's neck.

"_Kyo," Kazuma laughed as he attended the middle school student-teacher-parent meeting, "I'm sorry about his anger we're working on that but he does have a good mind and good logic, that's what I love about him."_

_The scene changed to years later when he was with Kazuma in the hospital._

"_Shishou, what if something happens in that house. I have no right to be a father...I mean I don't deserve the kid," he snapped starting to feel uncomfortable as the sensei gazed back at him._

"_That's how I feel sometimes but I have to trust in the love I have of that child." _

The monster froze before yelling in pain and dropping down beside Kazuma, he couldn't...he was trying to escape, these memories where were they coming from. He froze before temporarily changing to his human body, he seemed so different though lapsing in and out between the two forms.

_I love him. I care about him. I want Kyo to see me as his father_

You don't understand, I would give my life for him that is how much Kyo means to me. 

The grey haired man looked weakly at the boy he had raised, why couldn't he fight it anymore. He couldn't get up but at least he could crawl. He limply crawled over to the bracelet using his breath up but he had to! He had to get those beads. "Kyo," he whispered sliding the bracelet over as the teenager forced them onto his wrist now maintaining his human form but the blood still coated his skin.

"Shishou," his eyes widened, his master couldn't even breathe anymore or he could barely breathe, dashing to his side Kyo closed his eyes. Someone needed to help him, he called the main house before shaking his head. It was selfish but he couldn't, he froze before pressing the digits for an ambulance and sat there in the blood.

"Kyo," Kazuma managed to whisper, "Welcome back."

The sensei's eyes closed, everything starting to become hazy as the boy rushed to him, putting a hand on his pulse. It was weak but he had to survive right!? He had to!

**1) When I was in Japan there were tester perfumes in the department store. I put it to my wrist and got really told off about it. There were also talking toilets in there 0.0**

**Okay guys and gals I may have blown up before and left a chapter showing my anger but I've decided to give you this chapter at least**


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven :: Hard Truth

**Disclaimer: Do not own Fruits Basket or Kagome 51s character: Kagome**

**Okay I may have gone a bit psycho on the last chapter and some Pms and reviews helped me get over it. So because I received more reviews than ever before on the last chapter I'll give you this for TWENTY EIGHT REVIEWS XD (which is the most I've ever gotten)**

**  
FACT IS: I'm writing this story for ME so I'm done competing with my rival for impossible numbers of reviews. I can already compete with her in one thing I care a lot about my readers whereas she only cares about herself.**

Note: I will probably be writing this story every other day so that I can work on some of my other fics, I hope you check them out.  


**Thank you to reviewers CH 26:**

95Elizabeth, Ambuu, animemnganet, avidlydreaming, BandGeek99, Bleeding from the heart, Ellanna, Emi-and-Rikka-are-crazy, GHSNEKO, Konoha Lotus, kouga's older woman, Kyki-The Late Night Writer, Lily Lorelei, Mii-chan loves youu, mit-chan007, monkeysatemyhomework0.o, princess-cutiepie-89, PurpleHime, raion, Rhiannon Summer, raccu, Rinny87, rockangel160, Sagesther, UltimateShipper2008, x-BlueEyedBeauty-x, xxSohmaxHatorixx, YamashitaShoon**  
**

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN : HARD TRUTH**

An hour later the group was in the children's clothes shop looking at the collection, everyone apart from Tohru and Haru were on edge for the latest comment and where it would come from, a lot of people had been taking about his condition, mostly the bruises though but there were a few people upset about other things, his broken eye, damaged band on his forehead, size and the fact that he was in a wheelchair. It had completely depressed everyone but Tohru and Haru had decided not to let it show, other people were more important.

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru smiled as she showed him a little fluffy jacket with a hood and rat ears, "Don't you think this is cute and there's also cats and bunnies and cows and horses and...and all kinds of animals," she seemed so excited as Haru eyed a pink baby blanket with Princess Peach and Pikachu on it, there was also one with kirby and yoshi in yellow and a blue blanket featuring Mario and Sonic.

Rin smiled to both of these things as Momiji held the pink bunny jacket wondering if there was a size that he could fit into, it was so cute afterall. The horse turned her attention to her boyfriend, "You want her to have that don't you baby?" If she succeeded in getting Haru free from that house he would definitely teach his daughter to be a female gamer.

Haru turned to her, "Yeah, I would. Hey Rin, what age can babies play video games?"

Rin opened her mouth to speak before Yuki came over with Tohru and Momiji, "Hey Haru," the rat smiled having put one cat jacket and one rat jacket into the basket on his arm, "Tohru found something that you..."

"Well yes..." the girl nodded holding up two jackets, one was a cow and the other a horse, "These are jackets but aren't they adorable? I mean ummm...umm"

"Did you skin the animals?" Haru asked blankly as Tohru started staring at the two jackets, now apologizing as Rin took them from her. "I like them, they look warm," he tilted his head to the side, "Is there one in my size?"

"No..." the bunny replied looking down, "I wanted to know that too but they only run up to thirty six months. Oh and Haru I know the perfect store that you and Rin should try, the gothic, visual kei store next door has a lot of clothes and even some for babies, they have kimonos for..."

"You should ask Ayame-san as well, since you're having a girl he'll be sure to make something if you ask." Tohru suggested before her stomach growled a little, "I'm sorry...I..."

"That's alright," Yuki smiled warmly at her, "So Haru, Rin do you two need to spend a little more time here or should we line up?"

"We can line up," Haru smiled as Rin put in the two other blankets when he wasn't looking, "Momiji, you want to come with me so that Rin can talk to Tohru?" he offered as the bunny nodded taking hold of the ox's chair and helping him to the cash register where Yuki handed Haru his card to the money the ox had saved up himself. Since the account was independent from the Sohma accounts Haru could buy on it.

"Hey Haru," Yuki asked looking back at him, "Your money, it's not something that Akito or one of the head servants could look at right?"

The ox shook his head, "I got it all from working, working at the arcade, fixing up bikes, working at a sushi place...things like that," he paused staring up at Yuki, "Why? Do you need any?"

The rat froze shaking his head, he knew that Haru had activities like this but there were things he hadn't known about his cousin and right now he admired him. Haru may not have been the brightest star in the sky but he was a work horse and it was good that his work was paying off for him. "No, but I've been thinking of getting a job, to help Honda-sa--Tohru," he blushed as he saw her chatting to Rin or rather talking away on her own about the babies, "raise the kids."

"Maybe you could go to the modelling agency Haru used to go to!" Momiji chirped as the ox paled, Yuki's eyes sparked open, "Yeah Ha-chan used to be in all these magazines and he would show me. They said that they really liked his hair and his bad boy look with soft finishing. They've offered me work before as well."

"That...doesn't really sound like..." Yuki stepped up to the counter, so it was his turn to pay and he stared at Tohru's purse she had handed him. He looked at it before shaking his head and drawing out his own money. Giving it to the women he managed to take his bag of clothes which was returned promptly. Haru seemed to be having a little more difficulty since as he came up the service girl decided to switch and an old lady took her place, this woman even had a hard time counting out the correct change.

Once they were done the group assembled and Yuki pressed the purse into the girl's hands, "My treat alright?" he laughed as the brunette turned a deep red.

"Oh really but...I...I'm causing Yuki-kun so much trouble...I...I really should...but..." the tears were coming again, she always cried when she apologized and Yuki leaned forwards drying her tears with his sleeve. "I..."

"A princess deserves it," he told her before his stomach rumbled as well, it seemed that everyone was going to need something to eat before doing any more shopping.

Momiji looked at Tohru happily, Yuki was better at Kyo in that aspect, he was gentler, kinder and he really did love being with her. Yuki would make the ideal father to the twins. "Yep! So let's go get something to eat!" he smiled as he heard a familiar but very much unwanted voice.

"Oh my my, Sohma Hatsuharu how the not-so-mighty have fallen," the nerd laughed with his thick glasses as Yuki glared at the familiar man. Tohru seemed to stand still, Rin glared daggers at this new brunette and Momiji frowned. Haru however was hearing his words and attempting to forget them, "I bet you can't drag me into any bathrooms now and with that..." a small grin came into his face as he pointed at the band on Haru's forehead.

"Hey just stop it alright!" the blonde took a step forward, "Can't you find someone else to pick on plus Haru-chan was right, I did manage to wear men's clothes well as I grew up and I enjoyed wearing a girl's uniform."

That line gained some unwanted stares

"I doubt that he regrets saying that," Makoto laughed, "Too bad that he can't seem to wear any clothes right now, just going to get one of those gowns," he cocked his head back with a manic chuckling.

"Takai--" Yuki growled before being interrupted by the one guy who usually wore a gown.

"Is something wrong with my sense of style?" the snake laughed putting a hand to his chest, "I often wonder why more people don't copy my fashion choice I would expect that they all desire to be like me. You in fact would look very nice in a dress, should I make one for you because it seems to fit someone like you more than my beloved cousin."

Hatori's eyes widened but he didn't seem to be paying attention to Makoto's disgust over just what Aya was but instead noticed Haru rubbing his forehead, was the pain building up from seeing this man? Was it releasing a bad thought or memory, those things were the worst when it came to an attack being triggered. "Yuki," he coughed looking at Haru, "Can you bring Haru outside for me, he doesn't need a lot of people crowded around him so you, Haru and myself shouldn't be bad."

"What the hell are you saying," Rin hissed as she rubbed Haru's shoulder, "I'm coming with him no matter what, he's my boyfriend, he feels happiest when I'm with him...and...you never want to tempt a pregnant woman doctor Sohma or I'll eat you."

"Rin..." Yuki spoke, shaking his head as he decided not to continue that thought. Taking Tohru's hand he looked into her curious eyes, "I'll be right back when we have Haru settled."

With that being said the four of them rushed out with Hatori being the one to push Haru.

**At the Hospital**

Kyo waited silently listening to the continuous beeps that the hospital carried, he hadn't been informed of Kazuma's condition since they had just taken him here but he would wait. Shishou was everything to him. Well..everything that wasn't Tohru.

After about an hour a girl approached him, she was extremely pretty and even Kyo had to admit that but she was wearing a long coat and a black sick mask. Definitely some Yankee! Or a really really sick person. Her long hair bounced around her thighs and she had to pull it up before collapsing into the seat next to him. "Yo," she cracked a smile, now offering him her hand, "I'm Kagome what's your name cutie?"

Kyo would have pushed her away or made some comment but he was too worried about Kazuma to strike out, "Kyo..."

"Don't talk much do ya carrot top?" Kagome smiled and then leaned over to see the tears in his eyes, "God..what' wrong with ya, not the sporty type?"

"It doesn't really matter what kind of person I am..." Kyo leaned back as he closed his eyes, what would happen if he were to lose Shishou? He'd never see the guy in a proper fight, burning a meal or even smile. He had to make it! No matter what he had to make it!

"Ya thinking about something?" Kagome inquired returning to the seats but this time she was wearing a sports hat, "How do you think I look. Cute huh or you gonna make something of it?"

"Where did you even get that?" the kitty sighed in exhaustion, he needed news, he needed to hear something!

"Stole it from that old geezer," the girl laughed as she stood up and twirled around, her hair flicking Kyo in the face and he grew annoyed about that. "Damn docs here," she spoke as she noticed a medical attendent heading their way.

"Sohma Kyo?" the doctor asked as he stood in the doorway, "You can come and see your father now."

The teenage boy stood, he couldn't deny the fact that Kazuma really wasn't his dad or else they wouldn't let him see his shishou. "How is he?" the kitten managed to ask feeling the subtle rise and fall of his own chest, his nerves wouldn't let go of him.

"He's...it's hard to say," the professional commented looking at the clipboard he's carried, "We're trying to get his breathing stabilized, your father...does he do a lot of sporting activities?"

Kyo felt his breath catch in his throat, "Yeah, he owns a dojo and he's been teaching martial arts since...well since before I met him, I mean he took me in..."

"I thought you were his son" the doctor spoke as he stopped with Kyo in the hall.

"Yeah, well...I'm his adopted son, he's been my guardian on legal documents since I was like five or something," he felt itchy as he repeated that, he had just used the word son to refer to himself and he wasn't sure that's what Kazuma would use after learning the effect of his injury.

"It's sad to tell you that your father is paralyzed from the middle down, he doesn't have capability of his legs any--"

"WHAT!?" the cat snapped reaching towards the doctor, "No, he..." the guilt consumed him and tears began in his eyes, he hated this, just about hated it. "Does he know?"

"He's lapsing in and out of sleep, he said your name so I think that he wants to see you," the man spoke as he opened the door and Kyo walked in. Seeing his shishou in this state was horrible and with that breathing machine. This time it was his fault.

"Sh—sh--shishou" Kyo whispered as he got down next to the bed, the doctor left him alone with the man but Kyo did nothing more than cry onto the bed mattress. Before long he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked up at his "father". He was smiling, was he happy to see him?

"I'll stay right here d—dad," he told him, "I love you and I...I'm sorry that...'

Kazuma seemed to look up happily about Kyo.

Damn it! Why did that man have to be so strong and accepting!? Why!?


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight :: A Child's Pain

**Disclaimer:**

Do not own Fruits Basket

**THANKYOU TO REVIEWERS CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN:**

95Elizabeth**, **Ambuu,avidlydreaming,Bleeding from the heart, ChibixNeko**, **Ellanna**, **Kagome51, kiwadoi seiitsu, Konoha Lotus**, **Kyki-The Late Night Writer, Lily Lorelei, loretta537, McKenzie, Mii-chan loves youu,mit-chan007, monkeysatemyhomework0.o, PinkLikeCool, raion**, **Rhiannon Summer,raccu,Rinny87,rockangel160, Sagesther,Vejhed,x-BlueEyedBeauty-x

**Thanks to those who have already played the game – some of the answers were brilliant!**

Kyki-The Late Night Writer, Mii-chan loves youu, Monkeysatemyhomework0.o, Rinny87, UltimateShipper2008, Vgamer010

**I still say Kazuma/Kunimitsu would be kinda hot**

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT: A CHILD'S PAIN**

There was silence in the room apart from the teenage boy's tears, breathing of his father and the beeps of the hospital room. It didn't seem real to Kyo, to hear that Kazuma was never going to be able to do martial arts again, the guy lived for it. "Shihan, I'm sorry..." he apologized for the umpteenth time, "I..."

"To--" Kazuma struggled to speak as he clumsily lifted the mask away from him but his breathing weakened, "morrow..."

"Tomorrow?" Kyo repeated feeling a pit form in his stomach, "Dad? You still want me to call you that right? Right?" he seemed to beg as the sensei smiled, nodding in his laying down position. "Okay, dad, you shouldn't speak you need to keep the mask on..otherwise it's gonna be hard to breathe or something..."

The kitten froze, he hadn't earned the right to call Kazuma his son but right now he would do anything for Kazuma. It was Kazuma who wanted to be noted as the father and so Kyo would call him dad.

"You...sh-sh--" Kazuma struggled to catch his breathe as Kyo stood up and forced the mask on over his mouth but managed to be gentle enough that it wouldn't hurt.

"I shouldn't do anything apart from being here," the red head replied as he felt his "father's" hand tightly around his own. He took another breath before smiling, "You know, I really do hope that somehow I can help Tohru and her munchkins, I've been afraid that I'd take after my dad, you know with that crappy life I had before you took me in. Yet, it's crazy but what if I could be the same kinda dad that you are. Someone that's really like wow, how is this guy so great."

Kyo let a grin take over his face, "Like the..." he froze, "I'm gonna be locked up aren't I?"

Kazuma shook his head, forcing the mask off, "Hiroshi wouldn't s-s-say if I...to-told him not to...the other two me--me--memory"

The red head took another look at his "dad" and then froze, "So you're thinking that he's like a son to you? Maybe it would be..." he stepped towards the door and lay his head against the wall crying again, "Why? Why is it controlling me? I still have half a year before life imprisonment...half a year. Why am I thinking about this again?"

Kyo felt something within him attack and his mind went dark as he blacked out but he was still standing up.

Outside the cat demon was taking over him and the monster grabbed a key out of the boy's pocket, without another word he brought it to his neck as Kazuma watched in shock, what had just come over Kyo, first thing he knew Kyo was standing there and talking about how he might get locked up and here he was with a sharp, jagged, metal object against his skin.

"Why can't I just kill you!?" the cat growled as Kyo looked down in pain.

"Why can't I just end it..." he whispered before the emotions swept over to him and he collapsed against the wall crying, not even paying attention to how weak he felt. Kazuma looked over wishing he could get up and hold Kyo as if he was little, he couldn't do that anymore.

_One of the worst punishments that life can give a parent, is, to have them watch their child suffer knowing there's no way to help them because, there is no way to hold them._

**Outside the Department Store:**

Hatori managed to get Haru to a secluded place outside the department store and saw the tears in his eyes. Yuki felt that odd twinge in his stomach, he was here looking after Haru but Tohru was pregnant and she had left her with Ayame and Momiji.

Rin hugged him tighter, "Ssh baby, ssh, what is it? What's wrong?" she moved his tears away again as she heard Haru speak but this Haru seemed so much younger.

"I no wanna be here," he spoke stubbornly as Rin was taken aback, she hadn't experienced a six year old Haru so a younger Haru was frightening as well. "Wanna go home! Wanna go home!"

"H-Haru?" Yuki's eyes widened, this wasn't a six year old mind was Haru getting worse? "Haru do you know who I am?" he drew a hand to his chest as Haru looked at him with fear filled eyes. After a while Haru shook his head before starting to cry again.

"I'm not stupid, I'm not, I'm..." Yuki felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Haru, how old are you?" he asked as Hatori managed to check his temperature, his pulse rate, his blood pressure and other medical tests like that. Rin meanwhile was whispering comforting words into his shirt.

Haru stared at his hand before lifting his fingers up slowly, "One, Tooooo, Twee, Tree and half," he smiled showing Yuki his fingers as the rat looked away. This was crazy, how had he gotten to be so young? A six year old wasn't exactly easy to handle but now he was half of that.

"Hey Haru-chan, do you know me?" Rin asked kindly as she looked up at him begging him to do so. She stood up and then looked over her shoulder at him in the cute way that she always had when she was young. "Just know that my hair used to be much longer but it got cut..."

Haru smiled, he knew that girl anywhere, he had already latched onto her mentally, "Isuzu-chan!"

Rin turned to him and embraced him in a warm hug, "If you want to go back to Tohru I've got control of him now," although it wasn't in her nature, Rin forced herself to be nice. In fact she knew this situation wasn't good but he knew her, that made everything a little bit better that he hadn't lost her from his thoughts.

"Are you sure that I shou--" Yuki whispered before getting down so he could see Haru eye-to-eye. "Hey, Haru, I'm Yuki Sohma, I'm the rat of the Zodiac. Do you--?"

"I hate you," Haru spoke looking away, "No wanna talk to you, you're evil!"

"I..." the rat froze, that was not what he wanted to hear, "I'm evil?" that had surprised him but maybe it shouldn't have, he could understand where it came from. "Well, I'll be getting back to Tohru if you don't want me here..."

"I want you to go away," the "three year-old" spoke stubbornly as Yuki gave a weak laugh.

"Nice to meet you Haru-chan," he spoke, touching Haru comfortingly on his shoulder and walking back inside feeling unwanted.

Once he got back Tohru and Momiji looked at Yuki anxious to know what was going on or why he had come back without Haru. "So," he took a deep breath, "Where do you two want to eat, Tohru what are you in the mood for?"

"I..." Tohru blushed as she tried to decide what to say, "Well what does Momiji-kun, Yuki-kun and Ayame-san want to eat and shouldn't we wait for Hatsuharu-san, Hatori-san and Isuzu-san?"

"Oh yeah! Yuki!" Momiji spoke excited, "There's this huge poster near the restaurants for this sushi place, you really need to look at it! I wanted Ha-chan to see it as well"

"Really?" Yuki asked as he took Tohru's hand, Ayame was still babbling away like an idiot about how he was to become an uncle. The rat knew he should have saved these passersby but Haru occupied his mind right now. "Okay...Tohru, let's go, Hatori will always call us to find out where we are."

Momiji smiled as he led Yuki over to a huge poster on a sliding screen, the current one had a brown, spiked hair boy holding a football advertising the Japanese National League Games.

"Momiji I don't know why you'd take me to see..." the photo changed and Yuki covered his mouth to the next poster. It was Haru, he had his bewildered look, no scars and his soft, white fluffy hair. However, he was dressed in a cow suit holding a plate of sushi. The text on the top and bottom read: "Don't eat meat! Isuzu Sushiya"

Tohru smiled happily at the picture, "He really does look good right Yuki-kun? I, I wonder if Isuzu-chan has seen this oh and..." she picked up a free booklet handing it to him, "The picture's in here as well, do you think we should get one for Hatsuharu-san when he gets better?"

"Mhm! I'm sure Haru's daughter would love that!" Momiji chirped as Yuki flipped through the magazine, Haru was the fifth most featured model in there and apparently he was dressed as a cow in more than one. In another he was even licking an ice cream.

As the three of them stood and flipped through these booklets a group of women passed by talking about their shopping and their husbands. Their shopping bags hit their feet and as the screen flipped to the picture of Haru again one woman stood still taking a deep breath.

Hatsuharu? How was he doing at the main house being with Akito, this might have been the best thing he had done for the rest of the Zodiac and he was known by half the family as a good person and then the other half as a fool who had given himself up for someone else. The woman's mind crowded with these thoughts and she touched the sleeve of her blouse awkwardly.

"Kairi!" another woman called, "What are you waiting for?" she neared her and blinked, the woman was in a trance, fixed on the photo as she took a step passed the three teenagers and touched the photograph Haru's cheek. "Kairi?" she asked as a younger girl looked around.

"Sohma-san?" the twenty-eight year old with long black hair asked, "Is something--"

Yuki looked up caught on that name but realized the women weren't talking to him, they were talking to the woman standing by Haru's photograph with tears in her eyes. The picture changed and the woman seemed to paw at the screen wanting it to come back. It had been so many months since she had last seen her Hatsuharu. She had never filled her role properly, she should have if she would have known he'd grow up to be such a good person.

"Where is he?" she asked as she grabbed a booklet and flipped through to a picture of Haru, "Do you think he's been hurt? Is he alive?"

"I didn't think you ever cared about him before..." the first woman spoke bluntly, "You didn't show that you did..."

"I..." Kairi tried to lie, "I don't...I.." she wanted to lie again, to laugh and say that he was stupid, that he was an idiot. Maybe he didn't have common sense or academic intelligence but he did have something much much rarer, a good, kind heart. "I just want to know if he..."

"He's okay," Yuki lied to her, "He'll pull though, he's as strong as an ox even if he does have its stupidity..." the woman gave a weak smile before nodding, holding the booklet in her hands before slipping it into her bag.

After she was gone Tohru looked to Yuki, "Yuki-kun are you sure that she shouldn't know the truth about Hatsuharu-san? Who was that Yuki-kun?"

"His mother."

**SO the next chapter is summer! Hope you guys enjoyed the game XD**

**Oh and I need some male OC's. To submit them answer this question (feel free to look it up) what is my favorite Japanese girl comic book**

**Hint: Published Gakuen Alice and Fruits Basket**


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine :: Rinoa Sohma

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Fruits Basket, Pokemon, Final Fantasy or Brawl

**RAITED R/M**

_The small eight year old boy shivered as his father stood above him, "Do you really think that anyone would love? Someone like you? No one apart from you could be that ridiculous after all what girl in their right mind wants someone who turns into an animal. Ha!" _

_The boy looked at his scratched arms, his pale skin color and he remained quiet, he didn't understand what was going on, he didn't understand it at all. He just stood there in front of his father naked and fearful. Why did his mother leave!? He would never do this with her around. _

"_Get down on the bed," the father laughed coldly as the small boy rolled onto his back, the large man leaned over him. "Now suck it." he smiled_

"_But! But!" the boy protested, he had to be used to it by now but every time it happened he hated it. He wanted to run away from all of this, "I..please...please...I don't like how it tastes..."_

"_Do it or I'll skin you, then eat you, people can eat all kinds of animals can't they?" he smiled coldly as the boy looked to him._

"_But! But I! I'm no--"_

_The dad forced the eight year old's mouth open and leaned over him, "Now suck." Against his wishes the little boy accepted his fate, "Now don't you feel like an idiot.."_

**END OF RATING**

**Hey everyone, I'm pretty excited about something, I'm 10 people away from my goal as favorite author. What am I talking about? Let's say that right now I'm on the favorites list of 390 people which I think totally rocks and is totally undeserved. Also I'm pretty psyched since on the twenty seventh of this month I will have been on ff . net for _SIX_ years. And since I began writing fanfiction I have over 700 started stories, (only 173 are posted on this site). Anyway that seriously excites me!**

**Thank you reviewers CH 28.**

95Elizabeth, Ambuu, avidlydreaming, babyC.jelly.beany.bug,Ellanna, Katrina Tora,Konoha Lotus, kouga's older woman,Kyonkichi-san,Mii-chan loves youu**, **monkeysatemyhomework0.o, raccu, raion,Rinny87, rockangel160, Sagesther, toshirogurl,

**Thank you to those who have played the game:**

Katrina Tora, Kyonkichi-san, luna-moonkitty, princess-goth, raion, rockangel160, Sagesther, toshirogurl, xxSohmaxHatorixx

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE: RINOA SOHMA**

At about ten the next morning an annoyed Rin started on the road with four passengers in the large van. Tohru had rested her head on Yuki's shoulder in the back whilst Kisa and Hiro sat in the middle, Momiji sat in the back next to Tohru and Uo was pointing to various things she could see on the road. Since Kagura's car couldn't hold that many people she had taken Kyo, Hana and the majority of the luggage. Hana had randomly appeared in the car whilst Kagura was forcing Kyo in.

"So," Uo laughed trying to pick up conversation with this rather silent driver, "How's that Hatsuharu kid doing?"

Rin froze bringing the car to a halt at the traffic lights and looked down uncomfortably, "I'd prefer not to talk about that."

Arisa lay back on the seat, "Sure, I won't ask again just tryna make conversation, so you two have a fight or something?"

"He's terminally ill," Rin lied masking the lie in her speech, as Uo's eyes widened not detecting this, it was half true anyway.

"Really? Wow..." she turned back to see Yuki holding Tohru's hand as her head was on his shoulder. "How you doing back there prince? Keeping Tohru satisfied?"

"I..." Yuki stroked her back, holding her hand tightly and heard her crying, "Tohru?" he asked softly, "Tohru...are you alright?"

"Tohru!?" Momiji yelled as Kisa put a hand to the scarf around her back as she looked around curiously, Hiro however kept looking out of the window, why did he have to be stuck in a car this crowded. Sure Yuki-nii and Kisa and Rin-nee were all okay but then Momiji-nii was too loud and what was with this friend of Tohru's? "Oh no! Tohru's upset...Rin-chan, Tohru's crying."

Rin kept her eyes closed hoping to hold back a firm glare, she heard the beep of the crosswalk winding down and started to drive again. "Idiots...this car is full of idiots," in her heart though she really was worried about Tohru.

Tohru opened her eyes as she looked to Yuki with a sheepish smile, "Good morning Yuki-kun," she looked around to find that everyone, apart from Hiro and Rin, was staring at her, "I...I'm so sorry..I mean, I, I really don't know why everyone is staring..if I did..."

"Aww Toooohru," Momiji leaned forward, "No one's mad at you, you just looked so adorable when you were asleep, I hope that the twins will look just like you."

"Oh but, I," Tohru whispered as she looked down, "I'd really like them to have grey hair like their daddy," yes she had finally convinced herself that Yuki was going to be the father, well until Kyo changed her mind that was. "I think that they should look like Yuki-kun,"

"So it was the prince," Uo laughed finally facing forward, "I shoulda known it but he'd make a good father..."

"Yu-Yuki-nii?" Kisa asked seeing the blush creep over the rat's face, "Are you really the father?"

"I...I don't know, I'd like to be," Yuki laughed nervously, Momiji grinned, Yuki was really shy but he deserved it, too bad that they weren't actually Yuki's biological children but there was a cute little summer romance blossoming. "I think Haru'll be better at it then me."

Rin smiled to this but didn't say anything, she didn't have to however as Tohru spoke up.

"Little Rinoa," she smiled, "Isuzu-san, how is Rinoa-chan doing today?"

"Annoying," Rin moaned as she thought about today's case of morning sickness but she did love the name, having talked to Haru he had wanted the names Tifa, Rinoa and Aerith for a girl and Cloud or Squall for a boy.

"Rin-nee?" Hiro coughed, "You're pregnant as well? Haru-nii's kind enough to be a father even if the kid is irritating and keeps you up half the night." He sighed, at least if Tohru's kids turned out to be as stupid as she was then Haru's...no, that was about the same.

"Haru-nii must be really excited," Kisa laughed before she started coughing due to the cuts near her throat, Hiro stared at her with panic filled eyes and rubbed her back. "He always talked about..." tears were in her eyes and she put a hand to her neck, it hurt again.

"Kisa-chan?" Tohru asked looking forward at the small girl, "Kisa-chan are you alright?"

Kisa put a hand to her throat before nodding hoping that she could cover up this pain but what she did fear was being alone with Kyo. She was still terrified of him even though Uncle Hatori had told her that it wasn't Kyo's fault. As she thought tears picked up in her eyes as she remembered Haru coming to sit with her. He had appeared so damaged and broken and it took everything within her to just sit there and see his pain.

"Haru-nii's condition is so sad..." she whispered as Hiro held her hand in an attempt to comfort her, he hadn't seen Haru's condition but it was still scary to see Kisa this upset.

There was silence in the car before Momiji called out

"FINAL FANTASY VIII" the blonde looked around excited, "That's where Rinoa is from, she's one of Ha-chan's favorite Final Fantasy characters and she's really cute, she's not my favorite but she suits Haru-chan just fine. Plus my favorite is Rikku from Final Fantasy X! She's so adorable"

"Oh?" Tohru asked now extremely interested, "Fi-nal Fa-n-tasy..." she said slowly trying to figure out where she had heard that before, "I know what that is."

"You do?" Hiro blinked, this girl knew video games, impossible.

"Of course, umm Yuki-kun and I were playing and he was Snake which reminded me of Ayame-san, it was nice to see him play something so close to his brother and then, then I played Rinoa and she turned into a ninja and there was that, that funny elf in the green suit."

"What...are...you...talking...about?" the horse asked in a very dry manner, she had watched Haru complete tons of video games over the years, she had never even heard of that unless Tohru was talking about someone else.

"Uh, Tohru-chan," Yuki tried to approach the situation calmly, "That wasn't Rinoa, that was Zelda." Hopefully that cleared the air but the only thing that Ayame Sohma and Solid Snake had in common was that they, in their own respect, were snakes. To even think of Aya doing the things that the Metal Gear character did was...well not something one would want to think of.

"Oh, then umm..Yuki-kun, which Final Fantasy character is your favorite, umm, if it's okay to ask that..." Tohru started to mumble as the prince looked down.

"I...I think that Yuna..."

"Yeah that would be my guess!" Uo laughed, "When are you going to realize that Sephiroth is gonna take you all down apart from Vincent is kinda hot in his own right!" All eyes in the back were concentrated on Uo. She seemed so passionate about these fictitious guys.

After another few seconds Kisa piped up, "I...I quite like Selphie, what about you Hiro-kun?"

"Do I have to answer this stupid question," Hiro moaned slightly before looking away, "I guess I like Zidane but Haru-nii gave me his DS so I've been playing that instead of other console games. Haru-nii sure loves his Lucario..."

"I liked Pikachu, it reminds me of Mogeta," Kisa laughed happily, "Nee-chan you should play too!"

"Oh but there seem so many characters I don't know who to..." Tohru spoke quickly as she looked around, why was she out of this loop, she knew that Uo-chan liked arcade games but, but why was everyone, even Yuki-kun who had only recently started playing knew a lot about it it seemed.

"Easy," Rin finally spoke up, "Squall and Rinoa are the best."

**Meanwhile in Kagura's Car:**

"The light's about to turn red," Hana commented as Kagura froze and shook her head.

"No! I'll beat it before it turns red! You hear that light you better let me and Kyo pass so I can have him all to myself!" Kagura laughed so energetically that Kyo felt himself almost being strangled in her hold. Couldn't she ever just give him a break?

"It'll turn red," Hana stated as she grabbed another bento box from the cooler, "Tohru's bento boxes are always the most delicious!"

"How can you just sit there eating?" Kyo growled, "She's gonna kill me..." he sighed before pushing himself to the side of the car in his depressed state as Kagura started chanting to herself.

"Green! Green! Green! Gree—DAMN IT!! Listen you stupid light you better change so that me and Kyo can get to our hotel room!!" she honked on her horn as many of the drivers looked at her, she had already driven faster than Rin-chan so she was winning!

"It turned red," Hana stated although it needn't have been said.

"I said green you stupid light! Can't you hear me!? Stupid!! Kyo go and defend me, the light insulted me so go break it down or something!" the boar attempted to order as the kitten looked to her, she was crazy. "Kyo you haven't looked lively all day! At least do something,"

"I must admit it would be more entertaining if Kyo did do something," Hana added as she finished the last serving in that box. She rose her head, "Goodbye Tohru-chan, how I wish that you enjoy your journey,"

"What?" Kagura asked, "What the hell that is Rin-chan's car! Kyo we were supposed to beat them! Why do you have to be dead right now, we have to race them!"

Kyo looked out the car with a sigh before hearing Hana speak again.

"It's turned green."


	31. Chapter Thirty :: Three Different Rooms

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Fruits Basket

**Thankyou reviewers CH 29  
**95Elizabeth,****babyC.jelly.beany.bug, Konoha Lotus, McKenzie, Mii-chan loves youu, Rinny87, rockangel160, Sagesther, x-BlueEyedBeauty-x, X-Blue.Eyed.Bunny-X

**FAVORITES AND ALERTS WILL BE ADDED LATER**

**CHAPTER THIRTY : THREE DIFFERENT ROOMS**

Momiji laughed happily as they got to the inn he had secured, two of the rooms were in groups of four and one was a room for two. As the group gathered around it was an agreed decision that they would roshambo for which room they got.

"Ro-Sham-Bo!" they announced as each drew forward a hand to show what they had. Hana, Tohru, Rin and Yuki had all picked paper whereas Momiji and Kyo were the only two to pick rock, that left Uo, Kagura, Kisa and Hiro in the last room.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful I get to be with Isuzu-san and Yuki-kun and Hana-chan," Tohru smiled warmly as she held Yuki's hand tightly. "But, I, what if my pregnancy gets in the way, I..." the brunette started to cry as Rin looked away.

"Tohru-chan," Hana smiled as she drew a hand to her chest, "I feel honored to be able to share a room with you as long as the prince does keep to his gentlemanly ways and restrains from any unwanted activity," she turned to Yuki as the poor rat blushed. It had definitely not been his idea to share with three girls, it had just...happened.

"I wanted to be with Kyo-kun..." Kagura cried as Momiji took a weak look at the cat, he stepped forward to whisper something in Kagura's ear and before anyone knew it the boar lit up. "Really Momiji-chan, you'll swap with me? Thank you so much...well Kyo we get to share a room together for three weeks!"

Kyo glared at Momiji darkly, why did that little bastard do that? He didn't want to put up with Kagura's stupidity for any amount of time at all, let alone three weeks. "At least swap with Tohru..."

Momiji turned to him and asked simply, "Why would I leave you and Tohru alone? I'm not an idiot."

"Yeah," Uo sighed, "At least the prince is gentle and shy, I wouldn't trust you with Tohru orangey. So," she smiled, "Should we get everything to the room? Hey Tohru I'll help you with your bags," she offered walking over to her but Tohru shook her head.

"No, Uo-chan I'm alright and I wouldn't want you to strain your back since you already have your bag to carry and I'll, I'll be alright," Tohru gave a light blush as they each went to the different directions where their rooms were located.

**Room #1: Hana, Yuki, Rin and Tohru**

As the group of four unpacked Yuki managed to get his things sorted on one side of the room and the three girls stood on the other. Rin knelt down by the window and found the perfect point where a view could be seen. This was ideal right now and then later she'd lay with the item in bed. Moving to the table, Rin pulled out a double frame with two pictures on it .

On the left was a picture of her and Haru hugging one another, her hair was short in this so Haru had taken it recently, on the other side was a single picture of Haru. Her favorite picture. "Baby," she whispered, tears in her eyes as she touched the picture, "I'll leave you here for now, see there are the hot springs and I...I don't really know why I'm here baby but, but I'll try and tell you everything. I love you."

As she stood there, Yuki gave an uncomfortable glance to the horse and then saw Tohru coming over with a picture of her mother.

'Isuzu-san," the riceball inquired as Rin tried to wipe the tears from her eyes to make it look as if she hadn't been crying. "Is it alright if I put my mother's picture here as well, she'd really like to spend some time with Hatsuharu-san. I think that if my mother were alive then she'd get along well with Hatsuharu-san."

"Sure, whatever," Rin shrugged as she sorted to the rest of the stuff, taking out a large cow cushion that she had bought herself.

Tohru set the photograph of Kyoko down on the table and turned back to the older girl, "Isuzu-san, I think that it's nice to carry a picture around with you, it's touching how much you seem to care about Hatsuharu-san. I once heard that there's a saying for..." she stopped herself as she realized what she was about to say.

Hana however, did say it, "carrying around the dead."

Yuki delivered a nervous glance in Rin's direction as the sadness infected his heart as well, he saw her shiver as she looked up at the picture. "Rin?" he tried softly, "Are you..." that girl would never admit to being alright but it was clear that that line was bothering her. "Hanajima-san didn't mean it that way and neither did Tohru-chan. Haru's pretty strong so he..."

"Kyoko was strong as well," the psychic spoke up but Rin wouldn't let her finish and walked out the room, she needed to run. Just to run away from these thoughts, she had avoided them for so long but once again they were creeping up. He couldn't! Haru just couldn't die and leave her and Rinoa all alone, he wouldn't do that to her right?

"I..." Yuki looked uncomfortably at Hana who held some sadness in her, no one was blaming her since she wasn't trying to make his cousin upset, but, that was the thing, Rin was upset right now. "I'm going to go after her," he ran to the door and opened it as Tohru looked to him again.

"Yuki-kun," she tried before turning to Hana, "Hana-chan, I'm going to go after Yuki-kun, will you be alright by yourself."

"I shall be just fine," Hana nodded as she stood and saw the pregnant riceball worry, "Tohru, before you leave can I ask you a question."

"Oh...umm...sure Hana-chan," the brunette nodded quickly, "Of course,"

Hana thought of the right way to phrase it before giving a weak smile, "Who do you wish to be the father of your children?"

"Well since Kyo-kun doesn't want to be," Tohru thought aloud, "I'd have to say Yuki-kun and Yuki-kun is my second favorite next to Kyo-kun..." she froze as she thought through those words. Why had they sounded so wrong and cruel to Yuki-kun when they exited her mouth. "I mean, umm Yuki-kun really does want to be the daddy so I hope it's him."

"But your heart is with Kyo..." Hana mused as Tohru stood there uncomfortably.

"Umm, I have to find Isuzu-san and Yuki-kun so I'll be going now," and, with that said, she scampered off.

**Room #2 Momiji, Uo, Hiro, Kisa**

"So" Momiji laughed as he finally got his luggage to the room, "We should figure out how we're going to sleep..." he went to the cupboard and opened it but a frown appeared on his face. "Maybe we need to call the front desk, there are only three mattresses in here which means someone will have to share. I know," he smiled softly, bouncing up and down a little, "I'll share with Kisa-chan..."

"What!?" Hiro asked looking at this blonde clown, "If anyone's sharing with Kisa I'm gonna be the one doing it..."

"No," Momiji decided to himself, "You can't sleep with Kisa because you'll have impure thoughts, so I'll have to be the one to do it."

"Come on," Uo laughed, "Just let the kid's sleep together, I mean what kinda ideas do you think this ten-year-old pipsqueak has."

"Excuse me?" Hiro asked, "I didn't think that some second class Yankee would make a mistake like that."

"Umm..." Kisa tried noticing Hiro starting to get angrier, "I...well...Hiro-kun isn't ten, he's twelve."

"Yeah," the ram sighed rolling his eyes, "It doesn't take an idiot to figure that out, but you're not an idiot you're a beach bunny..."

"I'm a what?" Uo asked turning to him, "Come on, I thought a munchkin like you could come up with better insults then that," she winked, daring him to come at her.

"Aww," Momiji whined, "What's wrong with bunnies, they're allowed to go to the beach if they want to, I bet they make sandcastles as well and they're so adorable. Now Hiro," he attempted to lecture even in the middle of this argument, "You mustn't be mean to the bunnies, they have feelings just like you and me."

"What the hell are you talking about you idiot," Hiro asked now changing the target of his attacks to Momiji, "Bunnies aren't adorable, who in their right mind would like bunnies they're..."

"I like bunnies Hiro-kun," Kisa whispered staring down at her feet.

"Well," the lamb sighed, "I guess in their own way they're kinda not that bad."

"Yay! Kisa-chan, Hiro likes bunnies isn't that fun?" Momiji laughed causing Kisa to smile and give a nod in response.

"So the little brat likes bunnies," Uo smiled to herself.

"No! I didn't say that I liked them," Hiro began before catching sight of Kisa's face, "I just think they're okay and all..anyway I'm sleeping with Kisa."

"Now don't you think twelve is a little young to do that?" Uo winked as the bickering started again.

**Room #3 Kyo and Kagura**

"Aww Kyo," Kagura seemed to whine as Kyo pushed his mattress the furthest it could go from Kagura's, "There. I've decided that I'm sleeping here," he announced as he closed his eyes trying to block out the sound of Kagura whining.

"But Kyooo..." Kagura sniffed as she still kept hold of her mattress, "I thought that we were going to sleep in the same bed as if we were already married. Why don't you like me Kyo-kun?"

"I thought that last year you said you'd lay off of me, that it was selfish of you," the cat commented as Kagura felt the tears in her eyes.

"But, I thought that you might want to share a bed with me so it could be like old times again...Kyo, why don't you want me? Am I too fat?" Kagura sat down on her mattress which was in the middle of the room, "Am I too stupid for you to love?"

"Yes," the red head answered not exactly knowing what he was agreeing to but if it would make her quiet it was worth it right.

"But, but Kyo-kun.." Kagura seemed to sniff, "I...I'm pregnant..."

"What the hell!?" the cat asked, now sitting up and staring at her, "What the hell do you mean that you're pregnant?"

"I..." Kagura lied, hoping to gain his sympathy, "I'm pregnant with your child Kyo-kun..."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Kyo snapped, staring at her incredulously, "I never even slept with you so lying like this isn't doing anything..."

"Aww..." the girl sighed, "But I thought it'd be fun to play around with you Kyo-kun. Plus I can't have your kids, I have a boyfriend now."

"What!?" the red head sat up unable to believe those words, "Who?"

"Jealous?" Kagura winked, turning to look at him, "Are you jealous that someone actually wanted me..."

"Who?" the cat repeated as Kagura blushed slightly.

"Kunimitsu-kun,"


	32. Chapter Thirty One :: Food! XD

**R/M RATED**

_He hadn't wanted to do it, somehow she had trapped him whilst he was in a state and taken advantage of it, the teenager didn't know, he would often blank out in those phases. He sat naked in his jail cell, plugs covering his undressed body. He was ghostly pale and his body shivered as a cold chill took over. Something was wrong! He shivered again hearing those words that he had been forced as a kid to hear, the words that had made him fearful to be a father. _

_Hopefully Rinoa wouldn't judge him for this if she ever found out. _

_The teen shivered again, tears in his working eye and he couldn't speak, it was as if, with that one simple act, it had been stolen from him. There was a man above him but he...he couldn't see, it was blurry and he felt something being injected into his body. It made him calmer and he could look up at the doctor. _

"_Haru?" Hatori asked, covering his mouth in horror, "Akito, he...what did he?"_

"_A-Ak--kito..." the boy spoke whilst stuttering, "A-Ak-kito is a-a-a gi-girl." _

_Hatori looked down weakly, "I thought that you and Isuzu..."_

"_IT'S NOT THE SAME!!" the naked man yelled, "RIN DOESN'T--DOESN'T RA--"_

_**R/M**_** Rated**

**THANKYOU REVIEWERS CHAPTER THIRTY:**

95Elizabeth,babyC.jelly.beany.bug, Bleeding from the heart,Ellanna, Emily, GHSNEKO, Katrina Tora, Konoha Lotus,kiwadoi seiitsu, Kyki-The Late Night Writer,monkeysatemyhomework0.o,PurpleHime, raion,raccu, Rinny87, rockangel160, Sagesther

**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE: FOOD!**

"Today's weather appears to be sunny," the news reporter spoke as Hana changed the channels in their room, fortunately Momiji had been able to get a deal on something that wasn't Sohma property. Although he may have led Shigure on to how the vacation spots would be the same, they were completely different.

"Oh that's good, umm I'd like to..." Tohru began before she felt it again, without saying another word, she scampered off to the bathroom. Rin however remained asleep, the picture of Haru beside her bed and the large cow pillow in her arms.

"It seems that two people are still asleep," Hana smiled as she watched something that other people might have thought of as a little strange, Rin started begging in her sleep to see Haru again, to touch Haru again. She reached her arm in the direction of a sleepy Yuki who took it in an attempt to comfort her and it worked. Rin was able to pretend that right now Yuki was Haru.

"Haru," she murmured, "Please don't leave me alone, please...please..."

Yuki sat up sleepily as he looked at Rin and stroked her hair back. He stood, now trying to get to the bathroom so he could go to the toilet, he hadn't exactly been awake when Tohru had reacted to her morning sickness. Hana turned interested in just what was happening here, hopefully her pregnant friend would not get hurt.

"Oh Yuki-kun," Tohru asked as she wiped her mouth and then watched Yuki as he ran into the wall, "Oh! Umm...Yuki-kun! Please...please Yuki-kun, you mustn't" she stopped as Yuki started to walk into various walls. "Yuki-kun, Yuki-kun, if there's something that, Yuki-kun where are you trying to.." she paused seeing him entering the main room where Rin had her hand stretched out.

"Haru?" the horse asked in her sleep as she took hold of Yuki's calf and the rat hit the floor waking both of them up. Hana simply watched as if it were a TV show, these people really were interesting. Rin sat up sleepily when she heard that crash and she stared at Yuki, or, rather glared at Yuki.

"What did you just do?" she sighed before looking at the photograph of her Haru-kun, "I hope you had a good night baby," she told him before staring back at the prince wanting an explanation.

"What am I doing?" Yuki asked trying to suppress any anger, "Rin, look at where your hand is..." the horse did and then blinked, had she meant to make him fall down this time or had it been an accident? "S-sorry I guess but you should watch where you're walking," she frowned before grabbing a toiletries bag and going to the bathroom.

"Yuki-kun," Tohru asked rushing to his side where he was sitting up, "Are you okay? Are you bruised at all?"

"I'm surprised that you didn't sense her aura," Hana thought to herself, "So is it time for breakfast?"

"Oh breakfast!" Tohru panicked, "Ummm...well I...I should prepare breakfast for everyone but...what do I use," she looked around at the large room and paused as Hana held up the phone and started saying that they were ready to eat. "Ah, Hana-chan...umm...umm what did..."

"Don't worry Tohru-chan, it's a ryokan so breakfast is provided," the psychic drew a hand to her stomach before hearing Rin being sick in the bathroom, "It seems that morning sickness is quite popular in this room."

"Popular my ass!" Rin called out from the bathroom as she flushed the loo, "It's annoying, that's what it is..."

"Ah but Yuki-kun needs to change his clothes..." Tohru started panicking, "He can't have breakfast in his pajamas, umm...Yuki-kun I don't mind turning around if you..."

"I'll wait until Rin comes out of the bathroom," he held tight to the belt on his yukata, "Tohru-chan," he leaned forward with a smile on his face, "How about we go on a date today, just the two of us?"

Tohru blushed as she looked to Hana, "Umm...I'd like that Yuki-kun, you don't mind right Hana-chan? Oh do you think that Uo-chan might."

"I think it is a lovely idea," Hana smiled, "And both Arisa and I trust the prince to keep his hands to himself this time."

Yuki looked at her turning a deep red, "I..." he nervously shifted his foot before being saved by a knock on the door as two of the ryokan workers came to put the mattresses away and set up for breakfast.

**Room #2**

"Aww all this food looks so yummy!" Momiji smiled as he saw the different dishes in front of him, "This is only first course right because it looks so delicious that I'd want more..." he used his chopstick to pick up some of the pickled vegetables and closed his eyes in delight, "Oishii!"

"Hell yeah!" Uo laughed digging into the rice, "I wonder how Hana's faring with this food, she'd probably eat all of it, hopefully she understands about Tohru's condition and how she has to eat more."

"And Rin-nee of course," Kisa piped up before looking at the table, "I hope that Haru-nii is doing better than before, he deserves to be happy."

"Hmm, well Haru's strong" Momiji mused before watching Hiro who was eating his rice, "Hey Hiro-kun what are you going to do today?"

"What's it to you rabbit?" the ram challenged him, "Hang out with Kisa I suppose, what are you gonna do hang out with Miss. Perfect Honda."

"Hiro," Kisa whispered as she stared down at the wooden table, "I thought that you were trying to be nicer to nee-chan." As she looked up she watched Momiji blush, "Momiji-nii do you like nee-chan?"

"Of course I like Tohru," Momiji laughed starting on the soup, "Who wouldn't love Tohru-chan but, I think she likes Yuki and Kyo better so..."

Uo leaned back and started laughing because of this, "Ha, so you are in love with her. That's cute you know," she sat up and then looked Momiji in the eyes, "I'm sure Tohru would give yo u a chance, you seem like the kind of guy she'd be interested in."

"But I...I think that she likes Kyo and it would be wrong to spoil that," the blonde bunny whispered adopting a serious expression as he finished his first course. Now everyone was staring at him and he smiled, turning a deep red.

"Give it a shot," Uo patted his back, "You never know what might happen and Tohru couldn't turn anyone down, that sometimes worries me but you should at least ask."

"Still..." Momiji looke down starting to fidget slightly, "That's wrong, it'd feel as if I were taking advantage of Tohru and I...I couldn't do that to her, not in her condition. I..I don't want to force her to be with me."

"Why is it that everyone loves her anyway?" Hiro sighed before his eyes widened, Uo had taken Momiji into a hug and he expected the puff of smoke but it didn't come. "Momiji-nii, you feeling alright?" _Why didn't it work, why didn't he transform?_

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Momiji nodded as he heard the knock on the door, "Hai! Douzo!" he called out as the door slid open.

"Are you ready for the second course?" the server asked as everyone nodded and she walked over to clear the clean plates so that she could come in with the next selection of food.

**Akito's Room**

"Akito," Kureno asked taking a step towards the girl, "Do you think it was alright to do that to Hatsuharu? What is the reason for hurting him like this? Do you think that you've possibly taken it a step too far?"

"He's mine isn't he" Akito smiled coldly as she read through Shigure's latest manuscript, "From when did you think it was alright to question me Kureno, you used to let me do anything and would bow down to me. You're speaking out of your boundaries."

"I..." the bird tried again, "Akito, what you did to Hatsuharu would be known as rape in a court, although he has been sexually active in the past, he's still underage and, you know about his mental illness, it would be one thing if he had agreed to that but..."

"Kureno," Akito glared at her rooster, "What are you thinking of doing telling me how to act? Do you think that you own me now?"

"Akito, you know that I don't own you," Kureno whispered, "But, what you did to him wasn't right? To do that without asking for another's permission could land you in jail."

"But no one would put me in a jail cell would they, no one would disrespect their god...they know that without me they're nothing and he did give me permission. I asked him if he wanted to have fun with me, I even showed him the handcuffs and he agreed." Akito laughed cruelly as she played with the handcuffs not quite understanding the severity of her actions.

"Akito, Hatsuharu is mentally ill..." the bird continued to explain, "He's losing his ability to make logical reasoning and you know that sometimes he appears with a child's mind rather than an adult's. To take advantage of that..."

"My dear Kureno, are you denying my wish to allow you to fly?" she smiled to him, tilting her head to the side, "Don't you see that letting my ox know who's boss is the right thing to do. You know with Hatsuharu under my control I'll have little need for you. So who would you rather regain their freedom, you or mentally ill Hatsuharu."

Kureno bowed his head, "Hatsuharu," he told the girl honestly. "Akito, Hatsuharu wouldn't be able to fly very far anyway, he needs to be in a mental ward where people can take proper care of him. It would be nice for him to return to society but after tonight he's been broken, it isn't fair that you would do this to him and to keep him from getting help. Wouldn't you prefer him to be sane whilst close to you?"

"I think that his condition is providing me better humor then I have received from my servants in a long time, it's like a game Kureno, the more I do to him the more pleasure I feel. You're not denying my right to feel pleasure are you?" The girl put the book down and picked up a voodoo doll she had of Haru, there were hundreds of small nails sticking out of his head.

"Akito, you have to stop this, it's wrong and sadistic, he hasn't done anything to deserve this treatment, if you release him now he'd probably still forgive you."

"Well then," Akito asked coldly, "Who will I eat?" she smiled in her twisted way as Kureno stared at her completely sickened by that.


	33. Chapter 32 :: Cute Interactions Yukiru

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Fruits Basket

**Thankyou to reviewers CH: 31**

95Elizabeth, animemanganet, babyC.jelly.beany.bug**, **ChibixNeko,Katrina Tora, kiwadoi seiitsu, Konoha Lotus, Kyki-The Late Night Writer**, **monkeysatemyhomework0.o, raccu, raion,Rinny87, rockangel160, Sagesther, toshirogurl, Vejhed

**CHAPTER THIRTY TWO: CUTE INTERACTIONS – YUKIRU FLUFF**

"Haru," Kureno spoke softly as he entered the ox's room, it was dark and there were blood and vomit stains everywhere, the whole place smelled disgusting as well and the bird attempted to find the lights to turn them on but, as he turned the knob he noticed a sharp crackle, they had been smashed. "Haru?" he asked before walking to the windows and moving the blind so a small amount of light could peak in.

The bird froze as he saw a noose made up of a shirt hanging from the ceiling, he covered his eyes before seeing the naked boy on the deteriorating mattress used as a bed. The boy had fresh wounds all over his body and was brandishing a knife. His eyes wider than ever before and he was giggling as he rocked himself back and forth. "Idiots..." he smiled to himself, "They're all idiots...they're all idiots...I'm the only sane one."

Kureno moved forward to find that Haru was sitting on his own crap and urine, hadn't he even used a chamber pot? His throat grew dry as he concentrated on the seventeen year old boy, "Hatsuharu," he tried, "Akito would like to see you now."

"Idiots..." Haru mumbled to himself as he giggled, "Messed up...she's messed up. I'm not messed up, because, because I'm sane...I'm sane and she's just..." he looked down before sliding the knife into his leg and returned with a sliver of his skin. His leg started to bleed profusely, "There...there...it's a present for Akito. It's a snack!" he spoke passing forward the skin, "A snack. Does she want more?"

Kureno's eyes grew wider as he just stood there, this was messed up! The ox had been completely screwed up and it didn't matter anymore what was to happen inside this house. The only possible way to save him would be to get him into a mental health facility and who knew how many years he'd have to remain there. "Hatsuharu..." he tried again, reaching towards the ox.

"No...Akito's sick, mistress is sick so she needs more nourishment than this," taking the knife again, he started to rip into his side, pulling out a piece of skin with some fat and leaving a hole, this piece lay over his hand as he offered it to Kureno, "There, there is that good enough or does Akito need more...no, I'm being selfish. Akito needs..."

"Ha-Hatsuharu" Kureno leaned forward touching the slabs of skin feeling absolutely disgusted but took them out of the seventeen year old's hand. "This...this should do fine...thank you and...and Akito requested that the knife be brought to her as well..." he took a deep breath in, feeling the need to vomit but calmly took the instrument from him. "I'll...I'll go take these to her, and, and I'll try and contact Isuzu or Yuki..."

"Is-u-zu—san?" Haru repeated drawing a blank, "Oh she's...which animal is she again, oh she's the nice woman at the police station. I should introduce myself to her sometime...and then Yuki-kun must be the doctor who I saw when I broke my leg..."

Kureno found the tears in his eyes, "I'll be right back!" he told the ox firmly before dashing in the direction of Hatori's office. It took less than five minutes before the doctor hurried back towards Haru and started wrapping him up. Kureno took a step outside of the room before vommiting violently, he couldn't help it. The kid needed professional psychiatric help.

Hatori looked at Haru to see how broken he was and without a word put his hand against Haru's forehead, "Haru, can you keep calm for me? I just want to supress some of the memories that you have of Akito, things will feel better afterwards I promise."

Haru shivered backing away, "No! Not Akito-sama! I want to be with Akito-sama! She needs me!"

Without another word Hatori jumped on Haru taking away some of his most painful memories of this house and at the end he looked at Haru, he had fallen backwards but hopefully he had been helped. He needed some form of help even if "erasing" memories was the only way right now.

"Should I tell Akito that he'll be there soon?" Kureno asked apprehensively as Hatori looked down on Haru.

"He needs to sleep for a long time today, I'll look into what prescriptions he needs as well..." Hatori replied before seeing Haru's troubled face. It was tough to see the similarities between who he used to be and who he was now.

**Meanwhile: Kyoto**

"So we've decided to meet back here at four right?" Tohru blushed as she slipped her hand into Yuki's which made the rat slightly embarrassed. "Umm and...and the teams, are there teams?"

"Yeah!" Momiji laughed, "There should be, can I come with you Tohru?" he tried, hoping that she would say yes so that she could have a chance but instead she shook her head.

"Umm...well I..Yuki-kun already asked if we could spend the day together but umm...tomorrow, would tomorrow be okay with you Momiji-kun and then afterwards I'll spend the next day with Kyo-kun, if Kyo-kun wants me to," she smiled as Yuki held her hand tighter feeling more protective.

"Okay well you can always spend the day with us blondie," Uo winked trying to have it so that Momiji wasn't feeling so downhearted, at least tomorrow would be his day. "Hana and I were gonna go check out some coffee houses and stores,"

"Or," Kagura smiled, "I'm spending some time with Kisa and Hiro today so they don't get lost," she began before Hiro sighed.

"We're not gonna get lost, we're not like babies or something," he grumbled but Momiji didn't seem to pay attention to this.

"I think I'm gonna hang out with Rin-chan," he laughed before bouncing over to where she was sitting alone, "Hey Rin-chan!" he leaned forward as he saw her reading old text messages from Haru on her cell phone, "Rin-chan what'll we do today!?"

The horse blinked as she stared at him confused, only Haru had ever wanted to spend time without anything in return, Tohru only spent time with her because she knew about the curse and was a Zodiac member. If she had been ordinary Tohru would never have been interested.

"Rin?" Momiji crouched down next to her, "What do you want to do today?"

"I..." she took a deep breath in before turning to glare at Momiji "Why is it any of your business?"

"Because," the bunny smiled, "I want to spend some time with Rin-chan today," he put his hand on the phone and then froze, "I'd like to find a souvenir for Ha-chan and I need some help deciding on what he'd like..."

"Why don't you just go to a game store, or better yet don't get anything it's not like..." Rin started to speak before Momiji smiled and dug out a pair of handcuffs, holding them in his hands, "What are you gonna do with those?" she questioned her eyes growing wide.

"Well, I thought that I could put me and Rin-chan together," he tilted his head to the side, "But if Rin-chan agrees that she doesn't need to be locked to someone else to stop her from running away...then,"

"Fine, I'll hang out with you," Rin half-heartedly agreed, "Haru would have wanted it."

Momiji laughed to this as he planned with Rin where they would go next.

**Meanwhile:**

Tohru and Yuki had already taken hands and were walking down the road to the train station hoping to check out some of the gardens and shrines that were around the area. There was a beach near to them but that could be saved for another day, it wasn't as if Momiji had intended to go to the beach, that was just a lie to throw others off.

"Oh Yuki-kun," Tohru smiled, "Hatori-san suggested that I do a lot of walking and looking at gardens is good too and Yuki-kun likes looking at all the flowers and vegetables."

"Tohru," Yuki spoke up softly, "If there's" he blushed nervously, "Something that I could do or something I should know about the pregnancy then I'd.."

"Oh but Yuki-kun doesn't need to worry about me," the girl smiled warmly, "And umm...ummm" she looked down, "I actually called the person who did my sonogram and they were able to tell me the gender of the twins."

"Let me guess," Yuki smiled taking her hands and walking to the front of her so that he could look her in the eyes, "Two little baby girls as amazing and beautiful as their mother,"

Tohru turned a deep red, "Oh Yuki-kun, there's, there's nothing so good about me, I'm not amazing and I'm, I'm not beautiful either, I mean especially now that my tummy and my bottom is getting bigger..." she froze, had that actually come out of her mouth, it was so embarrassing. "But umm...umm about the comment, one of the children is a girl and then the other is a boy."

"I wonder how many people expected that," Yuki laughed before leaning close to her, kissing her cheek and stroking her hair back, "I'd like to protect you Tohru, to take care of the babies with you so if there's anything that I can do to help."

"Oh but isn't that too much Yuki-kun? I mean I wouldn't like to make you feel as if..." she took a deep breath before a sweat drop descended her temple, "And I think that I'd like to try to take yoga umm...Yuki-kun it's for father's as well and I know that umm..."

"I'll..." Yuki laughed weakly, "Give it a shot, so which week are you on Honda-san"

Tohru turned a deep red as she attempted to figure this out, "I think umm...week fifteen" she said awkwardly, "Which means that it's in the fourth month...oh but maybe that's why I look so fat, I'm so sorry Yuki-kun..." she started sobbing as Yuki weakly held her at a distance, even though he couldn't hold her tightly

"Wait, Tohru why are you apologizing," he stroked the hair out of her eyes, "And you're not that bad, what are you now a size sixte--" okay, that didn't help at all.

Tohru looked down before realizing that she wasn't doing that much to help, she froze as Yuki looked around knowing they were the only ones there and pushed her close to his chest. "Yuki-kun!?" she blinked, "Yuki-kun are you alright?"

"I'm fine Tohru" he smiled as he looked up at her, "And I remember something I read in a pregnancy book that you might find useful"

"You" Tohru started laughing uncontrollably, "You...you started reading pregnancy books for me," she sniffed as tears filled her eyes, "That's...that's soooo cute Yuki-kun, thank you so much."

"Well the book said not to do too much house work so Kyo and I will help with that, who knows what that stupid cat is capable of though." he looked at her before transforming and froze. "Tohru, whatever you need I'm here for you, I love you..."

"I..." Tohru spoke weakly, "Love spending time with you too Yuki-kun"

**Meanwhile**

"So what the hell did that damn rat mean when he just took Tohru away," Kyo moaned as he followed Hana and Uo due to boredom, he would have gone off on his somewhere had he not been so concerned about Tohru and that idiot nezumi.

"He didn't take her away idiot," Uo commented as she and Hana looked through the maternity store picking up swimsuits, blouses and skirts that they could give to Tohru, "He asked her, she said she'd spend time with you anyway...so stop worrying,"

"I would control your anger," Hana spoke in her usual monotone, "Bitter acts will just tire her out..."

"What but why the hell is she spending time with a girly boy like him!" he snapped as Hana looked to the top of a clothes pile.

"It's going to fall," she said softly before clothes rained from the sky burying the poor kitty cat.

**So next chapter is Yuki and Tohru's date together and use of OC's. Oh and I need some holiday ideas so feel free to submit any you like. **


	34. Chapter Thirty Three :: I want you!

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Fruits Basket. Daisuke-kun is **raion's** character and Evelyn is **UltimateShipper2008's** characters. More Ocs in the next chap

**Apology: **For some reason I'm not receiving my reviews in my Inbox so it's hard to reply to them. Sorry, I promise to reply as soon as I get them. Is it just me or has the email feature turned really weird, a couple weeks ago hotmail users didn't receive things and this week it's Gmail.

**THANKYOU TO REVIEWERS CHAPTER THIRTY TWO**

Aelita56**, **GHSNEKO, kouga's older woman, Kyonkichi-san, mangafreak777**, **PinkLikeCool, princess-goth, raion, Rinny87, rockangel160

**CHAPTER THIRTY THREE : I WANT YOU**

"Oh Yuki-kun look," Tohru smiled as she waved the rat over, the two of them were standing in a Japanese Buddhist garden observing the vegetables, there were some other tourists scattered around but the two lovebirds were more interested in the plants. "Yuki-kun," the brunette called again before pointing at a tree. "It's a maple tree isn't it?"

Yuki smiled as he observed it, "Yes," he took Tohru's hand, "There are some bonzai trees for sale over there as well and that," he pointed to a large tree on the other side, "Is a plum tree, we could probably go and buy some seeds on the way out," he thought to himself as the girl smiled.

"Yuki-kun really loves plants doesn't he?" she gave his hand a light squeeze," she tilted her head to the side, "So which way should we go, the flowers are that way," she pointed to the west, "But back there," she pointed south east "Are the vegetable patches!"

The boy laughed softly before seeing a leaf coming towards them and caught it before it could reach Tohru's head, "Feel familiar?" he winked before hearing her giggle.

"It's like when we first walked to my work together," she chirped, "Yuki-kun was such a prince and then when Yuki-kun and Shigure-san took me in I managed to learn more about him..." she froze as she felt the prince slip a hand to her cheek and kiss her again, his kisses were so nice and every time he did it she felt so warm inside as if something was right and they were two pieces of a puzzle which just clicked together.

"I hope I didn't hurt you princess," he whispered as Tohru shook her head turning a deep red.

"No...in fact, I really really like Yuki-kun," she admitted as he blushed taking her hand in order to lead her to the flower beds before she completed what she was saying, "But I really like Kyo-kun as well."

The grey haired boy shook his head trying not to show any pain on his face, "I know Tohru-chan but let's look at all of the flowers alright, although they definitely aren't as beautiful as you are."

Tohru looked down, "Yuki-kun?" she asked weakly, "Thank you so much but that's not true at all, the flowers are definitely more beautiful than I am but I think that the flowers aren't as beautiful as Yuki-kun." The boy turned a deeper red hearing that, the two really knew how to compliment each other.

As they reached the place where all the flowers were grown Tohru pointed ahead, "Yuki-kun! What kind of flowers are these?"

Yuki quickly followed her, he stood in front of the rows of different flowers before crouching down to examine them, they were all so delicate and yet beautiful, he really wished that he was able to grow things this well. "Let's see," he nodded hoping he'd be able to identify all of them, "Well the ones at the front are hydrangeas and then the ones behind those are Coreopsis also called Heaven's Gate.

"But they're so pretty," Tohru giggled softly, "And that's a nice name, Heaven's Gate I bet my mum would love to look at them. Do you think that she can see them?"

"I think so," Yuki smiled, "If you'd like to Tohru-chan we could plant some of these flowers at the base, it'd be nice to have both vegetables and flowers there, maybe when the children get older they can plant some as well."

"Oh my gosh," the brunette laughed, "That'd be so adorable Yuki-kun, oh over there," she pointed, "Those are roses right? And then those are daisies, I really really like daisies,"

"Well I'll have to buy some for you princess," the prince smiled but saw the glint in Tohru's eyes, "Tohru-chan?" he inquired hoping that she was alright. Tohru blushed before pressing herself up and kissed Yuki on his cheek as they both looked down, blushing insanely.

"Gomen," she whispered, "I just wanted to know how it would feel to kiss Yuki-kun."

Yuki moved his foot shyly, "Well," he started to ask weakly, "How was it?"

"Wonderful," she giggled happily as he tightened his hold on her hand.

**Meanwhile:**

"Rin-chan!" Momiji laughed as he pulled out a snow globe of Kyoto, he had dragged Rin into the tourist's shop to look for something Haru would like, "What do you think? You think Haru would like it?"

The horse took a deep breath, leaning her head back, "Why have you shown me fifteen things now?" she asked in exhaustion, "It's not as if he could keep anything anyway, Akito has him not me."

"Hmm?" the bunny thought sadly, "But maybe if something happened and Akito was to release him."

"Ha" the horse replied staring incredulously at the boy, "Akito hates him, he'd rather kill Haru then give him any form of freedom. Stupid asshole," she moaned, kicking the floor angrily. Momiji paused as he looked at her, he frowned before picking up a large sweatshirt.

"I'll get him this," he smiled holding it up and showing Rin, it was a plain black sweatshirt with Kyoto written in the upper right hand corner. "Do you like it Rin-chan..."

The girl sighed as she looked down at the ground, she walked up to the stand and picked up an extra large, "Buy it for him if you want but get the right size, if he ever gets out he'd be happy that you thought about him, he's kinda stupid like that," she smiled as she folded the other sweatshirt messily and tossed it onto the pile.

She froze before finding a small magnet of a cow holding a katana and wearing a ninja mask, she picked it up and held it in her hands before starting to cry, pushing herself against the stand, she sobbed, hoping that it would go unnoticed. Momiji turned around and then put his arms around her, those no longer cursed could hug the cursed right, Kureno had. He felt Rin turn until she was resting her head on his shoulder and the rabbit stroked her hair.

"Rin-chan are you alright?" he asked softly, "I'm sure that everything's going to be alright so don't worry about a thing especially since I'm here and I'm great at cheering people up," he winked before taking the two items, "Wait right here and then we can go out and have ice cream alrighty?"

Rin nodded lightly as she tried to calm herself down, she couldn't cry, she couldn't show weakness again or people might leave like her parents. She didn't trust very many people but that didn't mean she wanted to be alone all the time. She put a hand to her neck remembering Haru kissing her several times and then fingered her belly oddly. Was Rinoa going to grow up without her daddy, without Haru how could she raise a child, she'd screw their life up for sure and then whose fault would it be but Mama's.

"Rin-chan?" Momiji asked leaning forward, "Aww, it's gonna be alright, plus we can go and get ice cream now," he held her hand tightly worried about her. He had never really seen her break like this before and it wasn't just because of a bad dream but a bad reality. "Plus you never know what tomorrow will bring!"

"It won't bring him," Rin muttered bitterly as Momiji frowned, maybe it wouldn't bring Haru but...other things maybe. Happiness? He walked outside with her before spotting a crepe stand, "Look Rin-chan! They put jelly in their crepes, isn't that fun, I'll go buy us crepes so wait here alright," he led her over to a table and pulled out a chair so she could sit down, "Wait right there alright?"

Rin nodded weakly and watched Momiji line up, she had to calm herself down and before she knew anything she looked up to see a guy standing with his girlfriend. The guy had short black messy hair and warm hazel eyes, he was pretty hot and even the horse had to remember that, he stood holding hands with another girl and she was reminded of the times that she and Haru used to spend together, his hair was a little like Haru's as well.

"Daisuke-kun," a girl with long black hair and hazel eyes asked as she looked to him, he gave a soft laugh as he pushed her to his chest. How come some people could be so in love? She touched her pony tail awkwardly showing just how shy she was.

"Evelyn," Daisuke smiled as he touched her nose where there was a small amount of ice cream before winking, "I thought you said that you'd eat all the ice cream I bought you,"

Evelyn froze, could Daisuke-kun get any cuter! Rin blinked as she watched the two of them, how come he was so charming that her heart beat as she looked at him, he seemed so adorable with this girl as if they were the perfect couple that had replaced her and Haru. "So...what are we doing next?"

"I thought that we might be able to go to the arcade and maybe have some pizza," he leaned forward kissing Evelyn's neck, "Now wait right there alright, I'm going to go get you a napkin to clean your nose."

"Aww," Evelyn laughed before feeling Daisuke kiss her, it was as if the two of them belonged together and this hurt Rin even more. "That's how you should have done it," she smiled as she leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Go use the little boy's room then."

After seeing Daisuke leave Rin didn't know what came over her and she walked over to Evelyn, hoping that she could talk to someone for once in her life. "You two are pretty cute," she sighed, tears gathering in her eyes as she knew how much she loved her own boyfriend.

"Are you saying you want him?" Evelyn asked, deciding that Rin was another girl who just wanted her perfect Daisuke-kun, "Just because you look like me doesn't mean you can have him. Don't you already have a boyfriend?"

Rin froze hesitantly, "I...I don't know,"

"Well you better know before you eye my guy," she laughed before walking away and taking Daisuke-kun's arm. Rin froze before Momiji tapped her back.

"Crepe time," he smiled as Rin actually thanked him and took hers.

**Later that Night:**

Kureno sat silently in Akito's room that night, "So why hasn't my ox come Kureno!! It's been fourteen hours!" she yelled at him as the rooster closed his eyes trying to think of the best way to deal with the situation. "Kureno..."

"Akito," Kureno looked to her sharply, "I'm going to be leaving the main house unless..." okay this was blackmail but he couldn't just sit by and watch Hatsuharu deteriorate. There was a loud crash as the small girl stood up as she pointed at him.

"You promised me that you would always stay with me Kureno! Why would you do this?" she seemed to cry within herself as she looked at him, "You can't do this to me Kureno!! You can't!!"

"It seems you have all the use you need out of Hatsuharu-san now that he can stay by your side instead," Kureno felt odd and disturbed as he tested out this new form of manipulation, it felt so wrong to him, beneath him in a way. "Akito, you're going to have to let Hatsuharu go or the whole family will start to turn away."

"Is that why you're leaving Kureno!?" Akito sobbed, the tears in her eyes as she held tightly to Kureno's hand, how could one of her own Zodiac leave her? "You wouldn't! You're lying to me, you wouldn't leave me! You promised!"

"I made that promise to a young girl who wanted friends, acceptance and a family that would remain. Don't you want people to look at you and want to be around you, don't you need your Zodiac bonds to grow stronger." He took a deep breath in, where had he found the balls to say all of this,

"But you can't just change your mind Kureno..." Akito begged in horror as she watched Kureno take the knife Haru had been using to his wrist,lining it up with one of the veins. "Kureno! Don't..." she ran to him and sobbed, hoping to remove the knife from his hands. "But...I...I"

"Release him, please Akito..." Kureno begged her with tears in his eyes as he slid the knife over and saw her eyes widen with fright. Had he really done that, "I'll promise to stay with you forever no matter what but please give me this."

"But...he...he won't stay" the goddess shivered as she looked around wildly, "He won't stay, he'll leave me! I don't hate him Kureno but, but I had to keep him here! I had to keep playing with him so that we could deepen our bond! Why! Why...do I..."

"You don't hate Hatsuharu?" Hatori asked the girl as she shook her head quickly, "Then why have you already done this much to him..."

"Because he...if I stopped he'd leave me, he's..." the girl cried as Hatori walked over to her, kicking a roll of bandages over to Kureno. "He'll leave me if I release him...he won't forgive me..."

Hatori froze, at least they were making some steps here. "Have you forgotten his good qualities?" the doctor asked stroking the girl's hair, "Akito, have you forgotten his empathy? If you talk to him and ask for his forgiveness then..."

"I'd probably forgive you," a weak voice added to the end, as a tired man stood with his walker in the hallway.

**Yeah, I can guess that some people dislike the last part about how easy it was and stuff and how it should have been more dramatic. I can tell you I had twenty ideas before reading this, some will be shown at the end in the deleted scene part but I decided against this, no matter how sad those scenes were.**


	35. Chapter Thirty Four :: I'm Free!

**Apology: **No OC's this chapter – OC's next chapter

**THANKYOU TO MY FEW REVIEWERS CH THIRTY THREE: You Five rock!**

kouga's older woman, Kyonkichi-san, raion, Rinny87, rockangel160

**CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR: I'M FREE**

Hatori froze, at least they were making some steps here. "Have you forgotten his good qualities?" the doctor asked stroking the girl's hair, "Akito, have you forgotten his empathy? If you talk to him and ask for his forgiveness then..."

"I'd probably forgive you," a weak voice added to the end, as a tired man stood with his walker in the hallway. He had changed dramatically over the course of a few months and had turned from a young, hot, 127lb teen into a damaged, battered, 225lb man.

Akito's eyes widened as she caught hold of the boy who, for a long time, had been her puppet. How could he be standing here saying this to her? "You...you..hate me..."

"No," Haru whispered shaking his head as he closed his eyes, "No Akito, I don't hate you," he dared himself to speak hoping that Akito wouldn't react negatively to this, "It's about what you've felt Akito-san, what you've told most people around here, you and your Zodiac live in a different world but, even as Zodiac members, we all live in our own worlds Akito. I can't judge the world you see but I'd like to continue to be supportive as the ox."

"But..what about..." the girl shivered as Hatori managed to hold her, "What about Isuzu...aren't you mad at me...don't you hate me?"

The boy shivered as he put both hands on his walker nearly falling down, "Akito..." he whispered, "I don't know why you hate her, maybe the resemblance to Re..."

"Drop that topic Hatsuharu," Hatori advised the ox as he managed to restrain Akito, stroking her hair back, "Sssh, just listen to him Akito..."

Haru offered the doctor a nod in thanks for stopping that train of thought, "I am mad because of that and I may always have that anger I can't deny that Akito, but, I'm trying my best to understand what you can see. I have an apology of my own to make,"

The girl stopped, why would this wreck apologize to her? She had ruined him! "What? Why?"

"The last time I properly came to see you, I lost the fight with my black side," he admitted, "I got angry and forgot to take a look at the world the way that you can see it. I regretted doing that to you Akito, I overstepped my boundaries that time because I felt angry at what you had done to Rin." Haru took a deep breath in hoping that that would help somewhat, perhaps now that he had a time to say all of this Akito would understand, that she would forgive him.

"Well...what if I were to let you go?" Akito asked as Haru looked down softly, "What then?"

"I'd be thankful that I be allowed to live free from this house," he replied honestly, "But, that doesn't mean I would make major changes then before I moved here, I would still be able to be reached if you were to call for me. Whenever you need me, I'll come to your side, I'm still joined to you as one of your Zodiac."

"Then," Akito smiled, "I'll release you Hatsuharu but I want you to live in that outside house..."

"Sensei's house?" Haru asked surprised, his eyes widening, "Akito, sensei doesn't have room there" he froze, he shouldn't have said that but..he saw Akito's cold glare.

"You are to stay with Shigure and the other outsiders unless you feel you need immediate help." Haru nodded, he had no idea how he would ever make this up to everyone but he'd do something to repay their kindness. "So you're free to go as long as you get those things unsewn."

Haru smiled weakly as he repeated those words, "I'm free to go..."

**The Next Morning:**

Rin groggily awoke as she watched Hana packing a bag to leave, "What are you doing?" she asked tears in her eyes as the phone rang and she groaned, was that the noise that had woken her up? "Is there a fricken.."

"Honda, Tohru speaking" the girl answered before her eyes widened, "Someone at the front desk for...our room? Oh is there anything else..umm..that you could tell us." She paused listening and then nodded, "That's right Yuki-kun and Isuzu-san are from the Sohma family...umm..."

"Tohru?" Yuki asked having been woken up an hour ago, he watched as she put the phone down and dashed to get her slippers on to go downstairs, he joined her and slipped hers up as Rin stared at the two of them oddly. "Well we'll," he froze as Rin joined them, it turned out that she'd been sleeping in a nightgown that could pass as a dress and she pulled on Haru's white coat.

After a couple more moments the three of them stumbled into the entrance room, Rin looked angry, Yuki was still sleep deprived but Tohru carried her usual smile. "Hello," Tohru smiled bowing to the first person before she saw Hatori standing there with a walker, "Hatori-san," she laughed as Yuki held her arm back.

"Who did you bring Hatori?" Yuki asked trying to protect Tohru but then spotted the person in the wheelchair, "Haru!!" he laughed before seeing the heavy scar on his forehead and the bruise where the thing was before. "You got it off,"

"He," Haru paused remembering that he promised Hatori he'd keep Akito's secret safe, "Let me go."

"Akito..what?" Rin asked before running to him and holding him tightly, "Baby...are you..."

"I'm free to be with you, if you still want me that is..." he looked down at the floor scared that she'd deny him that but instead she started kissing him everywhere she could.

"I want you," she said possessively as Tohru stood back, the tears in her own eyes. Yuki smiled, laughing out of relief for his friend.

"Yuki," Hatori spoke gesturing him to the side as Rin stared at the rat jealously, "Hatsuharu," he whispered in a lowered voice, "Is still not completely sane, he has giggle fits and sometimes he'll still revert back to child mode. I'm looking into getting him therapy and putting him on medication so there are some things I need for him to do if he's allowed to stay here although since Isuzu is here..."

"I think we can take care of him," Yuki nodded, "But, if something does happen we can contact you right? He looked back to see how the two interacted and laughed, "We'll try our best,"

"Thanks, so Haru it's alright if I leave you here isn't it? Do you have enough room in the cars..." Hatori asked to make sure, "He needs room..."

"I can squash in somewhere," White Haru piped up before Rin stared at him.

"No you idiot, you're sitting in the front with me, I brought our car, it has a wheelchair ramp...I don't want to take my eyes off of you" she looked down in front of him and then took his hand and placed it on her belly, "Rinoa's glad that her daddy's back as well..."

Haru frowned before his eyes grew wider, "Am I going to be a bad daddy? Will she hate me Rin?"

"Why would she hate you?" Rin whispered, "Who could hate you, but you know what I'm really glad I have someone to hang out with tomorrow."

"Can Yuki come too?" Haru asked innocently as Rin closed her eyes and nodded weakly before looking to the rat.

"Of course I'll come Haru," he smiled squatting down on the ground, "Rin, Hatori wants a word with you," he told the older girl before noticing that the Sohmas from another room had joined them and Momiji smiled, bouncing over to Haru.

"Oh my gosh Ha-chan!" he squeaked as Hiro took a step back amazed by his condition,"Ha-chan!" he hugged him tightly, "Welcome back! Welcome back Ha-chan, oh! Oh! I bought you something," he laughed before taking out the sweatshirt and handing it to him.

Haru took it before smiling, "Thanks Mo but...how can I repay you?" he put the sweatshirt on backwards and stared at it confused, it felt a bit loose but maybe a large wouldn't have fit. "It disappears,"

"Well it happens to do that if you wear it backwards," Yuki smiled before seeing Haru turn it and nod, "Very good Haru," he nodded patting his cousin's head, "It's good to have you back."

"Well yeah but you know what this means right?" Momiji asked rocking himself back and forth on his feet, "Tomorrow we're going to have to think about room arrangements,"

"No need, " Hana laughed, "Arisa and I will bunk with Kagura-chan," she stood behind them as the three Sohma's knew what that would mean. Kyo was bunking with Momiji, Hiro and Kisa.

**Sorry that it's short but hey this is my second today -**


	36. Chapter Thirty Five :: Not Good Enough

**Something which I hate:**

Having grown up in England during the majority of my child years I have been used to the expression, **"**_**I couldn't car**__**e less**_**"** that means that you have absolutely lost any amount of care and interest you have in a subject such as:

_**I **__**couldn't**__** care less how many people read Twilight.**_

However the phrase which seriously bugs me is: "_**I could care less"**___ which means that you at least care a little about what happened since you have the ability to care less about the subject such as:

_**I ****could**** care less about Fruits Basket (...but I'm not going to)** _meaning that you have some amount of interest in Takaya's series.

Hope that made people a little smarter

Myst

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Fruits Basket, **Atsuko **is **Kyki – The Late Night Writer's **character and **Midori **is **Mii-chan loves youu's **character

**THANKYOU REVIEWERS CH. THIRTY FOUR:**

Mii-chan loves youu, nami4027, toshirogurl, x-BlueEyedBeauty-x,

**CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE: NOT GOOD ENOUGH**

"So," Yuki smiled, coming back from getting the order, "Rin, jelly right?" he asked as Haru looked at it, "Haru you sure you don't want anything, you shouldn't starve yourself alright," he put a hand on the ox's shoulder hoping to comfort him, "I know you want to lose weight but you have to at least drink something, it's summer after all."

Haru gazed sadly at the table, "I can't put on more weight, I have to lose it..."

"Right now?" the rat questioned before taking a deep breath in, "Water? I can get you water you know..."

"Haru..." Rin whispered, laying her head on his shoulder, "Drink what you want alright? We'll find some way to exercise together, I'm going to have to exercise after Rinoa is born and it'd be nice to do it with you, but, when you feel able to walk alright?"

"Small milk..." the cow finally spoke up as Yuki tapped his back,

"I'll be right back alright?" Yuki smiled as Haru fell silently, Rin watched him as she picked at her jelly not wanting to pry anymore. As the two of them were sitting there Rin stretched her hands forward slightly tired and stared into the face of a brown haired guy. She blinked, what the hell was he doing here?

"Hey babe, you wanna spend some time with me if your dad doesn't mind that is," he grinned lowering Haru's level of confidence, did he really look that aged?

"Who are you talking to," Rin asked dryly as she raised an eyebrow, "Me or Rinoa?"

"Who's Rinoa?" the guy blinked as Rin leaned forward, she held Haru's hand tightly.

"OUR unborn baby, you know you've got a real problem asking me out in front of my boyfriend," she glared as the brunette backed up surprised.

"You mean this fatass is your boyfriend? God what a lazy asshole..." the boy started before BAM! Haru reached forward taking hold of the guy's collar.

"You got a real problem asking a pregnant woman out! Just because yo u think you're Mr. BigShot doesn't mean jack you got it!" he grinned pulling him tighter before Rin forced his hand back, Akito had weakened him enough so that Rin could help.

"Ssh baby" she whispered, putting a hand to his cheek, "Don't turn black okay..." she found the guy still there before glaring. "Either you go away or you're going to have a very unpleasant time sitting down once I kick your ass."

At that moment Yuki got back with the milk and stared at the guy, "What are you doing?" he asked before the guy dusted himself off.

"God, you people are all freaks!" he commented before going off.

Yuki blinked in confusion, "Haru?" he asked weakly, "You okay, so I managed to locate where the nearest arcade is and hopefully we don't find that stupid cat today."

"Yuki," Haru asked looking down, "Can you help me with something?"

The rat nodded, "Sure, what is it?"

"I really want to graduate high school," the ox looked down hoping that that favor could be performed and that he wasn't asking that much.

"Okay," Yuki nodded, "I'll help you, don't worry you'll be able to graduate."

**Meanwhile**

"Tohru!" Momiji laughed as the two continued their shopping date, "Let's go sing karaoke okay?" he asked as Tohru looked shyly at all the things Momiji-kun had bought for her. Sure they were all small things but it all eventually added up, why was Momiji-kun always so nice to her? It had been bad enough last night when Uo and Hana had asked her to take those maternity clothes and now Momiji-kun. She had to find a way to make it up to everyone!

"Oh, okay" Tohru smiled shyly, "Maybe they'll have some songs with violins in them,"

"Yep, like wish upon a star," the bunny smiled with a wink, "Tohru-chan," he tried, almost crying, "I...I think there's something I have to tell you."

The girl froze and tilted her head to the side, "Okay Momiji-kun, umm...is everything alright. Oh no! I said something wrong didn't I...I..."

"You could never do anything wrong," the bunny fidgeted nervously, "You're perfect Tohru."

"Oh I... " Tohru whispered, "I'm nothing close to perfect, Momiji-kun is too kind and he always makes me happy. Momiji-kun is closer to perfect than I am..."

"Tohru," the blonde spoke before walking over to her and kissed her, holding her tightly, "Please always be happy," he told her, "Tohru I really like you..."

"I really like you too Kyo-kun," Tohru spoke as she closed her eyes before backing up and seeing Momiji about to break, "Umm...I mean Momiji-kun, I like being your friend, it makes me happy to have so much fun with you, umm...I..."

"Hey," Momiji pointed to a crepe stand a small way away, "You want a crepe?"

"Oh umm...yes Momiji-kun if that's alright, I'll buy though, you've already done too much for me, you're one of my favorite friends Momiji-kun..." Tohru pulled out some money from her wallet and went towards the crepe stand already recognizing the bunny crepe Momiji would want with the pear slices sticking up as ears.

"Thanks Tohru" the bunny laughed leaning against a wall as he watched her leave. Once he was alone two girls came up to him, one of these girls was short with reddish orange hair and the other had died read hair and was only three inches shorter than the bunny.

"Momiji-kun?" the older girl asked as Momiji nodded, "Oh my gosh! Yay!" she squealed before stretching her arms, "Are you not gonna give me a hug again?" she whined as Momiji laughed, he shook his head and hugged her. "You don't remember me?" the girl asked before grabbing hold of his shirt, "It's me Momiji-kun we went to middle school together,"

Momiji frowned before smiling once he realized it, "Atsuko-chan," he turned to the smaller girl, "Midori-chan! I'm surprised the two of you recognized me but then you've grown up a lot too!"

"Not really," Atsuko smiled as Momiji shook his head,

"No that's not true, Atsuko-chan and Midori-chan are a lot more beautiful," he blushed as he said that and Tohru turned to hear him say that, there was a weird spark in her chest, she wasn't jealous right? But then why did she have this want inside of her to belong to him, as if the babies wanted him to be their daddy.

"Momiji!!" Midori yelled bouncing about before smiling, "You can't really mean that can you?" she asked, "Didn't you miss me at all?"

"Hmm," the guy thought,

"What do you mean hmm?" Midori asked as she stared at the bunny and Atsuko had to restrain her.

"It was sad that we weren't able to go to the same high school," the girl sniffed feeling a touch of teenage angst at seeing Momiji after so long, "So," she looked up at him with her blue eyes, "What are you doing here? Did you even think I would be here?"

"Nope," Momiji grinned as the two girls stared at him half-annoyed, half-saddened, "But I'm glad I got to talk to you two again. Anyway I have to go so...have a good vacation..."

Tohru froze as she saw Momiji walking over to her, why did she light up inside when she saw him? She didn't understand but hopefully her fun with Momiji would last a very long time.

**Meanwhile:**

Yuki froze as he neared the arcade to see the cat waiting there, he didn't say anything hoping that they would go by unnoticed or before Kyo went cat anyway. He tried not to say anything but froze as Haru rolled himself over and looked up, tilting his head to the side, "What's Kyo-kun doing?"

"None of your business you freak!" the cat snapped at the cow, Haru stared down rubbing the top of his arm uncomfortably, Rin got a little angry about this but Haru looked up at them.

"Can I talk to Kyo-kun alone?" he asked with a slight tilt of his head as Rin bit her top lip,

"Fine, but...come in afterwards alright," she whispered as she saw Yuki stand up to Kyo.

"You lay one hand on him in anger and I'll freaking make you wish you were never born" he growled as he patted Haru's shoulder and left with Rin, deeply regretting doing so.

"So..." Kyo asked, his eyes narrowing as he glared at the ox, "What is it you retard?"

"How has Kyo-kun been?" Haru tried gently hoping to calm Kyo down somewhat, he tried not to get angry and see into Kyo's world, how much pain was his older cousin feeling right now?

"What the hell do you care you asshole! You should be back with Akito!" his eyes widened, why did seeing Haru here make him feel so angry? Why was everyone so pleased that this ox was finally free? Why!? "You know, you're the reason my life is over..."

"Your..." the seventeen year old began but frowned, "I think you have a lot to live for," he pointed to the crane game that Kyo was playing with. "How do you think it'd feel to live in there?"

"I don't freaking care!" Kyo kicked the game and some of the prizes bounced about,

"Isn't Kyo happy he might get to be a father?" Haru asked hoping that he could cheer him up somehow, he pointed to the kittens. "Kyo might have kittens," he smiled in his white Haru phase.

The cat covered his eyes getting really annoyed about this, "You think you're being funny. I bet Rinoa or whatever the hell her name is doesn't want a dad so fat and disgusting."

Haru frowned before looking down, "I don't know how good a father I'll be but I..."

Kyo froze as he gazed at Haru and then kicked him, taking the hands of the wheelchair and spinning him around before punching him in the shoulder. He wasn't sure what to expect but as Haru sat there a small amount of blood trickled from the bandaged part where Kyo had hit him and the ox started giggling again, "What is wrong with you!?"

"I'm sane..." he admitted starting to break again "I'm okay...I'm okay..."

"What the hell is freaking wrong with you!!" Kyo yelled again before Yuki grabbed his wrist and kicking him back.

"He's mentally ill you asshole," he told Kyo as Rin tried to get Haru calm and under control.


	37. Chapter Thirty Six :: Anger

**THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS CH 35 : FILLED IN LATER**

CHAPTER THIRTY SIX : ANGER

The soft wind blew through the trees outside as Yuki knocked on the room Kyo was staying in, it was early evening and Tohru and Momiji hadn't returned, somehow Kisa and Hiro seemed to be avoiding Kyo, not that the rat could blame them but that left the cat alone. Without waiting for an answer he opened the door and stepped through, making surer to remove his slippers in the entrance way.

"There you are you stupid cat," Yuki commented as he stood over where Kyo lay, "I need a word with you..."

"I'm trying to take a nap you damn rat," the teen told him, closing his eyes and snuggling deeper into the covers.

"Do I look like I care?" Yuki asked in a hollow manner, "What did you do to Haru?"

"Stupid ox deserves it," Kyo muttered as Yuki turned from him beginning to laugh coldly, "What's your problem damn rat!?"

"Really, that's new to me," the prince spoke whilst glaring at him, "Who do you think you are to decide that? What the hell has he done wrong exactly!?" The rat kicked his rival so he rolled slightly but Kyo stood up to defend himself, "Tell me, I think I might be missing it."

"You know with that cow fulfilling Akito's needs he doesn't really need anyone else does he?" he stood up before trying to defend himself from any attacks that might come.

"So you're just a selfish bastard," the grey haired boy nodded to himself, "I see, you just think it's alright that he has to go through hell as long as it saves your sorry butt. I'm sure that he thinks the same way,"

"Well maybe he should have stayed," the cat growled as Yuki kicked him back but Kyo managed to get to his feet, "It would be better if someone killed him now, he has nothing to live for."

"Oh really because for your knowledge he has an unborn daughter and a girlfriend and friends, he has a lot of people who want him here!" he yelled as Momiji paused in the doorway with Tohru carrying a lot of bags. Yuki took a look to where they entered and Kyo took the opportunity to hit his cousin's shoulder.

"It's not Kyo-kun's fault," Tohru added as she dropped the bags and rushed over to Kyo-kun's side, a sense of anger coming through and she just wished that it wasn't pointed at Yuki-kun.

"So it's not his fault that he was trying to beat up a disabled person!?" he snapped as Momiji's eyes widened.

"That's sick Kyo," he muttered looking away before Tohru took a step towards Yuki.

"Yuki-kun listen it's not Kyo-kun's fault, are you really cruel enough to accuse Kyo-kun of these actions, maybe you should have failed your entrance exam if you didn't know how good a person Kyo-kun is..." she glared at the rat as Yuki took a step backwards in shock, were these the hormones?

"Hatsuharu is mentally ill, it's unfair to fight him," Yuki told her still feeling the need to defend Haru, he couldn't just betray his cousin because of Tohru's stray emotions.

"Maybe Hatsuharu asked for it, maybe he asked to fight Kyo-kun!" Tohru argued as Yuki blinked, was Tohru even listening to what she was saying? "Yuki-kun shouldn't defend Hatsuharu-san without realizing that Kyo-kun is right, the cat monster is wrong."

"He IS the cat monster!" Yuki hissed pointing a finger in Kyo's direction, "That's who he's always been..." he froze as Tohru slapped him.

"Kyo-kun is not evil and cold, maybe Yuki-kun is the cold one," she spoke before starting to cry, due to the mood swings and Kyo tried to comfort her, this angered Yuki more.

"He thinks that Haru should still be locked up so that he can get free..." he commented as Tohru looked away.

"I think he should be locked up too, if Hatsuharu-san was locked up," she cried again as Kyo held her hand, "Then..then Kyo-kun wouldn't have to leave me..."

Momiji and Yuki stood there in shock, they never expected Tohru to say anything like this. It showed that Tohru wasn't looking for a relationship with either of them when they had that stupid cat for company. "Whatever," the rat shrugged as he walked out of the room. Hanging his head, he decided to go back to his room. Would Haru yell at him?

Entering the room he saw Rin stroking Haru's short hair back and as she sat up Rin gave the prince a sharp look, "He's doing better," she told him weakly, "Stopped giggling to himself twenty minutes ago or..."

"Sorry about that," Haru apologised as he sat up and reached for his walker so he could stand, "Yuki what's wrong?" he questioned seeing his depressed look. He tried to search his face for the answer, "Yuki?"

"Haru," the rat asked, "Why do you try so hard to be nice?" he looked down shaking his head, why the hell did he just ask that, it wasn't that there was anything wrong with that.

"Because it's wrong to judge people," the cow spoke up honestly, "Like Kyo-kun, he can't help what he did and I must have angered him."

"You didn't do anything wrong, you can stop feeling guilty you know..." Rin groaned as Haru let his eyes fall to a gentle close.

"Kyo's right you know, without me being out he gets more time to be free," the damaged teen commented, "Akito would think of me as the one to be in the wrong and would concentrate on me, Kyo wouldn't have interested him too much but now Kyo's under Akito's eyes once again. I understand why he's angry at me." There was a moment of silence before Rin got behind Haru.

"Why don't you come back to bed baby, nothing's your fault, you don't need to feel guilty for anything." There was another knock on the door and Yuki turned to get it seeing that it was Momiji instead of Tohru waiting to come in.

"Momiji!" Haru smiled before noticing Momiji's depressed expression, "Momiji? You alright?"

"It's Tohru-chan," the bunny whispered looking at the ground, "I think that she's in love with Kyo..." there was a pause and Rin lifted an eyebrow.

"What the hell has that got to do with you?"

**Okay that was pathetically short but I'm going through some stuff...**

**Only read the next part if you can handle teenage angst and have any growing interest in my life**

**I feel extremely suicidal and depressed today and yesterday**


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven :: Verbal Abuse

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Fruits Basket, **TJ **is **rockangel160's **submission

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE:**

95Elizabeth, Ambuu, Katrina Tora, Konoha Lotus, kouga's older woman, Kyki – The Late Night Writer, Lily Lorelei, loretta537, Mii-chan loves youu, monkeysatemyhomework0.o, nami4027, PinkLikeCool, raccu, raion, rockangel160, Sagesther, sasunarusupporter-lolzies

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS CHAPTER THIRTY SIX:**

95Elizabeth, Ambuu, animemanganet, ChibixNeko, GHSNEKO, Katrina Tora, Konoha Lotus, kouga's older woman, Lily Lorelei, Mii-chan loves youu,monkeysatemyhomework0.o, nami4027, PinkLikeCool**, **raion, Rinny87,rockangel160, thiefkingbakura4eva, toshirogurl

**Explanation and Special Thank you:**

Hey, although I did say and mean that I felt suicidal that didn't mean I was going to commit it, sorry for giving everyone the wrong impression. I take drugs to help me feel better since I've been diagnosed with BPD. Also thank you so much **raion-chan **who I must have bored to death with all my venting.

**CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN : VERBAL ABUSE**

Later that night Rin had requested jellies and so she and Haru had decided to go down and get some, as well as some healthier snacks for Haru. Once downstairs Rinoa had started acting up and Rin had rushed to the bathroom as Haru stayed there with his walker, his wheelchair was parked downstairs from earlier. Haru looked up into the night, he was the cause of Kyo kun's unhappiness wasn't he? He mentally kicked himself for this, selfish, he was so selfish.

"Uh, sumimasen," a foreign blonde haired man asked as he came closer to Haru, his wife and child followed closely behind, "Eigo wo hanashimasuka?"

Haru froze, they had just asked him if he could speak English and he looked down uncomfortably, "_Not...much but little...Do Haru's best." _This was awkward but he'd try to help, he could already see the small red haired girl staring at him and smiling.

"_Well we're trying to find out hotel room, it's supposed to be around here somewhere" _the man continued looking around at the different things.

"_You try find room..." _Haru repeated to himself so he wouldn't lose that information, "_You have keyblade?"_

"_Keyblade_!" the girl chirped, "_Daddy I wanna play Kingdom Hearts_" she laughed as Haru smiled a little starting to think of Rinoa being like this.

"_Key?" _the blonde man asked and Haru nodded, "_No, we haven't picked them up yet but I have a map, do you think you could walk with us and help us find it."_

"_Aaron do you really think we should ask him, he's using a walker," _Haru paused, puzzled with what was happening all he could pick up with was "think we ask him use walker". He stared at the metal thing in front of him uncomfortably.

"Gomen," Haru spoke _up, "I stayed here, Haru's girlfriend in toilet seat. She have person inside who eat her..."_

"_You think you could point us in the right direction?" _Aaron continued as Haru looked down.

"_I better to not, Haru's girlfriend come back and be dragon. She red and spit on you. Stomp foot and no like people. _Gomen." Haru froze as the foreigners thanked him and he closed his eyes before he felt something smack him in the face, he rubbed his cheek and looked up expecting to see Kyo there. Instead it was a very angry, very upset brunette.

"I hate you," she snapped at him as Haru's eyes widened, why was Tohru acting this way? "I hate your selfishness!"

Haru blinked as people started to stare at him, he tilted his head to the side, "My selfishness? Honda-san are you talking about Kyo-kun, listen I'm sorry but.."

"What you're so selfish Hatsuharu! Mother told me that people like you were the reason she dropped out of high school," she sniffed overwhelmed by this sadness and her hormones were working with her, she slapped Haru again as he put one hand to his already bruised cheek, his other hand clutching to the walker so he wouldn't fall.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't think about Kyo-kun, I really..." the ox began explaining himself.

"No of course you weren't!" Tohru cried, her eyes red and puffy, "You were thinking about yourself all the time weren't you!?"

Haru shook his head to this, "Rin," he told her before Tohru flicked him right where his scar was, god this girl had completely flipped out. Haru felt the tears creep in his eyes and he put a hand to his head wanting the pain to stop but slipped, his hands quickly grasped the metal apparatus in front of him. Tohru took the opportunity to flick his scar a couple more times.

"You should think about Kyo-kun and what Kyo-kun must be going through or do you enjoy taking the father of my children away from me!?" she snapped before trying to pull away the walker, what the hell was wrong with her? Haru's eyes grew wider but he hung onto the walker for dear life, he didn't want to fall over in front of everyone.

"Honda-san, I don't want Rinoa to grow up without a father," he told her before feeling incredibly guilty for that but he had been looking forward to playing with her, taking her to school, reading to her at night but maybe Kyo would make a better dad and Rin might be alright on her own.

"Oh so let the person less equipped be the father, mother always told me that a father was the best man for the job, that a father was someone who was loved, you're not love and you already walked away from her, shows how committed you are to being a father!" she started crying again and kicked him in the leg until he fell onto the floor. "You're horrible doing that to Kyo-kun."

Haru looked at his shin and nodded, "I know, I am horrible, Honda-san I really apologize, I'm sorry. Maybe I should go back and turn myself into Akito!" He forced himself to stand, climbing up the walker.

"So go back! Go away no one wants you here!" she snapped as Rin grew incredibly angry. From this position she could only see Tohru getting hurt but she didn't know by who and that on her own made her feel incredibly angry. Who was this jerk thinking that he could take advantage of her, scum, that's what he was!

Without another thought Rin dashed over and grabbed the man by the collar, forcing him against the wall, "You got a real problem taking advantage of a pregnant woman you..." she froze as she realized who it was she had pinned against the wall, "Haru?"

"Ow," the ox whispered, closing his eyes and letting the tears fall, "Hurts...hurts...hurts..."

"Oh god, baby," Rin said gently, "Where?" she whispered letting him go, she froze before she looked between Tohru, her first friend and Haru, her everything. "What's going on here?"

"It's him," Tohru spoke, "He's disgusting, he can't see that he's keeping the real father from being locked up..."

"What?" Rin asked completely confused, "He's going to be a dad too, Haru what did you say to her?"

"I haven't said anything...I don't think," Haru told Rin before tilting his head, "Honda-san why are you mad at me again?"

"Because I hate you! Mother would have too, someone so fat and manipulative and selfish. I bet you're stupid as well, the ox is always stupid," the brunette muttered as Rin turned to look back at Haru.

"I know his black personality isn't the best thing Tohru but," she sighed, why did she have to stoop to using this word, "Please don't say these things to him and Haru, why are you turning black? I thought that you weren't angry right now."

"He's always angry" Tohru started crying as Rin held her, she understood what hormones were but she didn't think that the girl could do anything wrong. "He hates ever-ever-everyone."

"Hatsuharu," Rin forced herself to say looking after him, "You're becoming more like Akito aren't you?, Why Tohru?"

"I'm becoming like Akito?" the cow blinked completely confused to this situation and especially that two pregnant women were now angry at him. "Rin, I don't know what I've done wrong..."

"You're keeping Kyo-kun away from me," Tohru sobbed as she rubbed her eyes, "You're so rude to him!"

"Wait, you're mad at Haru because of Kyo?" Rin asked forcing herself to make sense, she turned to Haru and then looked away oddly, how was this guy rude and mean and selfish, no, that wasn't the Haru she knew. "Tohru, why don't you just go back to the room and take a nap or, some crap like that," she advised before the girl shook her head.

"No, I swapped with Momiji so I could be close to Kyo-kun," she told her stubbornly as Rin tilted her head to the side and then looked to Haru.

"Haru," she whispered holding his hand as she frowned at Tohru, was it really her fault and not Haru's black side? "I'm sorry baby about what I said, now let's get your wheelchair and we can go see what kind of food there is that you can eat."

Rin froze as she watched Tohru leave, something was wrong with her, extremely wrong.

**Meanwhile**

Hiro and Kisa held hands in the grocery store, this was the last place they would go today and hopefully they wouldn't meet that same brat who had appeared everywhere. He was probably the most annoying ten year old Hiro had ever met and he really wanted to give the kid a piece of his mind.

"Oh Hiro look," Kisa pointed at the pig shaped pork buns, "Don't those look so delicious?" she asked with a weak smile as the ram nodded. He felt the money in his hand, he was seriously going to buy her one of those if that was what she wanted. "Don't they remind you of Kagura-nee?"

"Kind of," the boy replied before his eyes widened as he realized who had cut to the front of the line, the same annoying ten year old.

"Hello," the woman behind the counter smiled, "What would you like?"

"I want all the pig buns!" the boy yelled as the woman nodded, took out a box and put all the buns in there, "I do like pig buns!" he took a look to Kisa who was slightly disappointed, "I like them the most!"

"Yeah just like you want to be the first on a ride, first to the movie, first to get cotton candy," Hiro groaned as Kisa squeezed his hand.

"It's okay Hiro-kun, I'll just ask for something else," Kisa tried to smile as the boy continued to talk about how much he liked the pig buns so that he could make Kisa feel jealous and sad that she didn't have any. Once paid for the boy took the bun and stood next to Kisa. "The pig buns are so nice!" he told her eating one in front of them.

"Ummm..." Kisa began, "It's good that you like it,"

"Hey kid you really gonna eat all those?" Hiro tried, "What's your name?"

"TJ," the boy spoke through a mouthful as the ram stared into his squinty eyes, "You're ugly,"

"Oh so you think that just because you cut in line in front of us that that makes you right to criticize us," Hiro began to argue as Kisa took a step towards the counter to make an order, "Just because you happen to know your katakana and how to count to ten."

"You're an idiot!" TJ yelled at him, beginning to get angry, "You're smelly and ugly!"

"Oh really?" Hiro cocked his head to the side, "And who are you to say that to me? You think that you can just go around insulting people and somehow that makes you better than everyone else. You really think that you can cut in line everywhere as if you're the only person in the entire world who makes some difference, with that face I'm surprised you're not crying for your mother."

"Well you're too noisy!" TJ started again, "And you have funny hair! Funny clothes! You smell funny too! I'm better than you are!" he looked around to see Rin pushing Haru and turned round to point at Haru as well, "You're ugly too!"

"I'm ugly?" Haru asked looking down not sure why he was getting all this abuse from everyone, was he just cursed to receive it.

"Listen kid!" Rin cut in, "You wanna apologize or you wanna cry to your mummy?"

"You're the same," TJ commented pointing to Rin and then to Hiro

"Didn't anyone tell you it was bad to point at people!" both Rin and Hiro said together as Haru and Kisa let sweatdrops run down their foreheads.

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE FAVORITED THIS STORY SO FAR**

-Azn-Grl-Furuba-Fan-, 95Elizabeth, 9xDance Water Dancex9, A Phoenix Tear, Aelita56, akki818, Ambuu, animeisawesome, animeprincess32, astrohuckleberry, babyC.jelly.beany.bug, BandGeek99, bella27137, Bleeding from the heart, BrokenHearted-Ninja, brownsugar91, ChibixNeko, Da Ninja Penguin-, DemonicLittleChild, fearyofthenight, GirLover22, H3110-KiTtY, IceAngel5, imthegirlyoulookatbutneversee, Katrina Tora, Konoha Lotus, kouga's older woman, Kyonkichi-san, Lady Ayami, Lilliya Bbx, lilmisstwilightgirl, Lily Lorelei, luffylova12, luna-moonkitty, MeleeMoo, Mercyfyre, Mii-chan loves youu, mit-chan007, mizblond, monkeysatemyhomework0.o, Ms. Melancholy, nami4027, nikkinaz6, PinkLikeCool, princess-cutiepie-89, Princess-goth, raccu, ROSELIACOOL, Rhiannon Summer, Riku Lover101, Running to my Heart, Sakky-chan, sasunarusupporter-lolzies, Silver Wolf Demon, skullXqueen815, snoopykid2991, sweetmonkey5, TinGirl314, Tornado-Fawkes, toshirogurl, UltimateShipper2008, VinterBarn, Volturi-fied, X-Blue.Eyed.Bunny-X, xxSohmaxHatorixx,

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE PUT THIS STORY ON ALERT SO FAR**

-Azn-Grl-Furuba-Fan-, 95Elizabeth,alyhaly Ambuu, AngelEtty, animeisawesome, animemanganet,AnonymousSparkle**, **avidlydreamingbabyC.jelly.beany.bug, BandGeek99, Belizma-chan,Bleeding from the heart**, **boogotu,BunBun-Zarkelador,brownsugar91, cherryberrysweetie, ChibixNeko,Da Ninja Penguin-,draganett, Enigma-Nemesis,Fou-Chan, foxydog, fullmoon127, GHSNEKO,H3110-KiTtY,Hiro Sohma,ih8snape, imthegirlyoulookatbutneversee, Jen4s, Juke-Ely, Kagome51,Katrina Tora, Kay12693, Konoha Lotus,kouga's older woman, Kyki- The Late Night Writer,Kyonkichi-san, Lady Ayami, LadyAkina,lilmisstwilightgirl, Lily Lorelei, LinaStar, loretta537,luna-moonkitty,Mercyfyre, MiakaMemo,Mii-chan loves youu,mit-chan007,monkeysatemyhomework0.o,Murasaki Kurai, nami4027,ohiowriter, PinkLikeCool,Princess-goth,raccu, rachelofpie,ROSELIACOOL,Rhiannon Summer**, **rockangel160,Running to my Heart,Sakky-chan,sasunarusupporter-lolzies,snoopykid2991, spidersilkx9, Starchii, String.Cheese., The Amazing Drojii, tiflissa, TinGirl314,UltimateShipper2008, Vejhed, Vikertee,VinterBarn**, **X-Blue.Eyed.Bunny-X**,** YamashitaShoon, xxkono.kisekixx,xxSohmaxHatorixx,


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight :: Those We Love

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN: (16 Reviews)**

Ambuu, ChibixNeko, GHSNEKO, ih8snape, Konoha Lotus, kouga's older woman,luna-moonkitty,Mii-chan loves youu, monkeysatemyhomework0.o,nami4027, raccu,raion, rockangel160, Sagesther,UltimateShipper2008, X-Blue.Eyed.Bunny-X

**CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT : THOSE YOU LOVE**

Rin had tossed and turned in her sleep worrying about what was causing Haru's sadness, maybe he shouldn't be here, around these people if they were depressing him but she was their ride, Haru would be disappointed in her if she left without thinking about the others. Why should she care about the others but he did, Haru had to care about everyone didn't he? For some stupid reason he did.

Opening her eyes slightly she looked at the small bunny alarm clock Momiji had, it was two in the morning so she'd still have to keep quiet. Yuki had just gone to sleep hadn't he or was that him in the bathroom? She wrapped her arms around the cow she was sharing a bed with and pushed her head into its chest. "I love you Haru, you're gonna be the best father baby, you'll pick it up, I know you will."

She tried to sleep again but felt something was wrong, Haru, he felt so light and soft as if he didn't have any bones at all, sure he had gained weight but he had bones and limbs, he snored at times. Sitting up weakly she stared at the cow in her bed, it took a second to register but this wasn't Haru! This was her pillow!

She looked around and saw Momiji sleeping with a huge yellow bunny toy and then Yuki who was curled into a ball, okay, Haru must be in the bathroom! She got to her feet, cussing when she stood on a put of jelly, crap! As she approached the bathroom she heard a small, quite quiet giggle and her eyes widened, the door was locked but she could hear him crying and laughing and she feared leaving him alone right now.

"Baby," she whispered as she knocked again, she heard that giggle and frowned before there was the click and she entered the room with widened eyes. Haru was naked, not something she hadn't seen before but there was crap on the ground. Hadn't he made the bowl? More than that he was rocking himself back and forth with little slithers of skin on the ground and the letter opener disguised as a katana, which Momiji had bought him, in his hand. That small giggle was coming out again and she got behind him, guiding his filthy hands to the toilet paper and away from his genitals. How had he gotten so messed up?

"I'm not in the wrong..." Haru laughed weakly, his eyes widening, "It all came out, all came out..." Rin took one of the flannels provided, soaked it and started to clean Haru up, she hated listening to this, hated doing this for him but it wasn't his fault. He was just incredibly ill and no matter what, she loved him. "I'm not a bad boy...not a bad boy..not a bad boy..."

"Of course you're not," Rin whispered as she saw Haru piss himself, god! She had just cleaned it up as well! Forcing herself to keep a calm face for his sake she cleaned him again, tears in her eyes. He would do this for her right? "Baby, maybe you need a nappy..." crap! Why did she have to say that to him! He was psycho but she loved him. He would always be her Hatsuharu.

Haru stared at her before frowning, "Why are you here...why are you here..." he said getting paranoid and holding tighter to his shoulders. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?" Rin asked, the tears in her eyes, she couldn't help it and she began to cry, why was he like this? Why!? "Haru, please..."

"I'm not Haru!" the man spoke stubbornly, "I'm Naruto! Datebaiyo!"

"Please help me," Rin thought aloud as she bowed her head and then saw the sick in the toilet, had he thrown up by accident or on purpose? Why did things have to be so hard? "Naruto" she tried weakly, "Can I please see your... katana?"

"No! Iruka-sensei said he'd buy me ramen if--" Rin frowned before forcing it out of his hand, what was wrong with her? Who had it worse Kyo, Haru or Tohru, that was the question. "No fair!"

"You'll..." Rin whispered as she started crying, "Get this back once you finish your training, but first you need to get..." she stared back at where his clothes were and shook her head, her eyes widened. Those were sickening with the red and brown stains. She dashed back to the room pulling out the second pair of pajamas and a roll of bandages. As she rushed to get back to the bathroom, she kicked Momiji's shoulder until he was awake. Yuki would take forever to wake up.

"I need to bandage up the parts where your injuries are," she told him as Haru just sat there in shock and looked at the mess in the room. Had he caused this? He didn't remember it! Why couldn't he remember this? He turned to Rin, she looked so hurt and upset.

"Rin, I can do it," he told her as she looked to him, he had snapped out of his state and she half-smiled.

"I should start seeing to the floor," she whispered staring at the brown crap.

"Just let me do it," he begged her, tears in his eyes again, "Rin, I need help on what's happening to me but...please leave the bathroom to me." Rin shook her head, the short strands of black hair hitting her in the face and the pain filled her eyes as well.

"I wa-wanna help you," Rin whispered as she put her hands around her knees and shivered, "I'm going to call Hatori for some advice," she saw him bandage himself and change into the pajamas whilst sitting down, "And I'll get your chair from downstairs as well, that'd be more comfortable for you right?"

Momiji got to the door before looking at Haru who was wiping up and froze, he had seen a few people break including Kana and his own mother, he could see his mother in Haru. That sort of helplessness that the ones who love the person would be crushed by but the sick person couldn't be blamed for.

"Hey Haru, you feeling better?" he asked seeing the skin but decided to ignore that, "Here, let me help you, I think you need to go back to bed and lay down kay?" he asked with a smile as Rin took her phone into the hallway, hating to leave Momiji in the middle of this but Hatori had to be reached.

As she heard the busy signal on the phone, she cussed and looked down to see a small girl rocking herself in the hallway and blinked, Tohru. She wasn't sure whether to yell at her, hug her or just stand there. In the end she slumped against the wall just staring at her.

"I-I-Isuzu-san," Tohru sobbed as she looked down, "Does everyone hate me now? I don't know what came on...I don't know."

Rin looked down, "It's the hormones," she complained, "Listen, I get pissed at Rinoa when she wants to keep me awake doing whatever the hell she's doing down there and...that isn't my main problem right now, you just don't want to act like a hormonal bitch..."

"I was acting...like a bitch," Tohru sobbed, "But I...I don't know, I'm just worried about Kyo-kun. Does Hatsuharu-san ha-ha-hate me Isuzu-san?"

"Haru," Rin looked to her, "Listen or whatever the hell you wanna do, Haru doesn't hate people but, try to understand that he's going through hell right now and he's not well. Stressing him out will lead him to have another breakdown

"But I...I was so cold to him..." she felt the tears run down her face, her brown eyes has a glassy look to them, "I..he has every reason to hate me...I...I'm so sorry Isuzu-san," she sobbed, drying her eyes with the back of her arm. "I...I really don't want him to go..."

"Hey, I get it or whatever," the horse sighed before seeing Hana and Uo in the hallway, "Listen I have to get someone on the phone but word of advice, if the pregnancy has you this hormonal let it out in small bursts rather than all at once, more people could get hurt next time and you think you could do something for me?"

The brunette blinked as she looked up, "O-Okay, of course Isuzu-san."

Rin rubbed the back of her neck feeling uncomfortable about asking this, "Just, no matter how you feel and crap please," there it was again, that hated word, "don't take it out on Haru. He's pretty sick right now," tears crept to her eyes, "He's got a serious mental illness so please, please don't yell at him or say those things again." She froze as she started to break down remembering what she had woken up to see and Tohru dared herself to hold the horse.

"I'm so sorry Isuzu-san, I...I think I, I wasn't thinking but I know how it is to protect someone who's loved and I...I'd really like to apologize to Hatsuharu-san..I'm sorry," she sniffed again as Rin held her phone. She needed Hatori desperately.

**Meanwhile**

Hiroshi walked to Kazuma sitting beside him, he placed his head upon the covers and took his sensei's hand, the man was said to be getting worse and worse every day. He had to make an improvement somehow. "Sensei, you have to get better to help me with my punching you know."

"Hiroshi..." Kazuma whispered as he took the mask off making Hiroshi's eyes spark open, he always did this, it was as if he didn't care about getting better. "Do you think Kyo hates me?"

The student stared down before blinking, he tilted his head to the side, "Sensei, who's Kyo? No don't tell me, it's not as important as your health but who could hate you sensei..."

"Is Kazuma-dono doing better?" Kunimitsu asked from the doorway, he held to a plush pig that looked hand done and then to a hand made, orange cat in a martial arts uniform. "Hiroshi, how are you today?"

"Alright, where'd you get those," Hiroshi smiled as he pointed to the animals, "Is it your girlfriend again, why did you even agree to go out with Kagura-chan I mean she's a bit violent isn't she?"

"She's sweet once she's calmed down, I mean she's a bit edgy," the secretary laughed as he put the cat down next to Kazuma, he had actually been let into the secret, not Kyo's whole secret but he knew about the cat and most importantly he knew about the boar. His knowing however, had to be kept secret. "I was actually the one to ask her out, twice, she thought I was joking the first time and punched me in the stomach."

"So you like girls with some edge," Hiroshi laughed, "But you never see her with another guy do you?"

"She's not unpopular, actually she has a lot of friends," the brown haired disciple started as he stared down bashfully, his cheeks turned a deep red and this made Hiroshi laugh more.

"I was thinking of asking out that Isuzu chick," he blushed thinking about Rin and her long hair, at least her hair had been long the last time the two had met, "I think she has anger problems but she's probably still pretty cool."

"She's taken," Kunimitsu laughed, "Hatsuharu's girlfriend."

"That kid doesn't deserve her," Hiroshi whined not really believing it but he did like Rin.

"That's where we're wrong," the secretary smiled, "I think they're perfect for each other."


	40. Chapter 39 :: Remember what you want

**THANKYOU REVIEWERS CH 38:**

95Elizabeth, Allienne,Ambuu, ChibixNeko, GHSNEKO,Juke-Ely, Katrina Tora, Konoha Lotus, kouga's older woman, Lily Lorelei, luna-moonkitty, mangafreak777, Mii-chan loves youu,nami4027, PinkLikeCool,Princess-goth, raccu, raion, Rinny87,rockangel160, Sagesther, Sakky-chan,X-Blue.Eyed.Bunny-X

CHAPTER THIRTY NINE : REMEMBER WHAT YOU WANT

_It was a sunny day as the small boy stared at the ice creams his friends were eating, no, were these friends or were these family members? The blonde kid was holding his ice cream tightly with his chubby nine year old fingers, it had two chocolate flakes like ears and some chocolate buttons as eyes and an ear, a bunny? The red haired boy looked between his two younger cousins._

"_Momiji," the white haired boy asked in his usual bland manner, "How is it living near Hatori?"_

"_Hmm," the bunny thought sadly before forcing a smile, "Okay," he turned and saw the small kitten just sitting there alone, "Kyo!" he smiled bouncing over, "Look, Haru and I got these ice creams there was lots to choose from, don't they look yummy."_

_Kyo took a look at Momiji's French vanilla bunny and Haru's chocolate cow before nodding, "Yeah, whatever..." he moaned before looking at his hands, why hadn't he gotten any ice cream? He froze as Haru passed Momiji his ice cream and walked over to get a flower pot. "What the hell is that?" he grumbled staring down._

"_Haru got you a treat tooooo" Momiji winked, "It's fun right Kyooo! We can eat together!" he bounced up and down excited as Kyo froze, what kind of treat could be inside a flower pot? The cow walked back staring at the pot in his hands before holding it forward._

"_Here," he spoke, "For Kyo,"_

_Kyo peered into the pot and standing up in its little paper wrapper was an ice cream cone with orange ice cream was a cat with wafer ears and chocolate button eyes. He pulled it out staring at the cow for a minute, something inside him beat and he smiled as he took it out. He stared at it and then looked up at the cow. "What's the catch?"_

_Haru smiled happily, "It's Kyo's ice cream," he took his back from Momiji and licked it, "I got Kyo an ice cream." _

_The cat stared at it and then the simple ox, he frowned, something seemed wrong with this situation, "Why did you get it?"_

"_I like Kyo," the ox grinned._

"_Idiot," the cat laughed before starting to enjoy his ice cream, passing Haru a silent thanks as he ate it. _

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked tilting her head to the side as they stood in the middle of the amusement park, Tohru was holding up her cat ice cream and she licked it again, "Kyo-kun are you sure that you don't want to share my ice cream," she asked as he covered his eyes and ran a hand up his forehead.

"Nah, it's alright, I'm not that fond of eating so much," he offered a smile, "So where do we go now?

"Hmm, I'd like to see if there's something I can get in the gift shop," Tohru blushed as she moved her foot uncomfortably, "I...I really want to apologize to Hatsuharu-san and of course Yuki-kun and Momiji-kun,"

Kyo froze as the cat demon took control of his mind and changed his memories in order to adapt some type of belief system.

_The room was dark and Kyo looked up, he was in that dreaded room, the room of the cat surrounded by all his shit and having to be fed out of a bowl. He hadn't washed for a while and he felt so small as if someone was taking control of him. He had to kill someone, the person who had forced him into this predicament._

"_Does little kitty Kyo want the key," a cold man spoke as he stood there, a knife in his hand and a chef's apron covering his front. "Once you're gone they'll all like me! I will be able to control everyone," the man laughed again and Kyo found himself feeling younger and younger. Why did this stuff haunt his day dreams as well as giving him nightmares._

"_No! Hatsuharu! No..." the cat yelled out as the evil white haired man pulled off the bracelet and dangled it in front of him._

"_Does kitty want his bracewet back?" the white haired man laughed before growing bigger and bigger and..._

"Those dreams are fucking messed up!" Kyo yelled before looking to Tohru who was just staring at him wide eyed.

"Is...Is Kyo-kun alright?" she tried to ask delicately, taking his arm in her hands.

"Uh," Kyo shivered, feeling an odd itch on the back of his neck, "Sure...just some issues..."

"Is it the cat demon again?" the brunette tried, extremely worried for him and she remembered how sad Rin had seemed when she was crying over Haru. She shook her head, tears in her eyes, it was the same as Isuzu-san had felt, that the ones who were loved were the ones whose pain it tormented the lovers to see. Did that mean she was in love with Kyo-kun?

The boy took a look to his wrist and then stared at Tohru, "It feels to me that as long as I get rid of him somehow that the pain would all go away, that somehow he's the one who has started everything...I don't get it really but..."

"The monster cat?" Tohru asked before frowning, "I'd quite like the monster cat to go away too Kyo-kun but that doesn't stop me from liking Kyo-kun..."

"No, Hatsuharu...that jerk, that total idiot, he's messed up," Kyo muttered forming his hand into a fist, "He's the most selfish,"

"Why?" Tohru managed to ask, "I like Hatsuharu-san and I really would like to get him something as an apology, it's okay if you don't want to help me pick it out but that doesn't stop me from wanting to get him something. Maybe Kyo-kun could apologize too," she tried hopefully, maybe he would be able to change his ways.

"I don't want to," the cat muttered taking control of Kyo, "The thing needs to die."

"Kyo-kun doesn't mean that really" Tohru whispered as she looked deep into the boy's eyes, she put a hand to his cheek, "I really do think Kyo-kun would make the best father."

"It's a good thing I want those little brats to die isn't it," the cat yelled at her as Tohru felt her eyes starting to water and she pushed Kyo away from other people's eyes.

"Please don't say these things, Kyo-kun what sort of things were you saying to Hatsuharu-san before?" she questioned half afraid to hear his answer.

"Only the truth, that he should be locked up instead of me, just like those ignorant brats should get killed or were you too stupid to think about getting an abortion," the cat commented as he started to come out again, "Those things need to die just like that stupid mentally ill co--" he froze as Tohru slapped him again.

"No wonder Yuki-kun was annoyed at you," Tohru began before moving her foot awkwardly, "Kyo-kun is also mentally ill, maybe if Kyo-kun and Hatsuharu-san spent some time together then Kyo-kun will be able to understand how good a person Hatsuharu-san really is, please Kyo-kun?" she tried to beg as Kyo stared down, he nodded weakly.

"Whatever," he shrugged as Tohru smiled again

"Well I'd quite like to get something for Hatsuharu-san," the brunette began as she stared down at the ground. "And I also want to get gifts for Yuki-kun and Momiji-kun and of course Kyo-kun."

**Meanwhile:**

Yuki looked around the room before he stared at the laundry hamper Rin had bought when she had gone out with Hatori. He froze as he saw the black bag and his curiosity got the better of him as he stared at the soiled pajamas, he shook his head, was this what came of waking up late but there was Haru playing with his...wait when did Haru even get his Wii. Had someone brought it up or something?

He took a deep breath and saw the small starter pills with Haru's name on the package and then there was a packet of, he took them out before freezing, what were these for? Adult Nappies? He wrinkled his nose, was this for the bladder problems that came with pregnancy? He took a step forward and looked at Haru holding the cursed things.

"Haru," he spoke gently as Momiji cheered Haru on against Rin, once Snake, who Rin was playing with, got knocked out of the ring and Haru, who was playing with Pikachu, won the game got paused.

Haru nodded weakly before his eyes lit up seeing the packet in Yuki's hand and he tried to adopt a look that would tell someone he didn't know anything about it.

"Haru," Yuki asked again as Rin pushed him into the bathroom, she shut the door after her and took the nappies angrily, "Rin what are..."

"They're his," Rin told her younger cousin, "It's a medical issue so," the anger filled her and she shot Yuki a glare, "Don't embarrass him by waving them around alright" she hissed, her eyes narrowing to slits.

"Wait," the prince spoke staring at what he was holding, "Haru actually has to wear a nappy?"

"When his emotions work against him, yes, he does, you got a problem with that?" she asked before staring down at the ground, tears in her eyes.

"Rin," the rat bit his lip as he saw Rin hugging them, her head bowed and her hair falling over her eyes, "Is..."

"He's not going to an institution yet, but it is serious," she whispered, her heart acting against her chest, she wanted to breathe but the tears were in her eyes.

"I was going to ask if I could help him," Yuki told her honestly as Rin fiddled with her skirt, she shook her head but then remembered something.

"Just," she sobbed wanting to be her angry self without acting this way but it was so hard on her, "Just, treat him like normal, be kind to him and act as if nothing's wrong. That's what Hatori told me anyway when he came up here."

"Hatori came up?" the boy asked, "He actually drove up here, is Haru alright?"

"He..." the horse took a deep breath in before shaking her head, "I can't talk about it,"

There was a moment of silence as Rin hid the cursed object again and walked into the room where Haru and Momiji were talking. "So Haru, now that everyone's up what should we do today?"

"Umm well Yuki-kun likes--" the cow began before Rin frowned.

"I don't care," she began, "I don't care what Yuki wants or what Momiji wants or what I want. I wanna know what Haru wants."

Haru stared down before looking up, "But, I don't want anything."

"So what's the reason for everything in your life," Rin sighed beginning to get angry at her boyfriend, he was so selfless that it hurt sometimes.

"I want those around me to be happy,"


	41. Chapter Forty :: A Friendly Visit

**Note: **I'm still intending to do the Truth or Dare game but at the end of the chapters as like a bonus section so please keep sending them in and I apologize to everyone who already reviewed when this chapter was something else.

Anyway please enjoy

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS FOR CHAPTER THIRTY NINE: (12)**

Allienne, Bleeding from the heart, Katrina Tora, Konoha Lotus,kouga's older woman, mangafreak777, Mii-chan loves youu,raion, Rinny87, rockangel160,Sagesther,thiefkingbakura4eva,

**Thank you to people who have recently put this story on alert**

asianpuppy13, figureskatingazherd, XOne.By.OneX

**Thank you to people who have recently favorited this story:**

Inuyashainy, Juke-Ely, So-Called Admirer, XOne.By.OneX

**CHAPTER FORTY : A FRIENDLY VISIT**

The shadows of the room seemed to deepen as Kyo sat there by the window, why had Tohru convinced him that having a chat with that deranged cow would be a good thing? It wasn't as if he wanted to see Hatsuharu, he was insane and who would want to spend time with someone who was meant to be in the loony bin? No matter if they were friends or not or if they even had been he needed blood. He didn't know why exactly only that he craved the taste of it. Why not his? Friends or not the cow was his target, raw beef did sound nice didn't it?

Tohru rolled Haru into the room, sure he had agreed to come on his own but Tohru didn't want to risk his arms from getting tired and he had seemed so happy already that she had gotten him those little Pokemon trainer cows as well as the visual-kei style gloves but she could still make it up to him right? "Umm...Kyo-kun"

"Kyo-kun?" Haru asked with a weak smile, "Are you feeling better now?"

"Sure whatever," the cat moaned, rolling his eyes to the side, he hated that ox he was talking nonsense like the mental patient that he was. If he reached out he could probably rip the cow's vocal cords out right? That would stop him from speaking, maybe puncture a lung or two. What this ignorant girl was doing was bringing him dinner, he should be extremely thankful to her right. "Thanks for setting this up Tohru," he grinned as Tohru's face lit up, Kyo-kun was smiling!

"Well I hope that the two of you are able to talk, I'd really like to see Kyo-kun and Hatsuharu-san getting along well together," she giggled as she put her hands together, "It'd be wonderful right?"

"I'd really like to make up with Kyo-kun," Haru announced as he took a look towards the cat, "Honda-san, thank you for setting this up," he said with a proper smile. He wasn't thinking about Kyo's previous actions, to him, Kyo was just suffering with black and white moods and he shouldn't be the one to judge that. White Kyo was the one he was friends with and Black Kyo was the one who had beaten him up. Hopefully this was White Kyo but that was very wrong.

"Well I'll leave the two of you alone now," the brunette smiled in her simple way, once the two of them had started talking about the subject then Kyo-kun wouldn't want to hurt Hatsuharu-san right? She opened the door and closed it behind her, having the feeling that no one would enter this room since Hiro and Kisa were playing Wii with Momiji and Yuki. The four of them thought that Rin was with Haru instead of being out alone and looking for something that would cheer him up. Only Tohru and Kyo knew the real situation.

Haru managed to wheel himself over to the window and looked out interested, "What is Kyo-kun looking at? Has Kyo-kun gone to the baths yet?" he looked down, "Even though Kyo is a cat the baths are really refreshing and comforting."

"How the hell would you know that," Kyo hissed, "You know you're just fat and crippled don't you?" Haru flinched hearing that but decided not to react to it, he had to understand how Kyo was feeling right now, "What did you walk down there?"

The ox stared down at his legs, "No, Rin took me with Momiji today, Momiji was pretty loud but Kyo-kun's gone to a hot spring with him right?" he smiled hoping that Kyo would laugh or complain about how loud and annoying Momiji was and how he had basically drenched him when the bunny jumped in. That was the Kyo he wanted to see but this wasn't the one who was here, the one who was here fiddled with the bracelet on his arm.

"Did you eat them too? I haven't seen that rude little cry baby rabbit but you look fat enough as if you ate him, what were you making out with him in the tub and squashed him? You know you're never gonna get your figure back so what you wanna be Jabba the Hutt in that chair?"

Haru felt awkward and gripped tight to the material, "No, I'll try to get it off," he spoke up for himself as he imagined himself that size, it was sickening but he'd burn some of it off before Rinoa was born, that was a personal promise. He wanted to lead a healthy life style for his little girl and show her how to eat right and to exercise and that weight actually didn't matter but he had to set an example.

"I heard you won't be able to hold your mutt," the cat grinned coldly as he grabbed hold of Haru's ankle where the scar was and squeezed it hard, only satisfied when his nails had drawn blood. Haru shivered and attempted to pull his leg back but it hurt him to do it. "You really think that she needs a father who can't hold her! She'll hate you! Everytime she needs her daddy to show her he loves her by giving her a hug..."

"Shut up..." Haru finally whispered bitterly, "Shut up...I know I won't be able to hug her, that I'll turn into a fucking cow each time she tries," The demon grinned, glad that he had actually found a weak spot on his rival, was the ox even crying about this. "You should be happy that you even have the chance to be a father, I am."

"You are aware that you're not the father," the cat laughed, "I wanna ask you a question," he laughed digging his fingers into Haru's skin and running them up his leg, "Why the hell did you even want a daughter, do you enjoy ridicule, do you like watching from afar, you should be locked up you know. What can you give a baby you can't even hold."

"How is a baby expected to get breast milk from a horse!?" he whispered before feeling Kyo tip over the chair and he hit his head on the floor, it hurt and for a moment he felt that sensation as if he was going to lose again but he couldn't not after seeing how much Rin had cried and those disgusting things he was supposed to wear for medicinal purposes.

Without another thought he saw Kyo standing above him and start to kick him, "You're dirty! You leave manure everywhere don't you think that people can't smell it. You made your girlfriend cry you're the absolute worst scum in the entire world."

Haru closed his eyes in an attempt to hold back any loose tears, Kyo-kun couldn't mean this right? Right!? Within moments he heard those bitter words and he couldn't keep himself from giggling, no! No! He didn't want to make Rin sad so he'd just have to stay here, Black Haru would make Rin sad as well. He had to face this situation as White Haru.

"You're pathetic, you're so pathetic," the cat laughed as he started to undo all of the bandages and open up all of the wounds no matter how healed they were. The ox forced himself to remain white even though the blood was running out and staining the wooden floor panels.

"_Kyo-kun," the small white haired boy laughed as he played in the sand, "Kyo-kun, Kagura-nee said you liked to make omlettes in the sand," he sounded so innocent as he froze unsure what to say. Kyo seemed so mad at him and this was just an innocent question. "Teach me how to draw them too," he smiled as the cat looked away._

"_Idiot, you're really stupid Haru," the moody kitty whispered with a slight smile as he saw the six year old drawing these marks, they were actually pretty good and he wandered over to Haru's side. "Haru," he asked looking down, "Why do you play with me?"_

_The white haired boy lifted his head baffled by the question, "Because I like Kyo-kun."_

_Kyo frowned not sure what to make of that, "Why?"_

"_Because," Haru grinned widely, "Kyo-kun is Kyo-kun"_

The cat ripped off the beads on the tan boy's arm as the smell came and the demon cat rose his head, "I've got you," he hissed as the ox transformed to his Zodiac state. The cow was moving his hooves unable to get up but wasn't this sport called cow tipping. As if enjoying his time the cat prowled his victim. The smell of meat was getting to him and someone had already done the job of fattening up the cow.

"K—K—Kyo," Haru tried barely able to get the words out or keep his eyes open, he struggled again but he couldn't get up no matter how hard he tried. "I'll—I-I'll g-g-go--ba-ba-ba-ba-back--t-t-t-t-t-t-to--Ak-k-k-k-k--"

"Why?" the cat hissed, "I could mess you up a bit before then couldn't I?" Kyo asked as he tried to rip the cow's leg off and dislocated it, starting to chew on the raw meat that covered it. Delicious...

**Meanwhile**

"Where's Haru?" Rin asked as she entered the hotel room and the five people in the room looked around at her. The horse carried a large wrapped present as she watched two people enter the room and turned to them, the Yankee seemed to be quite relieved as she saw Tohru there and the psychic nodded.

"It appears that Tohru is not hurt," she smiled as she pulled out a pack of Pocky, "I am relieved to see that,"

"Yeah Hana kept getting this vibe that orangey had snapped," Uo winked as Tohru's eyes widened and she saw Rin shoot her a look before understanding the same thing as the rest of them. Within seconds Yuki had dropped the controller and was dashing out with Rin towards the room to Tohru's door.

Tohru quickly hurried after them as Kisa sat there shivering, not Haru nii! Please not!

"You should stay here," Momiji told Hana and Uo as they looked the way people had run, Hiro quickly took the chance to run out but Momiji caught him. "Everyone in this room has to stay here, I'll go see what's going on..."

"What if Haru-nii is hurt you fricken braindead rabbit!" Hiro snapped getting really edgy, Haru was always so kind to everyone and Kyo had gotten out of control before hadn't he? "Shouldn't we be helping him!?"

"You should stay here," Momiji commented again with a nod of his head, "You shouldn't see this, you two as well," he pointed to Hana and Uo before seeing Yuki and Rin fighting with Tohru over the key.

"Honda-san," Yuki tried to beg her, "We need the key to get into the room," he told her as Rin felt itchy all over, something was wrong and there was that weird feeling in her stomach as if she was missing something. "Please Honda-san, the key, what if Haru dies?"

"But if, if Kyo has taken his bracelet off?" the girl shivered, "Kyo-kun might get locked up, I don't want Kyo-kun to get locked up."

Rin frowned to this before she decided that she didn't care anymore and kicked the door open, dashing in and seeing the cat demon eating Haru's body. She nearly slipped over but she couldn't leave him! His coat was turning paler and a little blue as she dashed forwards. He was dying or...he might have been dead.

She couldn't move forward anymore but it was a good thing that Yuki could as he tackled the cat demon to the ground trying to get at least a little control, the ox was breathing so rapidly and had fresh wounds everywhere, the bandages were in a pile by the side of the room. "Haru!" she cried weakly, why did he have to be an ox right now and why wasn't there any help? Hatori was even two hours away, too far for him to get here in time and she saw the pain on his face.

"Haru," she sobbed trying to cover the wounds, "Momiji!" she whispered as her hands shivered, "Call Hatori!"

Yuki looked back at Haru as Kyo tried once again to attack him, the cow was barely hanging on anymore and it saddened him. What had he done. "Stupid cat! You messed up bastard!" he choked whilst tears rolled from his eyes.

Tohru looked to Momiji on the phone and rang to him, "You can't call Hatori!"

"Why the hell not!?" Rin roared as she scrambled to tie the bandages on, he had lost so much blood. "Why the fuck not!!"

"Because, if Hatori finds out then Kyo-kun might get locked up!" Tohru cried, obviously worried about Kyo more than Haru.

"I DON'T GIVE SHIT ABOUT KYO!!" Rin roared as she watched Momiji now reaching through to Hatori. Haru just had to survive! He had to!


	42. Chapter Forty One :: Heavy Emotions

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS CH FORTY (10)**

95Elizabeth, Alienne, Katrina Tora, kouga's older woman, mangafreak777, raion, Rinny87, rockangel160, Sagesther, thiefkingbakura4eva

**CHAPTER FORTY ONE : HEAVY EMOTIONS**

**Four Hours Later**

Akito seemed to scream as she sat in her room and then shivered, clutching to her knees as Shigure looked into the room, the girl was rocking herself back and forth whilst reaching into the air, "Don't leave me," she whispered as she attempted to catch an imaginary string.

Shigure wandered over to her as she pawed the air again, tears in her eyes, he had no idea what she was trying to catch but there was something wrong with her. As the loyal dog he went to her side as the girl started to scream, holding tight to her chest. "Akito, what's wrong?"

"One of my Zodiac," she sobbed as Shigure blinked, was someone else getting released from the curse, "One of my Zodiac is burning out, stop it Shigure! Stop it! Where's Hatori!? Hatori can stop it! He can stop it!" she seemed to beg, leading herself into hysterics.

"What do you mean one of the Zodiac is burning out?" Shigure asked before he felt it too, the Zodiac members were all joined together spiritually but there seemed to be a gap in the journey now.

"Hatsuharu!!" Akito yelled, "Where's Hatsuharu!?" she screamed, "I can't feel him! I can't feel him!" The girl imagined her world to turn to darkness as if she had lost something and the tears filled her from the inside as if she was filling with water. With Kureno and Momiji it felt as if their strings had been cut, like a kite flying into the wind but with Hatsuharu it had burned out as if a firefly had died.

Shigure wrapped his arms around Akito as he held her, hopefully she wouldn't feel too hurt by this situation.

**Meanwhile**

The heart monitor flatlined as Rin sat there in the hospital, her head pushed down upon the mattress which was growing damper with her tears. He was gone! Her Haru, her everything had just disappeared and he had left her behind. He had been so excited about Rinoa, how she was going to be daddy's little princess and how he would always be in her life. He would have been the perfect father so why did he have to leave her. Why!?

"Please baby, hold in there, come back, come back," she sobbed as she continued to hold his cold hand, why was he so cold? He should be warm, energetic, happy so why did he feel frozen? "Come back," she whispered as she bowed her head, the short strands of hair getting blown against her cheek. "We can do anything, I'll buy you a bike. I'll take you to the States, you always wanted to go there baby, to see California and New York, we could go there if you come back!"

The nurses came in and started unplugging the heart monitor and covering the body as Rin stared on, she didn't want to believe what was happening. He couldn't...he couldn't...he couldn't...

"What are you doing to him!?" she yelled, pulling back the sheet they had pinned down so that Haru was uncovered, "Don't do that to him!!" Her throat grew sore with all the crying and yelling but she couldn't help it. He was gone! "We can go anywhere baby," she told him as she wrapped her arms around his corpse, "We can do anything, just tell me," she pleaded, "Haru tell me! Tell me what you want! Talk to me...please...please! I'll do anything if you just talk to me!!"

"Miss," a doctor commented as he put his hand around her wrist, "You're acting hysterical, I know that loss is hard to cope with."

Rin shot him a glare starting to laugh weakly, "You have no idea what you're talking about!" she snapped, starting to choke on the words, "He's not dead, he's not, he's not, he can't be. He's going to be a father and we're going to be happy with our daughter, he's going to be the best dad ever!!"

"Miss, we're going to have to ask you to leave the room," the doctor tried again as Rin found someone hold her from behind, maybe she was being hysterical but she had to prove to them that he hadn't died! That her baby hadn't died and left her alone! She didn't want to be a single mother, she wanted to be part of a parenting team, a team of her and Haru.

"No! You're a doctor!" Rin yelled before looking to Hatori, maybe he could talk some sense into them. "Hatori! Tell them! Tell them that he isn't dead! Give them the proper pills, his medication, give them his medication!" she yelled, holding out the small pills he had given her that morning. "Baby, you'll be alright once you take your medicine. Don't worry about it, no one's judging you for your disorder, we all want to help you Haru. We want you to be happy baby, don't worry."

"Isuzu," Hatori whispered as he made sure to hold her close to him, "I think that you're going to have to take deep breaths," he told her, "Let's leave this room alright? Sssh, sssh," he whispered, rubbing her back and leading her back to the waiting room despite her struggles to stay with him.

As she came back Yuki stood up, "How i--" as Hatori shook his head the rat froze, they couldn't mean that right? They couldn't mean that Kyo had killed Haru. This was a nightmare wasn't it, a nightmare and none of this was real. He would wake up and Rin would be laying down with Haru, holding him and pressing herself into his warm chest. She wasn't standing here screaming and crying without Haru.

"Ha'ri?" the bunny blinked as he started crying, "No! You're wrong Ha'ri, there must have been a mistake. Haru's strong enough to pull through this, he has to be!" Before anyone could stop him Momiji had scampered into the hospital room, collapsing onto the ground as he saw Haru's covered body, why him!? Why Haru!? He would have been the best daddy ever! Why him!?

"Hatori-ojisan?" Kisa blinked, "Haru-nii, he's..." she looked to Hiro who was holding her hand tightly and Kagura who was curled up with her head between her knees. "He's alive right?"

Hatori turned to her as Rin collapsed onto the ground, clutching to the longest strands of her short hair and started pulling them, Yuki was trying to comfort her but there wasn't that much he could do if Hatori was right and that had happened. That Haru had left them. "I'm afraid not," he told her as Kisa shivered and ran to Rin to hug her.

Hiro bit his bottom lip and then shook his head, "It can't be, not Haru-nii. Haru-nii's always so nice to everyone, he doesn't deserve this. He doesn't so he's not dead, he can't be, people like Haru-nii don't just die." Kagura looked to him, what was supposed to happen that Haru would be immortal!? That he would just go on living forever, no one could do that. No one.

Rin managed to get to her feet extremely shakily and ran out to the front of the hospital where she had last seen them, she was shaky on her feet but that didn't matter, she had to see him, that stupid jerk that had ruined her life! Yuki's eyes snapped open as he chased after her and the two of them stopped as soon as they saw Kyo and Tohru speaking. Hana and Uo were watching from a distance to make sure Tohru could deal with this alright!?

Without another thought Rin walked over to Kyo and slapped him the hardest she could in the face, "You asshole! You fu-fucked up bastard! He didn't do a thing to hurt you! He want-want-wanted to help you!!"

Tohru stood up before pushing Rin away, "Isuzu-san has no right to hit Kyo-kun!"

"What the hell are you saying!?" Rin asked before holding to her shoulders, "I have all the right in the world! He killed him, he killed him..." she felt the tears roll down her cheeks and was almost blinded by them, "Hatsuharu Sohma is dead you shithead!"

"That still gives Isuzu-san no right to hit Kyo-kun," Tohru repeated as she tried to hold back her own tears, "It's not Kyo-kun's fault, Kyo-kun didn't do anything wrong!"

"SHUT UP!!" Yuki yelled looking to her as the tears consumed him as well, "JUST SHUT UP! I'M SICK OF YOU DEFENDING HIM ALL THE TIME HONDA-SAN!! JUST SHUT UP AND STOP IT!!"

Rin took a breath in as she turned to Yuki, she had never really seen him this emotional but then she had never felt so hurt before either.

"But he's the fath--" Tohru began as Yuki shook, he had been told something quite recently that had meant to be kept a secret but he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take this lying.

"NO!!" he yelled again, "He's not going to be a father!! Haru was going to be a father! Haru was really looking forward to it! Just stop defending him!!"

"But..." Tohru shivered, "Kyo-kun's the father to the twi--"

"MOMIJI IS THE GODAMN FATHER!!" Yuki sobbed as Momiji took a step outside to witness this.


	43. CH42 :: The Final Scene of the First Act

**Wow, this fic is losing popularity**

**1. It has less reviewers for the later chapters**

**2. It has been removed from the one C2 it was in  
3. Two people have removed it from their favorites in the past two days**

**4. One person has removed it from their alert list yesterday  
If that doesn't mean it's losing popularity what does? **

**Anyway I have already come to terms that I might get a lot of flames or bad reviews for this chapter, but, hopefully at least one person will like it. Also it has some spiritual things in it but I hope no one minds, and those who have seen YuYuHakusho always know that Justin Cook can come back to life.**

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS CHAPTER FORTY ONE**

95Elizabeth, Alienne, babyC.jelly.beany.bug, Bleeding from the heart, cherryberrysweetie, ChibixNeko, GHSNEKO, kouga's older woman, luna-moonkitty, Mii-chan loves youu, PinkLikeCool, PurpleHime, Sagesther, raccu, raion, Rinny87, rockangel160, thiefkingbakura,

**CHAPTER FORTY TWO : THE FINAL SCENE OF THE FIRST ACT**

"_Haru, make sure to put your sandals on alright?" Kazuma smiled as he helped his youngest martial arts student, Haru always seemed to miss some part of his uniform and it affected his training, especially in these hot summer days. Haru stared at his feet before looking around for them in hopes of finding them._

"_Shishou, I don't know where they are, I--" The ox started to whisper before looking to see Kyo holding them, "Shishou do you think I could beat Kyo today?" he grinned hopefully as the older man just smiled in his usual calm manner_

There was a sudden flash as the picture changed again...

"_So you really think your mother will let you wear those?" a fifteen year old Rin asked as she gestured to the boots that the twelve year old had picked out. They weren't exactly the type of formal shoes that most at the main house were encouraged to wear so why pick those?"Are you enjoying elementary school?" she tried again as the white haired boy sat down to try them on._

_Haru tilted his head to the side, "It's..." he shrugged, "Momiji makes it funner, he's really loud and people like him more than me." After he had tied up one shoe he leaned back to look at her, "Rin's going to start high school next year right? Are you going to the girls school with Kagura-nee"_

"_You know you could just call her Kagura," Rin whispered as she crouched beside him, "Yeah, and I'm sure people like you as well," she closed her eyes as she remembered how down he had looked after Black Haru had been in the fight and he was left alone because of the bullying. Running a hand through his hair she laughed, "Your hair is my favorite part of your appearance."_

"I'll get up now," the boy thought aloud, "just five more okay?"

Five

...

...

Four

...

Three

...

Two

...

...

...

The seventeen year old opened his eyes to see his body resting below him, he blinked, not making much of a reaction either way. It was his body and he wasn't there, that felt a little strange to him. How had he become detached from it?

"Sohma, Hatsuharu right?" he heard someone say and nodded, everything seemed a little foggy and there was a bright light shining from somewhere. Haru raised his head and blinked when he saw what, to people inside the Zodiac circle would find perfectly normal apart from him, a talking ox. Haru nodded again, not quite sure what to say to this animal. "Do you know what I am?"

Haru felt his heart beat and then looked down, it was as if he was missing something from inside but, did that mean he had died? Then this ox right before him must have been, "Buddha?"

"Buddha?" the ox repeated staring at him oddly, "No, I am the original Zodiac ox or to put it another way I am your other half."

"My other half is a talking cow?" The white haired teen asked in extreme confusion, "I thought my other half was Black Haru,"

"I'm an ox..." the animal grunted, "Haru, in the human world, in the mortal world you would have died but there are three girls and four boys who are holding onto your string so tightly that they will break it. Two girls and one boy are holding onto the string the tightest and then there is you Hatsuharu."

"Who?" the boy found himself to ask, "Rin, is Rin-chan one of them?"

"The one who is holding on for dear life is Sohma, Akito," the ox informed him as Haru's eyes flickered open, Akito-sama? "The other two who are holding the tightest are Sohma Isuzu, the horse, and Sohma Yuki, the rat. They are putting in so much energy to your string that it is turning a moth into a kite."

"Moth into a kite?" Haru asked extremely confused as he watched Momiji on the ground and heard a slight beep and then another one, "If I'm dead, what is that noise?" he asked as the ox stood up on its hind legs.

"You have always been such a good friend to me Hatsuharu, you have never seemed to resent me or vocalized it. I know I have caused you great discomfort but unlike many you did not resent me but blamed the fate of the world. For all which you have given to me, this is my last gift to you and my farewell, I am sacrificing my eternity for you due to your kindness. I have never known a Zodiac carrier with a kinder heart."

The room started dimming as Haru felt a rush of warmth enter him and tears gathered in his eyes, he took a deep breath and watched as what once was an empty corpse took the same breath, tears down both of their faces and in his chest he felt it beat, his heart. The moth had become a kite and the kite had flown far far away.

**Meanwhile**

Yuki and Rin were deeply depressed as they tried to argue at the two people who had seemed to feel hollow. On one level Yuki understood what Tohru was saying, that the Zodiac cat had been the one who had killed his younger cousin but there were so many other things, if Kyo had learned to control this possession, if Tohru had asked for someone to stay with the two of them or if she had stayed herself, if she hadn't locked the door he might still be here.

Momiji stood breathlessly as he heard Yuki yell that but he couldn't blame him, Yuki was affected and perhaps traumatized with what had happened but that beeping, he had heard that beeping! "There's...there's...something strange..going on.." he panted as he saw Tohru's disgusted and frightened look that told him all he needed to know. She didn't want his children, she wanted to have them with someone else, perhaps Kyo.

Rin froze as she darted back to Haru's room and Yuki took a look at Kyo and Tohru and then looked to Rin, and then to Momiji hoping to receive an answer from somewhere. He held Momiji's arm, "You want to leave it," he whispered as Tohru started to shake.

"No! Kyo-kun's the father!!" she announced, "I couldn't have slept with Momiji-kun, I'm not in love with Momiji-kun. Sohma-kun," she spoke weakly as that name crawled against Yuki's skin, must they act as strangers now? "Sohma-kun, please tell me that you're lying just so I won't feel hurt when Kyo-kun goes away, please tell me you'll help Kyo-kun and prevent him from getting locked up."

Yuki froze, he stared at her in horror and wondered whether he had started reading pregnancy books for no good reason. No, he could still use that information, perhaps when Tohru started seeing the truth but if not that then Rinoa would need someone and right now Rin needed someone. Still he needed to know the answer to that, "Why are you calling me Sohma-kun, Honda-san?" he questioned looking back at her before shaking his head, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Tohru Honda?"

"I..." Tohru began before looking down, "I promised myself a long time ago that I would defend those I loved, and right now I love Kyo-kun more than anyone. I don't think Sohma-kun must have felt this love."

Yuki started laughing at this, something had changed in this girl, "Love isn't that special Honda-san and there are all kinds of love. I loved Haru like he was my little cousin, I know what that kind of love is at least," no, that wasn't all the love he had known. He blinked as he looked up, "And you know what else Honda-san, I was in love with you."

With that Yuki pulled Momiji along to Haru's room, no one would be trusted around Kyo any longer or his feeder. Once the two of them were gone, Uo jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around Tohru.

"You okay?" she whispered as Tohru nodded,

Things would become a lot different between all of them from here on out

**Meanwhile**

Rin's eyes widened as she stared at the white light and the now breathing man in the bed, he was trying so hard to come back to her! He was trying his hardest and she was so happy for this, no matter what had happened in the past, a miracle was happening now. Haru had been released from the curse but the ox had made sure that the man lived.

Haru coughed as a couple of the doctors rushed in and stared up at her, his eyes cracking open, "The Buddha ox, did he get home safely?"

"Haru?" Yuki asked as he entered, his heart lifting as soon as he heard his voice, the white haired teenager was so weak but he had come back. He had pulled through, was this the phenomenon of a temporary death? "It's so good to see you," he laughed, the tears filling his eyes due to how relieved he was. In the waiting room the rest of the Sohma's smiled in the same relief. They hadn't lost him!

"What are you talking about baby?" she whispered kissing him everywhere, she didn't know what had happened but she had a guess, the ox had died and Haru had been taken away for a moment and then given back. "Thank you baby, Thank you sooo sooo much for coming back, thank you."

"So you're okay," Momiji smiled, "We thought we lost you, we thought that things would never be the same."

Haru looked to Rin, "Do I have to forgive him?" he asked before the doctors pushed Momiji and Yuki aside so they could test the boy. He was so weak right now but he was holding on. "Do I have to forgive him?"

"I..." Rin choked, not sure what to say, "No baby, you don't have to do anything but live right now, keep trying for me okay?"

"I don't forgive Kyo," Haru decided, "I want him locked up. Right now..." he started to have trouble with breathing as if he had used up his strength.."I...don't...like him. He...killed...Buddha cow."

Things would be much different from here on out

**END OF ACT I**

**Author Note:**

Hope I didn't make you guys too mad at me and feel free to flame. Next chapter will be posted here but with a different summary and the chapters will be renumbered like Act II Chapter One. I'm doing this instead of starting a sequel and I hope I didn't piss anyone off with this chapter.

Anyway thank you all for reading this far and I hope you'll continue with ACT II

-bows in gratitude-

Myst


	44. Chapter One ::Four of the Fourteen Hands

**Disclaimer: **No owning Fruits Basket, although I did just buy the sticker album, planner and of course volume twenty.

**Sagesther** is the person who inspired the next three chapters. They take place at the same time as CH 41 and just reflect how important Haru is. Sorry if they're boring :;

**CHAPTER ONE A : TWO OF THE SEVEN PAIRS OF HANDS**

**Rin:**

Am I a curse? Was it my fault? Did I hold onto him too strongly and that was the case? Was he only staying with me because I was going to have his daughter or did he still want me. I feel my hands grip the covers as foolish words rush out of my mouth but I don't understand, I felt that I didn't deserve him, I had always felt that and nothing could stop that...but he...he made me happy! Is his death my fault for relying on him so much? For loving him without limits? Did I really make him happy or was it all a lie like my parents? No! Haru is incapable of lying, he's too nice.

I'm saying such random things to him now as if I can't help myself but his cold, stiff, half-eaten body sickens me. Can't I still have him close? They're unplugging things, the heart monitor but I can't help it and for once I can't help it, I connect it to him and hear that noise again until they turn it off manually, it feels as if it might work though as if he's still here with me! "What are you doing to him!?" I find myself to yell, as I grip the white sheet they've covered him with. He's scared of the dark, he admitted that today when I was with Hatori, he needs a crack of light to feel safe. His mind and body has been manipulated but he can't help it! How come I'm the only one to understand him!?

Haru was the first person who ever stood up for me, the first person who I had thought was cute, the first and last person I could ever love so deeply that I wanted him for my own. I'm a possessive, selfish, twisted person and I know this but Haru made it seem that it wasn't such a bad thing, that even if I had these traits that I was loved, that I was wanted for me. He was too nice, never considering himself but looking for ways to make others happier, putting that stupid Honda on such a high level. He never really knew how special he was, how rare he was. I didn't know it either, it was as if a miracle had happened, that someone so beautiful inside and out could come to be, and more than that, come to want me...to love me. It was as if I was in another play but one that was undeserved, one that was true and free from deceit.

I'm promising him things, just begging him to remain with me but if he does come back I'll keep these promises. Once Rinoa is old enough we'll go to the States and see those places he always talked about, Los Angeles, Berkley, San Fransisco, Manhattan, New York City, The Bronx. I want him to see all of it, I want him to see and experience all his heart's desires. I want him to go to Los Vegas and gamble, I want him to go to Austin and buy a cowboy hat. I want us to travel the world together, I don't care where I want to go, my dreams aren't that important but his are, my most precious person.

I hold out his medication to him, wishing with all my heart for him to take it. It'll make him better right? It'll help him! I just want to help him! I couldn't care less that he has this messed up psychological disorder, they call it extensive trauma with perhaps some sign of Cognitive disorder or Dementia or Depersonalization Disorder. The thing is whatever he has I want to help him, I couldn't care less that he's infected with one of these syndromes, if there was anything I could do for him I would without hesitation, I would risk my life for him.

What sickens me most is the fact that so few people can appreciate how good of an individual he is, why is that? Why did that stupid, fucking messed up dick have to do this, what the hell was he thinking!? I want to see my Haru smile, to be happy again, in a few weeks it would have been his birthday, he would have turned eighteen. It's way too early for him to die. Seventeen years of life, is that all that he's given!? Seventeen years!?

All at once I find myself restrained and pulled out. Why can't you see that I want to be with him! That I love him! That I need him! I can't take it any more and I crash onto the ground, hoping that I didn't hurt his princess, his Rinoa. I can just imagine what would happen if we had been a family of three, Haru would have spoiled her, spending so much of his time with her...and with me. We'd be our three person unit, a real family. I'd belong somewhere! I feel that damn rat, no Yuki, he's kind in his own way and due to the care we have for Haru we've gotten closer, he comforts me, not like Haru of course but in his lesser important manner.

What I can't stand is that damn cat! That arrogant beast that should only appear in a nightmare and no matter what this feeling stays within me, I want him locked up for what he did. I would say I wanted him dead but, maybe I should have listened to Haru more when he was alive. Haru would never want anyone dead but at the same time I hope that wherever he is now he's not quoting those words, that he had wanted to help Kyo, that he forgives that shithead. I don't! Haru was too nice a person to deserve that and I know he stayed nice, kind, gentle and all the things that make Haru...Haru until the very end.

I would give anything for him to come back but when was the last time I got what I wanted, all I can think about is how much I've lost because of that animal I want to skin, to chop their head off if it wasn't for Haru's words, his smile and his nature. That's why I will never let go of his thread.

**Yuki:**

As Hatori pulls Rin out of that room and exposes her depression, her sadness I understand what happened. I wasn't fast enough to save him, despite all my training, despite everything that I'm supposed to be, I couldn't save the nicest guy I've ever known. I should've been able to and that hurts the most. I knew that Kyo hated him, I don't exactly know why but...for an unnecessary crime? Is this why I've always hated the cat? Because of this nature? It's not even something that Akito would do, even in his twisted manner.

I can't stop but to blame everyone but Haru for this acc-no, not accident, murder. It's not an accident and that bastard should've learned to control his other side! I rush to comfort Rin, knowing that I'm not the person she feels most comfortable with but...in our shared knowledge of his condition, in our secret visits there may have been something building between the two of us, a new level of trust.

Honda-san, Tohru, the girl who I've loved for so long, did she know that this is what would happen? Was she helping that shameless retard!? How could someone be so idiotic, but no, Tohru isn't idiotic, she's just naïve and caught under the cat's curse. I wanted to take care of her, to stop this from happening! All of it, Haru's death, her change in loyalty. I wanted to stop it all but I'm weak, as Akito has reminded me, I have always been weak. No matter how hard I try to be stronger it doesn't work. I'm just the weakling who couldn't save my cousin, the weakling who couldn't help the girl I had come to love and, the same weakling who, in the eyes of the cat, is the next one to die.

What sucks is I should have died and I would have, if it would have saved him. I should have saved him and it's my fault that I didn't. Hatsuharu Sohma saved me more than once and he was the first person who truly wanted me and knew about the curse. Haru saved me and the strange thing about that was he always acted like it was me who had saved him, all I did was say a few simple words to him that anyone could have. Was that all I had to give to him and still he acted as if I had been the savior, even to the point that I could believe it.

"_Is that true? Are you like that? Are you really...stupid? I know how you feel..." _Was that it? Was that all he could have given one of the few people who had truly cared about him, he wasn't good at voicing his emotions, Haru understood that but I could have done more for him. If I had been around that morning, I wouldn't have judged his cousin, no matter what state he was in. Who could have judged Haru?

Haru had been the reason I had moved in with Shigure, the reason I had met Tohru, the reason I had escaped from Akito. Haru was able to provide all of this and even before that, he had snuck in to see me, to keep ME company. He had always asked what was bothering me, given me someone to play with. There was never a catch with Haru, he just did everything for others. He was even trying to help that mangy feline in the end as if he could understand what he was going through, maybe he could have and he was the person who least deserved to die.

Why does everything in this world seem to come to an end all at once? That's something that I've always wanted to ask, why? When I was a kid my world seemed so dark and I thought that's how life naturally was, dark and hollow but he made me see that there was more to it than that, that there was light even in the darkness. In my eyes Haru was that light and then when I managed to take my first actual steps Tohru was my light, my everything. I think when Tohru entered my life I forgot all the people who had helped me, Haru, Hatori, it had seemed that they were in the past. The place where I was scared to look back to. Why was I so scared to remember him?

I don't want to be anymore, I want to hold tight to his string and let it become part of me so that he doesn't have to leave. I feel the tears in my eyes and see Rin scamper off, I have to go after her for him. All I can say is...please Haru, for those who love you including me, don't leave us behind.


	45. Chapter Two :: Six More Hands

**THANKYOU TO REVIEWERS CH ONE**

95Elizabeth, Alienne, Ambuu, babyC.jelly.beany.bug, ChibixNeko, Ellanna, Feathertickler, ih8snape, kouga's older woman, mit-chan007, Mii-chan loves youu, raccu, raion, rockangel160, thiefkingbakura4eva, toshirogurl, UltimateShipper2008

**Apology: **Sorry it's been taking me so long to reply to reviews but I will do soon, so sorry TTll

**CHAPTER TWO: SIX MORE HANDS**

Haru looked to Rin as she sat by his bed, her eyelids were slipping closed but every so often she would shake her head and allow the short strands of black hair to flick her in the face in an attempt to wake herself up. No matter what she didn't want to leave him, not after today and could anyone blame her for feeling this way? "If you're tired," he whispered now looking up at the ceiling, "You could leave, they...they...say that although I'm confined to this bed that my condition has stabilized now, in other words I'm not going anywhere."

"Then I'm not going anywhere either," the horse said stubbornly as she lay her head down onto the bed, "I'm not leaving you again, what if that mo--"

"How's Rinoa doing?" Haru asked suddenly which caused Rin to blink up at him, was he uncomfortable talking about Kyo? Well no wonder, who wouldn't be uncomfortable talking about a guy who had tried to eat you. "When's your next appointment?"

"Two weeks," the girl muttered, "And I guess she's healthy, she doesn't really talk to me very much, I don't think she likes me," she whispered before starting to break down into tears due to the hormones. In seeing her this way Haru felt incredibly scared, Kyo's words running through his head.

"_You're scum. You made your girlfriend cry"_

"How could she not love you?" Haru asked, running a weak hand through her hair, "You're her mummy, all babies have to love their mummy. It's me I'm worried about, what if she doesn't recognize me as her father?"

"Haru, I'm sure that Rinoa will know that she's your daughter, don't babies have this innate tracking device that will tell them who their actual parents are? Like, I don't know some kinda homing device or something?" Rin shrugged as she let her eyes fall to a close again, the nurses were allowing her to stay the night after she and Yuki had begged them, she was a little ashamed that she had had to beg but if it meant she could be with Haru then she would do anything.

"Like a homing chip?" Haru asked confused as Rin shrugged again, "Rin, I don't want Rinoa to have a chip in her head. Don't you think that that's wrong? I mean she's not a gameboy right?"

The horse looked to him with a frown to find that he was joking, maybe babies didn't have homing device chips lodged into their brain like cartridges in a Gameboy Color or memory cards into a Playstation Two but there had to be some way Rinoa would know right? It was all in genetics right? "Idiot," she laughed as she rested her chin on the bed mattress again so she could look right into his good eye. "She'll love you, your crazy humor will make her laugh you know."

"I'll make her laugh?" Haru asked, "So you think that I could be a good father?"

"A good one, no Hatsuharu I don't think that you'd make a good dad," Rin sighed as she closed her eyes worrying Haru for a moment, "You'd make the best father."

**Meanwhile**

Hiro looked at Kisa who was shivering because of the blood in the room, even though she had seen and even talked to Haru-nii after the incident she was still really frightened about the damage Kyo had done. Kisa touched her neck as she looked to the side where Tohru was laying with Kyo. Why hadn't someone locked him up? Why was he still here when Haru-nii was in the hospital and probably in a lot of pain.

"Kisa," the lamb asked reaching out to touch her shoulder, "Momiji and Yuki said we could sleep with them if you wanted to..." he told her as Kisa took a look back at where Tohru was.

"What happened to Nee-san?" she shivered before gazing back to Hiro, "Do you think that Haru-nii is going to be alright?"

Hiro frowned before remembering those words he had blurted out at the school's cultural day festival, why was Haru-nii so forgiving and more than that, the things he had told Haru about Rin and the way she was treated by Akito, the secrets he had kept from him why was Hiro-nii so forgiving? It seemed that the first person he had truly not forgiven was Kyo.

"Hiro-kun?" Kisa asked as she slipped her hand into his, "Do you like Haru-nii?"

Hiro stared at her with wide eyes, he wasn't sure how to answer that exactly, although he hated to admit it, Haru was one of the cousins he felt most comfortable with, he was over protective and perverted but he had really tried his best to help everyone. How could anyone hate such a person as Haru-nii?

He took a deep breath in as he remembered how he had felt during that short amount of time he had been forced to comprehend his cousin's death.

**Alligning with CH 41.**

_I felt my mouth grow dry as I saw Rin crumple onto the ground, Rin has always been important to me but I'm not sure that I should say that, would she call me weak or a baby? She was the one person in this world I felt was my parallel, able to understand how I felt about the issues, about how I had to speak my mind as my form of caring. I knew that because Haru-nii could understand her, could love her, that Haru-nii could understand me. He was so understanding of everyone. _

_The words that he could die run through my head and I can see him right now as if he was still there, Haru-nii inspires me, I know that sounds really weird and whatever, I probably sound like some messed up boy sounding like that I mean seriously I'm not some little anime addict with an idol I look up to so I can eat the same cereal they eat. I mean who the hell does that? Some freaky teenagers who imagine that they can marry fictitious characters but you know, Haru-nii is a role model in a different way._

_Haru-nii is someone I always wanted to understand how they worked and why they would be that way, much better than that Honda girl. Haru-nii was someone who I could look up to, who wasn't afraid to show his emotions but still kept it in check so that it wouldn't hurt anyone else. I've always been a stupid, selfish, spoiled brat so what the hell would I know about anything. I'm sure that Rin-nee feels the same, that somehow we don't fit in the same world that people like Haru-nii and Kisa are in. _

_When I understood that that fucked up asshole had done I could feel Rin's pain as my own, I hadn't been there to help Kisa and I regret that, she must have felt the same about Haru-nii. If I could have done something to help Haru-nii I would have but what kinda stupid advice can a twelve year old give, I'm just a brat who should feel incapable of doing anything to help and only seeing those that I care about suffer. I'm the idiot here, I really am and I don't understand what others find so important about me. How is someone so insignificant and useless as I am allowed to live whereas Haru-nii who has gone through so much with an unbroken heart and open heart, with all the acceptance I've never known die._

_Why do all the good people in this world have to die whilst morons, manipulators and murderers get to continue their lives? It doesn't make sense to me. They're arrogant, twisted bastards and they somehow have more of a chance to live than my seventeen year old cousin who had plans set on being a father. _

_His condition, I don't know what to say about the condition he was in. Usually the type of person Haru-nii had become was the type of person that I liked to make fun of, the type who would eat hamburgers for breakfast and Pocky as an afternoon snack. The type that should be locked up for life in a loony bin but, Haru-nii he was different, he tried to change the way he was. He tried to be different from what that bastard Akito had made him. Haru-nii was special and for that I don't want Haru-nii to leave this world._

_I still want to look up to Haru-nii as an older brother, as a role model. Haru-nii is one of my role models and he should still be here to be one to someone else._

**Back to CH 2.**

"Hiro-kun," Kisa asked as she lifted her bag, "Should we go and stay with Momiji-nii and Yuki-nii tonight?" she whispered as she slipped a hand into his. Hiro blinked and squeezed tighter, "Hiro-kun do you like Haru-nii?"

"Wha--" the lamb blinked, "Yeah of course I like Haru-nii," he couldn't just tell her that he was reflecting on the feelings he had carried for the ox, what kind of a moron would she think he was then? "I'll take your bag okay?" he tried as she smiled warmly.

"Thank you so much Hiro-kun, I just wish there was a way to help Nee-san, she seems so...not like herself, and Haru-nii," she felt the tears in her eyes again and shook her head hoping that Hiro wouldn't see her crying. It was true that although she clutched tightly to Tohru, Haru was extremely important to her as well. He may not be the girl who got her to speak again or even the one who told her those things but he was the one who was out looking for her, the one who hugged her, the one who would help her every time he could. "Do you think that Rinoa will look like Haru-nii?"

"Rinoa..." Hiro repeated before shrugging, "I'd guess white hair'd look a little weird, I mean only old codgers have whi--" he bowed his head again as he bit his tongue before he could act any more...Hiro.

Kisa laughed to this understanding that it had come out by accident and shook her head, "I think that Rinoa will look really sweet even if she does have white hair, and white hair suits Haru-nii, I couldn't imagine him with another hair color but umm..." she froze as she remembered her own hard days, "What if Rinoa gets picked on...I mean...umm, I hope I can help her."

"She should be fine," the ram shrugged, "I mean her parents would accept her no matter what, so...and I'm sure you could help out. Haru-nii would probably use that stupid smile of his and say one of his random phrases for effect. Sometimes it's so annoying when he does that though..."

Kisa laughed before remembering her reaction to Haru-nii's temporary death.

**CHAPTER 41 FLASHBACK**

_At seeing Rin-nee hit the floor and Hatori-oji-san's face I freeze, it can't be right? Haru-nii meant so much to me and I don't think I ever told him that or could ever tell him. After my accident with Akito-san, Haru-nii came to speak with me about all sorts of random things. I didn't want to speak back but he was always there for me, trying to listen for signs of what had happened, he seemed to know everything and didn't judge me for any of it as if he understood. Haru-nii always stood up for me and even my sensei knew him because of how close he'd tried to interact with my problems, how important helping me had come to be._

_I am so grateful for Haru-nii, he always wanted to help me through everything without considering himself and I feel sad, I never asked Haru-nii how he was. I...I feel like I could have done and maybe Haru nii would have been happier, that he could smile. When he came to sit with me after...after, the accident with Kyo-nii he seemed so small and battered down, I could have helped him. I'm not sure quite umm..what I could do but I could have helped him. When I think about Haru-nii,I have to admit it, Haru-nii was a miracle, he wasn't like anyone else but was himself. Why did Nee-san always cast a shadow over him which caused people to forget he existed?_

_I don't want to imagine the pain that Haru-nii could have gone through in the end, I'm scared for Kyo-nii also. Kyo-nii must be going through a lot too, like Haru-nii but worse. Kyo-nii is acting so different from himself and this new Kyo really frightens me, although I want to help him I'm scared to come close to him. That was the difference between me and Haru-nii, he wasn't scared to come close and that's the reason for all this pain._

_I want this pain to go away since it scares me, it makes me feel that perhaps Haru-nii would never come back to us, that he's not even looking over us anymore. We weren't good enough for Haru-nii were we? Or, no, not we, me. I have to be the worst of all since I didn't do anything tot help Haru-nii's pain. I'm so so sorry Haru-nii. _

_What worries me most is Rinoa-chan, Rinoa-chan might grow up without ever knowing her daddy, that makes me very sad because she'd have had such a good daddy. I wanted to see Haru-nii raise her, see him happy with the baby in his arms, I wanted Haru-nii to smile the way he deserved to. I can just imagine how beautiful Rinoa-chan would be, Rin-nee is so beautiful and Haru-nii was so attractive as well so if Rinoa-chan was somewhere in between then she'd be like a princess. Haru-nii would have loved her._

_I know I've been selfish but please don't let Haru-nii leave without seeing Rinoa-chan, I know that I should be quieter and not ask for so many things but I'm scared to let go of Haru-nii's string in case something might happen when my hands are holding it. I want you back Haru-nii so even if I can only umm have one wish, please, please Haru-nii come back._

**Meanwhile**

Hatori took a deep breath as he sat in the ramen bar that evening, he had never left Akito for so long before, not since he was a child at least and on one of those school trips, and then there was the visit away he had taken last year with Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Ayame and of course Tohru. He took another breath out as the smoke from the cigarette filled the air. Tohru, now there was something he needed to work with. He had to know what had caused her to act this way and of course, yet again, he'd be trying to find the answer out by himself.

He closed his eyes trying to think of all the things that this group needed, Haru was of course going to be in the hospital for a couple of months and he still had to get his psychological disorder figured out, had the disorder been a slip with something he had done. Had supressing memories made the situation even worse than it was originally? Then there was Rin and her child, a child that perhaps Akito wouldn't allow to live past her first breath, Tohru and her children with their mysterious father. Kyo who needed to be locked up and of course Akito. After thinking through all of this the doctor wiped his brow, one question formed into his mind:

Was he ever going to get a break?

He slipped a hand around the glass of beer he had in front of him and swirled it around just to cause some change, some dysfunction in it's movements to mirror life. Life didn't wait for anyone, it was always spinning with some problem. Bowing his head he noticed a cute female waiter walk up to him and lean over the counter.

"Why you looking so down pumpkin?" she asked which almost made Hatori choke on his noodles, the only person who had called him pumpkin had been a cross dressing snake. He closed his eyes wishing that he could erase that image. What had his friend even been wearing? How had he become friends with such idiots? "You been thinking of something sad today?"

Hatori looked up before giving a weak smile as he reflected on his thoughts during that time.

**You get the drill XD – Chapter Forty One:**

_I look down hating to hear that beep, it's not as if my mind hasn't become comfortable to it, I've seen other people die, mainly old members of the Sohma family but that doesn't make me a stranger to cadavers, corpses or fresh bodies. It sounds sick doesn't it, but, in a way this one hurts the most of all. Hatsuharu is of course my cousin but more than that, he's a good man. Although I have always found myself responsible for his escapes from the Sohma house, he doesn't mean to get lost, he's just slightly slower than most intellectually, nothing wrong with that._

_The thing that sickens me the most is just how much Hatsuharu seems to have grown, to matured in the main house which is different from those other two I hang out with. His strength and perseverance is something to be admired, something that means the person deserves to live, not that the person deserves to die. Still, I've known enough of life to understand that personality means nothing, the good die young and the bad die old, it's all part of life. It's just..with Haru, I wish that I had been able to help him._

_As a doctor you become used to recognizing the signs of sickness and of a person who's not going to make it, he showed all of these and yet I wanted to deny it. For the first time in my life I wanted to run from the logical way of doing things and pray that a miracle would be able to bring him back. I cared about my little cousin a lot and in a lot of ways it's my fault that this had to happen to him._

_If I had not seen this before, or if I didn't understand the situation or if I hadn't have been so numb, then I could have helped him more and I would have cried. I don't want to be involved in planning a funeral because that will break me, but silently I want to break where no one can see me. I suppose in a lot of ways Hatsuharu and I we were alike. _

_So, because at this very point I feel guilty, no because right now I don't want to witness another good man and one of my cousins for that matter die, I will not let go of his string._

**END CH 2**

**Bonus: **This is a little thing I wrote about Rinoa, hopefully it won't spoil too much but it will get you interested, too bad I'm not answering any questions about it -. Oh and more TohruxKyo CH 4

**BONUS**

"Daddy!" a small, white haired four year old called as she ran to her daddy, he was sitting on his bed playing with the latest online fighting game, she climbed up onto the bed and tilted her head to the side. "Daddy," she laughed as Haru smiled down upon her. He blinked as he stared at her and then put a hand on the top of her snow white hair with the random black streaks.

"You're still small," he smiled as he ended his game and stared at his daughter, her brown eyes blinked up at him as she wore her light pink pajamas. "Daddy," she pressed her head onto his shoulder, "I love you and mummy. Daddy," she asked before breaking down in her normal heavy coughs.

"Rinoa!" Rin asked from the bathroom as she stared at her choking daughter, Haru edged closer knowing that he couldn't quite hold her right now and that hurt. "Rinoa your medicine!" the horse commented as she handed forward the tube, "Do you need mummy to help you?"

"No mummy," Rinoa coughed harder before there was a cloud of smoke.

**Personal Thing:**

**My Fic reading list – say in your review if there's a fic of yours you want me to read. I am reading all of these fics at the same time and bouncing around on chapters.**

A Strange Adventure – 2sideangel14

Bind by Destiny, Tortured by Fate - .Cami.B.

Children of the Sun - .Intoxxication.

I'll show you! - Dyeh

Onigiri in a Fruits Basket - 3xThreat

Real Emotion – 02nekofankanojo02

The Telemarketer From Hell – Yori Hayashi (BRILLIANT FIC FOR HUMOR)

Too Much Information – kc creation

Volume Two : Holding On - Kyonkichi-san (BRILLIANT AUTHOR)

When the Knight met his Squire – 30 Seconds to YOUR MOM.

**Next on the list:**

The Sohma's Go to America – rockangel160 (BRILLIANT AUTHOR – OUTSTANDING FIC)

Works from Konoha Lotus


	46. Chapter Three :: Wonder Very Short

**CHAPTER THREE : WONDER – INCREDIBLY SHORT**

Haru looked across at Rin as the sun rose and he looked up, was it right to do it now? He looked at her as she woke up, wiping the sleep out of her eyes and smiled at him. "How are you feeling baby?" she whispered gently, a smile on her face as she watched his good eyecatch onto the window, "Haru? You alright?" she tried, the worry showing in her voice.

"Rin," Haru whispered as he gave a blank expression, "Isuzu-chan,"

The horse froze, why was he calling her by her proper name, it wasn't that she hated it as much when Haru did it but he seemed so serious. He wasn't going to break up with her right? She didn't know how she'd be able to cope if that was the case. Looking down she felt the short black strands hit her cheeks and nodded, "Yes Haru..."

"Do you want to marry me?" he saw Rin blink in shock and continued, "I know we have to wait until I turn twenty 'cause my mum would never allow it, but, you think you'd want to even if it meant waiting another two years?"

The horse took a deep breath as she held onto her skirt, she bowed her head so that the tears wouldn't come. Did she want to marry him? Yes, but what if he only wanted to marry her because of Rinoa or what if she was holding him back, what if she wasn't worthy to marry him. She shook her head as Haru bit down, his good eye carrying his sadness and disappointment.

"You don't want to marry me?" Haru froze before looking up at her, "Did I do something wrong?"

"I'm not worthy," the girl replied, tears in her eyes, "You'll regret it Haru, I can't do that to you. Love from me would just be wrong and twisted, I..." she choked weakly as Haru pushed himself up despite the pain, "I...now that you're released from the curse you have so many other girls who you--"

"I don't want another girl," the former ox said stubbornly, "I want to marry Isuzu, Rin-chan. Am I not worthy of Rin-chan's love? Won't you marry me Rin?"

"I..." the girl choked as the tears fell down her cheeks and she wrapped her arms gently around her boyfriend, "I...I will marry you Hatsuharu, I...thank you for..."

Haru found himself to cry as he rested his eyes on her shoulder, even though there were so many things wrong with him she had said yes, it wasn't a proper proposal and he'd try again and surprise her when he felt better but right now it was good enough. "I want to try it properly," he whispered as he leant back to look at her, holding her hands with his, he took a deep breath not believing how nervous he felt and breathed out, "Isuzu, Rin, I've loved you since I was a little kid and I've kept that love strong. I want to be with you because it would hurt me to see you with anyone else and I know that's selfish but...would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"If...If you'll do me the honor of being my husband, I will Hatsuharu. Yes," the tears sparkled in her eyes as she took short choppy breaths because of her excitement and surprise, "I love you, I don't want to live any of my life without you."

"What about my condition?" Haru asked as his throat felt sore, "What about yesterday morning, even that?" Rin didn't say anything but instead held him in her arms, she loved him more than anyone in the entire world, small things like that didn't matter to her. He was her fiancee and that meant she was his. Out of everyone in the world, Haru had chosen her! It was unbelievable, her, of all people her. She bowed her head again, this time making a silent promise that she would never have him believe that she was unworthy of his love.

Haru allowed himself to smile strongly, even though there was so much wrong with him now Rin was able to see through that and hopefully know his heart. He was too young for her and making her wait for him was selfish, he was a little kid compared to her, someone still in high school whilst Rin was two years older and had graduated a year ago. Had she only agreed because Rinoa was his daughter? He felt his heart beat and looked to her,

"Rin, did you say yes because you love me and not because you're pregnant?" he tried, hoping that she would nod and then noticed her eyes growing wider, had he been wrong.

"I was going to ask you the same question," she admitted guiltily, "i...I love you more than anyone Hatsuharu, it's because of you that I can understand love. You're my savior,"

"I love you too," the white haired teenager smiled before kissing her on the lips, feeling that connection between their bodies. It was there, love, it was there and it was so strong as well.

**Meanwhile:**

Tohru woke in the middle of the night finding herself choking, she couldn't remember the day, it was as if something had taken her body and she wasn't sure what. Where had all this blood come? She shivered as she held her shoulders and grabbed Kyo's wrist, "Kyo-kun," she asked completely bewildered to what was around her. How could she not remember any of this happening?

"Tohru can I get some sleep," he moaned, rolling to his side as Tohru took a deep breath in and then saw the wheelchair, Hatsuharu-san's wheelchair, why was it in the room? She could remember Hatsuharu-san coming into the room to talk with Kyo-kun and then she couldn't remember any more. Did they get into a fight? But Kyo-kun, Kyo-kun couldn't have hurt Hatsuharu-san right? Hatsuharu-san couldn't defend himself!

She shivered as she bowed her head, she really didn't have any idea what was going on anymore.

**Sorry it's like mega short but this is all I found the motivation to write, I'll write more next time I feel motivation and when I really feel motivated I'll write some more POVs**

**Okay and I'm trying to unload some GaiaOnline gold so please give me your SN since I want to leave the site, anyway sorry again for the shortness, I do feel bad for it but I gave you something.**


	47. Chapter Four :: A Whole Bunch of Things

**THANK YOU TO PEOPLE WHO HAVE HELPED ME**

I'm still a little depressed but I managed to have somethings that made me feel better. First I'm now only third on the waitlist to get into my Japanese Level Three class, second, I got a good response to my poem ,Third I managed to talk to my best friend, Fourth, I managed to lose my problem only and Fifth I was able to talk over my problems with **raion-chan** and **Konoha Lotus** who I owe a lot to and finally **95Elizabeth** said I was her favorite author and that cheered me up. Also **raion-chan **and **Konoha Lotus** looked over the first draft of this chapter and offered me their opinions.

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED CHAPTER THREE:**

95Elizabeth, Alienne, Ambuu, babyC.jelly.beany.bug, ChibixNeko, ChineseAngel72, Feathertickler, Konoha Lotus, kouga's older woman, Kyonkichi-san, Lily Lorelei, luna-moonkitty, McKenzie, Mii-chan loves youu, mit-chan007, PinkLikeCool, raccu, raion, Rinny87, rockangel160, Sagesther, thiefkingbakura4eva, Xone.By.OneX

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED CHAPTER FOUR:**

3quartersanahartdown, 95Elizabeth, Ambuu, babyC.jelly.beany.bug,BandGeek99, cherryberrysweetie,kiwadoi seiitsu, Konoha Lotus,Lily Lorelei,Mii-chan loves youu,Princess-goth,raion,rockangel160, thiefkingbakura4eva, Xone.By.OneX

**CHAPTER FIVE : A WHOLE BUNCH OF THINGS**

Yuki walked back from the small corner shop near the ryokan, he had gone there for two reasons mainly; first, he wanted to get something for Haru whilst he was in the hospital and recovering and second, he seriously needed to clear his head. Just what was going on with everyone? He opened a packet of riceballs he had bought for himself and ate one, it would be a shock to everyone to see him up this early but he couldn't even sleep last night and for once he didn't feel tired because of it.

He bowed his head remembering those words,

"_I couldn't have slept with Momiji-kun, I'm not in love with Momiji-kun. Sohma-kun. Sohma-kun, please tell me that you're lying just so I won't feel hurt when Kyo-kun goes away, please tell me you'll help Kyo-kun and prevent him from getting locked up."_

He desperately wanted to get those words out of his head

He didn't know what hurt worse, the fact that she called him Sohma-kun, the fact that she said he was lying or the fact she'd actually believe that he'd find death something that could be forgiven. He closed his eyes again, get those words out! Please! Please get those words out! He tried to think to himself, he wanted to pretend that that scene had never happened.

"Yu-Yuki-kun?" he heard that voice and stood still, he should have kept on going but, but maybe he had transported himself back in tim--no, that was ridiculous. "Yu—Yu—Yuki?" he heard the girl try again and looked back on her, he pitied the condition she was in. She was curled up by the side of the road just staring at him, a very loose t-shirt over the large lump and people staring at her from all angles.

With a deep breath he decided to sit down next to her, he was never one to just leave someone alone, no matter what they did; he had even tried with that stupid cat when they were children. Yuki held tight to the small pack of three rice balls, "Would you like one Honda-san?" he tried gently.

Tohru stared down, tears in her eyes before nodding, "Thank you so much Yuki-kun, I'm...I think...I..." she started breaking down crying as Yuki rubbed her back. Although she had hurt him incredibly, he still loved her and wanted to take care of her. "I...I must have hurt everyone terribly, I..."

"It's okay," the prince replied bitterly, "I can live with what you said,"

"I--" the girl gasped, "I insulted Yuki-kun? I.." she shook her head whilst the tears built up, "I don't understand what's going on, I don't, I don't..." she almost collapsed but Yuki held her in a way that would prevent him from transforming. "I...I...what did I say to Yuki-kun?"

"Don't worry about it," Yuki told her as he offered her the last riceball, "I'll stay with you Honda-san if you want to tell me what's going on, I mean it's still going to be an hour or so before visiting hours at the hospital."

"The hospital!?" the girl started panicking, "Oh, why are you going there!? Umm...umm is everyone alright Yuki-kun, is, is something happening to Ayame or-well I...I don't really...umm," she turned to stare back at Yuki as they caught a couple more looks from passersby, "Ah Yuki-kun, you...you look like you've seen a ghost or...or something, umm, did I say something that..."

"It's just," the rat paused wondering whether it was alright to say it honestly or to lie, he froze, maybe honest answer was best, "Last night you said that it was a good thing if Hatsuharu were to die," the girl's eyes widened the fullest they had ever had and she stared right at Yuki in horror, "You said you were happy if he died if that saved that idiotic feline."

"If..." the brunette repeated before shaking her head, "Oh but I, I don't, no of course I," she sniffed again, wiping her eyes with her hands. "I would really be sad if Hatsuharu-san died and then Rin-chan with Rinoa, I, I, I don't want that to happen. I want Hatsuharu-san to be very happy after what he gave up for me, I remember how hard it was for mum when dad died, I..." she shook her head before finding Yuki to hold her and rub her arm for comfort.

"Yuki-kun," she whispered as he smelled her hair and kissed her on the head as he tried to help her, "I...am I the reason for the blood in the room, I...I don't really remember changing rooms that much umm...but I'm sure that I did. Why is the blood there Yuki-kun?"

"The blood," the prince choked, "Honda-san, you don't remember that that stupid cat attacked Haru?" Tohru paled at this as Yuki realized that something was very wrong with her but he didn't know what to do and part of him still didn't want to help her. "You don't remember what you said to Momiji,"

"What...I...said to Momiji-kun?" Tohru repeated, she bowed her head and shook it quietly, "I don't...I, was Momiji-kun hurt? Please tell me that I didn't hurt Momiji-kun or Yuki-kun either,"

"It's okay," the grey haired boy shrugged before hearing someone behind him.

"What're you doing to her girly boy!? You trying to steal my girl 'cause if that's it--" Kyo threatened raising up the wrist which held his bracelet as Tohru slapped Yuki across the face.

"I hate you!!" she screamed as Yuki blinked, completely in shock over what had happened. His cheek hurt more than he expected it to and then looked to Tohru as she turned back to Kyo and spoke, "If you hit him near his lungs he won't be able to protect himself, it's his asthma, such a crybaby."

"Honda-san?" Yuki asked before Kyo attacked him and he felt it, his weak spot was found but he couldn't give up, he had to keep protecting himself even if it meant another asthma attack.

Tohru looked around a smug smile on her face as she saw how many people were staring at them and tried to wrap his arms around him but he pushed her back.

"Don't! Don't touch me right now, please Tohru?" he asked before coughing, "Please? Not when this many people are watching."

**Meanwhile**

Momiji looked to Kisa and Hiro who were sleeping next to each other, he hadn't stopped them from sharing last night because he knew that they both needed some form of comfort. He stood up and then walked to the bathroom remembering when he had seen Haru there, he took a look back into the main room and saw the walker. He moved over to it, putting one hand on the first bar and picked it up, this thing wasn't that light actually, Haru just made it look easier.

Frowning he wondered how Haru had felt having to walk around with this thing but then Haru wasn't the type of guy who could just sit in a chair all day and be happy. He was really trying to walk on his own, One thing he truly loved about Haa-kun was the fact that he never gave up. Some called it being stubborn but he saw it as surviving. Haru was one of his best friends and he had been since elementary school and even before that, they were quite often in the same class and he knew so much about the former ox.

Reflecting back on what happened yesterday, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, the words sinking through.

_I can't admit anything right now, how can you lose everyone all at once, I've felt how it is to be alone but this...this is different. With papa, we had our own little talks and he even found time and an excuse to come to the parent-teacher conference, not that he regarded me in any high respect, it was formalities. Papa had to leave his hotel business for one hour and he wasn't happy, if he had finished his work he could have taken mama to the museum. I know I shouldn't be thinking that now, now that I hurt all over my body and I have to see his body but isn't it sort of the same as forgetting...just you don't walk around and have daugh--. My throat feels dry, he was going to have a daughter, Rinoa and I can't help but feel sorry for this crushed family._

_Haru was always there for me, even when my curse broke he seemed to be worried, slumped over his desk as usual and noticing the changes in my behavior, he would always take note of stupid things like that, things that don't really matter to anyone. When I was young and mama left I couldn't stop crying, I felt like I would never smile again but Haru saved me, he spent time with me and that's why Haa-chan was one of my most precious people._

_I realize that without Haru it's going to be hard to put on that smile despite what I'm feeling inside, with Haa-chan it was always that somehow I could find the strength tot continue with my day. My heart beats again and I shiver, why does it feel so cold in this room? As if...death struck here. "Haru," I whisper remembering all the times we've been together, it has to be more than an age thing right? "I'm so sorry Haru,"_

_I wish I was like Yuki right now, with all that strength and martial arts skill, even though I could still learn I could never be that good and how is that supposed to help me with the past. I push my palm onto the cold marble floor, it feels so selfish that I, who have already decided not to know them as their father, has to have children with a girl and survive and Haru, who loved his unborn daughter, had to die. What is with that? I know I feel sad, I feel very sad that I can't touch my children and be their daddy but if Haru were here he'd comfort me._

_I know that I'm a coward, I should have seen the signs when he returned to his room that time, deciding to put his life at risk so that he could feel the pain that Akito wanted me, as the father of the twins, to have. What hurts more is the fact that I was so close to him! I could have visited him there but however I thought about Haru in the main house I felt my heart fill with guilt. Whatever was happening to him was all my fault, I'm heartless._

_Haru had always been there for me, he was responsible for my smile in his own way, he would make me laugh and buy me bunnies even if he lost all his money. One word described Haru for me not giving or protective or kind, no those were some of the things that Haru was but the one word I would choose would be...Haru. Haru was Haru. _

_What is wrong with me, I'm selfish, the tears fill my eyes as I hear a strange beep, Haru, it's coming from Haru. I know I never let go of him, always wanting him, always hoping that he'd still be here, that he'd still come back! I have to tell someone and I make a run for the front of the hospital, Rin and Yuki have to know, it's my fault that they are facing this torture but hopefully I can stop it. I have to stop it for them! _

_I ignore Ha'ri and Hiro, I need to reach Rin before the pain takes a deeper grip and then hear Yuki say the words that make me feel the most selfish and guilty of all. "_

_Momiji is the god damn father."_

**Meanwhile:**

Rin looked towards the door as it creaked open, visiting hours weren't for another hour so...she rubbed her eyes and then turned to see Hatori standing there, "Got a problem with knocking?" she half snapped, half whined as she stroked Haru's hair back, he had fallen asleep again, how sweet was that?

"I wanted to talk to you about something that happened at the main house," he commented as Rin's eyes widened, something that had happened at the main house?

"O-Okay," she nodded, placing a hand on his forehead and delicately touching the short white and black strands of hair, he was in a deep sleep and this was proved correct when he started snoring quietly. "So what, what happened and this better not be something ridiculous or mocking about how he couldn't make the toilet,"

Hatori took a deep breath in, "I might not have suppressed his memories completely," he began as Rin cut him off.

"What do you mean "correctly"? Why the hell were you even suppressing memories, he might have gone through some tough shit but..."

Hatori took another breath in, brushing his hair on his bowed head back with his hand. "Isuzu, did you know that Hatsuharu was raped when he was eight?"

The horse's eyes widened, "What? What the fuck are you talking about...he, he never told me any of this..." she wanted to yell but right now he was sleeping so peacefully, it would hurt her if he was to wake up without a proper rest.

"Well he was raped a second time," Rin's eyes widened again before she stared down at her hands

"How old was he?" she tried hoping that it wouldn't be anything too bad, like nine or eleven, if he was eleven then...

"Seventeen, it happened just before he came here. I erased his memories of the event because I wanted him to be able to operate and function normally," Hatori looked to Haru, at least the medicine that was getting pumped into his body was supposed to calm him down . He saw Rin's fist tighten before feeling her grip his collar.

"What the hell," she whispered harshly, "So you're saying that's the reason he's so messed up, because that bastard Akito couldn't control his damn impulses. That's just...and what do you mean you tried to suppress his memories of the event and didn't work, god, he must have felt so humiliated."

There was another knock and Rin craned her head back, "Yuki?" she asked looking down, she knew he would visit Haru so, maybe it was him. As the door opened a sense of anger filled her as she watched the sick little Akito come in. "What the hell are you doing here!?" she snapped as Akito eyed her stomach.

"You're still pregnant with that crossbreed," she commented weakly as she rolled her eyes, "Or just...getting fatter,"

"How nice it is to have you here," Rin commented sarcastically as she moved herself so that she could easily protect Haru, he was so sick right now, it wasn't fair for him to feel more pain. "And, since Hatsuharu isn't part of your menagerie anymore, isn't it alright if he chooses to have a kid?"

Akito looked to her before fingering her chin coldly, "Why is it that someone so beautiful as Hatsuharu gets such a slutty whore, plus I don't need you anymore, I only need someone to make up numbers. So, Isuzu, your play stops here, I'm giving you away to someone," she looked to her.

Rin's eyes widened with fear, giving her away to someone? That wasn't right? What was she some sort of sex slave who was able to fetch a bargain deal, "Giving me to who."

"A man inside the main estate, he hasn't moved into the house I've provided for him but I think that he'd really like such an animal as you are," Akito smiled as Rin shivered, what was he talking about? Was this a way to separate her and Haru? "I imagine he's quite a horse lover,"

"What kind of sick twisted pervert," Rin muttered as Hatori shot her a warning look saying that she shouldn't insult Akito right now.

"What is the man like?" Hatori asked again, his balanced voice weakening.

"He's nice, a little rough around the edges and needs a lot of care for his pitiable state, he's going to be eighteen by the time that you're living him and he's someone I owe a huge apology to," Akito shivered, her true colors and the love and respect for Haru showing through.

"Eighteen?" Rin asked, almost choking, "What's his name?"

"Funny you should ask who now owns you," Akito lifted an eyebrow as her hands neared the ox's bed, "Sohma, Hatsuharu."

**Back at the main House late that night**

Shigure held Akito in his arms, trying to protect her, she was a weak little girl no matter what she tried to argue. "He..." Akito sobbed helplessly, "He's back..he came back Shigure."

The dog's eyes snapped open, he had sort of felt it too but something had changed, although he felt a wash of relief it didn't feel as if the ox had come back, he was imagining things, spending too much time in his chess game of how to break the curse. "How do you know that?"

"I can feel it!" the goddess snapped, breaking free from the dog, "I can feel it Shigure! Hatsuharu is my ox, or...was before," the tears filled her eyes again, "Why did he leave though, that isn't fair, I wanted him back so he came back but he...he should have his curse!"

"His curse broke?" Shigure blinked as Akito felt the tears in her eyes, she had never experienced this sort of pain before.

"He...he was only staying because of the curse!! He...he must hate me," she sobbed as Shigure blinked, had she shown this type of fear before? This type of sadness, he didn't think so and it surprised me. It was human pain and regret. "I...I have to do something so he forgives me," she decided.

"Do something...for him?" the dog asked, "My my Akito," he smiled in his usual way, "It appears that you're becoming human, this is the first time that you've..."

"Shut up! I feel sorry for him!" the girl snapped back, "What if I give him a house inside the Sohma boundaries, then he'll have to stay with me, he'll..."

"Now now," the dog looked up, "What about housework or someone to take care of him, you know that he..."

"Stop thinking that you know everything Shigure!!" Akito yelled, turning back and glaring at her puppy, "You have a woman, so...so I'll give him one as well, someone that can heal him so that he can be with me when he's better. So that he gets healthy again! I want to see him healthy but which woman?"

"So you're giving Hatsuharu a woman?" the novelist grinned, "Some sort of sex sla--"

"That's disgusting!" Akito snapped, "Sohma, Isuzu. I'll give him that devil woman and then he'll have to forgive me for anything right? That is who he wants!" A smile grew across her face as she closed her eyes, that was enough to make him happy right? She could buy him back with those things even though it meant sharing him. Akito closed her eyes trying to imagine what had brought her emotions to be that way.

**During Haru's temporary death**

_I can't believe it! Another Zodiac leaving me and I want to cry, to not accept the fact that he's died, he doesn't deserve to die because I want him! I want him with me and I can feel that empty emotion that feeling of regret and pain, of deepest hurt. I want to catch him because he promised me he wouldn't leave! He promised me and people should keep their promises! Especially if they make them to me._

_I close my eyes as I remember him, I was always called whenever a Zodiac animal was born, I felt them and today my ox came to visit me, he was an ugly baby with small, wet strands of white hair. He looked old and ruined almost as if he was moldy, you know the way that one would be moldy if they were meant to die. As he blinked up at me I couldn't help but grin, such an ugly baby!_

_I remember him growing up with that stupid smile on his face as if he was mocking me, he was just so vacant as if he had nothing in his head but at least he danced in front of me, in his own pathetic two year old way. It was disappointing I have to sa y that, a two year old can't dance with a three years old very well but at least it was better than when he was dancing by himself the next year. That tiger SHOULD have danced, what are they saying, a newborn baby can't dance! _

_However, as that boy grew older I understood that his vacant way was the way he would work and he would be obedient, I felt sorry for him, his parents obviously disliked his rash moods but I forgave him. He was mine and who shouldn't forgive the people that one owns, he was mine no one else's but at least I could have him until that day when he yelled at me for locking up that whore Isuzu. I have to admit he shocked me, the fear filled me right then as nothing else had before. I hated being in that state and I wanted to label him with my pain, only now I see that it was part of him and we all have the faces we are ashamed of. _

_I wanted to make him suffer after that, I thought that if he suffered I might be happier, that seeing his pain might allow me to feel control over him. I have to admit I DID feel control and I had one person telling me I was right, that it was good to unleash my anger on just one person, I wanted him to be so fat that no girl would want to touch him, that slutty girls would be ashamed to be seen with him but it didn't turn it away did it no matter how smelly and disgusting he became. _

_I hurt his eye for that reason, I thought that I had permanently damaged it, blinded him. I had, it wasn't just a scar, he had been blinded. He had so many scars all over his body but he didn't exactly look ugly. I wanted him to suffer, to feel the pain that I feel and be unable to survive because of it but he wasn't like that! He mocked me by his survival and so I added those bands, at first they were to stop him from escaping but I thought if they would shock him it would be funnier, he could call me master. I think I enjoyed being able to torture him more than anything else._

_On the last night he was with me I knew I had done something wrong, my body just didn't feel right and I could imagine myself as guilty, I'm not guilty and people should realize that! I'm not the guilty one! I think that that night I could finally open my eyes and see what was happening. I had crushed one of my Zodiac and been shown as a demon to one who deserved my love. I wanted to back away and imagine that this hadn't happened but the proof was in front of me. I had ruined a person who should have been close to me and then the unexpected happened, he gave me an apology and his forgiveness; he promised to stay with me._

_So I have to do something to earn that forgiveness because there's this weird feeling that's known as guilt within me and, because I need to make up for what I did to him._

_I can not let go of his string._

**My Reading List:**

A Sad Death in America – 2sidedangel14

A Series of Twisted One Shots – Dyeh

Bewitchment – Yori Hayashi

Bind by Destiny, Tortured by Fate - .Cami.B.

Lusus Naturae – kc creation

Onigiri in a Fruits Basket - 3xThreat

OOC Cake – rockangel160

Real Emotion – 02nekofankanojo02

Volume Two : Holding On – Kyonkichi-san

When the Knight met his squire – 30 Second to YOUR MOM

**To Read List**

Works by Konoha Lotus

When she loved me – nalanna One of my Favorite authors – cute Yukichi stuff

The Labyrinth – INULUVER6791

Standing against the Ruthless – PinkLikeCool

Works by babyC.jelly.beany.bug

**mit-chan007 :** I'm really sorry but I'm not going to read your fic right now, I need to find somewhere to play mkv's because I have Shugo Chara up to episode 36 but have only watched up to eight and would really really hate to ruin it for myself, I hope you understand.

If anyone else wants me to read their work or if I've missed someone please tell me, I'm not going to read Death Note or Shugo Chara fics because I really want to finish the series because I'm way behind on them and I'm definitely not fond of Stephanie Meyers – Twilight so never give me fics on that.


	48. Chapter Five :: Closest to forgiveness

**CHAPTER FIVE : CLOSEST THING TO FORGIVENESS**

Yuki leaned back on the chair, his head against the wall as Momiji helped the nurse set up Haru's playstation, he had seen Rin's face to the hospital food that could very easily have brought out black Haru. Beef terriyaki, Right now she was probably at the store getting something he'd prefer to eat, sushi or onigiri probably. "We should get Guitar Hero in here," he murmured.

"Hatori said I shouldn't try and do too much at once, did you know that Shi-han just got off of life support today apparently," Haru sighed as he took the controller i his hands and watched Momiji insert the latest Tekken game. Haru was sitting with the IV plugged into his arm and resting on about seven pillows.

"There all done," the nurse smiled as she tilted the TV in Haru's direction, "Where is the girl from before?"

"She stepped out," Haru nodded in response, "Thank you very much for helping us with this." There were a couple more thanks exchanged before the three of them were left in the room together.

"So," Momiji laughed, bouncing onto the bed, "Who first Haru? Me or Yuki, say me, Yuki can't I go first!" he laughed as the rat stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I don't really mind, I'm pretty tired Momiji so go ahead," he opened his eyes as he met Haru's concerned glance, "Don't look so worried, I'm alright. So that damn cat is gonna get locked up right?"

There was silence before Haru took a deep breath in before coughing, Yuki and Momiji immediately rubbed his back in an attempt to help with the coughing, "Kyo, he isn't going to get locked up," the ox announced. He lowered his head hearing the start up noise, "I...I'm afraid to be alone with him but, maybe he needs to get exorcised."

"What did you tell Akito then?" the prince asked wide eyed, "You know that Kyo hasn't had his fill yet, he's not going to be satisfied with just..."

"It's wrong to stop him from being locked up Haru, he did something to hurt you, what about if he hurts someone else like Kisa, or Hiro or...Tohru?" Momiji's eyes widened as he looked to the door and stood protectively in front of Haru. "What are you doing here?" he asked bitterly.

"Listen," the familiar boy spoke, "I don't know what the hell is going on, I mean I...I don't really know what the hell it is only that," he froze as he saw Haru shaking and Yuki glaring at him, no one wanted him did they? "Listen Haru," he froze as those words came into his head again.

_He's useless, he deserves to die, he...because I like Kyo-kun_

The kitten drove his hand back until it hit against the wall, "God, Haru listen I...I'm sorry,"

"You think that it's just okay to say that and expect everything to be forgiven!!" Yuki yelled pushing his cousin against the wall, "You sure you don't need to finish up the work, you do know that it's because of you that he temporarily died right!? Or are you a--"

"Ow!" Haru commented, a hand on his forehead, "You mind turning down the volume a little?" he asked with a weak smile as Yuki glared at Kyo, let him go from the wall and pointed to the door.

"Go!" he seemed to order, his eyes showing that he wasn't in the type of mood to mess around, this guy was freaking insane! Why was he even here and because of Haru he had to use restraint otherwise what would stop him from pounding his ass into the ground.

"Haru," Kyo spoke hoping to catch his good eye, "I really, I'm really argh, god damnit I'm sorry alright! I have no idea what's going on, but Haru listen...I don't want to hurt you, I..."

"Can I talk to Kyo-kun alone?" Haru asked as Momiji and Yuki stared back at him in shock and horror, what did he just say?

"No!" they both yelled together as Yuki pressed hard to Kyo's shoulders,

"If you wanna talk sit in that chair, we're not leaving right Momiji?" the rat began as the bunny quickly nodded in agreement.

"What the hell," Kyo sighed, "You two are crazy, it's not like I...I" something funny happened to him, it was this flicker in his eyes that only Haru had noticed, "I care about that worthless cow!" The redhead looked to his hand and his eyes widened, "Sorry, argh it..."

"It hurts the true Kyo-kun," Haru commented before staring at him, "Kyo, I still don't forgive you right now, I need some time but I don't hate Kyo-kun and I want Kyo-kun to get better even if I'm not the one who can help him...and, I think Kyo-kun should stay away from Honda-san."

"What the hell do you know!?" the redhead snapped, "She loves me! Haven't you seen that!?"

"I think we've all seen that," Yuki looked away as he sat right next to Haru on the bed, "And you're a bad influence on her, she only started beating me up when you came over, don't you think that's bad for Tohru."

"Yeah Kyo, she really defends you even when it's your fault! You know that's true," Momiji chimed in

"Well yeah, I guess it's a little weird," the kitten admitted, "But aren't those just hormones, I mean what the hell don't both pregnant bitches act like that."

"You have no right to call Tohru-chan that!" Momiji and Yuki spoke together

"Or Rin," the former ox added, "Rin's not...she's just not that great with dealing with people but I love her. No, you have to leave Honda-san for your own good Kyo-kun, Kyo-kun only started getting angry when Honda-san got pregnant and Kyo-kun fears becoming like his father." Haru looked up sadly, "Kyo-kun needs to leave until his priorities are sorted and when Kyo-kun can understand that his father means nothing."

"It's not my damn asshole of a dad that I'm worried about it's the fricken cat monster!" the tan boy moaned as Haru looked up.

"Then Kyo-kun has to learn to fight it, just like I've been learning to fight Black Haru and...and those freaky episodes. Kyo-kun, there's nothing for you here apart from a jail cell but if you go to Shi-han then he'll help you, Kyo-kun can't get better here so..." he froze as he saw someone grab Kyo from behind and force him into the wall.

"What the hell is going on?" Rin snapped, "Why's he in here? What was he saying?"

There was silence as all four guys were trying to come up with something to say however it was Haru who spoke first, "It's a secret from Rin-chan."

Rin rolled her eyes as she let Kyo go and sat next to Haru, stroking his hair back, "You alright baby?" she asked gently, "So tell me, what the hell is he doing here?"

"I told you," Haru winked, kissing her down her neck and seeming to nuzzle her, "It's a secret from Rin-chan, but Kyo-kun is not going to get locked up. I like Kyo too much to do that to him."

"Yeah whatever," the cat commented, "You still want me to go to some crazy place away from Tohru, that really isn't..."

Rin shot him a death glare as she put the bag of food on the bedside table and smiled as Haru stroked her belly, "Shut. Up." she told him bluntly.

"Yeah whatever bitch," Kyo snapped as the fire grew in Rin's eyes, "Don't worry, I wasn't planning on staying anyway...what's your problem."

"My boyfriend, no my fiancee nearly died if you must know, at least Haru got that bastard Akito's blessing and agreement that we could get married, that's never happened before has it, and it won't...to you."

"Rin-chan," Haru whispered, "Please don't be mean to Kyo and Kyo-kun, don't be mean to Rin either,"

"So you think you're all special telling people how to behave like you're freaking king of the world, like you're someone who everyone loves," the cat sighed, 'So I guess, since you got me off the hook I'll say goodbye to Tohru and pack up."

Haru blinked as the door slammed close behind the kitten, hopefully the torture would end soon, Kyo deserved a couple more months out as long as he controlled himself. With a deep breath in he turned his attention to Momiji, "Momiji-kun?"

"Mhm," the blonde nodded before turning his attention away from the door, "Yeah?"

"Akito's given me and Rin a house, but Rin's pregnant and I'm not really stable, I can't walk very well, do you want to stay with us and help out?"

Momiji's face grew very excited as he nodded, "Yeah Haa-kun! I'd love to live with you!"


	49. Chapter Six :: Whilst Leaving

**Note:**

I am so sorry everyone that I haven't been responding to the reviews but they still mean a lot to me, I'll respond to as many as I can tomorrow morning.

**Also – I dropped the ball! In the later chapters I've neglected the fact that Haru is still half blind, I'm gonna be editing these chapters to include that detail since it was important**

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS CHAPTER FOUR**

Ambuu, babyC.jelly.beany.bug, Konoha Lotus, Kyonkichi-san, Lily Lorelei, Princess-goth, raion,rockangel160, thiefkingbakura4eva

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS CHAPTER FIVE**

Ambuu, babyC.jelly.beany.bug, kiwadoi seiitsu, Konoha Lotus, kouga's older woman,Lily Lorelei,Mii-chan loves youu**, **naflegnadnas, PinkLikeCool, raion, rockangel160,thiefkingbakura4eva, UltimateShipper2008, x-BlueEyedBeauty-x

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE RECENTLY ADDED THIS FIC TO THEIR FAVORITES**

asianpuppy13, cherryberrysweetie, ChineseAngel72, Deatheart, Feathertickler, German Mickey, ih8snape, Kiminaru, Kuro-Kihaku, LikeHellIAmAwsome, MurasakiNeko13, raion, schellin, Starember19, Tobou, x-BlueEyedBeauty-x

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE RECENTLY ADDED THIS FIC TO ALERTS**

coolgirl312, Feathertickler, Salia-Sama, schellin,

**CHAPTER SIX : WHILST LEAVING**

Hatori drew away from Haru with a weak smile, he had just tried to suppress the memories of the Akito incident but something felt wrong, it was almost as if he had erased the wrong memories, he closed his eyes as he tried to think about what he had gotten rid of, it was blurry but there appeared to be some sexual intercourse happening and a weak girl with short black hair, he saw the girl wearing a lot of black and the main house before he realized what had happened, for the first time ever he'd removed the wrong memories.

The horse knocked on the hospital room door and opened it gently, her short strands of hair hitting her in the eyes and a hand over her stomach, she walked over to Haru and stroked his short strands of hair back and kissed his cheek, he looked so peaceful right now and she smiled. "He'll feel better now right?" she asked before stroking his cheek, looking at Hatori she allowed herself to smile until noticing the guilty expression on his face.

"Isuzu, I think I might have locked onto the wrong thing," Hatori told her as Rin blinked, her poor baby had lost some of his memories and she couldn't help but worry for him, maybe if they were important or meaningful then Hatori would be able to find someway to unlock the seal.

"What memories is he missing?" she asked gently, "What did he forget?"

Hatori's throat grew sore as he said the one word that would haunt and destroy the horse, "You."

Rin's heart thumped painfully and she looked at him starting to take deep breaths in, "Wha—what?" she asked as her eyes widened, he didn't know her anymore? She shivered as she broke down and then heard those familiar words

_Rin-chan, Rin-chan, Rin-chan_

**Out of the Dream**

Rin let her eyes open to see Momiji in front of her, he was crouched down so she could look into his eyes even whilst sitting, her throat grew sore, "A dream?" she asked weakly, "Was it...was it a dream?" She shivered as she held her knees and looked down, letting her eyes fall closed, that wasn't just a dream but a nightmare. "Haru, he still remembers me right? Right?"

"Yeah," a familiar voice sounded from behind her, she looked around wildly to see Haru in his wheelchair, "I still remember you Rin, why would I even forget?"

"I--" the horse started before kissing her boyfriend on the cheek, "I thought that that damn seahorse had..."

"That Hatori had?" the cow blinked, "He left last week with Kyo-kun and Akito-sama, remember?" He watched as Rin let the relief wash over her face and she held Haru in her arms, he was allowed out of the hospital today and tomorrow they would be driving back home, they had sorted out the car seating already. Kagura would take Tohru, Uo and Hana and then Rin would take, Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, Yuki and of course Haru.

"They said that all you needed to do was to sign the forms Haru," the rat smiled as he returned from the desk, "I still have to make sure that the gifts for Machi and that idiot are wrapped, I should have gotten something for Nao and Kimi too right?" he let a sweat drop trickle down his neck at imagining Kimi's reaction.

_Yun-Yun why didn't you get Kimi-chan anything! Yun-Yun you're so mean to Kimi! Yun-Yun!!_

"So you like Kuragai-chan?" Momiji laughed as Yuki blushed, "You do!? I think she's pretty nice, she's like Haru a bit though, being so quiet and everything, apparently she can get as destructive as Haru as well."

"That's possible?" the white haired teen asked with a weak smile as Rin slapped him gently on the head,

"Idiot," she smiled down upon him, she froze as he held tight to his head, tears in his good eye and she hugged him surprised that he was crying, "Baby? Aww, Haru I..." her eyes were filled with a mixture of tears and concern, she heard that small little giggle escape and stroked his head, she was expecting him to break down again but then saw the pain on his face.

"Haru?" Momiji asked looking at his face and the pain there, he saw Yuki crouching down in front of the now shivering ox,

"Let it out," the rat whispered in an attempt to help, "Haru, if it hurts this much let it out, we can handle it and we'll help you figure out how to hold back be--"

Haru shook his head, "I can't...I can't...Rin-chan might cry."

"I'm sure Rin won't mind Haru," Yuki continued to tell the ox, rubbing the top of his head gently, he couldn't care less about the stares that were now greeting him but Haru probably did. "Do you want to go outside, Rin or Momiji can get the rest of the forms sorted out, or I could...want me to Haru?"

"I..." Haru wrapped his arms around himself and felt the tears in his good eye as Momiji stood there he watched Haru's face and remembered what he had said to Kyo.

"_It hurts the true Kyo-kun,"_

"It hurts doesn't it?" Momiji asked biting down gently onto his bottom lip, "Haa-kun, please, no one cares if you break but we all care a lot of about you Haaaru, so," he felt his heart beat as Haru started to giggle again, he was holding tight to himself and breaking but at least he was safe, it was sad but he wasn't hurting. "I'll go to sort out the paperwork okay" he nodded before bouncing off.

"That guy is really gonna get on my nerves," Rin joked as she now concentrated on Haru who was singing to himself and playing with his fingers, he was really gone right now. She ran a hand through his hair and kissed him on the cheek as he started pretending to draw on himself with his finger.

There was silence as Rin looked to a woman she recognized very well, her eyes getting wider and then saw Haru see her. "Mama,"

**Meanwhile:**

Hana looked at the cake in front of her, for some reason she couldn't take it and she stared at Tohru, she looked so depressed that anyone could be brought down by her emotions. "I assure you Tohru that Kyo-kun is going to be alright?"

"Yeah," Uo added leaning back, "But you have to admit, he did kinda get out of control when he was here, it was a cool vacation though, we got to hang out with that Kagura chick, she's one hell of a crane gamer...and those stuffed animals that she made, well,"

"They were extremely cute," Hana completed for the blonde, "And with Isuzu, it seems she and Arisa are going to make more money together."

"Did you know that she models," Uo laughed as Tohru's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? Isuzu-san models but I...of course, I mean she's umm...really beautiful right? I wish I could be that beautiful but I...there's nothing pretty about me at all and only Ky--" tears came into her eyes again as Uo rubbed her back.

"You really love him don't you?" she questioned as the brunette nodded, "Well carrot top has his good points I guess, thing is I feel bad for Momiji y'know, he really likes you and then the prince."

The riceball blinked, "Mo-Mo-Momiji-kun?" she shook her head as she took a huge bite of the cake, "I...he must think I'm so fat, all I seem to do is eat cake and get fatter. I...I really think that Momiji-kun deserves someone much much better than I am, he...he even helped me...find Kureno," she let slip as Uo found a chill creep her spine.

"That kid helped you find him? Wow, maybe you should give him a shot y'know, if redhead doesn't get his act straight, don't you think that'd be a good idea Hana."

"I find it wrong to meddle with love," the psychic commented, "Love is a very strange thing, it's best not to damage it's beauty."

"Yeah well what happens when the girl's pregnant," Uo commented as Tohru started breaking down again.

"Why did Hatsuharu have to do that though, why did he tell Kyo-kun to leave--" she flopped her head down onto the table unsure what to say, she hadn't meant for that to slip out.

"He did what!?" the blonde asked as her seat felt back, "So it's that damn loony who's responsible for driving the father away?"

"Such an act," Hana piped in, "Is unforgivable."

**Meanwhile:**

"So you're finally leaving today?" Shigure blinked as he watched Kyo fling another bag to the bottom of the steps, he would be staying at the dojo for about a week and then Kazuma was sending him to do some personal reflection in the mountains. It seemed that he'd be alone for a while but at least he knew how to survive. "So, did you really..."

"I don't wanna talk about that damn retard Hatsuharu!!" Kyo snapped, his eyes widening as he looked right at Shigure, "Everyone at the main house was fricken talking about it, some kind of hero or something and then I'm the villain." With a deep breath he swept his hair back and shivered, why did he get the feeling he was going to be missing too much.

"How were my darling nieces and nephews Kyon-kichi," Aya sang from where he sat next to Shigure,

"Not conceived yet, Momiji's the father or haven't you figured that out yet, that damn baby was always here so I guess you can use that room for your damn nursery or whatever you want!" he yelled at them as Ayame felt slightly saddened by the quarter German twins. Without another word Kyo slammed the door closed as Shigure sighed.

"Not even a proper goodbye, so..." the dog smiled, "Did you manage to get my order?"

"I did indeed 'Gure, let me show you the divine work that only a creator such as myself with the powers I possess could create," he held up two maid outfits, one that was bigger than the other. "For my dear cousin Isuzu and of course, everyone's favorite, Tohru."

**Author Note : My Special Review Tactic – Guide for Analytical Reviews**

**Step One: **Open up a chapter of a fanfic

**Step Two: **Copy the fanfic into an Open Office / Microsoft Word document

**Step Three: **Read page by page taking notes and putting ideas into a review

**Step Four: **Send review for the chapter

**Time takes: **5-25 minutes per chapter

**Review Outline:**

**Things I liked:**

**Ways to improve:**

**Signed Name**

**Things that I didn't like: (In this part you can be harsh but make sure not to be too harsh)**

**Question: Why am I showing you guys this?**

Because I spend about 15 minutes reviewing people's chapters and giving an honest report only to get flames on some of my fics. It really pissed me off today and I know I'm blunt but what I say is supposed to help.


	50. Chapter Seven :: Feelings

**Clearing things up:**

**A: **I didn't actually receive 400 favorites on THIS STORY but on AUTHOR STATS

**B: **I didn't mean for anyone to review my way, I was letting off steam

**THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS CHAPTER SIX**

95Elizabeth, AlaniS, Ambuu**, **animemanganet, babyC.jelly.beany.bug, Konoha Lotus, kouga's older woman, Kyonkichi-san, Lily Lorelei, luna-moonkitty, Mii-chan loves youu, nami4027, Princess-goth, raion, Rinny87, rockangel160, Sagesther, thiefkingbakura4eva

**Disclaimer: Do not own Fruits Basket**

_Truth is, I don't love her anymore and although, I'm sure that many people would like to prove me wrong, to say that I should try harder or that I don't know what is missing, I know it now. I don't love her. In saying that I don't think I hate her, I don't think I could ever hate her but the man she once loved is gone and here I am, changed, warped, twisted. I know that with all these changes I have gone through, this uncontrollable voice in my head I have changed but I don't think that I could ever have stopped from loving her, but that's it right? I don't love her anymore, I'm not worthy of loving her anymore. ._

_In fact, I really pity her. _

**CHAPTER SEVEN : FEELINGS**

Kyo looked into Kazuma's eyes as he saw the man still laying in his bed, it was true, Kazuma was indeed out of the hospital but his legs weren't working. It was almost, Kyo felt, as if a baby had failed their mother. "Dad?" he choked as he looked up into the older man's eyes, "How are you feeling?"

The grey haired man smiled weakly, it was evident he was still in a lot of pain but he could manage to at least show a small sign of happiness. "I want to move," he whispered as he leaned back, Kyo stared around wildly, this house! This dojo? Didn't Shishou love this place, what his "father" was saying didn't make sense to the kitten somehow. "And Shishou will be fine."

"Wait..." Kyo felt his throat grow dry, what had this man said to him, something was wrong here, "You," he stared at the man's legs, the inability to use them was killing him. "Dad!" he pleaded, "There are some physical therapists who can help you! It...It's not...you haven't lost your legs forever!! I know you haven't, you just have to try and I'll be there rooting you on!"

Kazuma stared at him, "Kyo, call me Shishou alright?" he closed his eyes, "Kyo, I'm...I'm disappointed in you, I thought that you were better than this."

The redhead backed up at this and sat down, he wanted to wrap his mind around the situation but at the same time refused to leave his sensei's side. He took a second to think about those words before leaning forward, "Listen, Da--Shishou, I'm sorry about what happened to you," there were tears in his eyes now, "Da—Shishou you know that I'd never hurt you like that on purpose, I...I..."

"It's not me I'm worried about," the man spoke slowly, thinking through his words, "Kyo, how do you think Hatsuharu is feeling right now?"

"I don't know," the teenager sighed, pacing the room, "Probably happy, I mean he comes out of the damn hospital today and then he gets to live with his girlfriend and have his kid. I mean who the hell wants a stupid kid, I don't, I can see that underneath it all Hatsuharu really doesn't want a kid." He pushed a hand through his hair, closing his eyes and experiencing the light pain, he didn't know what was going on but it all seemed to point back to this stupid cat.

"Kyo, I find it hard to believe that Hatsuharu tried to kill himself even if he had a psychological issue, Kyo, what the cat demon tried to--"

With that the kitten felt the strange presence enter him again, it was like a red aura, or red chakra, filled him and consumed him. "I don't give shit what you say old man! That daft cow deserved it! He's already fat, ugly, useless, you better decide what you want before..."

Within a moment the cat demon seemed to disappear and Kyo sank to the ground, breathless and exhausted. "I...Shishou," he whispered weakly, "I can't control him anymore, I can't...take it, it's like I'm becoming it and not me and I...I don't want."

"Kyo...son," the teacher started as he looked towards the tan boy, "I don't know what's happening to you and because of that I can't really help you, but I'll try to find out. I love you..."

"I..." the kitten panted, "Want it to stop." _I never want to hurt another person that I truly care about. Not Hatsuharu, not Shi--dad and definitely not...her. _

**Meanwhile:**

Rin took a deep breath in as she saw Haru chewing on his cookie and his mother attempting to look away and not pay attention to what was happening with her son, to anyone who didn't truly adore him it was somewhat difficult to be around him in this condition. "Sssh, baby," she whispered as she picked up a napkin and dabbed at his face, "You got a little something here."

"You wipe his mouth for him when he's in _this_ condition," his mother commented whilst being slightly sickened, "Don't you think that it's a little babyish?"

"For a four year old?" the horse countered, "Listen, it's not his fault and you should know that. Haru probably wouldn't act this way if he knew you were around, he's considerate about that kind of stuff or do you know absolutely nothing about your son."

"It seems that he doesn't know you anymore," Kairi spoke gently, "Maybe that's for the better, now that he's been released from the curse he should have his pick of women, sure his looks might not be that good but...I'm sure there's something there," the woman shrugged as Rin's eyes widened. She had only agreed to go to this cafe because she'd have to know her future mother in law sooner or later but she actually wished right now that it was later.

"So, I'm not good enough for your son or am I not good enough for you?" Rin leaned forward as she poked her fork at the jelly, how come jelly made her feel sick these days when she used to enjoy eating it so much. Why did Rinoa keep rejecting it and begging for beef when she knew Haru didn't want her to eat that. Rinoa's cravings were very annoying to her.

Kairi fidgeted with her sleeve as she took a look back up to the mentally ill teenager, "Do you think that in his condition he can really raise a baby? Don't you think that's an imposition on him?"

Rin frowned before shaking her head, "No, I don't think it's an imposition on him, he's the one who always talked about wanting a daughter, now that the curse has been lifted for him, he can..."

"Isuzuzu, are you talking 'bout me?" Haru asked as he looked up from his half eaten cookie, he hadn't really been paying attention to the conversation since he was humming to himself, Rin nodded as she kissed his cheek again.

"Yes, now can you be a good boy Haru, I need to continue discussing things with your mummy okay, ssh, we'll talk soon anyway," she told him, hugging him and resting her head on his shoulder, "Just be a good boy and eat your cookie okay." With that being said she took a deep breath in and looked back to the woman in front of her, "hold his daughter, he may not be completely well but he's kind and that quality isn't in everyone. People in Haru's condition have raised children before and he's not doing it alone, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of both of them."

"Are you or are you going to run away again, break his heart as you did before," Kairi looked down at her drink and closed her eyes, wiping her brow with her hand, "Listen Isuzu, even though I don't show it I care a lot about my son, I care a lot about Hatsuharu and that means that I don't want him to be hurt and I don't want anyone around him to hurt him. If you're all about looks--"

"If I'm about looks?" Rin asked, her eyes narrowing, "Listen lady, Haru is beautiful to me, no matter what Haru is always going to be beautiful to me. Maybe looks are important in a way, I mean I don't want to see him looking unhappy or looking depressed, those types of looks matter to me but I'm extremely dedicated to your son. Whether we get along or not shouldn't matter to you," she gestured between herself and Haru's mother, "Your son, Haru, has asked me to marry him and raise a family with him. That's his choice and if you really did care about him you'll see that I'm trying to make an effort to please you, so...either we're mother and wife who like each other or we're just mother and wife. I'm going to be your daughter in law whether you like it or not."

"You really do care about him don't you," Kairi commented as Rin sat down extremely irritated and looked into Haru's curiosity filled eye. "Well then, I guess I'll have to have a mindless little slut for a daughter in law."

Rin shrugged as she wrapped her arms around Haru, "And I'm going to have an annoying mother in law, sounds like your typical family doesn't it?" she sighed, extremely bothered with this pointless conversation but at least it would make Haru happy that she made an effort, when he came to his senses that was.

**Meanwhile:**

"Yuki!" Momiji smiled as he looked around the store, "You should get something for Aya!" he smiled as he tugged on his cousin's arm, he froze seeing Yuki grimace at the thought, "I'm sure Ayame would love it."

"That's the problem," the rat commented, "He'd go around telling everyone that I got him something...that guy really doesn't know when to stop," he froze as he pulled out a small bag with a little embroidered strawberry and a couple of mice dancing around it. He held it in his hands, he wanted to buy this for her but how could he do that without showing his anger.

"Oh wow!" Momiji smiled from behind him, "That bag looks so great! Are you gonna get it for Tohru? I was thinking of getting her this apron," he grinned as he held up a large white and pink apron with rabbits making rice cakes on it. "I mean she may not be able to cook all the time but I think she'd like it right? Oh..." he frowned, "If _he_ isn't going to be living with you anymore and Tohru's too tired to do it, who's gonna cook your meals?"

The rat stood still as he let out an awkward laugh, that thought was terrifying to him and of course little babies needed to be properly fed, "I guess...I could try, it's better than when that perverted dog put dashi in lemonade or umeboshi in udon."

"Really?" the bunny questioned wide eyed, "'Gure did all of that, but, hmm...I know that Haru's a really good cook, have you ever tried the food he makes and then I can cook a little so we can always try to help out. It's actually good that Haa-kun can cook because Rin can't cook very well at all. She's probably worse than you."

"I think that's impossible," Yuki noted sadly as he finally decided to get her the bag, the next thing he did was look at the random gifts he could get for Aya, although he wasn't exactly sure what kind of alien his nii-san was it would make his day to receive a gift. Whilst looking he saw a little bear holding chocolates with a rip in its arm, imperfection! Maybe he had already bought her something but Machi might like this a lot.

Taking a look around the store he pulled out a box of mochi, yeah that might as well shut him up. With a deep breath he turned to Momiji, "Hey, you wanna get something for Haru together? I mean, I know he's here but..."

"I was gonna ask you the same question," the blonde smiled, "Yay! Let's do it...so what shall we get him?"


	51. Chapter Eight :: Two Months Later

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS CHAPTER SEVEN :**

95Elizabeth, Ambuu, Konoha Lotus, kouga's older woman, Lily Lorelei, Mii-chan loves youu, PinkLikeCool, raion, Rinny87, rockangel160, Sagesther, thiefkingbakura4eva

**CHAPTER EIGHT : TWO MONTHS LATER**

**2 months later**

Haru kicked off his shoes as he got to the front door of the traditional style house Akito had given him, he slumped his backpack for the cram school down before opening it with his key, he still had to use a cane most of the time and crutches when he was feeling his worse but most of the days with the wheelchair and all of the days with the walker had ended. He heard the small bell ring as he entered and his eyes picked up on his five and a half month pregnant girlfriend.

"Haru," her eyes widened, "Where were you? I thought your school had ended at six, it's eight now, where were you, I tried texting you..." she panicked as Haru stared at her, these panic swings as he liked to call them really bugged him.

"I know you tried texting me..." he sighed whilst staring down at the floor, "Twenty three times is enough Isuzu." He tossed his phone on the stairs completely exhausted by this, he didn't need her whining and he definitely didn't need..

"Haaru!" the blonde smiled from the kitchen, "I managed to make sushi, isn't that fun and I saved you some of the best pieces, and then Rin talked to me about Rinoa's room and how you guys are going shopping this weekend to look at things to put in there. Can I come with you Haa-kun?"

"Whatever, you two can go look at this crap, I'm going to bed," he told them before doing exactly that, he went to his room which was covered with pictures of him and Rin and his parents and other relatives, pulled open the door of the walk in closet to grab his pajamas, changed and went to bed, the sushi in the kitchen remaining untouched.

Momiji froze as both he and Rin swapped looks, this had gone on long enough, ever since they had come back from the summer vacation Haru had seemed, well extremely different. It couldn't be from the loss of Buddha cow right? Momiji hadn't felt much difference after his Zodiac animal had hopped off and left him.

Rin blinked as she looked down at his bag, she fingered the zip anxiously unsure what was inside, she wanted to know everything about this man, her future husband but he was never open with anyone. The only person she could think of asking for advice on the situation was Yuki and he was busy trying to help Tohru with her babies. "He's lost a lot of weight," she commented sadly not sure what else to say, "You think he went to his physical therapist again?"

"You want his dinner tonight or should I eat it again?" the bunny tilted his head as he stared at the plate, he had spent so much time trying to put it together for him but his cousin rarely touched his dinner, sometimes there was evidence that he had bought some crackers or some pocky, or bread but most of the time it couldn't be told if he had eaten or not.

Rin froze as she stared back at the plate, "Leave it for an hour or two, he might change his mind," she spoke hopefully as Momiji nodded. "Rinoa was kicking me again today," she commented with a weak smile, "I felt her when I was buying groceries, it was really annoying," she laughed quietly even though she wanted to cry. For two months Haru hadn't seemed to care about Rinoa as well, she had been so excited to tell him when Rinoa had started kicking. For a long time she had imagined it, telling him and seeing his curious face and his smile, he wasn't even bothered to touch her anymore and the two of them slept in separate beds, his in the spare room and hers being the one they had bought together.

"Hey Rin," the blonde whispered as he came over, "You want me to give you another back rub tonight?" he tilted his head to the side as Rin just broke down crying, she leaned her head against the wall refusing to budge before sinking down onto the floor.

"Am I really that disgusting to look at?" she choked, "I kept thinking that he'd be happy that, that he'd come with me when I tried on these clothes and tell me what he thought, that he might get excited if I got some lingire or a nightgown, that that might cheer him up. What's wrong with me Momiji?" she asked as the boy got down and started rubbing her back before hugging her.

"Hmm, well I don't think anything is wrong with you," the bunny commented, "Hey Rin-chan, since it's Friday today then we might be able to do something fun this weekend right? I'm sure that we could go to the park or a museum, we might be able to go to Tokyo even and stay in a hotel, visit the Sony building and Harajuku. Or...or we could go to the arcade!"

"Yay," Rin muttered sarcastically, "He wouldn't come with me, he hates me." After a moment or two she looked up to see Haru there, he deliberately didn't look her in the eyes and instead spoke to Momiji instead of to her.

"I won't be needing any meals this weekend," he told him directly, "I'm going on a trip for a couple of days, I'm not taking the car so you can have that for your shopping, just make sure to only use this money," at that he threw about 30,000 yen at their feet.

"Al...right," the rabbit nodded sadly as he picked the money up, "Are you--"

"Positive," the former ox cut him off without any hesitation.

"Baby," Rin choked, "Where are you going?" she didn't receive a reply as he looked up the stairs, "Haru? Where are you going? You're coming back right? Right?"

...Silence...

"Haa-kun," Momiji tried again, "Where are you planning on going?"

"The mountains."

**Meanwhile:**

"Tohru's getting fatter, Tohru's getting fatter," Shigure sang as Tohru started to serve him the dinner, she blushed at this. She had now entered her seventh month of pregnancy and since she was carrying twins she had gained so much weight. "Aya says that you can visit him this weekend, I still find it hard to believe that I have a romance blossoming under this roof and with Kyo being as way as well."

Hearing this Yuki choked, he still hadn't told anyone but Tohru that he had started dating Machi, well apart from the people who had seen them together at school, was Shigure seriously believing that he was going out with her. He took another sip of the green tea as Tohru's face turned a deep red, she had been out with Momiji but they both knew she was waiting for the day when Kyo would come back.

"I...I hope that dinner is alright today," Tohru whispered as Yuki stood to help her sit down, she had gotten so big lately and received so many stares at school, half of the girls believed that was his kid and the other half thought it was Kyo's. Momiji went under the radar pretty well and even Tohru didn't know this, she had been completely out of it when he had told her.

"It's always delicious Tohru," the prince smiled as she managed to sit down, "Your meals are always perfect, I just wish that I could cook for you half as well as you do for me. I'm sorry, I've really not been very helpful throughout the pregnancy, if there's something that you need me to--"

"Don't say that Yuki-kun!" the brunette protested, "Yuki-kun has been very very helpful, he's come to water aquatics with me and yoga and...and he went with me to the baby training classes, Yuki-kun has been wonderful to me! I'm so so thankful..." she lent forwards to bow but tears came to her eyes.

"Tohru!" Shigure called out as he helped her sit up, "Perhaps you shouldn't be bowing in your condition," he leaned closer and put his finger on her lips, "Afterall I wouldn't want you to endager your beautiful babies, oh Kyoko and...and...unnamed."

Tohru shivered, at hearing that she felt extremely apologetic towards her unnamed offspring, Kyoko had been named since before her conception but she really wanted the father to choose the boy's name but no one had stepped forward to do it. "I...I was thinking that maybe Katsuya would be a good name but I...I'd really like the father to help me."

"By the father," Yuki whispered, "You mean Kyo don't you?" Tohru nodded as her cheeks turned a deep red, "You really don't know the father's identity do you?"

"Oh well..." her eyes widened, "Does that mean that Kyo-kun isn't the father? Is Yuki-kun the father?"

"I'd think a little blo--" Shigure started to say before Yuki elbowed him.

"It's the real father's job to come forward and tell you, whether it's Kyo or not isn't my right to say, he should reveal himself to you." Yuki nodded as Tohru had to agree, she still wished that he would come out, what was he so afraid of, that she would react badly? But, but she'd never do that, whoever she had slept with had a right to know that these children were his.

"I'd really like to know though Yuki-kun, umm...I'll do anything, umm..." she looked down before Shigure leaned over and gave a strong smile.

"Think blonde," he laughed as Yuki's eyes widened, that idiot had just ruined it but then Momiji had had six months to come clean!

"Oh," Tohru blinked, "Blonde, like i know Uo-chan!" she shook her head, "That wouldn't really work would it, umm..I'm not sure."

"Okay think half German," the dog proceeded as a wide smile appeared on Tohru's face.

"Momiji-kun!" she clapped her hands together, "It's Momiji-kun isn't it, but he'd make the best father, he really really would and it's not like I got pregnant with someone old like...like Hatori-san! I just wonder how Momiji-kun will react when he finds out that I know!"

"So you're not disappointed?" Yuki asked softly, his eyes widening in surprise, this was so much different than her over reaction, a complete one eighty. "That it's not Kyo's..."

"Well I...I'm a little disappointed," the girl had to admit, "But, but there are so many things that I love about Momiji-kun as well and..and I feel honored to be having his twins, he must be really really happy that he's going to have some family afterall."

The prince smiled, at least this was a reaction everyone had hoped for unlike last time.

**Well it's going to be OC time soon so answer this question:**

**When I began watching Fruits Basket who was my favorite character?**

**Hint: It changed when I read the manga.**


	52. Chapter Nine :: To Care or Not to Care

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS CHAPTER EIGHT**

95Elizabeth**, **animemanganet**, **babyC.jelly.beany.bug, ChibitxNeko,Mii-chan loves youu, nami4027,PurpleHime, raion, Rinny87, rockangel160, thiefkingbakura4eva, XOne.By.OneX

**CHAPTER NINE : TO CARE OR NOT TO CARE**

"Ah Hatsuharu-san," Tohru tried to bow as Haru looked away from her, he usually would have made some comment about how she shouldn't stress herself or tire herself out, the old him would have attempted to help her but why bother anymore? "Shigure-san said that you wanted to ask me something..."

"Yeah, sensei," Haru whispered and then shook his head, "Shigure," he felt so dirty saying the dog's first name after the deal but..."Listen Honda, I'm going to the mountains tomorrow morning to locate Kyo is there anything that you want me to tell him or gi--"

"Haru?" Yuki blinked as he came down the stairs, he had been trying to study but once he heard the former cow's voice he had to come down, it was just as everyone had said, Haru really had changed a lot. "What are you doing here? Do you ne--"

"I came to talk to Honda not you," he replied shortly, not bothering to look in Yuki's direction anymore. "So if there's something you'd like me to do Honda..."

"Rin's worried about you you know," Yuki sighed as he pressed his back against the wall, "We're all worried about you Haru, you..."

"You're just a piece of crap from the main house that they found a replacement for," Haru glared at him before standing, "I'm going to be..."

"You're pathetic," the rat commented as he looked up at the person who used to be his friend, he laughed weakly, "I could barely understand with that stupid cat but you're even worse, at least he had a purpose for his behavior, a reason, an excuse. You're just...pathetic."

Tohru looked around wildly at Yuki, what was he saying? She closed her eyes expecting for those words to sink in somehow and maybe bring out Black Haru. That's what Yuki wanted to do wasn't it? To bring out some form of emotion in Hatsuharu-san.

Haru shrugged, "Yeah, I know..." he bowed his head before looking back to Tohru, "Think about what you want me to say because I'm not coming back."

"Bastard," Yuki coughed, his eyes widening as Haru turned back to look at him, "Don't tell these things to Tohru-chan and expect that she will be okay with it, you've disappointed everyone and you...you don't even care do you!" Unable to control his anger, Yuki put his hand on Haru's collar and brought him into the wall, making his head bang against the wall and hearing the demented laughing.

"Ha-Hatsuharu-san?" the brunette panicked, "Yuki-kun, is...Hatsuharu-san's head is bleeding, Yuki-kun...I..." she didn't know what to do and so she cried weakly, from the kitchen there was a beep and Yuki dropped Haru as he smelled beef. Shigure was cooking beef, well this would definitely draw out black Haru right?

"Mmm, beef for me, beef for me," Shigure sang as he entered the living room with the tray and sat watching the three of them as Haru got himself seated, Tohru was smiling towards Shigure and apologizing that she should have made something else whilst Yuki concentrated on Haru hoping that black Haru would come out! He had to come out right!? Right!?

"So," he smiled looking at Haru, "You told me that you were taking a trip didn't you Haru?" he dug into the beef, "It's still a little raw, the blood is getting everywhere, Haru would you like some?"

"If I eat," the white haired teen growled, "Will you leave me alone?"

"That can be a deal," the dog winked passing over the plate as Haru looked down, he picked up a small piece of beef, popped it in his mouth and chewed with all three of them staring at him wide-eyed.

He didn't care anymore..about anything or anyone.

**Meanwhile:**

"Rin-chan we could get one of the servants to take the bin out or umm...well you don't have to do it," the blonde told her as she opened up the top to put the sushi in as well as the other food, no one wanted the smell of fish everywhere. Not saying a word to him she froze, dropping the old food onto the ground. "Rin?"

"Wha—What did he?" the horse whispered as she looked at all the smashed up gaming equipment and burnt fake leather accessories, she put her hand in only to feel a cut run down her finger as she pulled out some broken discs. Her eyes travelled along the words Final Fantasy VII and she bit her bottom lip trembling. Why had he? What had possessed him to destroy these things?

She took another breath in before her eyes widened at the sight of Haru's old bike broken down into parts and his uniform, it was torn to shreds. She grabbed to the right side of his broken pair of goggles and held it in her arms, remembering what he had said before.

_It's not like I'm gonna destroy anything you care about, I just don't really feel like sharing a bed with you right now okay?_

Taking a deep breath she shook her head, "You're destroying the thing I care about most Haru...you're destroying yourself."

**Meanwhile**

"I was wondering how you were doing" a voice rang out as Kyo paused in wonder, someone had come to see him? It wasn't that unusual right but it had been a while since he had had any form of human contact. Wiping himself down with a towel he looked around to see...Kagura. That stupid girl had come up here in search for him? "Kyo..." she laughed as she sat down. "Oh baby I missed you sooo sooo much! I had to ask Kuni-kun where you'd gone to..."

"Kuni-kun?" the redhead asked, his bangs getting in the way of his eyes, "So why did you bother coming up here without your boyfriend?" he asked as Kagura looked down, turning her foot in the grass.

"I was worried about you Kyo, but...I guess we're not engaged anymo--"

"We were never engaged!!" the tan boy snapped back as the brunette nodded, she paced the area before sitting down on a rock, "Don't tell me that you're getting married to your Kuni-kun, god even I feel sorry for the guy."

"You're so mean Kyo!" the boar commented as she pushed Kyo on the back, "Anyway, I'm completely different with Kunimitsu anyway," she allowed herself to smile brightly, with Kunimitsu she felt that she had some worth, some importance and that made her happy. In a lot of ways she deserved to be happy.

"Well I feel really sorry for Tomoda now, does he know what the real you is really like?" Kyo sighed as he started practicing his martial arts techniques against a log, "You interested in sparring, I'll go easy on ya?" he winked as he finally managed to clear his head, why was it so much easier to breathe without Tohru there.

"Kyo, you do realize that Akito-san is still planning on locking you up when you return right?" she spoke whilst twirling a strand of hair around her finger, "He asked Hatsuharu-san about the injury and..."

"He actually told Akito the truth? Boy that kid has snapped and after all that I've done for him but I guess I've done a lot to him, shoulda known that he wouldn't forgive me fully." He smiled as he finally managed to break the log with his bare hand, "I wonder how dad is getting on, he hasn't come up to see me but I guess it's his legs right?"

Kagura froze as a smile crossed her lips, "Oh Kyo! Shi-han managed to wiggle his foot a couple of days ago, I mean it took a lot of effort on his part but he did do it, he seemed so happy as well. You'd be--"

"He wiggled his foot!?" the kitten grinned happily, "Hell yeah! I knew dad could do it, but...he probably doesn't want to see me again, guess he won't have to since that damn Akito's planning to lock me up. I expected more from Hatsuharu anyway, it was him who stopped me from getting locked up straight away and he's right, when I'm not around Tohru I just...feel happier somehow. I mean god damnit I love her but there was so much tension back there."

"You've missed her haven't you Kyo?" the boar sighed as she sat down on a rock, "She's missed you a lot too so there's nothing wrong with it. Kyo, Haa-kun didn't turn you in, he hasn't really spoken about what happened to anyone, Momiji told me. I guess that he's the one who could save you but he's lost the ability to care..."

"Yeah, when that kid loses the ability to care is when I become part of the Zodiac," he joked, he couldn't believe that Haru had lost the ability to care about anything, "The kids," he dabbed his head with the towel, "Momiji's unborn children...how are they?"

"Mo-mi-ji's?" Kagura repeated confused, "What are you talking about Kyo-kun, you're not making any sense Kyooo!"

"Momiji, he's the one who slept with Tohru," he gritted his teeth in an attempt to control his anger, "Hey Kagura," he sighed, "When you next see Tohru tell her that I don't judge her for any of this, that I love her but she should give the kid a chance, he's the actual dad y'know. Did she tell you to say anything to me?"

The boar stared at the ground, "No...I didn't ask,"

Kyo looked away, "Some part of me wish that you had," he sighed as he tried to remember her, all of her. He could imagine her brown hair fluttering in the wind, her brown eyes sparkling like stars and that smile. He loved her! He loved her! He loved her!!

**Meanwhile**

Akito sat quietly in her room, she stared across at Kureno, "Where is he?" she snapped as Kureno stared back at her.

"Who?" the rooster asked as he came near to the shaking girl, tears were in her eyes but he didn't know why, more than anything he wanted to comfort her, "Who is it that you want?"

"Yuki, he's the father to that bitch's children, he should have admitted this to me!" Kureno closed his eyes before hugging Akito and rocking her from side to side, "He should have admitted already! He knows that he's mine, that he can't go around making girls pregnant."

"Maybe he isn't the father," Kureno suggested, "Akito you only told the father to come forward, perhaps the father isn't part of the Zodiac animals, maybe he's an outsider...think about that. Why would any of your Zodiac betray you like this?"

"Hatsuharu betrayed me," Akito shivered, "He betrayed me and then...then I forgave him, after that they should have known, they should have told me what happened and who spawned those demons inside of that pitiful girl!! They should know!"

"But, what if it wasn't a Zodiac member but a friend from her school or someone she knew from her work, Akito if it was a Sohma they would come before you," he tried to comfort her, hoping for the sake of his cousins that he was right.

"I still want Yuki to tell me what he knows! I want Yuki back here, to live in this house! I want Yuki!" she snapped feeling worried about this and so hugged to herself, "Bring him to me!"

"Maybe you should wait until morning," Kureno suggested as Akito shook her head.

"NOW!!"

**Hey guys, I'll give you the answer to last chapter**

**The answer is Shigure, my opinion was lowered on him from the manga and even more lower when I first found out about him and Akito.**

**So I only have one more thing to say**

"**Will the real Batman please stand up?"**


	53. Chapter Ten :: Hated Words

**THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS CHAPTER NINE**

95Elizabeth, Ambuu, babyC.jelly.beany.bug, kouga's older woman, Lily Lorelei, nami4027, raion, Rinny87, rockangel160

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE RECENTLY PUT THIS FIC ON ALERT**

Akira Johnson, MurasakiNeko13, nalanna, tiflissa,

**  
THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE RECENTLY FAVORITED THIS FIC**

inkypinky, LittleCitizen, MoriSempai,

**CHAPTER TEN : HATED WORDS**

As Haru returned home he felt extremely happy that no one was following him and that no one had come to greet him. These people were sickening him and he couldn't wait to leave, he held tight to the onigiri and other snacks that Tohru had made the other day as well as a letter apologizing that there wasn't more and that she hoped his training was going well so that he could come home soon. He moved up the stairs before noticing that his bedroom light was on and kicked open the door.

He blinked, she was sitting there on his bed sewing up the gloves and boots and chokers he had disposed of, it wasn't professional quality work but it wasn't bad. "Hey," she whispered, not really sure what to say, "Are you happy like this Haru?"

The former ox ignored her, getting to his wardrobe to notice that all his clothes were gone, even the pajamas he was wearing earlier were gone. He looked back at her and then glared, bowing his head he walked to the door. "Where are they?" he had to ask as Rin stared at the floor.

"I moved them," she told him stubbornly as he gave a sound of annoyance, "I managed to save some of your games," she pointed to a stack of video games that she had dug out of the trash, some of the controllers worked as well and then the X-Box and Playstation 3 could be fixed, the Wii would have to be bought again and then the Gameboy color situation was hopeless. "Haru, your bed's a little small and Hatori said that you had to rest your back, if you keep walking around you're going to have an accident baby!" she saw him turning around wildly.

"Why are you doing this to me Isuzu?" he asked looking at the ceiling, "You're so annoying," he felt his heart plummet as he said that to her but the words had just slipped out, he felt extremely guilty about this but he didn't want to admit that. He took a deep breath in before approaching the situation again, "Tell me where you put them."

"Are you treating me like a little kid?" the horse commented as she raised an eyebrow to this question, "I put them where they're supposed to go if we're going to get married. In OUR room," she paused for a moment as he started laughing, he leaned back on the wall just continuing to chuckle.

"You still think I want to marry you," he laughed to himself, "I don't deserve to marry princess Isuzu do I?" He stared at the door before punching it with his fist and turned back to her, "Who do you think I'm doing this for!? Who do you think I try so hard for every single day?!"

Rin froze as she could see her childhood nightmare, her parents, he was saying what they had when her family had broken. She didn't know what else to do so ran to him and held him, pushing her head into his chest whilst being careful of Rinoa, "I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry...please, please don't say anymore. Haru...please..."

"_Even though they hated me, even though I was a burden, they pushed themselves. They were always pushing themselves. They pushed themselves and in the end they broke and could never go back. They said they didn't really want me." (Volume 14, Chapter 78)_

"I don't want you around me," Haru whispered as Rin shook, she felt him push her backwards and continue to pack the things in his room. Rin shivered as she felt Rinoa kicking her, looking back at Haru sadly she watched him trip and she would have helped him but he wouldn't want her help now would he?

"Ri—Rinoa's kicking," she commented, "Y-you haven't felt that yet right Ha—Ha-Haru? Your daughter, she wants to say hello to her daddy." She looked to the white haired teen as he stared back at her, he didn't seem angry with her and he walked over with his hand out,

"Can I feel?" he asked weakly as he glared at her, Rin nodded timidly but Rinoa stayed quiet, no kicking, nothing as if she knew what was happening, "As I thought, I'm not good enough for her either am I?"

"Ha-Haru," Rin whispered as she tried to grab his arm, "She...that's not," he managed to pull away from her at that point and just toss things into the suitcase. "Sometimes babies don't kick Haru but she was and she will again if you...if you stay to find out."

"So you can lie about her wanting to say hello?" Haru mumbled as Rin touched her belly nervously, she was moving again, she was moving for her so why wasn't she doing the same for Haru? "Where are my clothes Isuzu?" he asked as her breaths seemed to suffocate her,

"I...I put them in..." she broke down into tears at that point, hugging herself, "Haru tell me it's not my fault that you're like this, tell me and I'll still change, I will baby, we can go back to being happy together. Just tell me that it's not my fault."

Haru took a deep breath in before saying the words which had scarred the horse for eleven years,

"I don't know how to love you anymore."

**Meanwhile**

Yuki blinked as he entered the main house, why had Akito called for him? He took a deep breath thinking of all the possible reasons for bringing him here, there was Haru's change, the fact that he was living with a pregnant woman and then Machi. Bowing his head he thought these things through, he couldn't have possibly figured out about Machi because only Tohru, Momiji and the students at Kaibara high school knew. Then Tohru, he couldn't think...

"Yuki," Akito smiled as she patted the cushion in front of her, "Sit down won't you? It's so nice for you to visit me?"

Yuki felt the cold air in the room and held tight to himself, he went to sit down in front of Akito and coughed, why was he reacting to his asthma now . He watched as Akito covered his mouth as if trying to block the germs, asthma wasn't contagious! "Akito,"

"Yuki," Akito leaned forward and grabbed his chin, her eyes carried a spark of delight at seeing her rat so weak, "It's so nice to have you visit me, won't you stay longer?"

"N-no," he protested, "Akito, I live with Shigure and...and Honda-san. I have to go back to them," why did his chest feel so weak right now? It was that everything had mysteriously gone wrong, Haru had turned selfish, Tohru was replacing Kyo for Momiji and he was here with Akito. Maybe the Momiji thing wasn't that bad but in a way it was strange, different.

"That's where we disagree," the goddess smiled, proud of herself to see the rat like this, "I knew that I was going to have the father in this room, now you won't lie to me like Hatsuharu will you? You won't put the father over yourself right? So tell me, who is it Yuki?"

The prince paused as he thought through Akito's words, how could he disagree with that, it was a deal! Shigure had taken him back to his house, he was safe there with Tohru. Still it wasn't him he wanted here but Momiji, he could say that now but was that fair. Momiji had a right to protect those kids, to raise them but then on another hand he was selfish, more selfish than Haru used to be. "I..." he choked, "I don't know."

"I know that you know," Akito whispered as she cracked a smile, "So tell me Yuki," she dug her fingers into his shoulder until she could draw blood, "You've always been special to me Yuki so I know that..."

"I don't know Akito," he whispered before looking up, showing the fear he felt within his eyes, "It's not me..."

"You're lying to me!!" the girl screeched, pointing at him, "You're lying! I'll take your eye Yuki just like I took Hatori's and Hatsuharu's and see how they turned out!"

The rat took another breath in, "Akito, I'm not lying to you, I...I...don't know,"

"Well I know who it is," the girl paced the room before spotting the oldest female servant, "Bring Hatsuharu to me, I want his judgment on what to do! I want him to tell me whether or not to lock Yuki up...it might be your lucky day Yuki, there is one person I trust." She allowed herself to grin as Yuki froze, was this it? Was this why he had changed so much?

"Haru...you've been relying on him haven't you? You've broken him haven't you?" he asked feeling the anger rise up inside of him, "He doesn't decide these things! They're not his fault!!"

Akito slapped Yuki across the face before looking to the servant, "Forget Hatsuharu, this time I know what I need to do, prepare the room for the cat."

"You're going to lock the rat in the cat's room?" the prince asked taking short, choppy breaths, his cheek burning red, "Akito? That doesn't make logical sense, the rat is nothing like the stupid cat."

"The rat made a woman pregnant!" Akito snapped as the servants got ready and two men dragged Yuki off to lock him up.

**Meanwhile**

Tohru sat down on the stairs trying to think things over, she actually was disappointed that the dad wasn't Kyo-kun but Yuki-kun was taking such good care of her and Momiji-kun was very nice too. She took a deep breath in as the twins started kicking her and leaned her head against the wall, she wanted to call him. Getting up she made her way to the phone and dialled the number for Haru's new house.

She heard it ringing and then heard Momiji pick up, he seemed somewhat worried about something, "Momiji-kun?" she asked quietly as he sighed and attempted to put on a happy tone.

"Hi Tohruuu! How are you? Is something wrong?" he chirped although one could tell that he was troubled by something.

"Oh, umm," Tohru tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Momiji-kun are you really the father?"

Silence...

"Because it's alright if you are, I mean I'd really really like it if you were the father and...and if they are your children you should have the choice to be there or not. I mean, umm...I'd just like to know." There was another round of silence as she heard a knock on the door and walked over to open it, why was someone here? "Momiji-kun can you wait a moment,"

"O-Okay..."

Tohru crossed to the door and opened it to see Hatori standing there, she tilted her head to the side, this was strange but perhaps he had come to see Shigure-san, "Oh Hatori-san, Shigure-san's in the bath but I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. Are you hungry Hatori-san because if you are I could always cook, umm...or...or I could make some tea, is Shigure-san sick?"

"I've come for Yuki's things," he addressed her mournfully as the girl tilted her head to the side,

"Yu-ki-kun's stuff? Why? Is he sick, did something happen to him, is there anything that I can do to help?" she started to ask again as Hatori bowed his head.

"Akito has asked him to stay for a little while," the doctor told her as Tohru frowned, Yuki hated that house! He hated it but she couldn't argue against Akito. Instead she grabbed the phone,

"Mo-miji-kun I can't talk right now but tomorrow I'm going to Ayame-san's store so could you meet me there?"

"Okay Tohru," the bunny nodded, he'd have to find a real way to confess.


	54. Chapter Eleven :: Yuki's Pain

**Two months earlier:**

Rin froze as she saw Haru touching the reflection in the mirror Momiji had just bought for Aya, this wasn't the first time he had seen his state right. "Baby," she whispered coming behind him, "Don't look at Momiji's things alright, you're beautiful to me anyway." She wrapped her arms around him protected by his warmth and his kindness.

"Yeah," he nodded and then offered a weak smile, "Thanks Rin," he stared at the ceiling before his words came out, "Rin, I think I know what I want to be after high school but, it's not a proper career so..." he shook his head, the idea was stupid and foolish just like Buddha cow. He turned to see her sitting down and just staring back at him, "I was thinking that it'd be cool to be a photographer or a chef."

"You want to be a chef?" Rin laughed as she rolled her eyes, "And what happens if someone comes to the restaurant and asks for beef, you'd completely flip out you know that. Photography though, you'd be pretty good at it, I can tell just like being a daddy." She walked over to him before kissing his neck, now that his mother had left and there were less than sixteen hours before they left.

Quietly there came a knock on the door and she tilted her head to the side before going to answer it, leaving Haru in his chair. She was slightly taken aback to see Uo and Hana standing there and frowned, "Are you looking for Tohru because I don't know where she is. Try checking her room."

"We're not here to talk to Tohru, there's something I want to talk to Sohma, Hatsuharu about," Hana commented without looking Rin in the eyes as she covered her mouth.

"Sohma, Hatsuharu?" she laughed, somehow it made her smile whenever someone said his name like that, usually it was just Haru and occasionally Hatsuharu but never Sohma, Hatsuharu. "Haru, baby there's Hanajima and Uotani to speak with you, is it alright?"

"Hanajima-san and Uotani-san?" Haru blinked, completely confused, he had never spent much time with them and little to no time on his own with them, they were just slightly more than strangers to one another. "Okay, do you want to talk alone?"

"That would be preferable," Hana nodded as Uo leaned on the wall, "If you could,"

"Yeah I get your drift," Rin sighed before looking to Uo, "It's Arisa right, you have my cell number so if something happens to him, please..." she hated that word but she looked towards Haru, when it came to him it needed to be said, "Please call me. Please?"

"Yeah, 'course," Uo nodded in turn hoping that the situation didn't get too bad, "It's not something big just something about...Tohru and the Sohmas."

"Yeah whatever," the horse sighed, "I get it." She left thinking that these two girls were as close to Haru as they were to Yuki, they were all friends right? Friends had special things that they needed to talk about, she just prayed that he would come out of this alright. Not knowing that...

He wouldn't

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS CHAPTER TEN**

95Elizabeth, kouga's older woman, LilyRedHead, Mii-chan loves youu, nami4027, Princess-goth,Sagesther,Rinny87, rockangel160, XOne.By.OneX

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Yuki's Pain**

Yuki stared out of the window, this was the first time in a long time that he had felt sorry for Kyo, almost as if he was feeling what it was like to be him, was this what Haru had to endure. No wonder his cousin had lost his mind. Taking a deep breath in he looked towards the door where Akito slid in and he felt himself getting extremely angry, "What are you doing here!?" he snapped, his eyes widening and him feeling extremely angry, "I'm your rat not your cat Akito, no...that's not true, I don't belong to you so let me out of here."

As his anger rose he started coughing before seeing Akito dump some food into a cat bowl, "What am I supposed to do with that?" he asked through gritted teeth, "What are you giving me to eat Akito?"

"Why Yuki, Yuki, Yuki," the goddess smiled coming over to her property and slipping a hand down to his cheek, "Only what you deserve after your betrayal and don't worry I had the maids pick up something special for you. I was thinking of giving you cat food but then you're not a cat are you Yuki?"

"So what are you giving me?" the prince spoke through gritted teeth as he stared at the straw in the corner of the room, "And what is that for? Are you thinking of giving me a wheel too, see me run around a bit?" Where had all this anger come from? He wasn't exactly sure what the answer to that question was but something was off, Akito was insane to give him these things. "When will I be allowed out?"

"Why Yuki, you know the answer to that," the girl smiled again, "When you have learned from your punishment and can no longer stand to be around that Honda bitch, I told you I didn't appreciate your connection with her, your "special bond", and you had to sleep with her."

"Akito, I didn't sleep with her," he whispered looking into his god's eyes, he grabbed Akito's wrist, "It wasn't me, I see Honda-san as a mother."

"Do you love her?" the girl asked slowly trying to break free, "You see her as the mother to your children and...and then you lie about sleeping with her."

"I'm not lying to you Akito" he whispered in a strained voice, yes he was selfish but not so selfish as to turn Momiji in, "I...I love her in a different way."

"You're lying!! You're lying!!"" Akito screeched, covering her ears with her hand, "Stop it!!" she yelled rushing out of the room as the poor rat dropped onto the floor. He felt extremely empty right now and so leaned his head against the brick wall, he'd have to stay in here if it killed him. There was silence for at least twenty minutes before he heard someone enter the place and looked up, who could be here? Who would know he was here? Picking his head up to look through the bars he was caught by the sight of a very pregnant brunette.

He ducked down again, he did not want to let her see him and blame this on herself. "Yu-Yuki-kun?" she whispered getting near to the bars, "Yu-Yuki-kun are you here?"

_Just leave Tohru, _the boy thought to himself, _Just leave and pretend that you haven't seen anything. You shouldn't be here! Not when Akito is so close by. Just leave, please Tohru, for your protection!_

"Yu-Yuki-kun must be inside so maybe...maybe tomorrow," she mumbled to herself as she walked away and the boy closed his eyes, she had to get out of here but who had even let her in and shown her the way, the only person he could think of was. "Isuzu-san, I don't know where he is."

After the two girls were gone Yuki looked away and then walked to the bowl that Akito had prepared, taking a look inside his eyes widened as he noticed that it was full of food pellets, was he mad? Yuki absent mindedly took one in his hand, turning it around before his stomach groaned. He missed her cooking a lot, her delicious food and he knew he needed to eat. Perhaps if he kept one of her delicious soups in mind he could actually eat one of these sickening things. He took a bite and it tasted...awful, that method hadn't worked at all.

Ducking his head between his legs he tried to imagine what Kakeru's reaction would be when he wasn't at school, would he care? Would anyone apart from Tohru care that he was in here? At least there was one person who would care but what about his plants, who would take care of those! Who would protect his plants!? Such a stupid thought but at the same time something that had mattered to him for three and a half years.

He didn't want to be here but what else could he do, turning Momiji in wasn't an option and Akito wasn't falling for his lies. At least he wasn't being shocked to death like Haru had been, at least not yet.

**Half an hour later:**

Ayame flicked his head behind him as he stared at some pictures of Yuki that Shigure had sent him, he wasn't a stalker but just enjoyed thinking about his little brother, was there anything wrong with that? He took a look at the dresses he had out for Tohru and laughed, these would definitely be able to cover the pregnant woman and make her feel wonderful and hopefully Yuki would approve of these designs.

He took a deep breath in and turned to Mine with a smile, "You think if I make more of my special tea that fairest Yuki might pick up that cup and drink to the heavens, that he'll know what's in his heard and love the glorious entity that I am."

"I think you'll need a little more than tea," Mine replied as she sang a simple song to herself, her eyes widened as she noticed Tohru enter alone. "Tohru-chan?" the assitant blinked in confusion to why the teenager was here alone.

"Oh Mine-san," the riceball smiled as she tried to bow but felt completely uneasy about doing so, she looked towards the back room where Aya was working and wondered whether or not it would be best to tell him, he would want to know wouldn't he but then if he were to approach Akito. She felt her breath caught in her throat before bowing her head, "I was wondering umm...if it would be alright to talk to Ayame-san alone."

"Yes," Mine smiled in response, "I'm sure that he'd be..."

"What on this glorious morning would I most certainly do for a stunning, blooming excellence as this beautiful princess in front of me," the snake joined in as Tohru looked around at him.

"Ayame-san, umm...I want to talk to you alone if umm...that wouldn't be too much of a bother, it's a-a secret and please don't let anyone know that you know, please promise me." Tohru begged him, if she told him there was a chance that he would waltz up to Akito and demand that his brother be set free, she didn't want that.

"Of course princess," the serpant laughed opening the door to the backroom, "We shall depart to talk about oh so many wonderful things, I do indeed trust that nothing painful is afflicting your heart."

There was a moment of silence as Tohru sat down on the couch and Ayame followed so that the two could begin their conversation, it was Tohru who spoke first. "Ayame-san, please, please don't go to Akito because of this, promise me?" she begged as Aya drew a hand to his chest.

"Of course, I wish for nothing more than a chance to be at your assistance," the man laughed, "For such a fair maiden to wonder about such trivial matters and I lay upon you a sacred promise that nothing bad will come between myself and the dear, sick Akito." Aya tossed his hair behind him again, thinking that this was nothing bad but it was always in Tohru's nature to worry, it was one of those things that everyone found incredibly cute about her.

"Ay-Ayame-san," the girl attempted not to cry as she delivered this unpleasant news, "Akito-Akito-san has Yuki-kun locked up," the snake's eyes snapped open, "I'm...I'm not sure where but...but Hatori-san came to collect his bags, I'm so so sorry but I thought that Ayame-san might be more worried if he wasn't told and it would hurt Ayame-san if he was to find out on his own...I'm so so sorry," she sniffed trying her best to control the tears.

"Akito has my little brother locked up?" the white haired man asked as he shivered, "And 'Tori knew about it, where is he? What is his crime?"

"I...I'm so sorry Ayame-san," Tohru apologized again, "I..I'm sorry I told you, is Ayame-san mad at me?" Tears sparkled in her eyes before falling down her cheek. "Ayame-san, would I be allowed to hug you, I know that you'll transform but I...I don't know what to do..."

Without another thought the man waltzed over to Tohru and held her in his arms before turning into a snake, "I'm not angry at you," he said in all seriousness, "Tohru please tell me everything that you know concerning my baby brother."

"I...I thought that Yuki-kun might be locked up in the cat's room but I...I when I got there he didn't answer me...I think he was hiding from me. He must be so scared being there alone but I, I can't help but think that he's doing it for me and if you went to Akito you might ruin everything that Yuki-kun's trying so hard for." She shivered as Aya curled up on her lap, ticking her arm with his tongue.

"Where is this cat's room?" he asked nervously, "I bestow upon you my word that I will not interfere but I cannot, once again abandon my baby brother! That is just something that I could never do again, I want to be by his side to comfort him when there is no one else."

"I..." Tohru whispered, "Ayame-san shouldn't go see him..."

"I will," the snake told her, "I will see him, no matter what. It's my duty as his nii-san."


	55. Chapter Twelve :: Medical Assistance

**I'd like to thank Raion-chan for the idea of the medicine, which i stole from her XD**

**THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS CHAPTER ELEVEN**

95Elizabeth, babyC.jelly.beany.bug, BandGeek99, kouga's older woman, Lily Lorelei, LilyRedHead, nami4027, Princess-goth, raion, Rinny87, rockangel160, Sagesther, thiefkingbakura4eva

**CHAPTER TWELVE : MEDICAL ASSISTANCE**

Haru leaned against the window of the shinkansen, glad that he had purchased two seats so that he could show his emotion, his bag sat next to him. Why was it all so difficult? All of it...he didn't know how to describe it but there was a difference between him not wanting something and Rin not wanting something. If he had told her the truth, that he wanted them to break up she would have protested and stopped it from happening, if she wanted them to break up however, they could. That was alright in the eyes of Sohma, Isuzu.

He felt those words against his lips again, "I don't how to love you anymore," had those finally pushed her away? He shivered, curling himself into a ball and letting the tears run down, he hated having to say that to her, to have to pretend that he didn't care this much about her. He wanted her but he didn't deserve her.

"_You're just hurting the girl Haru," his mother spoke whilst staring at the ryokan, "Haru, you know that I'm right, you need to be somewhere where there are doctors who can take care of you, I'll help you pay for it, I will but, admit it please?"_

_Haru stiffly nodded, "I know you have a right to feel that way but what about Isuzu? Mum I know you don't like her but I do, she said that she'd take care of me. I know that's selfish but I trust Rin with my life,don't worry about me alright?"_

"_You just don't understand the severity of your illness," Kairi pushed as Haru felt the sweat increase and run down his neck, "When you're in one of these episodes Haru, it sickens her, it upsets her so much, I don't think that she could handle that. You have to break it off wi--"_

"_How the hell am I meant to break it off with her!?" the ox snapped, "I'm gonna be the father to her kid, Rinoa's your granddaughter, you don't want her to be raised without a father right? Sure I'm sick! I'm mentally ill! I'm nuts but I'm trying to make this work, I'm trying to--"_

"_You'll break her," Kairi commented, "You know I'm right," Haru looked back at her as he remembered how much Rin had cried, he had held her captive with his mental illness, that wasn't right or fair to her at all! Rin deserved someone who offered so much more. He didn't deserve to be with her and he shouldn't love her, he would only cause her pain if they stayed together. _

"Mama! Mama!" a small boy yelled as he came rushing towards the seat Haru was in and tripped over his shoelace, his mother was trying to handle a small baby and the ox took out a bandage and cotton ball and came towards the child. "Owwie! Mama,"

"Hey," Haru smiled towards the boy, "Your mother's right there but here," he handed the kid the bandage and cotton ball as he managed to put it on the scrape. "Hopefully this will make it all better, my name's Hatsuharu by the way, have you got this all sorted?"

"Yeah mister Hatsuharu" the kid smiled as he jumped up and ran to his mummy, "Mister Hatsuharu my name is Sasuke! It's nice to meet you mister Hatsuharu,"

"It's nice to meet you as well," he whispered getting back to his seat and looking out the window, he had to get through with this trip, the cat demon needed a sacrifice and he needed to die, a win-win on both sides right? He took another breath in, it was so difficult to leave Rin but for her own good it needed to be done. She would suffer much less if she wasn't cooped up with a mentally insane lunatic.

Maybe Arisa Uotani was right, perhaps the people around him would be better off without him there.

He really did pity Rin but that could stop, she wouldn't have to take care of him anymore, it was over, all the pain and stress, everything was over. Life would be over soon but at least he had left that note.

_Rin,_

_I know what I've done, how I've acted it must have upset you but things will be okay now, I don't need you in my life anymore and so I need to leave you. Because of how sick I feel when I'm around you I won't be coming back. You deserve someone who loves you, someone who isn't me. _

_So don't come to my funeral, don't miss me after I've gone_

_I'm not worthy of the love I will forever hold for you_

_Haru_

**Meanwhile**

Rin stared at the letter in front of her, what did this mean? She curled herself up into another ball, she wanted to call his cellphone and find out where he was but he didn't want her did he? She had ruined him, broken him and without Haru it was a much sadder world but the last line, it made it seem that he did love her. What had happened to him?

"Is it alright to need you in MY life baby?" she whispered as she looked to see that he had taken the nappies, he was sick and she understood that but he needed someone, she wanted to be his special person. She felt her eyes close and the dreams come and for once she didn't want to think about Haru, anything but Haru.

Momiji walked over and pulled the letter out, Haru, what had happened to him? He stroked Rin's hair back as he sat next to her, maybe Tohru would understand if he was to stay here with Rin. "He'll come back," he whispered hoping that that was true, there was no way that Haru could hate her so much that he wouldn't come back.

"Does he think that I hate him?" she asked looking up, she couldn't sleep anymore, not when Haru was all that was on her mind. "Momiji," she tried weakly, "Please don't leave me, I can't...I can't be pregnant alone," she sniffed as she stood up and got to Haru's bag, there were still things inside. She opened it to find a notebook, he had written in it. Most of it was just physics notes that she couldn't understand and had scattered question marks all around but every so often there was a scribble and a quick little drawing of her. Did guys really do that?

Shuffling through the files she noticed that there was a print out receipt and took a deep breath in, her eyes widening in surprise, it was for a mental hospital just outside of Tokyo and had his mother's signature on it. His mother had paid for Haru to go here so this was what was making him feel so down, "Bitch," she sniffed as Momiji stood beside her, "His mother wants him to go to the hospital. I can take care of him, I thought--I thought he trusted me. He's not this sick right?"

"I don't like the looks of this," the blonde frowned, he looked up to see that the request had been filled in the day his mother had come to see him out of the hospital, was this the reason for everything? Did he think that he was burdening them, he watched as Rin pulled out another notebook and this was filled with sayings such as "I hate myself" "Wouldn't the world be better without me" "She hates me, she hates me."

He was so depressed but why couldn't she help him, she wanted to help him so badly, but was it her fault. She had often thought of herself as twisted and that her desire would crush him she hadn't imagined him leaving her. Who had hurt him like this, it must have been more than his mother, she just wished that somehow she knew. Without a second thought she grabbed her cell phone, turned caller ID off and called him.

It was answered in a moment by a very unhappy. "Moshi Moshi, Sohma, Hatsuharu spe-speaking."

"Haru!" Rin yelled, "Is this about your condition?" she stared at her phone thinking that he was going to be hung up and their connection broken once again but he didn't, he remained on the line.

"Ye-Yes," he admitted quietly,

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I should've...I should've seen it, Haru I'm so so sorry. Please, please come home, please?"

"I ca-can't..." he choked, his voice shaking again before there came his characteristic giggle, "I'm going to break you, I'll hurt you, I don't want to hurt you."

"Idiot," Rin laughed softly, "You won't break me Haru because I love you, I..."

"I still don't want to be with you..." Rin froze hearing him hang up on her once she said that, what was wrong with him. She stared at the floor starting to break, she had been so genuine and then hearing that giggle made her want to run out, find him and comfort him until he had calmed down.

"So you think you've found the problem?" Momiji asked, tilting his head to the side as Rin shook hers.

"No," she breathed before sniffing, "But I've started to uncover it and once I find the root I'll heal him and make him happy again. That idiot."

**Meanwhile:**

Yuki looked at the huge bottle that was attached to the wall with a straw in it, he felt himself drawn towards the water, he wanted it and so tried to break the thing but it was held on tightly. Moving closer he took the straw and started to suck whilst on his hands and knees, falling onto his back with his arms and legs in the air he allowed the liquid to drop into his mouth and roll down his throat. Disturbing but not the most unpleasant thing ever and a welcome change from rat pellets.

Someone had come to see him and his eyes widened, he rushed to the window praying that it wasn't Tohru and managed to stare out, the light was really hurting his eyes, "Wh-Who?" he coughed as his lungs fell weak, "Who?"

"It is I little brother," Aya whispered as he came close to the bars, "Now where is that fiendish Akito, I need to discuss these matters with he--"

"Don't!" Yuki protested quickly, "I mean, don't go to him nii-san," he whispered in a strained voice before noticing that Aya was holding, "Cake? You have cake?" he stared dreamily at the piece in front of his eyes before glaring at his brother, "You're thinking of eating cake in front of me?" he questioned pretty annoyed.

"Of course not my little prince," he grinned before tilting it to the side so that Yuki could get it, "Can you reach it?" he asked, eyes widening, "Baby brother how could you have gotten into this predicament?" he inquired seeing Yuki wolfing down the cake in only a matter of minutes. He pushed the plastic container back through to Aya, "Was it good?"

"Thanks nii-san," he whispered before slumping down with his back towards the window, "Please don't leave right now but don't be your usual loud self either..." he ducked his head again, he was feeling so mentally exhausted at the moment, he took another deep breath and then remembered that Aya and Kakeru really did know each other. "If Manabe comes to you, can you lie to him nii-san?" he coughed again, his asthma effecting him, "Tell him that I changed schools at my family's request."

"I intend to get you out of this dungeon before he even has a chance to worry about such worldy matters, you are of course my brother and the little prince." Ayame stretched his arms as he said this, tossing his long hair behind his back again, "So you're choosing to remain in this prison for what wrongdoing?"

"I'm choosing it to help out a friend and a cousin," he took a deep breath in before feeling that someone was coming, standing up he looked at his brother, his eyes widening, "Nii-san you have to go now!" he hissed at him in a quiet voice, "There's someone here so you NEED to go, for both of us to be safe."

Aya looked at him once again as Yuki seemed to plead to him to leave, that was enough for him to scamper off as Yuki quickly blocked the window as Akito came in with...a needle? The prince's eyes widened as he stared at the towel that the needle was resting on, "Akito?" he choked, "What is that?"

"Oh well...I want to see what it does," she smiled as she pressed down on the needle and it squirted, the liquid made a damp mark on the towel and Yuki's eyes widened, "So I've decided to do rat testing."

Yuki flinched, what was Akito planning to do? He couldn't be planning on sinking that needle into his skin right? "Akito, that's illegal you know that right?" he whispered as his god cornered him into a wall and then sunk the needle into his arm, he felt so weak afterwards and dropped down onto the ground, he felt incredibly cold but he looked up at the older man. "What..." he started to ask, "What was that Akito? What did you put into my body!?"

"Temper Temper," the girl warned with a cold smile, "You sure look white Yuki-kun but that's what comes from asking questions, see Hatsuharu never asked me questions, I suppose that's why I liked him so much but now I have a rat to play with instead of a cow."

Yuki stared up at him, something was seriously wrong with this god! "Did you poison me!?" he choked, it was affecting his lungs and his asthma. He wanted to curl up in a ball and wake up in Shigure's house with Tohru beside him but that wasn't going to work.

"You'll have to wake up and see...if you wake up," she laughed before looking at the rat pellets, "Aww Yuki, I'm offended that you didn't eat more of your food and I will get someone to install a wheel in this room." She turned back as Yuki transformed into an unconscious rat, "Sleep well then and if I catch anyone coming to see you, I'll kill them."


	56. Chapter Thirteen :: Ultimate Punishment

**THANK YOU TO THE NINE REVIEWERS FOR CHAPTER TWELVE**

Emi**-**and-Rikka-are-crazy, Konoha Lotus, luna-moonkitty, nami4027, No-Name, raion**, **Rinny87, rockangel160, thiefkingbakura4eva

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN : ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT**

Machi looked down uncomfortably as she sat with Kakeru and Komaki in the cafe, they were supposed to be double dating, she looked to the side every time the door opened in hopes of Yuki. He couldn't have forgotten about her right? He would come right? She looked down at her cup and ripped the paper a little more, she needed imperfection but she didn't need for Yuki to stand her up.

"Aww!" Kakeru moaned, banging the table with his hand, "Yun-Yun! Where are you Yun-Yun!!" With fake tears he felt Komaki stroke his bangs back as Machi watched them enviously. She bowed her head, it was her right? Yuki didn't want to be with her because she wasn't as good as anyone else, he'd have preferred to spend time with Tohru right?

The door swung open again and Machi blinked, there was a tall, brunette enter uncomfortably, he held as Kakeru would call it "the Sohma beauty". Moving towards the table, Machi backed slightly staring at the napkins, this man was making her extremely nervous.

"I'm sorry to have to do this," the man began calmly, "But you wouldn't happen to know my cousin, Yuki Sohma right?" he hoped they hadn't, he really really hoped that they hadn't because he didn't want to have to be the one to take them to Akito.

"Yun-Yun?" Kakeru nodded, he drew a hand to his chest, "I'm the right hand man to the commander," he laughed as Kureno frowned, he hated having to be sent here to do this.

"I have to bring you to where he's staying, he's been imprisoned," Kureno told them as he noticed their shocked faces as Kakeru stood instantly.

It took them some time to get to the Sohma compound and once they were outside Akito looked to Kureno, she had been waiting for decades, or to regular people twenty minutes for them to get here. Standing up she glared as she looked to Komaki and took her cheek, "I didn't think that Yuki would actually choose such an ugly girl, that black hair is disgusting."

"Hey! You got something bad to say about my meat angel?" Kakeru frowned growing very annoyed with this man, with a deep breath out he held out his hand, "I'm Manabe Kakeru and this is Kuragai Machi. We're the ones you called for I guess...you can ask me anything but you can never be black."

"Why the hell would I want to be--" Akito asked in complete confusion, "So you...you're the one in his journal," she hissed as Machi touched her neck, Yuki wrote about her? But then, "You do know that he's been cheating on you he's nothing but a dirty rat."

"N—No" Machi whispered as she looked down, her eyes widened as she saw Yuki being restrained by two of the servants, she started to get extremely angry but not as angry as the guy right next to her.

"What are you doing to Yun-Yun!" he yelled as Akito started to laugh, "What's so funny! Yun-Yun is getting hurt? What's funny about it!?"

"I happen to be the head of the Sohma family so you might want to lower your disgusting voice," Akito whispered in a harsh manner, "I doubt that my Yuki has told you about his real form."

There was silence as Yuki heard that, it seemed haunting to him but no, Akito couldn't mean that right!? Right!? He took some deep choppy breaths before his asthma effected him, it seemed as if he were part of some underdeveloped plot that the author had second thoughts about after she had written it. "Akito...please," he tried to beg her, this god had been through his personal possessions and was torturing him with his worst fears.

"You, his girlfriend," Akito snapped before going closer to Machi and whispered in her ear, "Go hug him." Yuki felt his blood pressure run colder as Machi's arms wove around him and he fell to the ground. She backed away scared as Yuki hid within his clothes, these were quickly drawn away to reveal the small mouse.

Komaki cupped a hand over her mouth as she tried hard not to scream as Machi shivered, she wanted to run..she wanted to run so badly. Kakeru stood in the middle, taken aback at seeing Yuki like this at first but then stepped forward as Machi ran, hating herself as she did so.

_Yes you're strange. Is it not strange for a boy to turn into a rat? If normal people knew your secret it would sicken them. They'd stay away from you, you would be forced to live alone. _

Kakeru took another step forward, fighting all urges before smiling, he crouched down next to the rat and stuck his hand out, "Come on Yun-Yun," he grinned, "Get on my hand and no biting okay?" he looked up as Yuki nervously crawled up, continuing to stare at Kakeru as if he was the one who had just transformed. Once Kakeru had him safely he looked back at Akito. "So, Yun-Yun is Yun-Yun, it doesn't matter to me."

"Kakeru..." Yuki whispered as the vice president nodded, rubbing Yuki's head with his finger, "Thank you."

**Meanwhile:**

Kyo looked up at the sky, it was getting greyer so he may as well go to the bathhouse now and tuck in for the night, he was actually staying in a small inn right now but spent most days on his own, training. Kagura had already left him with her word that she would tell Tohru what he said. "Hyah!" he laughed before noticing someone else and tilted his head, "Hey?" he breathed easily, wiping the sweat from his forehead, "Why are you here?"

"To ask you to do me a favor," Haru whispered as he walked over to Kyo and held out his hand, "Shouldn't we shake hands if we're cousins?" he asked whilst looking up, hopefully this wouldn't take too long but he had a week booked at the inn just in case.

"Uh..." Kyo looked down taken slightly aback, he held his right hand out to his cousin before feeling the ox's fingers take grip of his bracelet, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Kyo snapped, his eyes tripling in size.

"You know you've been useless all this time, all this training is useless," Haru whispered with a soft giggle as he looked to the cat, "It means nothing because when that bracelet comes off you're just the wretched, disturbing monster in sight. Not to say that you aren't a monster with it on," he gave a smile as if satisfied with saying this.

"You're such a bastard when you turn black," Kyo commented, turning his back on Haru for a moment before hearing him giggle.

"I'm not black right now," he hissed, "You know, Tohru told me to give you these," he told the cat taking out a letter and some snacks, he put one of the riceballs on the floor before stomping on it and driving it into the dirt, "Salmon, don't you really like salmon?" he laughed, everyone thought he was a barking mad loony so why not act that way and give them what they wanted. He picked up the letter before ripping it up and pushing the pieces into his mouth, he then started chewing them.

"What...are you doing?" Kyo asked as he grabbed the rest of the snacks that hadn't been stamped on, the mad cow had eaten the letter! The letter that Tohru had written especially for him! "You should be locked up, seriously Hatsuharu what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Isn't it obvious," he laughed coldly, "I'm deranged! Everyone's saying it, I'm mad as the March hare, a mad hatter, cuckoo..." he got down onto the floor before rocking himself back and forth, "Cuckoo...Cuckoo..."

"You're sick," Kyo commented, his eyes snapping open, "Seriously why the hell are you here? People are probably worried about you y'know..."

"Kyo can you kill me?" Haru asked, his eyes widening as he remembered what Uo and Hana had said to him when they had come to see him.

**Two months ago:**

Haru looked to Hana and Uo unsure why they were there, he'd never really talked to them and so being here with them was slightly weird but hopefully not unpleasant. Uo stood in front of him, "So why did you do that to Tohru?"

"Honda-san?" Haru blinked confused, had he done something during one of his episodes, he had never meant to hurt her, "I...I hurt her?"

"You broke her heart," the blonde narrowed her eyes, "You know that she needs carrot top there to help raise a kid with her, I promised myself that anyone who hurt Tohru would get what was coming to them. You were responsible for their breakup weren't you?"

"I..." Haru took a deep breath in, "Thought I was protecting Kyo, Kyo's my cousin I..." he felt something grab hold of him and then heard himself laugh, an episode? He had to snap out of it but something had already taken hold of him, an electric shock and he kept hearing Uo's words.

"I didn't think some twisted freak in a wheelchair could ever take away from Tohru those that she loves, there are three types of people in this world, those, like Tohru who live their lives based on other's wants and don't care about themselves, the majority who cares both about themselves and those around them and people like you who only care about themselves. You don't care about anyone else but yourself, so self-involved that you can take a father away from their babies. Are you going to find him and bring him back?"

"I can't do that," Haru whispered as he looked down, he was in an extremely vulnerable state and was starting to believe what they were telling him, he had always thought that he was the second type of person, tried to be the first type but maybe they were right, he had caused trouble and hurt so many around him. Yuki was hurting, Momiji, Rin, Hiro, Kisa, Hatori, they had all hurt because of him. He was burdening them with his problems but he needed to get better, maybe a nursing home or mental ward like his mother suggested was for the best.

Within a moment he felt an incredibly deep shock on him but this kind of power unlocked something, his deepest, darkest memories, the memories that Hatori had suppressed, they were rushing back to him and more than just recently. He felt his father's fingers across his genitals as he sat there, shaking and feeling extremely nervous.

"Has anyone helped you? Maybe take their words as advice," Uo whispered feeling incredibly cold but this had been the guy who had broken Tohru's heart and separated her from Kyo.

"Kureno helped me..." Haru whispered putting a hand to his forehead as Uo spilled some more words of hate to him, feeling her own anger coming out and within an unnamed period of time it was over and Haru lay in bed, the two girls had left and he was alone.

_Be a good boy for your daddy, Put it in_

Haru looked around, crumbling within himself due to these unlocked memories, he couldn't tell anyone about this, he couldn't burden anyone with his problems anymore.

He was the third type of person.


	57. Chapter Fourteen :: Memories

**THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS CHAPTER THIRTEEN (9)**

95Elizabeth, AnimeAvatarVampirelover49, avidlydreaming, BandGeek99, kouga's older woman, LilyRedHead, Rinny87, rockangel160, thiefkingbakura4eva

**CHAPTER FORTEEN : MEMORIES**

_The five year old looked down in full concentration as he moved his car along the racetrack he and his cousin had made in the sand. "Haru!" his cousin smiled, holding the car in his hand, "What do you call your car? Mine is called Bunny 99." The white haired boy smiled as he stared at what the blonde boy was holding and stared down at his fire engine._

"_Mine is a fire engine," he spoke blankly as he lifted his head and gazed into the other boy's eyes, "Isn't it called fire engine. Momiji," he froze before he could feel someone behind him and the air grew colder, looking back he saw his father. A man in his late twenties with messy black hair._

"_You haveto come 'th me," he slurred as Haru gripped tighter to his fire engine, he didn't want to go with his father when he was drunk but what choice did he really have? His father reached out and gripped Haru's collar trying to drag the little cow back home. _

_The five year old struggled in his dad's hold until his jacket had come off, "Daddy?" he asked with sad eyes, "Why are we going home? Can't I play with my toys some more?" It wasn't long until his father had pulled him into the house and locked the door. Haru blinked up at him, he instantly covered his cheek as if he were about to be hit again but nothing came. _

"_I want to 'ave some fun 'oday" the black haired man laughed, he got down on his knees and leaned towards the cow, "I want you to take all your clothes off,"_

_Haru looked down uncomfortably, "But, daddy why do I..." Without being able to get another word his father placed his hand around the little boy's neck, choking him slightly._

"_You'll do what I say stupid cow or I'll sell you to a meat farm, after I'm done with you of course," he hissed as Haru's eyes widened and he nodded, he started to remove his clothes shakily, folding them up because if he didn't fold his clothes then mummy might get mad and stood in his underwear, there were small cows on them and he tilted his head to the side. "Take 'em off!!"_

"_My undywhere?" he asked as his father pinned him against the wall, with trembling hands Haru pulled them to his feet and kicked them off until he was complete nude._

"_Now go wait on the couch!" his dad roared as the little boy did so, ten minutes later his father came in, "Lay down!" he yelled as Haru blinked very confused._

_**R-Rated**_

"_Daddy? Why are you naked? Where's your undywhere?" he asked so innocently, he watched as his father came over and pushed the cow down onto the sofa so that he was laying down. Leaning over him, his father faced the small boy's genitals and started to play with them, he got closer and then licked. _

"_Put my dick in your mouth," he hissed as Haru made noises that showed he was extremely uncomfortable. _

"_No daddy! Mama told me not to put strange things in my mouth," he protested, "Daddy, I don't like you tickling me there." _

_His father lowered himself until the young five year old had no other option than to submit._

**END OF R-RATING**

Haru sat down in the mud, cradling himself and rocking back and forth, "Don't crazy people deserve to be killed Kyo, that's what you said before, that's what you said before," he giggled, reaching his hands to his hair, grabbing a bunch and starting to rip it out.

"What the hell are you doing!?" the kitten asked staring at the hair in his cousin's hands, "What the hell is wrong with you!? Listen, I'm not gonna kill ya but maybe you should go home and start getting some therapy, you're right you are insane."

"Yeah," Haru laughed again, starting to cry as he drew figure eights in the sand, "Did you know that I came all the way up here to ask you to kill me!? So disappointing...disappointing...disappointing."

Kyo took a deep breath in before sitting down on the ground next to his cousin, "I'm not gonna kill you," he repeated, fingering his bracelet, "You know Haru, you've gotten pretty wise from spending time at the main house. How did you know that I was scared of becoming like my dad if you don't even know the guy?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," the former ox said stubbornly, falling down onto his side and crawling into a ball, "No wanna talk about it...no wanna talk about it..."

The kitten sighed as he turned to the white haired teen and rubbed his back, "You should go back home, I mean how the hell do you think I feel with you coming up here and asking me to kill you? I thought that we already went through this once and I already killed you or something, I mean come on Haru if you want to die then why didn't you stay dead to start with."

"Buddha cow..." he choked looking up at cow, "Buddha cow sa-saved me."

"Buddha cow?" the red head questioned before shaking his head, "You know what, forget I asked about that but do you really want to die, I mean what about Rinoa or whatever the hell her name is." Kyo rested his head on his knee looking right into Haru's eyes, "What about her? You should be there for her."

"I can't..." the eighteen year old whispered as he looked down, "I'm a burden, I'll end up ruining her life, her life and Rin's life," he shook his head, "I'm just...nothing."

"Come on," the elder boy sighed, "Stop telling yourself crap like that, you're only as good as you believe you are so right now maybe you're not good but you can't want to die just 'cause you think of yourself that way and I bet if you talked things out with a psychiatrist or some crap you'd see that. I mean you told me to come up here and I've been doing a hell of a lot better and you were also right to say that I'm scared about ending up like my dad, how did you know that anyway?"

"My dad," Haru replied honestly, "I'm scared that I'd end up like him."

Kyo allowed himself to exhale, raising his eyebrows, "I doubt your dad was too bad, my dad was a messed up idiot so your dad was probably a saint compared to mine."

"Maybe," Haru shrugged, he'd never reveal those memories to anyone but instead he'd hold them all inside until they...

Broke him.

**Meanwhile:**

Kakeru gazed back at Akito, still holding Yuki in his hand as the rat sneezed, "Hey? You alright Yun-Yun?" he asked as Komaki shivered, she hadn't wanted to see that and she started to cry, as a girl she was slightly afraid of rats running around and this had been a boy that she had come to trust turning into something like that. What was wrong with him? "Komaki?"

"I ha-hate it!" she sobbed, unable to keep the tears inside, "Whatever it is...I hate it, I hate it."

"It's just Yun-Yun," Manabe commented quietly as he continued to stroke the rat, "Nothing to be scared about right?"

"So you don't accept him," Akito smiled towards Komaki with a strong smile, "Well this leaves us to a predicament, only one person out of the three of you actually does accept him but who says I'll let that idiot keep his memories, he doesn't seem like someone who could keep a secret."

"That's not fair!" Kakeru spoke up, taking a step towards Akito, "I'd never betray Yun-Yun, never, and you have no right to judge me without even knowing me, that's not fair! Yun-Yun doesn't do that and Yun-Yun trusts me, isn't that enough."

"How can you accept someone who turns into a rat?" the goddess glared at the vice president.

"Because," Manabe laughed, "In a way it's kinda cool, I mean I wish that I could turn into an animal, would probably be pretty fun especially if it was a dog or a horse. I'd consider it a super power rather than a burden," at this both Akito and Yuki stared at him as if he had lost his mind, how could someone like this even exist?

"You are aware that he doesn't have control of it, it only happens when that vermin is hugged by the opposite sex or gets sick. Something that some...some creature like you would never understand," Akito hissed extremely disgusted by Kakeru's carefree attitude.

There was silence for a while before he shrugged, Komaki couldn't bear to look at either of them right now, "So...it's still unique and unique things are cool, I bet that there are lots of people out there who would accept Yun-Yun like this, and it doesn't work like that because Yun-Yun's a girl anyway."

After that was said, Yuki scratched Kakeru's hand in annoyance before feeling it, the transformation taking effect and he transformed, now completely naked.

"Yun-Yun," the vice president grinned, "You feeling alright now, hmm Yun-Yun I didn't know that you were an exhibitionist!"

"He's barking mad," Akito told herself, she had never encountered someone like this before, he was even different to that flamboyant snake. "I want to know what kind of alien this is."

"You think I'm an alien!?" Kakeru asked feeling somewhat excited before frowning, this man had been the one who had hurt Yuki. "Well I accept him right so I get to keep my memories right?"

"If you keep opposing me you won't," Akito glared, she then turned to Komaki, "But she will have to...in addition I wouldn't want to soil my doctor's hand for touching someone like you and people who accept the curse and can keep the secret are a rarity, so I guess you're a gift for Yuki. I'm done with you!"

Yuki looked round in surprise, Akito was allowing Kakeru to keep his memory just because he accepted the curse, this was a shock to him, maybe Akito had changed after Haru had spoken to him but then Komaki! Machi! He would lose them, still, he had a friend who could remember.

He finally had a true friend.


	58. Chapter Fifteen :: Second Opinions

**THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

95Elizabeth, babyC.jelly.beany.bug, kouga's older woman, LilyRedHead, mimie-roo, raion, Rinny87, rockangel160, SkywardShadow

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO RECENTLY FAVORITED THIS STORY**

BUFFY2288, LilyRedHead, mimie-roo, miss fs khan, ni-chan and mit-chan007, Rena7513, SkywardShadow,

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO RECENTLY ALERTED THIS STORY**

Deatheart, Feathertickler, LilyRedHead, mimie-roo, miss fs khan, ni-chan and mit-chan007, Rena7513,

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN : SECOND OPINIONS**

Machi shivered, how could she have run away from him? He was scary, yes that was true but what about? or...Truth was, she didn't know anymore it and because it was so hard to think and she broke down crying, sinking onto the ground. She didn't know what Yuki was and she was scared to find out but then he must be hurting too. He must hate her for running or...maybe he wasn't a guy at all. Did rats have genders? No, they did, she was sure that they did but...but...

"Nee-san?" a voice behind her asked and she looked up, a girl, a very ordinary girl with a slightly unusual hair color, Kisa blinked, this girl wasn't Tohru. "Umm...I...are you lost?"

"Is it normal.." Machi whispered weakly, she closed her eyes, "To want to break up with..." she shook her head, why was she acting so open, fear? Did fear cause people to be open or was it this little girl? "I'm hor—I'm horrible," she sobbed as Kisa got down next to her, overing her handkerchief as Machi blinked.

"I'm not crying," she spoke through tears, "I...I don't want...to forget him but I...I want someone that I can hold, that's selfish, I..." Shaking her head she refused to say more as the tiger stared at the ground.

"You found out about the Zodiac curse?" Kisa asked as Machi stared at her, she bowed her head not knowing what that was, "It's a curse that causes thirteen people to turn into members of the Chinese Zodiac, umm..and kitty-san of course, umm...we can't really help it and...and"

"There are more than him?" the high school student whispered, trying to tuck her hair behind her ear, "But, but why is he...a mouse?" Clutching tight to herself she tried to think about Yuki and how much she knew about him, he was always so timid before but he had been there for her.

"Yuki-nii..." Kisa paused as she looked at the ground, "It was said that when Yuki-nii was younger he was playing with some friends and transformed, Hatori oji-san made it so that all of those people had their memories erased. I think that's what made Yuki-nii the way he is."

"So...he must be scared," Machi whispered slowly, "I...I want to help him, but I...I ran, I was afraid and...and I didn't know what to do and..."

"Do you accept him?" Kisa asked gently as the older girl thought for a moment, with another breath she nodded, "And you're willing to keep the secret?" Machi nodded again. " Then Yuki-nii will be very happy and you won't need to get your memory erased, don't worry about it."

The brunette took a shaky breath in before looking up and noticing Tohru coming her way, "Umm...I..." she whispered before getting up and looking at the riceball, "Ho-Honda-senpai?" she whispered weakly as Tohru blinked.

"You're Kuragai-chan aren't you?" Tohru smiled in excitement, "Umm and Kisa-chan hello but you're...you're Kuragai-chan." Tilting her head to the side Tohru looked into the eyes of the second year student, "I...umm..." she looked to Kisa before smiling, "Kisa-chan I know who the father is, isn't that wonderful"

"Of course Onee-chan!" the tiger smiled before staring back to Machi, "Kuragai-chan found out about Yuki-nii and the Juniishi."

"Really?" Tohru laughed, clapping her hands together, "That's wonderful, I've known for a while but it's so nice getting to know everyone, umm...but how did you find out? Did Akito-san invite you to the main house?" Machi nodded, "Oh and I really should've started with asking this but, you do accept Yuki-kun right?"

There was a drawn out silence before Machi nodded again "He's scary to me but...but he's, he's not horrible. I...I want to try and get along with President as a friend until I feel safe."

"Safe?" the riceball asked, tilting her head to the side, "But everything is safe right now, the members of the Juniishi are all really nice, you shouldn't worry but it's good that you've decided to be friends with Yun-Yun, I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that."

"But...but I don't..." Machi whispered as she clutched to her forehead, "I don't want to think about it anymore, I, I...I..." she took a deep breath out before feeling the sadness take over her. "I think that it would be better if I forgot President."

**Meanwhile:**

Rin looked up, tilting her head back as she stared at the sky, she was trying to find enough strength so that she could confront Haru's mother and try to know what her problems were, for some reason today just didn't feel right and she decided to walk around a little. "What do you think Rinoa?" she asked her stomach, "How do you think we can get back at her for this, you're on my side right? Well right now you are, you can't really go against me can you?"

As she stood there she started to retrace the steps she took when she was small until she managed to get to the same door as her past. For many reasons she had returned to her "lost home". Staring at the steps she made her way to the door as if about to touch it. Why was she here? Eleven years and she had come back here.

There was a noise from inside as someone was about to exit and she darted back, there came three people, a small six year old girl and two adults. The girl seemed so happy with her summer dress and doll, such a stupid fairytale but it brought tears to her eyes. How could these people love this girl and not love her? All because of some stupid curse.

"Papa!" the girl laughed as she held onto both of her parents' hands, it sickened the horse greatly to see but this girl had replaced her. "Mama!" The girl's eyes caught hold of the horse as she tugged on her mother's hand, "Mama! Mama! Look that woman is really big, is she bloated?"

With her heart leaping into her mouth Rin bowed her head and tried to run away but fell over, fortunately she protected her stomach during the fall but felt someone's hands on her back.

"You should get up," the small girl commented as she looked back at her mother's disgusted face and her father who was trying not to become part of this problem. "Are you pregnant?"

"Umm..." Rin whispered as she managed to stand before nodding silently.

"Really!? That's awesome! With who? Is he a prince?" Rin blinked, this small girl seemed so intelligent and inquisitive, it was quite endearing to say the least. Was this how Momiji felt though, about a sister that you could never know, no! That wasn't it, she didn't give a damn about their story book lives.

"Sohma, Hatsuharu..." she whispered, slightly embarrassed as her mother looked up.

"Figures, he was always a little freak just like her." Rin's heart beat quietly as she looked away.

"I...have to go..." she told them before leaving as quick as she could. Haru...why couldn't Haru be here!

**Bonus: Later that Night**

Kyo watched his cousin as he made a call inside the inn, unsurprisingly they were booked into the same place, mainly because there wasn't another inn for about four miles, this was a popular place for training though and that's what most of the guests were there for.

Haru clutched tight to his cell phone before hearing it ring three times, he blinked as he sat down on a bench, she wasn't answering hi--

"Yeah? Who the heck is this?" Isuzu Sohma answered her phone rather grumpily, it was getting late afterall and she had yet to force Kairi Sohma into questioning.

"Ri—Rin?" he choked "Can...can you forgive me?"

"Haru!" her tone turned to excited now, "Where are you!? Are you alright!? Are you hurt at all!?" she bit back the remaining anger she held towards him, she had to try to understand what he had done since she had done it to him but...it hurt just as much.

"I...I went to see Kyo and I'm coming home tomorrow, I don't want to go to the hospital," he whispered as Rin waited for him to finish. "There are nurses in the outer Sohma family," he began softly, "some are live-in nurses and take ca--"

"I'm doing it," Rin replied stubbornly, "You're not a burden and definitely not my burden, isn't that what you told me? I...I know that some days it may be difficult or near impossible but we'll take care of each other. I love you Haru"

"I..I really love you too Isuzu, Rin, I'm just sick of making you cry," he formed a fist with his hand before shaking, the tears starting to silently roll down his face as another memory gripped him.

"It's not you," the horse answered softly, "Pregnant women cr--" she froze as she heard Haru break, "Haru! Haru!?"

"I can remember," Haru choked, "I remember all of them..."

"All of what?" Rin questioned nervously

"The fifty seven times my dad raped me."

**Reading List:**

Alter Ego - Konoha Lotus

A Series of Twisted One Shots- Dyeh

Beverly Hills - kc creation

Bind by Destiny, Tortured by Fate - .Cami.B.

Dance, Dance! - Roselin

Let's Stay Together Always- 3xThreat

Standing Against The Ruthless- PinkLikeCool

The Labyrinth - INULUVER6791

Volume Two: Holding On- Kyonkichi-san

When the Knight met his squire- 30 Seconds to YOUR MOM

**To Read**

Works by babyC.jelly.beany.bug

**If anyone wants me to read work by them please tell me I will not read Death Note or Shugo Chara (since I'm hoping to watch these series' for myself) and I will NEVER read Twilight. Also I'd prefer no Naruto spoilers since I've only read up to CH.285**


	59. Chap 16:: What did that injection do?

**THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS CHAPTER FIFTEEN:**

95Elizabeth, babyC.jelly.beany.bug, Emi-and-Rikka-are-crazy, Konoha Lotus, kouga's older woman, Kuro-Kihaku, Lily Lorelei, LilyRedHead, mimie-roo, Sagesther, raion, rockangel160, thiefkingbakura4eva

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN : WHAT DID THAT INJECTION DO?**

Rin shivered in her sleep, the memories were becoming so painful, she wriggled whilst breaking into tears. Half waking she felt a hand slide through her hair and she looked up and blinked.

"Rin?" she head someone ask and when she lifted her head she could see him, that white haired prince, "Did you have a bad dream again?"

"Haru!" she laughed, wrapping her arms around him, she didn't know what to say but before long she could hear something that she always hated to hear, his tears. Haru was crying! "Sssh," she whispered, "It's alright baby," she held him before seeing him break free and walk over to the bag, he took out his pajamas and Rin tilted her head to the side watching him.

"Can I...share the bed with you?" Haru asked gently as Rin smiled, she saw him freeze before he changed in front of her, she was pretty used to it after all. Whilst he was in the middle of it though she noticed something, on his leg, just below his "parts" were fifty seven small burn marks. "Rin, I'm sorry I acted like a jerk," he told her as he finally got ready.

"Don't worry about it, I've acted like a bitch before," she smiled before shifting her weight and lifting the covers up so he could sleep in the bed with her. Hearing him get in she smiled and rolled towards him. "Haru..." she whispered and as he nodded she pulled his hands to her belly, "Feel."

Haru felt Rin's stomach for a moment...silence, maybe Rinoa really didn't like him. Thoughts like this filled his head until he could feel it, she kicked! His eye widened before he looked right at Rin, a slight smile passing his lips, "She..."

"You're so cute!" Rin beamed as she looked back at Haru's mystified, happy expression, he was so pretty like this, "See, she wanted to say hello to her daddy all along, she loves you. We both...love you and we both need you Haru."

Without another word she snuggled as close as she could to him, just wanting to be with him and to take care of him. After taking a breath in, Haru closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep close to her. They were both a pair of fools in love.

**Meanwhile:**

Akito came to the cat's room early in the morning and made his way over to the half-dead rat, prodding him with his foot he took a deep breath in. "Move it!" she hissed as Yuki turned to look at her, glaring whilst filled with dislike and contempt.

"You didn't have to do that," he commented bitterly, "Machi and Komaki didn't do anything to hurt you, you didn't have to make Hatori erase their memories, You know Akito, there is nothing you can say or do that will make life any harder right now."

"Then if I inject you with this," the goddess smiled coldly as she held up a needle, "It won't mean anything to you."

"Not really," he whispered before staring up at Akito, "You couldn't make it any worse than it already is," he looked down, why did he understand what Haru had felt and with a deep breath he looked up, his eyes widening as he caught sight of someone being restrained by a servant. "Momiji?"

"Akito-san, Yuki isn't the father..." he whispered with a lowered head, "Because I am."

There was silence as Yuki started to cough, he had never expected Momiji to come here this early and confess, he had only been in this place for one day so how had his cousin even come to learn about his situation. A dark shadow was cast in the room as Akito made her way towards the bunny.

Touching his face she allowed her nails to dig into his skin, "So...just because the curse has been broken for you, you think that its right to disobey me?"

"Still, I'm not part of your Zodiac am I?" Momiji questioned in return, "Doesn't that mean that you can't keep me cooped up like you have with Yuki-kun and Haa-kun and that I should be able to make my own decisions." With a nervous breath he felt Akito dig into him more until she drew blood and so smeared it over his face, Momiji just stood still.

"Why didn't you save them though?" Akito hissed, "If you knew that I couldn't control you anymore."

"I didn't know that," the blonde commented honestly, "I suppose things that you hope for sometimes do come true," he smiled in relief as Akito took a look back at him and then injected him with the needle originally meant for Yuki, after only a few seconds the former rabbit had crashed down onto the ground.

"Momiji?" Yuki whispered looking back at him before his eyes widened, something was happening to him, something...his hair, it was turning greyer and his body seemed to be aging slightly too but it stopped, quickly as the rat took a short choppy breath, Momiji didn't look that much older perhaps three or four years but the thing that worried him was his hair, it had faded so that it wasn't it's usual blonde.

"There," Akito smiled to herself as Yuki looked back at his cousin,

"What did you do to him!?" he asked bitterly, "What did you do to him?"

"Why, i didn't do anything, just sped up biology slightly," she laughed as Momiji shivered on the ground, it looked as if he had gone into a seizure, "Soon I'll get Hatori to erase his memories of Miss Tohru Honda and then, perhaps a second injection..oh for that I have one right here."

"Akito stop it!" Yuki hissed, moving over to Momiji so to protect him, it wasn't fair to pick on people who were knocked out but it didn't seem that something like that would matter to someone like Akito. He started coughing before Akito knocked him aside and stuck another needle into Momiji's arm until his body seemed to get incredibly tense. "Stop it!" the rat snapped, his eyes widening until he could smell rotting flesh, what was happening to the second year student.

"He's going to be excommunicated from the Sohma main house, there will be no Sohma family that will house him now." Akito announced as Yuki turned back to Momiji, his skin was starting to flake off, not healthy! Not healthy at all! "He'll be a wanted criminal...of sorts."

"He can't be a criminal because apart from upsetting you, he hasn't done anything wrong and you can't lock him up for that." Getting to Momiji he could see his mouth run dry and his hair turning white in patches, if Haru ever came back to normal he wouldn't be able to forgive Akito either.

The goddess laughed to herself, "After looking like this I'll let him keep his memories," she commented as Momiji's face started to change, what the hell was that medicine and how did she even get it? Was it something she had devised herself...no, Akito wasn't good at biology or chemistry right? "She'll reject him anyway, everyone will..."

"Yu-Yuki?" Momiji whispered as he managed to look at the older boy with faded brown eyes, "I...I want to go back..."

The prince nodded as he helped Momiji to his feet, "Akito...the antidote for this, give me the antidote!!" he yelled again as Akito grinned.

"I don't know," she lied, using the same words that Yuki had said, he glared at her before helping Momiji-kun back to Haru's. Once there he gave a sharp knock waking the ox up and bringing him downstairs, wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

At the sight of Momiji's "transformation" he was a bit shocked before holding his weight, "What happened?" he whispered, running his fingers through his friend's damaged hair. "Let's get you to bed," he told Momiji as the tears fell onto his shoulder.

"So I see you're back," Yuki commented as Momiji struggled again, he felt so weak and his body was betraying him. It hurt more than anything both boys had ever experienced.

"Yeah, guess I got back just in time for him," Haru murmured, "So what about you Yuki, you look sad."

"It's nothing," he shrugged as Haru shook his head

"No, it's something," the cow concluded for himself, "Definitely something."

**Meanwhile**

Kunimitsu sat with Kagura within the dojo, it was impossible for the two of them to spoon comfortably but they could sit up and talk, which was exactly what they were doing right now. "Kag-chan," he laughed as she blushed, he stroked a strand of hair away from her eyes and she continued to blush, gazing into his eyes with a small smile. "You're beautiful in this light."

"And you're such a liar," the boar winked as she sat back, "Kuni-kun, do you think that I'm as beautiful as Isuzu and Kisa, I think I look so plain compared to them, not pretty at all."

"Of course you're pretty, you're beautiful," the secretary laughed, kissing her on the neck, "apart from when you get angry."

"Shut up.." the girl sighed as she pushed her boyfriend aside, that was before she heard the key in the lock and walked towards it unsure who it was who could be here, it took a moment for her to realize.

"Kyo-kun, you've come home."

**Because I'm going back to college classes on August 18th, TT end of summer for me, I'm going to be uploading new chapters every three days rather than every day. That means the next chapter is going to be put up July 30th. Which is also raion-chan's birthday XD**

**Oh and sorry this chapter is so short as well.**

**Myst**


	60. Chapter Seventeen :: Friends

**THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

95Elizabeth, babyC.jelly.beany.bug, BandGeek99, Ellanna, Konoha Lotus, kouga's older woman, Kyonkichi-san, Lily Lorelei, Lily RedHead, luna-moonkitty, mimi-roo mommarain, raion, rockangel160, ROSELIACOOL, Sagesther, Stephanie, thiefkingbakura4eva

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN : FRIENDS**

Haru sat by his cousin's bed as the afternoon came, there was a bowl of soup and some cakes and chocolate at the side of the room, the cake was even in the shape of a rabbits face, Haru had carved it specially for him. Although his hair felt and looked damaged, he didn't seem that much older than his age, six, maybe seven years. Twenty four, he was a near eighteen year old who looked twenty four, was there even much difference between the two ages.

Bowing his head, Haru reached up and attempted to check Momii's temperature once again, he had been sleeping for a long time and there didn't seem to be very much improvement in his condition. His blood level was low, temperature less than normal and heartbeat quiet, it was as if his body was never going to stop working against him. The strange thing though was his face, his face had changed a great deal, he looked similar to Kyo...no...those eyes were similar to those of the cat demon.

"Apparently," Yuki sighed as he got to the room again, he hadn't gone home yet and that was going to make Tohru worry but wasn't Momiji's condition worse, "Akito bought the drugs on the "blank market" as he calls it and must have gotten a servant or Kureno to pick it up, Hatori had no knowledge that such a thing existed. No...he bought one of the drugs on the black market and then the other, the second was," he coughed again, still looking down sadly, "Is DNA from the cat's true form, aged over twelve years, that means he's becoming just like that animal."

Haru nodded, keeping his emotions balanced as he stroked Momiji's forehead, he did look slightly deformed but nothing that the two other boys, Haru and Yuki, cared too much about, it did worry them greatly though. "I was thinking," the former ox put forward, "We should have a group."

"Haru," Yuki sighed, seating himself down, "What are you talking about?" Resting his head against the wall he felt the tears come to his eyes again, he thought that she had loved him.

"Sensei," Haru commented, "He made up the Mabudachi Trio right? With Ayame and Hatori, we should do something like that, the three of us. You wanna call us the Marauders?"

"Haru," the prince spoke in his weak manner, "Isn't that from **ハリ　ポータ**? But I agree," he sighed looking down at his hands, "The Zodiac, there's us and that stupid cat who are still in high school and it seems that we might need to stick in a group right now. Isn't that what those idiots and Hatori did? Make a trio in order to protect one another."

The former ox nodded again, "Those affected by Akito but I do kinda...I'm an idiot but I understand his base emotions. I'm not a fan of what he's done to either of you but I can sorta understand in a way, we are breaking the rules of the main house aren't we? Shitsuyou Trio."

"Not quite the same ring as Mabudachi but it works for us right?" he commented "Perseverance Trio, knowing you Haru I'd expect Yuki's Army...but that's another reference to the book right? I still don't understand that Kuragai--, how could she? Maybe I expected too much of her, I didn't think she'd see me as mutated."

"Don't say that word around Momiji okay?" Haru seemed to beg as he looked at his cousin blinking open his caramel coloured eyes.

"Ha—Haru?" he croaked as the ox nodded, "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked weakly noticing the sympathetic and yet somewhat afraid emotion that Haru carried. "Is something...there's something wrong with me," he whispered, beginning to shiver. Putting a hand to his mouth he realized that his teeth were different but then again his entire face felt different.

"Momij," Yuki whispered, "Thank you, for helping me with Akito," the bunny nodded nervously before touching his head, "Momiji? Is something wrong?"

"No..." he whispered before masking his face with a fake smile, "Just a headache but I can still remember everything right? Like..."

"Tohru?" Yuki finished for him, "Hatori came by to look at you earlier but he didn't consider suppressing anyone's memories but Haru's."

"Still," the ox whispered as he looked at the ceiling, "That's an interesting thought, how would you know that Hatori erased your memories of something, you wouldn't remember what he erased so would you remember him erasing anything. You know Tohru right?"

The cream haired boy nodded, "Yeah, but please don't let her see me like this just yet, Haa-kun, please?" he seemed to beg as he stared at the floor, "They're closing my Sohma account," he commented wide-eyed and afraid, "Haa-kun, I can't live here anymore!" Momiji felt his throat grow dry before he broke down in harsh coughs.

"Momiji-kun has to live here," Haru said bluntly before Yuki tossed the two of them a large envelope filled with money, "We got Hatori to get this out for you, he's kinda your guardian right so he had the power to access your money and clear your account before Akito."

"Haa-kun? Yuki-kun?" he asked looking at both of them in turn, "I'm so sorry to both of you, I really rea-" he coughed again, his lungs hurting him, "I caused both of you so much trouble, I..."

"I still have Manabe," the grey haired boy took a deep breath in as he sank down onto the chair

"And I still have one eye and my brain is still in tact...kinda," the ox added leaning back, "and you're living here alright? Rin's already agreed to the idea as well, I guess I'll be living with two outlaws," he joked as Momiji looked down sadly, how could he have caused his cousins so much hardship and have them accept him.

There was silence for a moment as Yuki got down and sat on the end of the bed, "Momiji, Haru and I were thinking of making a trio, you want to be in it?"

Momiji blinked his light caramel eyes without saying anything as Haru took the opportunity to speak.

"You know we wanted to make a trio so that we could all take care of one another, we were going to call it Yuki's Army..." he began before Yuki put his hand over his cousin's mouth.

"Stop it Haru," Yuki spoke firmly, "No, Shitsuyou Trio, Haru, myself and you. Are you in?"

Momiji nodded, "If that's alright," he told both boys as Haru looked to the ceiling, "Haa-kun is-" _cough cough_ "something wrong?"

"Rinoa kicked me today," he told them as both of his cousins smiled in hope about this, although they all had their own problems it was that they weren't suffering alone that made it so much easier, "I wish that there was like...someway I could answer her, just to say, daddy can hear you princess."

"Then why didn't you just say that?" Yuki sighed out of exhaustion as Haru looked up, turning the thoughts over in his head yet again. "Dads talk to their partner's belly Haru."

"You think I should have kicked her back?" he asked in his carefree manner as Yuki let his saliva run down his throat and Momiji felt his chest hurt him again as he tried to laugh, it was so exhausting for him.

"Don't ask stupid questions like that," Rin commented as she stood in the doorway staring at them. She walked in with a sympathetic look to the rabbit. "I'm going to borrow my boyfriend for a while," she told them as Haru took a deep breath in.

"You don't mind staying right now do you Yuki?" he asked trying not to bother him.

"Of course not," the rat nodded, "No trouble at all, where are you two going? To look at baby stuff again?"

"Psychiatrist," Haru told the two of them bluntly as Rin dragged him away.

**Meanwhile**

Kazuma sat in his chair nervously, he felt that something was up as if someone had come but he wasn't sure whether he was delusional or not, rolling himself from his bedroom he took a look to the stairs and the wheel chair lift that Kunimitsu had worked in for him. There was a shuffling from the cupboard and the ex-martial artist saw a former student digging through some boxes, they were wearing their white training clothes. "Kunimitsu," he whispered as the person stopped still and then leaned back.

"Hey," the cat grinned, "Dad, how are you? Miss me any?"

Kazuma allowed himself to form a deep smile as he looked into Kyo's eyes. What could he say, he had really missed his son but..."Kyo, who in the Sohma family knows that you're here?"

"Hatsuharu and Kagura," he replied honestly as the grey haired man took a deep breath in relief of this, "Is something wrong with that? Dad you seem a bit freaked?"

"It's just...something that Hatori told me today," he mumbled, he was talking more to himself than to Kyo so the cat refused to comment on that, it would be uncomfortable if he did. "So has your training be going okay?"

"Yeah," Kyo laughed happily, "I got the voice outta my head, I managed to control my impulses even around Hatsuharu, it got a lot more serene up there, I could even talk about the twins pretty easily, no anger at all. I'm back to whatever stage of normal I'm ever going to reach."

"So you aren't worried about being a father?" the older man asked as Kyo looked up,

"That's the good thing," he whispered before turning to Kazuma, he was going to hurt his Shishou, "Dad, listen those aren't my kids, fortunately enough their real dad has no actual link to the cat and I wish Tohru all the luck in the world with him."

"So you're not the real father?" the older man blinked, staring right at him, "Is it Yuki?"

"Hell no! Like that rat could get a girl into bed," Kyo laughed with a wink, "Momiji, yeah I know the kid is immature," he froze as Kazuma grew even paler, "What's wrong, he's not dead is he?"

"Kyo," Kazuma spoke honestly, "Momiji, he's...not himself, so I think that Tohru is going to need someone to help her raise those children,"

"I..." the cat shivered, "Don't think I'm ready right now, I know that's an asshole thing to say but I just can't go help her right now, not until I've sorted this cat demon out, I don't want to risk hurting her. I love her," he admitted as his "father" nodded.

"I know, just make sure to do things at your own pace okay? Don't rush things, that would be the worst thing to do, to go around her when you can't control yourself but it's good to have you home."

Kyo grinned as he gave a firm nod, "It's good to be back, definitely."

**Later On:**

Rin lay her head against the wall as they sat in the waiting room, there was just one other man there, he was sitting in the corner alone, well maybe not alone since there was an imaginary black could looming right above him, still, in short terms, they were the only ones there. The room looked pleasant enough, an array of brown, blue and green furniture, some flowers and magazines. Although she hated doctor's offices of any kind this was for Haru and she could somewhat accept it.

Taking a look to the side she saw Haru in the depths of a magazine and frowned, resting her head against his shoulder as he stroked her belly, supporting Rinoa on his lap. "Rin," he spoke after a while of reading, she gave a soft hum in reply, "How big are your boobs?"

Silence...

The horse sat up, lifting an eyebrow as she turned to her boyfriend, the man in the corner beginning to stare as well, "What?" Looking at the magazine she studied the back, just another one of those "Got Milk" ads, it wasn't really discernible what he was looking at, however, the horse knew that if that was any type of ecchi they'd be having a long discussion about this after his appointment.

"Yeah, how big are your boobs? Should I feel them?" Haru repeated calmly as Rin stared at him again, okay...this was weird. "And your bottom, how big is that?"

"Say one more thing like that Hatsuharu Sohma and I swear I'll slap you," she threatened as Haru continued to look through the magazine.

"According to this, you're supposed to have big hands and feet as well, hmm...do you think your breasts are going to get bigger?" he questioned whilst looking at them annoying the girl even further.

"What..." she asked dryly, "Are you reading? If that's hentai then..." she froze as Haru showed her the cover. _What comes when you're expecting : For Pregnant Women and their partners._ Looking down at her breasts Rin felt her cheeks flush, "I...guess they can get a little bigger before she comes, she's going to need to be breast fed right or do most women give their baby a bottle right away?"

Haru tilted his head to the side, "I suppose you give her a bottle if you don't want to breast feed her, apparently it's good to breast feed her right away and continue that for a year, I wonder if your nipples will ever get sore but you can decide not to if you prefer."

"No, I, I will," Rin decided quickly, "It's better to do it that way right? For Rinoa, I just want to be a good mother but...I guess that I'll be amateur at best. I don't want her to grow up hating me..." tears came to her eyes at that point, "She'll hate me won't she?"

"Nobody who knows the true Rin-chan could hate Rin," Haru whispered as he put his arms around her, "Rin-chan is going to be a great mother."

The horse smiled as Haru kissed her neck, "No Haru, you're the one who's going to be the great parent, thank you for coming back home to us."

As they sat there together a doctor came out, she was pretty young, in her late twenties and wore a grey and yellow striped polo and black skirt, she looked like a bee, Haru thought as she tapped on her clipboard. "Sohma, Hatsuharu" she called out as Haru got up and Rin took the magazine from him, she'd need something to read for the hour he'd be in there. "Oh, you're with someone," she smiled before turning to Rin, "You're his sister?"

Rin stared back at her, she fingered her short strands of hair nervously before looking at the ground, Haru spoke up for her. "No, this is Sohma, Rin she's my girlfriend, it's alright that she sits out here right? She isn't hyper or crazy."

"Oh no, no I don't mind at all!" the doctor shook her head, "It's alright really. Anyway, I'm Dr. Mayuko Aoki," Haru's eyes shot open as he heard that and he took a step backwards, "Is something wrong?"

"Your name," the teenager laughed, "Mayuko Aoki was the motion capture actor for Rinoa Heartilly in Final Fantasy Eight, my daughter's name is Rinoa after that character. Also Yuna from Final Fantasy Ten and Ten Two and Selphie from Kingdom Hearts."

Rin looked down as a rare smile passed her lips, she hated to smile in front of other people but Haru and yet he had seemed so excited about a shared name.

"You sure know a lot about video games," Mayuko laughed awkwardly, a sweat drop running down the back of her neck, "I must seem like a complete newbie compared to you, I've only played Final Fantasy Seven but I'm an anime fan, that must seem so dorky."

"Which anime?" Haru asked directly as Mayuko touched a strand of hair that lay by her neck, "Rin likes Vampire Knight."

"At least I'm not obsessed with Death Note," Rin commented as Mayu looked between the two of them with a smile.

"Well," she laughed, "Shall we begin our session Sohma-san?"

Haru nodded as Rin gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and watched him leave, she closed her eyes and wished him luck before turning to the magazine again. Now how big were her breasts supposed to be?

Inside the room Haru smiled as he saw a stack of anime DVDs on her shelf as well as a few video games, some manga lay with the more professional novels in her bookcase and there was a crate full of toys, a few from anime shows, obviously for when she would work with children. There was a desk with computer, printer and fax machine and two chairs next to a leather couch.

Haru pointed at the couch when he first saw it, "Is that real?" he asked as Mayuko's eyes widened.

"No! Of course not! I mean, no, it's...it's not, I spent six years of my life on a farm north of Tokyo so I'm a huge fan of cows and ducks and chickens but my favorite animal has to be horses. I mean there's something very special about having your own horse but..." the doctor began, starting to get flustered before the teenager cut her off.

"Yeah," Haru nodded, "I have a horse and I love her a lot, wanna see?" he took out his wallet and thumbed through a few pictures before finding one of him and Rin when he was fourteen, he was holding a camera and she was In her Zodiac form, it was just after an unexpected run in with a male servant but fortunately they already knew of the curse.

"She looks very intelligent and beautiful," the psychiatrist smiled as Haru sat down on the couch, "So let's start by talking about your relationship with Rin,"

"Rin, well her actual name is Isuzu but she only really accepts that name when I say it and...I love her. I've loved her since I was a little kid, it's pretty selfish to have her all to myself now, well no I mean our daughter but...I just don't think I deserve to be loved by someone like that." Haru closed his eyes as he thought through what Rin had said and smiled to himself, it was his and Rin's secret that he had actually been devising to cosplay as Ryuk for Halloween.

"Sohma-san, that isn't something you should be worried about," Mayu told him gently, "In my perspective it's not the person who can say they're not good enough for someone else but the other person, I think that if you ask Rin yourself then she might be able to tell you your worth to her, she seems extremely important to you." With a look to the side she stood and got out a clipboard and piece of paper, "I was wondering if you could do something for me."

Haru moved forward, tilting his head to the side as he watched her draw out a pencil and sit back to face him, "This is a pyramid of twenty five squares but don't worry you don't need to fill all of them," she gestured, "What I want to do is try to gauge what kind of a person is, "See you want to put the people you love all over this pyramid and try to rate their importance to you if you want oh and make sure to put yourself on the pyramid as well okay?"

"Okay," Haru replied staring at the box, "So it's from left to right?"

"Hmm, say you want to put Rin a box," Mayu began again, "And say that she was your most important and your horse was your second, then you'd put Rin on the top square and your horse on the second."

"Can Rin and my horse share a square?" Haru questioned blankly as the woman took a breath in and handed it to him.

"I'll just sit back and see how you do."

**So that was mainly Haru right? Well next is Momiji-Tohru and Yuki and Kyo parts.**

**Look for Chapter Sixteen on August 2nd**

**Also, I was wondering what people would think of turning this to a Yukeru fic with Kyoru and Momiru (would that be it?)**

**Anyway HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAION-CHAN**


	61. Chapter Eighteen :: Wiretrap

**Okay guys, I know I said the second but I've been itching to put this up all day and I'm sure it's the second of August somewhere. The three day rule was mainly for when classes start anyway**

**THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

95Elizabeth, babyC.jelly.beany.bug, Ellanna, kouga's older woman, Emi-and-Rikka-are-crazy, Konoha Lotus, Kuro-Kihaku, Kyonkichi-san, LikeHellIAmAwesome, Lily Lorelei, LilyRedHead, lizzy, Mii-chan loves youu, mimie-roo, Princess-goth, raion, Rinny87, rockangel160, Sagesther, SkywardShadow, Teh Tiger Lover

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN : WIRETRAP**

Tohru looked down at the groceries in the store trying to decide what she wanted to get, hmm it was early autumn right now so what fruit would be good? She felt an odd push against her belly and gripped hard to the shelf. Were the twins kicking each other in there? "Umm," she struggled, "Which, which food am I supposed to eat?" she asked the six month old fetuses.

Looking up she took a glance around the store before her eyes widened, that was a surprise, she had never really seen him in a normal store before. "Ah, Hatori-san! How are you? What are you--" she froze as she saw he was looking through an adult comic book, "Umm...I have to...umm...are you buying that for Shigure-san?"

The doctor's eye opened wider as he awkwardly hid the book by his leg, "Not...entirely," he replied, it was a healthy pleasure right? Nothing to be ashamed of. "So, you came by yourself? Do you need any help carrying your groceries Tohru?" he inquired kindly as she looked down.

"I...I..umm, no it would be wrong to bother Hatori-san especially if Hatori-san wants to pick up more books for Ayame-san?" she looked to him as he paled, "Or...or maybe even Kureno-san?" Hatori still didn't say anything, a bead of sweat rolling down his neck and then his back, "But...you're buying that for yourself aren't you Hatori-san?"

"Ah," the doctor choked, "So, Tohru you were wondering if there was something that you should ask me? I still need to get some things for Akito and I'm feeling slightly peckish for something to eat whilst I do my paper work. You know a lot about food so what would you recommend makes a good snack?" he turned, trying his hardest to move the subject away from the book."

"Hmm, something to Hatori-san's taste," Tohru thought before smiling and tapping a finger against her cheek, "Umeboshi!"

"U-me-bo-shi?" the doctor repeated staring at the girl, "I think I'll opt for the Men's Pocky tonight, so Tohru, what was your question for me?"

"Ah, I...I...well I wanted to know what Hatori-san will suggest for me to buy for dinner, I wasn't sure what the twins were to eat, oh...Hatori doesn't know who the father is does he?" she smiled as Hatori directed her towards the vegetable section.

"Unfortunately no, that is if I'm correct in guessing that the parental test was inconclusive, although to get that paper to read Humpty-Dumpty to be the father is...well, something," the dragon stood still as he gestured to Tohru some vegetables that she could eat. Whilst he was considering which food to recommend Tohru panicked.

"Oh, I...well Shigure-san said that that was a joke but I, I was really afraid that I had slept with Humpty-Dumpty-san back then, no...the father is Momiji-kun," she paused as Hatori dropped his basket, "Hatori-san, is something wrong? You look a little decomposed, umm...I mean--"

Hatori closed his eyes, what was he to this girl? A rotting, pervert who enjoyed to eat umeboshi? "Don't worry about it Tohru and I'll get it so don't bend down in your condition," he told her gently as he gathered his book and his basket. "It's just a little surprising that it is Momiji, so what you need to eat is balanced meals basically what you've been eating recently as well as things containing folic acid such as cereals, meat, beans and oranges; calcium where you have milk, juice, salmon; protein which means meat, eggs and cheese and iron from meat and poultry. Also, I should tell you Tohru that chocolate is something which has helped most women during this time, Isuzu eats a lot of chocolate."

"Really? I...I thought that I was unhealthy for wanting to eat so much chocolate and of course I'll remember what you said Hatori-san, I'm thankful to you for pointing that out for me, umm, is there a particular dish that you think might go well? I'd be willing to try to mak anything but umm...Shigure-san might not like it." Tohru panicked as she looked at all the products that were on the shelves.

"Club sandwich or baby back ribs," Hatori suggested picturing those meals, it was something that mainly Shigure and Ayame knew, he loved Western food and basically Western culture overall. "Perhaps a burger."

"Oh like Maku-Donarudo?" Tohru asked with a smile as Hatori turned away, not the best example. "Maybe Momiji-kun would like to go there with me, Momiji-kun likes to eat food like that."

"I wouldn't worry about Momiji right now Tohru," the man whispered, touching the back of his neck, "However, if you were to go with your friends or Yuki I couldn't stand in your way, just promise me that you won't agree to go to a restaurant with just Shigure."

"Of course not, that would just be far too grand for me to even accept and for Shigure-san to spend so much time on just me, still Momiji-kun, is something wrong with him? Please tell me, I know that you might want to protect me but I...I..." she sobbed weakly as Hatori stood there wanting to help her.

"Akito has turned Momiji away from the main house and in a way excommunicated him from the inner family, I'm not supposed to be helping him but I do indeed trust you not to say a word of this," he commented with a grip on her hand which was meant to help calm her down, "I apologize for upsetting you."

"Momiji-kun must be so depressed though, the Momiji-kun I know wouldn't have liked this at all, what did he do wrong Hatori-san?" she whispered as Hatori paused, he had known that Momiji was wanted only through what Yuki had told him and Akito had kept the meetings very private, he should have understood what had happened. Hatori stared at his hands, sometimes, very rarely but at times he was the biggest idiot.

"I'm not sure, I haven't heard it directly but not that I think it through it might have to do with your children, don't worry about that anymore since Akito has already realized that this situation is out of his hands. Also the Momiji I saw today isn't the Momiji Sohma you once knew," he stared at the floor.

"But even..if that happened and...even if he got tossed out of the main house didn't Shigure-san move out anyway and...the Momiji I know would never change, no matter what, not on the inside." Tohru tried to reason with the seahorse, she really didn't know how Hatori would respond to this but she wanted to keep pressing forward, "The Momiji who would always smile and try to make everyone else happy."

"Right now Tohru, Momiji is suffering under two drugs, one which I've been able to stop and now need to find a way to lower the effects and the second which...I wouldn't know anything about." Tohru froze, her mouth dropped and she started to get slightly angry, "Momiji got injected with cat DNA and is now--"

"Stop it!" she hissed, pushing Hatori back a bit, "Please just stop it! Even if all that has happened to Momiji-kun then he would still be the Momiji-kun I've always known. He's the foolish traveller, no...maybe...maybe Hatsuharu-san is more of a foolish traveller but Momiji-kun is special he wouldn't...he would never lose his smile."

Hatori froze, he didn't know what to say to her since obviously she didn't want to accept the truth but then what? With a deep breath in, he bowed his head again, "Tohru, listen to me..he's not the same. I wouldn't lie to you would I?"

The brunette froze as she heard him ask her that and shook her head, no Hatori was one of the kindest but lonliest people she had ever met, he had gone through enough pain so he wouldn't try to make more would he? No, that wouldn't be like Hatori-san but she still didn't want to believe that Momiji-kun had changed after he had stayed the same for so long. "N-No, Hatori-san isn't the type to lie but...but Momiji-kun, please Hatori-san don't say anymore."

"I won't, I apologize for upsetting you Tohru, would you like for me to help you continue shopping?" Hatori asked as Tohru shook her head and looked at her empty basket.

"No, I...I have to be somewhere, I'm so sorry Hatori-san, I really really am." She turned and was about to walk to the door before Hatori turned back to her.

"You're going to try and see Momiji aren't you?" Tohru froze at this, was it that obvious? Was she so transparent? "He's at Haru and Rin's house, do you need the address?"

"Oh," the riceball froze, "No, no I should be okay but thank you Hatori-san," she told him before going out and nearly stumbling into someone else.

"Woah easy" a certain red head commented as he made sure the girl didn't run into him, he froze as he looked at her belly, she was getting to be pretty big. "Be careful not to fall over," he laughed, placing a finger on her nose.

"Oh! Kyo-kun, Kyo-kun you came back," she froze breaking down into tears, "I'm so so happy that you're back, we should tell everyone umm but Kyo-kun wouldn't want that would he? But I, I'm really really happy to see Kyo-kun here."

"Yeah, well," the cat shrugged, "It's really no big deal, I mean it was damn Hatsuharu who convinced me to--" as he looked into her eyes, his head seemed to pound a little more. It couldn't be because of Tohru right but it was as if all the training he was doing in the mountains hadn't helped at all. Did that mean Haru was right when he said it was useless? "Listen, I gotta--"

"Please don't leave Kyo-kun," Tohru seemed to beg as Kyo felt his throat grow dry, he hated to disappoint her but more he hated to hurt her, if he didn't leave now the cat demon would get hungrier and angrier but he didn't know why. Selfishly he decided to stay by Tohru's side, perhaps for an hour or so he could control the cat monster before it controlled him. Argh...why was life so difficult and he wasn't even summoning frogs or trying to force a piece of paper to tell him which element he was. That damn cat monster didn't even have a tail right?

"Okay, which way are you going?" the red head asked with a soft sigh before Tohru took hold of his hand. Kyo looked down at the way that their hands were interlocked, had her hands gotten fatter recently...no, duh, she was pregnant! He could have hit himself...if Tohru didn't have hold of his damn hand.

"Oh we're going," the brunette spoke before stopping, "Ah, which way was I going again, ah, hahaha..." she laughed as a sweatdrop descended her forehead. Kyo felt his headache worsening but he had to control it! He just had to control it!

"Are you lost?" the kitten asked shortly as Tohru giggled weakly, Kyo sighed, same Tohru..."Where are you trying to go?"

"Oh, I..well one of the houses near the main house, I was really hoping that I could go and visit Momiji-kun, he's pretty sick right now so--" there was an awkward pause as Kyo took a deep breath in and pulled her along, he had to try not to get caught by Akito and bring suspicion on himself again and he still had a couple months before the bet was over as well!

"Come on let's go," he sighed as he led her gently towards the main house, "What were you even doing out in your...whatever, I'm not even going to try to make sense of this. Just tell me why you want to go to the main house?"

"Umm...I really wanted to visit Momiji-kun," the riceball replied in all honesty, wasn't that the answer that Kyo-kun deserved to hear, the truth or was it better to lie? Did it make Kyo-kun think that she had moved on? "Kyo-kun, thank you for coming back, just to feel Kyo-kun holding my hand makes me so happy."

Kyo stared at her before rubbing the back of his neck, "Sure, whatever, don't think about it," he told her before she continued to smile as beautifully as she had always done. "So what's that brat done now?"

"Mo-miji-kun is sick Kyo-kun," Tohru whispered, she was trying her absolute hardest not to cry, no one deserved to hear her tears, she was always such a bother to everyone. With a soft pause she gripped tighter to Kyo's hand, "Momiji-kun admitted to Akito-san that he was the father, he did it to help Yuki-kun..."

"And why the hell did that damn rat need anymore help?!" Kyo asked quickly as Tohru looked down sadly, "Listen, that was idiotic of me, I mean I don't know what's been happening so..."

"Yuki-kun was locked in the ca--Akito's umm...dungeon? Yes! That's it! Yuki-kun was put in prison and he ate cake and then he lost his memories of his friends, no I mean umm...his friends lost their memories of him and, and then Momiji-kun must have saved him," Tohru tried to reason this all out for herself, it seemed right? Right? At least it sounded correct.

"So that damn rat was put in confinement," Kyo nodded as they managed to get to the outskirts of the estate, "Can't say that I'm happy or sad, wait, they're gonna wanna know that I'm here before they even open the stupid gates."

"Oh, is that a problem Kyo-kun?" Tohru blinked her brown eyes before they filled up with tears, "I'm so sorry for causing you all this trouble, I...I'm so selfish."

"You wanna go in or not?" Kyo inquired as they reached the gate.

**Meanwhile**

Momiji was asleep again but he kept coughing, his hands seemed to be changing slightly too and his nails were getting sharper almost as if they were claws. Yuki put a hand on his cousin's light-colored hair and stroked it, the poor bunny was going through a lot of pain right now, more pain than he deserved anyway unlike that stupid cat.

Closing his eyes he rested his head against the wall before he could remember Machi, he had tried so hard to get to know her, to love her, to understand her and yet now that was all gone. Inside he felt so closed off as if he had never been needed but he would still carry those lessons that she taught him, such simple lessons. He had seen Komaki being prepared to get her memories erased but Machi, he hadn't seen her but he had heard that Akito had done it.

Machi, it was a strange love but that hurt too, his heart beat again, there was still that one person he could be with though, that boy. "I wonder what he wears, boxers or briefs?" Yuki thought aloud before putting a hand over his mouth, what on earth had led to him saying that? Without knowing it, the prince blushed and bowed his head, there was definitely something that he could find in Kakeru but the fact that he was looking there and thinking about him was strange to him.

Oh god, it must be because he saw him like a brother, he acted enough like Ayame, that was it! Sitting on the bed he saw the untouched cake and chocolates, Momiji hadn't felt like eating them and neither had he but Haru had worked hard on those things. With a deep breath in he went and took a couple of the chocolates, perhaps if he ate all of these no girls would like him, they were all after appearances, all of them.

"Bitter," he whispered as he bit into a dark chocolate cashew, what was Haru doing with chocolates like these anyway? He chuckled to himself, it surely had been a long time that he had pondered over such tiny Haru matters, both of his cousins had worse lives than him and he was acting so pathetic but why couldn't it be hard for him? It wasn't as if Haru was alone like he was, wasn't like Momiji had anyone to begin with.

Kakeru Manabe, that was who he had, that was the person who had accepted him...except Tohru of course. Why shouldn't he like Kakeru, it wasn't as if there was anything wrong with liking another guy right? Afterall Kakeru had been there and accepted him, so wasn't that a fair reason to...no, he was so idiotic, he couldn't force himself to love anyone but maybe that would come on its own.

"Bitter," he repeated after popping another dark chocolate into his mouth, no, maybe it wasn't these chocolates but him, he was being extremely bitter and pessimistic but it was hard to rival Hatsuharu with his get back on the horse rationality.

Before he could properly come back to his senses he heard a knock on the door and gazed at Momiji, should he leave him for a moment just to get the door? There was no harm in doing that and with this type of mindset Yuki opened the door. He froze as he looked between Tohru and Kyo not sure who to be most surprised or disappointed about receiving right now.

"Yuki-kun," Tohru whispered as she looked at her feet uncomfortably, without another words she flung her arms around him forgetting about the curse right then, she blinked as she looked at the shivering rat on the ground. Bad memories attacked him again, "I..I...Yuki-kun," she sobbed, "I'm so sorry, oh I'm such an idiot I just got really happy about seeing--"

"It's alright Tohru-chan," Yuki told her as he saw Kyo staring at him, "Although, I really would have preferred it if you didn't bring this thing here."

Kyo's eyes clicked open as his heart started to pound like it would before, "Hey! Watch what you're talking about rat boy, I could pretty much squash you in my hand right now if I wanted to but you know what, I wouldn't use tricks like that 'cause I'm not a di--"

"Dirty rat," Yuki finished for him, "That's what you were going to say isn't it?" Raising an eyebrow he looked up at Kyo and saw his halted mouth and clenched fist, "I see that I was right,

"Oh Yuki-kun before I...before I forget there's something that I'd like to ask you," she moved her foot anxiously as the cute, grey rat gazed up at her, "There's a Christian belief, well it's umm, pretty much Christian but I think it's become common in other places as well, it's...umm well godfather."

"You want me to be the godfather?" Yuki asked before there came a second poof and he stood there in all his bishounen glory. He quickly gathered his clothes and got changed, "I suppose I could be one for three people at the same time, does that work?"

"You—Yuki-kun already got asked by...by Isuzu-san?" the brunette attempted to guess as the two boys started to laugh together, "Is..Is something funny?"

"Let's just say that Rin isn't the type of girl who would ask something like that," Yuki told her gently as Kyo rolled his eyes

"Yeah right and especially this damn rat," Kyo added as Tohru looked between Yuki and Kyo.

"Umm, then Hatsuharu-san must have asked you," she tried to guess again.

"Yeah Haru asked me," Yuki replied as he heard an odd shuffling from behind him, the prince's eyes widened as he blocked the doorway.

"Yuki," an extremely depressed rabbit asked, "Who is it?"

"No one, it's really, maybe it isn't a good time for you to be here right now," the grey haired boy attempted to tell Tohru but she refused to listen, instead she shook her head and pushed Yuki back a little. As she saw Momiji, he broke down coughing and she backed up slightly. That couldn't be?

Without a second thought Kyo felt his head explode as he looked to the sickening rabbit, "Hello there, my little one...my son..."

**END CHAPTER  
Lol, I wonder what people's reactions to the last line were? Anyone burst out laughing?**

**So Chapter Nineteen is going to be uploaded August 5th with the continuation of this chapter and the continuation of the psychology chapter as well.**

**Oh and I have a guessing game...unfortunately there is no prize this time.**

**So two parter:**

**I'm going into my second year at college, what subject am I majoring in?**

**I currently live in the United States, what is my nationality and how long did it take me to learn English after moving?**


	62. Chapter Nineteen :: Short Little Piece

**Apologies: I know this isn't the part that anyone has been waiting for but I really really can't write well today. I have lost all motivation to write and all motivation to review. So whatever, it's the fifth so better put out a crappy chapter than make you wait for the good stuff right?**

**Thanks to whoever like reviewed and everything.**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN : SHORT PIECE **

Rin sat quietly in the waiting room, this magazine was really boring her and Rinoa seemed to think so too as all she wanted to do was get out of this place. With a hand on her belly Rin began to talk to her daughter, "Rinoa, please wait, I know it's boring but we have to do this for daddy alright? We both love daddy and he deserves some help when he needs it, right? So we have to be patient." Her eyes strolled to the pregnancy magazine again, how come "daddy" seemed so excited about what a pregnant woman was supposed to eat or do when exercising and she wasn't. She was the one who was pregnant not Haru.

"You're talking to yourself," the man from the corner whispered as he came nearer to Rin, "I talk to myself too."

Rin's eyes narrowed, why was this stranger coming here and saying something so weird. There had to be someway to make him get away, maybe the truth would work there. "I'm not talking to myself," she announced, "I'm talking to my daughter but I suppose the eyes of an idiot wouldn't see that. You're so pathetic and I really do feel like I'm wasting my time. That's your fault too, you're psychotic right so go sit by yourself and keep yourself company."

"Isn't that white haired guy psychotic as well? Isn't he insane, not suited to be a father at all," he laughed to himself as Rin heard one of Haru's weakened giggles, she hated this jerk already but wouldn't Haru be disappointed in her if she hit someone who was mentally ill, it was so hypercritical.

"So you can't think of anything better to do than insult my boyfriend, you're pathetic, a time waster. Do you have anyone special in your life or are you just making fun of my guy out of jealousy? That's pathetic and you're wasting my time. I would hit you if I didn't feel so sorry for you." She held tight to her shoulders not wanting to be bothered anymore, when would it be the end of Haru's time in there, she didn't want to sit out here and wait for him anymore.

"Does your boyfriend ever giggle?" the man whispered as the horse's eyes snapped open, how did he manage to read that? "See I knew he was insane, do you feel sorry for him?" He read Rin's face again and then started to laugh, "I know it! I know it! You pity him!"

"I don't pity him you retard," Rin hissed trying her best not to yell at him since that would disrupt Haru's session. "I don't pity him. I empathize with him but that's a word that I wouldn't expect you to know." _I just want to protect him and help him. _She added to herself, she stared at the ground nervously. After a while more she noticed a pair of boots in front of her and looked up.

"Hey," Haru whispered as he leaned forwards, "We can go now if you want, I have an activity I want you to try tonight and I'm coming back next week, you don't have to come with me."

"I..." the girl immediately replied, drawing her hands to her chest, "Of course, I want to come with you Haru. I..." she froze noticing his smile as he offered her a hand up. "Haru," she asked shyly, "Do you think that I look fat?"

As she gazed into his eyes she watched him blink a few times, "Yes. Rin looks fat but that's good," he offered up another one of his sweet smiles, "If Rin's fat then Rinoa must be healthy."

"Is that how it works then?" the horse asked reaching for Haru's hand. He helped her up and she wove her arms around his warm body, "I love you Haru. You understand that don't you? You're my most precious person."

Haru nodded as he ran his fingers through her hair, "I'm the first type of person," he whispered to her with a happy expression covering his face. "See there are three kinds of people, those who put others before themselves, those who care about both themselves and others and those that care about themselves more than others. I'm the first type of person."

"No kidding," the girl laughed as she kissed her boyfriend's neck, "Anyone could have told you that Haru, you're too nice. So did you manage to talk about your dad."

"Only a little," Haru replied as the two of them left the office, he bowed his head as the wind started to toss his hair, "We started to but I...I stopped it because I didn't want to hear anymore about him. Am I weak Rin? Maybe I shouldn't have made a fuss about him, afterall that's what kind of dad I'm going to turn out to be isn't it? Rinoa will hate me if I become like him."

"You're not going to end up that way Haru, you're very very different from your dad, I'm worried that I'll turn out like my mum but the thing is that we don't need to worry. Rinoa will be our daughter not theirs, we can mess up her life ourselves." Haru frowned as he drew Rin towards him so that they were just standing there holding one another, "We can make our own mistakes and they don't have to be involved. None of them."

"I want my mother to be able to know her granddaughter, is that alright?" the ox asked, his throat getting sore from the impact of all the emotions he was enduring. "She can--"

"Yeah, she can as long as she doesn't want to send Rinoa to an institution or try to run her life. Your mother has a really odd way of caring about you Haru, are you sure that she does?"

Haru ran his fingers through her hair, smelling the shampoo that she used. "If she didn't care about me she wouldn't try to get involved, in a way I'm glad that she does yet I'm not going to follow all of her orders. Are we going to look at things for the nursery now?"

"D-Do you want to?" Rin asked, her eyes widening as she laughed softly, "Yes, I want to as well Haru, let's go okay but I'm hungry, Rinoa's been annoying me with that." She frowned taking a step away from him, "Let's see, Rinoa wants to eat a hamburger or maybe steak."

"No," the teenager spoke stubbornly, "She's not allowed. Rinoa gets chicken."

"Fine," the horse answered as she held Haru's hand, they walked off but a memory entered her mind as they did so...

_It was autumn and the piles of leaves in the park seemed to speak to the young boy, there were so many things that the pile could mean. He could jump in it and celebrate being a kid, he could touch it and try to see all the different kinds of leaves there were or he could just watch it and contemplate what it meant. Death, these leaves were dead. _

_Upon spotting the small boy Rin dashed over, why was he sitting here alone? Had he gotten lost again? Silly right.."Haru?" she asked, tilting her head to the side as she made her way towards the nine year old. Kagura's mother might freak out if she realized that she had left but finding Haru was worth it. "Everyone of those idiots is looking for you," she commented sitting next to him, "Did you get lost again?"_

_There was silence as a gust of wind came and swept the leaves away, the small calf began to cry, pressing his face against his knee. In surprise the girl stared up at him, he was breaking down into tears? This hadn't happened before, not that she knew anyway._

"_How long have you been out here Haru?" she asked as the calf shivered, beginning to touch himself, "Haru! What are you doing, you can't touch yourself there! What if someone..."_

"_It hurts," he sobbed looking at the ground and the pile of leaves, "It hurts,"_

"_How on earth did you hurt yourself there Haru-kun?" she asked, her eyes widening, how was it possible to hurt yourself there unless, maybe he was constipated or he was having trouble going to the toilet. Was it infected? Touching her chest she remembered that one time when she had tripped and hurt her small, still developing breast. That had hurt a lot and made her angry._

"_I bangeded my penis," he lied to her as her cheeks flushed, why did he have to be so open? _

"_So why not tell your dad?" she advised, "Or your mum?" Offering her hand to the small boy she felt him hold onto it as if desperately needing her there. "Come on, I have to take you home Haru."_

"_Is mama home?" the boy shivered as Rin looked up, she had seen Haru's mother right so that must mean she was looking for her son. Haru was so lucky to have two parents who truly loved him. _

"_Yeah she is, why?" the girl sighed in slight exhaustion before feeling Haru slide his hand into hers. _

"_I'll go home then."_

**Will write more when I feel better, yeah I know this chapter sucked but I really couldn't care less right now.**


	63. Chapter Twenty :: Downfalls

**Recap CH 18 on Tohru's Secret : Thank you rockangel160 for the idea to which I stole**

"Umm...Yuki-kun," Tohru started awkwardly as she twisted her foot around on the ground, was it okay to ask him this after she had already caused so much trouble. "I was...I was wondering if you would umm...be The Godfather?"

Yuki paused as he looked down from behind his grey bangs, "Sumimasen," he whispered to Tohru as she gazed at him with wide eyes. Upon entering the house again Yuki gained a moustache and suit, he combed his hair back and then stepped out again. Tohru now stared at him with wide eyes. "Now, what," he began with a heavy accent, "is the question to which you desire my answer?"

"I was umm wondering Godfather Yuki-kun if you could do something for me..." the brunette started before Yuki leaned down, his hand held forward.

"You come to me on the day of my cousin's exile wishing that I will grant you this favor of which you speak." Out of nowhere it seemed Yuki picked up a small grey rat and started stroking its fur. "I will do what is possible since you pose me an offer to which I can not refuse" After saying that Yuki entered the house once again and closed the door as Kyo stared at Tohru.

"Now that," he commented wide-eyed, "Was weird..."

**END**

**Thank you to reviewers CH 18**

95Elizabeth, babyC.jelly.beany.bug, cherryberrysweetie, Emi-and-Rikka-are-crazy, hitokiri battousai, Konoha Lotus, kouga's older woman, Kyonkichi-san, Lily Lorelei, LilyRedHead, Mii-chan loves youu, Princess-goth, raion, Rinny87, rockangel160, Sagesther

**Thank you to reviewers CH 19**

95Elizabeth, Ellanna**, **Konoha Lotus, kouga's older woman,Lily Lorelei, luna-moonkitty, mimie-roo, raion, Rinny87, rockangel160**, **Sagesther, thiefkingbakura4eva

**CHAPTER TWENTY : DOWNFALLS**

Haru nervously looked through the baby clothes, some of them seemed cute but there were also the scary ones with clowns, super happy suns or rubber ducks on them. There were also ones inspired by TV shows and Movies, he wasn't that interested in those either. Rinoa was not going to be an advertisement for Mac Donalds that was for sure.

"Haru," Rin whispered as she came up to him holding two bibs, "Come here you idiot, look at these." In her hands was one pink bib with a horse on it and a light purple one with a cow. "What do you think? There's also one with rubber ducks o--"

"Rubber ducks are evil," the ox whispered as he smiled in agreement to the bibs, they were incredibly cute and hopefully Rinoa would think so as well. "I once had a dream that my entire family was killed by a rubber duck. It stared at them and then they would spontaneously combust. I hate them."

"Wh-what?" the girl choked, she didn't want to laugh at him but how come someone could be so against duckies. "Haru...that was a dream, you know that right baby?"

"They still scare me," the white haired boy continued, "They're evil Isuzu."

Rin laughed gently as she snaked her arms around his neck and held him from behind, making sure that Rinoa was not pressed too tight. "Alright, it wouldn't really go with the rest of her stuff would it? So you see any good one-suits for her?"

"Not really," Haru commented tilting his head to the side, "So we need lots of stuff for when we take her home don't we?"

The horse nodded before starting to get excited over little booties and socks, "These are even in Lolita style," she commented not realizing that a new group of women had come in and Haru was stood there trying to study a heavily pregnant woman to Rin. "Haru?"

"And they said her father had dementia," two of the woman gossiped, "Can you believe that? That's why I say you shouldn't let mentally ill people raise children, they'd all mess them up. I mean imagine if you were depressed before you had the baby you'd probably hurt it out of anger, such sadists."

"I know," the second woman laughed behind her hand, "That poor poor child doesn't even know her life is getting messed up. Still, did you hear that usually the father follows the example that their dad set them, there's no use in escaping it. Maybe him being ill will make his daughter ill...eww germs!"

Haru stared forward at the pajamas for a baby, he'd seen the same things five times but it was as if he was rooted to the spot, maybe he was going to wreck everyone's lives. Should he have just left Rin and Rinoa alone? His stomach felt awkward and his head hurt again, no! God no! Not another episode here...

"Haru--" Rin tried gently holding onto his hand, "They're not talking about you," she spoke softly so that the other group wouldn't hear her. Nervously she watched him touching his forehead, tears in his eyes, "Haru?" she asked stroking his shoulder, "Baby what is it? What's wrong?" Okay that was a stupid question but she didn't think he'd get this emotional.

"So do you know what I said," the first woman started talking again, "I said that they should put the loony in a nursing home, I bet he didn't even have control of his body functions, not suitable to be a father at all. He'd just ruin everything and the kid could never be accepted. The father is the head of the family and shapes what the family is like."

"Will you shut up!!" Rin hissed looking at the women, "Maybe you shouldn't be so damn worried about his kid but worried about your own, how can you expect to raise a child with a closed mind like yours!? Every parent has problems but it's not for others to judge how they raise their kids, what does your husband do?" she addressed the thirty year old as Haru blinked back at the group of them.

"My husband died you bimbo!" the woman screamed back, "I doubt your baby has a proper daddy themselves, what did you sleep around at your high school or..."

"Can you two both stop it?" Haru asked, holding his head as the attention was brought to him. "I know you want to defend me Rin but, it might be best to drop the subject for now? And, you, maybe" he stared the woman right in her eyes, "..maybe I am in high school and maybe I have to go see a psychiatrist and I'm even half blind. I have to try ten times as hard as any dad because I'm disadvantaged but I have the one thing a dad needs. I have the guts and the devotion to struggle with my life and still want to raise my daughter. So before you mock other people, why not think about yourself and what you're doing?"

"You're just a stupid kid," the woman commented before striking Haru across the face, "Learn some respect for your elders." As she paused Haru started laughing, breaking into one of his fits again, he had been hit but maybe...maybe this woman was funny. It was funny how "right" she thought her flawed beliefs were.

"Haru," Rin whispered before looking down, he wasn't looking good right now and she turned to him and felt his forehead, he was really running a high fever and probably wasn't feeling well. The other woman mumbled some words to herself before putting the clothes that Haru and Rin had already picked out and taking them for herself. They really did pick the best stuff but a messed up child didn't need these.

Rin frowned, how could that bitch unload her shopping basket like that, still Haru's health was the most important. "Sssh," she whispered, leaning up and kissing him down the neck, "I'm going to phone Hatori alright so let's go..."

"Please don't hate me," Haru seemed to beg her as he shivered, holding himself and feeling an odd, warm sensation down his back. "Why? Why do I keep hurting like this...why?"

"Because you're unlucky," the horse replied, "Let's come back later alright? Want to go get some ice cream? Rinoa's really in the mood for that right now?" she whispered.

Haru put a hand to his shoulder in an attempt to calm himself but broke without saying a word he fainted. Rin caught his body and sat him down on the floor, that idiot doctor really needed to apparate right here, right now.

**Meanwhile**

Yuki's eyes widened as he seemed to make himself bigger in the doorway, he blocked the entire frame and continually stared at Kyo, there was no one who could mirror this type of detest, well apart from Tohru. With a look back at Momiji, the prince thought to himself, Momiji looked human, very different but human minus perhaps the long nails and sharp teeth. "Leave..." Yuki hissed at them, "Tohru, he doesn't need this right now so please, please leave for a while. I'll come back to Shigure's and we can discuss things there."

"Discuss what things? Kyo is the father to--" Tohru began with a very blank but sickened look to Momiji, he looked normal god damn it!

"Kyo isn't the fricken father to anything," the cat demon smiled, "Kyo doesn't exist not really...not anymore..."

"What the hell are you talking about your asshole!?" Yuki snapped staring at the thing that was occupying Kyo's body, "Listen what are you--" as he started arguing with Kyo, Momiji broke down heavily into sharp coughs. "What..is..wrong..with...you...stupid...cat?"

The cat demon grabbed to Yuki's neck before sliding its thumbs down, "How do you like speaking now" he chuckled bitterly as the poor prince attempted to struggle away.

"Stop it!" Momiji yelled noticing the blood and slid in front of Yuki, "Why do you think I'm your son, I don't look like a cat!!" Hearing his voice at this volume Tohru flinched, it was too noisy here...yes, too noisy indeed, "And get away from Tohru!" he yelled again as the riceball looked at the ground, "She might get infected around you."

"Oh so you're not infected?" the cat demon laughed coldly as Yuki backed away, putting a hand to his mouth in an attempt to block the pain.

"Umm Kyo-kun, Momiji-kun isn't here so maybe we should go," Tohru tried again as she looked right at Momiji with disgust on his face. She was reading the cat DNA rather than the actual person, Momiji was just like a synthetic monster now in a reasonable coat.

"You know what gets me rat!" the demon yelled whilst looking into Yuki's eyes, "You care about this lowlife and he has cat DNA in him and you don't care about the other--"

"Just because I fight with Kyo doesn't mean that I'm not worried for him!!" the poor nineteen year old yelled, bowing his head and letting the strands of hair hit him in the face. It was really simple to just state that his and Kyo's fights had to do with their Zodiac animals but it wasn't that, it was the fights and the tension that came with the individual. Kyo, like Haru, had blamed him for his misfortunes and Yuki had experienced the yelling and decided to retaliate. Although Momiji had cat blood he had always been a good friend to everyone and he still was, it sickened him how he and Haru were the only ones who seemed to think so.

"Kyo doesn't exist..." the cat demon growled as Tohru hugged the body of the one she loved and he transformed into his kitten form, this woke him up and got rid of the cat for now.

"No, Momiji doesn't exist," Tohru commented as she walked away leaving the bunny standing there breathless, was he really to be hated?

When would things get better?

**Yeah I know short, sorry I'm still trying to get motivated to write but there you go.**

**And the next chapter will hopefully be longer and put up around the 10th but please don't bug me if it's not up then, please? And don't review a chapter more than twice because I haven't put a new one up. If I put a new chapter up on the 10th that means any time between 00:00 and 23:59**


	64. Chapter Twenty One ::Escape from Reality

**Note: My computer needs to go into the shop on Tuesday so I may not be able to update for a little bit, plus school starts next Monday but I'll try my very best!**

**THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS CHAPTER TWENTY**

95Elizabeth, AnimeAvatarVampirelover49, babyC.jelly.beany.bug, Emi-and-Rikka-are-crazy, Lily Lorelei, Konoha Lotus, Mii-chan loves youu, Princess-goth, raion, Rinny87, rockangel160, Sagesther, SkywardShadow, toshirohgurl

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE RECENTLY ADDED THIS FIC TO THEIR FAVORITES**

AnimeAvatarVampirelover49, chibi angel lilluc, Jadeangel16, Jessica Rabbit 21, kiki900400, mewberry2008, miss honey haze, Moonlight-Wolfe, Remy's Bride, SakuraSagura, Samishii Chan, Sayaka Uchiha, Skullzy, Teh Tiger Lover, Yuki's FANGIRL,

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE RECENTLY ADDED THIS FIC TO THEIR ALERTS**

chibi angel lilluc, coolgirl312, HoldOnToYourTunaCans, Kuro-Kihaku, Lillythemarshmellowqueen, Mintwafflez, miss honey haze, mommarain, Samishii Chan, Sayaka Uchiha, Skie2, SkywardShadow, Teh Tiger Lover, toshirogurl,

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: ESCAPE FROM REALITY**

Haru continued to shiver in the small room he had kept to himself for so long, today had been so exhausting for him, Momiji, the session, the women, fainting and then those words Hatori had said: _"Sometimes it's good to have sex when pregnant, it's relaxing to the mother." _The ox sat down with his face pressed against his knees as he remembered his own dad, he had been forcibly abused when he was a child, to have sex with Rin wouldn't that be forcing Rinoa?

There was a knock on the door and Haru gave a soft, depressed hum. Rin opened the door wide enough so she could squeeze in and talk to him. "Hatori said that you've been working yourself too hard and haven't been eating enough so...I was wondering if tomorrow we could go out and eat, there's a vegetarian restau--"

"Am I supposed to sleep with you?" the teenager choked, shaking violently, "You want me to sleep with you right, that's why you have all that lingere...I can't...I can't have sex with you when you're--" He closed his eye as Rin hugged him, why did good people have to suffer so much?

"I don't care, I'm wearing those things because I don't want to have to cover myself, they make me feel good but if they scare you then I don't need to wear them baby. I understand how you feel Haru and I have to admit that view makes a lot of sense to me but we still love each other right?" Inside she felt guilty, it was as if ever since Hatori had said that she knew what she wanted, she wanted to lay with Haru in that manner again. Still how could she force him when he was a rape victim, she wouldn't want to have sex with Rinoa either.

Haru nodded from behind his arm, he didn't want to think anymore but he did love the woman next to him, "Rin...I love you and you can wear them but I...I'm always going to think you're beautiful and sexy and attractive but you're not just Isuzu Sohma are you?" he asked looking her in the eyes. "You're Rin Sohma" he pointed to Rin's chest and then lowered his finger to the horse's belly, "and that's Rinoa Sohma."

"You're adorable you know," Rin sighed pulling him close to her, "You try to act tough Haru but you know that you're the sweetest person ever and I hope that Rinoa has your personality. Oh and," she tilted her head back so she was staring at the ceiling, "When she comes can you call me Isuzu around her it might get a bit confusing if me and her both have the same name."

"But Rin is Rin," Haru whispered squeezing Rin's hand, "We can always change Rinoa's name you know, it won't get confusing but we can change it..."

"I guess," the twenty year old whispered as she kissed Haru on the forehead, "But I love the name Rinoa, it's adorable and it'll really suit her. Maybe we could make a promise, stupid yeah I'm pretty stupid for thinking it," she whispered bowing her head. Once she felt Haru holding her she turned to him and then bitterly spoke, "Don't laugh alright? I was hoping that once Rinoa's born we could have one day every week that we could do something, like..spend time as a family, go somewhere together."

"I like that," he smiled before staring at the ground, "Am I really going to mess up Rinoa's life by being sick? Rin, I--" he stopped himself as something else managed to fill his mind. "Rin, at my psychiatrist session there was an activity that was supposed to prove what kind of a person I was and...and I wanted to know if you could do it...it'll help me see where I stand."

Biting her bottom lip Rin tilted her head to the side and then nodded, yet there was one more question she needed to ask. "Your legs Haru, can you please think about using the crutches inside the house for a while, that fricken idiot of a doctor said that you were trying too much too fast, it's nothing to be ashamed of just don't...surpass your capabilities and that does include these," she told him patting his bag. "Please wear one tonight baby, for me?"

"You're worried that I'll break again aren't you?" Haru questioned her, he took another deep breath in and looked to his girlfriend. "Rin, in all honesty is Rinoa your most precious person?"

"Am I a bad mother if I say no?" Rin whispered softly as she gazed right at him, she took his hand and pushed down his sleeve regretting doing so immediately but she didn't want to say anything that might anger or embarrass him. "My most important person is a small boy with snow white hair and an adorable, confused expression...that's my most precious person," she leaned close to him and as Haru was about to speak found her falling asleep.

"Sleep well Isuzu," he whispered deciding to stay with her. After half an hour he heard a knock on the door and gave a hum for the person to come in. Slowly, Momiji opened the door and his eyes lit up at seeing Rin, she really was very beautiful when she was asleep. "Momiji," he smiled softly, "Are you okay? Can you pass me a blanket?"

"Yeah, sure Haa-kun," the bunny nodded rubbing his shoulder, "Ha'ri told me that he has managed to stop the flow of both injections by the way, he's now trying to figure out a way to cure me." Bowing his head he grabbed the cover from the bed and placed it over Rin as Haru held her tightly.

"Hmm," the horse murmured waking up slightly, "Please don't go away Haru, please don't leave me..."

"I'm not going to leave you," he kissed her forehead and held her hand tightly, pressing their interlocked fingers to his chest. "Now go to sleep alright? I'm right here."

"Will you..stay?" she yawned cuddling closer to her boyfriend, "I love you..."

"I love you too so of course I'll stay so please rest," he stroked the hair away from her eyes before looking to Momiji who was just quietly watching them. "Sorry for being such an...asshole for the past two months and thanks for taking care of them. I owe you a lot for that."

"It was...it was nothing Haa-kun plus you're letting me stay here even when you shouldn't, I'd say that we're even," leaning against the wall he stared at the ground, "About that, I'm thinking of maybe going to Germany after we finish our second year It's obvious that Tohru doesn't want me to be the father and even if he isn't with her I trust Yuki to see them grow up alright."

Haru blinked, bowing his head as he saw how weak his cousin had become, "I'll miss you." Turning to the window he stared out, "Do you really think that Akito's brought things back to normal, he can't be happy about Honda-san and I'm sure he doesn't like Rin."

"Akito likes you a lot Haru," Momiji smiled softly, "And I'm sure that Rinoa will be beautiful but I'm not sure that Kyoko will, I want her to have brown hair so that she doesn't become curious about me. I've lost so many people in my life already, my parents and Momo...maybe I'm meant to be alone."

"I don't believe that Momiji was meant to be alone," Haru muttered, "We all need people around us and I care a lot about Momiji-kun, we've always been together haven't we?" he questioned with a saddened expression. "It sounds stupid but I kept thinking that we'd always be together."

"You're going to have a daughter Haru, I think we're both moving along in our lives," he took a deep breath and then sank onto the floor, resting his back against the door. "I envy you Haru, you're going to be part of a family. You're engaged to the person you've wanted to go out with since you were ten and you're going to have a baby with her. You deserve it though."

"Maybe," the ox sighed now looking into Momiji's eyes, "But what about Honda-san, she's carrying your children. Momiji, I have a question for you..." the bunny nodded in response and Haru continued, "How would you feel if I said I was somewhat suicidal?"

The rabbit's eyes widened, "Haa-kun? Why would you feel that way, what about Rinoa and Rin you can't leave them alone! I know that your mum said that it might be better to leave but that wouldn't be fair at all. Haa-kun, please can you not feel that way anymore, I'm not sure how I can really help you but please...please think about this."

The ox nodded, "I'm not going to do anything, I just feel useless and I don't think that I can help Rin but I'll do my best, that's all that I really can do isn't it? Hey Momiji," he whispered weakly in an attempt not to wake the pregnant girl up, "You think she'll love me? Rinoa, do you think that she'll love me?"

"How could she not love her daddy?"

**Meanwhile**

Tohru looked down at the barbeque pork ribs she'd been able to make, Yuki had started to help her cooking for a while now and it was quite pleasant to have him in the kitchen, he was getting alright at cooking as well. Shigure leaned back and patted his stomach.

"Well that was quite delicious it's always such an enjoyable time when my deflowered Tohru has me well fed," at this Tohru blushed and stared at the table and Yuki glared. Bowing his head Yuki took a deep breath, his food barely touched, "Honda-san, if you'd like to eat my food then go ahead, I need to go and do some studying and then turn myself in for the night."

"Are you sure? Umm did I cook the food wrong, I'm so so sorry Yuki-kun," at this point she began to cry, Shigure looked up at Yuki.

"Well well if this isn't a lovers tiff I don't know what it is," he joked, "And Yuki-kun you are being a bit cruel you demon lord, you made a pregnant woman cry..."

"Oh no, I'm not crying," Tohru commented as she quickly dried her eyes, "I'm just a bit sad that Kyo-kun couldn't join us, I know that Yuki-kun isn't that fond of Kyo-kun but I like Kyo-kun a lot."

"We all already know how much you care about that stupid cat," Yuki commented dryly, did she just conveniently forget about what happened this afternoon between her, Kyo and Momiji. "It's not as if he's the father or something, you should go talk to Momiji."

"Oh but Momiji-kun left to go to Germany," Tohru whispered strongly denying to herself that the strange man she had seen today at Isuzu-san's house had at any point been Momiji Sohma. "I really wish that I had had the opportunity to say goodbye but I'll try my best to send him pictures of the--"

"Are...you...serious?" Yuki whispered bitterly, leaning his head back and inhaling, "God Honda-san you really really are an idiot you know."

"Yuki, that isn't really fair," Shigure decided to add as the girl began to cry more, "Don't worry fair maiden," he joked to Tohru, "I will do my best to protect you even against the cold, heartless Yuki."

"Oh Shigure-san, thank you so so much but I...I don't think that Yuki-kun is heartless at all and I really would like to see Momiji-kun but I don't know where he is anymore. I'm so worried about him, what if he's lost or scared or alone...I, I know that Akito-san must have been angry but...but Momiji." Feeling the need for someone's warmth she immediately latched onto Shigure forcing him to confuse but he sat there as a dog and allowed for her to do so. "I'm so sorry Shigure-san but please let me hold you for a little longer..."

"That's quite alright Tohru," he replied licking her neck and nuzzling her cheek and chin with his nose, "You can hold me for as long as you need to."

"Please..." Yuki whispered as he put a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes, would these people ever stop being stupid, especially her. She had changed so much and it just made him itch more and more to get out of this house, in fact right now he couldn't help but to get out. Was that right? For him just to leave her here with that dumb mutt. In addition to this, he felt so choked up and frightened because of how he had been turned down by both Machi and Komaki.

He had loved Machi.

He had loved Tohru.

And now...now he wasn't quite sure what to do anymore, picking up his phone from his desk he took another breath in hating to do this but he wanted to escape this house for a little bit longer. He scrolled through the names until he caught the one he needed. He pushed the phone to his ear as it began to ring and the person answered.

"Hey," Yuki replied once the person had picked up, "It's Yuki, do you mind if I stay with you for a couple of days?"

**End CH 21**

**Okay and here are the answers to the other chapter**

**What am I majoring in: **Psychology

**What nationality am I: **English/British/From the UK – Knebworth, Hertfordshire to be exact


	65. Chapter Twenty Two :: Secrets and Truths

**Note: I know that this story has become Haru centered and it will all have a reason in the end, plus he is my favorite character. So this is half biased, half purpose**

**Thank You Reviewers CH TWENTY ONE **

95Elizabeth, AnimeAvatarVampirelover49, babyC.jelly.beany.bug, Konoha Lotus, Kyonkichi-san, Lily Lorelei, Mii-chan loves youu, mimie-roo, Rinny87, rockangel160, Sagesther, thiefkingbakura4eva, tohruhonda10,

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO : SECRETS AND TRUTHS **

Yuki sighed as he set his bag down in the spare room, who could have guessed that there was the fragrance of flowers and that everything was in pastel colors with a lot of lace. He sighed, at least he felt more welcomed here than with Shigure and Tohru, and, another surprise, less insane as well. "So I can stay here for a couple of days to clear my head?" he asked nervously, looking towards the rather proud snake. "And make any funny remarks and I swear, I'll go out and sleep on the street for a while."

Ayame only nodded to this comment, prepared to do anything if it would help his little brother. Inside he was thrilled that out of anywhere Yuki had asked if he could stay here but that only made him curious what Tohru could have said to drive the rat from his haven. "Ah, but otouto it is indeed my honor as ruler of this house to have you camp in one of my rooms. I feel more than happy to allow you residency for as long as you desire."

Yuki blinked, turned and gave Aya a rather blank look, "Maybe it would be better to sleep on the street," he commented half-jokingly. Putting a hand on his head he noticed at that point, he felt weird and it wasn't just from the emotional stress that Tohru and Kyo kept passing to him, he seriously felt weird as if there was something in those rat pellets.

"And I thought that as your big brother..." Ayame continued to go on speaking rather dramatically at this point. Blinking he gazed at his baby brother. Something just didn't...look well with him. "Yuki?" he asked softly, "Are you...feeling okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded weakly thinking back on Machi, "Nii-san did I tell you about when I was a child and I transformed and Hatori erased the memories of my friends who had seen?"

The snake bowed his head, "No...I don't remember hearing that, but," he offered up one of his characteristic laughs, "No matter, you're not living in the main house anymore and I'm sure that such a cruel, heartless thing would never hap--"

"Machi got her memory erased." After saying that the high school prince could feel the air in the room grow stiffer and gloomier, he stared down feeling rather sleepy. His eyes scrolled over to the alarm clock, twelve..not that late but for Aya, wasn't this inconveniencing him a little. "So, what are the rules for staying here?"

"There..are none," the snake replied softly, feeling sadness within his heart, how was Yuki able to build a wall around himself so easily? "Yuki, what happened to..."

"To who nii-san?" Yuki replied, "I managed to have someone accept my form," he laughed softly, that was the silver lining of all of this, being able to see exactly who Kakeru was. He was still itching when he thought about him, a warm feeling coming from inside that he needed protection from. "Kakeru Manabe, he knows about me."

Aya nodded, he did feel disappointed for his brother when it came to Machi but it brought him joy when he thought about Kakeru, "Well today is a day that rings joyously although there is that unfortunate ordeal of pain that Machi has brought to you baby brother. Why I think that Kakeru can indeed be your second hand, he is the vice president of your--"

"I think I'm attracted to him," the grey haired prince whispered looking back at Aya, "Nii-san, don't say anything alright? I just need somewhere to crash, someone to talk to, a situation to take advantage of.."

"Then I must indeed make you some clothes," the snake announced with a large smile, "Although I am rather kept by adorable Mine, boy on boy action was always a past time of mine." This phrase forced Yuki to blush, anger blossoming inside, "I must give you a proper makeover at once..."

"No" Yuki told him bluntly, "No, you're not going to give me a proper makeover or I will go live on the street. He has a girlfriend...I'm not sure if he still does but I know he's straight. Say anything and I'll make you wish that..."

"How's dearest Tohru fairing by the way?" Aya questioned looking up at the ceiling and playing with a strand of hair.

"Goodnight." Yuki spoke bluntly driving Aya from the room and shutting it once he was gone.

What was going on with that girl?

**Meanwhile**

Momiji wandered the halls late that night, he put a hand to his chest and the other to his head, he felt incredibly groggy right now. Moving down the hall he froze as his foot hit something, hmm...he looked down before kicking the soft object again and heard a faint crying. "Rin?" he asked as she glared back at him. She looked extremely helpless right now.

"He--he doesn't recognize me okay?" she hissed clutching the top of her right arm with her left hand, "It's not his fault alright? Alright!?"

"Yeah I," Momiji nodded starting to speak but before he could finish he opened the door, his eyes landing on one of the most sickening sights ever. There was shit everywhere and the eighteen year old was covered in poo, blood and something else. "Haru?"

"Wawa" the former ox gurgled as if he were a baby, "Wawa, poopie icky...I wan mama!"

Rin shivered and wrapped her arms around herself again, should she just go up and see him? See the mess he had gotten himself into? "I can't..." she joked grabbing two small bunches of hair. "I thought that...that he had gotten better...that things like this wouldn't be happening anymore. There's a way to save him right? Right?" she asked, desperately needing to hear an answer to her question.

From inside the bathroom Haru started choking on his own excrement and Rin was alerted to this, she dashed into the room not caring about anything else at that moment. Haru couldn't be choking in this state, he thought that he was a baby and babies didn't need to be left alone. She hit him on the back until he coughed out...a slice of skin?

She stared at his shoulder and noticed there to be parts missing, that's where the blood had come from! The next part forced her to bite her lip as the man that she loved started bawling like a newborn baby. "Sssh," she whispered, rocking him and holding him as tight as she could without causing Rinoa discomfort. "I love you," she told him as Haru pushed the brown mush to her face.

Momiji stood rooted to his spot before nodding, he didn't know when but Hatori would have to be called. To his relief, it only took Rin comforting him to wake Haru up. As he broke from his trance the teenager stared around the room, it seemed so small right now..and so brown. "Wha-What am..." he looked at his body, what had happened to him. His eyes widened in fear as Rin started to clean herself off.

"Rin I," Haru attempted to apologize "Please...please just leave, I need to run the bath and I'll see to the room on my own. I'm really really sorry and you can hate me if you want."

"You want anything to eat?" Rin murmured as she stood up, she didn't even bother to look back at him but instead stared forwards, stretching her arms she gave a deep breath in, "It's pretty early but I think I can make some crepes..or try to make..."

Haru didn't say anything in response still mortified at waking up in this state, he slowly bowed his head, "Close the door!" he snapped at her before cleaning himself up. God, what the hell was happening to him...was this the lack of control that Kyo was going through. Was he that bad? As bad as the cat..no, there wasn't anything wrong with Kyo he was just misunderstood and his ideas were shaped from his childhood.

Finally managing to stare at his body the teenager clutched hard to the sink and just broke down, what the hell was wrong with him? Why was he doing all of this? He must be downright insane or maybe he got mad cow disease or something, sometimes he didn't remember what happened when he turned black, okay a lot of the time but that wasn't like this.

He gazed at the bath, he really should clean the room before doing anything else. What the hell was wrong with him! He froze for a moment before he bit his bottom lip, this was it, this was the state that the normal Kyo was going through and it was horrible. Kyo had never meant to do any of the things that he had done or go through what he had been through but sometimes just a little amount of stress was enough to push someone over the edge. Later today...he nodded to himself with this broken expression, today he'd talk about it with him at school, on the roof where no one could hear him.

Shivering he found that his legs weren't working and that there were some deep cuts in them, he didn't understand what had caused that. He really should be in a loony bin right, if he were to drop this low in control and to do...whatever the hell he had been doing. There was a knock on the door and Haru slowly exited avoiding eye contact with whoever it was, too ashamed to give eye-to-eye connection.

"Need any help?" the bunny questioned tilting his head to the side, "Or someone to talk to?"

"I can't walk properly," Haru choked, his throat growing dryer, "Rin hates me doesn't she?' He covered his wounded eye with his hand and sunk his nail deeper, "I hate myself so why shouldn't she?" he bowed his head again but felt Momiji hug him. "She should hate me...she should..." without saying anything further he broke down traumatized by what had happened.

"No one hates you Haa-kun and I'm not sure how to help you but Ha'ri did say something about suppressing your memories, you shouldn't have to relive what your dad did to you...although I'm not really sure what he did, I just know it was to do with your dad and violence," to this he froze hearing Haru beginning to laugh to himself.

"Violence, you think my dad just hit me?" he asked, raising his eyebrows, "Hell no, that bastard did a whole lot more than just hitting me. You remember that time when we were building that huge sandcastle near the main estate, it happened a couple of months after your mother when we were five or something..."

"Sort of," Momiji whispered rubbing his eyes, "Yeah...and then your dad--"

"Raped me." The former ox commented as Momiji's eyes tripled in size, "When I was five years old was when my dad first raped me but somehow I'd magically repressed those memories." There was a creak on the floorboards that he failed to pay attention to since it announced the third person listening to his story. "And then Hanajima zapped me with her electric waves or something and I've had to relive all those memories, I mean it was first of all when Akito raped me at the main house when I was acting like a kid 'cause of the electric shocks that had damaged my brain. Hatori had to quickly erase those but Hanajima unlocked something and now...now..."

"And why would Hana-san do that?" Momiji had to ask gently, was this why Haru had tried so hard to isolate himself?

"Because I sent Kyo away, you were there when I told him to go to the mountains for a couple of months. I thought I was helping him but I was just angering Hanajima, Uotani and Honda-san." Haru leaned against the wall trying hard to pick himself up again as Rin came into view, her hair tied back since she had started to mix ingredients.

"Stupid, those girls are so stupid and it's Tohru who's making them feel this. I really will wring all three of their necks if that's what you need me to do, you were doing that bastard a favor lying to Akito and letting him sort his head out for a couple of months." Rin sighed pushing a hand through her hair in annoyance.

"Rin," Haru asked weakly noticing her close her eyes once he had spoken as if he were giving her a headache, "What do you think of me?"

The horse's eyes widened, this was a really really odd question but it was the type of question Haru might ask her, "I have no idea, kind, honest, lovable, caring...what do you want me to say?" She frowned for a second before shaking her head, tossing her hair behind her and smiled, "You're in serious need of help, you're experiencing things you don't deserve to feel but I love you. I still love you with 100 of my heart. I don't think I could ever stop."

"I feared that," he whispered, "But it's good that we feel the same way so...can you help me clean this place?" to this, Rin nodded.

"Hatori said that we should get your favorite childhood toy out when you feel bad, next time I'll stay awake though. Just tell me how you feel alright?" she whispered getting a bucket and some rags and turning on the tap.

Momiji froze, he would start helping in a minute though but right now one thing flashed through his mind.

_I fear that too...about her_

**Next Chapter:**

**Kyoru and Yuki/Manabe**


	66. Chapter Twenty Three :: Mighty Mouse

**Author Note: **In response to some questions the reason why I strive so hard to include yaoi in this fic is because I'm bisexual. This shouldn't really affect anyone but feel free to stop reading this fic if you think I'm immoral

**THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

95Elizabeth, hitokiribattousai, lovetorchwood, Rinny87, rockangel160, Sagesther, SkywardShadow

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE : MIGHTY MOUSE**

Kyo sighed as he passed by the two other Sohma's that morning, Haru was using a damn wheel chair again and appeared slightly deadened, he was wheeling himself although Yuki did have hold of his bag. He met their gazes, strangely Haru seemed happy to see him, perhaps the only Sohma who would try to understand what was going on. He passed by them, ignoring Yuki before hearing Haru's strained voice...

"Kyo-kun?" the ox questioned, tilting his head to the side, "Can I talk to you at lunch today? Near the tennis courts?"

"Yeah, sure" Kyo whispered as he rubbed his neck, his head bowed.

"You trust this stupid cat with things like that!?" the prince snapped, his eyes narrowed in anger. "After what you did to Momiji--"

"Hey I didn't do anything to him!" The redhead felt a cold chill down his back as something caught his eyes, Tohru, by herself with those girls looking at her coldly. Why was her precious prince Yuki here when she was all alone. "I need to see someone," he told them as Haru nodded, "I'll meet you at lunch though."

"Okay Kyo-kun," Haru smiled, he turned to a very very angry Yuki. "Did you know that I'm down right insane?" he asked before hearing a very loud voice.

"Hey Mighty Mouse!!"

Yuki paused as he heard those words from someone awfully familiar and the rat blushed. Seeing this Haru tilted his head to the side, he had never seen Yuki blush because of Kakeru before. The white haired teen watched as the loud third year dashed up to them and put his hands around Yuki's waist beginning to whine. "What's wrong now?" the president asked.

"Komaki doesn't want to be with me anymore, she said that she doesn't really remember me," Yuki choked to this feeling very guilty about possibly breaking the two of them up. Still didn't this mean that he might get a chance? "But that's not Mighty Mouse's fault!"

"You met 'Tori," Haru nodded to himself, "You're going to keep the secret right?"

"You know about the secret?" Manabe questioned, his eyes widening, "Aww Yun-Yun that's not fair how come you told him before you told me, Yun-Yun."

"I was part of the Zodiac as well," Hatsuharu replied with a nod, "I used to turn into a cow."

"Hmm," Kakeru thought, tilting his head to the side, "Oh yeah! I found out what the thirteen animals were, I forgot there was a monkey and...and I really want to meet the horse. I wonder what he's like. He's probably really pretty and nice and athletic, I'm sure that he's talkative too and popular."

"The horse is beautiful but rough around the edges, not interested in social activities and doesn't have many friends," the second year commented, "She's been called a bitch but she's my bitch."

"Aww, that's no fair," Kakeru whined, "I want a Zodiac bitch but there are girls, I know that Yun Yun here is a girl but that's different right? Wow, how many girls are there...I wish that I could go out with someone who tra--" at this Yuki forced a hand over his friend's mouth.

"You want to blow me?" he questioned as silence rang around them, great, now on top of everything else he'd said the wrong thing. "I mean the secret...my secret."

"Hmm, I don't know Yun-Yun, it would be pretty different now wouldn't it?" the black haired boy winked. "Of course since you're a girl Yun-Yun--"

"I'm not a girl and that came out wrong!" the rat spoke sharply as Haru tugged on his hand, "Hmm, Haru? Something wrong?"

"Just my bag, I need my bag but I'll be okay getting to class,"

At this Yuki looked around, there were no wheelchair ramps and Haru's classrooms were on the second floor. "Wait Haru, I promised to help you get to class on time and after everything that you've done for everyone..." he gazed at Kakeru, his heart beating again, why the hell was it doing this!?. He shook his head, the loose grey strands batting him in the face. "Sorry Manabe,"

"No! I understand President Mighty Mouse!" he laughed taking control of the wheelchair "Now I will push your cousin Milka Cow to class."

"Milka Cow?" Haru asked with a questioning but blank expression.

"You know like that German purple cow with all the chocolate and stuff!" Kakeru laughed, "Oh but I need to tell you something I'm black Manabe."

"Black Manabe?" the eighteen year old repeated, "I'm not black right now but I'm White Haru...I think."

"You mean that you're black at times?" the third year gasped, "It looks like I have a kouen as a rival to who is the real black member."

"It's Haru," Yuki told them bluntly. "Definitely Haru."

"Aww, but that's still not fair Yun-Yun! You're playing favorites aren't you...Yun-Yun!"

Yuki found himself smile again as he took the wheelchair by the handles and walked off with Manabe looking after him.

"Yun-Yun!!"

**Meanwhile:**

Tohru shivered as she stared after Haru and Yuki, why weren't they saying anything to her? She could understand Hatsuharu-san a little because they hadn't grown to know each other very much but Yuki-kun, that hurt. She felt her belly as the girls talked about her, she wanted to run off and hide under her covers but that might disappoint her mother, it had been her wish that she graduated and she couldn't let the twins get in the way of that.

"So slut," Minami Kinoshita commented, taking a step forward, "Did Prince Yuki dump you, did you get too fat for him. Watch out everyone the slut's going to squash us with how big she is. I wonder how you got pregnant, must be with some male pros--"

"Leave me alone..." Tohru growled, regretting that burst of anger as soon as it had come out, "Just think about how dumb you are!" she covered her mouth, how had that come out? "I'm sor--"

"Just leave it," Kyo whispered as he took her hand, "That rat's a real moron leaving you alone in this state." He swept a hand through his hair hoping that Uo and Hana would pop out of nowhere and take her off of his hand. "What did you even do to him anyway?"

"I...I think that...umm, Yuki-kun was upset since I didn't see Momiji yesterday, I'm not sure why. Kyo-kun why did Momiji-kun have to go away I thought that he was happy about the babies. I'm such an idiot aren't I?" Tears flowed from her eyes and Kyo took her shoulders in his hands and allowed the tears to soak into his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" the cat asked as he ran his fingers through her hair, "Momiji hasn't gone away, he was there I think when me, you, that damn rat and him were at Haru's house. Kinda looked strange but I guess Akito kinda screwed him up to look more like me or...whatever craziness that dick could think of."

"No," the brunette refused to believe, "Momiji-kun wasn't there, it was just you, me and Yuki-kun and then Yuki-kun got angry at Kyo-kun for no good reason." She put a hand to her eyes, "It was really...really sad that he would say such mean things about Kyo-kun."

"What?" Kyo asked in deep confusion,"I don't remember him saying anything bad apart from his usual stuff. If you're talking about when I lost it I..."

"Kyo-kun didn't lose it," Tohru protested, she shook her head wildly unable to understand what he was saying, "No, it was Yuki-kun that lost it. Yuki-kun said such mean things to Kyo-kun," she turned to Kyo and noticed his expression, deep disbelief of what she was saying.

"Are you serious?" he asked weakly, tilting his head to the side, "Maybe that damn rat was right, maybe there is something wrong with your brain right now," he told her poking it softly. "You think I'm really the reason for all the bad things that have happened."

"No," Tohru shook her head, "It's all Hatsuharu-san's, Yuki-kun's and Momiji-kun's faults, Kyo has never done a thing wrong."

"I think they're right though," Kyo took a deep breath and then looked up, "Yeah, something is definitely different with you." His eyes widened as he looked ahead, someone else had seriously caught his attention. "What the hell is Rin doing here?"

"Isuzu-san?" Tohru asked as she looked at the horse, now people were staring at her as well. "Oh, I, maybe she's looking for Hatsuharu-san." Having caught Rin's gaze she watched as the horse came over to her and touched her shoulder, her nails digging softly into her shoulder. "Ouch, Isuzu-san that hurts."

"Hey what the hell are you doing!?" Kyo yelled seeing the anger in the horse's eyes, did she seriously have to show up here?

"What did you tell your friends that Haru did? What did you say that made Hanajima give my boyfriend an electric wave shock when he's extremely sick!?" There was silence as different groups whispered about Hana and how strange and dangerous she was. Some were asking whose girlfriend she even was.

"Hana-chan is a really good person I doubt that she would give Hatsuharu-san a shock, umm maybe maybe Hatsuharu-san was lying to you or maybe Hatsuharu-san deserved it." Kyo backed away, cocking his head to the side and staring at the girl as if she was completely insane. She had lost it and it was his fault.

Rin drew her hand back about to slap Tohru in the face before Kyo grabbed her wrist, "What could Haru have possibly done to deserve that? And how dare you, how dare you say that Haru was lying to me about something that important, he doesn't manipulate people in that way. It's a surprise he said anything but for him to say that something is wrong...what kind of person do you think my boyfriend is?"

"I think he's an idiot." Tohru spoke suddenly, she paused before deciding to continue, "He doesn't really deserve to be ali--"

SLAP

Rin backed away staring at Tohru's cheek and her hand, what had caused the Zodiac savior to change this much?

"What's going on here," Hana whispered as she looked at the two pregnant girls. To this Rin stared at her, this fight was only just beginning...


	67. Chapter Twenty Four :: Low and Behold!

**Hey everyone! -yawns and stretches- I just figured how to end this, I'll probably do a third one and then a collection of random pieces but generally I've figured out the ending. And school starts tomorrow, I really really really hope to get into my Japanese class and today I read fourteen chapters of fanfiction from 9 different authors...which is the number of people who reviewed my work heh heh, not the same people though.**

**Anyway...**

**THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

giggles, kouga's older woman, Lily Lorelei, Mimi-princess.of.innocence, Mii-chan loves youu, Rinny87, rockangel160, Sagesther, SkywardShadow,

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR : Low and Behold we have flying rats**

_Kazuma woke in the morning and looked down at his feet, he could have sworn that the six-year old had gone to sleep there last night, next to him. Something had been troubling that boy all day and as Kazuma grew to love him more he also began to worry about him more. He picked his head up deciding to try and cook something for Kyo's breakfast, what was his favorite dish again?_

_Getting down the steps he froze noticing the beads caught on the bannister, these had come off and that meant...his eyes tripled in size as he looked around the dojo, where was he? Once he got to the kitchen he noted the warzone it had become but didn't say a word, simply crossing over to Kyo and crouching down next to him._

"_Don't look at me!" he hissed starting to rip open the cupboard door with his teeth, "I...I don't look at me!!" Staring right at Kazuma the teacher was confused to see the blank expression he had, it was as if Kyo didn't even know him anymore. "Who are you?" the cat demon challenged the "father"._

"_Kyo," Kazuma whispered, his breath got caught in his throat for a moment but he had to keep going, he had to try to snap Kyo out of this. "Hey there, Kyo are you in there?" he asked softly, all impulses telling him to run but no, he adopted the boy, he loved that boy so he had to stay. "Kyo? If you're anywhere in there then--"_

_He was stopped short as the monster before him seemed to be having a fit and there were two people fighting for the body, that's when he caught the word that helped him tremendously. "Shishou?" At this he forced Kyo's bracelet on and saw the little naked boy. Grabbing him tightly he held Kyo as he sobbed._

"_I couldn't control it Shishou! It...I don't remember but I..I couldn't stop it! I wanted to I--" the child sobbed into the man's shirt after saying this as Kazuma's eyes moved over to a stain that the cat had left. It would be there forever..._

_...It looked like a face._

I stand here watching the two of them, it's kinda dumb really some pregnant chick fight and usually I'd be rooting for Tohru but why do I secretly hope she apologizes. Nah, that's...that's just completely crazy, probably not as crazy as me but crazier than most thoughts. What I could see though on that mountain was that that kid had done me a favor. Haru and I have always been somewhat close, I mean who else coulda made such lousy kicks and still look up to me like I'm some kinda idol. He was a pretty stupid kid but he made me feel...wanted.

Argh! Stop it! I blink and that Yankee is there, why is it that whenever I have a headache I snap out of my reality, it's like I don't have control of my damn body anymore. No one knows how that feels but at least I'm not like one of those senior citizens with dementia who play with their excrement. Hell no! I'm not that bad but, what am I doing!?

I hear my name and realize I should probably be listening to this conversation so I can help sort out the truth but what the hell are they talking about with these memories of Haru's dad and electric girl shock--. I take a step forward, stomp my foot on the ground. I need to talk now!

"It's not Kyo-kun's fault," Tohru says with her cute little hand waving action but she's not mine is she, she's Momiji's and that brat has enough to think about without me trying to play daddy to her rugrats. Wait, why the hell did I want to be a dad anyway when half of me is composed of a fricken psycho, homocidal monster.

"Yeah listen if your boyfriend coulda defended himself a little and not had an accident in that hotel room then--" the Yankee starts to speak and my thoughts go crazy as I try to, no they won't come together. I can't remember what happened there but I have to, I have to try and force myself to realize that what happened in that room, really, truly happened.

I can remember him in a wheelchair with that stupid smile on his face, that smile that tries to say I want to understand, I want to help...the same smile that she has. Tohru, why is she acting like this now!? No! Think stupid...think about what happened before. I take a deep breath and try to relax, this is their problem and I can't do anything to help them anymore. I need to understand the truth! Why the hell am I the only one who doesn't know what happened!?

I remember he was talking to me, speaking in a kind manner and I...what did I do. I put a hand to my forehead as if facing a pinprick, I tossed him onto the floor, I can't hear what I'm saying but...I pushed my disabled cousin out of a wheelchair. What the hell was I thinking!? Stop it! No I don't want to remember but I have to, that perverted runt's condition was just like Shishou's current situation. I love Shishou so why. My teeth feel weird and I can remember that I...I tried to eat Haru!?

"WHAT THE HELL!!" I yell as all of those hopeless idiots around me stare in with their third party perspective, "I TRIED TO EAT HIM!?" Damn! Probably not the best line to say outside of a highschool but what the fuck is wrong with that. I tried to eat my cousin, yeah he transforms into a cow but...but he's a person.

"But he deserved to be eaten!!" Tohru yells as I see electric wave girl and that Yankee glancing at me as if I belong in an insane asylum, you know, maybe I do belong in one of those if I'm gonna try and eat my cousin!

That damn Yankee places a hand on Tohru's head probably feeling for a fever, I'd try feeling for one of those as well. I mean come on, she has to be delusional to...no, this can't be Tohru. Maybe that damn Hatori screwed up her brains or some alien came in and abducted her in her room, hell! I don't know! All I know about is that this situation is screwed from the beginning. Apart from, now, now I might really be able to do something 'cause I have an idea of what's going on. I have to stop these headaches before they control me.

I also feel somewhat sorry for that second-year brat, he must be kinda worried that Tohru doesn't want to acknowledge that they're her kids and yet only wants to be around a monster. Those half German babies were his! No wait, quarter german, that was the right math. No! Not the right time to be thinking about how annoying those ignorant math professors are telling you about trains and all the crap that you don't have to know. I have to do something, to say something so that I can play my part in getting this sorted out.

"I...I was the one who caused the problems," I tell them as Rin glares at me and the two other girls have forced Tohru away from me so apparently I'm some kind of contagious weirdo. "Listen Haru, he doesn't really deserve anymore shit on top of what he's already got."

Rin eyes me again and I don't know why this time, I was only trying to protect the person that she really cares about. She opens her mouth to say something before Tohru speaks again. "It was Hatsuharu-san's fault, Hatsuharu-san should be slaughtered or hung or...or anything so long as Kyo-kun doesn't get hurt."

Okay, what the fuck Is all that about!? "Listen I'm not the happiest bunny on the happy ranch but what the hell are you talking about, yeah Haru doesn't really talk much and you know me, Momiji and that damn rat better than you know him but..."

"Care to repeat that?" Rin hisses, she pretty much ignores me as she always does and goes right over to Tohru who's protected by that damn Yank and I know that it makes me feel like a moron to state this but I can't help her anymore. She's lost it.

"Tohru are you on drugs?" that Yank asks, "In some kinda trouble? You know you can come to us if you have any problem like that." She spots someone over her shoulder and low and behold it's that damn rat and his boyfriend and then Haru...seems like I've already seen them. "Hey Prince Charming," she gestures for him to come over as Haru stares in confusion over why everyone is gathered around. That kid's probably spacier than Tohru.

"You know Tohru, just don't come near me anymore, I have a problem that I need to sort out and...I don't know maybe because I'm going through this, maybe right now I'm a curse and I have to be left alone." Is that how I feel? Probably. You know at least I'm gonna stop the cat demon from coming out anymore, one way or another I'll stop it.

"Yes I do feel a curse," that damn psychic comments as she twiddles her fingers near me, some kinda psychic trap or something. "See Arisa..."

That damn Yankee comes forward a bit as well and stares at me, "You know if your curse is really damaging Tohru then you need to keep away and as for you," she points to Haru as Rin starts seething with anger over his inclusion. Perhaps Haru would stand up for me now or perhaps I'm being crazy, I mean he is in a wheelchair for crying out loud.

"No!" Tohru protests, "Kyo-kun isn't the one with the curse, Yuki-kun is."

At this everyone stops and that weird guy who once apologized to me stands in front of his "master and commander" Tohru somehow pushes past him and hugs him and now...low and behold on top of everything we have a flying rat to deal with and a crowded high school watching.

Why the hell did I start this anyway!?

**So that's it for now**

**Everyone the next update is going to be on Wednesday so look out for it okay, and please wish me luck on getting into Japanese. TT I really really really really really really really want to get into that class.**


	68. Chapter Twenty Five :: Secret Released I

**Thank you reviewers Chapter Twenty Four:**

BandGeek99, Konoha Lotus, Kyonkichi-san, Lily Lorelei, LilyRedHead, luna-moonkitty, Mii-chan loves youu, Rinny87, rockangel160, Sagesther, thiefkingbakura4eva

**Chapter Twenty Five : Secret Released Part I/II**

"So are you sure that you don't need to get your memories erased of the Sohma family?" Hatori asked Mayuko again, he looked very deeply into her eyes as she blushed. This guy was so good at making her feel happy."You are aware that I'm cursed as well?"

Mayu shrugged, she didn't care one way or another, cursed or not cursed and thankfully the school prinicipal was also feeling that way. Made it easier for the poor Sohma to transfer for the few months he needed to complete high school with grades and information provided. "Who cares, I mean I guess Kana found out right...damn no," she covered her mouth as she saw Hatori's slightly depressed expression and turned around to cover her mouth. _Idiot Mayu! Idiot!_

"Yes," he finally responded, "She did. I'm not too fond of my transformation though, it's not that good to look at."

Mayu tilted her head to the side, "Go on, what kind of an animal are—does that mean that the pervert is a fricken animal as well. I mean I knew that dumbass was a freak but..." she froze again, had she just called him a freak? She really really felt like hitting herself and it was that pest who was bugging her. Why was he hanging around anyway and then Ayame had come instead of Yuki's mother or father.

"A seahorse," Hatori spoke slowly as Mayu started laughing, "Is it really that funny?"

"No...it's just...you a--" the sensei returned before shaking her head, "Still, it could be worse...you could be a flea. So all the Sohmas registered in this school are..." Hatori nodded and Mayu nodded understanding this, "I thought they were all a bit weird."

**Meanwhile:**

Yuki put his head down on his knee unable to really think properly, why did she do that to him? Had he upset her that much by leaving or was she just cracking up. No matter what, at this point he was deeply depressed that mostly the entire school had to get their memories wiped. He sat in one of the open offices with Ayame and Kakeru trying to take care of him.

"I don't get it Yun-Yun," Kakeru whined swinging his legs back and forth, "There's nothing wrong with having super powers, I bet they're just jealous." He nodded before noticing Yuki's bowed head and awkward position, he was upset wasn't he? "Hey Yun-Yun cheer up okay, sure you won't be president of this high school anymore but I'm sure that you'll have fun at the other school and I'll come visit you, alright?"

"Yes and of course all those educators will recognize such a slender, dignified figure such as the one you have, you are of course my most adored baby brother and--" he stopped as Yuki started shaking, holding tight to himself and just shivering violently.

"Yun-Yun?" the vice president asked coming closer to him, without a word he put his arms around him, it was strange at first but it felt right. He was just like an innocent child who got punished when he didn't know any better. There was a silence and both Kakeru and Ayame looked at one another, Yuki hadn't spoken since he had transformed, wasn't he capable of speaking any more?

Aya took a look down, the way that Yuki was looking out, that extremely hollow and scared manner was just like Kisa. He had lost his voice. "I won't forgive whoever caused him to be this way," Aya decided aloud and that was true, his brother came fi—well in the top four of his most important people joined with Mine and then there was Hatori and Shigure. Still, Yuki was of high importance to him and he wasn't about to forgive whatever wretched girl had forced his secret out.

"What? Honda," Kakeru commented as Aya's eyes widened to the max unable to believe that, "Yeah, it was Honda who said all of that and then hugged him. I'm just an idiot not to be aware of her huge pregnant belly, it wasn't really fair 'cause I bet that orange haired guy's cursed as well."

"Cat..." Yuki finally spoke in an extremely dark, depressed manner, "Cat."

"That's right Yuki," Aya laughed starting to feel proud that Yuki was able to talk again, "I do declare that I have the most intelligent brother in the entire world, to say something of that quality, why standing here I must be--"

"An idiot." Bowing his head the rat took a deep breath in, "Kyo's a cat, Momiji was a rabbit, Haru was a cow, Rin, the pregnant girl who's not Tohru, is the horse." He took another breath in and closed his eyes again, "I'm a rat, Shigure's a dog, Hatori, the doctor in the other room, is a dragon and then he," he prodded a finger in Aya's direction, "This idiot is a snake."

"Idiot, that is extremely rude of you baby brother and after I so heartedly congratulated your efforts and I will definitely be having some words with Tohru about her behavior. All she needs is a very good telling off," he decided as Yuki stared at him but then decided not to bother with sorting anything out. It was her fault and to be honest at the moment he never wanted to see her again.

"Manabe," he whispered as the black haired boy stared back at him and nodded, "You should stop being my friend as well..."

"Aww Yun-Yun you're so mean! How can you act that way Yun-Yun!? Yun-Yun!" he whined grabbing hold of Yuki's arm and begging to him. "Why would you--"

"I think I'm bisexual," the former prince confessed, "I think I might be...attracted to you"

There was a moment of silence as dead air filled the room and then it happened, "Yaaay!"

**Meanwhile:**

"So you've all been animals?" Uo asked as she rubbed her forehead, "It sounds weird but it kinda makes sense, anyway since I've seen how weird Tohru's acting I can kinda see that two-tone was acting on the best kind of intentions. So...apologize to him for me okay?" she asked looking towards Rin who was sitting down on the bench with her head in her hands.

"I do give my most sincere apologies I didn't..." Hana began before the horse stared up feeling as if she was going crazy by just living this. She didn't blame anyone anymore, well apart from Tohru and the cat monster but the situation was definitely fucked up!

"Yeah whatever, I'll tell him, I don't think he's mad at you he just...he went through a lot as a kid and he'd repressed those incidents. So whatever, I'm just waiting for him to get done and to go home. I shouldn't have come here when I was pregnant but I can't exactly take back that decision." Pulling on two of the shorter strands she watched as Shigure talked to Tohru, at least that girl was back to normal for now at least, yet she was very annoyed at her.

"Please don't hate Tohru," Hana spoke in her usual tone as Rin kicked the ground.

"I...argh I don't know anymore alright!? I'm confused about everything, so just...she's not the only pregnant girl you know but I should feel lucky I mean I have Haru and even though he's ill it's..." she stood up without saying anything and went to sulk in the corner without another word. She'd wait here until Haru came to get her, nothing wrong with that.

As she remained there with her head down and her fingers playing with stray rocks on the ground, she flicked them with her finger before looking up to see someone standing over her, had he come for her or for someone else? She tapped the concrete beside her, "Momiji, sit down.." she whispered before resting her head on his shoulder.

They sat there in silence for a while apart from the odd coughs from the bunny and Rin was able to make herself comfortable with his support, he really was a good guy just like Haru. "I thought that you wouldn't want to come here."

"I came to see if Yuki was going to be okay," Momiji commented before passing Rin a bento box, "B selection," he told her tapping it to show that he had bought it instead of made it, "Chicken terriyaki, unagi tempura, rice and salad. You should eat something for Rinoa..." he pushed himself backwards until he was right against the wall. "It's funny," he smiled watching Rin dig into the box, "I always thought that I would be the one to spill the family secret."

The horse stared at him before offering him the boxed lunch, he didn't have to go buy this for her and she felt kind of greedy just eating in front of him but he shook his head denying it. "You want to be a father don't you?"

"No it's not that I..." Momiji began before Rin shook her head again.

"No that's what you want, to raise your kids and be known by them as their daddy. You know it doesn't have to have much to do with Tohru in it, you can be with her or be without her and your kids will always be your kids." That was probably the kindest thing she'd said to anyone but Haru for a while, yet with Momiji it felt so natural now and she watched him laugh.

"Yeah I guess so," he reached for a piece of tempura, "I do want to be their otou-san."

**End CH 25**

**Sorry it's so short you guys but I'm already exhausted from all this work and I managed to get into Japanese yesterday but completely screwed up on the quiz. Damn it! . Anyway thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing?**


	69. Chapter Twenty Six :: Secret Released II

**THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

95Elizabeth, Konoha Lotus, Lily Lorelei, luna-moonkitty, Mii-chan loves youu, Rinny87, rockangel160, Sagesther,

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX : SECRET RELEASED II/II**

Haru looked at Kyo as he stood alone in the school yard, it was more than obvious that he was blaming himself for all of this and so was everyone else with a few exceptions. Kakeru hadn't really known very much about the situation, Uo was a bit freaked out about the animals, Hana was in her usual monotone mood and then there was Haru who was surprisingly looking at him. Shouldn't he be the one most wanting to stray away from his murderer?

"Kyo-kun?" Haru asked softly as he rolled himself over, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

The kitten stared at his cousin completely baffled about this before rubbing his neck. He didn't know what to say and instead nodded, gesturing to his side. "Haru you must hate me right now, I've been such a bastard to everyone you, dad, Tohru and...god I don't know."

"It's not Kyo-kun's fault," Haru commented with one of his usual smiles, "Kyo-kun doesn't plan to do all this bad stuff he's just...confused." The ox bowed his head trying to think about those times he'd broken free from an episode, especially this morning, "I forgive Kyo-kun with my whole heart."

"What?" the shocked red head asked, unable to believe this, "Do you know that i can't control it? Is that--" Haru nodded silently. Dropping his head Kyo sighed, "It must sound kinda weird right but I mean I'm not psycho and I don't mean to do all these things. I don't it's just..."

"The cat demon uses your body in a puppet experiment," the white haired boy replied as the kitten's eyes lit up, finally someone! Someone understood him! "I thought that Kyo-kun could have control over that in the mountains but I...I didn't mean to demand that Kyo-kun--"

"But you were right y'know," the tan boy laughed to himself, "I did, I had it under control there so thank you Haru." Turning to the ox he gave one of his true Kyo smiles, a huge relief to the ox, "They're right y'know you really are too nice for your own damn good. Maybe you stole all Tohru's niceness."

"No," Haru shook his head, "Honda-san's kindness is hers and my kindness, isn't as good but, it's still mine. At least Kyo-kun hasn't done anything insane yet well the cat monster but not Kyo-kun."

"Yeah like wake up covered in my own shit!" the teen laughed as Haru turned pale and laughed weakly, "You know there are some people with dementia who just eat their own crap, least I haven't gone down to their level but I wonder what the hell I--" he noticed Haru's distanced expression and halted in his actions. "You alright there?"

"I--" Haru choked slightly, "I woke up to find my crap in my mouth today," he commented as Kyo stared at him wide eyed. Damn did he really have to say that in front of the guy!? "I'm going through therapy," he commented softly as Kyo nodded slowly. "Still, I can relate to what you're going through so if you need someone to help you? Even if they are a sick, twisted loon."

"...Haru," Kyo whispered weakly staring at his messed up cousin, "Damn it! Damn it! I never, argh- I really am an idiot! I...I just...argh- it's hard to talk about my messed up life with you. Your daughter is hella lucky that she's not gonna be cursed but with someone like you even if she was the stupid cat you'd love her. I'm kinda envious of you, you'd be a great dad someone like me is gonna be a total failure, the girl I'm in love with goes schizo when I'm next to her."

Haru smiled as he watched Kyo rest his head against the wall, "Rin-chan can also go schizo." Kyo stopped briefly and turned to look at his younger cousin before chuckling.

"That's true...hey brat," he joked using the familiar term from their childhood, "Thanks for looking out for me, you're...well thanks."

"Kyo-kun deserves to be happy," Haru commented as he rolled his chair closer to the kitty, "Let me know if you need my help alright?" he offered as Kyo stood there dumbfounded.

There was silence for a while before the red head choked, "Yeah I will...thank you."

**Meanwhile**

"Yaay!"

The three guys turned to the doorway to see a third year girl standing there, Yuki was getting even redder and Kakeru was confused to how this had come about. Yet this girl seemed to be extremely happy about a president/vice president relationship. "Todou-san?" the former prince choked finding himself somewhat winded, "What are you d-d-doing here?"

"Aww Kimi-chan doesn't like it when Yun-Yun stutters but Kimi does love yaoi romance," the girl grinned, twirling a strand of hair around her finger as Manabe stared down uncomfortably. "So Kimi-chan wants to watch more, what's Kaki-kun gonna say to Yun-Yun?"

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Yuki repeated as he turned to her staring as if she was crazy, wouldn't she have freaked out about his condition? Wouldn't she have been the first person to freak out? Machi had.

"Pfft, those girls make up rumors all the time and try to get Kimi-chan to believe it, never against Yun-Yun though. Plus Kimi-chan still thinks that kissing frogs may turn them into princes and Kimi-chan needs a prince to spoil her." After saying that she twirled a little imaging herself as a princess.

"My my," Aya joined in, rubbing his chin and looking up, "I do believe that if you kiss too many frogs then your body will indeed grow too used to it and unfortunately in that deepest, darkest, moment of the time when all young beauties go through body development, warts will show up. I don't think that kissing frogs is such a healthy thing to do."

"But Kimi-chan wants a prince to spoil her! Ah," the girl's face brightened, "Maybe Yun-Yun is a rat and he was placed here so that Kimi-chan's fairy godmother could spoil her and take her to Europe!"

"Eu-Europe?" the poor rat choked, "Todou--"

"Waah!" Kimi sniffed, "Yun-Yun didn't call me Kimi-chan! Nooo! Noo! Kimi-chan tried to accept those rumors after a while of thinking about it and...and Kimi-chan still likes Yun-Yun but Yun-Yun doesn't like Kimi."

"Wha-Kimi?" Yuki questioned confused by her normalcy, whatever that was in Kimi-like terms, about the event. "Please close the door," he told her as Kimi tilted her head to the side, "I...I want to test it myself so..."

"Yun-Yun wants Kimi-chan to hug him?" the girl questioned putting her finger up to her lips, "Aww Yun-Yun you're so nice to Kimi!" Walking over to him, she wrapped her arms around him and felt the burst of smoke and then there was that tiny rat on the ground. Kimi shivered a little and then turned to Aya, "Is it alright for Kimi-chan to touch him?" she asked shivering a little.

"Kimi you can run from me if you want," Yuki commented as he remained in his place on the ground, "And we may still have to have your memory erased."

"Aww," the barbie doll whined, "No fair! No fair! Yun-Yun you're sooooo mean to Kimi-chan!" She sniffed before reaching out to hold Yuki and started poking him on the head. "There Yun-Yun gets poked for being so mean to princess Kimi."

"Princess Kimi?" Kakeru smiled as he leaned back on the wall, it was nice to see people accept Yuki even if they were all as self-centered as Kimi was.

"Aww, Kimi-chan loves Yun-Yun!" she laughed as she squeezed the rat close to her breasts and the vice president started cracking up. By the time she had stopped spinning the small mouse had fainted. "Aww Yun-Yun you didn't have to faint! No fair!"

"Ah well since he is exhausted after everything and has oh so dearly explored his curious manly urges I do have to put my question into the air," Ayame turned to Kakeru, "What do you think of my little brother?"

"Yeah! What does Kaki-kun think of Yun-Yun?" she asked and it was now the vice president's turn to get flustered. It was probably the reddest he had ever turned and he glanced down to his feet.

"My parents...my mother expects me to carry out her part of the family line," Kakeru spoke quietly as he gazed towards the rat, "I'm supposed to get married to a girl and fall in love with them. I've forced my mother to be lenient on other things, even to me not being the heir to my father. I can't be with Yun-Yun so I have to keep pretending and shrugging off these feelings right?"

"So Kaki-kun says that he loves Yun-Yun?" Kimi tried to ask as Manabe shivered.

"Of course I love him!" he yelled at her, "A third of the guys here are obsessed with him!..or was, I...I love him but I can't, these feelings are wrong I'm supposed to stick to what my family wants if only a little." With deep breaths out he pushed his head back and felt the wall behind him. At least he had gotten that off his chest.

**Meanwhile**

Shigure gazed at Tohru, she was shivering again and over these past months her body had just seemed to betray her as well as her mind, it was all part of Akito's game which he had taken part in. The idea was to infect her, not with blood from the cat which had brought the beast out in Momiji but with pills hidden in her food. It was supposed to turn her away from the Sohmas and although the dog hated being part of this experiment, the reward was worth it. To be able to go back to Akito's side and replace Kureno.

He would play Akito's twisted game for that.

"I don't understand why everyone is just..being so mean to Kyo-kun," Tohru sniffed as Shigure rubbed her back, "I don't understand and then everyone blames me Shigure-san, I didn't do anything wrong at all. It was all Sohma-kun's fault. He..he should be locked up."

"And why is that?" the dog questioned pretending to act dumb, he had been such a major part in all of this, destroying Hatsuharu and corrupting Tohru. It was his ultimate goal to be with Akito and he would do anything to get there.

"Sohma-kun and Hatsuharu-kun are in the mafia," she choked, the tears flowing down her face, "They, they were planning on burning down the school and killing all the students because they hate Kyo-kun. Hana-chan and Uo-chan have even betrayed me, they said that Kyo-kun didn't love me. Bitches."

The dog's eyes widened, had she actually said that word in use about her two best friends? What were these "special pills" even doing to her? Were they harming the babies as well? "Don't yo think that Kyo-kun mig--" Shigure's teasing comment was countered with a loud slap.

"No! No! No!" the hysteric girl sobbed, "You're all wrong, all of you it's...it's Kyo-kun should be the emperor, he should be able to do whatever he wants. Kyo-kun can't do anything wrong and Shigure-san should see that. We all need to bow down and celebrate Kyo..."

Okay, now this was just disturbingly over the top.

"So you're saying that we should make Kyo the emperor!?" someone behind Shigure snapped at the insane little girl, walking over to her he pressed her closer to his chest, making sure that the babies were alright. She shivered. "What did you do to her!?" he asked the novelist while glaring.

"Get off of me!" Tohru yelled as the boy held her tightly, no matter how bruised he was going to get or how much more damage his body would take it didn't matter, he'd hold her until she made sense again. "Get off of me!" she yelled, "Your squashing my children."

"I'm not even touching them," the man tried to speak calmly, "I won't hurt them."

"No you want to kill Kyo-kun's baby!!" Tohru screamed as the man laughed.

"No way, and they're not Kyo's kids...they're mine."

**Next update on Monday and I promise to include some Ocs in that one and the next.**


	70. Chapter Twenty Seven :: Late at Night

**THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**

95Elizabeth, cherryberrysweetie, Konoha Lotus, kouga's older woman, Rinny87, rockangel160, Sagesther, SkywardShadow, tohruhonda10,

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN : LATE AT NIGHT**

It was late in the evening by the time that Hatori Sohma decided to call it a day for memory erasing, he felt incredibly weak and was finding it hard to stand as he pulled himself out of the room. Never before had his powers been in such high demand. Putting a hand to his head he realized that he couldn't see straight, it was blurry.

"Need some help?" a girl inquired glancing down on him as Hatori scooted himself to the wall, that voice sounded familiar. Yes, so familiar that it could only belong to that one person but why was that girl even here. "Where was MY doctor when I needed him?" she growled angrily as Ha'ri looked away.

"I was making sure that none of the students were able to spread the news of the Sohma secret, it's what you wanted me to do." As Akito got nearer to him, she stroked his cheek, scratching her nails along it. "Akito? Why are you here at this hour? Y-You..." Hatori had to stop to catch his breath, erasing over one hundred memories was torturous.

"My doctor you are pitiful aren't you?" he asked, "I should take your other eye, I could do it Hatori if you don't obey me..."

"Akito!" came another familiar voice, "Who have you got there between your oh so delicate hands, why I do think that you're quite beautiful in your own realm but for you to take it out on the innoce--"

"You dare to say that _this _person is innocent!? This person is a criminal!" Akito spat upon the exhausted thirty year old man, he was so worn down by everything and as he looked up in his stupor he noticed Ayame standing there confused and somewhat offended. "You think you can go against me Hatori!? Is that what you think!! Is that why those others get to sneak into my house to see traitors, why a stupid girl gets to run free with her memory. Why my rat is in love with that girl!?"

Ayame started glaring, even though Akito was wrong with that last statement. The dragon was completely drained from Tohru's foolish actions and now was getting attacked when he was too weak to fight back. "Akito, stop it!!" he snapped sounding angrier than he ever had before, "Get away from 'Tori! I—I don't believe that T-Tori would do anything to wound you!!"

"Aya..." the doctor spoke weakly trying to look up at him, he was already bleeding from Akito's attacks but they would have to come sooner or later right? He had been working against them even after what he had originally told Shigure. People were getting hurt here but he wasn't thinking of how to destroy him just how to end this maltreatment. "Don't get involved..."

"Yes," Akito grinned, "It does involve you as well." Moving his way over to Aya, he stroked the snake's hair behind his ears, "You disgust me but it seems I have the upper hand on you. You are still mine but you have a choice to make, to go against me and stay with Hatori or to work with me and thus keep your precious status and Shigure. Which one is it you foolish, disgusting creep?"

"I'm not against you," Hatori choked as he tried to concentrate again, Akito turned to him drawing out a needle from her sleeve and removing the plastic covering.

"I've wanted to stick one of these into you for a long time Doctor Sohma," she smiled before a white haired man grabbed her from behind, maybe this was treason but Hatori needed to be saved. Without him, without him there would have been more reason to suffer from pain and humiliation. Akito wildly stared as Ayame rushed to defend Hatori and Haru held him from behind. The ox had stayed behind waiting for Yuki who was still asleep, he had also wanted to see if Hatori needed any help with the treatments.

"Akito, what are you doing?" Haru attempted to reason with her, he'd gotten pretty good at that due to the months he had been so close to her. "We're your Zodiac Akito, we've never really betrayed you, me, Kureno, Momiji and Hiro are still your Zodiac. We haven't left you and we're not trying to hurt you either, it's...we're trying to protect each other just like we would want to protect you. Akito!!"

Hatori blinked, the ox really had changed but then one would have gone through a lot within that demented, mad house. Still why was Haru fighting the battle when he had Rin to think about?

"You! You betrayed me as well!" Akito whispered looking at the cow, why was he going against her when he had tried to understand!? Why couldn't he understand her now!? "You became a father!!"

"Rinoa will still know who you are, I'll try to help her understand you and follow the same rules that I've grown up with. Akito-sama I'm not against you and sensei but I don't think you should keep doing this to Honda-san and I don't think that you should stop Momiji from getting help. Imagine if it was you..." the ox tried as Ayame managed to lead Hatori to another room.

The goddess laughed coldly as she stared at the ceiling, "You should be mad at doctor Sohma too," she giggled as Haru blinked, "Doctor Sohma after all has lied to you, there is no way that you can be cured. You belong in a mad house Hatsuharu, you're an insane lunatic..." she started giggling before kissing his neck, "But you're mine."

"I'm not insane..." Haru whispered to himself attempting not to break into Black mode. "I'm getting help so eventually I'll be cured. I'll be cured," he repeated before holding Akito tighter, "Akito, if you're going to hurt anyone hurt me instead."

The girl froze, had her ox really begged for pain? That was exactly what she wanted to hear and without a second thought she jammed the needle into his neck and left him on the ground, at least that was one person dealt with, was that enough for tonight?

**Meanwhile:**

Hatori felt the soft bed of the nurse's office behind him and he tried to get to sleep, he knew that the snake wanted and needed answers and that his wounds should be seen to but honestly, all the doctor wanted to do right now was catch up on some much needed rest.

Ayame went to sit with Yuki who was still resting under the covers, he had been alright health wise but emotionally he was wrecked. "'Tori I still don't understand what it is of all things in this world that fair Akito accuses you of so harshly, well I would say that it is only bad judgment. What of all holy goodness could you have done?"

Hatori took a deep breath in as he opened his eye to look at Aya, "Ayame, am I foolish? I...I feel that I haven't done enough." As Aya looked to him in surprise he frowned, why was he acting this way!? Why was he acting so weak and unprofessional...he always had. "I haven't done my best."

"Ah 'Tori, 'Tori, 'Tori," the serpent chuckled as he made his way over and poked the doctor on the head, "You have done far enough for us unworthy mortals, well your powers exceed the gods themselves, you have been able to heal our wounds for over a decade and have paid little attention to yourself."

"Ayame, you should stay out of this for now," the dragon tried to sway the snake into a defensive manner, "Otherwise you'll have to choose who to support, Shigure or my--argh!" he moaned as Aya started to treat his wounds, it shouldn't sting but it did, twice. One was the physical pain he felt and the other was the taste of temporary defeat. "--self."

"Ah, alas 'Tori I would never go against either of you but I might be able to do something to create some assistance, I have of course taken my dear little brother on and it is thanks to you that he is in such safety currently." Aya rested his head on the wall next to where Hatori lay, they needed to talk about this issue but the doctor already seemed so weak.

"I..." Hatori choked, "Shigure is concerned about getting back to Akito's side after he got tossed out because of Ren, you knew that right?" he inquired trying to scan Aya's face for a reaction and the snake nodded. He continued. "One of the ways that Shigure has been helping Akito is to...keep his mind amused by simpler things to hide Shigure's own faults. It was Shigure who managed to wreck Hatsuharu and to also change Tohru-chan so drastically."

Aya's eyes widened in complete shock, "But, but this can't go on...for this much danger to be presented to those so young and if I do recall correctly it was Shigure who managed to start this weird teenage angst drama. Why if he hadn't of had those funny drinks at the party then none of this would have happened. Mind you, I had been hoping to gain some nephews and nieces from such a simple activity."

"Shigure has been using drugs on Tohru," Hatori continued paying no mind to Ayame's speech, "If my thoughts are correct the drugs were in play at the party but I don't quite grasp what role they played. What I do understand now is that a new cat was supposed to be born. It was Kyo who..." he struggled to keep himself awake, it needed to be said, the story needed to reach the tip of it's peak and reveal all, well most of the plot, "who was meant to impregnate Tohru-chan. If Kyo was the father then the cat might have gone haywire, the cat was unloved and although unwanted was territorial, a new cat would have driven Kyo insane. Fortunately it was Momiji who slept with her but then that's what this mess has been about. At this time Akito wants to turn us away from Tohru by forcing her body to go through unwanted stress and her emotions to differe dramatically from usual. She's being drugged by Shigure every day."

"Ah but this clearly sounds as your typical, every-day, angsty fanfic that some eighteen year old girl has drawn up in her twisted mind. And you say that it has been Shigure's influence to change my dear bunny cousin so much, for Haru to have broken mentally and physically and even for my beloved younger brother to get beaten by this fictitious hell."

Ayame turned to where Yuki was resting, he was naked under those covers and so emotionally pained due to all of this trauma. Whoever had done this to him deserved to pay but how could he go against Shigure, one of the two people who, for twenty five years, had made his world joyous.

"You're saying that that was because of Shigure? I...I really don't wish to believe it 'Tori but if it's you saying it," the snake frowned, "Then I must be against him if only to support my amazing, bisexual little brother and of course you."

"There is one more thing," Hatori noted, "It will only be a short time before Kyo dies since one of those three unborn children is destined to be the next cat."

**Sorry guys no Ocs but I will put them in soon I just really wanted to write this chapter and I hope that you liked it. Is everything more or less confusing now?**

**Next chapter is going to be put up around Thursday so either Thursday or Wednesday night.**


	71. Chapter Twenty Eight :: Momiji's Day

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Fruits Basket or the other animes and cartoons mentioned – Raion own Ryu

**THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS FOR CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN**

95Elizabeth, LikeHellIAmAwesome, Lily Lorelei, raion, Rinny87, rockangel160, Sagesther, SkywardShadow

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT : MOMIJI'S DAY**

Rin frowned as she gazed across at Haru's room, for two days the ox hadn't been making any sense at all. According to Hatori he had been suffering under a heavy psychedelic drug and was now experiencing signs of schizophrenia. To the horse that meant...nothing; well apart from the fact that she wanted to kill Akito even more for inducing Haru with such a drug. In fact what the horse had come to know was that Haru was seeing things that weren't there, was continuously yelling that someone was trying to steal his underwear or screaming and throwing things at her since he failed to recognize her. It was more than stressful for the horse.

"Do you want to bring him food or me?" an exhausted bunny asked from the kitchen. It had turned out that the bunny was suspecting Shigure and spending a lot of time around Tohru because of it. Already he had narrowed down the causes to her strange behavior to be eating at Shigure's house because of infection to the food or some type of weird soap liquid that was used to scrub the dirty dishes. It could however be a number of things, watching the TV, cooking the meal for Shigure by herself, no company her own age or simply that her pregnancy grew insanely bad if she slept in the middle of the afternoon.

He had found this out at the moment he was able to be with the normal Tohru and only that was after an evening meal at Mc.Donalds, something that Haru would not be pleased about if he ever found out. There was an odd noise from the room Haru was sleeping in now, the one which a couple of weeks ago he had slept in all the time. It was a strange sort of yelling and the blonde hurried to get closer to his door.

Haru lay in bed staring at the air without any of his clothes on and yelling the words, "Swim away Foogle fish! Swim away!! Come with us Charlie, we're going to Candy Mountain!!"

Momiji blinked, tilting his head to the side, why did this sound so familiar? He knocked on the door and heard Haru beginning to scream, not a surprise since it would happen every time someone would try to approach him. Poking his head into the doorway he stared at the ox before seeing his eyes widen as he grabbed to a book.

"I don't want you in this room scarecrow! Go back to Gotham Asylum! Go! Go away or I'll throw this book at you!! I'm warning you scarecrow!!" Haru picked up a couple more books from inside the room and threw one, a very heavy manga at Momiji and hit him on the head. "You see that! You feel that!!" Haru laughed as the blonde looked very annoyed and rubbed his head. "Buddha cow warned me that you'd come back you evil scarecrow!" He chucked another book towards Momiji, hitting the frustrated bunny in the shoulder.

"Fine! If you don't want any lunch I won't..." he began to cough again. Wiping a hand over his forehead he realized that the headache he had was very very annoying. Without another word he stepped out of the room and shut the door. This was really frustrating to take care of someone who wasn't aware of why "those around him" existed. He walked downstairs and lay his head against the wall, "You want to go look at baby stuff?" he asked Rin who shook her head.

"Hatori said that I shouldn't leave him in the house by himself," she commented awkwardly, "If you want to go out then go out. It's not that hard to figure it out, hell are you as stup--" Freezing she realized that she was sinking into old habits and she was trying so hard to be good mother for when Rinoa came. "You know whatever, bring me back some jelly" she handed him a 1,000 yen bill.

Momiji frowned shaking his head and refusing to take her money, "I'll pay for it myself, in return for rent," he told her and Rin eyed him oddly before putting it back in her purse. "Is Rinoa alright after Haru threw that pillow at you?"

"It was a pillow not a game controller," she sighed staring at Momiji's side where, under his clothes, there was a dark bruise from Haru doing just that. "You know, you don't have to put up with him or whatever, I do because I love him but you have more of a choice."

"I want to because he's my friend," Momiji sighed before leaving. Strolling down the path he looked at all the different Sohmas who lived here, who failed to recognize him anymore. With a deep breath in he made his way down the street and to a quite empty bookstore. Looking through the books he found a man to be standing by himself. He looked the same age as the rabbit had become, had black, stylish, shoulder length hair and was wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans.

Momiji stared down before reaching for a classical music book and found his hand to meet with this guy's. "Ah," the bunny instinctively pulled away, that was the last book and he wanted to have something where he could practice the violin from and that book had music that he was familiar with but had never played.

"Hey," the guy spoke as Momiji met his sapphire blue eyes with his pale brown ones. He felt jealousy at seeing them first off, this man had the same bright eye style that he used to have! "You can have it, doesn't really matter to me, just interested in one of the piano pieces."

"Ah," the blonde gazed at the floor, "No that's alright, I'll just look at the other books like an art book, it would be fun to do an art project...even if she wouldn't pay much attention to me anymore."

The man's eyes widened as he held across his hand, "Ryu Chiba, I kinda know what you mean about the unrequited love thing, have a bit of that going on myself."

"I'm..." Momiji felt himself sweat slightly as he noticed that girl from his old class, the one who was also in the student council, "Akira Tsukino."

"Sailor Moon reference it seems like," Ryu joked, "Yeah, Aiden's pretty into that stuff..." he thought aloud before covering his mouth and resting his head against the bookshelf, "Your girl..." he inquired, "Forgive me if the question's too personal but the girl...does she really get onto your mind a lot?"

The blonde nodded before speaking again, "Tohru's all I can think about at times. It's strange, I'd find a way to give her anything she wanted, perhaps this really is true love. Even though it's unrequited and I don't really know that much about her lately it's still love to some degree right? So you like classical music, what's your favorite piece..."

"Ah, I don't really have one," Ryu commented rubbing his neck, "Aiden played me some songs from this anime La Corda D'oro once, if you like classical music it's a pretty good anime even if it is shojo. You have a favorite?"

"Wishing on a Star," the bunny responded straight away, "I mean either that or Twinkle Stars which relates to Hoshi wa Utau, not really but that's what they claim. Hoshi wa Utau definitely sounds better than Twinkle Stars."

Ryu nodded in agreement but then tilted his head to the side, "It's strange how people in this country obsess about the English language, I wonder if in America and Europe they obsess about the Japanese language. Probably not, well not a lot of people anyway."

"Yeah, it'd be strange if a country was obsessed with the culture from another country and everyone attempted to learn that language. Oh but...I should be going," he smiled before leaning back and bowed. "Nice to meet you Ryu-san."

"Yeah nice to meet ya too Tsukino!" Ryu laughed as he waved to the bunny who was currently scampering off.

**Meanwhile**

Yuki stood outside his new school, apparently he would be attending this place starting today and Aya had even drawn him a map. Since Ayame, Hatori and Shigure had all gone through this school everyone who passed through here could recognize the Sohma name. Holding his books he nervously moved through the halls, his head hung low...why should he bother to get to know these people right now, he'd only be here until the spring anyway so, it was September which meant six months until graduation.

"Oh my god is that the new guy?" a short black haired boy asked, "Apparently he's Ayame Sohma's younger brother. I wonder if he's like him at all."

"So he's related to Hatori Sohma, do you think he could introduce me?" a second year nerd questioned as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

Yuki attempted to shield himself from their eyes, he wanted to be back at Kaibara where he knew people, where he felt safe. He didn't feel safe here and it was hard to keep himself together. He hadn't known how much he had loved that school and the teachers and students in it, this place had a different feel...new and without estrogen.

"Yun-Yun!!" he heard a girl call him and looked around, that must have been Kimi, it sounded just like her, "Kimi-chan wants you over here Yun-Yun!!" she demanded, stomping her foot in pretend frustration.

"Now!!" he heard another person join in and his eyes lit up as he spotted Kakeru sitting there with that stupid, yet adorable, grin on his face and next to him...Machi? But Machi had forgotten him, she must have done so why was she here?

"Ah," Yuki looked down before glancing up to the three people, he still felt the friction with Machi it was...quite a lot of friction but at the same time mostly confusion. "Kimi-chan...Kaker--" he squeaked before speaking again, he was just like a little kid with all these cute little characteristics.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Kakeru asked pointing to himself as Machi's eyes widened and Kimi clapped her hands together, "Yun-Yun do you--"

Yuki was silent for a moment before rubbing the back of his neck and nodding, "Yes, I..."

"Yaay!" the now Kaibara student president yelled as he gripped to Yuki happily. Right now, the rat was happy.

**Sorry that these chapters are really short, I'm getting exhausted with classes. I have to spend 20.5 hours in class, 5 hours on busses and 4 hours waiting for busses oh and 2 hours waiting for classes per week. Anyway that's why it's so short.**

**Thank you again for reading**

**Myst**


	72. Chapter Twenty Nine :: Rejection

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Fruits Basket

**Author Note: **Sorry I haven't written/reviewed in ages, I've just been consumed by academic work TT.

**THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT**

95Elizabeth, Konoha Lotus, Lily Lorelei, Mii-chan loves youu, Raion, Rinny87, rockangel160, Sagesther, shasta1596, SkywardShadow, tohruhonda10, Zith

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE : REJECTION**

Rin sat alone in the living room of her and Haru's house, she was curled up with her sketchpad and a box of expensive colored pencils...or at least she was as curled as her lump allowed her to be. Resting her head on the window she listened to the sound of Haru's demented singing. Hatori had told her that the drug should lose its effect after a week but that only meant that she'd have to listen to this for a few more days. She was not looking forward to that.

All of a sudden she heard a knock from the door and her eyes lit up, who the hell could that be? Momiji had a key to this house and she didn't know who else would visit..unless it was Kagura or that stupid cat, not to mention Yuki who kept popping by to see how Haru was that day. Opening the door she frowned noticing the other pregnant girl there, she had half a mind to slam the door in her face or to attack her but she just looked...pathetic at that moment.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" she growled suppressing a lot of her anger, "Why aren't you somewhere else like with your precious Kyon and leave Haru, Momiji and me alone. We don't need anymore drama in our lives miss perfect Honda."

"Isuzu-san," the girl shivered teary eyed, "Please don't be angry at me...everyone seems so angry at me and ever since I stopped eating with Shigure-san I haven't been able to remember these last few months very well. I'm really really sorry for everything but umm...Momiji-kun, he told me to come to him when I didn't want to be alone."

"Yeah well," the twenty year old shrugged, "He didn't tell me squat about you coming over so how do I know that this isn't another trick or a way to hurt me and Haru or even Momiji. Momiji's too good for you right now, you know that?"

Tohru sniffed as she looked down at the floor, "Isuzu-san I really really don't understand why everyone seems to be so angry at me, I know that Momiji-kun has changed a lot but that...that's only partially my fault. I mean, if I hadn't slept with him then he...he wouldn't have had to change or...Akito wouldn't have made him change so drastically. I just wanted to see him."

The taller girl sighed as she pressed her back against the wall, "You understand that I don't want you here right? Still if that's what Momiji wants, argh...I guess I'll have to let you so sit on that couch and don't you dare touch my sketchbook."

"Ah," the brunette nodded before going and sitting on the couch patiently, she looked up at the room around her, it was pretty neat even though it was Isuzu--no that was wrong to think, plus Hatsuharu-san and Momiji-kun lived here as well so they might be a neat freak, especially Momiji-kun. She smiled softly as her eyes were drawn to a picture of Haru with Yuki and then Haru with Momiji and Haru with Kyo. There were so many of him and Rin as well.

"So," the horse sighed as she leaned against the wall with folded arms, "You want something to drink or...there's some left overs from Choppya in the fridge if you'd prefer."

"Oh..." Tohru spoke suddenly, "No, no I'm alright Isuzu-san but I was wondering umm, if it's not too much of a problem, could you tell me why Sohma-kun is so mad at me? He won't let me call him Yuki-kun anymore and...and he almost slammed the door on my face, I think he would have if Ayame-san didn't tell me to leave him alone."

"Yeah," Rin snorted, "I don't much blame him for being mad as hell at you. Good thing that he didn't attack you, I woulda done but as Haru says he's too nice for that or some shit. He pretty much hates you after what you did to him and it's kinda well deserved."

"But," tears approached the brunette's eyes and she clumsily wiped them away with the back of her hand, "I...I really didn't do anything Isuzu-san. I mean, I...I can't remember what I did but it can't have been bad enough to make him hate me. Oh, I...did I ruin his homework or...or maybe I made it look like he was cheating on his exam, I'd hate for Sohma-kun to get into trouble because of me." Shaking she lifted her head and put a trembling hand in front of her mouth, "I...I didn't trample his base right? I'd hate to do that because I know how hard Sohma-kun works on that and...and that would just be really cruel but, but the way he was looking at me."

**Flashback to the day before**

Tohru stared down nervously at what she had been told was Ayame's apartment, it was right over his shop as well. In her hands she had a bag with some mochi and homemade cookies in there. Momiji had told her that if she waited a while then she just might be able to get Yuki-kun to be her friend again and, although she had no idea as to why the two of them weren't friends anymore, she was going to try; and as mum said, putting it off would just make things worse.

With a strong smile she knocked on the door and waited patiently, her mind for the past few weeks had been incredibly cloudy but...but Yuki-kun had forgiven her before right? Hopefully she hadn't done something awful like insult a photograph of him in the traditional New Years outfit or...or laughed at him when he was trying to be serious. Those were terrible things and perhaps if Yuki-kun didn't want to talk to her because of them it would serve her right.

After a few minutes she was startled to see that it was of course Yuki-kun who answered the door but he was no longer smiling happily, he was...zombified! He moved awkwardly, his head bowed and his self confidence reaching the absolute lowest it had been for a long time. From just reading his expression Tohru understood that he felt betrayed but from what. Her eyes widened, his asthma! Did she not help him during one of his asthma attacks, that would have been heartless.

"Oh Yuki-kun!" she tried to smile in order to brighten up the situation and then caught his glare, he was glaring at her!? But she had never seen Yuki-kun look at her that way before. "Good morning, I was worried about where you were doing and once I noticed that y--"

"What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed at her, attempting to hold back his pain as if he couldn't stand to seem weak in front of her. "No one wants you here anymore."

"Ah but I..." she whispered, her heart beating in her chest, "I didn't want to worry Yuki-kun by--"

"Don't call me that, don't you dare call me that onigiri-girl..." he looked up at her in a cold manner, it really did look like he wanted to hurt her, to strangle her or something to that manner. "I'm gonna say this slowly because I know how stupid you are...leave...me...the...hell...alone...you...bitch."

Tohru shivered as she dropped the bag she had made for him, tears in her eyes over not expecting him to say something so harsh. She really must have hurt him a lot for him to be this angry at her but she really really didn't understand what she had done which was so wrong. "Yuki-kun you...please don't say such cold things to me...please don't, I really don't think that I deserve it and Yuki-kun sounding this way upsets me."

"Oh," the rat continued in a mocking voice, "I really did upset little miss moldy onigiri's feelings, I'm so sorry," he added sarcastically, "Maybe you should run to your boyfriend and bow down to him. Oh, he's not cursed, is that what you were going to say again. You really do disgust me."

"Yu-Yuki-kun has no right to sound this way!" Tohru attempted to defend herself, she feared how cold and depressed Yuki-kun had become and something within her was telling her that this was her fault. It wasn't her fault and she didn't deserve for him to act this way right? No, it...the way Yuki-kun was acting, he didn't truly feel this way, it was all a game that someone had set up. "You have no right!"

"I guess so," he laughed bitterly, "But you really do have some guts miss "too good to be true", if I could I would beat you up right now but I've always been told that I'm not good enough so why don't I believe it yet. Sadly I was always brought up to not attack a pregnant woman no matter how evil she was. Hurting another just because they hurt you first, extremely immature isn't it?"

"But, Yuki-kun knows that I would never hurt him at all. I really do like Yu--" she froze seeing him shake violently as if he was just about to explode. It was the type of shaking that she hadn't seen from anyone but Akito-san and maybe Kyo-kun or Hatsuharu-san when they were very very angry.

"Stop calling me that, it makes it sound like we're familiar, like we trust each other Miss. Moldy Onigiri. Listen I'll make this simple for you, I never ever ever want to see you or anything that reminds me of you again. So scamper home you pathetic orphan and lea--"

"Yuki!" Ayame sang in the background as he came towards the door, "Otouto-kun aren't you going to invite our guest in, 'Tori's still staying here for a couple of days but there's plenty of tea and biscuits for all."

"Ah Ayame-san!" Tohru spoke instantly, she needed to keep herself from crying and try to look happy in front of Ayame-san if only to bring some sense of peace to the situation. However, as the snake neared her, he put his arms around Yuki to give him some strength and frowned. He did not want this girl anywhere near his younger brother. Yuki had already worked so hard to perfect a mask for tomorrow, all that work shouldn't go to waste.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked eyeing her suspiciously and Tohru felt her gut sink in, why was everyone so cruel to her, it was as if no one trusted her at all anymore.

"Ah I...I just wanted to see So--" she began as Aya began to twitch, he was half glaring at her now.

"Why don't you just leave Miss Honda, leave my beautiful baby brother alone will you? I won't forgive you if you don't, I think it's highly unlikely that the heavens will allow me to ever forgive you for such cruel, heartless behavior but if you don't leave him alone why you'll be adding insult to injury."

"Ah," Tohru quickly spoke up, "Is it his bronchial tubes. Oh Sohma-kun I am soo soo sorry if I hurt you there, I...I know that's your weak spot so maybe..."

"Leave..." the snake growled at her, he pushed past Yuki, which was easy since he was emotionally drained and managed to get to the other side of the door, closing it behind him. "This is MY property Miss Honda and if you don't leave I'll simply have to call the authorities and inform them to take you away. I don't want you near my store, my apartment and especially Yuki...do you understand me?"

Tohru flinched, she had never before heard Aya-san to be so serious when speaking to her, she didn't deserve this right? She couldn't have done something this horrible to anyone but why were they just...being so incredibly cruel to her. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair at all. At least it didn't feel very fair to her.

"I...I see," she nodded not even stopping herself from crying at that point, "I'm so so sorry Ayame-san for anything I've done wrong but if that's what you really want then I will leave. But please give these to Sohma-kun," she whispered passing forward the bag but Ayame didn't take it. Instead he went back inside and locked the door without another word.

**Back at the current time**

Tohru shivered as she looked down at her cupped hands, "I really, really would like to make it up to Sohma-kun but I...I don't know what I did wrong so I...I really would seem like an idiot if I didn't do enough. I...I've really been out of it for a while Isuzu-san but if you know anything about how Yuki-kun feels or what I did then please..."

"You forced him to transform," Rin whispered bitterly, "In front of everyone at your high school," at this point the riceball's eyes had grown wider than they had ever been before and she started to turn pale. "He had to change schools, see a lot of people lose their memories of him and this was all caused by you. Although it might seem unfair to you all the crap that he's doing, I think anyone woulda done the same."

"But...but I couldn't have done that to him, no I would never do that to Yuki-kun, I know that all of the Sohma family have the fear of being discovered, well all of the Zodiac so I would never. I don't believe that I could ever have done that to someone I care so much for. Yuki-kun has been there for me so much, I would never do something so insensitive.

"Tell yourself that all you want, doesn't make it true," she shrugged before hearing the keys in the lock, "Looks like your savior came back."

"Ah, Momiji-kun," Tohru chirped feeling excited once again. She wanted to talk to him because he was one of the only Sohma's who could handle being around her, even Kisa was scared of her now. All she had was Momiji, Shigure, Hatori, Ritsu, and perhaps Kureno who treated her kindly.

"Tohru!" the bunny's face brightened, "What are you doing here? You didn't eat with Shigure-san did you?" he tilted his head to the side as he noticed the mochi she had brought. "Wow, is that for me! Yay!"

"Ah," the girl took a look at the mochi she had originally purchased for Yuki, "Yes...well umm, it's for Isuzu-san and Hatsuharu-san as well if they'd like some."

"Haru's ill right now but thank you so much Tohru!" he laughed, opening the box and putting one in his mouth. "It's delicious!" To this Rin sighed, how come Momiji still could care about her this much?

**Question: Did I make Yuki too harsh or did it seem to fit?**


	73. Chapter Thirty :: Kyo's Death

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Fruits Basket

**THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**

95Elizabeth, kouga's older woman, Lily Lorelei, Mii-chan loves youu, Raion, Rinny87, rockangel160, Sagesther, SkywardShadow, Trees are Green****

THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE RECENTLY FAVORITED THIS FIC

alphabeticalescape, animeandmangagirl12, Edward Cullen Lover 101, Hikarutsuretetaiyou, Kura Neko the Black Cat, SSJ5Gokurulez, Tina senpai, Trees are Green, ****

THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE RECENTLY PUT THIS FIC ONTO ALERT  
animeandmangagirl12, HinamoriSenna, LittleSprrow34, lovetorchwood, Paradoxal Ambiguity, shasta1596, Skygaze, sugar230, tohruhonda10, Trees are Green,

**  
CHAPTER THIRTY : KYO'S DEATH**

Kazuma Sohma returned back to the house after wheeling himself around outside, he missed those days when he would carelessly walk down the road to look at something simple yet meaningful. A butterfly or the sakura petals perhaps. Now, walks were a lot less fun since there was the knowledge that he may never be able to enjoy those times again. However, the one thing that hurt the most was now, he was never going to train Kyo long enough so his son could beat him. In this he had failed in his teachings.

As he managed to get to the Sohma main house, he didn't exactly know the reason he was going there, something about his grandfather's old room was calling out to him. As if it were Kyo's time and no matter how much he wanted to declare that it wasn't, the truth was that it made sense. With another look back he noticed Hatori pacing the road, not appearing quite like himself. Okay, he didn't look like himself at all, in fact he appeared rather...flustered.

"Is something wrong?" the disabled forty-one year old asked, wheeling himself over to the doctor. The younger man was obviously taken aback at being seen to be unprofessional. "Hatori"

"Ah," the doctor blinked, attempting to form that disciplined expression on his face, "Kazuma-san, of course I was just thinking..." he wiped a hand over his forehead, he was breaking, just like the majority of the family. He was silently breaking and this level of depression hadn't been in view for quite a while. "No..." he denied simply, in a way only Hatori Sohma could, "There really is no problem at all. In fact there's something that I need to discuss with you concerning Kyo."

That did not sound good and the former martial arts sensei could only nod in response, Hatori was trying to do his job here no matter how ill, and admittedly nervous, he might have been. It was wrong for someone to take his pride from him. This man had to spend years upon years at Akito's beck and call. He needed all the help he could get.

"Are you talking about Kyo getting locked up?" the older man inquired. Hatori instead shook his head, that wasn't the reason to it and what he was doing might have been going against Akito. "Then...about the emergence of the cat demon, Hatori are you sure that you're alright?"

"Kyo," the seahorse replied in his usual monotone, "Is going to die, there's...something that the Zodiac can feel, well only certain members but he is going to die quite soon, I felt it best that you heard that information coming from me instead of Akito."

The dojo owner's face fell, his eyes growing duller at the arrival of this news but all he could say was two words, "When?" "How?" This was his son, if there was any way that he could stop it he would, Kyo couldn't die just like that. In his heart, Kazuma Sohma relied on his son's energetic nature to pull himself through the horrid days of disability. Without Kyo...the world would be a much sadder place.

"I have yet to discover how soon his departure..." the dragon began but this sentence drove the father's emotions past breaking point. The way that Hatori Sohma had said that was shameless and cold hearted.

"He's not a game Hatori," Kazuma shivered, tears pricking his eyes, his son couldn't just leave him like that and the way that Hatori was talking about it drove out any ideas of him getting hurt in a road accident, or accidentally having something fall upon him. In addition natural disasters such as floods and earthquakes were out of the question as well. That meant either disease, murder or suicide. "He won't depart as he did a couple of months ago, I want to know the details of his death. As his fath--"

"But you're not his father are you?" the seahorse countered back.

"In all serious matters I am his father," Kazuma growled, feeling the need to defend his role with Kyo as adopted father, sure he wasn't the kid's biological dad but he had raised him and he was the closest thing to a father that the cat had. "I feel like his father Hatori and if there's anything I can do to stop this, to help him, to know what will happen to him then I will take that chance. Kyo is MY child."

Hatori took a deep breath in, "After going over the data from all the pregnancy exams that Tohru and Isuzu have taken, it was easy to see that what I felt was correct. One of the children is to be born as the new cat, the cells are all dictating that, when I came to this conclusion before I thought that giving the child blood cells that had been collected from Kyo's childhood would have been enough. With that the girl would have had cat DNA but would not actually affect Kyo. Theoretically two cats were meant to coexist."

Kazuma nodded, things were going pretty simple, well not exactly simple but easy to follow, from here; still, something must have happened to that blood from the way Hatori was directing the conversation. "What happened to the blood?" he finally asked.

"Akito, used it on Momiji instead. It was Momiji who slept with Tohru that night but," he looked to Kazuma once more to make sure, "given from your expression you already knew that part. I had started to think whether a simple second transfusion would work but the blood is at too high a stage maturely, it wouldn't work with a baby. Next I started to think about forced miscarriage or late abortion but the cat demon has already picked up that this child is calling out to it and with a fresh body then what--"

"Use is my son's!?" Kazuma questioned quite horrified at this, "Kyo is a person Hatori, he may be possessed by the cat demon and turn into the true form of the cat but he is still a person. Haven't other members of the Zodiac family broken free from their Zodiac, is there a way that we can force the cat demon to tear from Kyo like that?"

"The cat demon is apparently fixed into Kyo due to the blood stream, until he manages to devour a lot of Kyo's body he won't be done. Within the next few weeks I expect that Kyo's emotions, memories, abilities and personality will dissolve and that the cat demon will change until he is Kyo. In this the cat demon is becoming more human but Kyo..."

Kazuma stared down at his fist at that moment, the last few lines of what Hatori had just said running through him. He was going to lose all parts of his son before he died, Kyo wouldn't die knowing him and he quite probably wouldn't know him in the afterlife either. It was just extremely sad and all of this because of some retarded embryo who was calling out to be the next cat demon. After a while he found the strength to ask, "Is it Tohru's child?"

The doctor simply shook his head, taking another breath out, "I ask that you do not tell anyone what I just revealed to you, if Isuzu or Hatsuharu knew that, especially Hatsuharu knew that it was because of his daughter that Kyo's life was being cut short I don't think that the child would live any longer and he'd probably kill himself. Right now it doesn't make any difference whether Rinoa Sohma lives or dies, the cat is preparing to leave Kyo."

"...and Kyo will die at that point?" the forty year old shivered, brushing back any loose tears, it wasn't like him to cry but this was his son he was talking about. His own son and what would happen to him during the next couple of months.

"He will either die or become a vegetable for life, there's no way for him to operate once the cat demon has stolen everything from him. Rinoa Sohma in this way, will be possessed by much more than the prior cat demon but by Kyo as well. As if Kyo were her third parent."

Kazuma nodded slowly, pathetically he wished that it would be the former option, as a dad he didn't think he could bear seeing the strong, energetic yet shy Kyo Sohma being...a shell. "It's strange," he laughed coldly, finding himself to break inside, "How out of everyone in the family, one of the people who is trying to help Kyo the most is one of the two that killed him."

"Hatsuharu knows nothing of this himself, I hope that it remains that way," the doctor commented in a firm voice, "And I hope that your opinion and treatment towards him will remain as it has been, Hatsuharu is just like any other father, happily awaiting the arrival of a baby he had by a chance night with his long time girlfriend."

"Yeah..." Kazuma shrugged, "As long as you help Kyo all you can before it has to happen, I'll keep my mouth shut about what you've just said. I don't think Kyo should know about this at all, he's got too much to be worried about right now. So, until it happens, I'll take care of him, no matter what state he's in but I don't think I could honestly forget that you knew all of this and found no way to stop it from happening."

"There is no way to..." the doctor impatiently spoke up but regretted it immediately afterwards, this was a father who had just been told that his son would either die or become a vegetable for life. Nothing he said in this situation could make anything better. "Okay, I agree to that," were his final words as the man wheeled himself away.

As he got further and further from the main house, Kazuma Sohma felt the urge grow stronger and stronger to get angry or to feel depressed. Kyo hadn't even turned nineteen yet, he was still an eighteen year old with his future mapped out and under scrutiny by a doctor.

"Shishou?" he heard a confused adolescent ask from behind him and turned back to see Hiro coming back with Kisa. School must have ended just a little while ago and the two usually were together. "What are you doing all the way out here? You didn't get directions from Haru-nii did you? He really is an idiot who doesn't know where he's going, a lot of the time it's really childish and fricken annoying, especially if he can't find the bathroom when he wants to take a--"

"It's so umm...nice to see you again Kazuma-dono-san," Kisa smiled kindly, bowing over in greeting. "I heard about your legs and I umm...I hope you can use them soon. Kyo-nii would be happy to see you getting better, I often think that...oh...I'm overstepping my...oh I'm so sorry." She closed her eyes noticing Kazuma's far away gaze, "I mean I...I re-really hope that you'll be able to walk soon."

"No kidding," Hiro shrugged, "It's not like shishou really likes to wheel himself around in one of those things and I mean, isn't Kyo just a little too self involved. I mean kinda shitty behavior not wheeling your own father around, what if shishou was to roll in front of a bus or something?"

"Don't worry," the man tried to offer up a smile although it did seem rather strained, "I don't believe that it would be such a great idea to roll myself into any roads and I've quite gotten the hang of this chair, unfortunately there is no button that can make me spin around in a circle. I wonder if you could make one," he attempted to joke as Kisa giggled.

"That...that might be pretty fun," she commented, tucking her hair behind her ears, "I...I...umm, sorry if that sounded rude or anything. I didn't mean to say that disabilities were fun...I-I.."

"Forget it," the ram sighed, "He was making a joke anyway but what kinda stupid button would that be. I mean what the hell would you do if it got stuck on that, fall over and then there'd be a load of people just spinning around in circles like mental patients or a bunch of them getting hurt 'cause they fell off. A wheelchair isn't a game, doy anyone knows that."

There was another pause as Hiro walked to the back of Kazuma's chair, "Guess since that cat isn't here then I'm gonna push you shishou unless you really think that you can manage to go in a straight line."

"I can go by myself," Kazuma nodded as he made his way back to the dojo. Once they were alone, Hiro smiled starting to laugh himself.

"Yeah, what kinda idiot would make a stupid button like that?"

**At the Main House**

"And what?" Akito spoke slowly staring at the piece of furniture that her loyal dog had brought to her, "Is that, it looks...sticky." She pointed a finger out to the leather swivel chair in front of them and then brought her attention to the configuration of elastic bands and paper clips near the bottom. Shigure had told her that this was a fun opportunity that the goddess could not miss out on. To her though it didn't look fun at all, in fact it looked rather revolting.

"See," the novelist attempted to demonstrate, pressing his bottom onto the hot leather of the computer chair, "All of these elastic bands take the form of wires and, with this," he told her picking up an old fashioned joystick for a computer. The type that was at the bottom of the market when you were looking around for some way to properly enjoy Tomb Raider. With one press upon the top red button the chair started to move very slowly but the dog was going in circles.

Akito glared at him, one question coming from her mouth

"Why the hell did you make such a stupid button you idiot!?"

**Hey, hope that you enjoyed that?**

**Did anyone else play Tomb Raider when it came out, I did but I could never really pass the first level with the cheetah. I think I was seven at the time and I can tell you getting to that level was impressive for a seven year old XD. Since I'm eighteen right now, but nearly nineteen it musta come out 12 years ago. 0.0 really really odd game. **


	74. Chapter Thirty One:: Confessing

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS CHAPTER THIRTY**

kouga's older woman, LilyRedHead, raion, Rinny87, rockangel160, Sagesther, Skyward Shadow, Trees are Green

**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE : CONFESSING**

**...Four Days Later...**

Kyo kicked off his shoes at the entrance to the dojo and then gestured to his younger cousin to do the same. Haru had agreed to come here to talk about how the orange haired boy felt and was the only person to do so. "Make sure to..." coming up the steps he blinked at the very awkward sight. His dad...was drunk. Kyo blinked, he knew that over the past few days Kazuma had really taken a turn and was acting more depressed, less enthusiastic and more dismissive of everything but drinking? He smelled the air getting uncomfortable at the scent of a cigarette and saw about eight of them in an ash tray, from when had Kazuma Sohma smoked heavily?

"Dad?" the tan teenager asked weakly just staring at his once strong, sensible teacher, "You...are you...okay?"

"We're outta sakekeke" Kazuma started laughing to himself over nothing in particular, after hearing those words from Hatori he hadn't been able to recover. "Hey, Kyo...aww Kyo, you're home...welcome home Kyo Kyo, daddy's so happy to see you but...but no, no Kazuma Sohma isn't..."

Kyo knelt down next to his father and rubbed his back, what had happened to this man? He knew that lately he had been out of it but was he too much out of it to see his shishou change so drastically. "Where's Kunimitsu?" he asked calmly.

"Here," Haru spoke up as he entered the room with a jug of water and a cup, "Take something to drink okay," he suggested before seeing Kazuma glaring at him and felt himself quite self conscious, the way that the man was staring at him was as if he was a monster. "Did...did I do something wrong, Rin said that I've been out of it for a while but apparently I've jus--"

Kazuma managed to look up from his chair before pulling on Haru's shirt and bringing the ox closer to him. "You are one of the worst martial artists I've ever met...I can't believe I spent so much time training a monster like you..."

"Ah, dad?" Kyo tried to pry the men apart from one another, not sure what to make of this, "What are you...god damnit, what did you do?" he questioned Haru before noticing the shock and loss of confidence on his face.

"Shi-han?" the younger boy blinked, Kazuma brought him in a little more, his grip tightening and the ox choked. "Ka—Sh--Sh--Shi--ha-ha-han"

"STOP IT!!" Kyo snapped pulling Haru away from his father, "Dad, what are you? What is this? What the hell is going on..."

"He..." Kazuma whispered harshly, "He is a murderer. He doesn't deserve to live anymore be--"

"What happened when I went black?" Haru asked rubbing his neck, "Or was it something else like my episodes, I did something? Shi-han I'm sorry." The look on his face was so innocent but the forty year old wouldn't forgive so easily, this man was the cause of his son's "illness".

"You..." the grey haired man laughed before taking a bottle from his hand and tossing it at Haru cutting him in the forehead, after that two more bottles were thrown, one hit Hatsuharu on the knee and the other on the cheek near his bad eye. As the younger boy started to bleed Kyo took a step towards his father, why was he doing all of this? Was there a reason behind it or was...no, there had to be a reason but what?

"Dad! Stop it!! Tell me what he's done or at least tell him!!" the cat attempted to plead, "Dad, he's trying to help me...Haru is pretty much the only one who can underst--"

Kazuma laughed, cutting Kyo short, "He killed you, he's going to kill you anyway. Your death has already been secured Kyo? Isn't that funny and it's all his fault!!"

Kyo blinked, his eyes widening, it was said that when you were drunk you were at your most truthful but this had to be a joke. Hatsuharu would be one of the least likely Sohma's to kill someone, fatally wound them perhaps but not cold blooded murder and especially him. "Wh—What?" he asked weakly looking between the two men.

"I..." Haru asked starting to shake, "No...I, I wouldn't...I couldn't..."

"I can't tell you that much about it because the precious doctor doesn't want his magical information stolen," Kazuma commented, lighting up again. The smoke now filled the room, somewhat suffocating the two non smokers. "All I know is it's because of him that the cat demon is affecting my Kyon-Kyon."

Kyo shivered, his dad had never spoken about him that way, was he really so important to him but he took a look back at Haru. "It's..."

"I don't know anything alright!?" Haru yelled looking down, "I know that there was something that was forcing the cat demon to come out, that's all I know!! Until now that was all I knew, that your cat demon was more visible when your emotions were stronger!"

"According to Shigure-kun you've been awfully close to my Kyo lately," Kazuma growled, glaring heavily at Haru, "It seems that you must have been planning my son's downfall!"

"No..." Haru whispered looking down, "I...I've only been to Akito because she calls me, I try to understand her...it's worth giving anyone a chance. You would have done that too Shi-han...at least I thought you would have."

"So now you think you're better than me!!" Kazuma asked starting to throw things around again, he threw a few more things at Haru, who quickly sheltered himself before they could hit him. "Apologize you bastard!! Apologize to my son for ending his life!!"

"I would never hurt Kyo-kun!!" Haru yelled trying to make sure he didn't step into an episode, it was so hard but he felt he needed to understand. If it was his fault then maybe he could find some way to fix it, to make things right again and to let Kyo live. Wasn't Kyo's life the most important thing he had to think about right now?

"Hey, wait dad...I don't think that Haru's saying he's better than you, I think you're just a little drunk now, just calm down alright? We can all talk about this sensibly, plus who the hell said that it's a one hundred percent thing, yeah I know I'm going to die sometime but what idiot claimed that it was soon. I'll die when I'm good and ready for it."

Kyo moved over to Haru and then watched as the ox broke, starting to cry like a baby and without knowing anything else to do, the cat rocked him. Whilst this was happening, Kazuma Sohma took the chance to talk to his son about what Hatori had told him before and that left the cat horrified yet he still managed to take care of Haru.

"So..." Kazuma asked at the end of his story, "You blame him too right?"

"Dad," Kyo sobbed, it was hard for him to cry but this story, it was quite upsetting if anything, "No...it's not Haru's fault, he doesn't know about this but...but there has to be a way. Hatori can't know everything can he? Maybe if I get myself locked up then we can stop this, I don't know how but it's closer to god and the cat wouldn't want to leave God's side right?"

"I do think that Hatori is right though, there isn't a way that I can save you...I failed you..." he sobbed as Kyo took another look to Haru and saw that he was asleep so wandered over to Kazuma. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he shivered quite violently...

"No dad, you didn't fail me but...I just, don't want to die. Not yet, not in that way..." with that Kazuma pulled his son into his arms and both broke down crying.

**Hmm, that chapter was pretty short and I'm not that fond of it but I really felt the need to write something tonight. Anyway please review.**

**Next update: Thursday**


	75. Chapter Thirty Two :: Blank

**Author Note: **

There are several reasons for this chapter

1) I wanted to try using Haru's POV again since he really is my favorite character but Yuki is extremely close, sometimes I even like Yuki-kun more.

2) I wanted to try a time jump where at the beginning people may not understand what has happened but at the end they somewhat know  
3) I wanted to use a flashback since I love writing about the Sohma family's childhood

4) I wanted to write more about my favorite couple

So because I'm done with all of that

Here's Chapter Thirty Two!!

**THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS CHAPTER THIRTY ONE**

95Elizabeth, kouga's older woman, Lily Lorelei, loritakitochan, Mii-chan loves youu, raion, rockangel160, Sagesther, SkywardShadow, Trees are Green

**CHAPTER THIRTY TWO : BLANK**

I stare at this room, white...in a way I think it's mocking me, either that or there are secret messages telling me that I should become less angry and turn whiter myself. I wonder if that's possible. Thing is, I've been here for two weeks now and I still have yet to see anyone but Akito, I don't quite know if anyone else knows that I'm here or if they'd even care. Would my pregnant girlfriend come to see me even though she needs to take care of my daughter? Would a blonde German boy come when the girl who he loves needs someone around her? Would my first love, the grey haired prince come when he could be with his boyfriend...and...Would my troubled cousin come when he has his own demons to confront?

I'm old enough to understand that this is what my mother wants for me, these padded rooms and white clothes, to know that I'm a patient somewhere. Supposedly it's good for me. Bullshit! Here I am losing my mind just like those in Harry Potter who have been sentenced to Azkaban and it feels so close that I'm starting to believe that I read an incredible fanfic only a few days ago. Crazy isn't it? Yet, isn't that why we're all here...all of us who are here anyway...

because we are crazy.

I wonder what people are making of my disappearance, whether they even care that I'm gone or maybe they don't realize. They don't realize that I don't feel as if I'm in hell. I don't belong here but who will listen to a sick mental patient who flips out when put under hypnosis. I only agreed to that damn treatment to shut them up.

This place has such a stupid name anyway: "Akira's Resting Institution". Big surprise, the name doesn't make any sense maybe ward? Mental Institution? Nut House? Insane Asylum? Stupid! Stupid! It's all so stupid!! I don't really remember much like what sent me to see Akito in the first place and what she said when she forced me in here. It's not as if I blurted to the whole world that she was a girl, at least I hope I didn't but you never know what you say under hypnosis.

Apparently there's supposed to be time for you to leave your room, to go outside for a walk, to sit inside and play games or read the newspaper. Hell no! I'm honestly a little scared of these people, some of them are delusional and think they're someone important. Others talk to themselves and state that they'd spread seeds on all of their designs because their grandfather told them to. I wonder what they think of me.

At home I felt safe, I had Rin beside me and Momiji. I can always feel happy when I see Rin give me a chance, this must be what true love is. Sure we're not the perfect couple and we don't sing and dance together. We're not even married yet! Still, I feel safe and secure when she's holding my hand, protected by her love. Is she worried about me, worried about seeing where I am? Why should she, with me out of the picture she could get someone better, someone who fit her ideal world more. I'm sorry that I ruined her dreams, that's stupid...it's so stupid of me.

I close my eyes, my arms circled around my knees and rest my head on the wall. _Please find your dream man Rin, please fall in love with him and be happy with him. I'll have to kill anyone who won't make you happy. _An image pops into my head, somewhat grainy and depressing. It's as if I'm staring at a family portrait but one that hasn't been taken yet. There's Isuzu, her long hair is back and she's wearing a beautiful dress with a four year old girl in her arms. The girl is beautiful, her porcelain skin and her brown eyes, her long black hair. Just like her mother without a trace of me there.

Next to her is a guy, thinner than I am and surprisingly taller too...Rin's dream guy probably. His green eyes are piercing and you can see both of them properly, not like my one with the slit down the middle of it. He has strong legs and no problems walking. He's wearing a Beck t-shirt and skinny black jeans with a leather jacket and his black hair is properly spiked. Not like mine at all...no more soft, snow white hair for Isuzu. I should have known that it was too weird for her. I feel like an idiot for not realizing that she can see my faults as well as I can. This man is better for her but I swear, Chihiro, Satoshi or whatever your name is, if she ever cries and I ever get out of here I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!

My vision continues and I can see the three of them holding hands in a line, Rinoa in the middle of course and Rin with this new guy. I want to call her my Rin but that would be possessive and rude, she's not mine, she's independent and has her own life but...I still want to keep her. Within a moment she's laughing at something this man has said giggling. How come I could never make Rin giggle, I always thought I could crack a joke, I probably can't...all she might give me are pity laughs. She speaks again and I can't hear her, I can't hear her perfect voice any longer. Perhaps I was never meant to hear it.

She leans in towards him, studying his perfect features and...kisses him so passionately that I want to throw up.

What is this guy anyway? A singer, you did like listen to music Rin or maybe he's an artist like you. I hang my head, I should have learned to draw better, my artistic ability is at the level of a middle school student. I mean I can do some graffiti, a couple of 3D art projects but sketching was never my fortee. Or maybe he's something else entirely, a doctor, a lawyer, a high ranking police officer.

Surely any woman would like to say, "Oh, my husband is part of the police force" rather than, "My husband owns his own restaurant."

Taking another look at this make believe picture I realize just how young he looks, a college student? Probably Tokyo U...somewhere I, a guy who wants to attend a culinary school, would never get into. It must be so much more interesting to talk to him, "so that's what the Rococo period was all about?", "I love modern art", "Do you think we could sketch together sometime?" is much better than, "So you've really been practicing making sushi?", "This jelly is so delicious", "How did you even get your vegetables like this?"

Too bad that that's never going to happen for me, I'm never going to be able to get out of this hell hole am I? I mean, the only way of getting out is if someone twenty or over signs the papers and agrees that they'll take care of me. Rin's twenty and Kagura...Kagura's twenty one so surely, Hatori, Ayame, Shigure, Kureno or Ritsu could do it as well but what's the point in waiting for someone...don't I belong in here?

I close my eyes and rest my head against the wall, it seems that whenever I dream about her it ends up being a good dream, I wonder whether she feels this way. Whether she really does love me as much as I hope or whether I'm just delusional. You know, when I was little I used to measure myself in relation to her, I was only good enough to tell her I loved her if I was taller than her, only able to protect her if I was stronger or braver than her. Such a little kid desire but I know exactly what that feeling was, I would have done anything for her, I still will because that's how much I love her.

**Flashback**

The nine year old child looked down at the bag he was carrying, most boys would have felt silly to be carrying a black and pink bag but this was White Day and he had prepared his bag with his whole heart. The first thing he had found was a small black horse, hopefully Isuzu would like it a lot, he also had some mochi, some jelly and some chocolates. He wanted to see how face when he gave them to her but...

He nervously put a hand to his arm remembering that he came here for a purpose. He wanted her to have these for white day, sure she hadn't gotten him a Valentines Day present but did that matter? He hadn't told her it was Valentines and that he wanted something, still she didn't say anything to him.

His attention was brought to a girl who was just entering the Sohma estate, she looked sad with her long black hair but seemed to perk up when she noticed Haru standing there. "Rin, do...you like White Day?" he asked softly, trying his very best to lead into the part where he gave her the bag.

The girl shook her head, "'Gure-nii was making jokes about it, about how I'd never get a present. I don't care anyway I don't even know when White Day is or who would give me a present."

"Ah..." Haru froze looking down at his bag, "Rin-chan if...if someone did get you a Whi-Whi--"

"Who would give me one of those?" the eleven year old sighed, "I don't want one."

Haru froze and dropped his bag, he blinked at her getting extremely scared that he wasn't wanted but continued to walk with her. She looked back, her eyes getting wider when she noticed the present for another girl. He had bought something for someone and...

"Haru," she nudged him taking his hand and pointed back at the bag, "You dropped--"

The young boy blushed as he walked over and gave it to her, "Rin, I know you don't like White Day but here...hopefully you still like it and me."

Rin's mouth dropped as she looked inside and tears came into her eyes, she couldn't do anything but hug the young boy and after a while she spoke again. "Haru, thank you...thank you so much."


	76. Chapter Thirty Three :: Stolen

**Author Note: **Sorry I haven't replied to any of the reviews, I have a lot of tests next week and really have to study for them but thank you so much for reviewing

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS CHAPTER THIRTY TWO**

95Elizabeth, Lily Lorelei, KonohaLotus, kouga's older woman, raion, rockangel160, Sagesther, SkywardShadow, toshirogurl

**CHAPTER THIRTY THREE : STOLEN**

The door to the cat's room was opened with a creak as the scared, pregnant girl sat there. She had broken into this house again and in turn was having the same punishment as before. Almost like a little girl who never learned her lesson but then she would do anything for him, even endure the same torture over and over again. Blinking she met the gaze of an older woman, she was at least seventy years old and the girl curled herself tighter into her ball. Why was this woman just staring at her!? Why wouldn't she leave!?

"I see," the woman spoke slowly, her breath catching the air like hooks upon murky water and the girl shivered again. Was this the person who had done it! "So you really are pregnant with your own monster, a Zodiac cross breed...quite ugly." The woman sneered as the girl shook, her short black strands of hair hitting her knees. Where was he? It wasn't like him to leave for so long like this, even when he was going through that deep depression and had abruptly gone to see Kyo he had told her.

All that she knew was that Kazuma had said something that had confused him and he needed to find out an answer to why his martial arts teacher had told him that. That was over two weeks ago and she had been sitting in here for only slightly less than that time. The first couple of days she had hoped he had gotten himself lost or was staying at Shigure's or Ayame's. On the fourth day of his disappearance, what Momiji liked to call the search teams had gone out in an attempt to look over Japan for him.

She had come here and whilst rummaging through various papers she could find had passed out and had been in this prison ever since. Glaring at the woman she bit her tongue, yelling would use too much energy and Rinoa relied on her. "Why are you here? Has someone found him yet?"

"Found your big, strong, smart ox...hah, who would want to?" the woman sneered as Rin gripped to herself again, better to try and find out rather than let the silence dominate. "The only Zodiac monster with any importance, any reason for existence is my grandson and even he isn't worth very much."

"Your grandson is part of the Zodiac?" the horse let slip before pressing her back against the wall, was that true. Was this woman a grandmother and to someone within the stupid Zodiac.

"The only one with any merit and that was shaped into him, even though you and the rest of your vulturous kind are feeding off of him, he is not the greatest of monsters despite his disgusting mutated form. He might be the only one with any intelligence even, doctor Sohma...I doubt that he's qualified enough but what can a monster do?" At this the woman put down her bag and got a needle out as well as some herbs, leaves and a couple of weird liquids. What was this person, a witch?

"I have nothing to do with that stupid doctor so shove it and just leave already," Rin whispered getting itchy with all of the things that currently surrounded her. Even though this was her prison cell and she should be grateful no..honored by any companionship, this witch was getting on her last nerves.

"Ah, well I'm not here to deal with Hatori Sohma although the names are very similar, why my dear," she grinned as Rin shivered, how could this woman stare at her like that. If she really was a witch shouldn't she be uglier but here she looked like any other woman. "I have been sent here because my grandson is not trustworthy and my son is quite, well detached from this cold-hearted family. I am here to relieve your mind from Hatsuharu Sohma."

"What the hell are you talking about," Rin muttered darkly, "Some shit, relieve my mind from my boyfriend." She frowned before deepening that into a glare, "But I'll tell you something," she stuck a finger at the old woman, "If you do anything to Haru I swear I'll break out of here and freaking kill you."

"Don't fret," the woman continued, "I wouldn't touch someone who has been released, why monsters are allowed to be played with but to do that kind of thing to a human would be unethical, the fact that your boyfriend has been released from the Zodiac is his saving grace. You, I'm afraid will not be quite so lucky."

"Ah, must I repeat myself again...I am here to relieve your mind from Hatsuharu Sohma until you are ready for him, it's quite simple. You will just temporarily forget him until the monster inside of you has matured. Or, you will get your memories back at the time of Kyo Sohma's departure, this is what Akito-sama truly desires." The grandmother laughed as Rin's eyes widened, no...what the hell was this some kind of joke? There was no way that someone, anyone would steal her memory and make her forget Haru! No way!!

The witch walked over to her and inserted a needle into the horse's wrist, paralyzing her, "Only temporary my dear girl. The world will need you in order to raise the next Zodiac cat and...Hatsuharu too when it comes to that. Let's just torture him a little before the games start the next round. Afterall who would be able to rely on a man whose heart has been broken."

Rin was forced to keep staring as the sinister woman made another mixture and poured that into her needle, her thoughts stuck on the same thing. That small little boy had always been there beside her trying to give her everything that she needed, he would have done anything for her and now her mind was being cleared of him. Before the second injection hit her and the old woman placed her disgusting hand on the pregnant girl's forehead, one wish flashed through her mind.

_Haru, more than you forgiving me for this I want you to be happy. I want you to be the happiest you can be. I'm so sorry baby, I'm so so sorry for failing you._

**Next Morning : Shigure's House**

"Ah Momiji-kun!" Tohru smiled as she finished in the kitchen, much to her delight and Momiji's fear but he had located and taken away the medication last week and now he was good at detecting exactly when it was in use. He had tracked Shigure's behavior down as well and knew when the dog was after something. Inside he felt guilty, Haru was still missing and it was probably a stupid idea to continue these internet searches to find out where he and Rin might be but...Tohru needed him.

"Hey," the bunny laughed, "How are the new dishes that I bought you working out?" he gave her an innocent smile before starting to cough, the cat side of him making a move again. Why did he always feel so much sicker when Kyo was getting emotional, it was painful since they were both in love with the same woman. In short terms, that meant that because he and Kyo were both in love with her, he would hurt no matter who was with her.

"Oh they're great Momiji-kun, but..." her voice turned duller, "It's...Isuzu-san came here last night, Shigure-san said that something was wrong with her that her memory of the last few months might have been erased. I'm not sure how to handle it but I...I don't think we should say anything too soon."

There was a moment of silence as Momiji nodded, "Yeah...alright. Wish Haru was here though, he'd take better care of her than I can but..." a smile perked up on his face as he delivered a thumbs up, "I'll do my best!"

At that moment a very groggy Rin Sohma came down the stairs, glaring at the two happy campers who stood there. She rolled her eyes before forcing herself down the stairs and into the living room. "God damn it," she moaned, resting back on one of the body pillows Momiji had bought for Tohru, "Being pregnant sucks!"

"Ah Isuzu-san!" Tohru spoke as she stood in the doorway, "I know that umm...I know that you don't really like to eat beef but I..I can get some jelly later if you want and, and Yuki-kun well..." she cast a look at the ground. She hadnt been able to get close enough to Yuki or Kyo lately and that made her really sad. "Momiji-kun knows about oh..."

"Will you be quiet?" the horse sighed as she tried to get some more rest, "And who the hell said that I don't like to eat beef, I mean I hate eating and especially in front of other people but what the hell is the deal with beef. I actually damn well feel like some beef and so does Rinoa." She lay her head to the side and flipped through the TV channels attempting to find something to watch.

"But...what about Hatsuharu-san?" the riceball choked with a bowed head. She looked up at Rin expecting to see some reaction but the horse's face was just blank as if she didn't have any external or internal knowledge of Hatsuharu. "Umm...Isuzu-san, I don't think Hatsuharu-san would like you eating--"

"Listen!" the horse snapped slamming a hand down on the floor, "Before you start your whiny little princess routine get me some damn beef. I don't fricken know who this Hatsy-whaty guy is and I don't really care to give you the god damn truth. What kinda stupid name is that anyway, I mean pick one not both doofus. Either go by Hatsuko or Haruko. Damn anime names are a loada crap these days."

"Ah, Isuzu-san..." Tohru blinked wildly as Momiji looked down, wrapping his arms around himself as if he had experienced this scenario before or as if he knew more about it than he was letting on. "Do you really not know who Hatsuharu-san is?"

"No shit sherlock," the horse replied with a stern look, "I can't be bothered to learn all your imaginary friends' names or is this a character off of that stupid show Mogeta that everyone's talking 'bout. Unless Hatsuharu is the guy who will one day get you to shut up and stop you from calling me Isuzu-san or whatever I really couldn't care less."

"But..then Rinoa's daddy," Tohru blurted out, tears creeping into her eyes. Rin looked so serious as she said this as if her memory had truly had been wiped but there was no reason that she would ever give up on Hatsuharu right? Or maybe it was forced but no, Hatori-san wouldn't do something so unethical, it wasn't like Hatori-san. Or...at least, the riceball hoped it wasn't in Hatori-san's nature.

"Listen my fricken fault for falling in love with Chikara Tanaka, that's the dad's name if you're not stupid enough to figure that out. He's an artist that I was just an idiot to like, he's dead now. Some car accident or something...kinda lame if you ask me but that's what I know about it." Leaning her head back she stared at the ceiling for a while trying to see if she was missing something but she had no clue on who this guy Tohru kept mentioning was.

"Chikara Tanaka?" Momiji mouthed, blinking as he did so. Hatori couldn't have done this for Akito right but didn't Hatori once tell him that his curse was genetic meaning that it might have been Hatori's dad. That was believable but still...for this to happen was just cruel. He took a step forward, "Rin, did Hatori or anyone from his family come see you last night?"

Rin flicked through the channels, attempting to distance herself from them, "None that I remember but what the hell would you care. I've never been cared for by anyone except Chikara and now he's dead so what the hell do I have to tell you for."

"But...but I care about you Isuzu-san and so do many other people like Momiji-kun and I'm sure Shigure-san and Kazuma-san and lots of others as well." Putting a hand to her chest she took an awkward look at Momiji as he flicked through the photos in his wallet and found one of him and Haru together. It was from a while back when he still had his natural physical appearance and before all of this started.

"Rin-chan," the bunny blinked walking over to her and showing her the picture, "This person is Hatsuharu Sohma are you sure you don't remember him?"

The horse turned towards the picture with a bit of a mixed expression before laughing, "Are you freaking kidding me, what kind of a nutcase dyes his hair white and gets his ears pierced. Does he think he looks cool or something, he looks pretty pathetic. Guess he must have such low self-confidence but it's kinda deserved if he leaves his house looking like that. I mean who the hell would love someone with white hair."

_You would Rin,_ Momiji thought to himself, closing his wallet, _You would have...if they hadn't messed with you._


	77. Chapter Thirty Four :: Welcome Home

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS CHAPTER THIRTY THREE  
**Mii-chan loves youu, rockangel160, Sagesther, SkywardShadow, Trees are Green

**CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR : WELCOME HOME**

The cold smile drummed through Haru's head as he sat with Akito in the back of her car, her head was on his shoulder and she kept playing with him, stroking him as if she owned him. He could still remember her coming for him that night, that sick, twisted expression she held and those words, "_You can come home now my stupid, worthless, little cow."_

Feeling Akito's fingers caressing his skin, Haru began to feel uncomfortable shifting in the seat again. How had Akito managed to book him into a mental institution four hours away from the Sohma estate and forced him in there for so long and why was she taking him out now. The last part didn't make sense to him at all, obviously Akito had found out that he was on Hatori's side and pretty much knew everything and wanted to go against the main house so what was this girl doing letting him continue his work.

She knew that he was harboring Momiji didn't she? She also must have known that he was trying to protect Kyo and Yuki and try to figure out a way to help Tohru at the same time. He had also gone against her wishes and knocked up another of the Zodiac, the most hated Zodiac member according to her. So why freedom? Why now? Why after only two weeks?

"Alright we'll release you here," the goddess smiled again as the driver pulled up to the house and Kureno took a look back from the passenger seat, ready to sit next to Akito once again. "You should at least be grateful that you weren't trapped for longer but...I'll let you have a little taste of fresh air again."

"Thank you, I guess," Haru shrugged as he managed to get out, his eyes lighting up as he remembered that he really wanted some good food, a good bath, a good rest. First things first and that was to apologize to everyone who was worried about him, especially Rin. He really needed to make his disappearance up to her somehow, hopefully she wouldn't be too angry.

Watching Akito ride away he dug into his pocket for his cell phone which he had gotten back at the main desk to the hospital and, since the battery hadn't died yet, phoned Rin. He frowned, apologizing over the phone was rarely a good idea but the sooner the better right? He scrolled down to the picture of him and Rin in one of those photo booths he had to drag her into and pressed it close to his ear.

It rang twice and then he heard an odd message: "I'm sorry, your number has been blocked from this phone."

Strange, why would Rin block him unless she was insanely pissed at him, he kinda deserved that. He'd been a little hypercritical going off to see Akito about how he had caused Kyo's death and acting on his own when less than a year ago he was telling Rin not to act on her own. It didn't make things better that she was a girl who needed to be protected, in fact...thinking like that probably made things even worse on him.

Frowning he felt his belly gurgle and shrugged, it might be best to take a walk right now anyway, if Rin was in the house then buying jelly would definitely bring her anger down and he really needed something to eat himself. Chicken buns sounded good right now or melon bread, potatoes...no potatoes weren't in season anymore. Damn, and he could have really gone for some of them as well.

Upon walking to the main shops he caught a sight that made him feel extremely happy inside, sitting outside of the ice cream parlor were two people and one sundae. He hadn't seen Yuki in ages and to find him so happy with another person, even Kakeru Manabe, warmed him. Yuki deserved to be happy.

"Yun-Yun, are you sure that you don't want me to lick ice cream off of your nose?" the black haired boy whined, holding hands with his much more reserved boyfriend, "It'd be cute and I'm sure we'd gain a lot of attention doing it, they might even give us free stuff again because they think we're a really hot couple."

"Don't remind me," Yuki sighed with a sweat drop near his forehead, "When will you get it that although I love being with you I really do feel that we get enough attention together. There's no need to try for more is there and isn't wanting profit from yaoi fans...sort of taking advantage of them." Yuki took a sip of his nearby water, as Kakeru slurped his milkshake. "Plus I'd actually have to get ice cream or whipped cream on my nose in order for you to lick it off. Aren't you missing that obvious point?"

"Aww, but I could put it on you if you want Yun-Yun, like those talks we had about the whipped cream can, your bed and the commander not being home at a particular time. Straight couples do that all the time Yun-Yun so why not us?" he whined, getting slightly higher pitched at the end.

"Because my perverted brother always has a way of finding out what I'm up to," he groaned with a small blush across his cheeks, Haru was still undetected by the two of them even though he was watching interestedly. "Plus, if you're going to whine like that I'll have to find a way to shut you up for good."

"Aww!" Kakeru continued to whine, kicking his feet under the table and banging his hands on the surface like a spoiled brat, "Yun-Yun no fair! No fair!" It was at that point that Yuki leaned over and stole a kiss, right on the lips in front of everyone and it wasn't long until the black haired boy returned it and the two became entangled with one another once again.

Haru let a grin spread over his face as he crouched down beside the table and said the one phrase that would soon throw Yuki off balance, "Mind if I join in after you're finished?"

The rat broke the kiss at that moment and flushed a deep red, which grew even deeper when a couple of surrounding tables started applauding the two boys and cheering them on. Looking up Yuki recognized the voice and his eyes grew wider, "Ha-Haru? You're back..." he sighed rolling his eyes, still blushing, "Where'd you get lost this time?"

"Yeah, I--" the former ox replied awkwardly rubbing the back of his head but was interrupted by the Kaibara high school council president.

"Yeah! Yun-Yun was really worried about you, we were searching everywhere and then I had to drag him here. It was exhausting," he sighed, pressing his hands forward on the table, "It wasn't such a great game of hide and seek you know, I've had better but it was cute seeing how much Yun-Yun was freaking out."

"Stop it," Yuki growled gently, although he never stopped smiling at his boyfriend, "It was not funny to be that worried, just because I walked in circles a couple of times doesn't mean that it was something to laugh at." He looked up at his cousin at this point, "Haru, you could have at least written a note to tell us where you went, we were all searching everywhere trying to find you, I know you don't have a great sense of direction but at least the destination you were trying to find would have been nice to know. I've never seen Rin so concerned."

"Musta really worried her," Haru concluded nervously feeling that Rin would have extreme anger at not being able to find him for so long. If he just suddenly appeared it would frustrate her and he'd never be able to explain himself fully. Yeah, maybe it would be better to let things cool down for a bit but she still had a right to know that he was back. It would end her panic wouldn't it?

"Yeah, well you worried all of us Haru..." Yuki sighed, bowing his head as he exhaled, "Still, it's good to see you again. That damn cat wouldn't shut up about seeing you and how he needed to talk to you, how it was probably his fault if you'd turned suicidal on all of us."

"Kyo...was...looking for me?" Haru questioned slowly, "Damn it, I really wanted to be the one he felt he could rely on as well but Akito carted me off to a magical land in the heart of nothingness and my mind was filled with clouds until I just was plopped down here."

"So it was Akito," the rat hissed, his fist clenching, "I should have known it,"

"That was my idea all along Yun-Yun," Kakeru chirped, "So what do I win for guessing correctly? Aww, Yun-Yun buy me a gift like you did last week pleaaase..." he whined again as the grey haired boy sighed. Why did he always feel that he was spoiling his boyfriend.

"Fine," he submitted, "I'll buy you another packet of pixie sticks. Do you really need them though? I mean I know you burn the calories off with your football games, which you still need to help me get better at, but...don't you think you may be hyper enough?"

"Wha--Yun-Yun!!" Manabe kicked the table leg once again, making the ice cream bounce up and down until the rat had to grab it to keep it from falling.

"I should get going though..." Haru told his cousin, placing a hand on his shoulder apologetically, "Apologize to Momiji for me if you see him." Bowing his head again Hatsuharu struggled to find his next destination, the supermarket. Along the way his eyes drifted off to the women who were with their husbands and their newborn babies and the happy little girls that were dancing and skipping. They looked so happy, just like how he hoped Rinoa would be. He stopped suddenly in the middle of the street to watch a small, brown haired girl play with a balloon and thump! He felt himself crash onto the ground.

"Damn it," a woman cursed from behind him as she struggled with her large body, "Don't just stop in the middle of the street you bastard, what you think you're the only person in the world who even remotely matters so you really couldn't care less who rams into you and for that matter what the hell are you some kinda demon..." she shivered trying to think of the reasons for why she couldn't have changed. This man didn't look like part of the Zodiac so what did she ram into, probably a bag or a table or something. Crap!

"Gomen," Haru replied standing up and a sheepish smile spread over his lips, "Rin, are you alright? Sorry about that but...I hope you're not too mad at me for disappea--"

"What the hell did you call me!?" Rin asked angrily, her face turning into a mixture of shock, disbelief and anger. How did this jerk even know her name, she didn't know him at all apart from...he kinda did look like that guy from the picture, uglier perhaps and more...damaged but he looked damn close to him. "Uh you're that Morimoto guy from Momiji's pictures aren't you?"

"What are you talking about..." Haru asked slowly, completely confused to the way that Rin was staring at him, it was as if he was a stranger to her. Did that stupid hospital make him look different but she had said that she had seen him from Momiji's pictures. Okay...something really really weird was happening here and it made him angry that it seemed to involve Rin.

"Okay whatever, Matsumori, Takatomo or whatever the hell your name is, I'm kinda busy here so can you just tell me how the hell you know my name before I deem you a major pervert and try to get the police to take you away..." she stared at his clueless expression before rolling her eyes, "You really do look pathetic, did you know that?"

Haru shivered slightly but placed a hand on Rin's shoulder and then put his other hand on her other shoulder, "Rin, honey do you really not know who I am? If this is a game stop it alright? You have to know who I am..."

Rin shivered, struggling in his hold, what was this guy psycho or just extremely weird!? A look of disgust came over her face, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" she yelled at him, alerting many of the people around them, "What the hell are you some kinda stalker. Listen, Namitaki or whatever the fuck your name is, I'm not the kind of girl who wants some random guys trying to tell her bullshit. Just leave me the hell alone or I really will get the cops on you..."

"You..." Haru let his hands drop from her shoulders, "You really don't remember my name do you? Hatsuharu Sohma..." he tried to repeat, "Come on Rin, close your eyes and try to remember me, please?" he begged her. His body was shaking as if he were about to have a fit or start crying, "Hatsuharu Sohma, I have to be in there somewhere."

"Okay, what the hell your name still sounds weird and that's not my fault! You really think that I'd remember anyone with such a weird name plus you're...you're creepy as hell. What do I need some perverted creep hitting on me for, listen get away from me you hear me?" She told him leaning in closer, "If you ever come near me again I'll make you wish that you were never born Hatsuhano Sohma."

With that she turned away and Haru looked to the ground not sure what to say, why didn't she remember him unless...had he done something wrong? "Isuzu!" he called to her, starting to chase after her, "I need to ask you one question and then I'll leave you alone alright?" Tears were now sparkling in his eyes as he reached forward and grabbed her wrist.

She pulled back from him and stood there with her arms folded, "Alright one question and then you better beat it..." she warned him as Haru managed to slip a photo out of his wallet.

"What made you want to erase your own boyfriend from your memory?" he whispered as she slapped him across the face and turned to go. At that point Haru closed his eyes, slipping the photo into her bag. She had to remember him soon or he'd be lost without her.


	78. Chapter Thirty Five ::Kitty Learns Kanji

**Author Note: **Since I have classes Monday-Thursday if I ever put a chapter up on Monday-Wednesday it will be shorter than the others kk?

**Thank you for reading and reviewing**

Ambuu, Mii-chan loves youu, pinkpuppy2ez, raion, rockangel160, Sagesther, Trees are Green

**CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE: KITTY LEARNS KANJI**

Kazuma stared at the ground as he listened to Kyo rustling upstairs, it was stupid but the dojo master had now grasped how to use his whole foot but when it came to protecting his son what could would that do? Plus it was only one foot, a very lonely right foot but...something, at least something. He had been in a mental battle with himself for over a week now and felt that this must have been similar to the way Hatsuharu had always felt. One side of him was angry at Haru, wanting to hurt him and crush him, to ruin him as his son was becoming ruined but at the same time he was scared for his former student, blaming himself for his disappearance and hoping that nothing had happened to him or those that were searching for him.

Damn! Why were mood swings, insanity and general disorder so plentiful in this short part of their lives? It was almost as if that this part, the part starting from the night where Momiji first explored Tohru's body and onwards, were disconnected from the main story and, if it was a story, then this second writer was completely insane and sadistic. They would be one of those writers that enjoyed making any of the characters suffer.

There was a thump from upstairs and Kazuma got quite itchy, wanting to see what his son was up to but it was so difficult by himself even with Kyo on the second floor. Noticing a rather tall boy, who he expected to be Kunimitsu near him, he grabbed his arm and was surprised to find a rather confused cowboy at the end.

"Shi-han?" Haru questioned, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to conceal his feelings of depression and heartbreak, "Is something wrong?"

"You don't look well..." the former martial artist sighed as he held tight to Haru's wrist, "You should get more to drink you know and try not to work too hard. Oh and..." he gestured to the chair, "Sit down alright? There's something that I want to talk to you about."

The white haired boy nodded as he sat on the nearby chair and tried not to slump or rest his head against the wall, he watched his former sensei nervously, not long before his departure this man had thrown beer bottles at his head. "Shi-han, is everything...okay around here? Has Kyo-kun been okay?"

"He's..." the man tried to sound strong but instantly failed, "I'm not really sure about Kyo anymore, I love him but...he's really losing it and he doesn't have that many people willing to help him. Kagura is here from time to time and Kunimitsu helps quite a bit, there's me of course but aside from that..."

"I'll try to help him," Haru sighed resting his head on the wall, "I really do want to shi-han, Kyo-kun means a lot to me as well. Just tell me if there's anything that I can do," he offered, attempting to smile but it somewhat failed. Rin was still on his mind and he was afraid to go back home because of that.

"Haru, what you had last time when you were here, that was one of your episodes wasn't it?" he inquired gently, genuine concern filling his eyes as the ox bowed his head.

"That obvious huh?" he said sheepishly before nodding, "Yeah, I'm going to a psychiatrist though so don't worry, the condition's getting better and I'm really trying hard so sooner or later they should just ease away. That's what everyone's been telling me anyway."

"Ah, I'm glad and just try as hard as you always seem to," he told him, the old Kazuma coming back, "Hatsuharu, I...took my anger out on you as a way to vent, I should never have gotten out of control it's just that Kyo..."

"I know shi-han, he means a lot to me too," the cow smiled truthfully, he stood up and walked over to the stairs with a look back at Kazuma. "Can I go see him?" he tried, he really hoped that it was alright but only Kazuma could tell him whether it would hurt the cat or not. The man nodded and the teen managed to get to Kyo's bedroom and knocked on the door, hearing the shuffling from inside, something felt wrong.

"Argh!!" was the first sound from inside the room, "Damn rat! I'm tryna sleep in here why don't you just go bother Shigure like you do every morning and..."

"When does Yuki-kun go bother sensei?" the ox repeated entering without the invite. With that phrase he woke the cat up.

"Huh?" Kyo blinked, first noticing the state of the room around him and next looking at Haru standing there. When his eyes did meet Haru a wide grin appeared and his eyes lit up, "Hell yeah! I knew you'd come...but damn kid, where'd ya run off to this time it's as if I've been going nuts and the one guy who might really be able to understand..."

"Was sent off to a mental institution by Akito," the white haired boy sighed truthfully and the kitten grew angry at that.

"Damn! That...he...Akito shouldn't have done that!! Damn but you managed to escape right?" he asked running a hand down his face from exhaustion, "Otherwise you wouldn't be here talking to me...that damn rat though was pissing his pants with worry, kinda good to see that."

Haru didn't say anything in return to that but instead went to the table and started to look at Kyo's homework, he was getting a lot more wrong answers these days it seemed and...the ox blinked, was Kyo writing in kana? Shuffling through a few things he came across a book: Middle School Kanji Level One. It seemed sad to the ox and as if not expecting a reply he held up the book, "Kyo-kun is everything okay?"

The orange haired boy stared at the book before becoming pale, "I don't know why okay, I just know that I have trouble reading the kanji now so dad's been translating the notes I've been taking class and everything into kana and then helping me find the right kanji. Don't laugh or anything alright?"

"No," the younger teenager replied simply, "I won't laugh at Kyo-kun, if you want I'll go over some of the things with you...are you talking more with Honda-san these days?"

"She..." Kyo looked away, trying not to show any expression on his face, "I...don't talk about her alright?" Walking over to the desk he picked up a book which was full of things that reminded him of Tohru and closed it so that Haru wouldn't find it. His time on this earth was going fast and that meant he had even less time with her, he wanted so much to be with her now, for those kids to be his, for...for her to be happy.

"Alright, but...is Kyo-kun mad at Momiji-kun?" the cow inquired watching Kyo's face but the cat looked sad rather than angry. "Listen, Momiji likes you a lot, I've known him all my life and we've always been in the same class, he would want you to spend your time with her, sure he'd be jealous but he understands, the main thing he wants is a way to make sure Honda-san's taken care of and his kids are growing up right...I guess that's what I want too," he choked, the emotion gripping inside him again.

"Hey Haru?" Kyo blinked staring at his cousin, "You alright?"

"I..." he shivered, his arms crossed over his chest in a semi-hug, "I...I...thought that it was unbreakable."

"You...thought what was unbreakable? Mine and Tohru's relationship, well hell I thought that too but..." he turned to see Haru breaking under the pressure of all of this and uncomfortably walked towards him, rubbing his back. "Hey, sit down...you're gonna kill yourself like that if you keep worrying about everyone else's shit instead of your own."

"Kyo stop it!!" Haru snapped at him resting against the wall, "I'm fine," he forced himself to smile and look calm although the cat really didn't believe this act. "I'm just worried about how you're doing, you could come with me today if you want, I'm gonna try to see Honda-san and find out if she's still acting weird but after that hell we could go to the arcade."

"Don't you want to spend some time with Rin though, I mean although she can really be a pai--" as he stared at Haru this time he noticed that his younger cousin's face had turned to stone at that subject. "Damn, sorry I won't bring that up alright? So...you wanna go anywhere?"

The cow shrugged, "Just seeing who wants to hang out with me today and apologizing for worrying so many people, plus I'm worried about Kyo-kun," he beamed in his usual way. "I'll come back to see you but I need to apologize for going missing for so long."

"Yeah I get it," the cat laughed, "Just don't get booked into more institutions without telling us okay?" he walked Haru to the door, both of them breaking inside slowly but painfully.

"I'll try not to," Haru joked back, running a hand through his hair, "Just take care of yourself and tell me if there's anything that I..."

"You do the same, I don't know when I'm gonna die Haru but I...I don't think it's your fault and hell, maybe it won't be soon," he lied as a grin started on his younger cousin's face, "but, you gotta take care of yourself or else who'll help the rest of us."

Haru nodded silently and walked out of the room, with a goodbye to Kazuma he walked out into the street and then entered the Sohma estate. He tripped and fell outside before starting to cry, he couldn't take it anymore, he had to cry little knowing that this woman was watching him.

**If anyone can guess who it is at the end can choose which character or couple (already established in this fic) the next chapter will focus on**


	79. Chapter Thirty Six :: Memories of Yu

**Answer to the last question: **The answer won't be discussed here but it was Haru's mummy XD! So, because 95Elizabeth got the question right and requested Yuki and Tohru (not necessarily a couple) here ya go.

**THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE**

95Elizabeth, kouga's older woman, mii-chan loves youu, raion, rockangel160, Trees are Green

**THANK YOU TO PEOPLE WHO HAVE RECENTLY ADDED TO FAVORITES**

-SUGGAR-, cherryblossom1293, HaruGoesMoo, Ikuto lover, Mizuki Assasin of the Mist, pinkpuppy2ez, Sorugao- Rockstar, Tonkks,

**THANK YOU TO PEOPLE WHO HAVE RECENTLY ADDED TO ALERTS**

-SUGGAR-, ellybean, HaruGoesMoo, HinamoriSenna, Ikuto lover, Little Sparrow 34, Paradoxal Ambiguity, pinkpuppy2ez, shasta1596, Skygaze, sugar230, tohruhonda10

**CHAPTER THIRTY SIX : MEMORIES OF YU**

Momiji looked across at Tohru who was busying herself with her school work, it was always so tough on her, school, work and everything else on top of it including the twins. "Tohru," he sighed going over to her and then felt a pinch in his heart, what was that? It had been happening a lot recently and in really odd ways too. "Hey, you need any help with the twins or anything, I really do want to be the dad, I think I'm capable of it."

"Of course Momiji-kun, I'd like that too," she clapped her hands together before giving a quiet look at the ground. "Still...What about Hatsuharu-kun...Hatsuharu-kun must want to be the father to Ri--" at that point the door slammed closed and the horse walked over to Momiji, grabbing him by the collar.

"Okay, Momiji I need answers right now about that Hatsumatsu guy!" There was an awkward silence before Rin looked Tohru in the eyes, "Can you go do something so me and Momiji can be alone like...shopping or..."

"Can you go get some onigiri?" the blonde choked turning to her

"Of course," Tohru chirped in her usual manner, "I'll go and get something that all of us can eat. Umm...I'll try to find something that Shigure-san will like too so," she bowed slightly, "Please don't play too rough together." With that she absented the house, a bit worried about Momiji but it really seemed that he and Rin needed the time to talk.

With a deep breath in she tried to think about the happiness she had held with him and instead of walking out towards the stores she took a detour and decided to stare at the base for a while. Yuki-kun had been her friend for so long and now she had ruined it

Closing her eyes she remembered those words, those...heartbreaking words.

_"A long time ago, our secret got out, like it did today. I was in second grade. We were playing in the garden at the main house. A girl got carried away and hugged me. It caused such a commotion that eventually they had to suppress the memories of everyone who was there." (V.1)_

Her face paled, that was the first time that she had really seen Yuki-kun be sad and it was important to him, she had done the unthinkable and that should be punished but she would do anything to be friends with him again, to make it up to him...for him not to hate her. After that so much had happened, his laughter had gotten stronger, his heart stronger and his confidence had blossomed. He was a true friend who she would do anything for him and he would do anything for her or...would have done.

"_Honda-san, come over here," the tall seventeen year old called, gesturing the girl over and pointed to the sunflowers. "I finally managed to grow one really tall..."_

"_Oh that's incredible Yuki-kun!" Tohru laughed as she walked over to it, "Hello Sunflower-san I bet Yuki-kun is taking good care of you so grow big and strong for him okay?" she was caught by surprise hearing that soft laughter from behind her. "Yu-Yuki-kun..."_

"_Adorable, you're simply adorable Honda-san."_

Her mind was drawn away from that memory as she could hear someone at the base, no two people, at the base and began to get uncomfortable. She should have left, she shouldn't be here anymore but that didn't stop her from wanting to be. Taking a step forward her eyes were caught onto the black haired boy, rocking himself back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Ah," she began unsure why Kakeru Manabe would be here and then she spotted the grey haired boy currently doing the planting. Becoming paler she stood there and watched him silently with his shovel and water. He tended to those plants so beautifully, so gently, similar to how he would have treated her.

"What do yo--" the former prince started to speak before his eyes were caught onto the pregnant girl and he gave a deer caught in the headlights expression. Standing up he refused to be here anymore and tilted his head to the side, "Kaki-kun, let's go..."

"Yun-Yun..." Kakeru whined, "We haven't even finished and I thought you said I could help," upon noticing the pain in his boyfriend's face he immediately went to his side. He turned around before seeing Tohru and looked down, walking over to her. "Hey, I know we really don't know each other but just..."

"I want to apologize," Tohru choked tears in her eyes as Manabe looked down, he wasn't sure whether to get angry or annoyed or a mixture of both.

"He...can't you just leave him alone, what you did really affected him and I don't want you around him. I'm his boyfriend and I care about him so trust me, go now and go for a long long time, if Yun-Yun ever recovers he'll come looking for you but if he--"

"He's not gay!!" Tohru jumped in as Kakeru blinked at this reaction, "He's not, he's not attracted to men, Yun-Yun is just...he's just confused, he doesn't love other guys." At this Kakeru looked slightly affected but not as much as Yuki.

"Jeez Honda," he finally turned to her, looking at her disgusted and without saying anything draped his arms over Kakeru's shoulders. "Why did you come back here, to MY base. I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to see you anymore, that I never wanted to talk to you again. I want to spend some time with my Kaki-kun, and I really don't think that same-sex couples should be discriminated against."

Tohru froze, getting extremely frigid but she had to be strong, her friendship with Yuki-kun mattered so much to her. "Yu—Sohma-kun, please can I...I want to apologize!!" she yelled at him getting extremely emotional. She needed to hear that he could accept her apology, that he could understand that she wasn't in the right frame of mind. She prayed that he'd understand but that might be a miracle. Afterall, she couldn't even understand.

Yuki looked away from her and started to walk towards the main streets towards Aya's store, he wanted to get there back to the place he noted as his safety net and whether Kakeru was tagging along with him or not didn't matter, right now he just wanted to get away from all these personal demons.

"Soh--Sohma-kun!" Tohru shivered running after him even in her condition, soon they had made it to the outskirts of the town and Yuki kept walking. He just wanted to walk until she stopped, until she got the message and would decide to leave him alone. Whatever they had, whatever was there before had gone because of her actions. He couldn't be bothered to force himself to remain neutral and pretend to understand.

_She's precious to me. I want you to be happy, you more than anyone. I'm sure one day you can find your own proof, you'll do it your own way. That place where we can sulk or get angry if we need to. One day. And when that day comes, I should be able to tell you. I'll confess how I feel and finally truly thank you. (V.15)_

Why did he still feel this way inside, despite everything inside himself, going against everything that his brain was telling him, Tohru Honda had a lot of significance and importance to him. No, he had to stop it...he was only acting this way to stop himself from being--

beep! Beep! Beep!

He looked down at his feet and then blinked, he had just crossed a road and he wasn't even aware of it, with a deep breath in he looked back and saw Tohru on the other side of the road. She wouldn't right!? He stood there for a moment and noticed Tohru's eyes widen, did she think that he had stopped for her!?

With a look from side to side Tohru Honda decided to jay walk, the cars were whizzing by and the black haired guy was telling her to stop and to wait for him. To not to do this but she broke free and started walking in the middle of the road, hoping to avoid the cars? Yes this was good...trying to avoid cars. Once she was half way across the road everyone was watching her and Yuki could see a mop of orange hair.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru smiled forgetting about where she was right then and at that point Yuki had spotted a truck heading right for her, it was swerving in order to get away from her but it didn't work. The lorry was heading right towards her.

Without another thought, the rat dashed out in the middle of the street and pushed her out of the way, fortunately she was caught by a group of two women and he saw this just before there was that odd feeling in his back and before he could truly recognize anything else flew backwards, hit the concrete of the road and rolled until his body was limp and everything in his vision was black. There were screams everywhere and the riceball had tears in her eyes.

It was her fault, it was all her fault that this had had to happen. There was the sound of footsteps and Kakeru's pained voice, "Let me through, Yuki?" he questioned shivering and attempting to check for his boyfriend's pulse, "He's..he's still breathing...he's still alive. Get the hospital please and the driver?" he asked weakly, staring up at the van, "The driver is he alright? Is anyone else hurt?"

"The driver just hurt his head but not a lot, apart from that just...him," one man replied as Kakeru gave a slight sigh of relief but that didn't stop him from worrying about his boyfriend.

"Yuki!" he trembled touching his hand, "Come on Yun-Yun pull through, you have to pull through for me alright!? Alright!?"

**Sorry about this chapter being a bit rushed, I had actually decided to do this later but moved it up because of 95Elizabeth's request.**

**Oh and I want this chapter to get twenty reviews (fifteen at least) before I update. I get saddened by so few reviews.**

**Anyway my b-day's on the 22nd WOOT O**


	80. Chapter Thirty Seven :: Different

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Fruits Basket

Well I updated but I'm still not gonna tell ya Yuki's fate

**THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS WILL BE FILLED ONCE I GET A FEW MORE REVIEWS OR UNTIL I STOP BEING LAZY**

**CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN : DIFFERENT**

"H—Haru?" Kairi Sohma asked surprised upon finding her son in such a state, she blinked a couple of times and then glanced away, "Hatsuharu are you sure you should be here? Don't you think you should be near Akito or...don't you think that you should be..." she leaned her head back seeming to get annoyed at thinking about this, "taking care of Isuzu?"

Haru didn't say anything, acting like a shy spoiled child he hid his tear streaked face from her, "I'm fine mum, you can go now."

Kairi stood there silently before crouching down beside him, "You're still as stubborn as ever," she whispered before doing something must would think was really strange, Kairi Sohma wrapped her arms around her son and pulled him closer to her body. "Haru," she whispered gently as he lay there, "For the past eighteen years, I'm sorry. I was a really bad mother wasn't I?"

"You," the ox choked weakly attempting to sit up but part of him was just attached to her, "It's alright," he choked. Staring at the ground he took a deep breath in, "How has dad been? I know that he chose to forget me, that's what I've been..."

"Yes, I couldn't believe it of course but he really did, Hatsuharu...when I...left you in the house by yourself were you alright? I never really thought anything of it before but Hatori has numerous reports saying that he saw you when you were a child...ah, I'm crazy," she finally whispered, bringing her head to the wall. "If he erased your memories then you..."

"Managed to get them back," the former ox nodded, his eyes carrying a sense of sadness within them, "I don't think you need to worry mu--" he looked to the woman at that point and noticed that something was wrong with her, for some reason or another...she'd changed. He could still remember those words he had said in his first year at high school.

"_You know how my mum is. It'll probably take her at least an hour to get here with putting on makeup and stuff."_ He had grown up with that notion and now, this woman next to him had only the very simplest makeup on, some foundation and lipstick.

"Mum...are you okay? If you need my hel--" he began starting to feel the concern fill him, his mother and his father meant a lot to him no matter what they had done or not done. They were his family and it wasn't worth replacing them but it might be worth trying to make amends with his mother.

"Hatsuharu, I want you to tell me honestly what it was that Hatori had to erase, I think this might have been part of the reason for your black side coming out, from trauma. If I'm the cause of that then...he hit you didn't he? I know he gets into a vicious temper when he gets drunk but all children can live with getting hit. No it..."

"He raped me." Haru finally spoke bluntly, staring the woman in the eyes as hers increased rapidly in size. "That's the truth mother but I...I don't blame him. I was a stupid kid and I..." Shivering he stood up and backed away from her as he felt her heart break and her face was filled with guilt. Obviously those three words were repeating themselves over and over in her head."

"It wasn't your fault, I should have been able to tell...after all those nights when you couldn't sleep, I should have realized that something was wrong but I was just too bothered about my own things, hanging out with my own friends I..." Standing up she managed to keep her body posture strong and looked at her son, "Hatsuharu, I'd like to start trying as a mother, start acting like I am your mother would you let me?"

"You've always been my mother," he smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry that I look so weak right now, I'm alright just been under a lot of pressure, I have school starting soon but I'm not sure where I'm going anymore. Is there anything you'd like me to help with," he offered taking a step towards her and the woman shook her head.

"No, but Haru, do you think that you'll be able to tell me when my granddaughter is born? I'd like to be her obaa-san, I'll do a good job at it this time, unlike before."

"Yeah, I..." the cow replied uncomfortably with a hand on the back of his neck not sure what information to let out but ended it as, "Yeah...yeah I'll tell you. I don't think that I'd be such a great dad though."

"Everyone has their faults Hatsuharu," his mother told him, "But I can see that you have the traits to be a good father, I'm proud to have any part in raising a son like that. Isuzu as well, although I'd hate to say it to her myself, will be an excellent wife and mother. As long as she stays with you then I have great respect for her, I've started to like her a lot more seeing how much she cares for you."

Haru nodded slowly hearing his cell phone ringing and immediately opened it before smiling to his mother, "I have to take this but...thank you." With that he was off managing to clean his face and put the phone to his ear, "Moshi Moshi."

"Haaaaru!" he could hear a very loud voice call, he was about to laugh before there came the words, "There's been an accident Haru! Come to the hospital now umm...if you can, I heard from Kakeru that you had come back but you have to come down to the hospital, Yuki was...well he was in an accident Haru."

"I'm coming!" the cow called taking a deep breath, "Momiji, thanks."

**Meanwhile**

Momiji took a look around the waiting room at the assembled people, Kakeru sat in the corner not letting anyone, even Ayame close to him, his head was in his hands and he looked broken. He really did love Yuki didn't he? There was also Ayame with Hatori and then Kimi and Machi. He closed his eyes, Machi actually hadn't had her memory erased or...as far as he knew she hadn't but she still didn't want to get in the way of Yuki's relationship with her brother, it was difficult to follow.

"Ah," he stood up as all eyes went to him, "I'm going to go see if...if Tohru's still sitting out there, she's..."

"The cause of this." Manabe whispered harshly as he stared out the window, "If Yun-Yun dies then I won't be able to forgive her, I won't be able to forgive myself either. I could have stopped him, I was really close to him."

"She's trying her best, what she's been going through is hard on her as well..she doesn't want this!" the blonde yelled back as he went out the hospital and down to the lowest level and walked outside where Tohru was sat.

"Ah," she suddenly spoke up, getting to her feet, "Momiji-kun, how...how is Yuki-kun. I'm sorry if he dies, oh god I," the tears were filling her eyes already but before she could say another words felt his warm arms embrace her. She sank into his arms, crying there. "Momiji-kun you really do care about me don't you?"

"More than anything," he whispered, kissing her neck as she allowed him to do so. His heart was torn again as he could read the soft words her mouth was forming '_Kyo'_. "Don't worry," he leaned forward, putting a finger on her nose, "Just let Yuki-kun come to you and you'll be able to apologize, he'll be fine alright. The fact that he put your safety over his own means that he still cares for you."

"Momiji-kun..." Tohru whispered weakly, "Do you think you could do something for me?" she shivered as the bunny took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders, he put his arm around her and sat down. This love was fake but at least it was a start, even if she did continually wish for him to be someone else.

"Tell me what it is first?" he winked attempting to create a sense of happiness between them and felt Tohru leaning closer to him.

"Stay with me tonight, stay at Shigure's and...and can you--"

"No." At that response Tohru's eyes widened and she stared up at the rabbit, her mouth partially open, "I can't stay at Shigure's tonight. There's someone else who really needs me tonight, I don't think that I could just leave them."

"Bu--But," the riceball grew more protective, "But I want you to stay with me Kyo-kun." It was at that point that the blonde drew further back, he had to learn to get along with this, he was only her second choice if that but it would hurt a lot less if she didn't keep rubbing it in.

"Momiji-kun," he sighed as Tohru grew more defensive.

"Momiji-kun should stay with me!" she whispered before closing her eyes, "No, I'm...I'm acting so selfish again but I really really feel that Momiji-kun could help me more than...but Momiji-kun might be in love with the other girl. Ah, then I..."

"It's Haru!" the bunny yelled looking at the ground, "I need to stay with Haru tonight! I'm sorry," he heard a roll of thunder coming and his body, his body just grew incredibly weaker due to it. He hadn't felt this way before, well no two weeks ago when it had rained but he felt that that was due to a cold or infection. Now he was being affected by the weather.

"Ha—Haru?" Tohru whispered bowing her head, "Why does Hatsuharu-san need Momiji-kun there?"

"He hasn't got anyone else right now Tohru! I have to stay with him or he'd be alone surrounded by photographs of himself with both Rin and Yuki, it's not fair to--" the rain started to fall down and the poor little bunny felt weaker. He put a hand to his forehead and shivered, he could barely see and just started to break down into coughs.

After a while he felt a familiar hand touching his forehead and he blinked up at Haru. "You're gonna get sick if you don't get inside, you too Honda-san," he nodded to the girl.

"Haru?" Momiji asked weakly, his eyes red already, "I feel as if my energy has gone away. I don't..." he coughed again, "know why."

The ox hugged him tightly, "It's alright Momiji, it's because of the DNA but I'm here, now please tell me what you know about Yuki's condition."

"Okay," the bunny nodded, "He..."

**Told ya guys that I'd only tell you exactly what's happening to Yuki if I get fifteen reviews on the last chapter so if you haven't already go back and review that chapter. **


	81. Chapter Thirty Eight :: Judged

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS CHAPTER THIRTY SIX**

95Elizabeth, Ambuu, cherryberrysweetie, raion, rockangel160, Sagesther, SkywardShadow, Trees are Green

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN**

95Elizabeth, kouga's older woman, Kyki- The Late Night Writer, raion, rockangel160, SkywardShadow, Trees are Green

**CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT : JUDGED**

"He's alive and the doctors say that he'll be kept alive but...he's in a coma. When he got hit he damaged..." looking to Tohru he took another breath in, worrying that it might hurt her. "Tohru, I...please, it's getting wet," the bunny coughed, "You should get inside where it's warmer."

The brunette stood still for a moment before shaking her head wildly from side to side, "No, no I couldn't do that...I...it would be so wrong of me to not find out what I've done to Yuki-kun. I want to know because then I...I don't think I could live with myself if I didn't know."

Haru leaned his head back so he was staring at the rainclouds, "You should both get inside but Tohru you may not want to know, it's said that if pregnant women are surprised then the baby comes early. You want to sit inside with a blanket and a few plain biscuits, that's what it says in Mother's Companion."

"Mo—Mother's Companion?" the riceball blinked, "Umm, but I...I have lots of companions, well I don't know but I did. I hoped that the whole Sohma family would be my companions...I think that I did something wrong though, it doesn't look like that will happen anymore."

"Tohru," the bunny chuckled weakly, "It's a book, Haa-kun knows lots of books like that, he knows what pregnant women need because of Ri—Ri--Ri--"

"Rin?" Haru finished for him, he stared at the ground his heart plummeting, "I don't know why she doesn't remember me but I think it will all be okay in the end...and you two should go inside, it's getting even colder and we don't need even more people getting cold. Taking off his jacket he handed it to Momiji, "Keep dry."

With a deep cough Momiji took the coat and gave Haru a playful glare, "Hypocrite, you're still getting wet." Getting to his feet he dragged Haru inside the hospital, staring Tohru down until she followed. "There, now we're dry again," he sneezed but gave a thumbs up to show his childish side, the side he was most known for.

"Yeah," Haru nodded as he looked at the ceiling, "It's not raining in here."

"Umm, I don't think that it rains inside Hatsuharu-san," Tohru moved her foot uncomfortably before grabbing Momiji's arm, "So Yuki-kun's condition, how is he? Please tell me he's going to live, please Momiji-kun tell me anything but that."

"Well not anything," the ox shrugged, "But you know try not to say it too harsh whatever it is."

"Yuki-kun," Momiji whispered, "He's in a coma, his head got hit and although there isn't any internal bleeding he did get a few bruises and a couple of cracks, his lungs also got hurt but they should be alright. I'm not sure when he's supposed to wake up though but it shouldn't be too long. They say that he might be a little slower mentally but that would just make Yuki...average right?"

"Damn," the ox cursed, "This wasn't supposed to happen to him, I...I should have been there for him but I was busy with my own problems, with visiting Kyo."

"Ah Kyo-kun," the riceball giggled happily without saying anything about Yuki-kun even with the obvious fact that they were inside of a hospital and the rabbit had said only a minute ago that he was in a coma. Something that although wasn't deadly was still serious. "How was Kyo-kun Hatsuharu-san?"

"Ah," the white haired teen closed his eyes, "I think you should spend some more time with him, he's been getting depressed lately, he needs you to be with him." He turned to Momiji who was a little saddened by those words, "Momiji-kun, I'm sorry but..."

"Yeah I know, don't worry plus I think Tohru will be happiest if she's with Kyo and that's what's most important to me...for Tohru to be happy." Hearing this there were tears in the girl's eyes and she threw her arms around Momiji's shoulders, crying into his shoulder.

"Thank you so so much Momiji-kun, I care about your happiness as well but I really...Kyo-kun really does mean the most to me. No one can make up for him, I'm so sorry that probably sounds incredibly selfish of me but it's true, Kyo-kun means everything to me."

"Then promise me you'll take care of my children," Momiji spoke gently as Tohru shook her head.

"I'd like Momiji to be the father because Momiji-kun means a lot to me as well and I'm carrying Momiji-kun's twins." Clapping her hands together she turned, wiping away the tears she still held for Yuki, "I'm going to go see Kyo-kun right now," she laughed, dashing out of the hospital.

As she left Haru stood there with his head tilted to the side, "Hey, she took your jacket."

"Don't worry, I'll see her again," the blonde winked, "Haru...I don't think that I can really stay here long enough to see those two grow up, I'm still planning on going to Germany. What do you say to that?" he shivered with his back turned to the ox.

"Just promise that you'll write to me," the white haired boy grinned with a hand on the back of his neck.

**Meanwhile**

"Hello there people" the nurse chirped as she exited Yuki's room with Hatori in tow, apparently Hatori was the first person, not part of the hospital staff, that had been allowed into the room but even he was heavily watched by an attendant. Quite annoying to the dragon if anyone was to ask. "I think it's time for some people to see him, of course any close family members and his girlfriend. Which of you is the girlfriend?"

Kakeru looked up as he held up his hand, he didn't want to say anything so kept his eyes closed, head bowed and hand up.

"Ah, umm..." the nurse spoke uncomfortably now as she watched the black haired teen, "Yes, a question. Ah well I'm so sorry, maybe he doesn't umm...have a girlfriend."

"Well my brother is romantically involved," Aya grinned as he noticed Kakeru's hand still in the air, "Alas it is not with a girl."

"Oh I'm sorry, a woman then so I suppose that..."

"I'm his boyfriend," Kakeru growled standing up, he had dark rings around his eyes and was glaring at the nurse with a "I don't take any shit" expression. "Am, I allowed to see him? I AM his boyfriend afterall."

"Well I...only his brother then," the nurse offered a sheepish smile as the anger built inside the footballer, his eyes turned to slits as he brought his hand back to the wall. A serious side that was rarely in show, "Well that should be--"

"I'M HIS FUCKING BOYFRIEND!! I SHOULD GET TO SEE HIM!" the nineteen year old snapped, "I'M HIS UKE!!"

"Aww yay!" Kimi laughed happily, she clapped her hands together, "Kimi-chan is so excited, Kimi has been wondering which one is the seme and which is the uke. Yay! Kimi-chan agrees that Yun-Yun should be on top!"

The nurse stared between them completely sickened with what they were talking about, "I'm sorry, I only believe in...hetero-sexual relationships not...not to offen--"

"Then what the hell are you trying to do!?" Kakeru shivered, holding to himself, "Does it matter that we both have dicks!? I love him! I love him to death and I want to be there beside him. I don't care what your preference is I only know what comes naturally to me and I know that I love him. I love him. I love him."

"But," the nurse sighed, "That just seems so wrong to me. I don't think that the hospital encourages homosexual relations, I'm sorry sir but you'll have to wait. Only heterosexual couples would be allowed to see one another in your...your friend's case."

"So you're not letting me see him because I don't have BOOBS!?" Manabe shook trying to deal with his anger and concern, "I don't fricken care about your rules anymore, I love him so I should get to be with him. It's not all black and white you know."

"It is and..." the woman rolled her eyes before fully concentrating on Ayame, "Ah, so I'll take you to see your little brother alright?"

Ayame stood still, he was as affected about those words as everyone else in this room, well apart from the nurse, "I think that Kakeru-kun should be able to see him first, I'm just his brother but I trust that Kakeru will be near him for the majority of the next year at least."

"Hell yeah! I wanna be with him forever," Manabe smiled proudly, "So I don't care what you think, I'm his boyfriend and I'm gonna see him. Nothing you can do about it."

**Woot o I turn NINETEEN on the 22nd aka tomorrow! **

**Please make my birthday special and give me lots of reviews? Hmm? Please? _puppy dog eyes_**


	82. Chap39:: Love Confessions of Double Ks

**Because of all the birthday support and love I've received from you guys here's a new chapter. Thank you so much, I didn't receive many presents. Fruits Basket T-shirt, Death Note T-shirt, Hello Kitty jacket, Miffy T-shirt, Black jacket, Giant Domo-kun (from my nee-chan), Giant Birthday Snake, Emily the Strange notebook and lots of money.**

**And of that money I'm spending a lot on LEGO Batman which comes out tomorrow XD**

**THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT:**

95Elizabeth, Ambuu, animemanganet, arte', BandGeek99, kouga's older woman, Kyki- The Late Night Writer, Lily Lorelei, Mii-chan loves youu, raion, Sagesther, thiefkingbakura4eva, Trees are Green

**CHAPTER THIRTY NINE : LOVE CONFESSIONS OF THE DOUBLE Ks**

Softly Kakeru Manabe stroked back the hair of his sleeping prince. He pulled up a chair and kissed the boy on the forehead where there were numerous bandages to help with the damage to his skull. His angel was breathing through one of those devices that would give the most needed oxygen to his lungs. "Hey th-there Yu—Yun-Yun-n," he choked acting as if he were going to crumble any moment.

The beeps were his only answer and the exhausted footballer lay his head down on the side of the bed, "Yun-Yun, I'm sorry...forgive me?" he begged with pain glowing through his dull eyes. "If...if you hate me then, then you're...it's alright if you never speak to me again Yun-Yun, I won't whine like I usually do. Just come back to me okay?"

There was a knock on the door and Kakeru looked up weakly spotting Aya there, "Hey commander," he sighed feeling incredibly lonely. "If you want to sit down then..." he took a look around, why was this the only chair in here. "Ah, I can stand up so don't worry about it."

"I don't think I could sit right now," the snake sighed with a hand to his forehead, "How is he? How is my darling little baby brother fairing, why with two princes together I'm sure that the power in this room will go up ten fold. Why there are so many little things that I could say but the big idea is that I,a god divine, feel that you two share the most beautiful love story of all time."

Manabe laughed in the weakest possible way ever, "You—you can still talk like that huh? Hey...Ay—aya, do you think he'll hate me when he wakes up, for not helping him. I'm the reason he's like this, I could have done something but...I'm such an idiot, I just watched and didn't help him at all. Yuki spoils me all the time so why did I just watch him get hit by a van? I fai—led him."

"You didn't fail anyone," Aya commented, weakly placing a hand on Kakeru's shoulder, "I think that you're doing a wonderful job and if it was to do with that nurse then.."

"I should get her sued," Manabe joked still listening to the subtle beeps. "What do you think Yuki would like as a get-well gift, I want to fill this room with flowers but he might not wake up in time. Do you think that getting flowers all the time and putting them in this room would do something or maybe some arti—no, Yuki wouldn't like that, he loves horticulture so maybe I should just continue getting new ones."

He paused for a while and then looked Aya in the eyes, "I have some money from my part time work, I was gonna put it towards a car or a stereo system or a game console but...I'd like to help pay for keeping Yuki here. I know the hospital bills are expensive and although I don't have much, I can give you 34,000 yen."

"Ah, do you really think that you need to service my brother in this manner, why it would not be a hassle at all for his older brother and the main house to pay his account. He does look beautiful like this doesn't he, if it wasn't for the bandages and the machines I feel that it would warm my heart to see him this way. Such beauty..."

"He's always beautiful," Manabe sighed leaning his head against the wall, "I just...I should be happy that his condition has stabilized but I want him to wake up and not just have to be here, wired into these...things. I'll remain loyal," he promised, "I will remain loyal to him no matter what. I intend to do that...for him."

The only response was the soft beeps but as Kakeru looked at Ayame he could tell that he had won the love and admiration of his boyfriend's older brother.

**Meanwhile**

Tohru stood outside the dojo nervously, she rubbed the back of her neck and kicked her shoes on the ground. Should she really have come here without an invitation? How would Kazuma react to that but most importantly, how would Kyo-kun react?

She closed her eyes and bowed her head, this was becoming harder to think about so maybe she should at least try but...what if they turned her away, Kyo-kun probably didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore, just like Yuki-kun. She leaned forward as if to knock when she heard a very familiar voice behind her.

"Tohru? What are you doing here, you're out in the rain stupid," he teased her, putting a hand on her forehead. He slumped down and sneezed, he was still wet but he was so nice to her. He had always been so nice to her, much nicer than she deserved.

"K-Kyo-kun is out in the rain as well," she gasped, "Oh no, Kyo-kun hates the rain doesn't he? I...I'm so sorry, if you came out here looking for..."

"I went for a walk," the feline shrugged, "Needed to have a little look around town just to think clearly, before I knew it it had started raining. I wanted to kinda wait until it stopped but ah crap, can we just go in?" he moaned, his shaggy hair damp due to the downpour.

"Ah, Kyo-kun I'm going to have the twins soon isn't that wonderful? I really want to see Kyo's face when the children are born, I really want Kyo-kun to raise the children with me, isn't that what you want Kyo-kun?" Tohru questioned hopefully, she clapped her hands together, her expression growing stronger as more and more emotion came to her.

"Yeah, I guess that's what I want," Kyo shrugged getting the door open and kicking his shoes off outside, "Make sure to get warm, damn I thought that Momiji...isn't that Haru's jacket?" he asked taking one of the straps before Tohru shook her head.

"No it...it's not blg enough for me and I'm worried about stretching it out, oh I probably shouldn't have let him put it up for me but umm...this is Momiji-kun's jacket. I'm so sorry Kyo-kun but Momiji-kun only leaves my side when he needs to, I've been relying on him to help me with the twins but I can be happy with Kyo-kun."

"Yeah," the cat bowed his head deciding not to tell her the truth about his upcoming death, "Take your shoes off and we can go talk in the other room, I bet dad's gonna be happy to see you again. He's been asking about you from time to time and I think he truly loves you like you were his daughter."

"Oh, I..." the riceball blushed, "No, I could never have the honor of being like a daughter to Kazuma-san." As she managed to get the shoes off she looked around the house, it was different than she remembered and her eyes grew wider as she spotted something in the bin. "Kyo-kun does Kazuma-san have to wear nappies because of his handicap, that's really really sad Kyo-kun."

The cat grew extremely pale at that observation and turned to look Tohru in the eyes, he shook his head again trying to think of much more pleasant things. He couldn't tell Tohru that sometimes in the middle of the night he had the want to use the bathroom but somehow didn't have the ability to do so or that he wasn't recognizing his body systems and had shit himself several times during classes.

"Something like that," he lied, _sorry dad but I can't tell her that it's my fault,my fault that this is here so I'll lie to her, please forgive me. _"Sorry don't say anything about it to him, it would embara--"

"Of course not Kyo-kun," the riceball whispered as she stood still, "But, if it was Kyo's problem then I really want to help, I love Kyo-kun so much that, that I want to do anything I can to help him. Kyo-kun is the most important person to me."

"Tohru," the orange haired boy whispered as he looked up at her, "I have a confession to make but I...I hate hurting you and I don't want it to spread, there's not much that you can do anyway."

"But I'll try anything Kyo-kun, I love Kyo-kun that much. I love Kyo-kun with all of my heart and would do anything for him, after all, Kyo-kun is Kyo-kun."

The cat sighed, dragging a hand through his hair, "I love you but I can't be with you..." he whispered as the girl turned a deep red. Finally those words that she had wanted to hear had come out of Kyo-kun's mouth but there seemed something very very wrong about all of this..."

"Wh—Why not?" the brunette whispered as Kyo looked up.

"Because...I'm dying."

**Sorry it was short but thank you all so much for helping me celebrate my birthday or what I call: "Fay Appreciation Day"**


	83. Chapter Forty :: Surprise Visitor

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING**

Ambuu, kouga's older woman, Mii-chan loves youu, raion, rockangel160, Sagesther, SkywardShadow, Trees are Green

**CHAPTER FORTY : SURPRISE VISITOR**

Momiji stared around the lonely house, there was a line of freshly baked carrot cake, some fish and some other smaller dishes. The bunny felt his stomach give in and his heart beat faster as he stared at the tuna that Haru was using. Why did fish call out to him these days, why did he crave it so much. "Haru?" he asked seeing the eighteen year old standing in the middle of the kitchen, a headband around his forehead. "Are you...alright?"

Haru turned quite slowly towards the door, a dark aura forming behind him but instead of throwing a black haru type fit he just smiled. "I'm fine, I've made about seven courses so far, do you think that might be enough?"

"Haa-kun?" the bunny blinked attempting to sound kind, "Why are you...why are you cooking so much? It's only the tw--twenty seventh bizillionth time you've cooked," he laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Stating that only the two of them lived in this house now was an extremely bad idea.

"Rin, I...do you think she got me erased because she hated me?" he choked, turning towards the bunny who felt somewhat itchy and uncomfortable. "Is that it!? Was I going to turn out to be a bad dad!? Was that--" he bowed his head again, this time bringing it to the counter so he wouldn't turn black.

"Haa-kun?" the bunny whispered as he wrapped his arms around his cousin, "I...I don't know what happened Haa-kun, everything just...blew up, but you'll be alright." He took another breath in and noticed that Haru had already fallen quite far but that didn't keep him from asking. "Hey, Haa-kun is it alright if I do...well something quite selfish?"

The cow blinked as he looked at his cousin and nodded, "Does it concern Honda-san?"

"Not really," the rabbit shrugged, "It concerns you Haa-kun"

The white haired boy's eye widened and he glanced at his cousin with a look of complete bewilderment, "Concerns...me? Momiji, whatever it is I'll try to help alright? You just gotta tell me what it is."

"Ah, well Haa-kun, I got offered a place in Germany," he told him with a weird smile, "I mean...a school in Germany offered me a place there for the rest of my education and I thought that..."

"As I already said," the ox winked, "Send me a postcard and some letters, maybe a phone call once in a while and I'll be really really excited and happy for you. Why would you question that?" Reaching out he ruffled Momiji's hair up a bit, "I'll still be here, waiting for you to come back."

"But that means that you'll be all alone," the blonde spoke, letting it out without really thinking of the effect that it would have on the ox but Haru just shrugged.

"So, a lot of people live by themselves and I could go sta--no that wouldn't work, maybe se--no she's there, Ay--no only Yuki would be welcome there," he blinked back at Momiji again, "Not that many places I can go but I'll be great by myself, I'll have the whole house in peace and be able to study and work on my cooking and..."

Before another word could come from his mouth there was the sound of a doorbell. "I should get that right?" Haru asked as Momiji looked down quietly, not trying to make any guesses on what was going on. It wouldn't be too long until he would regret not getting that particular house call.

Haru unlocked the door and opened it, as soon as the door was wide enough open for him to see who was there it slipped and slammed into the wall. "Ri--Rin?"

The black haired girl delivered the high schooler a weird glance, she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Listen, I need some questions and I guess I need an idiot like you to answer them, see I went down for a nap and all I could see was this fricken grandmother forcing me to do something...it was in my mind but I guess that stupid woman forced me to forget something so I'm here for some answers."

Haru nodded weakly as Momiji came and stared at Rin. "Oh, so I can talk to you?" the cow questioned whilst shivering. "Can you wait right here?"

"Yeah, whatever," Rin sighed as she leaned against the wall, this guy's house was actually pretty decent, it would be somewhere where she would feel safe living but she didn't feel safe with him. She was only here to get answers and then try to figure things out. As she noticed that Haru was gone she took a deep breath and closed her eyes waiting for him to come back and it wasn't long until she felt a black book and bag of art supplies get into her hands, "Wha--you had this? You better not ha--"

"I didn't look at it," Haru whispered softly before looking at the ceiling, "You have a lot of your stuff in ou--my room so you can pick it up if you want to. Oh, and the things that we already selected out for Rinoa are in the nursery...umm, third door you get to upstairs."

Rin looked at the ground before raising an eyebrow at him, "You must be some creep to act so kind and everything and to still have gotten erased, what are you some kind of super being who's incapable of being hurt. No one is that nice."

The ox shrugged, "I...I hurt a lot but the fact that Isuzu-chan acknowledged me makes me happy, Isuzu-chan pays some attention to me and that means a lot because it means that Isuzu-chan hasn't completely forgotten me. It makes me sad to be forgotten but...Rin-chan's here now and I feel happy when I'm near Rin-chan."

"You're really weird y'know," the horse shrugged before her eyes filled with tears as she flipped through the sketchbook and she almost fell over. Putting a hand over her mouth, she took a breath in to steady herself, this wasn't like her at all and she didn't know why she was feeling this way. Dropping the notebook it opened to a picture of Haru just looking out of the window, that confused, bewildered smile on his face and he seemed to be off in a distant world. For some reason this picture brought back hard feelings for her but she wasn't sure what the cause was.

Momiji sat still watching the two of them and trying not to interfere with them, they needed to know their position with the other and this was the start of it. Plus he had his own deal to make with Akito.

"Isuzu-san" Haru whispered getting down and taking the sketchbook from the ground, "Should I stay away from you?" Pausing for a second he realized she was still crying and so wrapped his arms around her until she wriggled away. "Sorry," he shrugged, "When I see you so upset it makes me want to comfort you."

"You really were my b-boyfriend...were-n't you?" she choked with her head bowed, the emotions were just too strong but she didn't understand them at all. Why didn't she know this guy and why was he so kind to her when she must have decided to forget him. This guy was a real moron.

With a soft, sad look up Haru nodded, "I must not have been a very good boyfriend but you can get your things, I won't stop you Isuzu-san"

With a deep frown Rin leaned forwards and shook her head, "I still want those answers, how...how deeply did I love you? I can only...no, I can't remember actually being in love or having a boyfriend but you...how in love was I with you?"

Haru took another breath in and reached out to her belly, "That's my daughter in there, we lived together and we were engaged, that's how much we loved one another but," with one glance at Rin's awkward expression he wanted to hit his head against the wall, "Argh! I'm hurting you by saying this right? Damnit Hatsuharu Sohma, put things together. Idiot, you're an idiot Hatsuharu."

_Haru_ Rin glanced at him that small something coming back to her and she leaned forward wanting to touch him. It was as if he was part of her. Staring at him she felt Rinoa kick her as if knowing that this man had some connection and really was her father. Feeling incredibly awkward, Rin gave into the pregnancy hormones and sunk onto the ground just crying over the stress. Before too long she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and glanced up at that kind stranger. Why did he seem to care for her so much? What had she done to him?

Momiji stood at that point and looked between the two of them, it seemed to be getting to the point where he should be saying something. "Rin," he said gently as the girl just sat there in Haru's protective arms, "It's true, what Haa-kun said. Hatsuharu's our cousin, he was possessed by the ox but he got released from the curse and unless it was to save him then you would never purposefully erase him. The suppression was forced I'm positive about that."

"The suppression was...forced?" Haru repeated now feeling the need to go out and ram someone's head into a wall but he finally had Rin here. She grabbed his shirt and started to cry uncharacteristically onto his shoulder.

"I'm so so sorry Hatsuharu, I don't remember you but I feel safe with you and I can tell I'm hurting you. I'm sorry," she apologized before Haru stood up and walked to the door.

"I'm going out," he announced, cracking a smile in his black form

**Sorry it's so short but I couldn't write very much for some strange reason, anyway thank you for reading and reviewing if you decide to.**

**Myst**

**Next chapter: Kyo and Tohru / Shigure**


	84. Chapter Forty One::Rammed against a wall

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Fruits Basket

**THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS CHAPTER FORTY**

Ambuu, kouga's older woman, Mii-chan loves youu, rockangel160, Sagesther, Teh Tiger Lover

**THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE RECENTLY ADDED THIS FIC TO THEIR FAVORITES**

Mistress of the Night5, SquirrelNutter412,

**CHAPTER FORTY ONE : RAMMED AGAINST A WALL**

After having said that it was hard for Kyo to repeat it or say anything else, instead the girl tried to deny ever hearing anything, still glad to be by him. To her it was as if the incident had never happened. After a while the two had gone into the sunny back yard where Kyo lay his sleepy head down on her lap and she continued to dry his hair, loving the way she could slip it between her fingers but then, he seemed so weak.

Kazuma looked down at the floor, he wasn't so happy to see Tohru but that was selfish, inside he realized that Kyo's condition was triggered by emotions and so if he was kept calm or level in his moods then he might last longer but Tohru was his happiness. Likewise, wasn't the guilt the two of them were facing worse enough without the knowledge that this relationship was only a couple of months long.

"Might as well say hello," he finally decided as he got to the porch and looked up at the setting sun, "Tohru, it's good to see you again, how has everything been?"

"Ah well," Tohru stopped for a moment and thought this through, "Everyone's really happy, Hatsuharu-san, Yuki-kun, Momiji-kun, everyone's really really happy and we're having a great time," she laughed nervously. Lying like this was never good but she didn't want to break things to Kazuma.

The dojo owner took a deep breath before his eyes widened as Kyo started purring? "How is he? He's been looking sleepy for a while now...he's getting weaker as well so take care of him for me?" Closing his eyes he took a few breaths to relax and then, at the point of opening her eyes noticed something quite odd. The look in Kyo's eyes was...innocent.

"Shishou?" the kitten asked with a nervous look around, "Shishou why are you in a wheelchair? Why do you look so sad Shishou? Did somebody hurt you? Can we take a bath tonight Shishou? Can we do something fun tonight?"

"Ah, Kyo..." Kazuma whispered before bowing his head, "Yes, we can do something fun together."

"Oh and Shi—no, I..." it was at this point that he looked at Tohru and scooted away from her, "Who's this nee-san Shishou? Does this nee-san hate me as well? Shishou why..."

"This is my new friend Kyo," the forty year old sighed, "This is Miss Tohru Honda, can you say hello to her Kyo-kun?"

"Ah," Kyo whispered before bowing to the girl, "Umm..hello, I'm...Kyo, I'm Shishou's discipline and I'm seven years old, it's...umm...nice to meet you." Keeping his eyes on the ground he went over and held tightly to Kazuma's arm, "Shishou...you can take shishou from me if..."

"I don't want to take your shishou away, don't worry Kyo-chan, it's sweet that you care so much about him but I'm only Shishou's friend. I'm Tohru Honda and I...I'm pregnant," she blushed as the red head nodded still grabbing a hold of his master. "I'd love to be your friend too Kyo-chan."

"I...I can do lots of martial arts so please don't try anything funny to Shishou! I can protect my Shishou Honda-san."

"Ah, don't worry..." Tohru laughed softly, "I like Shishou very much but I'm not Kazuma-san's favorite person, I think that Kazuma-san's favorite person is Kyo-chan."

Kyo's eyes widened at that statement and he shook his head from side to side wildly, "No...Shishou has so many more people who like him, shishou is so lucky, I really wanna grow up to be just like my shishou."

"No, I'm not that great Kyo," Kazuma whispered before looking at Tohru, "Kyo-kun do you mind if I have a little word with this girl in private, you don't mind getting a game out that we can all play together right? You know the..."

"Twister?" Kyo asked moving his foot uncomfortably, "No...we can't play that so...we should play a card game like snap! I'll go get cards okay?" he laughed as Tohru sat down again, her chocolate brown eyes connecting with Kazuma's pleading ones.

"Tohru," the man finally spoke up, "I know this looks hard to you but please...just humor him, it'll make me happy and it will keep him happy. As long as it''s not hurting anyone please just tolerate him."

"It is hurting someone, I can see that he's causing Kazuma-san a lot of worry and Kyo-kun is losing more of his own personality, even if he is a little weird he should still know what's going on. Wouldn't that be fair?"

"Kyo can't handle that sort of pressure right now, he only has a few more months to keep his own happi--" at that Tohru, once again, gave into her emotions but this time instead of simply slapping him Tohru pushed his shoulders to the wall. The loud bam of the wheelchair was enough to break Kyo from this episode.

"Kyo has a hundred more years to live Kazuma-san, I can't believe that you would say something like that. You want to treat him like a baby and act over protective of him so that you can think your a good dad."

"He IS a good dad," Kyo snapped back, standing in front of Kazuma, "Tohru, he's a great guy what the hell are you doing? Dad what did you do to her? What did you say to her?"

"I didn't say anything," the man replied looking at the girl who shook her head.

"He said that...that Kyo-kun was, he said that Kyo-kun was very sad and that Kyo-kun was weird and...and..." Tohru began, tears in her eyes as the cat slapped a hand onto his forehead.

"I'm really starting to figure out how it feels to be that brat," he commented, "I'm gonna call him and ask for some advice," he spoke weakly, running a hand through his hair again. As he got to his room he went immediately for his cell phone and grabbed it, scrolling down the list until he reached Haru's number. Haru was the one person he could really talk to about this, the one person who would listen and not judge, the one person who would understand.

Listening to the ringing he stopped slowly getting to the answering message, _Damn...might as well try his home phone. _Scrolling again he quickly located the phone number and listened to the rings before the phone was picked up.

"Haa-kun?" a familiar voice asked, "Did you get lost Haa-kun? Is everything alright?"

The red head groaned, "So I take it that the brat isn't in, hey Momiji can you just give Haru the message to call me back alright, there's something that I need to talk to him about."

"No, I won't." The bunny replied back in a firm, serious tone, "No, it's not fair you always asking him for advice Kyo, he's already very very stressed, whatever problems you have can't you wait until he feels better to ask them. Anyway I'm sorry, I'm gonna go now." And with that he placed the phone down.

**Meanwhile**

Hatori took another breath out as he held the cigarette between his fingers, for some reason smoking always made him feel better. Forget about the fact that he was a doctor who was wrecking his own health, they actually did make him feel a lot better. It didn't matter to him if he was in some really weird story where the author could not condone smoking; even though that's what his life had felt like numerous times over the past seven months. He enjoyed having that cigarette in his mouth.

"And so," he glanced towards his cousin who was sitting there with his head on his knees, "You've come to me to ask my advice? What do you want me to say to you after what you've already done?"

"I don't really know what I want anymore Haa-san. I think it's, well it's never too late to stop using those drugs against Tohru, it's not fair doing so after everything she's done to this family but if I do that then Akito may never allow me to be near her again." Leaning back he managed to rest his head against the wall, "It's hard when you love somebody isn't it?"

"I don't quite think you grasp what real love is Shigure, it would be quite surprising coming from you who only seems to explore women for lust. Still, I'm sure that Akito keeping you away should be considered a good thing as well as a bad. To have an existence such as mine and definitely as Kureno's well that's not what freedom is linked with."

At that the dog felt quite uncomfortable but also extremely angry, "Don't mention that bastards name around me, it's a shame that the only person Akito has is that wimp, I would be a much better companion but...that asshole is...part of me doesn't even want to describe him."

"Well then," the doctor sighed writing a few notes on a piece of paper, "Don't describe him and you should stop giving Tohru those pills, it's a wonder if it hasn't mixed with her hormones and damaged the twins. That's not exactly what you want right? In addition, if you are able to get through to Akito and she allows for you and Kureno to switch places then isn't that wrong, leaving Tohru-chan alone like that."

"Ah, Tohru-chan." Shigure laughed giving a soft wink, "You said chan, Ha'ri, are you getting a little of a crush on Tohru now?" With a look towards the doctor he noticed his glare, "Towards dear Mayu then?" There was a pause at that point and some hesitation from the doctor who blushed.

"Of course not," he lied, "Even if you're not Shigure, I am quite loyal to Akito. Afterall I wouldn't want to repeat the incident with Kana again, I should never have fallen in love with her and so, to protect those that I care for, I should learn not to love or even like any female other than Akito.

"Such a spoil sport Ha'ri," the dog laughed fanning himself before the first visitor of the night knocked on the room and was soon called in by the doctor. As the door opened and the man slipped through, Shigure leaned against the wall. He did not want to see him.

"Shigure, Akito wants to see you now, in private." As those words slipped out the dog immediately stood and brushed past his younger cousin, whispering the words as he left:

"It seems that you have been replaced."

Bowing his head, Kureno didn't make any reply but turned towards the door again when he was called back by Hatori. "Kureno, I haven't had a check up with you for quite a while it seems, since you always spend your time near Akito it's critical that you're clean from all virus' so would you agree to letting me run a few tests now that you're relieved from your post for the time being."

At this point the bird nodded and the dragon put out his death stick.

"Remove your shirt and we'll start," the doctor suggested as he gestured to the bird to sit. Getting out of his shirt, Kureno placed it beside him and folded it, revealing his beautiful body. Part of the dragon responded pleasantly but it was this part that he drove away immediately. "I first want to study your blood pressure, so take some deep breaths for me whilst I get the right equipment ou--"

At that point the door was broken down, a tall teenage boy came in and grabbed the doctor by the collar of his shirt before driving him into the wall.

"Who the fuck died and made you king of the world you asshole!?"

**I guess that's it. Oh and I have another question for you guys for the chapter after this one, if you get it right you get to decide what established couple or person you want to be the focus of CH 43. **

**What two manga are currently my favorite to read? (You get to guess three)**

Hint: Both are published by Viz and one runs in Hana to Yume

**Oh and my favorites list of Fruits Basket characters: (been meaning to put this up for a while) from most loved to most hated**

1st Hatsuharu and Yuki

2ndRin

3rdKakeru and Machi

4th Hatori and Kazuma

5th Momiji and Kagura

6th Kunimitsu and Kureno

7thShigure

8th Kimi and Motoko

9th Hiro, Mayuko, Satsuki and Nao

10thTohru, Akito and Ayame

11thMegumi and Uo

12thKyoko, Katsuya and Kyo

13th Akira, Hinata and Momo

14thHana, Mine and Kana

15th Grandfather, Minami, Mio, Mai and Rika

16th Kisa and the two boys

17thRitsu

18th Makoto and Ren

19th Messhyou and Mitsura

20th Oldest Servant


	85. Chapter Forty Two :: Never Heal Again

**THANK YOU TO FOUR REVIEWERS CHAPTER FORTY ONE:**

Mii-chan loves youu, raion, rockangel160, SkywardShadow

**CHAPTER FORTY TWO : NEVER HEAL AGAIN**

Haru stared at the doctor, his teeth gritted together as he started taking long breaths not sure what to make of this, he wanted to begin yelling again but none of the words would come to him right now. "Tell me you fricken bastard unless you want me to turn you into yakitori! You got a real problem tryna get back at me after all that shit I've dealt out for you, do you ha--"

"Hatsuharu," Hatori spoke calmly, "Would you mind putting me down and attempting to explain what has you so upset?"

"What the hell is wrong with you you fricken bastard!!" the former ox yelled, his throat growing slightly dryer as he did so, pushing Hatori back again, he drove his arm forward and hit the wall right beside his head, "How the fuck can you act so calm after what you did!?" he attempted to swing the doctor side to side but felt himself restrained from behind. "Get the heck offa me!" he yelled, kicking Kureno but the man held on.

"Hatsuharu, you should stop this, whatever's got you..." the bird attempted to reason but the ox yelled again wanting to tear apart the weak little man he was looking at.

"Why the hell is it that whenever I go fully black the Kureno cares parade just jumps in!!" the ox screamed, his eye widening with this black aura around them. "ANSWER ME!!" he yelled at Hatori tossing him onto the floor, "TELL ME WHAT THE HELL MADE YOU DO THAT TO HER OR I'LL MAKE IT SO THAT YOU CAN NEVER HEAL AKITO AGAIN!! THAT'S WHO YOU'RE WORKING WITH ISN'T IT YOU ASSHOLE!!" he screamed punching a hole in the floor near to Hatori.

"Hatsuharu," the dragon spoke again now starting to get up slowly, "Would you mind telling me what this is all about?"

"RIN!!" the ox yelled again completely destroying the dragon's desk, "What was it you bastard? Where are the files...where are there," he scrambled around the files on the broken desk and then went to a file cabinet, tossing everything around.

"Hatsuharu," Kureno tried reaching out to him although there really wasn't very much he could do. "What are you talking about? What happened with Rin?"

"SOMEONE FORCED HER TO GET HER FUCKING MEMORY ERASED!!" he snapped looking right at Hatori, "I can't say that I'm not FUCKING SAD about being forgotten but her having to be FORCED. HER TO BE HURT!! I thought that poor disgusting doctor Sohma knew how it felt to be forgotten so why cause someone else that pain, I lost the opportunity to be a father!!"

"Isuzu's memories have...been erased?" Hatori spoke with a hand on his forehead not clear on what could have caused this. "Are you sure that it was forced and she doesn't have amnesia?"

"AMNESIA WHERE SHE FORGETS ONLY HER FUCKING BOYFRIEND?! Don't act so fucking smug you jackass! I know you're the reason that she was forced into having her memories erased!! Don't you dare just smile and act confused!!" Haru screamed trying to attack Hatori but at this point Kureno managed to hold him back a bit.

"Hatsuharu," the doctor took a deep breath in in attempt to relax the situation they were in, "I'm not the only one who has the power to suppress memories, it's genetic."

"Some sorry excuse that is!!" Haru yelled again starting to frown before pulling out a pocket knife from his back pocket, "Ready to lose another eye doctor Sohma!?" he laughed completely losing it now as Kureno moved from restraining Haru to defending Hatori. "God you fucking wimp! Getting this shirtless playboy to defend ya is just cowardly and I don't believe for a genetic that your curse is "ge-ne-tic" who'd believe that bullshit."

"It's true Hatsuharu," Kureno tried to explain, "It's passed down by blood, I know that..."

"So you're fricken working together with this nutcase!!" the ox's voice thundered as his eye narrowed at Hatori.

"If you don't believe Kureno then why don't you call someone you trust and have them explain it to you," the dragon suggested, getting back to his feet. "What about Shigure?"

"YOU really think I'd believe CRAP that sensei says! Wow, you're more of an idiot than I am, what you working for him now, he your fucking sex bunny!! You think you own the right to tell me to talk to Sensei to get a clear idea on all this crap!!" Haru yelled smashing a hole in the wall.

"Then someone else, what about Momiji? Can you trust Momiji Haru?" Hatori took deep breaths now, it wasn't that he was scared of Haru beating him up with his fists but more the knife that he was holding. "Why not call Momiji?"

"You do it!!" the white haired boy ordered, "You have a fucking phone here so call him!"

Hatori nodded, now picking up the phone and trying to remember Momiji's cell phone number, the rabbit had written it down for him somewhere...locating a pink and yellow note with a bunny face on it he proceeded in calling the number and then left it on hands free.

It didn't take too long until the bunny had answered, "Ha'ri...is something wrong, you never call me Ha'ri...Ha'ri did something happen to Yuki?"

"Momiji," the doctor spoke in a steady voice, "Yuki is fine, his condition is stable and I wouldn't worry anymore, now I need some answers...I have Haru in my office and I want you to explain about my curse and what I once told you..."

"Oh, Haa-kun!" the bunny's voice now flooded with concern, "Haa-kun what are you doing there!? I thou--no, I didn't tell you but I think it was Ha'ri's grandmother who forced Rin's memories of you to be suppressed, she talked about an old woman so I think that's right and since Ha'ri's mother isn't alive anymore and it couldn't have been his father in a dress it musta been his gran-gran."

"SO YOU'RE INTO THIS FUCKING DEAL TOO!!" the ox exclaimed, voice getting sorer because of all this yelling.

"Umm, Haa-kun you've gone black haven't you?" the bunny questioned awkwardly before trying to explain things to the cow, "Well Haa-kun, Hatori's second curse or gift or whatever is passed genetically and it was passed from his grandmother to his dad, to Ha'ri and whatever kids Ha'ri has will be cursed as well. It's kinda weird like that. And...I'm not into any deal Haa-kun, if I was then it'd be with you not against you okay?"

"So...it wasn't Hatori's fault?" Haru inquired softly with a weak smile, "Sorry Hatori...guess I got ahead of the game a bit, it's just damn it," he whispered starting to shiver against the wall as Momiji heard this the concern filled his voice.

"Haa-kun what's wrong, did something happen Haa-kun? You want me to come down there?" the bunny offered getting more worried about his cousin every moment.

"No, I'm fine, it's just damn it! I really don't know how much more of this I can really take, I'm such an idiot..." he whispered feeling downtrodden at the moment, everything bad seemed to happen either to him directly or at least to the people that he cared about. "Sorry Ha'ri, Kureno about that..."

"Ah hey Kureno!" the bunny chirped, "Well Haa-kun I'm gonna go okay? So try not to beat anyone else up oh and be safe on your way back kay? Oh and don't get lost!"

"I will," Haru nodded before hearing Momiji hang the phone up and ran a hand through his hair, "Sorry Hatori," he bowed apologetically, "Guess I got ahead of myself. It's just..." he looked down breaking before shaking his head, "I should get..."

"Haru," the doctor reached out to him, "If you need to talk with someone, your psychiatrist informed me that apart from the last two weeks you've been going recently, if you've had any more attacks..."

"I have but I can handle them okay." Haru nodded at this as he looked at the ground, "Hatori, something Akito said to me...I don't know if it was true or not, I'm probably just stupid."

"What did he ask you?" Kureno inquired before sitting down quietly as Haru kept his head bowed, remembering those words.

_Doctor Sohma after all has lied to you, there is no way that you can be cured. You belong in a mad house Hatsuharu, you're an insane lunatic..._

"Just that, I couldn't be cured," Haru muttered those words running through his head, "I know that some of the scars I have can't be cured but...my head, my brain activity, am I always going to have these episodes my entire life, I don't think I could handle something like that on my own."

"Hatsuharu," Hatori sighed, sitting down again at his broken desk, "You're not going to be completely cured but I promise to make sure that you're at least 95 cured, you won't be having these sort of episodes but there may come times when you snap and have to get out of the room or...away from the situation but these will come in the form of headaches or dizziness meaning that you'll know if they're going to pop up."

Haru took a deep breath before nodding, "I think I could handle those, thanks Ha'ri." Standing up he turned to go but Hatori frowned.

"Haru, try not to be too hard on yourself and take on too much alright?" he attempted to advise, "I see myself in you, it would be good to see that part come out and show the emotion that I lack and...call me when you get home so I know you haven't gotten lost."

Haru nodded, turning to the door and left.

**Meanwhile**

"So you're saying that my shit is where?" Rin groaned tilting her head back in exhaustion, she moved into the nursery that she and Haru had been setting up for Rinoa and looked at the toys and clothes that they had chosen, she didn't remember picking up any of this with him but then she had been forced to forget that guy right? Holding a toy cow close to her she found there to be a strange feeling within her.

"_Rin thinks that she's been bad..." _those words sounded in her ears but she didn't know what to make of it, they felt so familiar to her as if someone was crying out for her, thinking about her. "_Rin, I love you don't you love me?"_

Dropping the cow on the floor she closed her eyes, "STOP IT!!" she screamed pulling at her hair, dropping down to the ground, "Why did my hair get cut? Why did I...why does Akito hate me more than everyone else...I don't get it...I haven't done anything wrong..."

"Ah, Rin!" Momiji rushed to her and sat down glancing at her belly, "I'm sorry if there's something you need..."

"I want to remember him..." she sobbed looking down "I want to remember Hatsuharu, I don't know why...I don't know but I want him."

"That's alright Rin-chan," the blonde grinned, "He wants to remember you too, hmm and I'm sure that he really really loves you so don't worry you can trust Haa-kun with your life."

"Do you think I can stay here for a little bit?" Rin whispered, "That phone call Momiji..."

"Ah, that was Ha'ri he was calling about..." Momiji began before Rin's eyes widened and words came from her mouth but she didn't understand them at all.

"Haru!? Where's Haru!? He didn't have another episode did he...does he forgive me for," Rin's eyes grew wider as she clapped a hand over her mouth and shattered, freaking out completely "Wha-what's happening to me?" she choked, "What's happening!? I didn't say that...I didn't..."

"O...kay," the bunny whispered, wide-eyed as well, "Do you need me to call Hatori."

"No," Rin shook her head, "I'll go see him myself if it happens again."

**Meanwhile**

_My chest feels like it's going to explode, my lungs don't seem to be working very well right now...I can see that bright light towards me and my mother's hand on my face. Suddenly the earth seems world away, is this dying? Is this what it means to die?_

_I'm sorry dad, I don't feel that well right now._

**Hey guys, not uploading the next chapter without ten reviews, which means review if you want to know how Kyo-kun is.**


	86. Chapter Forty Three :: Decision You Wish

_**Don't you know the bird is the word! **(The Trashmen : Later sung by Peter Griffin and the most annoying song ever!)_

I do not own Fuits Basket, Takaya-sensei does

**THANK YOU TO RAION-CHAN WHO GAVE ME THE STRENGTH TO PUT THIS UP**

**THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS OF CHAPTER FORTY TWO**

95Elizabeth, Chinatsuko, just...here, Konoha Lotus, Mii-chan loves youu, raion, rockangel160, Sagesther, shasta596, SkywardShadow, Trees are Green

**CHAPTER FORTY THREE : THE DECISION YOU WISH YOU NEVER MADE**

"Hey Tohru," Uo smiled, draping her arm around the pregnant girl, "They put out the test results and since they're kinda important there's the whole list of the best students in this year. You got number twenty seven, beat me by four ya'know and Hana here by..."

"Twenty Four..." the psychic murmured, "I still have not found that these tests are my friends,"

"O-oh?" Tohru's face brightened, she had really hoped to get a better score but twenty seven wasn't too bad at all and it was all thanks to Momiji. "But wasn't that test national? I'm sure that I wasn't that great compared to everyone else."

"Maybe not," Uo shrugged, "But you gotta believe in yourself Tohru, twenty seven's great."

"The highest ranking student was Sohma, Yuki." Hana announced as she flipped through a chart of the top one hundred scorers.

"Ah, Yuki-kun!" Tohru gasped as a couple of girls looked up at her with saddened eyes, these were mixed in with those who had no idea who the prince was. "That's...that's so wonderful, I'm sure he'll be very happy about it when he wakes up, oh and...and I heard someone saying that the fourth highest rater was..."

"Hey Manabe!" a tall boy with shaggy brown hair smiled as he waved to the high school council president, "I'm really jealous about those scores..." his voice grew dull, noticing the saddened state that the footballer was in. "Hey, you okay?"

"Ah," Kakeru blinked a couple of times before glancing at the other boy, "Shiuchi, I'm going to take a walk around the field, can you give my regards to sensei? Tell him that...tell him anything," he shrugged with his head down. _Congratulations number one, I want to see you when you hear that. No, I want to be the one who tells you and then from my score you'll see how much you helped me._

As he got out to his locker he pulled out his football and bounced it a little, he'd be playing with this for the next hour or so. It wasn't good to skive off and just play but it would do better than suffering at the hospital. He slammed the door closed and walked out into the courtyard, it was there that he heard someone calling him.

"Umm...Manabe-san," Tohru whispered looking down and caught Kakeru's glare, "Ah...I...I just wanted to say congratulations to both you and Yuki-kun. It's wonderful that the two of you were able to get such good scores."

"Yeah," the boy sighed, before speaking sarcastically, "You know what Honda, I'm so glad you told me that, I mean I really wanted you to talk to me. In fact I couldn't wait for you to talk to me.

"Oh but to get a score of 1,350 that's amazing for Yuki-kun and your 1,338 was very good too Manabe-san, I feel as if I'm pretty hopeless with my score of 1,182."

"Well your precious boyfriend came in last with a score of 24." Looking up at the sky the male teenager saw the look of confusion on the girl's face, "I mean...Kyo Sohma got a 24 out of 1340."

Tohru looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry...I just thought that I could talk to you," with that she left.

**Meanwhile**

Kyo stared at the floor as he sat in Mayuko's office that morning, he had no idea what the hell he was supposed to say to her unless really looking her in the eyes and stating, "I totally bombed that test 'cause I have some kinda messed up mental disorder that, oh yeah, I happen to be dying from" would work.

"Apparently," Mayu began leaning across the desk, "It's my job to ask you if you considered this test a joke, it doesn't seem that you scored any points apart from on the two hundred multiple choice answers of which you got fourteen, you got another ten points from just giving the date and copying what had already been written down."

Looking away Kyo felt his face turn pale, he didn't want to be hearing this, he already damn well knew how sick he was, he didn't want anyone else attempting to remind him of that. "I..." were the words which came from his mouth before he looked down, not wanting to say anything anymore. He was scared of everything these days but the thing that terrified him the most was that at some point the day would come that he wouldn't understand anything.

"I've invited someone else to our meeting," Mayu commented before hearing a tap at the door and called for the man to come in. Kyo immediately bowed his head, closed his eyes and gritted his teeth at the sight of Kazuma rolling himself in. "Sohma-san," Mayuko got up, trying to see if the older man needed some help, "We've spoken before, I'm this kid's home room sensei or something of that nature."

"It's good to see you again," Kazuma replied softly as he managed to get himself over to Kyo and tried to provide a comforting smile, it didn't work on the embarrassed kitten though. "You wanted to discuss Kyo's results on the last test?"

"So what!" the cat yelled, "Bringing dad in to laugh at me isn't gonna do anything!!" he brought his hands to the desk, "I know I did shit on the last exam! I know that so freaking kill me already!! Don't bring dad in here!!"

"I suggest you calm down before you make me do something you're going to regret," Mayu whispered in an annoyed manner, "First things first, I believe that this guy's name," she prodded a finger in the cat's direction, "Uses the Kanji found in Kyoushou which means second lunary month but he put the kanji, kyou used for bad luck or bad fortune, he also spelt Soma in kana."

"Ah," the older man's face filled with discomfort and he shook his head from side to side attempting to think these words through, "Well, there's not really a problem with that is there, so long as you can understand what all the characters are attempting to say."

"Aside from the fact that he used the wrong kanji the kanji and even the kana itself was poorly written, having received work from..."

"I'm sick okay!? You get it!?" Kyo trembled as he stood up, "Is that what you wanted to hear, I'm doing so fricken bad on this work because I'm sick, I'm gonna die anyway so who the hell cares if I don't even know all the kanji I already learned, it doesn't matter anymore."

The room grew silent as the cat shivered not knowing what else to do, great...he had made a fool of himself in front of both of them. He looked at the floor not knowing what else to do but found Kazuma to rest his hand over Kyo's tan one.

"It's alright," he told his son with a strong smile, "Don't worry about it alright? I understand and...and you might not die, Hatsuharu and I, we're still trying to figure out a way to save you."

"God damn it! There isn't a way alright!? You know why because it's me and nothing ever fucking pans out for me and you should know that. I've been thinking about it for a while and I finally decided, I quit! I fricken quit going to class 'cause heck what's the point tryna' live a normal existence?!" With that he picked up his bag and stormed off, not giving another thought on the matter.

Outside he hung his head, the tears getting to his eyes, he had lost...after everything that he had tried to do, he had lost and there was nothing he could do about it. He continued to walk until he had passed the gates of the school and heard a familiar voice...

"Is Kyo-kun giving up already?"

With wide eyes the cat turned his attention to the white haired boy sitting outside the school, what was he talking about, what the hell was the point dealing with any of this anymore. "What else can I fucking do!?" he snapped, covering his face with his palm, he hadn't meant to snap like that at Haru, after all Haru was the one person he could truly trust but it was hard. These days it was so exhausting for him.

"Kyo-kun needs to be strong," the cow nodded, "I won't let Kyo-kun die when he's unhappy, I'll try my best so that Kyo-kun won't have to die but if that's not possible, I'll do my best so that Kyo-kun can be happy. Kyo-kun deserves to be happy."

**Meanwhile**

Shigure looked into the hospital room to find Ayame there next to Yuki, "I thought I'd find you here," he attempted to smile only to receive the cold shoulder. "Aya..." he whispered now coming to sit next to him, "About what I've done."

"You manipulated a poor girl that trusted you," the snake hissed, "I never thought that I'd know someone who would stoop that low and for what...to get back with Akito, hah, she probably doesn't want you!" Aya lay his head on the mattress and held Yuki's hand searching for a pulse, even though the beeps were still going on it was hard not to be concerned that at some point Yuki might just fade away from him.

The noise from the respirator continued to sound as the rat drew his breaths and Shigure sighed, placing a hand on his head. "Do you think there's a way of turning that off, the sound is somewhat irritating and he doesn't nee--"

"He bruised his chest!" the snake snapped, standing up in order to protect Yuki, "I think he bruised his lungs but no that wouldn't work would it? No matter what this cruel world believes I will allow no one to force my baby brother into any abusive situations, heavens no perhaps this earth doesn't deserve someone like Yuki but my goddess he deserves life."

"And so because...his lungs got bruised," the dog repeated trying to sum this up for himself, "He needs a respirator?"

"He already had asthma you scoundrel..." Aya started again, this time in a low voice, "When his body got hit he hurt both his head and his lungs, 'Tori noted that the part of his brain that controls his motor skills got the most damage but also...what was it called the intelligence core?"

"His intelligence core?" Shigure repeated slowly, "So what you're saying is that he's going to be retarded for the--"

"Don't you dare say something like that about my baby brother!!" Aya roared, staring at the ground, "No, nothing like that it's just new material will come more slowly to him than it did before, I believe he will fare well on his entrance exams to the best universities that this world has to offer however, for the rest of his life he will struggle a little more when it comes to memorization."

With another breath out the snake turned his attention to Shigure once again, "Still, I don't believe that you're any good for Yuki even when he's in this state. I want you to leave and if you don't leave well, I'll have to alert the security. It is partially your fault that this happened in the first place."

"Aya..." the novelist sighed, bowing his head, "I apologize for my behavior, I...well Ha'ri understood that I wasn't thinking."

"Ah well then 'Tori has something that I fear I may never have, a good heart with room for understanding miscreants. Sometimes, no, all the time I truly fear that 'Tori's heart is too soft for his own good, he's been trying so hard for all of us over so many years that one really has to love him." With that he offered a weak smile and glanced down at his brother again, "Just as I have to adore my baby brother for his kind heart. If he had not truly cared for Tohru then he would have never become that dashing prince that risked his life to save her."

"I thought that...Yuki was going out with someone, at least that was the general vibe that Ha'ri gave me." The dog closed his eyes again, "Aya, I apologize, I just...wasn't thinking right."

"You never think right, in fact Shigure, for most of your life you've been thinking wrong. However," the snake ran a hand through his long hair, "For old times sake and for the pact that we made years ago as members of the Mabudachi Trio, I suppose it isn't too late to forgive you. I do think that--"

"I've stopped using those pills, I returned them to 'Tori," the canine told his friend honestly before the door crashed open.

"Has...he...woken...up...yet?" the person panted.

**Meanwhile:**

The room was cold and morbid, at least that's what the bunny thought as he knelt in front of the so-called goddess, so this was truly going to be his Germany for, well, for however many years it took. Seventy? Eighty? But he'd do it so that Tohru would remain happy. "Akito-sama..." he spoke without any happiness in his voice, "I..."

"You want to take Kyo's place in the cat house," the goddess smiled, "Well how brave of you and I felt that I had exiled you from the estate. Still," he moved over to Momiji and slipped his fingers through the bunny's blonde hair, "Hatsuharu will get what's coming to him, I know that's where you've been staying Shigure told me that much. Well, well Hatsuharu Sohma harboring a criminal it seems that he is a despicable man."

Momiji coughed again, his head pounding in with those new words coming to him, "_Bring dad in here!" _Shaking his head he decided to ignore those emotions and allow his body to slip into a calmer state. This cold was getting worse and worse all the time. "Haru--" the bunny spoke up before finding that pain in his chest again, why was he so sick these days?

"Silence!" Akito hissed before a manipulative smile curved over her face, this was funny, too funny. This cat-bunny monster was offering to take a dying man's place, she had won against him and now she would have him again. Hers to torture for the rest of his life. "So, you are happy to take Kyo's place for the rest of his long life?" Akito grew nearer to the rabbit, slipping her nails down the front of his face which caused for blood to run from the outside of his nose.

"Not happy..." Momiji replied honestly, "But I'll do it, no I want to do it." _It's what will make her truly happy, spending the rest of her life with him. As long as she's happy, I'll be happy and I'd give anything for her happiness. _"I'll be happy for Kyo," he chirped as Akito laughed.

"Very well then, I accept your offer," she spoke coldly before turning around and noticing Kureno's pained expression, this bunny didn't know what he was in for. "Kureno, alert the servants to take my new cat demon to his prison."

The brunette glanced down, "Akito..." he whispered before standing up, "Are you sure that you won't regret this?" he tried to ask the rabbit as Akito looked to him in anger.

"Who do you think you are to question my motives Kureno!! Soon I will have no use for you, I'll have no use for someone as--"

"I want to do it," Momiji answered with a nod, "I won't regret it, for the rest of my life I won't regret turning myself in to save my cousin."

Kureno bit his lip before walking over to Momiji and taking his wrist, "Then I'll take you there myself," he commented starting to lead the bunny down the hall.

**Myst's Little Lesson**

Hey, since there seems to be a problem with a recent review I received I wanted to teach you guys about tact. Although I am a harsh reviewer I always separate my feelings about a chapter into three categories: what I liked / what could be improved / what I didn't like. I do this because a lot of people might not want to hear what I didn't like or even what could be improved so they don't have to read these things. Also, unless I feel really strongly about an issue I will not get angry in a review...every writer brings something different to the table. However, there was one review which really really bothered me but I won't say who it's from:

But what I really really hate are people who extorts reviews. "10 more reviews for the next chapter!" **despicable **there are lot of fantastic fiction with little reviews. there are **fiction much better than yours,**with less than 1480 reviews. Funny,this is my first and last review from you,don't forget **immoderateness and arrogance are peccatum mortiferum!**


	87. Chapter Forty Four :: Boyfriends

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED CH 43**

95Elizabeth, arte, ellybean, Mii-chan loves youu, raion, rockangel160, Sagesther, Skyward Shadow, Trees are Green

**CHAPTER FORTY FOUR : BOYFRIENDS**

**One week later :Pregnancy Report**

**Tohru: 7 months 2 weeks**

**Rin: 6 and a half months**

Rin slowly watched Tohru as she prepared the meal for them, with two pregnant women in the house it was always best to eat things that could help rather than hurt of course this wasn't the type of delicious cooking that Shigure-san enjoyed so much.

Resting her head on the table she gave a small moan, "I wonder if that weird guy is doing alright, everyone's saying that Momiji left to go to Germany and with a hou--damn it! Why am I getting so worried about that jerk!? What is this, guilt time!?

"Ah, Isuzu-san" Tohru replied before looking at the ceiling, "I really hope that Momiji-kun is having a fantastic time in Germany, ah it just feels so wonderful. I'm so happy for him, of course it is..." she sniffed beginning to cry, "rather upsetting that he won't be here for the babies."

"Aren't you supposed to be giving birth tomorrow or something...I've heard that it's kinda shorter with twins. And fuck him, who the hell does he think he is to say that to me. Must think that he's the fricken king of the world, I asked him if I could fricken stay with him 'cause apparently he was my boyfriend at some point and he has to be fricken noble and say..."_It's probably for the best that Rin-chan got her memory suppressed because whenever I'm near Rin, she always seems to get hurt. That's why I hope Rin understands, that for her happiness she can't stay here."_

"Oh..." Tohru whispered quietly, "But it really sounds as if Hatsuharu-san truly cares about you Isuzu-san, otherwise why would he say such a thing and...apparently I was on a drug without realizing it because Hatori said that..." she sniffed, "It messed with the babies growth and...and I'll be a month later than I had originally thought, I hope that they don't have a hard time growing up because of it."

As the front door opened and then was closed Tohru came out of the kitchen and Rin lifted her head, Gure-nii. "How are my two little pregnant girls?" the novelist laughed in his usual manner as Tohru tried to bow but almost fell due to the pregnancy weight. "Ah!" the dog reached forward in an attempt to help her but felt extremely happy once she managed to stop herself. "Tohru, I have something to discuss with you but ah," he looked into the dining room, "It concerns both of you fair beauties so...let's see, I suppose I should just come out with it."

"Come out with what?" Rin whispered with her forehead on her arm, "Stupid bastard Hatsuharu."

"Ah, well in a couple of months, one and a half actually I am going to be moving back inside the main house, you're both welcome to stay in the house alone however if you have anywh--"

"The main house?" the brunette blinked, "Does Shigure-san want to live in the main house?"

"It's Akito's orders my bumblebee," the dog smiled, "Of course this means that I will be unable to help you with your two darling unborn children. You do have somewhere else you can go--"

"I...I'll be fine Shigure-san" Tohru laughed happily, "But I am worried about Shigure-san, if you don't like the main house then..."

"I'll be fine," the dog nodded, "Afterall I did stay there for the majority of my life and you never know Aya-chan may allow you into--"

"Do you think that it's possible for me to go to Germany...oh no, Momiji-kun probably wouldn't want me following after him so I'll ask Kazuma-dono but don't worry Shigure-san I'll manage to find somewhere so...so don't give it another thought." After saying that Tohru stood and went to the kitchen, a look of determination on her face.

"I guess I'll keep giving that guy another try...what the hell is his problem anyway? Seems like he's the one who's glad that I forgot. Damn him," Rin cursed before curling up and starting to sleep at the table.

**Meanwhile**

"Do you think you can speak at all?" Kazuma questioned as he noticed Kyo's eyes, he looked to the side before saying extremely slowly.

"A...li...ttle..." Damn it! Were those the only words to come out, the cat stared at his father from where he lay in the bed. His eyes were extremely dull and he reached out to the older man, touching his shoulder but his hand soon flopped off due to his weakness. "F--" he attempted again but was unable to complete that sentence.

"Hmm?" Kazuma whispered as he felt his son's temperature, he was extremely hot but he could guess that it wasn't a simple cold that was affecting him.

"M—moo moo," the redhead managed to speak as he slowly lay on his back, why had that come out instead of just saying "milk". He hated it, why was he such a freak these days but inside he couldn't help it. Everything seemed to leave him confused and disoriented, especially words.

"Okay, I'll go get some for you," Kazuma whispered as Kyo felt his father's hand through his orange hair and then watched him leave, without knowing what was going on he closed his eyes and began to sleep only to be woken up ten minutes later by a glass with a straw in it. "You need help getting up Kyo?" the older man asked as the cat nodded and then felt his father lift him a bit before holding the glass up and he continued to hold it until his son had drunken all the milk he could. "Did it taste nice?"

"Ye--Yes." the redhead responded weakly as Kazuma helped him lay back down. "Ha...co..oder...to'ay?"

"I think so," Kazuma whispered as he stroked Kyo's hair away from his eyes, Haru had been a huge help over the last week, he had been the one who had helped Kyo get dressed and washed and pretty much everything. He was like a caretaker who didn't give himself any thought but would do anything to save the cat. "I think we should go down and see Hatori soon alright? He might be able to give you some medication or at least some painkillers."

_I'm losing it dad, _the teenager thought to himself, _It hurts! It hurts too badly and I'm losing it, I think I might be losing my mind over this no...I know I'm losing my mind. I'm dying, I'm freaking dying and there's no way I can stop it._

Before too long there was a knock on the door and Kagura poked her head round looking at the two of them, "Ah Shishou, I didn't mean to umm...invade but I was worried about how Kyo-kun was doing. Ah, Kyo-kun I love you so much! I'm so sorry! Kyooo-kun!"

As she got nearer to the two of them, Kazuma noticed that there was a ring on her finger with a green emerald and the kanji for her name along the outside, "Kagura..."

"Hmm? Ah I'm soo soo sorry but I was worried about Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun you need to hang in there, because I love you...like a family member of course but that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to love you." Kagura put a hand on her chest, "Because believe me Kyo I do love you no matter what state you're in, no matter what..."

"Kagura," Kazuma blinked at her hand once again, "Are you engaged?"

The boar blushed before nodding, "But that doesn't mean that I don't care about both Kyo and Kunimitsu and Kunimitsu understands that, he does! We haven't told Akito but I'm sure, I'm sure that he'll understand afterall...Kunimitsu is amazing! He calls me his piggy and he loves me, he loves me so much!"

"What is this about me?" the secretary asked after following her, "You need any help you two?" he asked before feeling Kagura take hold of his wrist in excitement. "I mean since Hatsuharu hasn't appeared today..."

"Kuni-kun! You're so considerate! I love everything about you, everything..." she whispered as he pushed back her hair, kissing her on the lips.

"I love most things about you as well Kag-chan..." he soothed as the girl blushed.

"I...feel...si-sick" the bed-ridden cat commented closing his eyes once again.

**Meanwhile**

Kakeru sat by Yuki's bed, staring at his prince...when was he going to wake up? It may sound pathetic but he was honestly annoyed that the rat hadn't attempted to wake up sooner. "Yun-Yun..." he whined, "You're so lazy!"

"Ah so I have got the right room," a tall, fashionable woman sighed whilst entering, she glanced down at the boy in the bed and then the machines around him. "Such a waste," she commented, "However, I knew that if he refused to listen to the main house that something of this nature would occur. Pitiful."

Kakeru turned and blinked at the woman, her long brown hair hit below her shoulders and she appeared to have a look of dissatisfaction on her face. However, the president had a feeling that he had seen this woman somewhere before. "He's in a coma," he commented, glancing down at his feet.

"Who are you to question my judgment," the woman bit her lip before staring at the machines, "To save someone else from an accident...such the thing that would be expected from someone lacking self respect and maturity. With so many chances to excel in this world and then..."

"Hey lady," Manabe hissed, leaning back in his chair, "If you're gonna insult him then you didn't have to come I mean who the hell gives you permission to say this to him?"

"I so happen to be his mother," the woman spoke in a direct manner, "And you...who gives you permission to insult me?" As she finished her question, she lifted an eyebrow up "Hmm?"

"Ah," the footballer whispered now regretting his attitude, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you were his mother." He stood wanting to give a proper introduction and then bowed, "I'm Manabe, Kakeru it's a pleasure to meet you Sohma-san."

"Enough with the introductions," the woman replied, "What are you?"

"Me?" Manabe blinked, "Oh, I'm your son's boyfriend."

As the woman took another look back at her son those words reached her ears and she could feel this sickening sensation take root in her stomach, "That...is...revolting."

The teenage boy blinked having no idea how to state that before he bowed again, "I apologize for bringing your son the happiness that he deserves."

**Note: Clearing up thing from last chapter**

The test scores are first assigned by the school and then the nation, Tohru gives her ranking for the school and the only two national rankings (or prefectural would be better) are Yuki's and Manabe's


	88. Chapter Forty Five :: Without Knowing

**THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS CHAPTER FORTY FOUR**

lenb90, Mii-chan loves youu, rockangel160, Skyward Shadow

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE RECENTLY ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVORITES**

automailmechanic, BlossomHope, Chinatsuko, CrimzonRoseAlchemist, fallienangeldeepindepression, foxydog, I'm 4 Nick, lenb90, Romanceluver101, SORRELforver, Sylar is a veeery sexy man., The Dark and Mystic Tohru, wheeeliegirl

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE RECENTLY ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR ALERTS**

Chinatsuko, I'm 4 Nick, lenb90, Sylar is a veeery sexy man., The Dark and Mystic Tohru,

**CHAPTER FORTY FIVE : WITHOUT KNOWING**

The tall boy nervously felt the air around this room, he had taken so much abuse here and it wasn't as if he had been here for too long at all. His hair had been dyed black, probably not a crime but still the emotion of it being done, of being unrecognizable stang still that was a weak punishment. Momiji Sohma, I don't want to see you as a blonde so let's dye your hair black. That was probably more of a thing a hair stylist would say than Akito.

The worst thing though was that he couldn't see it, he couldn't see much of anything and he knew the pain that Haru had held. Whereas Haru had had bands strapped across his legs, arms, forehead; the bunny had one metal band without the black covering sewn over his eyes. He couldn't see and if he ever tried to take it off then the reaction would be enough to blind him. The only way out of it was an activation chip which Akito had the password for.

His legs had been chained down to the ground as well and his arms to the wall so that for the rest of his life Momiji would have to remain in this seated position. His only break came during the few times when someone would come and unlock him and lead him to the bathroom or put those odd things in his mouth for him.

There came an awkward silence to the room before Momiji spoke rather slowly, something was on him! Something was touching him and he started to scream, he couldn't help it. There was something on his pants! Something touching him! "Stop it!!" he screamed again becoming extremely frantic, "Stop it! I know I can make babies! I know that I've had sex! I know! I know! Just stop it! Don't do it again!! Don't do it again!!"

"Is this the right lock?" he heard a familiar voice ask but in his head he wasn't concerned for that, he was concerned for his general genital area. "Kureno!!" the man barked again, "Which is the...have you been able to turn off the alarm?"

"There's no alarm!! There's no alarm!!" Momiji yelled once again driving himself insane with all of this, "There's no alarm!!"

"Sssh," the same man spoke again, "Calm down okay? Kureno and I, we just want to get you unlocked and try to sort to that thing across your eyes..."

With those words the bunny was set off again, "Don't! You can't touch it! You can't touch it! It'll blind me! Don't touch it!! Don't touch it!!"

"Okay, I won't touch it yet. I promise," the man continued as he managed to release Momiji's legs and Momiji felt another pair of hands on his wrist. "Take deep breaths since I can't imagine you have too much strength at the moment. Now, do you know who's here with you?"

"I don't know!!" the bunny screamed frantically before Kureno clapped a hand over his mouth, "Mmfnnmm mffnmm"

"You have to calm down or you're going to be caught," the speaking man started again. "Momiji, there's two people with you now, do you understand that we don't want to hurt you. We just want to give you a little bit of freedom for the moment. I'm going to admit something to you and hopefully you'll trust me, I've been the one taking you to the bathroom and making sure that you get food, vitamins and a low dosage of painkillers."

"Ha--Ha'ri.." the teenager whispered beginning to curl himself in a ball and shivered, "How long...how long has it been?"

"Ssh..." the doctor replied taking Momiji onto his lap, the two of them shared this odd thing but overall it was...more like they were brothers. They had been close since his mother's memories had been suppressed and it made the dragon's heart ache to see his "little brother" in this situation. "Easy...relax okay?"

"How..." the bunny whimpered, "Long...Ha'ri?"

"Only about..." the doctor began before Kureno completed it for him.

"A week and a half."

"Are you disappointed in me Ha'ri?" the now black haired boy asked as Hatori shook his head however he knew that wouldn't mean anything.

"I'm actually proud to know someone like you, with wisdom that surpasses his years. The person I am disappointed in however is Akito for him to make this..."

"I made the deal Ha'ri, it's good to know that by me staying in here that Tohru can be very happy with him. I'm in here until the day Kyo dies and I suppose I'll get numb to it eventually. Can you erase my memories Ha'ri? Can you erase all my memories of everything before this room so that it becomes normal for me?" the bunny begged.

Hatori's eye shot open and he glanced at Kureno. Did Momiji really not know about Kyo's nearly inescapable death even though Haru apparently did? And...no this couldn't be the same Momiji Sohma speaking. He would never be the one to ask for his memories to be erased that was...the last thing he would do.

"So you'll...be able to get out after Kyo passes?" he repeated slowly as the bunny nodded.

"Yeah, I'll just have to buck up until then Ha'ri. And my memories...wouldn't it be better if they were gone?"

"Maybe..." the doctor reluctantly spoke, "But, I think you don't really know what you want right now and I couldn't live with the knowledge that you forgetting was my fault. So...no, I won't erase your memories but I will try my hardest to make sure that band is removed from your eyes without any lasting damage."

**Meanwhile**

Kakeru came home quite late that evening, truth be told he loved spending time around Yuki that he had even fallen asleep there. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he entered his home only to find that his mother was sitting there with...that woman. He could only imagine the type of conversation that they had been having. It made him feel extremely sick.

"So there comes the little cocksucker now," Yuki's mother laughed as the black haired boy stood right by the front door. He took a few breaths expecting to hear the laughing, the joking, the disgust of his own mother as Yuki's mother had done. Instead the words that came out of his mother's mouth were:

"Please don't call my son that Sohma-san,"

Manabe blinked as if he hadn't quite heard the woman but those words continued through his mind, his mother was standing up for him. He wasn't the greatest kid or even close but he felt extremely happy now that his mother stood up for him.

"You don't think it's revolting, sickening. He's pathetic, truly pathetic" Yuki's mother laughed behind her hand before feeling a cold slap. Not knowing what she was doing the second woman sat, her eyes widening over what she had just done. This woman was from a good family, a proper family and was the mother of her son's boyfriend and yet she, someone who had been part of an affair had slapped her.

"I apologize, I'm sorry," Kakeru's mother whispered as she bowed apologetically, "I apologize. I...sometimes feel that I have to protect my son, he is rather odd but I...I feel happy for him. If your son is as you say then, I think Kakeru might have found his match. So..." she now looked towards his son, "When do I get to meet this Sohma, Yuki?"

Manabe bowed his head starting to blush a little and his eyes moved back to the red mark on Yuki's mother's cheek, sure his own mother had been overwhelmingly apologetic but the mark still was there. "Ah, Sohma-san do you need some ice or maybe just some ointment, if there's..."

"You really are quite disgusting," she laughed as the tension grew stronger and before anyone knew it Kakeru had yanked the box of eggs out the fridge and tipped it upside down before leaving the room without a word. Now hopefully that would prove in just which ways he could be considered odd.

**Meanwhile**

For some odd reason the cat had started to love napping and that's what he was doing right now. Kyo Sohma, the red headed teen, was taking a nap. With his head on the pillow he was finally able to get control of his body and do what he wanted, after all this was a dream world that no one could manipulate, aside from him.

"_Shishou?" the little six year old boy asked, taking his plate and licking it, he stared at the dojo master and then bowed his head. He was deathly afraid that he was going to be told off. "I'm sorry shishou...it just..."_

"_Kyo?" the grey haired man questioned, placing a hand on the small boy's head and ruffled his hair a little. "Did you like that?"_

"_Ah...shi-sh-shou" he whispered nervously and then nodded, "Yeah, it was good. Than--"_

"_Here," the man smiled to him pushing his plate towards the child, "Kyo, would you like to help me finish mine?" Without a word the cat smiled, the excitement displaying itself on his face before he imagined someone else coming in. Her long brown hair was pinned back with two ribbons and her brown eyes carried such warmth and such depth that he was amazed. She was wearing a blue school uniform and as she entered the room hit the wall. _

_The little boy stood up wanting to help this woman before the question entered his mind..._

_Who on earth was she?_

"Who?" the teenager whispered as he managed to wake up and then felt something wet and soggy around his butt, damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Kyo pulled at the sheets until he was sitting up and found himself to be extremely weak, that girl...what was her name? Tonda? No...that was such a stupid name, he couldn't remember it and he felt so much emptiness from that.

Not knowing what to do anymore he hung his head and began to cry, he was so weak and pathetic right now...maybe it would be best if he just died. Died and got this all over with. Hearing these odd sobs, Kazuma did his best to get into Kyo's room and weakly stood to touch his so--

He stood. Not for very long and definitely not on strong legs but he stood for moment and yet, the former martial arts master didn't give a damn about it. "Kyo," he whispered from the floor, still holding his hand, "It's alright...I'm here...daddy's here Kyo. He'll find a cure for you. No matter what."

_**Question for you guys:**_

_**I'm thinking of keeping Kyo alive but in a very make believe way that will totally lose the little dignity that the fic has but Kyo-kun will be alive. **_

_**So...should I keep Kyo alive or not?**_

_**Oh, and this shouldn't be blackmail because I'll update anyway but...I wanna get a good amount of responses so I can put something in for the next chapter**_

**Also an apology to: stop this trash**

Although the rest of your review wasn't exactly that nice or...eloquent I understand that I should have put it instead of highlighting the parts that mattered. I believe it would have read the same but that...those words were just cruel. So I'm sorry that I only took your bad words but believe me, it hurt. A LOT.

What I do apologize more for is the reply back, I tend to get very hostile if I feel insulted and that just isn't right so I apologize whole-heartedly for that part.


	89. Chapter Forty Six:: たすけて　下さい

**I decided to go ahead with my idea on Kyo bu thanks for all your advice**

**Thank You to Reviewers CH FORTY FIVE**

animemanganet, Chelcky1366, cherryberrysweetie, Katrina Tora, Mii-chan loves youu, raion, Sagesther, SkywardShadow

**CHAPTER FORTY SIX : ****たすけて　下さい**

The man shuffled his papers on the desk before gesturing to the chair in front as the pregnant brunette made her way to sit down. Bowing her head she thanked him again for this appointment and the confused boss rubbed his forehead. "I understand that you had something you wanted to tell me, I would have told you to go through employment services but with the amount of apologizing..."

"Oh I'm so sorry," Tohru squeaked looking down, "I'm sorry I..I just wanted to know if..." she stared up at the man and noticed his calm expression. "Do you know Momiji-kun?" The man's eyes widened a little but only for a brief moment and he nodded. "You're his father aren't you?"

The man continued to look down before closing his eyes, "I'm not going to pretend otherwise, I do still like him even though I choose not to be with him. If you're trying to tell me to take more time to do something with him then tell me what I should tell my wife."

"No," the riceball whispered, "No, that's...You're going to be a grandfather Sohma-san."

The brunette jumped back a bit at this comment and then stood in an attempt to comprehend this, he really should have been spending more time with Momiji. He had dearly wanted to spend more time with Momiji to fulfill his promise to the boy but it had all become so complicated and such a mess that he didn't even know how to try anymore. Two years ago he had truly made another attempt to be the kind of father Momiji deserved and it led to his wife accusing him of having an affair.

"Why wouldn't he tell me something like this?" he muttered glancing out the window and then turned back to the girl. "Shouldn't he have come to talk to me about this, I am still his biological father after all...we're estranged yes but not that much."

"I...I think that Momiji-kun didn't want to give you too much to worry about but I thought that you might like to know. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I hope that I can still tell the twins about how wonderful their grandfather is and I'd like to get to know you better Sohma-san if that's at all possible." Tohru smiled happily as the hotel owner tried to run all of this through his head.

"Are you with my son right now?" he finally asked not sure what to make of this situation thus far, "The two of you are you engaged?"

Tohru's face turned red at that comment before she waved her hands in front of her face, "Oh no! No! Nothing like that. In fact Momiji-kun, he isn't even in Japan anymore he went to study music in Lepzig, which I think is in..."

"Germany." The man finished for her, he stared at her with a weird feeling in his stomach before writing down his cell phone number, email and home address. "Don't tell anyone aside from Momiji that I'm giving this to you. If you could keep me updated on the state of the children and if you need any medical coverage..."

"Ah," Tohru looked down before seeing Momiji's father writing a cheque to her, he had seen her with Momiji right? Is that why he was trusting her so much? As the cheque was pushed towards her Tohru's eyes widened on the amount. 200,000 yen. "No, no this is too much. I can't impose on you this much Sohma-san."

"Don't worry," he whispered with a laugh as he pushed a hand through his hair, "A grandfather in my second family. I don't really look that old do I? Maybe this time I can make it work wit--" at that time there was a knock on the door and the room turned silent. This was their secret meeting with secrets that no one else could know. "Come in"

The door was opened and Tohru looked round to see Momiji's mother with Momo, she hadn't heard right? Please no...The woman gasped when she noticed Tohru there, "You're pregnant? Oh...congratulations, dear are you giving her enough maternity leave I wouldn't want the poor thing to get hurt."

"Yes, I was just umm...thank you very much for those allowances that you have given me. I am truly in your debt!" the girl bowed, backing out of the room, the cheque and information in her pocket. However on the way out she was grabbed by someone.

"Ah" Momo blinked "Who's the father?"

"Momiji-kun," Tohru blushed again as Momo grinned happily.

**Meanwhile**

Kisa bit her bottom lip as she found the door open already and glanced back at Hiro unsure whether to go in or not, the whole house was completely trashed. "Ah..." the girl asked taking a step in as Hiro frowned at the disarray, "Haru-nii? Ha-Haru-nii?"

"Maybe he's gone out or something..." the former ram sighed before stepping on a coat, "Damn has he gotten so lazy that he doesn't care about this mess. What if there's disease or..."

"Hiro," Kisa whispered, "Sssh...I just want to know where Haru-nii is right now. Help me find him?"

"Great...now he's making us fricken sear..." he pulled open the kitchen door to see Haru sitting there with his arm stretched out in front of him, thick gashes on it and multiple scars from before. The ram was more fearful however of the rope that was on the floor, the multiple bottles of aspirin, the gun and the trash all around him. This guy had cracked. "What the hell do you have a gun for!?" the brunette barked at his older cousin, "Sheesh!"

"Aww Haru-nii!" the small girl whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Talk please Haru-nii. We can help you right? Right Hiro-kun?"

"Leave..." Haru whispered gazing at the floor, his voice had little warmth, in fact it was mostly just cold, bitter words. "I'm fine alone...I'm fine...I'm fine..."

"Yeah...enough that you got a gun, and what the hell are these gashes, where are the bandages?" he asked now staring in the cupboards, why didn't the ox seem to have any.

"I threw them away," he whispered as Kisa took her jacket off and wrapped it around his arm, "Don't do that, he hissed at her, "Don't do that."

"But, Haru-nii?" Kisa asked starting to sniff, without a second thought she put her hand on his forehead, "Ah! He's really cold Hiro-kun, we need to get Hatori-san here."

Hiro's eyes widened as he nodded and ran out, running his hardest to the main house as Kisa sat with Haru trying to think of what to do. She bowed her head and started humming whilst checking his other arm for scars. Haru broke this peaceful song however, "You're gonna ruin your jacket, it'll be hard to get the blood out."

"N-no," the small girl whispered, tears approaching her eyes, "It hurt me the first time you died Haru-nii, I...I can't deal with...please don't. Haru-nii can you tell me what's wrong?" Her eyes lit up as she found Hatori there breathless, it hadn't taken Hiro very long at all. "Hatori-oji"

Hatori stared at the room and the house in horror, his attention moved from the gun near the sink to the broken boy and he touched Kisa's shoulder. "Can you call for an ambulance? I'll sit here with him."

"I don't need anyone," Haru whispered bitterly, "I don't need anyone!"

"You need to go to the hospital. Hatsuharu, I'm going to tell them to put you on suicide watch for a little while, I don't want to see anything happen to you..." at those words Haru started to laugh mindlessly.

"They're watching me! They're all watching me! Everything! Everything is watching me!" he yelled staring at the ground, "No one needs me, no one needs me at all and yet they're..."

Hatori sighed, he really wasn't the over affectionate person he was made out to be by situations like this. However, he took Haru and hugged him since he needed it. "Hiro, can you make sure that all the knives and everything are put into the box I brought with me and don't touch the gun, it could be loaded."

"It is loaded you bastard!" Haru sobbed into the man's shirt starting to shiver, "It is loaded! Why did she have to forget Hatori. Tell me!! Tell me why!!"

Hiro looked down, he had already known this but he hadn't seen the affects yet and he wasn't sure if Kisa had.

"Hmm, who forgo--" she began to ask as Hiro kept his head bowed.

"Rin-nee...she forgot Haru-nii." To this Kisa cupped a hand over her mouth, tears welling in her eyes. Haru...she felt so sorry for him all alone with nobody here to help him. Yet, he was Haru wasn't he and he would probably die before admitting that he wouldn't be fine without other people there, that he needed someone there.

**Later:**

Hatori looked across at Kazuma and then the very still, silent Kyo Sohma, "So, he can understand us?" the doctor inquired glancing in Kyo's direction. The boy nodded, he understood them all right but when it came to speaking, he couldn't do it anymore. "I'd like to set up a proposition."

Kazuma nodded as Kyo started to shiver and eventually curled up on the chair again, resting his head and body on his martial arts teachers lap, not sure on what that big word meant anymore. _Propitosition. _Not sure what else to do anymore, the older man stroked his son's hair back in means of comfort. "It's okay, Hatori's just speaking to us nicely alright, we just want to do what's best for you."

"There is a way for Kyo to survive, I've been testing it for a little time but I'm not so sure it's what you want..." as soon as the first part of that sentence entered the doctor's mouth, Kazuma's eyes had lit up in excitement as Kyo nodded, turning so he could see Hatori from where he lay.

"Now, I know what I'm about to say might be considered harsh but if you listen to the whole thing then I'm sure it will make sense. None of the Zodiac are fully human even those who have been released by their Zodiac curse, for a person to be born in the Zodiac they must have part of an animal within their DNA, it might seem like a possession but from research in the Sohma's who have been released there are still roughly 100 cells from their original animal." Hatori took a deep breath in, looking across from Kazuma and waiting for a response to what he had just explained.

The martial artist nodded now rubbing Kyo's shoulder and back. Kyo probably didn't follow that part of it very well since he was now operating at a preschool level and so he could imagine the frustration the red head was dealing with. "Okay.."

"And so if we were to increase on those cells then although the cat demon IS destroying Kyo's human side there would still be enough DNA for him to continue an existence...with some changes of course, also through introducing some chemicals to his body it would be possible to link his brain activity and functioning to these new cells." Hatori bowed his head not sure what Kazuma's reaction or if he would even figure this out.

"You're suggesting that we allow Kyo to continue living but...as a cat?" bowing his head again, he looked down at his son who had tears in his eyes. He didn't quite know how to react to that, "So he'd...just be like any other house cat?"

"With the injections he'd be able to keep his personality quirks, preferences and memories but he'd just be a kitten with those things attached to him, it's complicated to explain. I'd expect that since Isuzu is close to entering her last two months of her pregnancy that you'll have to make up your mind soon, the sooner the better since the DNA needs a couple of weeks to become dominant. So will you do it?" he asked the two of them as Kyo sat up and looked at the table, he had to seriously push himself right now so that he could provide a real answer.

He closed his eyes in deep concentration before letting the words exit his mouth: "I...do...it." By the time he had finished saying that sweat was covering his forehead and he found himself extremely exhausted.

"So," Hatori whispered with his eyes closed, "I think that for the fifteen years he has left that Kyo should just act like a normal but more intelligent house cat."

Kazuma took a deep breath in before shaking his head with a smile as Kyo lay on him again, "No Hatori, that will never be true. If Kyo will be forced to live as a cat for his remaining life then I will do my part to make sure that he's the most spoiled, taken care of, loved cat there ever was."


	90. Chapter 47 ::The Most Important Chapter

**One Month Later (November)**

**Pregnancy Report**

**Tohru 8 months 3 weeks**

**Rin 7 months 3 weeks**

**THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS CHAPTER FORTY SIX **_SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN BACK YET_

Katrina Tora, Lily Lorelei, Mii-chan loves youu, raion, rockangel160, SkywardShadow, Trees are Green

**CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN : THE MOST IMPORTANT CHAPTER TO DATE**

"It's happening," Akito whispered as she looked down at the ground, "That traitor, that miserable traitor!" Screaming, she took a step up and looked around the room for something to break or destroy and then saw her loyal mutt at the side of the wall where her innocent bird used to be.

"Which one?" the former novelist questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Kyo or...Kure--"

"Don't you say his name!!" Akito scowled at the man, "Only I'm allowed to say it and he is a traitor, he left me. He said that he'd stay with me but when I said that I'd let him go he left, he left too easily." She closed her eyes remembering the hundreds of times that Kureno had told her that he would stay and that, if she wasn't sure about letting him go then he would stay. Why then was he such an idiot to go when she had told him countless times to leave. Well...it was his fault, not hers.

"So you we--" Shigure stood up crossing over to his flower, he pulled her body close to him and kissed her neck extremely softly. "I felt that you wanted a lover Akito, not just some make believe moon guy."

"I...Don't you dare say anything about his stories with that vicious tongue or I'll make sure to yank it out of your mouth personally..." the girl hissed. "No, that pathetic cat is dying, I knew it would end up happening but which baby is going to be possessed. I would so love for it to be one of those rabbit's mutants."

"Well isn't it for the best that Kyo dies, he was fighting against you rather hard wasn't he?" Shigure attempted to lighten the situation knowing in his heart that that wasn't the case. No one could replace what Kyo had brought and there would be a hole after tonight from his death. "Are we going to make the arrangements for the fu--"

"No!" the goddess screeched, "The cat never deserves that! Just burn the body or better yet get that disgusting lunatic Kazuma to do it himself. Let him see that his so called son was always nothing more than a monster. Of course you do understand that I haven't completed my plan on that...that freak Hatsuharu. When Kyo is dead his precious princess Isuzu," Akito seemed to spit Rin's name out as she got to that part, "Will gain all her memories back and leave him happy. It's sick, just sick."

"I know," the dog soothed, holding the girl close to him, "But he's stil a suicide risk perhaps manipulate..."

"I'm done with him anyway! He's...I don't have anything on him anymore! Shigure!! Tell me why that is!! Tell me why I can't force him anymore!" Akito started yelling

"Because he's not part of the Zodiac" Shigure answered bowing his head, "And...I believed that several times you have said that you love him more than most of the members of the Zodiac.

"You stupid idiot!" the black haired girl yelled again, "Tell me where my cat is going now! Right now!" She grabbed the collar of Shigure's shirt, trying to force an answer out of him.

"I don't know..." the dog replied before noticing Akito's eyes getting wider. It was happening at that moment, the cat was changing places.

**Meanwhile**

The bunny struggled within his cell, the locks had been removed from his arms and his legs but he was still blind, in addition Akito had said that this was just for tonight so what was tonight? What was so special about tonight? As he sat there in the cold room he felt a suffocating pull from within him, it was the worst pain he had ever felt and he started shaking enduring a seizure like routine.

Without a thought about the matter he began screaming, his body it was...something was happening to it! He couldn't see it but he could feel it! There was a horrible smell, the worst sort of stench he had ever been around and it was...it smelled somewhat like Kyo. Not normal, I'm going to get you brat Kyo but scary Digimon like Kyo. He felt an odd sensation in his arm as...what was happening to it!? It hurt!

The black haired boy choked, unable to take the pain anymore and began screaming again, he wanted this to be over. There was a pounding against his body but not in his heart, elsewhere although it did feel like a racing heart beat. It was as if something was attempting to escare from within him and he couldn't understand the situation at all.

The pain grew worse and soon the bunny had begun bleeding, cuts appearing all over his body and he couldn't take it anymore. His shaking bloody hands moved towards the band covering his eyes. He wanted it off, he wanted it off right now and he couldn't care less about the consequences. As he motioned to touch it he felt someone else grab his hands.

"I thought I'd fucking missed it for you as well," the white haired teenager cursed, he was a complete mess but the bunny couldn't see this. "So this hell hole is what you call fricken Germany, can't be too proud of your homeland can you?" he sighed.

The bunny shivered, attempting to get his hands back as shreds of skin started peeling off and before anything else, Momiji felt that he was getting pulled into something, a very big cushion with a neck, head, arms and legs.

"I know it hurts," the former ox whispered, "I know that it hurts but what you're feeling take it out on me. I think I can take it, Hatori's here too but we can't cure you until this stops." Tears formed in Haru's eyes as he rubbed the bunny's back. "I couldn't save him, after everything that I attempted to do...I let him die. I hate myself for that."

"Haru..." Momiji whispered, "I heard Hatori say once that Rin's memories were caused by..."

"That Isuzu-san's memories will return to her once Kyo dies, at least that's what I saw Akito had written down as well as my grandmother. I wouldn't exactly call it silver lining but..."

"It's not fucking silver lining!" Haru yelled, "Kyo's as good as dead!" He whispered before Momiji blacked out, running a high fever, "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Momiji wake up! Wake the fuck up!!"

"I think..." Hatori announced, "That it's over."

**Meanwhile**

Kazuma looked at where his son's bracelet had landed and the small lump under the covers, had it happened? Had Kyo's human side really gone away and if so how would this new Kyo react to him? It wasn't as if he was a good person who was able to regain the kitten's trust. Uncovering the lump Kazuma blinked at what appeared to be a newborn, orange kitten.

Stretching out a hand, the grey haired man watched eagerly as his son sniffed his fingers and then let out a sneeze. The former martial arts master laughed slightly, he was so adorable. "You aren't getting sick are you Kyo?" he asked before slowly watching Kyo move onto his hand. "Ssh," Kazuma whispered starting to stroke him as he noticed the little kitten sneezing again and immediately grabbed a dry flannel and wrapped it over him as a blanket. "Daddy doesn't want you to get cold Kyo...he'll hug you closely so that you're okay and all you need to focus on is relaxing."

"Is everything alrigh--" Kunimitsu asked dashing up the stairs to notice that Kyo's clothes were gone from the bed and his eyes widened, did Kyo just disappear? Turning back towards Kazuma he noticed the newborn kitten on the sensei's hand. "Ah, he's cute isn't he?" he asked, not making sense on Kyo's disappearance in relation to this cat. "Can I hold him?"

At that comment the martial arts teacher glared and shook his head, "He has to stay with only me for now, ,he must be extremely scared and he definitely doesn't need all this noise and distractions," he commented forgetting that right now his son could neither hear nor see. Yet, he did know that even as a cat he would always call Kyo his son. He turned to Kunimitsu with an apologetic expression, "Can you go get one of the baby cat bottles that I have in the cupboard and some of the milk product so I can feed him?"

"Yeah 'course," the secretary nodded, "But, do you want me to search for Kyo on the way."

Kazuma didn't reply but instead watched Kunimitsu leave. Looking down at the feline he slowly and very gently kissed his head, "Thank you so much for staying with daddy, baby Kyo-Kyo."

**I know kinda short but I hope you liked it**

**Oh and there are only four to five more chapters left and two to three before Tohru's kids are born.**

**And also there was a part of one review that really made me laugh – **I love hearing the reviews from everyone but this one really really stuck with me.

Aw! Kyo's a kitty cat! I am operating under the theory that it's Fruits Basket we're dealing with here. If people can be possessed by the vengeful spirits of the Chinese zodiac, then nothing is impossible. - Lily Lorelei

**The reason why I liked this review so much:**

I used to write a whole bunch of random fics where people turned into animals before knowing Fruits Basket. Turning people into animals, or more likely in my case Ash into different Pokemon has been a habit for me since I was nine or ten. I think I even wrote a FRIENDS fanfic like that. And I know that was my plot of the only Digimon fic I wrote when I was eleven.

However this reminded me that I only feel able to turn people into animals in three fandoms at this point:

Harry Potter, Fruits Basket and Ranma ½

Now I can't stop thinking about turning Hikari into Kei's puppy Special A or Yuki into Zero's kitten Vampire Knight. Which are my two favorite Shoujo Beat manga currently. Hmm, maybe I should just stick with this turning characters into stuff philosophy and turn Ryuk Death Note into an apple!


	91. Chapter Forty Eight :: Nearing the End

_**Well I'm finally starting this chapter, sorry for the long wait but I've gotten interested in another series. **_

_**If you're interested in reading/watching new series' I'm a fan of Maki Minami's Special A. Kawaii desune!!**_

_**Hope you'll stick with me to the end of this story though and we've only got a couple chapters to go**_

_**Ganbarimasu!**_

**THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN**

Katrina Tora, Konoha Lotus, Lily Lorelei, moonfairie, Mii-chan loves youu, raion, rockangel160 Sagesther, SkywardShadow, Trees are Green, Zith,

**CHAPTER FORTY EIGHT : NEARING THE END**

Tohru stood in the kitchen that night, for some reason her heart felt a sort of sadness that she couldn't understand, funny to just feel sad for no reason right? Attempting to adopt a brave smile she set to work on washing the rice. It was so much fun to cook and someday she hoped that she'd be able to teach Yuki-kun. That is if Yuki-kun ever was able to be around her again.

As she stood there with her hands in a bowl of a mix of water and rice she heard a scream from upstairs. "I-Isuzu-san?" Without a second of hesitation she dashed up the stairs to where Rin sat in the hallway holding onto her oversized belly. Tohru noticed the odd movement that the girl was making and bit her bottom lip unsure of what to really do but she needed help and now but...but she couldn't be left alone. Isuzu-san what is it?"

"Rinoa's thro—-" she gasped needing the air, "throwing a te--te--temper tantrum o so--so..." she put a hand to her head the pain made her want to pass out but she couldn't. She couldn't let Tohru see that weakness. "Stop it!! Stop it!! Stop it!!" she seemed to beg as Tohru put a hand over her mouth and dashed forward hugging Rin tightly but she could feel Rinoa attacking.

"I'll...I'll go contact Hatori-san once Isuzu-san has calmed down," she promised noticing the tears in Rin's eyes.

"His fricken grandmother!! I'll kill her!! I'll kill her!!" she screamed not knowing what to do anymore but her memories had returned, "Just! I'll kill her!! How dare she take them from me!! How dare she!! That fricken bitch!"

"Isuzu-san?" Tohru whispered not having any idea on what was going on, before she knew it though Rin had collapsed, her head hitting the wall and the brunette's eyes widened as she dashed for the phone, she had to get through to Hatori-san. She started dialling the number before receiving the busy tone. The busy tone!? "Please Hatori-san.." she whispered, trying again.

Before she knew it though there was a knock on the door and she rushed to go get it, she noticed three people standing there but only recognized two. Hatori-san and Hatsuharu-san and...and this black haired boy. "Do you mind if we come in Honda-san?" Haru managed to ask extremely worried about everything, there had been so many factors to all of this.

"Ah Hatsuharu-san! It's awful Isuzu-san, Isuzu-san's in pain and I don't know what to do..." she sobbed behind her hand and watched as Haru bolted upstairs. Noticing her still body there he looked back at Hatori who had led Momiji to the large cushion in the living room and helped him lay there. Hatori soon joined Haru able to witness the next movement. Haru put his arms out in order to hold Rin close and shivered as she transformed.

He almost fell backwards after witnessing that, he had made her transform but how? "What the fuck!!"

**Meanwhile**

Tohru wandered into the living room where Momiji was laying down, she didn't recognize him at all and the state he was in, he should be in a hospital right? And then that band over his eyes, what was that. "Ah Hello, I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you."

"Tohru?" Momiji whispered quietly as he lay where Hatori had put him, "Am I at Shigure's?"

"Ah...I..." she whispered not knowing what to say to this, who was this man? He seemed so familiar but at the same time he...she heard Haru cuss again and flinch not knowing what was going on but she was more interested in this person. How did he know who she was and that she lived with Shigure? "Kyo-kun?"

_'Damn it,' _the bunny thought to himself, '_Why does he have to be the first person that she thinks of even though...it should be right even...even now.' _"Unfortunately no," he replied gently, "but not that far off."

"Yu—Yuki-kun?" she had to guess again.

"No, I'm not Yuki..." he told her before taking a deep breath in. "I guess you're going to figure out that I lied to you pretty soon. I'm sorry that I told you I was going to go to Germany, it's just..." he shook his head, "There's no excuse for lying."

"Mo—Momiji-kun?" Tohru whispered before dashing to the kitchen and grabbing some bandages, she returned slowly and knelt down next to him. "Momiji-kun I know that Hatori-san has already seen to your injuries but if...if anything hurts please tell me."

"Don't worry about me alright," he took a deep breath before knowing that someone had to break the news to her. "Tohru, there's something that you have to know and I realize that after I tell you you're probably going to want to hurt me for saying it."

"What are you talking about?" Tohru asked gently, "I'd never want to hurt you Momiji-kun because I think that I'm...I think that I'm falling in love with Momiji-kun."

The bunny squirmed at this, it wasn't right at all. He had wanted to hear that for years and now, tonight he didn't want to. It just put synthetic silver dust on the situation, that dust would soon start to turn grey like ashes. "I don't want you to think that way towards me Tohru, I love you and I always have but...Kyo died tonight."

"Oh..." Tohru whispered tears forming in her eyes and she shook her head. He was gone? "No, no this can't be right! This can't be right! Kyo-kun can't have died!! He couldn't have! I won't believe it," she walked to the stairs before her eyes widened, "Oh my gosh Isuzu-san's a horse..." she choked before shrugging it off and dashed to her bedroom starting to weep like never before.

"Was that the fitting reaction?" Hatori had to question before going back to trying to understand this new situation with Rin and Haru.

**Meanwhile**

Kakeru lay his head down on Yuki's bed before his eyes widened as a girl came to join him. She sat at the side of the room and glanced at the floor as the black haired boy blinked at her. "Machi?" he had to question not able to believe that she had actually come in here alone. She was one of the last people in the world he would expect to return, "You remember Yuki right?"

Machi stared at the floor before nodding, "I...I didn't get him erased," she commented as Manabe smiled, stroking Yuki's cheek trying to remember how it was like before the hospital. "I...I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Yeah sure," Manabe nodded stretching his arms out in front of him, "I was reading him some books earlier, I found this story about this guy whose cooking skills were off the chart due to how bad he was and he still managed to make this cake for this girl he liked. Reminded me of him a bit y'know since the guy was kinda out of it like him."

Machi continued to glance at the floor, she nodded slightly just waiting for her idiotic half brother to stop going on and on and on.

"Yeah so this favor?" Kakeru laughed, "Tell me what it is and I'll see what I can do."

"Break up with Yuki." Machi told him very directly leaving the boy dumbfounded.

"What!?" he yelled getting up and pushing his palms onto the mattress, "Hell no! Why...Why would you even ask me that!? I love him!"

"I..." Machi shifted backwards a bit, "I think that I love him as well..."

"You rejected him!!" Kakeru snapped not knowing what to do, why did this whole world want him to break it off with Yuki or at least...some people did. "You ran away from him and called him a mutant!! Now you say that you love him! You had your chance Machi and you ran away from it! This is my chance and I love him!!"

"He loved me first," the secretary whispered as she walked to the other side of the room and looked out of the window, "He was interested in being with me before he was with you."

"I know that but you blew your chance," Kakeru growled starting to get protective, "Yuki and I we're together and I'm not gonna change that fact until he says that we need to end our relationship. I'm sick of hearing everyone else talk about our relationship now the only person I'll listen to is him. It's our decision."

"You stand out," Machi commented again, "Isn't it better if Yuki chooses a girl over a boy."

"That's his decision!" the football player snapped again starting to get thoroughly annoyed with all these judgment calls that he'd had to deal with lately. "I chose Yuki over Komaki! I chose Yuki and I at least deserve to try to be with him!! Nothing else should matter!"

As Machi started to get near him he started to walk backwards until he heard something strange, a cough. Wait a cough? There was a cough? Turning he noticed something extraordinary, the amethyst eyes were open and he felt his stomach sink in as he turned extremely happy to have seen this. He had woken up and it hadn't been that long at all. Not really.

"Yuki!?" he screamed as the rat looked around dazed and confused.

"Where's Tohru?"

**For those who are interested I have a schedule of updates I'll make this week on my profile.**


	92. Chapter 49:: The Twins Have Been Born

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS CHAPTER FORTY EIGHT**

Katrina Tora, kouga's older woman, Lily Lorelei, Mii-chan loves youu, moonfairie, rockangel160, SkywardShadow, Trees are Green, Zith

**CHAPTER FORTY NINE : THE TWINS HAVE BEEN BORN**

Kakeru frowned as he faced the happy couple, she had won him or mostly because of that short term memory loss she had won an incomplete him. Yuki had apparently forgotten about their relationship, that so far, was the only thing he had forgotten. The boy struggled to watch Yuki and the way he would gaze into Machi's eyes showing how much he loved her. Machi didn't deserve this, she had run from him whilst he had stayed and read to Yuki, looked after him, helped him.

"I," the girl began as she noticed the time, "Should...leave." With that she helped Yuki to sit a bit before kissing him on the cheek. Right afterwards she blushed and Kakeru stood up.

"I'll be right back Yun-Yun," he forced himself to smile offering a playful salute. He'd go along with this right now if it would make his ex-boyfriend happy and pray that someway he would remember who had loved him. Once outside he pushed Machi into the wall, glaring at her. "Stop it!" he growled, keeping his voice reasonably low so that Yuki couldn't hear them.

Machi looked down getting very angry that Kakeru was holding her like this.

"You're using his condition against me aren't you? Just tell me what the hell it is that you want...You know how much I love him. Right now Machi, family or not I can't stand to look at you, I can't stand for you to do this. We were in love and he's got to remember that sooner or later at least that's what Hatori told me and you know what, he'll hate you even more for lying to him."

The girl blinked before shaking her head not wanting to hear this from him, "He loves me..." she tried to tell him as Kakeru frowned again. There was no way in hell that he was going to believe that crap. "I...I think it..."

"What are you going to say now, that he broke some fricken chalk for you? Don't you see that I love him, that I was here for him!" he shivered before staring at the ground and noticed there to be someone else there. He took another short breath noticing Ayame there and nodded in greeting.

The snake frowned noticing the two of them together, he had understood the problems with Yuki and it wasn't his place to get involved. He understood that backing Kakeru up was the best thing to do but would Yuki believe him? Did his words actually carry any value whatsoever. "So you were both visiting my beautiful brother?" Aya sang as the two high school students stared at one another.

"Yes..." Machi nodded continuing to stare at the ground, "It's the job of a responsible girlfriend."

"I see," the snake nodded wishing that he hadn't heard those words, "So...are you going to wander back into that devastatingly underdecorated prison named a hospital room for your precious boy..." he heard Kakeru growl again and slowly wrapped his arms around the boy..."friend."

"No I was..." Machi started, turning her foot awkwardly, "just going to go home and study for the next test. I've already said goodbye to Yuki..."

"I see, I see," Aya nodded trying to control Manabe's anger, "Well then I wish you a good night dear girl," he laughed noticing her walking away and held tighter to Kakeru. "So..." he whispered now letting him go, "Are you alright tonight?"

"I have no idea anymore," Kakeru moaned kicking the wall with his foot, "Just calm down and go see him again. I don't get this commander, I read to him. I slept beside him. I talked to him every single day...she can't just come in and take that all away from me can she?"

"I think that manipulative witch has done so indeed," Aya replied as he motioned towards Yuki's room. Opening the door he said the words which everyone was waiting for. "Tohru has had her babies."

**Meanwhile**

Momiji smiled weakly as he held one of the blonde babies in his arms, his eyes still hurt but Hatori had managed to remove the band about a week ago. At least he hadn't missed the birth of his children. He turned to Haru who was holding the boy baby. "You know, you really do have what it takes to be a father," he told him as the ox looked down at the small child.

"So, you and Tohru..." he smiled as the girl slept peacefully, "Have you two picked out the names yet?" He put his hand on the small boy's head, he had Tohru's eyes but Momiji's hair color and ears. "Or found a place to live?"

"I...I've been looking into getting an apartment," the bunny whispered and then shook his head, Haru looked at him. With these black locks Momiji didn't look the same. "But, that little guy is called Kyon and I have Kyoko. Tohru picked out the names, I couldn't stop her and since Kazuma-san doesn't want Tohru to know the truth."

"You know, he doesn't really look like a Kyon to me but I'm sure that he'll grow into it," he winked before looking up. "I'm never going to be able to do this am I?" he finally asked feeling more nervous than before, it was true and he knew it. The reason why he couldn't hug Rin anymore and why none of the former Zodiac could hug the Zodiac was because of the multiple shifts in the family. "Rinoa's possessed already, I won't be able to hold her."

"Aww, Ha-kun," Momiji whined gazing down sadly as Kyoko slept in his arms, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure that even though you can't hold her that you can still have fun and be a good dad. I can't believe that Kyo hissed at you when you went round there. Is it true that Kazuma's only letting a few people know about "Jari"?"

"Yeah," Haru nodded as he stroked back Kyon's hair, "Are you going to dye your hair or bleach it or something or..."

"Keep it black," Momiji winked. "After going through all of the things that we went through it's only right that there's some sign of it. I don't know why but it's like a memory and I wouldn't give my memories up for anything, especially the ones related to Tohru. So Haru, have you told Yuki about Rinoa?"

"That she's the new cat of the Zodiac?" Haru questioned before shaking his head, "I don't exactly know what would be the right way of doing it, I just...I don't think that he really would want to be godfather so I won't force it upon him. What I am worried about however is the way he would treat her, she's too young and innocent to have a rival. For that reason I haven't seen him since I found out, I haven't seen Akito either and I know I should. I need to get those bracelets before she's born otherwise it's gonna get kinda messy."

"I think that childbirth is always going to be messy Ha-kun," Momiji smiled as he put Kyoko down, "I almost freaked out just sitting in here with Tohru so I'm sure it'll be the same. Plus you really accepted Kyo so I'm sure you'll be able to accept Rinoa no problem." He reached forwards, putting his hands out for the small boy, "Can I hold Kyon?" he asked as Haru gently passed him his son. "I can't believe this, aside from Kisa and Hiro we're the youngest Zodiac members and yet we're the youngest parents. Rin isn't that much older either."

"I should probably sleep with her again shouldn't I?" Haru asked randomly, ever since the first transformation he'd had a real problem getting closer to him. He wasn't sure what it was just a mixture of sadness and confusion that caused for this barrier to form between them. It had formed between all of the former Zodiac and Zodiac members and it was...just painful. In fact it had become so painful for the ox that he had spent more time around Momiji than anyone else in the family.

"I don't know, I guess you should just talk to her, there's nothing wrong with talking to her Haru, you should know better than anyone that all Rin wants to do is help you." He placed Kyon next to Kyoko and sat down on a nearby chair, "The nurses might come in soon and take these little guys away from me but I can see them later. Tohru wants me to be really involved in all of this. I'm really excited as well to have my own kids. Not sure what I'm going to do with them yet but I have them."

"Not sure what you're going to do with them...yet?" Haru repeated raising an eyebrow, "Play with them?" he suggested, "Plus they're gonna grow up to be like eighty or something." He took a deep breath in as Momiji closed his eyes starting to feel rather sleepy. "You mind me leaving for a moment, I want to go ask Hatori something."

"Sure go ahead," the former bunny grinned leaning against the wall and smiling about this situation. Thing was that in his mind it didn't feel right at all and he wanted to bolt. Was this what they called postpartum depression? Did men get that? He sighed just staring at the ground, he'd have to remain here for now at least until she woke up.

**Meanwhile**

Hatori sat outside waiting to see if something were to happen, he sat next to Rin who was curled up against the wall feeling sick with herself. This baby, Rinoa, she didn't want to give birth to her anymore. It was selfish and she didn't want to admit it but she didn't want to be the one to bring the cat into the world. Not only could she imagine herself hating her own child due to this but Haru wouldn't be able to hold her and she wouldn't live a good life. It just didn't feel right to bring a baby with that much hopelessness into this world.

She bit her lip and then shook her head tears in her eyes, she wanted to just leave this baby behind, claim that she had had a miscarriage and kill her. Wouldn't it be better if she died rather than face the humiliation and sadness that all of the Zodiac members, both former and current, had felt during their lives.

As she continued staring at the floor she heard the very familiar voice of her fiancee. "Hey, Hatori can I have a word with you?"

"Alright," the doctor replied standing up as Haru led him away. "So what is it? What are you worried about?"

"Rinoa," Haru began looking at his hand, "Is there anything I can do so that I'll be able to stay with her? Is there some DNA that I can pump into my body giving me enough Zodiac blood so that I can hold her? Anything like that?"

"It's not magic that we're dealing with Hatsuharu," Hatori sighed as he placed a hand on his forehead, things were getting to be a bit too stressful around here.

"Really?" the white haired teen questioned raising an eyebrow and standing with his arms crossed, "Because last thing I knew you were turning people into cats. If that isn't magic then I feel as if I'm on some extremely strange hallucinogen."

"There's nothing I can do, I apologize," Hatori told him softly as Rin moved forwards, putting her hand on Haru's shoulder.

"Haru..." she whispered, "If you..."

"Rin, right now just leave me alone alright?" Haru sighed walking out of the room.

**There are only two more real chapters and then one bonus and a thank you chapter to go.**


	93. Chapter Fifty ::Different Shades of Love

**THANK YOU TO THE REVIEWERS CHAPTER FORTY NINE**

Katrina Tora, Konoha Lotus, kouga's older woman, moonfairie, raion, rockangel160, Sagesther, SkywardShadow, Trees are Green

**ALL THANK YOUS FOR ALERTS AND FAVORITES WILL BE ON THE THANK YOU PAGE AFTER THE BONUS**

**CHAPTER FIFTY :: DIFFERENT SHADES OF LOVE**

**One Month Later**

There was red blood soaking through the bed sheet and the yelling of the horse as she struggled to do this. Haru held onto her hand but only offered her glances once in a while as if he was only there because it was his job to do so. This feeling devastated the horse but she decided not to comment on it.

Rin felt the sweat on her forehead as she grabbed for Haru's hand, she bit down on her lip and took several deep breaths out. Even though she was high on drugs with Hatori nearby for when Rinoa came out and when or if she transformed, it hurt and the pain scared her. "Haru..." she whispered as he stroked her hair back and nodded waiting for his daughter.

"I'm here," was his only response as he stared forward. Rin bowed her head pushing again and smelled the rotting flesh. Why were things so bad for her now? With a final push she collapsed back onto the pillow and glanced at the disgusting mutant as Hatori managed to hold her. It had taken a lot but the doctor had managed to prep himself on how to handle this situation so it wouldn't get messy in the hospital.

Rin closed her eyes refusing to look as Haru finally stared down on her, "Something wrong? Come on, we get to see our little princess." He smiled strongly but Rin kept her eyes closed just letting the smell take control of her mind.

_I don't want her...get rid of her! Get rid of her Haru!! Kill her...that'd be best for everyone right if..._

"Hey," Haru beamed at Rinoa in her "true" form, a look of repulsion floated over his face for a moment, but it passed. "Can I hold her?" he asked handing Hatori the bracelet and he slipped it on to the bawling infant. "Is it alright that she does transform? I wouldn't want to try too much too fast."

"It's alright for you to do so," Hatori nodded as Haru pressed the small kitty up to his shoulder, she was a tiny white cat with black splodges. He blinked surprised to see that she had her full shading but continued to stroke her. He loved her, even though he couldn't hold his princess he adored her no matter what. "Haru," Hatori prompted the teenager putting one of the Nintendo blankets into his hand. "I'd wrap her up if I were you."

_Wrap her off and dump her off a bridge! If she can't eat or drink then she can't live right? It's my fault but then I have the choice to take this...thing out of the world as well._

Rin shivered pulling the sheets over her head, "I want to go to sleep now," she told them roughly.

Looking back at her Haru felt his heart skip a beat, "Do you want me to take Rinoa out of her?" he inquired before reaching out with one hand and placed it on Rin's forehead, "You did fantastic baby, I'm proud of you." With that he left to show Momiji his daughter.

**Two Weeks Later**

Yuki glanced down at his lap not sure what to do anymore, he had felt that he had been with Machi and then her kiss felt so unnatural. It was almost as if he had been with someone else, He could remember black hair and a happy smile, someone who loved him completely. He started to get angry trying to figure out who...Closing his eyes again he felt their smile, their love, their..."KAKERU!!"

Machi blinked back at the prince in the bed and looked aside, Kakeru hadn't been here for a while and Yuki still needed to have some time to heal whilst being hospitalized. "Yu---"

"What the hell did you do to him!?" Yuki started to get angry with her once he had pieced things together, he checked his heart...no, it was still together. He loved Kakeru Manabe more than anyone else in this world. "Kakeru, why did you make me hurt him? Are you sick!?"

"I..." Machi trembled before putting a hand on her chest, "It's better if you love me, you broke chalk for me!!"

"Be---Better?" Yuki choked starting to stand up but he felt a sharp stabbing pain through his body and fell back onto the bed. "Isn't it better to be with the person that I love!? He probably doesn't see anything in me but I love him..." he fell back beginning to cough before there was a knock on the door. "Ka-Kaki-kun?"

As the door opened the white haired teenager took a step inside, "Long time no see Yuki," he smiled weakly. From one look at him Yuki could tell that his cousin was incredibly tired, the long bangs got in the way of Haru's eyes and he held a guilty expression, this definitely was not going to be a celebration.

"Haru?" Yuki asked as Machi instinctively hid, "What is it? Something's wrong..."

"You...don't need to be Rinoa's godfather anymore," the former cow whispered as he rubbed his hand along his wrist, "You don't even need to see her so I didn't bring her today, she's pretty cute though." He offered his cousin a rather clumsy smile before speaking again, "She's...possessed."

"Possessed?" Yuki blinked trying hard to think this through, he had heard about Kyo's death but that wasn't the first thing to cross his mind. "By the ox? Haru, I really don't care if Rinoa is pa---"

"The cat." Haru told him very bluntly as Yuki's eyes widened and he gazed at the sheets. "Yeah," Haru repeated, "Rinoa's the cat."

"It doesn't really matter to me then," Yuki smiled as he took a deep breath in, "I would love to be Rinoa's godfather, does she have orange hair as well?"

"Surprisingly no," Haru whispered weakly, "She's white with black splodges, kinda like a cow." At that comment Yuki started laughing, putting a hand on his forehead, now he was glad to see Haru although he strongly regretted not noticing Kakeru those last few times he had come.

"I'm really looking forward to meeting her, afterall I'm glad that she's got you and Rin for parents I mean you're both very strong especially when you're protecting those who matter to yo---" he stopped short noticing the two men standing behind him. One of them was the regularly expected guess, Ayame and the other. "Kaki-kun!!"

"Yun-Yun!" Kakeru gasped before smiling. He stood there grinning but was taken aback when the rather shaky boy grabbed onto him and kissed him.

"I love you Kakeru....I love you," he sobbed into the athletic guy's shoulder as Manabe wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"I love you too Yun-Yun but shouldn't you be in bed right now?"

**Meanwhile**

Rin struggled to look up from where she lay in the bed, because Rinoa hadn't been the most healthy of babies Haru had turned overprotective and brought her into the bedroom until he was sure that he could take her to her room. She and Haru also slept together but it was different than before and probably wouldn't last long at all.

Momiji and Tohru stayed here now although they were currently searching for an apartment where the two could live together. However, this only meant more people and less space inside this house. As Rinoa started screaming Rin shivered in the bed, was she in the wrong for keeping this...thing alive? She was the horse herself but at least the horse wasn't meant to have a true form or a horrible life planned for the future.

"Stop it!! Stop it!! Stop it!!" she looked up and saw a black haired boy dash in, he first went to Rin and touched her shoulder but kept glancing back at Rinoa, "I want her gone! I want her to go away!!"

"What are you saying Isuzu-san?" Tohru asked as she set Kyon down next to Kyoko and came in, she picked Rinoa up and started to rock her gently. "Hey there, it seems lik e you need your daddy to come back. Don't worry about your mummy Rinoa-chan, she's just very tired."

From inside the room Momiji had managed to calm Rin down and moved to the other side of the bed, he took a deep breath in before speaking. "I'm going to try to get in touch with Haru, he'll be able to sort this out so don't worry about a thing."

"Mo---miji" Rin whispered slowly, reaching out in an attempt to grab him, "Will...will you do something for me?"

Momiji blinked before shrugging, "If you tell me what it is then maybe I can help."

"Kill her!" Rin seemed to beg, "Kill her! Get rid of her! I don't want her anymore!! I don't want her!"

Momiji flinched hearing that and instantly his mind fled back to the memories of his mother. The two were the same but Rin seemed to have a better reason to start this off. She wasn't scared of the transformation but rather the guilt had taken over her as she realized what the state of her daughter's life was becoming. That pain must have hurt worse than anything she had ever known.

Hearing the yelling Rinoa began to cry in these soft mews as Momiji attempted to rock her again, "Your daddy should be home very soon okay? We'll just have to keep calm until your daddy gets back." Taking a deep breath in he thought about Haru, he was the one person that had loved his cat daughter completely. He was truly admirable for that.

**Meanwhile**

Kunimitsu stared at Kazuma as the martial arts master gave the small kitten sushi, was giving him sushi alright or was it going to hurt his stomach? "You really think Kyo should be eating that?" he asked interested in this, Kazuma had informed him pretty early on that this kitten really was the Kyo they had all known even if he couldn't speak.

The man looked up thoughtfully trying to figure out what this could mean and laughed as Kyo rubbed his tiny little head against his hand. "Well on all the cat food tins it says chicken and rice, tuna and rice...this is just a fresher variation on that and he really likes it."

The small kitten mewed in agreement as he nibbled on the mackerel, he was starting to lose his mind these days although his memory was in place. As long as he had his memory he didn't much care since whilst he was in this form there was very little that he could actually do.

"Yeah but giving him sushi? I would have thought that sashimi would do...it's almost like you still thi---" he trailed off as Kazuma glared at him. "Sorry didn't know that you were gonna get all defensive on me."

"I still see Kyo as my son whether he is a cat or not, he's just an extremely cute little guy right now." As he said that he felt the sandpaper like tongue on his hand as the small kitty gazed back at him. Moving forward he put his paw up to Kazuma's shoulder and started begging in these meows.

"Hmm, Kyo? What is it? Do you want to play with the string again?" he asked before the small cat shook his head, "Do you want to go outside?" That warrant another shake. "Do you...want to practice kitty martial arts with me?" This time Kyo nodded his head and backed off as Kazuma held out the palm of his hand.

"What are you trying to do with him Kazuma-dono?" Kunimitsu questioned quite interested by all of this as the teacher laughed.

"You'll see. Okay Kyo, right..." at that the small cat launched his right paw forward, "Left," the left paw went forward. Kazuma repeated like this until his hand started to get sore. It was amazing doing all this stuff with him and every day the man was reminded of just how much he loved his son.


	94. Chap51:: Heart of the Family:: Last Chap

**Author Note: Since everything seems to be getting pieced together this chapter is really short but I still hope that you enjoy it. ~Myst**

**THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS CHAPTER FIFTY**

I'm 4 Nick, Lily Lorelei, moonfairie, rockangel160, Sagesther, Skyward Shadow, Starember19, Trees are Green

**CHAPTER FIFTY ONE :: HEART OF THE FAMILY**

**Two Weeks Later**

"Isn't this apartment beautiful?" the black haired boy grinned as he opened the window and managed to see the sea. They were far away from the Sohma estate but it was a good area where they could get peace and quiet for once. "Don't you like it Tohru?"

"Mhm," the girl smiled as she looked down to her two angels. They shared the same crib and for some reason loved to hold to one another. It was adorable. "I just hope that Kyon-kun and Kyoko-chan like it. Momiji," she whispered as the boy turned to her, "Do you really love me?"

"Yep," he winked tilting his head to the side, "What makes that sound so stupid? I think the whole world loves you Tohru." Making his way over to her, he slid his hands to her cheeks and kissed her extremely passionately before puling back. "There that should prove it. Why are you asking? Worried that you don't love me?"

"Oh no no no," the brunette quickly waved her hands in front of her, blushing madly, "I really do love Momiji-kun sec...second best."

The black haired boy took another deep breath in, he knew that he was no Kyo and he would never be. Kyo was just so different but he did respect the guy a lot. Kissing Tohru on the forehead he took another look out of the window, "So why do you ask Toh-chan?"

"Just...what would you have named the children if it were up to you?" she whispered as Momji blinked.

Tilting his head to the side he grinned, "I like their names as they are, plus they seem to know them and naming them really made you happy. When Tohru is happy I'm happy."

Tohru held Kyon again before frowning, "Momiji...what do you think about what Hatori said about our little Kyo-kun?"

"I wouldn't worry about it," the boy chuckled as he put a hand on Tohru's forehead, "Plus, give me him," he opened his hands out and watched Tohru gently slip the baby boy there. "Trust me Tohru even if Kyon has a little learning development problem his daddy just wants his happiness and the middle name was my idea so don't worry about the names kay kay?"

"Hatori-san said that he might have learning difficulties, what if...what if there's something that I don't know or that you can---"

"I'm the daddy of this family Toh-chan so trust me," he winked. "I really think that we have a happy little family though so as long as we all stay happy together then it should be fine. Plus Toh-chan we still need to figure out how we want to decorate our bedroom."

Tohru blushed deeply at that before saying one phrase that made the bunny grin instantly, "I'm so lucky for being with someone like Momiji-kun."

**That Night**

Rin stared at the small baby with terrified eyes, what was this thing? What was inside of this...person? She had brought the next cat into the world and the life of the cat resulted in something worse than death. She didn't want any child that she had given birth to to know that sort of thing. She didn't know how she would cope to see this small thing behind bars so there really was just one thing she could do. Kill her.

Looking at Rinoa she took a deep breath and rose a knife up to her neck. She flinched, for some reason she couldn't do it there and so she made a sharp cut in the baby's shoulder and continued down the tiny little arm as Rinoa hollered in pain.

_Shut up! Please!? Please just...be quiet. I want to help you...I want to help you so let me finish._

As Rinoa continued to cry she heard Haru getting freaked out calling after his Rinoa. Why did this little monster steal Haru from her!? It was all this things fault!! She knew that she needed to help her daughter and laughed seeing the blood trickle down from the cuts. She looked around wildly for water, she needed something to keep the blood flowing, to drown her!

It was the best thing to let Rinoa die this early on so she wouldn't face the pain that came from being the cat. The cat was hated more than all the other Zodiac members combined and then the imprisonment and need for wearing the bracelet. Rinoa needed to die!! With shaking hands she held the small girl over the toilet and started to kneel down.

"Come on mummy's gonna help you," she laughed softly lowering her hands, "Mummy just wants to help her precious Rinoa...Mu---"

Before she knew anything else, the infant was torn from her arms as an extremely pissed off Haru stood there. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!!!??" He took a deep breath before noticing the cuts, "FUCKING BUDDHA COW!! HATORI!! BANDAGES!!"

"So you're going to leave with that thing are you..." Rin asked bitterly as she watched Haru bandage up their daughter in her feline form with his cell phone resting on his shoulder. "She's a..."

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ISUZU!!" Haru snapped shooting daggers into his former girlfriend, "DEAR OXEN ISUZU!! YOU'RE HER MO---HATORI!" The white haired teenager managed to pick Rinoa up again and dashed downstairs and out the door, "Rinoa!! I need you to save her...I need your help..." he began to cry before feeling Rin's hand on his shoulder.

"You're so stupid Haru! It's going to be so much harder for her if she continues to live, nothing is going to change for her, she'll just end up getting hurt again. It would be better if she di—-"

"SO YOU WERE FUCKING TRYING TO KILL HER!?" Haru yelled again, his eyes widening from their sockets, "I DON'T GET YOU ISUZU BUT I...I DON"T WANT YOU HERE! I DON"T WANT YOU AROUND ME ANYMORE!! I.." before saying anything else he found Hatori standing there. "Ha'ri, she's bleeding...her shoulder and her arms, I...she's really little Ha'ri please tell me that I won't lose her..please?"

"I'll do what I can." Hatori promised him before starting to dash back to the office and Haru panted, he wanted to go with Hatori and watch the whole procedure but there was something else that needed to be done.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU FRICKEN DO THAT ISUZU!!!" he snapped starting to grow even more annoyed with all of this. He pushed her against a wall and slapped her, starting to beat her due to his high anger levels. She started screaming and crying as he did so but he needed to get all the anger out of him.

"She's....she deserves so much better than this life..." Rin sobbed before shaking her head, "I don't want to live with that thing in the world! I don't want to live knowing that that monster is..."

"Good," Haru nodded, cutting her off, "Move out tomorrow because I don't want to see your fucking face until I'm ready. You're her mother Isuzu!! Her MOTHER!!"

"I'll be happy if she dies," Rin spoke again driving Haru even madder at her.

"I'll send your stuff to Momiji for you to pick up so don't bother returning home because there's no one who wants to be with you anymore." Haru felt the cold rain hit his face and could have sworn that it just might've started to snow in only a short time.

"So that's it is it!? That's what you want you fricken bastard...you want to stay with that demon?"

"No," Haru said very simply, "I just want to stay with my daughter."

**Dates on what's ahead:**

**Since that was the last chapter of Tohru's Secret [Part II] there's not going to be an update on this story for a bit. I am hoping to do one last section but...I'm going to do**

**Thank You Page tomorrow**

**Bonus Chapter – beginning of December**

**Chapter One Part III – middle to late December [depending on when my vacation starts]**


End file.
